A Gamers Multiverse Adventures
by The Dark Wolf Shiro
Summary: The Gamer is a amazing power, it's user can achieve anything with enough effort. Unfortunately it's in the hands of a lazy nerd with delusions of grandeur and a hobby of blackmail. the multiverse has no idea whats headed its way. Evil MC, OC MC. Lemons/Smut
1. Chapter 1

**A Gamers Multiverse Adventures**

Chapter 1 : Game Over! Start a new Game?

People always told me that there would be a bright light to go towards, or that my life would flash before my eyes, turns out that people are full of shit.

I honestly think that I don't deserve to die, I mean yes I cheated on my girlfriend... with her little sister. But she came onto me, and Id had a bit to drink, and they look almost identical so I think my beloved girlfriend overreacted slightly, I mean really was the knife really necessary? I really don't think I was in the wrong.

And yes I blackmailed a teacher so I could get through my course without doing any actual work but really if he didn't want to get blackmailed why did he stick his dick in a 16 year old? He's the villain here, not me. Honestly he should have been grateful for the lesson on consequences. OK fine maybe blackmailing the girl as well was somewhat wrong but I was young, the temptation was just too much for an innocent guy like me.

So yes I might not be a saint but I really don't think I deserved to get murdered at the age of 19, still as far as afterlives go I suppose it could be worse, though floating though a void is probably going get old fast.

**Congratulations! You have completed the tutorial, and can now start the main game!**

**[Next]**

...What? Apparently the void drove me insane faster than expected, cant think of any other reason a red floating text box would be hovering in front of my face. I could ignore it but really what else do I have do here? The box feels almost like glass but I doubt I could break it despite how thin it seems to be, time to go hit next I suppose.

**Your actions in the tutorial will affect your starting skills and the amount of stat points you will be able to allocate in character creation! **

**Achievements earned**

**[Reach adulthood]**

**Condition : Reach the age of 18**

**Reward : +15 stat points**

**[Lost virginity]**

**Condition : Have Sex**

**Reward : +5 stat points, + 5 Charisma **

**[Graduate High School]**

**Condition : Graduate from High School **

**Reward : +10 stat points, +5 Intelligence, + 5 wisdom**

**[Otaku]**

**Condition : Watch 100 Anime **

**Reward : + 5 Stat points, [Otaku] Title**

**[Game Nerd]**

**Condition : Complete 100 Games**

**Reward : +5 stat points, [Game Nerd] Title**

**[Blackmailer] Rare Achievement!**

**Condition : Blackmail someone successfully **

**Reward : +5 stat points, [Blackmailer] title**

**[Pervert] Rare Achievement!**

**Condition : Perform 100 perverted actions**

**Reward : +5 stat points, [Pervert] title**

Those last two are sound worse than they are, also screw you floaty box I should have way more achievements than that, OK yes I spent most of my time hiding in my room playing games and watching anime but I'm sure I've done was more things than that.

I just cant remember them at the moment, that's all.

If I had to guess it was the Voyeurism that gave me [Pervert] Achievement, but really who hasn't wanted to spy on girls changing? OK the spy cams I hid may have been overkill, but any guy would have if given the chance!

Moving on it looks like character creation is next, [Enter Name]? That's easy enough my name is... wait what's my name again? How have I forgotten my name? And why aren't I more worried about it?

**[Hint]**

**Once the tutorial is complete the game removes unnecessary data!**

**[Hint]**

**A starter skill is preventing the negative status [Panicked]!**

Unnecessary data? That's my life you stupid box! I can remember plenty, but everything related to names andplaces is gone. I don't know whether I should be happy or worried about some skill affecting my head, better just move on and pick new name, but I've always sucked at naming characters

**Name : Shiro**

Yes fine, I admit it. I'm a weeb, and white really isn't the most original name but I cant think of anything else so lets just move on.

**Shiro, [No title equipped]**

**Level – 1 [0/1000]**

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 110 [1 Regen per Minute]**

**MP – 210 [11 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**SP – 110 [1 Regen per 10 Seconds]**

**Strength [STR] - 1**

**Endurance [END] - 1**

**Dexterity [DEX] – 1**

**Intelligence [INT] - 11**

**Wisdom [WIS] – 11**

**Charisma [CHA] – 6**

**Luck [LCK] – 1**

**Points – 35**

**Money - 0 Credits**

Seriously? Everything starts at 1? Fine. Since there's MP I can assume I'll get magic so looking at this from a RPG perspective I should go for a Mage build to put those boosts to use. Also Neutral Evil? Always though I was more of a lawful neutral, but I can see your point floaty box.

**Shiro, [No title equipped]**

**Level – 1 [0/1000]**

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 150 [5 Regen per Minute]**

**MP – 310 [11 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**SP – 150 [5 Regen per 10 Seconds]**

**STR - 5**

**END - 5**

**DEX – 5**

**INT - 21**

**WIS – 11**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**Points – 0**

**Money - 0 Credits**

That's a bit better, though if there isn't magic I'm going to feel like a complete fool, at least lucks always useful even if I have no way of knowing if these are even high, at least until I see someone else character sheet.

There's a portrait of me on these screen, naked. Not really what I wanted to see.

**Do you wish to change your appearance?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Hmm, I don't really see the point, even though I'm pretty averageas far as looks go, Short black hair, skinny build, the kind of face you couldn't pick out of a crowd if I'm being honest. My only noteworthy feature is my steel grey eyes, and they aren't exactly impressive, still I think its better to be able to blend in than to stand out to much so I'll stick with them.

**Please select a difficulty**

**[Easy] [Normal] [Hard] [Nightmare]**

Easy. I thought I was enjoying an easy life before and I ended up with a knife in my throat, I don't see why I should make things hard if I can just cruise by enjoying the Easy life.

**Do you wish to Enable adult content?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Yes. Obviously. Keep your PG-13 shit away from me.

**Please choose a starting hub **

**[City Apartment] [Hunting Lodge] [Island Hideaway]**

Hub world? I don't quite understand but I'll choose the Apartment, Cities are convenient, so it seems like its the easier start.

**Are you ready to start the Game?**

**Warning once started the setting cannot be changed! **

**[Yes] [No]**

I think so. I cant see anything I'd want to change so I'll just click yes.

**Confirmed, Please enjoy the Game!**

A bright flash blinded me, and once my vision cleared I was standing in the middle of a living room, it doesn't look high class, but it isn't run down either, nice and average. I can live with this. Looks like its a single bedroom apartment, 1 bathroom, a small kitchen and the living room, not bad.

As I'm exploring the apartment I cant help but notice something, its quiet. Far too quiet for a city. I head out of the front door and notice that there is only 1 door, this building has no other apartments, I head downstairs to see an empty receptionist area, and I do mean completely empty, apart from some basic furniture there's nothing else here. No paperwork or stationary on the desk, everything looks brand new. There's a single key on a hook on the wall, so I take it and put it in my pocket.

**[Shiros Apartment Key] added to inventory**

**Skill added [Lock]**

**Skill added [Unlock]**

**[Hint]**

**The Game can be controlled through voice commands, try saying "Inventory" or "Character"!**

More boxes, as I feel around in my pocket I notice the keys have vanished. Why does it always feel like the boxes are mocking me? Oh well might as well try.

"Inventory" the moment I say it a new pop up shows up, this ones a list of options Weapons, Gear, Consumables, Books, Misc and Key chain, all but key chain are greyed out, I tap key chain, unsurprisingly it just has a single line showing the key I put in, I can't remove it from my inventory and there doesn't seem to be any other options so I'll just move on.

"Character" this brings up my character sheet I set up earlier, but now there are a few new options available. Skills, Classes, Titles, Achievements, Perks and Store. Perks and Store are both greyed out at the moment so I'll go for Skills first I guess.

**Skills**

**[Gamers Mind] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through**

**Allows peaceful state of mind**

**Immunity to psychological status effects**

That explains a lot. Really I should be having a breakdown right now but I only really feel curiosity.

**[Gamers Body] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live real life like a game**

I'm not too sure what that means yet, guess that's for me to discover as I 'play the game'.

**[Lock] (Active) LVL 1/30 (0/100)**

**10 MP to use**

**Allows the user to lock doors they possess the key for**

**At level 10 doors locked will be Unpickable**

**At level 20 doors locked will be Unbreakable**

**At level 30 keys can be created for any door, regardless of ownership**

That seems useful, though its a bit overpowered isn't it? If I max it I can just lock anyone's door and permanently seal them. Could be fun, it'd really confuse people at the very least.

**[Unlock] (Active) LVL MAX**

**10 MP to use**

**Allows the user to unlock doors they possess the key for**

Huh. No extra abilities? I'm kinda disappointed, I was expecting it to be able to unlock anything after [Lock], I wonder if there's a lockpicking skill? Moving on.

**[Blackmail] (Active) LVL 14/50 (200/1400)**

**Allows the user to use leverage to force other to obey them. Requires leverage on the victim. Larger orders will require greater leverage**

**At level 10 weak willed targets will be far more likely to obey**

**At level 25 less leverage will be required to make targets obey**

**At level 50 all targets will be far more likely to obey**

Level 14? I guess I did blackmail 2 people for almost a year. I could pretend that I'll never use this but honestly? I love having power over people like that and I've never had much restraint.

**[Skill Creation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Allows the user to create their own skills, as long as they have the stats required**

**Skills can be created manually or automatically through repeated actions**

**To active just think 'Skill Creation' then the name for your new skill, the details will be taken from your mind automatically**

That... actually seems like the most useful skill of them all, I definitely need to experiment with this.

**Quest Started!**

**[Learning the Ropes, Skill Crafting]**

**Objective : Create a new skill**

**Reward : A unique skill Book, 100 credits, 1000 exp**

**[Hint]**

**Unique skills are skills that cannot be created by [Skill Creation], earn them through **

**quests or other means!**

**[Hint]**

**Starting your very first quest has added the quest log feature, just say "Quest Log" to check out your quests!**

Well that's new, but I won't turn down free experience, exactly enough to get my first level, since I'm trying a mage build I think I'll go for an old favourite. 'Skill Creation, Magic Missile'.

**Skill added [Magic Missile]**

**[Magic Missile] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Sends a magic missile at your target dealing (10 + INT) magic damage**

**A additional missile will be added every 10 levels**

**MP Cost will be reduced by 5 every 5 levels**

**At level 10 missiles will track targets**

**At level 50 missiles will have a 5% chance per missile to inflict [Stun] on targets**

**At level 100 missiles will have a 5% chance per missile to inflict [Magic Weakness] on targets, increasing magic damage by 50%**

That went well, better than expected to be honest. The cost is pretty high since I can only cast it three times before I run out of MP but with my regen I can cast it once every 90 seconds and I should be able to increase my INT and WIS soon. Once its leveled it'll be very useful. I'll test it later, I don't want to damage my building.

**Quest Complete!**

**[Learning the Ropes, Skill Crafting]**

**Objective : Create a new skill**

**Reward : [ID Create] skill Book, 100 credits, 1000 exp**

**You have leveled Up!**

**Shiro, [No title equipped]**

**Level – 2 [0/2000]**

**Class - The Gamer [LVL Max]**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 150 [5 Regen per Minute]**

**MP – 310 [11 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**SP – 150 [5 Regen per 10 Seconds]**

**STR - 5**

**END - 5**

**DEX – 5**

**INT - 21**

**WIS – 11**

**CHA – 10**

**LCK – 10**

**Points – 10**

**Money - 100 Credits**

After some thought I increase WIS to 16 and INT to 26, its not a massive increase but it should help, the empty title slots annoying me a little so I go to the titles menu to see what I've got there.

**Titles**

**[Otaku]**

**Increases exp gain of skills and titles originating from Manga or Anime Worlds by 25%**

**[Game Nerd]**

**Increases exp gain of skills and titles originating from Game Worlds by 25%**

**[Pervert]**

**Increases effectiveness of 'Adult' skills by 25%, Increases exp gain of 'Adult' skills and titles by 25%**

Ignoring the last one (for now) I decide on [Game Nerd], magic missile has been in countless games so hopefully should count, I move onto the skill book, after some confusion I realise its been added to the books section of my inventory and take it out,

**[ID Create Skill Book]**

**Grants the user the [ID Create] and [ID Escape] skills**

**Use? [Yes] [No]**

I tap yes and the book glows for a moment before disappearing, as it does I feel new information being added to my brain, fortunately it's pretty painless.

**Skill added [ID Create]**

**[ID Create] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Creates an Instant Dungeon **

**New dungeons will be added as the skill is leveled**

**Dungeons available**

**[Empty] [Zombie]**

**Skill added [ID Escape]**

**[ID Escape] (Active) LVL MAX**

**50 MP to cast**

**Allows the user to leave the Instant Dungeon and return to reality, **

**Cannot be used while in combat**

**Quest Added**

**[Dungeon Diving for Beginners]**

**Objective : Defeat the Boss of the Easy Zombie Dungeon**

**Reward : ?, 500 credits, 5000 exp**

Interesting, very interesting. But I don't really want to add a zombie horde to my apartment building, so I suppose it's time to head out of the building. As I leave the front door I quickly notice that the streets are completely empty, and the surrounding buildings seem unused, I seem to be in a residential area with rows of houses around my apartment complex. Trying the next houses front door reveals that its unlocked but as I explore the house I realise its clearly never been lived in, it's furnished but everything is perfect, too perfect. There's none of the wear and tear furniture gets from everyday use. So I leave and keep going down the street.

As I'm walking I hit a barrier, literally. At the end of the street is a invisible wall preventing me from going any further, After dismissing the message that I had taking -1 HP Damage I run to the other end of the street reveals the same. I can't climb over the fences behind the houses either.

**[Hint]**

**While the hub world starts small, it can be upgraded in the store once it is unlocked!**

Nice to know, but pretty useless at the moment. Since I can't leave I guess here will have to do.

"[ID Create, Zombies]"

**Please choose a difficulty for this dungeon**

**[Easy] [Normal] [Hard] [Nightmare]**

Normal, Hard and Nightmare are greyed out so I select Easy, The moment I do the sky goes dark. The only illumination is from the full moon, which would be great if it wasn't a pale red. I can already hear moaning and movement from the street, luckily I'm still in a back garden so I crouch and slowly sneak around the house to the front garden, hiding behind the front fence I glance over to see a figure stumbling down the street, it seems to be alone.

**Skill added [Sneak]**

**[Sneak] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**Allows the user to stay undetected, more effective in dark environments or behind cover**

**At level 25 users movement will become silent**

**At level 50 user will have all scents removed while sneaking**

**At level 75 user will become immune to hostile searching skills**

**At level 100 user will gain the ability to blend into shadows, becoming invisible **

I dismiss the notification for now, I really don't have the time to be messing with menus right now.

As it gets closer to my hiding spot I can see that it looks female, her skin looks pale and sickly, her clothes torn and blood stained. She has blood stains around her mouth and red eyes that almost glow. I think I could beat her with my [Magic Missile] skill. As I'm focusing on her a new notification appears.

**Skill added [Observe]**

**[Observe] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**Provides information on target**

**At level 25 targets perks and emotional state will be revealed**

**At level 50 targets background and skills will be revealed**

**At level 100 targets thoughts about the user and the targets secrets will be revealed (when applicable)**

**[Female Zombie] LVL 1**

**HP – 100**

**SP – 100**

**Primary stat – Strength**

That's useful, extremely so once its leveled. If she only has 100 HP I can kill her easy enough it would just take 3 [Magic Missiles]. Doable but it would almost empty my MP so I better not miss. I hide back behind the fence and wait for her to pass and slowly leave the garden getting behind her. I hold my hands apart and create my first [Magic Missile] between them, its smaller than I expected, barely the size of a baseball. It's a glowing purple orb, it looks pretty cool but the glow reveals my presence to my target. She turns and starts to shamble towards me, but she's very slow. I could outpace her with a fast walk.

As I thrust my hands forward my [Magic Missile] shoots forward and hits her in the chest knocking her over, I quickly prepare another hitting her while she's down. And then one final one to finish her off. I feel pretty drained with my MP so low but I've won my first battle. I'm glad I have [Gamers Mind] because I'd definitely be freaking out over the corpse otherwise. She's missing parts of her chest from where my [Magic Missiles] hit her, I can see her broken ribs and damaged organs. It's pretty gruesome, honestly it's a shame though, she's actually pretty cute if you look past the blood and gore.

**Battle Won!**

**EXP – 50**

**Drops – Rotten Flesh**

The exp is OK but I really could have done without rotten flesh in my inventory, apparently it's a crafting material but I have no idea what I'd make with it. As I wait for my MP to regen I hear more moaning behind me, looking back I can see 6 more zombies shambling towards me, a quick observe reveals that they are all level 1. my MP is still recovering so I back away. They're still slow so there's no real threat as long as I keep moving. Thinking quickly I decide to create a new skill. I need something that can hit multiple targets, as a mage there's really only one choice.

'Skill Creation, Chain Lightning'

**Skill Creation Failed**

**50 INT Required**

...shit. Fine I can try more.

'Skill Creation, Fireball'

**Skill added [Fireball]**

**[Fireball] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0/100)**

**250 MP to cast**

**Sends a fireball at target dealing (50+INT) Fire Damage, deals (25+(INT/2) to any targets within a 3 meter radius**

**Damage will be increased by 10 every 10 levels**

**MP cost will be reduced by 5 every 5 levels**

**At level 30 fireball will have a 25% chance to inflict [Burning], dealing 10 fire damage every 5 seconds**

**At level 60 fireball will no longer have friendly fire **

**At level 100 fireball will have a 5% chance to incinerate targets, killing them instantly (Does not effect boss characters or targets with a 10 level advantage over the user) **

It's no chain lightning but it'll do, my MP has recovered enough to use my new spell so I create the [Fireball] in between my hands and throw it at the group, sending them flying back, it wasn't quite enough to kill the one it hit but it certainly bought me some time, which I'll need since my MP is practically empty. I hop a fence and run to one of the houses back gardens while they are still down. Jumping over a few more fences I find a bush to hide in before any of them manage to follow me. I can hear them moving into the first garden now that they've recovered from being thrown around. I stay in the bush for a while longer as they stumble around separating and wandering off to search for me. After a couple of minutes my MP is back to full so I leave my spot and return to the main street they 6 have spread around so I launch a [Magic Missile] at the closest knocking him over, then another to finish him.

Ignoring a notification that [Magic Missile] had leveled up I return to the back garden and wait for the rest to arrive, as my MP regens. As they start to funnel into the garden I prepare another [Fireball] and wait for them all to arrive and throw it at them.

**Critical Hit! X2 Damage**

**[Hint]**

**Critical Hit chance is decided by your luck stat and the area hit, so make sure not to neglect it!**

The group get blown apart by the explosion limbs flying away as the zombies are destroyed. I've seen countless characters use Fire magic before but it never felt quite as good as this. The heat makes me sweat and my heart has never beaten so fast, it's a wonderful feeling. Is this what pyromaniacs feel? If so then I completely understand why they'd risk their health and freedom for it. Magic is truly amazing. I don't even mind the smell of burnt flesh, it isn't pleasant but if a bad smell is the price of destroying my enemies with fire and explosions then it's a price I will gleefully pay.

**Perk Gained [****Novice Pyromancer****]**

**[Novice Pyromancer]**

**Increases damage of Fire Magic spells by 10%**

**Decreases MP cost of Fire Magic spells by 10%**

**Class Gained [Novice Mage] **

**[Novice Mage] LVL 1/25 (0/100)**

**Increases all spells effectiveness by 10%**

**Decreases MP cost all spells by 10%**

**Increases MP Regen by 10%**

**Perk Menu Unlocked in the Character Sheet**

**Battle Won!**

**EXP – 300**

**Drops – Rotten Flesh x5 **

I check the messages as I calm myself. It's nice to have another feature unlocked and passive increases are always welcome. Once I've calmed down enough I realise that I'm still not done, the quest objective was to defeat a boss but I haven't seen anything like that yet. So I had back to the street after letting my MP Regen and switching my class to [Novice Mage]. In the middle of the street there's a single zombie but unlike the others this one is dressed differently, looking like he's just stepped out of a museum clad in Roman armour. I duck behind a fence and peer over so I use [Observe] on him.

**[Zombie Warrior] LVL 5 {Boss}**

**HP – 250**

**SP – 200**

**Primary stat – Endurance**

This should be doable, 3 [Magic Missiles] will deal around 120 damage with my new class, if I ambush him then retreat while he's knocked down I should be fine. I create my missile and launch it at the zombies back, the orb streaks through the air smashing into its back, it stumbles forward but doesn't fall so I follow up with another [Magic Missile]. The zombie hadn't recovered yet so the second shot knocks him to the ground, my third shot hits him directly in the face, Blasting away his skin and revealing the skull underneath.

**Critical Hit! X2 Damage**

Another observe shows that the boss is down to just under 100 HP but he is rising up quickly, far faster than the regular zombies. He gets back on his feet and starts running down the street. He isn't that fast, its more of a jog than a run but he's far faster than the shambling zombies I beat before. I retreat back into another garden hopping fences as I move from garden to garden. I can outpace him, as he attempts to follow. He clearly isn't very smart as he fails to get over the fences properly, falling over as he tries to climb them. My MP recovers while I run so I prepare another [Magic Missile] and send it at him as he blunders over a fence, knocking him back. With his health down so low it's the perfect time for another [Fireball].

Creating my little ball of destruction I admire its glow for a moment while the zombie tries to get over the fence again before launching it at him. I watch with glee as it connects melting his skin and blasting him across the garden. I get a warm fuzzy feeling as I look upon the devastation my spell caused, if this is what a level 2 mage can do I can't wait for the higher levels.

**Battle Won!**

**EXP – 500**

**Drops – Putrid Flesh**

**Quest Complete!**

**[Dungeon Diving for Beginners]**

**Objective : Defeat the Boss of the Easy Zombie Dungeon**

**Reward : Portal Added to the Hub, 500 credits, 5000 exp**

**You have leveled Up!**

**Shiro, Game Nerd**

**Level – 4 [850/4000]**

**Class – Novice Mage [LVL 1/25 (38/100)]**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 150 [5 Regen per Minute]**

**MP – 400 [20 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**SP – 150 [5 Regen per 10 Seconds]**

**STR - 5**

**END - 5**

**DEX – 5**

**INT - 30**

**WIS – 20**

**CHA – 15**

**LCK – 15**

**Points – 2**

**Money - 600 Credits**

I quickly increase INT to 30 and WIS to 20, leaving me 12 points to spend, after some thought I increase CHA and LCK to 15 and save the last 2 for now, I liked having my stats be multiples of 5. I use [ID Escape] to leave the dungeon and head back to my apartment.

Once I arrive I notice a new door in my living room that wasn't there before, looks like I found my portal, as I approach it a new menu appears.

**Congratulations on earning your Portal!**

**From here you can traverse to other worlds, this would usually have a one time cost to unlock but as this is your first time the first world chosen is free!**

**Please select the world you wish to go to first.**

**[Pokémon]**

**Capture Pokémon to battle for you, collect gym badges and complete your Pokédex on this adventure!**

**If selected you will be able to choose a region to start in, and will not be able to choose another world until you have become the champion of your starter region**

**[Persona 4 Golden]**

**Summon Personas to battle shadows, improve your social links and solve the mystery of the midnight channel!**

**If selected you will take the place of the Protagonist of Persona 4 and will not be able to choose another world until you have reached the True Ending**

**[Overlord]**

**Take the role of Supreme Being of the Great Tomb of Nazarick as you lead your followers in this new world they have been transported to!**

**If selected you will take the place of Lord Momonga (The Skeletal Form is optional) and will not be able to choose another world until you have completed The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc**

**[High School DxD]**

**Join Rias Gremory and her peerage in Kuoh academy, whether you join the devils, another faction or make your own is entirely up to you! **

**If selected you will be able to choose from multiple potential starts and will not be able to choose another world until you have reached the conclusion of the Rias Gremory Arranged Marriage Quest **

**[Mass Effect]**

**Lead the Normandy in the battle against the Geth and Saren the Rouge Spectre!**

**If selected you will take the role of Commander Shepard and will not be able to choose another world until you have completed Mass Effect 1**

**[Overwatch]**

**Play as wide variety of Heroes in this team based game!**

**If selected you will not be able to choose another world until you have 150 victories, and have unlocked 1 Overwatch Hero as a Follower**

**[Star Wars The Old Republic]**

**Play as one of 8 classes in this galactic adventure.**

**If selected you be able to choose from the 8 classes and will not be able to choose another world until you have completed your class story**

...looks like I'll be playing this game for a long long time.

**AN : This is the first story I've ever written and honestly I shouldn't have started with a Gamer story, there's way too much to keep track off. I realise it's pretty stupid but hey I've got to start somewhere**

**I started writing this about 5 hours ago on a whim, I've read hundreds, if not thousands of Fanfics over the years and have finally decided to give it a try, please feel free to give me some advice, cause i have no idea what I'm doing**

**I do want to keep this going, though i don't really have a plan yet, i haven't even decided which world Shiro should go to ****first (if you have any preference let me know)**

**Thanks for spending some time reading, hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit if you read this far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Also Shiro is a dark character, he might not seem too bad this early but he's going to get much worse as he gathers power, so expect a lot of dark shit (Torture, Blackmail, Enslavement, Character death, etc) from this fic, consider yourselves warned**

Chapter 2 : Gathering Power (and waifus)

This... changes a lot, I need to think carefully about this since it seems like I'll be stuck in whichever world I choose. May as well start at the top of the list.

Pokémon. Potentially great, getting Pokémon to fight my battles for me sounds wonderful. At least while I'm in that world, if I tried to take them with me to any other world they'd stand out entirely too much. Might even be recognisable if the Pokémon games exist in other worlds, having to explain why I have a pet Venusaur (which is the best 1st gen starter, charizard is overrated) would attract way too much attention, having people find out I can travel between worlds would be far worse, I don't need that kind of scrutiny until I'm so strong it won't matter.

Persona. Also could work, summoning personas to do my fighting for me would be nice, but any damage they take effects the summoner (at least I think that's how it works), but the major downside is the final boss. I'd really rather not have to battle Izanami. Picking fights with literal gods is not my idea of good time, not unless I'm certain I could win, so it'll have to wait for some other time. I definitely want to go there though, best girl Rise is in there.

Overlord. Definitely interesting. In the canon Overlord Momonga is a god amongst mortals, the strongest that world has to offer can barely handle the weakest Nazarick has. When I read the light novels my biggest problem was how wimpy Momonga usually acted. Even when Nazarick started to take it's rightful place, ruling over the weaker kingdoms it was only because Demiurge misunderstood a single sentence from Momonga. If I can take his place, and his powers I'd be in a far more secure position. Plus gaining Nazarick and it's inhabitants for myself would be perfect, I'd never need to fight my own battles again with Albedo as a follower. The more I think about this the more appealing it seems. Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, the Battle Maids, I want them all. With a harem of super-powered waifus I'd be unstoppable. It definitely seems like the obvious choice.

**Quest Added**

**[Birth of the Harem Emperor, part 1]**

**Objective : Build a Harem of 3 people**

**Reward : Harem Lord Perk, 25+ CHA, part 2 unlocked**

Take that Issei, who would want to be a king when you can be an Emperor, I never did like Issei, I don't even really know why I just found him annoying, why does that idiot deserve a harem. He doesn't, in fact I should take them from him if I ever go to the DxD world. It should be easy enough to crush him before he becomes a devil.

**Quest Added**

**[The King is Dead, Long live the Emperor]**

**Objective : Prevent Issei Hyoudou from gaining a Harem by any means necessary **

**Reward : Wife Stealer Perk, Dream Crusher Perk**

Huh. I wish I could preview perks, but still with this it's guaranteed, I hate leaving quests incomplete so I guess I have to steal Isseis girls for myself, a terrible shame.

High School DxD. Not yet, I'm not going to a world with literal gods, devils and angels until I have far more power than I do now. As much as I want to get started on my new quest I'm not ready, DxD may seem like a Harem Comedy but that world's scary, there are way too many people in that place that could insta-kill me. I'm coming for your girls Issei, just not yet.

Mass Effect. Tempting, but mostly because I want a spaceship and alien waifus. I can wait, besides the girl I want most from mass effect isn't in the first game so I'd have to stick around for ages to get her, but I will be going there one day, Mirandas perfect ass is waiting for me (even if I don't particularly like her personality). Still patience is a virtue apparently, so I'll put this on hold.

Overwatch. Again very tempting, but probably for the wrong reasons. I should choose the first world carefully after considering the pros and cons, not just because I want to fuck Tracer (though how I'd pull that off with her being a lesbian I'm not too sure, something to think about). All the girls there are hot (even Zaryas got that sexy amazon vibe) but I need power quickly. Though getting the powers of Overwatch heroes would be great and since it seems like that world works like the game death is likely not a problem, and 150 victories sounds like a lot but it probably wouldn't be that hard, just time consuming. Maybe another time.

Star Wars. I loved the Old Republic mmo. I put hundreds of hours into it, even if I never actually did a light side character. Its extremely tempting, becoming a Sith Lord would be amazing, I'd even get a slave Twi'lek after I completed the starter world, though Vette is extremely disobedient so getting her to actually obey would be a problem. In the game she can't actually betray you no matter how much a dick you are to her but there's no guarantee that would remain true in that world. I'd need some way to keep her loyal, which is a problem since she's a light side companion and I have no intention of playing the heroic light side type.

**Quest Added**

**[Rise of the Slave Master]**

**Objective : Acquire and train a slave**

**Reward : [Enslave] Skill, Slave Master Perk**

That'll work, this game might actually be too easy with the free stuff it keeps throwing at me. There's no requirement on who the slave should be so I can just grab someone weak to complete this, Vette still seems like she'd be a massive pain to train so I' ll put that on hold for now. Also I really don't want to have to fight Valkorion, the guy eats planets. Even though it says I only have to complete the character story if I want to do the Sith Warrior then I'd have to interact with him eventually and I don't want an immortal body snatching monster to have any reason to be paying attention to me. Would [Gamers Mind] protect me from possession? I have no idea and I'm not in a rush to find out.

Therefore the obvious choice is Overlord, where I can be a stupidly powerful mage in my fancy tomb with an army of ridiculously powerful minions. It's a great starting place and if I can take the Floor Guardians to other worlds with me I'll be able to easily win most battles with the likes of Albedo and Sebas protecting me.

The moment I select Overlord I collapse to my knees, my head feels like its on fire as countless Spells are forced into my mind. Momonga might have been a bit wimpy personality wise but I can't deny that he's clearly a genius when it comes to magic. Hundreds of Skill pop ups fill my vision as I suddenly remember a small bit of trivia about Momonga, he had a special ability called Dark Wisdom, allowing him to learn up to 718 spell. 718 spells which were currently being forced into my head. This is a great thing, truly it is, but it's rather hard to see it that way when my head feels like it's about to explode.

After what seemed like an eternity the notifications and the pain both disappeared leaving only 1 single pop up.

**Skill Set Added**

**[Momonga the Overlord]**

Convenient. It would have taken entirely too long to close them all one by one, checking my skills list there are now 2 categories Shiro the Gamer and Momonga the Overlord. Clicking Momonga the list expands massively, I doubt I'll ever use even a quarter to these spells quickly scanning the list for my favourite Overlord spell it doesn't take long to find it.

**[Grasp Heart] (Active) LVL MAX**

**500 MP to use**

**9th tier spell, Crushes the targets heart causing instant death, if resisted stuns target instead**

It's beautiful. Also currently uncastable. I really need to get my level up. Badly.

Now that my head it's burning I notice that the new door has opened showing the dark purple void behind it, I had kinda hoped I was done with voids but oh well, my new world awaits. Stepping though the door a new pop up appears.

**Please Select Form**

**[Human] [Skeleton]**

As much as I love Momongas badass skeleton appearance there are some things that I'm just not willing to lose...

Especially if I want to complete the Harem Emperor quest then I'm going to require that particular body part, so I quickly select human.

Once again my vision is filled with notifications, only this time they are far more welcome. The sight of so many Level Up pop ups is a glorious and unexpected thing.

**You have leveled Up!**

**Shiro, Game Nerd**

**Level – 100 [0%]**

**Class – Novice Mage [LVL 1/25 (38%)]**

**Race – Immortal Human**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 150 [5 Regen per Minute]**

**MP – 400 [20 Regen per 10 seconds]**

**SP – 150 [5 Regen per 10 Seconds]**

**STR - 5**

**END - 5**

**DEX – 5**

**INT - 30**

**WIS – 20**

**CHA – 15**

**LCK – 15**

**Points – 962**

**Money - 600 Credits**

**Hint**

**To lower the excessive amount of numbers experience meters have been changed to a percentage!**

I knew Momonga was level 100, but I did not expect this. This game is broken, completely broken, what kind of poorly designed game lets you skip 96 levels just by starting the first world. It's completely nonsensical and broken. I love it. I was honestly preparing myself for months of grinding to get this far and it just gives it to me. Also 'Immortal Human' wonder what made that change? Was it my level hitting a certain threshold? I don't know but really does it matter? Immortality is never a curse, despite what those edgy characters would tell you.

After some thought I increase STR, END and DEX to 50 each and CHA and LCK to 75. I don't want to have a glaring weakness so increasing everything seems good. Then I put INT and WIS up to 100 each leaving me with 557 to go. I confirm my current stats while I think about where to put the rest of the points.

**Perk Earned for reaching 50 STR**

**[Massive Strength]**

**Doubles all Melee Damage.**

**Perk Earned for reaching 50 END**

**[Resilient Body]**

**All Damage reduced by 25%**

**Perk Earned for reaching 50 DEX**

**[Hawkeyes]**

**Flawless vision, allows detection of hidden things**

**Perk Earned for reaching 50 INT **

**[Mana Attuned]**

**Additional 10 MP per 1 INT **

**Perk Earned for reaching 100 INT**

**[Mana Lord]**

**Additional 20 MP per 1 INT, Increases effectiveness of all spells**

**Perk Earned for reaching 50 WIS**

**[Magic Factory]**

**Doubles MP Regeneration**

**Perk Earned for reaching 100 WIS**

**[Wisdom of the Sages]**

**Increases all Skill and Class EXP gain by x5**

**Perk Earned for reaching 50 CHA**

**[Trustworthy Face]**

**People will Trust you far easier, people will be less likely to accuse you without solid evidence**

**Perk Earned for reaching 50 LCK**

**[Gamblers Charm]**

**Games of chance will be almost impossible to lose**

I'll forever deny that I spent the next 10 minutes laughing manically, fortunately there is no one else in the void but me. I had thought that 50 in a stat would be just slightly above average, but from the perks acquired it would seem that it's far better than that. And I still have hundreds of points to spend.

Dropping 25 more into CHA and LCK so I can see what their 100 perks are, I decide to split all 500 remaining points between INT and WIS, putting them both at 350. Honestly I should probably spread them out more but screw that I want to be a OP Mage dammit.

**Perk Earned for reaching 100 LCK**

**[Lucky Gacha]**

**Once a week you can spin the Gacha in the store for a free item.**

**Perk Earned for reaching 100 CHA**

**[Flawless Appearance]**

**You are a work of art that could make a supermodel cry in jealousy, you will always be a 10/10 **

**Perk Earned for reaching 250 INT**

**[Mana God]**

**Additional 50 MP per 1 INT, Increases effectiveness of all spells massively**

**Perk Earned for reaching 250 WIS**

**[Wisdom of the Divine]**

**Increases all EXP gain by x10, MP regens every 5 seconds **

This game is completely broken, I've played some unbalanced games but this is a whole new level of broke. Who needs too actually put in effort when you can just skip straight to the end game.

**Shiro, Game Nerd**

**Level – 100 [0%]**

**Class – Novice Mage [LVL 1/25 (38%)]**

**Race - Immortal Human**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – 600 [50 Regen per Minute]**

**MP – 31600 [700 Regen per 5 seconds]**

**SP – 600 [50 Regen per 10 Seconds]**

**STR - 50**

**END - 50**

**DEX – 50**

**INT - 350**

**WIS – 350**

**CHA – 100**

**LCK – 100**

**Points – 7**

**Money - 600 Credits**

31K MP, adding the perks up in my head I realise I'm getting 90 MP per INT point + my 100 starting MP. I love this game, it's a easily exploitable mess and I wouldn't change a single thing about it.

Curious about the Gacha I go to the store now that it isn't greyed out, there are 3 options Buy, Sell and Gacha, ignoring buy and sell for now I tap Gacha and use my free spin.

**[The Demon King's Ring]**

**Reflects all magic cast on the user**

I recognise this, it's from How not to summon a demon lord. It's also ridiculously powerful. Quickly putting it on my finger I realise that my hands are far bigger than they were 5 minutes ago. It appears that my hopes of blending into the background will go unfulfilled, because I certainly wasn't this tall or muscled before, I don't know how I managed to miss growing and bulking up so much but I'm not complaining, I was always short for my age, a mere 5 feet 3 inches, but now I seem at least a foot and a half taller, I have finally escaped the manlet zone, who's short now you pricks! I wish I could go back to my first world just to laugh at the guys who made fun of my height, and then punch them through a wall.

**Are you Ready to continue?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I guess I'm done admiring myself for now. So I tap yes and once again my vision goes black, it's becoming a recurring thing at this point. Once it clears I can see a conference room, with a large white round table that I'm sat at. I recognise this, it's the first scene just after the slime leaves. So I must be in Nazarick just before it gets teleported to the new world. Further inspection shows that I'm wearing Momongas robes open at the chest revealing my muscled chest, normally I'd never wear something that showed off my chest, but then again normally I don't look like a Olympic athlete, so I'll roll with it. If you've got it flaunt it I guess.

Grabbing the golden staff floating on a pedestal and head out towards the throne room, I have some vague knowledge of the layout from Momonga so finding my way isn't too complicated. As I travel I try to recall what happens in season 1 so I can work out some kind of plan, not much happens in episode 1 I don't think, Momonga meets Hero Hero, Nazarick gets transported, Momonga gropes Albedo (can't blame the guy) and then there's the oath of loyalty scene. Nothing I need to worry about.

As I reach the throne room I see Sebas and the Combat Maids of Pleiades standing guard outside it, Sebas looks seriously cool, butlers usually do for some reason, still if I hadn't read the LN and watched the anime I would have no idea he was so powerful. The maids are beautiful, even Entoma even though I know her face is just a bug mask, still I need to make sure she doesn't lose to Evileye when that arc happens, it'd be a black mark on Nazarick to have one of my Maids lose to some vampire loli, I'll make sure she has some additional support when that event happens, If that event happens. Guess I should have them follow me so I can quickly send out Sebas to scout after we get transported.

"Follow." there's no point saying anything more now, they're just emotionless NPCs, it'd be a waste of words.

With them following me I head through the giant metal doors into the throne room. Right besides the throne, My Throne, is Albedo. She's even more beautiful than I expected and I'm suddenly glad Momongas robes are so loose, she was always my favourite. I always have loved the crazy yandere types, which with the benefit of hindsight would probably explain why I ended up dating a psychopath, you'd think that I would have learned from the experience and would want to avoid the crazy possessive types, but you'd be wrong.

"Stand By." sending the maids and Sebas off to the side I take a seat on my glorious throne, which is a power trip all by itself. It makes the fact that this is all mine feel so much more real. Albedo is smiling at me. My heart is beating way too fast, I am not some stuttering virgin, but Albedo is a work of art, from her long black silky hair (with those cute horns on either side of her head), to her entrancing yellow eyes, not to mention the sinfully sexy body wrapped in a tight white dress. I suddenly remember what else Momonga does in episode 1, quickly opening her settings and skipping through the ridiculously long log to the end I find what I'm looking for. 'By the way, on the inside she's a bitch'. There's something wrong with her creator, oh well I have the staff so I can change it however I want. 'She is deeply in love with Shiro, but doesn't mind sharing him'. Why worry about her being going psycho when I can just change her very settings to suit my needs. I wish I had enough time to alter all the NPCs settings but I couldn't even reach them all in time.

"Kneel." with a single word everyone in the room drops to their knees, again a complete power trip, the sight of these monstrously strong beings are kneeling before me is sending my ego up to entirely new heights. This feels right, like I was born to do this. My past life really was just some stupid tutorial setting me up for this. As I glance around I see the flags of each former guild member, Momonga would have seen this as nostalgic and sad, I do not. If I didn't think the guardians (their creations) would object I'd rip them down and burn them. They are relics of the past, I am Nazaricks future. At the very least I can be thankful they made this mighty tomb for me to rule over, and that they left all their powerful gear in the treasury.

Only seconds left till teleportation time, I close my eyes and wait for this world to truly begin. I feel a wave of powerful magic pass over me and smile, it's begun.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Shiro?" I'd recognise that voice anywhere, I don't even need to open my eyes to know Albedo is the one talking.

"You didn't feel it Albedo? Sebas. Nazarick has been moved to a new land by a powerful magic, step out of the tomb and confirm the surroundings around Nazarick." I can see the shocked look on their faces, except for Sebas who remains completely professional, he really is so cool.

"Understood, Lord Shiro." He even sounds badass, I'm kinda jealous. He leaves immediately to carry out my orders. So professional, I'm so happy [Gamers Mind] helps control my emotions or I'd be fanboying right now and that wouldn't leave the best impression on my new minions.

"Pleiades. Go to the ninth floor and guard it from any possible intruders." I already know that there won't be any intruders, at least not until we trick those greedy workers into coming here, but they don't know that so it's best to at least act like a leader would.

"As you wish, Lord Momonga." Yuri Alphas is just as professional as Sebas but she looks slightly worried, it makes sense since in the anime she didn't know that Nazarick had been moved at this point, but I want to seem all-knowing so revealing that early will make them think I'm wise. I do have a very high WIS stat after all.

Albedo hasn't stopped kneeling yet, strange. In the show she rises with the others, I remember that, taking a closer look at her she seems to be shaking slightly.

"What is wrong Albedo?" I ask, better to get to the bottom of this quickly.

"I'm sorry Lord Shiro, I've failed you, I'm suppose to be in charge of Nazaricks defences but I didn't even notice when we were caught in a spell!" Huh, she's crying. She never did that in the anime, isn't she a bit too sensitive?

"It's fine, Albedo. This spell is far beyond any of you, you are forgiven this time." I say in a regal tone, at least I think it's regal, maybe pretentious would be more appropriate. Maybe I should work on that like Momonga does? Nah too much effort. It seems to work though as Albedo stops blubbering and she has a slight blush on her cheeks as she rises.

"Lord Shiro, I failed my duties. Please punish me as you see fit." Maybe the guardians are too loyal, seriously how did Momonga ever convince himself that there was a chance they would betray him. Still I can't just say no, it didn't work for Shalltear and I doubt it'll work here. Damn it Momonga was groping her at this point and I'm stuck dealing with her fanatical loyalty, better fix this.

"Very well Albedo. You will be disciplined for your failure, but not now. Nazarick is in a state of emergency and we cannot afford to remove you from your position, even temporally." I'm going to ignore how much her blush deepened when I said 'disciplined' for now.

"Thank you Lord Shiro, what are my orders?" and like that she's back to being a professional, I should have her increase Nazaricks defence level, but screw that. If Momonga got to grope those massive tits then so do I.

"Come here."

"At once, Lord Shiro."

The moment the order leaves my lips she rushes in front of me, getting right in my face. Momonga was right she really does smell good.

"I'm going to touch you Albedo. I take it you have no objections?" like she could object after I messed around in her settings. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Of course not Lord Shiro, I live to serve you, just as all the beings Nazarick do." she sounds way too excited. Shouldn't it be the other way around, what girl would be so excited to be molested. Anime logic is the best.

This is it. The moment I have been waiting for since I saw overlord in the world list. Truly dying was the best thing I ever did.

As I reached out and grasp her impressively soft breasts over the top of her dress a thought occurs, this is why I got this power, not for anything as petty as adventure. The gamer power exists solely so I can build a harem of beautiful and powerful women. Albedos moaning distracts me from my deep musings so I get back to what I was doing rubbing my thumbs over her hard nipples. She might be enjoying this more than I am.

**Albedo recruited into your Harem!**

Wait already? I thought it'd be way more work than a quick grope. This'll be easier than I expected at this rate, I can't imagine Shalltear being any harder to recruit. Aura I'm not decided on, I know she's like 70 years old but she sure as hell doesn't look it. Then there's the village girl, she's a cute one, what was her name again? Emri? Enri? Yeah that sounds right, sorry alchemist dude but I don't like you enough to let you have her, with Sebas I like him enough to let him have his human lover, the guy deserves it.

There's the battle maids though I'm not sure how the logistics of that would work with Entoma and CZ Delta. Solution as well now that I think about it, since she's a literal slime. But Narberal, Lupusregina and Yuri should be fine, probably. Then that crazy chick Clementine, I'm sure that will end well for me, but having a pet psycho assassin would be useful, even if I have to train her first.

Who else is there? There's the redhead adventurer from the city, then there's the princess who's obsessed with that weak kid. Plus Blue Rose but they won't show up till much later, so there's no reason to worry about them now.

OH! There's the white lizard girl! Wait do lizard women even have the same parts? Something to look into later.

I can't help the feeling I'm forgetting something but this is important. As I think some more I remember that the workers who try and rob Nazarick have the cute half-elf girl and the bankrupt noble girl whose names I've forgotten. A particularly loud moan reminds me what I was forgetting, just how long was I planning on molesting Albedo? Not that she seems to mind, her face is completely red and she's panting heavily. With great reluctance I remove my hands from her (after one last squeeze for good luck). I'm not going to bother apologizing since she obviously enjoyed it.

"You're going to take me for the first time here and now, right? What should I do about my clothes? Shall I remove them myself or would you like to remove the, Lord Shiro?" Damn it woman, don't tempt me, I have important necromancer stuff to do. She really is one thirsty girl.

"Now isn't the time that Albedo, that will have to wait until later, I simply think better with a pair of breasts in my hands." Yup, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it "Anyway I have an order for you, Except for Victim and Gargantua, gather everyone at the fighting arena on the sixth floor. Have them gather there in an hour." I want my oaths of loyalty, there's something extremely satisfying about having such powerful beings kneel before me.

"At once, Lord Shiro. Please use my breasts whenever you require." I honestly can't tell is she really believes me about thinking better, but it really doesn't matter. I will happily take her up on that offer. As she leaves I spend a moment admiring her swaying ass, that's mine I can do whatever I want to it whenever I want. This is true power, not silly spells or waving swords around. The only sword I wish to wield is in my boxers, wait am I even wearing boxers? A quick check reveals that no, underwear is not included in the Momonga outfit, makes sense now that I think about it, guy has nothing to hide, literally. As amusing as my rambling are I decide to get back to business.

Time to get moving, using Momongas ring, one of way too many (dude liked his jewellery), I teleport to the sixth floor arena. Immediately after I arrive I see Aura jump from the box in an impressive display of acrobatics doing a front flip on the way down then doing a V for victory pose when she lands, she's way too cute. She rushes towards me kicking up a cloud of dirt (none of which goes near me, she really is impressive).

"Welcome, Lord Shiro! Welcome to the floor which we guard!" now that she's directly in front of me I realise that she's tiny, barely reaching my chest, was she always that small in the anime? I don't really remember. She's seriously excited, but I think that's just her default emotion.

"I will be intrude for a while." I already know what her response will be, I just want to hear her say it.

"What are you saying?! You are the lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! It's absolute ruler! There is no one that would ever consider you as intruding!" Yup, still makes me feel all warm inside to hear someone so strong acknowledge me as the ultimate ruler of this place. I can't believe Momonga got all depressed hearing them all compliment him, this is wonderful.

"By the way..." as I glance around she realises what I'm looking for, or who I'm looking for to be exact.

"Mare! You are being rude to Lord Shiro! Hurry up and get down here!" She's gesturing wildly at her brother as she yells at him. "I-I can't, Sis..." there he is, the best AoE damage dealer in Nazarick, shaking at the thought of jumping down. This boy has literal pet dragons that he rides and this scares him?

"Mare!" Aura seems as impressed by his fear as I am.

"F-fine!" it seems he's more scared of Aura then he is the drop, smart. As he jumps down with far less acrobatics then his sister the wind pushes his skirt up, despite the distance my upgraded eyes easily see things I really didn't particularly want to, there was something deeply wrong with his creator.

Almost falling over as he lands he takes a moment to straiten his short skirt before running over to me with what is perhaps the most feminine run I've ever seen. I take a moment to remind myself that traps are indeed gay, (making a note in my head to never to to the Re Zero world, meeting that trap catgirl/boy could only end poorly) and wait for him to reach me.

"I-I am sorry for making you wait, Lord Shiro." He's just way too damn cute, after spending another moment cursing his creator I calm myself down, briefly wondering why [Gamers Mind] isn't helping, and explain why I'm here.

"I came here today to have the two of you help me with something." Gesturing to the staff I have at my side.

"U-U-Um, i-is that the legendary item that only Lord Shiro can wield?" These two are way too excitable, it's too cute.

"That's right, This is the strongest guild weapon that Ains Ooal Gown created together. The Staff of Ains Ooal Gown. Each stone in the mouths of the seven crowning snakes is a god artifact" Unlike Momonga I don't feel particularly proud of the staff, it's an impressive weapon but I'm not the one who spent so much time trying to make it, it's a tool nothing more. "On top of that, the power in the staff itself transcends god level. It's on par with any world level item." Even still I'll happily boast about it, the look of awe in their eyes is wonderful.

"Amazing!" "That's so amazing, Lord Shiro!"

"I have decided to run some tests with it. You two will be assisting"

"Yes! We will prepare immediately!"

"Also, I have ordered the Guardians to gather here, they will arrive within the hour." Aura makes an amusing face when I say that. I'd almost forgotten about her dislike of Shalltear.

"Huh? Is Shalltear coming as well?" She looks kinda sad when I nod. Oh well, they'll have to learn to tolerate each other, maybe it'd be amusing to stick them on a mission together?

I have the lizard-like set up some targets for me (I'm not sure if they are the same spices as the Season 2 lizards, but honestly I don't really care either).

[Summon! Primal Fire Elemental!] with the spell cast the red gem in my staff glows before both targets burst into flames turning into an inferno, which quickly takes the shape. The beast is massive, a floating body made of pure flame. My newly discovered pyromania greatly approves of the site.

"Aura, Mare, try fighting it." The look of excitement on Auras face is amusing, but not as amusing as the worry on Mares. Sorry little trap you aren't getting out of this.

"Huh?! Can I?"

"U-Um, I just remembered something I needed to do..." oh no you don't, you're not escaping this, fight for my amusement.

"Mare!" Aura grabs Mare before he can try and sneak away, there's no real reason to make him fight it, I just think it's mildly amusing, in all seriousness the Fire Elemental couldn't threaten a single Floor Guardian, let alone two.

"Primal Fire Elemental. Attack the Twins!" It tried, it really did, in this world a Primal Fire Elemental could probably destroy a country as it's level is in the upper eighties. But against Auras whip and Mares support magic

it barely managed to put up a fight. Poor elemental, I actually feel slightly sorry for it, I'll summon it in some other battle where it can rampage for a while later.

Still I better message Sebas to tell him where to meet us. [Message]

"Yes. What is it, Lord Shiro." Sebas says, his voice seems to be coming from inside me head, weird but after the past day my sense of normality might be a bit skewed.

"Sebas, Come to the sixth floor arena to make your report, I have called the floor guardians there." I already know what he's found I just need him to tell the others.

"At once, Lord Shiro." If he thought not asking him to tell me first was strange he didn't let it show in his voice, but that's only natural he's a cool composed butler after all.

"The two of you did well."

"Thank you very much, I haven't exercised this much in a while!" Maybe I should let Aura out on missions, she seems to enjoy fights, though I suppose the world out there would just disappoint her.

"You must be thirsty." Probably not as thirsty as Albedo though. Taking a jug of water that seems to be enchanted to be permanently full and 2 glasses out of my inventory, briefly wondering why Momonga had these in the first place and making a note to check what else he had, I fill the glasses up and pass them to the twins. The twins are clearly surprised that I did this for them.

"I thought you would be a scarier person, Lord Shiro."

"Hmm, you think so? I can be scarier if you'd like me to." I sarcastically comment as I let my magic flare out for a moment giving me a glowing purple aura.

"How you are now is better! It's definitely the best!" Aura says as Mare nods along. I wonder is it better to be feared or loved? Isn't the quote 'Be feared or be loved but don't be hated' it's something like that anyway, I never paid attention to philosophy, Why do I have to pick one, I'll just be loved by my followers and feared by everyone else.

"My, am I the first?" A new voice asks. There she is, the Gothic loli vampire appears through a portal. Harem target number 2 spotted. Don't worry Shalltear, I don't even mind that you stuff your bra, flat can indeed be justice. I am absolutely not letting her get mind controlled, that old lady with the world item is currently at the top of my to kill list. I really don't want to have to fight her, if I can avoid it I can skip an entire arc and steal a world item for Nazarick.

"My Lord!" Shalltears face lights up when she sees me. She rushes up to me and jumps up pressing against me, holding her hands against my face, Nazarick really is a stupidly easy location to get harem members "The one beloved man I cannot rule above!" Her 'breasts' are strangely hard and lumpy, just what did she stuff down her top? She is a strange one. Still she has over qualities that make up for her flat chest, as I reach down and use my free hand to have a feel of her firm ass. She immediately widens her eyes and blushes massively (which is curious itself considering she's a vampire, does she even have flowing blood? Questions for later) but says nothing as I enjoy myself with a few squeezes. She's surprisingly shy despite her usual behaviour.

"Shalltear, why don't you give it a rest?" Both the twins are blushing as well, Mares suddenly seems extremely interested in the floor. But neither call be out for my blatant groping, being the supreme one is the best. Still I'll stop for now.

"Oh, little shorty. You were here? It must be difficult, Mare, to have such a crazy older sister." Shalltear seems rather annoyed to have her time with me interrupted. Still the bickering is probably going to get annoying.

"Fake boobs." Aura says quietly.

"What!?" You would think Shalltear being a Ancient Vampire would have good self control, she does not.

Aura gets a smug grin at Shalltears reaction. "Looks like I was right! That's why you went through the trouble of using a gate to get here. You were in a hurry, but since you overstuffed your breasts they would shift if you ran."

"Shut your mouth! You have nothing, yourself!" Shalltear shouts, looks like Aura got a critical hit to Shalltears weak spot.

"I'm still only 76 years old, but you're an undead. It must be tough having no more chance to grow. Why don't you accept what you have now?" Auras smug grin has only gotten stronger.

"Bitch! You should think carefully about what you say!" Shalltear rushes over to get in Auras face, looks like these two will be at this for a while, Mare looks highly uncomfortable.

"What a ruckus. You two are playing around too much in front of our master." A massive heavily armoured insectoid creature interrupts the argument. Cocytus looks just as cool in person as he does in the show. I definitely want to put him to better use than wasting his talents on some lizard men. The guy could crush armies and Momonga had him playing village chief for some random lizards.

"This little shorty slandered me!" "I just told the truth!" Looks like the intend to keep arguing, but it's no longer amusing.

"That's Enough! Shalltear. Aura. That is enough playing around." Flaring my magic again to get the point across (and because it makes me look cool)

"I apologize!" they both bow immediately, it's good to be the boss.

"You came, Cocytus." I say to the blue giant.

"I shall always respond immediately to your summons." His response is immediate and satisfying, seriously how did Momonga ever doubt these guys.

"Yes, good work." Loyalty should be rewarded after all, even if it's simply a small acknowledgement.

"Everyone, I apologize for making you all wait." and there he is, best boy Demiurge. He doesn't know it yet (I think, you never can tell with these genius types) but he's going to take over this world for me. Albedos here as well, and like that the gang's all here.

"Now, everyone. To our supreme leader, the ritual of fidelity." Albedo says, she really is the greatest.

"The guardian of the first, second and third floor, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I bow before the supreme one." Shalltear kneels as she makes her oath.

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. I bow before the supreme one." Cocytus kneels next, amusingly he's still taller than Aura and Mare.

"The guardian of the sixth floor. Aura Bella Fiora" "A-Also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore." "We bow before the supreme one." The twins next, kneeling in sync, I wonder if they practised?

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge. I bow before the supreme one." Damn it he sounds so fucking cool, I can't wait for him to become Jaldabaoth.

"The leader of the guardians, Albedo. I bow before the supreme one." Albedo follows gracefully kneeling in front of the others.

And that makes all of them, the most powerful beings in this entire world, and they are all kneeling to me. Damn it feels good to be me, this world is completely fucked.

"Other than the guardian of the forth floor, Gargantua, and the guardian of the eighth floor, Victim, all of the guardians have gathered to bow before you. Please bestow your orders upon us, Supreme One. We offer our complete loyalty to you."

**Title Unlocked**

**[Supreme One]**

**As the Supreme Ruler of Nazarick all spells cast within Nazarick have their MP cost reduced by 75% and their effect doubled.**

**OST Unlocked**

**Clattanoia by OxT**

"Wonderful, my floor guardians! I am confident that all of you will be able to fulfil your duties without fail!" I really am, they are the perfect group of followers to help me gather wealth and power.

The looks of joy on all their faces (except for Cocytus, I can't read him at all but I think he's happy) makes me feel some joy of my own, all these absurdly strong followers and they're satisfied with just a few words of praise, I am one lucky Supreme Being.

"Onto business. Right now the Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught up in an unknown situation. I already had Sebas survey our surroundings..." as I gesture over to Sebas who has been waiting of to the side he starts his report, I pretend to pay attention while sneaking looks at Albedos cleavage as I already know where we are.

"Grasslands?" Demiurge asks

"Yes, Completely different from the swamps that surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick, I could not confirm a single building, human, or monster in a one kilometer radius." Sebas reports.

"Good Work, Sebas. It seems that Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land. Floor guardian leader, Albedo, As well as the defensive leader, Demiurge." "Yes!" "Create a stronger information sharing system and fortify our defences!" "Yes!" Its nice to be the one who just has to order something done, and not actually have to put the work in.

I'm torn on this next part, Momonga had Mare hid the Tomb by making fake hills, but do I even want to hide? Even if people come here what exactly would they do other than die a slow and painful death? Still I want to try and keep things similar to canon, so my future knowledge remains useful, even if it means hiding, for now.

"Mare, is there a way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?" I ask with hidden reluctance.

"I-It would be difficult using just magic. But, if we covered the walls with dirt and concealed ourselves with vegetation..." he says before getting cut off.

"You want to smear the glorious Nazarick walls with dirt?" Albedo sneers, her tone far different from how she speaks to me. Still better put a stop to this.

"Albedo! Do not make unnecessary remarks." I order, better to put my foot down quickly.

"Yes. I am very sorry, Lord Shiro." That's better, her voice sounds less scary now.

"Is it possible to conceal ourselves by covering out walls with dirt?" I ask, getting things back on track.

"Y-yes. As long as you allow it, however..." Mare trails off without finishing.

"Yes, a random mound would look unnatural. Create multiple dummy hills in the area so Nazarick blends in better. Afterwards we will hide the open areas that we cannot cover with illusions." I don't both asking if there are already hills, I know there are not and this is going on long enough as it is.

"Y-Yes. I understand." Mare really is a good boy, a terrifyingly strong good boy but a good boy all the same.

"And lastly, I wanted to ask each floor guardian something. First, Shalltear. What kind of person am I to you?"

Again I already know the answers, I just want to hear them praise me. Is that so wrong?

"A crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful person in this world!" Shalltear replies immediately, blushing again (still curious about the biology behind a blushing undead), as someone who was at best a 5/10 in my past life hearing that feels wonderful.

"Cocytus." "Stronger than all of the guardians, a man worthy to be the absolute ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick." Hearing the personification of the word 'Warrior' call me the strongest is highly entertaining, especially since I have no idea if I could beat him, Momonga could but while I have his power I don't have his strategic mind.

"Aura." "A merciful leader who excels at foresight." Err sure lets go with that, Merciful? Somehow I doubt our enemies will agree, or disagree for that matter since the dead rarely speak. And excels at foresight? Sure if you call cheating with future knowledge 'foresight', I do, I'm not here to play fair I'm here to dominate this world, to see it's kings and emperors fall before me.

"Mare." "A-A Very kind person." ...sure lets go with that. For the sake of my sanity (what's left of it anyway) I'm not going to try and guess why he's blushing.

"Demiurge." "A Man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently. A man who truly fits the word "inscrutable"" Yup that's me, and my first wise decision is to leave those decisions up to Demiurge and Albedo. Let the actual geniuses do they heavy thinking for me.

"Sebas." "The head of all the supreme beings and a merciful leader who stayed behind with us until the very end." ...yeah I definitely did that, I didn't show up at the last minute and take the actual leaders place. Though I do wonder, they all know me by name and don't think there's anything off with my appearance. So did Momonga just not exist in this version of reality? Ehh too much thinking, I'm here, he's not.

"And lastly, Albedo." "The highest ranking of all the supreme beings and our ultimate master. As well as the man I love!" Aww, love you too honey, I wonder what would happen if I actually said that. Chaos probably, but funny chaos. Maybe another time.

"I have heard all your thoughts. Continue working faithfully in my name!" I let my magic out to it's fullest so my aura makes me look cool while I deliver the line. It's extremely important to do so and not just me being a child. "Yes!"

And with that I'm out, I don't want to stick around for Albedo and Shalltears argument. Shiro Away! [Greater Teleportation]

***Third Person PoV***

"Th-that was really scary, Sis." Mare mumbled. Clutching his staff tightly.

"Seriously, I thought we were going to be squashed by the pressure!" Aura agreed rising from her kneeling position.

"To think he would be this amazing." Cocytus said rising to his full height.

"So that is Lord Shiro when he truly shows himself as our ruler." Albedo murmured clutching her hands closely to her chest

"So it would seem." Demiurge agreed.

"It seems he has answered to our vow of fidelity."

"He was completely different when he was with us." Aura laughed "Lord Shiro was super kind. He even gave us something to drink just because we seemed thirsty."

"I shall depart first. I do not know where Lord Shiro went, but I should be by his side." Sebas informed the others.

"Sebas, inform me immediately if anything happens. Especially if Lord Shiro calls for me. I will rush to his side! No matter what I have to sacrifice in exchange" Albedo Shouted getting more and more excited as she spoke. "But tell Lord Momonga that I will need time if he calls me to his bedchamber. I would need to bathe first, of course if he wants me to go without bathing..."

"I understand. Then I shall take my leave, floor guardians." Sebas interrupted in a deadpan voice, sparing the other guardians of Albedos babbling.

"Is something wrong, Shalltear?" asked Demiurge, noticing that she still hadn't risen from her kneeling position.

"H-His amazing presence has excited me so much that my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis..." Shalltear replied, with a blushing face and exactly zero shame.

"That's only natural, we received so much of Lord Shiro's energy, any girl would get wet from something like that." Albedo replied casually, in another life Shalltear and Albedo would end up arguing out of jealousy however in this life Albedo had her settings, her very core personality changed to prevent that on a whim. A butterfly effect that would cause them both to grow closer in their attempts to please their supreme one.

Meanwhile Shiro wandered Nazarick not realising the discussion that was going on between his two "waifus". Not that he'd particularly care as long as it got him his harem. He's a simply guy like that.

* * *

***Shiros PoV* Later that day**

Momonga only had the class of magician, this meant without using magic items he couldn't wield a sword, a quick test showed that this was distinctly false for me as I could wield a sword easy enough even without using the armour Momonga wore during his time as the Dark Hero Momon, I still don't really want to though. So I pass my sword back to Narberal, the battle maid who was currently serving me.

"Narberal, I'm going to go out for a bit."

"The guards have already been prepared." She replies, Momonga denied that but I dont really care.

"I'm heading to the surface to check on Mare's progress. Have them meet me there. [Greater Teleportation]" It's not like I have anything to hide after all, my current plans simple, reward Mare and tell Demiurge to take over the World. Nothing difficult.

Appearing on the first floor I spot Demiurge and his demon generals, they quickly bow at my appearance.

"Lord Shiro. You came here without any guards?" Demiurge asked quickly

"I didn't feel like waiting for them, they are likely already on their way here." I casually reply. It's not like I'm in any danger.

"Even still I cannot allow you to leave without anyone accompanying you." I'd be annoyed if it wasn't for the fact that I know he's just being overprotective.

"Very well, you may accompany me." It's easier to just let him than too argue. Besides he's a vital part of my plan for tonight, so I need him to follow me anyway.

"Thank you very much for accepting my selfishness." And like that Demiurge has fallen into my cunning plan. My genius knows no bounds.

With Demiurge behind me I head through the entrance and equip an amulet of flight from Momongas inventory, flying into the sky. I can hear Demiurge making weird noises as he turns into his weird frog like demon form. It's creepy looking so I don't turn back.

If I was Momonga I'd be admiring the night sky right now, and I'll admit that it's very pretty but I don't find particularly praise worthy, there are far more beautiful things below than some balls of gas, I don't mean that in a deep way, I'm being quite literal Albedo, Shalltear, Aura and the Maids are below me in the tomb and they are far more enchanting than the night sky.

"Demiurge, I've decided to conquer this world." I hear a gasp behind me, it's good to keep things clear, the whole conquest originally only happened because Demiurge misunderstood Momonga, that's not going to happen here. "I want you to create a strategy to see this goal accomplished."

"Of course, My Lord!" Aww, he's so excited, that's adorable. Or it would be if he wasn't a demon frog thing. So weird.

With that part of the plan complete I fly down to where I can see Mare working and land near him.

"Lord Shiro!" he shouts as he does his little run towards me, it's nice how they're always happy to see me.

"Why are you here? Did I make a mistake?" He asks worriedly.

"No, Mare. Your work to prevent others from finding Nazarick is very important. That's why I wanted you to know just how satisfied I am." As always praise your minions, a happy minions is a hard working minion.

"Yes, Lord Shiro!"

"Right. Then, this is for you." Handing him a ring from Momongas inventory.

"Ring of Ains Ooal Gown." He shouts, stunned. "This is an item that only the supreme beings are allowed to wear, so I can't possibly accept it!"

"Calm down Mare. Movement between the floors of Nazarick is limited, this ring will allow you to move freely. Now take this ring and serve Nazarick well!" Just take the thing already damn it, I wanna be done with this so I can go to bed.

With a look of joy he takes the ring and quickly slides it onto his finger. "Th-Thank you very much! I will be sure to work hard to live up to s-such a treasure!"

"I'm depending on you Mare." I reply, he really is an easily pleased person.

Hmm, that's odd. Where's Albedo? Isn't see suppose to arrive and get jealous over the ring? I already took another one out for her but she doesn't seem to be showing up. Oh well I'm sure it's nothing.

* * *

**Authors note: Episode 1 & 2 done, I honestly don't like this chapter because of how little I've changed (most of the chapter is just ep1&2s dialogue) but my earliest big change I have planned is during the carne village attack next chapter, and I wanted to put episode 3 & 4 in this chapter as well but it's already almost double my last chapter so I decided to split it, also not sure I've got the hang of 3rd Person. Oh well, I've been writing for about 12 hours straight. I also wasn't sure about letting Shiro jump to Lvl 100 but I decided it was either this, a time skip or a chapter of grinding, cause he can't lead Nazarick if he's weaker than the average adventurer. I gave him Diablos ring because i want him to go to the Marvel or DC World eventually and the idea of Doctor Strange or Zatanna knocking themselves out with their own magic got in my head and wouldn't leave**

**Quick question, do you guys think I should actually try writing lemons? Or just skip over that stuff? Also should Aura be in the Harem?**

**Thanks for reading anyway, Cya next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 3 : I'm very heroic, just ask my minions

I hate this mirror, so much. I've spent the last 10 minutes making weird hand gestures in front of it but it just doesn't seem to work, maybe it's broken? It's showing some fields but actually trying to move it around isn't working. The [Mirror of Remote Viewing] is a great item, but you'd think it'd come with a user manual. Sebas is watching me make a fool of myself, this is so embarrassing.

I finally manage to get the piece of junk to do something by spreading my arms wide, which is odd because I could have sworn that I did that at the beginning and it didn't work then.

"Congratulations, Lord Shiro." Sebas says, giving me a round of applause. Please stop this is embarrassing enough already.

"Thank you, Sebas. Thank you for assisting me with this." It's important to thank your minions, I think that might be a point on the Evil Overlords List. Wait no, I think that was about mind controlled beasts. Oh well it still counts.

"Staying besides my master and following his orders, that is the butler which Lord Touch Me created and my reason for existence." Sebas replies. He's so professional, which is baffling since he was created by a guy called 'Touch Me'. Also I've been wondering this for I while now, but how does his eye stay all shadowed, it made sense in the anime but it looks weird in person. Is it dragonoid magic? It's probably dragonoid magic.

"I See. Now, let's search for areas where there might be people." I say going back to the stupid mirror, I need to find Carne village so I can stop the attack and meet Gazef. After some slight technical difficulties I manage to track down the village, zooming in I can see the soldiers attacking the peasants. Worry not filthy peasants your hero is on his way, soonish.

"An attack? They don't seem to be bandits." as I skip though some scenes I find the guy I'm looking for, Enri's father, trying to hold off a single soldier. It's less than effective as he get stabbed through the back, he looks towards me and says something, but I can't lip read and I'm 95% sure he isn't actually talking to me anyway.

"What should we do?" Sebas asks, oh that's right Sebas was programmed to be all justice and other good gut nonsense, probably should have changed that when I had the chance.

"Sebas, I'm going to this village. Raise the security of Nazarick to maximum. And tell Albedo to join me, fully armed." I order, as I watch Enri flee the village with her little sister (think her name starts with a N?). "Next prepare the reserve forces, send in a few soldiers who are skilled at stealth, or have the invisibility skill."

"Understood." Sebas replies instantly. I wonder if Sebas would remain so cool and professional if I started making ridiculous nonsensical orders? I kinda want to try, maybe I should declare war on rabbits or some other woodland creature, the forces of Nazarick versus a deer, truly a battle for the ages.

Summoning the [Staff of Ains Ooal Gown] to me, really should probably check what this can do sometime but all the enemies in this village are trash mobs anyway, so I don't need to now, I get out of my comfy chair and create a gate to Enri's location. Time for the 'hero' to make his appearance.

Appearing in the forest immediately I notice that the soldiers don't seem as scared as they were in the anime, makes sense I'm a tall human in robes, not some giant skeleton, still I feel somewhat offended that they don't realise that I absolutely should be feared. I can change that though.

[Grasp Heart.] aiming my new spell at one of the soldiers a somewhat transparent heart appears in my hand, I crush it immediately in a gory burst of blood, and the soldier drops dead on the spot. It's what you get trash mob for not realising how outmatched you were.

"A Monster?!" Ahh there's the fear, still a monster? That hurts my feelings I'm a nice guy honest.

"I don't feel anything, even when I kill. I guess mentally I've stopped being human." which is fine as long as I get to keep my manhood, no amount of power is worth becoming a skeletal eunuch. "You can chase women and children, but you can't go against someone different from you? I went though the trouble of coming here, so you should at least entertain me a bit before you die. [Dragon Lightning.]"

A lightning bolt shoots from my finger killing the last soldier instantly. Lightning is fun I guess but [Grasp Heart] was so much more satisfying. I don't want to make a undead death knight like Momonga did, I'd like to hide the fact that I'm a necromancer for now. And I did promise to let my Primal Fire Elemental out to play.

**Battle Won!**

**EXP – 300**

**Drops – Iron Sword, Iron Shield.**

They really were worthless, that's not even enough to give me 1% exp.

[Summon! Primal Fire Elemental!]

Once again the giant fire titan appears. So badass. "Fire Elemental! Kill the knights that are attacking this village." my pet elemental flies off towards the village, I'm sure it'll be fine but I have other things to pay attention to as Albedo appears though the gate in her full badass armour. I was actually impressed when I saw the anime that she wore actual armour instead of a metal bikini like so many other female fantasy characters. But now I'm disappointed, Albedo in Bikini armour sounds wonderful.

"The preparations took some time. I apologize." Albedo says, it's weird having her beautiful voice apologizing, coming from the deadly looking warrior.

"No. Your timing is perfect, Albedo."

"Thank you very much. And so, what would you like me to do with these lower life forms?" Her disdain for Enri and the kid is amusing. She really has a low opinion of everything that isn't from Nazarick.

"For now, the ones wearing that armour are our enemy." Gesturing to the corpses I left behind. Still what to do with these two, I could heal Enri and keep following the plot but I didn't like the Carne village arcs anyway. I have an idea. 'Skill Creation, Sleep'

**Skill Added [Sleep]**

**[Sleep] (Active) LVL 1/50 (0%)**

**100 MP to cast**

**Target will fall into a deep sleep unless then can pass a resistance check. Taking damage will awaken them.**

**At Level 20 lower level targets will always be effected.**

**At Level 40 target will not awaken naturally.**

**At Level 50 taking damage will no longer cause the target to awaken.**

Even at level 1 it should do the trick. [Sleep] [Sleep], with this both Enri and the other one both fall asleep immediately. I ignore the notifications telling me that [Sleep] has leveled twice (The WIS Perks are overpowered it seems.)

"Albedo, have these two sent back to Nazarick and imprisoned somewhere on the Ninth Floor. They are to be kept until I return but they are not to be harmed. Oh and have someone heal the blonde ones wound." Screw canon, the goblin arc was boring anyway, and I do have that slave master quest sat in my log. It might seem cruel but really it's just a reward for me saving the village. I saved the day so I get the girl. Albedo quickly acknowledges my order without question and some weird invisible bug thing shows up and takes them both through the gate, oh right those the the 'Eight-Edge Assassins' that save Momonga from being jumped by Albedo later in the show. I forget they came to Carne village since they don't show up in the anime.

Now thank I think about it why haven't more quests popped up while I've been here? Did I miss the notifications? A quick check in my quest log shows that I have no new quests, I don't know if that's bad or good, being told what to do is annoying but I like rewards.

Oh well, I guess it's time for me to go and introduce myself to the villagers.

***Five minutes later***

First of all I would like to point out that this is not my fault. Admittedly sending such a ridiculously high level elemental into a village was somewhat over the top but how was I suppose to know that this would happen? It turns out the Primal Fire Elemental has a passive AoE fire effect that burns anything around his that can't resist it. Like say some random peasants. This is probably bad. Carne village is a smouldering wreckage of burnt buildings and charred corpses. Admittedly I'm not particularly upset about some worthless peasants getting barbecued but I wanted to have a good first impression with Gazef, this is not the greatest.

Though thinking about it do I even need a good impression with Gazef? I wanted one because he's a pretty cool character but really he's not even that strong, and I'll just have to kill him later anyway since I want to conquer his kingdom and kill his king. Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him now?

I can work with this. I can see his little cavalry unit headed this way, but I don't want to fall into the Evil Dark Lord habit of monologuing. "Fire Elemental! Kill the approaching knights!"

Quick trivia, Primal Fire Elementals level is in the upper 80s, the Dark Young that destroy the Kingdoms armies at the end of season 3 are level 90, Gazef wasn't even able to harm the Dark Young. So needless to say him and his knights are having a really bad day.

The knights aren't even having any effect, most have been wiped out already just by the AoE effects of Primal Fire Elemental. Gazef's still alive, more or less, he does look a little well done though. I have to commend his bravery for staying to fight it, but not his intelligence. His sword is having no effect on my precious ball of flame. All his knights have been killed at this point but he's still hanging on.

"Primal Fire Elemental. Return to me." As my pet returns to my side Gazef looks over at me, he seems angry. I suppose I can at least explain to him why all this is happening. It's the nice thing to do.

Gazef manages to get a second wind and decides to rush at me, he probably hopes that if I die my Elemental will disappear. Which might actually be correct now that I think about it. Alas poor Gazef it was not to be as his sword is blocked by Albedo before it can reach me, she's such a good girl.

"I want you to know that this wasn't suppose to happen, just a slight miscalculation on my part that got out of hand." I say honestly, I mean sure I was going to conquer his home anyway but still.

"...a mistake? You did all this by accident?!" Gazef roars, he's actually quite scary. He tries to attack me again but Albedo sends him flying backwards.

"Look, I'm pretty new to this 'Hero' business, a few bumps along the way are to be expected, it was a pleasure to meet you Head Warrior despite all this. Albedo, Kill Him."

Gazef attempts to fight back but really what could he do against my beloved Albedo, before he can even fully raise his sword Albedo clears the distance and decapitates him. Canon is well and truly fucked now, maybe it's better this way.

Oh right, there's that weird angel summoning asshole around here somewhere, did they run away?

A quick glance around shows that no they did not, I can see those stupid metal angels floating in the distance, [Hawkeyes] is very useful. Why did they stay? Maybe they think their dumb angels are powerful enough to beat Primal Fire Elemental? It's stupid but then again they are fanatics, this is why I don't like theocracy, it makes so many stupid people.

"Albedo, kill all of those men and their angel summons, they are too weak to be worth my time, I'm returning to Nazarick."

I've had enough for today, so I'm going home.

***Nigun Grid Luins PoV***

How did this happen?! Everything was going perfectly! The foolish head warrior had taken the bait, the trap was set. So how has everything gone so horribly wrong.

We should have fled that demon of fire appeared and destroyed the village we were attacking. But I didn't want to abandon my mission, I thought Dominion Authority would be able to protect me. But that was before the monstrous warrior in black attacked.

Nothing we do seems to even have an effect on her, spells have no effect, the angels don't even slow her down as she cleaves through my men with that giant black axe.

I can still do this, reaching into my robes to pull out the crystal containing the highest level angel. I just need to summon it and I can get away from this hellish place.

I hold the crystal in my hands, it's soft glow comforting me, with this I know that I'll be safe even if the rest of my men are doomed.

"Look, the shining form of th-" Wait, where has my arm gone?

...oh there it is, on the ground with my crystal. I look up just in time to see the axe that took my arm coming back for another swing.

We really should have fled this place.

***Shiros PoV***

Sitting on my throne I have the guardians kneeling in front of me, Albedos returned from her little workout completely unharmed of course.

"First of all I apologize for moving on my own, Albedo will tell you all that has happened. However there is one thing I must say immediately. This world is weak. One of it's greatest warriors fell without even providing a challenge. I have decided to conquer it. To teach this pathetic world the true meaning of Power. If you have any objections, stand and voice them now!" Fuck 'spreading my name', the guild of Ains Ooal Gown is dead, it's members have all fucked off back to their real world. Their guild hall, their creations. They are all mine now.

"We have heard your orders, Lord Shiro. We devote absolute loyalty to our venerable leader. Hail Lord Shiro!" Albedo is the first to reply, she's a good girl like that, so eager to please.

"Hail Lord Shiro!" and the rest follow suit quickly enough, Momonga was a unambitious fool. Never fully utilising what he had at his command, I won't make that mistake.

"We shall give ourselves completely to the Supreme One!" Shalltear follows up, I wonder if she knows she'll be giving up more than most to me, I suppose she'll find out soon enough.

"To the most powerful king." The twins are next, I have given some serious thought over them, do I want them in my harem? They both look young, but I'm a god damn king, the petty laws of man cannot hold me. Aura is mine, maybe Mare as well, but I still haven't decided whether I care about him being a trap or not. On one hands it's pretty gay, but on the other he's cute. Who would call me out on it? I'll spend some more time deliberating on this matter.

"Everyone in this world will know of your greatness." Demiurge knows just what to say to make me feel all warm and tingly inside.

"The one who rules over all, our king." Cocytus is a man(?) of few words, but damn if he doesn't use them well, the king who rules over all... even after I'm done here there are countless worlds to conquer. Tamriel, Westeros, Thedas, whatever the witcher world is called. They will all be mine.

"Glory to the Supreme One, the ruler of All!" Everything that leaves Albedos mouth just makes me want her more. She really is perfect.

"This is an absolute order! Bring this pathetic world to it's proper place beneath us!" They all cheer at my words, except Sebas. That could be a problem, he was created by a justice obsessed fool, I might have to keep an eye on him, I doubt he would betray me but I don't want to take that chance.

I teleport back to my room, because when you can teleport why walk anywhere? What to do now? I have some time before I need to become an adventurer and I don't want to go just yet, a powerful mage appearing right after Carne village is destroyed would be way to suspicious. I suppose it's time to deal with the girls I so heroically saved, I send one of the maids (this place has so many) to bring Enri to my room before taking a seat. How am I going to play this? I probably shouldn't mention that I destroyed her village, maybe a carrot and stick approach? Or a stick and a bigger stick? Really getting her to obey shouldn't be hard, I have her little sister so ensuring her obedience shouldn't even prove a challenge. It's not like I've never done this before.

A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. "Enter."

A maid (seriously why does this single floor need 41 maids?) leads Enri into my room, she looks scared, makes sense she must have been surprised when she woke up in one of the guest rooms.

"Thank you, Cixous. Leave us." Observe is the best I dont have to worry about learning name when I can cheat.

After a moments hesitation Cixous leaves us, just leaving me with an increasingly nervous Enri standing in front of me. I take a moment to look her over, the clothes she's wearing are surprisingly decent quality. Not what I would expect from some random peasant. She's got a decent body as well. C cup breasts I think, I was never good at guessing these things.

My staring is making her even more nervous, she seems like a smart girl so my intentions must be fairly obvious.

"Your village has been destroyed. The knights killed everyone, you and your sister are the only survivors." I say, breaking the silence. My words clearly shock her and she starts to tear up, as she tries to speak I interrupt her. "I am Lord Shiro, Ruler of Nazarick. It is only due to me that you both escaped, you owe me your lives. I intend to collect."

She flinches at my cold tone. "Please.."

"Do you think that I'm wrong? That you do not owe me?" I interrupt again.

"...no, please do what you want with me, but leave my sister alone." she tries again.

I expected as much, in the anime she's willing to drink what she thinks is blood to protect her sister, her self sacrifice was what I was counting on.

"Your sister will be safe, enjoying a life far more luxurious than either of you deserve, as long as you obey me, is that understood." Carrot and Stick.

"..yes." she says quietly, this was easier than I expected. I thought I'd have to throw some threats around to get my point across.

"That's Yes Master. Or Yes my Lord. Do get it right, I'd hate to have to discipline you."

"Yes my Lord." That's better, not quite what I hoped but you have to work your way up slowly, rushing her now would be a mistake.

Which is the only reason she isn't being put to work immediately, let her get acclimated to her new life for a little while.

Calling Cixous back in I send Enri back to her sister, ordering the maid to have a uniform made for Enri, maid outfits are the best. I really am the bad guy here aren't I? Momonga played the villain, but he was doing just that. Just Playing. I am the Villain, this world's new antagonist, they are not ready for me at all.

In another life that girl would have become village chief, led a goblin army, had a happy marriage to the Alchemist. In this life she's a slave, I've ruined her life for nothing more than my own amusement, and I feel nothing but satisfaction over it. I'll keep my word, as long as Enri serves me nothing will happen to the sister, she'll have fine foods, a warm bed. More than any other village girl could hope for really.

A Slave Master... An interdimensional Slave Master... travelling from world to world, adding the finest girls of each world to my collection. I like it, I like it a lot.

The only real question is who's next? I can't leave this world until the end of season 3 but this world has plenty of targets. Time to get to work.

**[Enri Emmot] has been Enslaved**

* * *

**Authors Note : A shorter chapter this time, I'm trying to decide if I prefer short regular updates (every 3 days or so) or long slower ones (once a week). Feel free to offer your opinions. I'm working for the next 2 days so I won't get much opportunity to work on this until monday. **

**I've decided to have Shiro become I full evil Villain, originally he was going to be a more Selfish Anti-Hero type but I really like stories with evil MCs, I want it to be clear that he is the Bad Guy in this story, and he's only going to get worse as all his power goes to his head.**

**Major changes to canon, with carne village destroyed, Gazef killed and Enri Enslaved. **

**I've decided to try writing lemons (probably start next chapter) but I've never done one before so go easy on me.**

**A reviewer said that Shiro would have to fight his battles eventually, and you're right, but Shiro is a lazy asshole and he'll do his best to make others do it all for him.**

**Hope you enjoyed, if not let me know why.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning : Shiro gets really dark in this chapter, if you are easily disturbed then you might want to leave. Triggers (Blackmail Sex, Underage)**

Chapter 4 : Off the Rails

I fucked up, again. Well technically I only fucked up once, it's just inconveniencing me multiple times. My original plan was to follow the story and become an adventurer, doing the same quests Momon did. But that can't happen, I can't go on the escort quest to Carne village cause I burned the fucking place down, I doubt the alchemist kid is in a questing mood when his crush is presumed dead, that means no easy quest to gain renown with, since if we don't go to the forest near Carne village I don't get my 'Epic Battle' with Hamsuke to build my rep. I don't know what's going to happen any more. With the village gone and Gazef dead the kingdom could react in any way and I can't predict that. Even if they are all weak this could be problematic.

Should I speed up the conquest? Attack the capital immediately while they are still confused? No, I don't want to act to rashly. Who are the possible threats in this world? The top adventurers, in the kingdom it's Blue Rose, they are the only ones were introduced in the anime. I know the Dragon Kingdom has a strong adventurer team but I don't actually know anything about them. If I eliminate Blue Rose then the kingdom has no one left to protect it. I'll play it safe for now, I am strong, but I want to be even stronger, so strong that no one will be able to challenge me. And since I'm a gamer that mean grinding. I don't think I can go past level 100, my exp meter seems stuck at 0%, but I can still grind my skill levels and create more passives. This is gonna suck but oh well, it's nothing I haven't done plenty of times before, this is no different from walking around solitude while casting detect life to level my alteration, time to get to work

-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-

My WIS perks make getting skills up pathetically easy, I've been making Zombie Instant Dungeons non-stop in the arena on the Sixth floor, then I simply spam whatever spell I want to level. I fought so many battles that I even went into my settings and turned off battle reports (I turned off most notifications since they were kinda annoying). Since there are so many zombies on the higher difficulties I get ridiculous amounts of skill and class exp, unfortunately my level is still at 100, looks like it's capped. This has still been a highly profitable experience though. My Novice Mage class has maxed and evolved to apprentice, which evolved to adept, then to expert, then to master and then it became this.

**[Legendary Mage] LVL MAX**

**Increases all spells effectiveness by 250%**

**Decreases MP cost all spells by 99%**

**Increases MP Regen by 250%**

99% reduction to spell cost. It's ridiculous, plus with the regen I'm not sure I can even run out of mana any more. Plus the double effectiveness makes everything terrifyingly strong. It appears the Novice Pyromancer perk was tied to Novice mage since that evolved alongside it.

**[Legendary Pyromancer]**

**Increases damage of Fire Magic spells by 250%**

**Decreases MP cost of Fire Magic spells by 99%**

Fire magic is stupid now, it's free and has 500% increased effectiveness. Plus both Fireball, Sleep and Magic Missile are at their max levels, unlocking all their level effects.

**[Magic Missile] (Active) LVL MAX**

**1 MP to cast**

**Sends a magic missile at your target dealing (10 + INT) magic damage**

**A additional missile will be added every 10 levels**

**MP Cost will be reduced by 5 every 5 levels**

**At level 10 missiles will track targets**

**At level 50 missiles will have a 5% chance per missile to inflict [Stun] on targets**

**At level 100 missiles will have a 5% chance per missile to inflict [Magic Weakness] on targets, increasing magic damage by 50%**

**[Fireball] (Active) LVL MAC**

**1 MP to cast**

**Sends a fireball at target dealing (50+INT) Fire Damage, deals (25+(INT/2) to any targets within a 3 meter radius**

**Damage will be increased by 10 every 10 levels**

**MP cost will be reduced by 5 every 5 levels**

**At level 30 fireball will have a 25% chance to inflict [Burning], dealing 10 fire damage every 5 seconds**

**At level 60 fireball will no longer have friendly fire **

**At level 100 fireball will have a 5% chance to incinerate targets, killing them instantly (Does not effect boss characters or targets with a 10 level advantage over the user) **

**[Sleep] (Active) LVL MAX**

**1 MP to Cast**

**Target will fall into a deep sleep unless then can pass a resistance check. Taking damage will awaken them.**

**At Level 20 lower level targets will always be effected.**

**At Level 40 target will not awaken naturally.**

**At Level 50 taking damage will no longer cause the target to awaken.**

I don't think this game was properly play tested. It's way to easy to exploit, but I was never one of those try hards who wouldn't use exploits or cheats. I will happily use every exploit and bug to make my games nice and easy, I don't play games to have to work for my victories, I play them for fun. And I intend to have a lot of fun.

I've also been hard at work creating more passive skills to ensure I stay unbeatable, no matter what world I end up in.

**[Resist Light] (Passive) LVL 1/100**

**Reduces Light Damage by 1%**

**[Resist Dark] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Dark Damage by 100%**

**[Resist Fire] (Passive) LVL 1/100**

**Reduces Fire Damage by 1%**

**[Resist Electricity] (Passive) LVL 1/100**

**Reduces Electricity Damage by 1%**

**[Resist Cold] (Passive) LVL 1/100**

**Reduces Cold Damage by 1%**

**[Resist Physical] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Physical Damage by 100% **

**[Resist Magic] (Passive) LVL 1/100**

**Reduces Magic Damage by 1%**

**[Resist Plague] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Plague Damage by 100%**

**[Resist Death] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Death Damage by 100%**

Admittedly I still need to find an appropriate enemy and grind up the low level ones, but complete physical resistance is a wonderful thing, especially since I'm a mage, and all mages are somewhat squishy. The people of this world might be weak but I don't want a super-powered beat down when I go to the DC or Marvel Verses. There are scary people out there in the multiverse and I don't want to be anywhere near them until I am certain I can win, or at the very least not lose. It might seem crazy to be planning on fighting Superman or The Hulk, but both the Avengers and the Justice League happen to have plenty of hot super-powered women in them, and I do like sexy slaves that can actually have a use out of the bedroom. Did I get this idea from a porn game I played? Yes. But Something Unlimited had some good ideas, I'm not sending my slaves off to work as strippers or prostitutes because I hate sharing, but capturing and brain washing super heroines seems like a wonderful plan.

But first I need to be completely untouchable, so I don't get thrown into the sun by the Super boy scout.

My ID Creation has maxed as well, unlocking a few new dungeon types.

**[ID Create] (Active) LVL MAX**

**100 MP to cast**

**Creates an Instant Dungeon **

**New dungeons will be added as the skill is leveled**

**Dungeons available**

**[Empty] [Zombies] [Greenskins] [Demons] [Elementals] [Angels] [Vampires] [Mages]**

I haven't actually been in any of the other dungeons yet, but when I do I will be able to max my other resistance skills, and probably remember some other elements I need to create a skill for. But for now I am done, fighting zombie hordes is tiring, well not exactly tiring since I don't seem to need sleep any more, but it's still annoying to do all day. So I am taking a well earned break. I want to make some progress on my quests, and that means slave training and harem building. A quick teleport gets me back to the ninth floor (I am not walking all that way like some scrub).

I've had Enri doing maid work while I've been busy (which has really not made the other maids happy, they are all workaholics and see her as a intruder stealing their jobs) but I didn't kidnap her to clean things, I have staff for that. A quick message to the head maid gets Enri sent to my room, [Message] is an incredibly convenient spell. Not having to actually travel around Nazarick to delivery my orders is so nice, I can just slack off in my quarters while my minions do all the work.

I take a seat in my chair, and wait, even if Enri was at the other side of the ninth floor she wouldn't take this long to get to my room unless she took a very long route around. I suppose she could have gotten lost but it's more likely that she's trying to delay the inevitable, an unwise decision. A knock on my door breaks me from my thoughts, I call her in quickly.

"You summoned me, My Lord?" Enri asks. Her voice wavers as she speaks, but she seems remarkably calm, I can't say I'm too surprised, this is General Enri, village chief of Carne village after all. Or it would be if Momonga was here and I wasn't. The maids did a wonderful job making her uniform, I knew someone in Nazarick could make outfits, after all, Sebas's little pet got one when she became a maid in Nazarick, so someone here has to be able to sew. No idea who though, and I suppose it doesn't really matter.

Enri is wearing a 'modified' maid outfit, which is to say it looks like it's from a low budget porn set. Which suits my needs fantastically, the one piece black dress barely reaches her upper thighs, revealing her long legs and a hint of her lace underwear when she moves, for a peasant she really does look good, I suppose it's anime logic at it's finest. The top of the dress is entirely too low cut, providing a wonderful view of her cleavage. Judging from the red of her face she doesn't enjoy her new uniform quite as much as I do. But then again it's not like she has a great many choices in this situation, as long as I have her sister stashed away here then she all she can do is obey and hope for the best.

**Hint**

**Slave trainer expansion unlocked, check it out in your menu!**

Enri is getting more nervous the more I ignore her, but checking out new features takes priority. A quick skim through the game menus finds my new expansion (which is interesting by itself since it means that certain actions will unlock expansions to the game). It's a pretty simple menu with 2 tabs, Slaves and Operations. Clicking slaves first reveals 2 names, Enri and Albedo. There's a two columns of different stats and data next to each name. 'Role' and 'Obedience'. Albedo's role is classed as Lover and her obedience is at 100, she really is wonderful. Enri however is classed as Slave and her obedience is at a pitiful 25, that's lower than expected. I had hoped for more of a 40-50 but it looks like Enri is quite stubborn. Tapping Enri's name on the list brings up a drop down menu with Orders, Punishments and Outfits on it. Outfits only has her village outfit and her new maid outfit available, though a hint mentions that more can be bought at the store. Both orders and punishments bring up a long list, pretty much what I expected though a lot of punishment options are greyed out due to 'missing equipment'. Orders is predictable full of sex options, I'm starting to realise that this game is definitely more of a Porn Game than a proper RPG, maybe it changes depending on the person playing? Which really says a lot about my personality, but a normal game would bore me anyway.

Operations is a far more interesting tab. It has a list of all of the guardians under the header 'Minions' and selecting one of them brings me to a new list of potential operations, I select Demiurge and skim through all the available choices before noticing one that stands out.

**Operation**

**Task : Assassinate Kaire and claim [Downfall of Castle and Country]**

**Chance of Success : 100%**

I had forgotten about her, Kaire is the old woman who mind controlled Shalltear in the anime, and Downfall of Castle and Country is the world item she used to do it. I always meant to prevent Shalltear from being controlled, it's an unnecessary fight, but I'd gotten distracted. I better deal with this now before I let myself get distracted again. I quickly clicking the confirm button which closes the screen, replacing it with a 'Operation in Progress' message. Is it really that easy? How does that even work? If it works then Demiurge will be setting out to deal with this and should return eventually, since I've decided to not join the adventurer's guild I have no real deadline, so I can afford to wait and see if this actually works.

That's enough time spent playing around with my new features for now, I can play around with it some more later.

**-Lemon Starts- (Maledom, Reluctant, Oral) **

I suppose I should go back to paying attention to Enri, I've kept her waiting enough.

"Lose the dress, and come over here." I order, I don't see the point in being polite, she's a slave and I am her master, orders are good enough for her. She stutters something too quiet to understand, and makes no move to follow my order, annoying.

"Do I have too repeat myself? If you prefer I can send you away and your sister can take your place..." I bluff, I don't have many standards but I do still have a couple, I have no interest in children and her sister is far too young for me (I'd guess she's around 11?), maybe in a few years or so she'll be able to take her sisters place.

"NO! I'll do it, Please, leave Nemu out of this!" Enri shouts, quickly pulling her dress off revealing black lace underwear (where did the maids find black lace?), and rushing closer to me, stopping when she was just within arms reach. Just because it's a bluff doesn't mean it isn't effective. That's the problem with caring about people, they become a weakness that can be exploited.

"The next time you fail to obey, you'll be sent back to your room and your sister will be punished in your place. I suggest you remember that the next time you decide to waste my time, Slave." I say in a cold voice, I find that a cold attitude is far more effective than losing your temper. "Lose the Bra."

This time she is far faster in following my order, honestly it's almost a turn off how fast she manages to pull it off freeing her decently sized breasts from their confines, I'll have to train her in actually stripping sexily. Or find someone who can train my slaves for me.

I spend a moment admiring her naked chest, she's no Albedo but really, who can match best girl Albedo? Actually now that I think about it why did I call Enri when I could have just called Albedo? Oh right, the quest. Albedo can wait I suppose. Enri's breasts are surprisingly perky, I reach out and grab one of them, ignoring Enri's whimper. Albedo's were better, but that's an unfair comparison, even still they have a enjoyable softness, I rub my thumb over her small pink nipple getting a small moan from her as the nipple starts too harden beneath my thumb. I'm guessing she has no experience in these kinds of things, her reactions are highly amusing.

I let go of her and open my character sheet, unequipping all my gear (getting undressed normally is for losers). Leaving me completely naked, her eyes widen at the sight of me, but she says nothing. I suppose my threat was a little too effective.

"Kneel."

Once again she is quick to comply, it's almost like she thinks unspeakable things will be done to her little sister if she disappoints me, I wonder where she got that idea from. I put one hand on the back of her head and pull her closer to my hardening dick (which certainly wasn't that big in my past life, looks like my increased size was applied everywhere) and use the other hand to line myself up with her mouth. She might not have much (if any) experience but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what I want from her. A look of shame and anger appears on her face as she opens her mouth and envelops the head of my dick with her soft lips, unfortunately for her, shame and anger are a turn on for me so she's only making this more enjoyable.

She clearly doesn't know what she's doing, all she does is hold it in her mouth and suck, making no move to take it deeper. That won't do, so I put both my hands on her head and push her down deeper.

"Use your tongue girl, and keep moving."

As I speak I start to feel her tongue start to lick my shaft as she moves her head back and forth, it's certainly not the best blowjob I've ever gotten, but she'll have time to learn. I remove my hands from her head and lean back in my chair, enjoying the sensation of her velvety mouth. This really is the life. Wealth, power and women, what else could a guy want? Looking down at her I see that she has her eyes closed, that's not right.

"Open your eyes, look at me."

Reluctantly she obeys, locking her honey brown eyes with my own. There's a look of disgust and loathing in her eyes as she pleasures me, it makes this all the more enjoyable, Albedo and Shalltear would do this happily but that's not what I want. The feeling of power I get as she serves me despite her obvious reluctance and disgust makes things far better, it's a feeling I want to enjoy more and more. Eventually she'll grow use to her new position, her disgust and shame will fade over time. That's... annoying, I suppose when it does I'll have to find a new plaything, maybe the mage from the worker arc? Or her half elf teammate. Or both.

It's been a while for me, so I'm not particularly surprised when I feel my release building up after a few minutes. As I feel myself about to cum I push her back, I quickly wrap my hand around my shaft and finish myself of with a few short pumps. Rope after rope of cum shoots forward, landing on her face and chest, some landing in her still open mouth. The sight of her stained with my cum is amazing.

"Swallow it. This is your life now, you exist for my pleasure and amusement." I mock, tears start to form in the corner of her eyes as she obeys closing her mouth and swallowing my cum. She looks like the textbook definition of despair, and it's making me hard. I take a moment to wonder when I changed so much, in my past life this wouldn't have aroused me, but now it's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen.

"Thank me for using you slave."

Her tears start to fall as she obeys me. "Th-Thank you for using your slave, my Lord." she stutters, before she breaks down, sobbing. I hated crying people in my past life, but this is wonderful. And that's somewhat concerning. Is the game messing with my personality? I know it suppresses negative emotions but I thought that was all it would do to my mind. Though I can't really bring myself to care, whether due to how much I'm enjoying myself or because the game won't let me care I don't know.

I consider going for another round, but decide not to. I don't want to tire myself out yet because I want to spend some time with Albedo or Shalltear later.

"Leave, head to the baths and clean yourself up."

With the knowledge that it's over, for now at least. She rises from her knees and goes to grab her uniform.

"No. Don't get dressed, go like that." It's mean and humiliating, but I can't resist. There are maids all over this floor and any of them would happily take her place in serving a Supreme One personally. I want her to be seen to cause some drama. The maids are already unhappy with her for taking their work from them and I want to see how they'll react to this.

"B-but..." she trails off, she was probably going to say that she could get seen, but she's a smart girl, smart enough to realise that I want that to happen. "Y-yes my Lord." See, she can learn. She turns and heads for the door, leaving her dress and bra on my floor, I take a moment to admire her firm ass, next time I'm taking her fully, I can't wait to see what faces she makes then.

**-Lemon Ends-**

After she leaves I call for a maid, not bothering to get dressed. One arrives almost immediately, her eyes widening at the sight of me lounging in my chair naked. Her eyes trailing over my body with a look of hunger.

"Enri left her uniform here after she was done serving me, make sure it gets back to her."

A look of jealousy appears on her face as she realises what occurred here. I'm sure the other maids will know soon enough, Enri is about to be one unpopular girl.

"Yes, Supreme One. Is there anything else you desire?" she asks as she collected Enri's clothes, I am sorely tempted to take her here and now, all the maids in Nazarick are beautifully designed, but that would lower the amount of jealousy and resentment the maids would feel towards Enri, and that would spoil my fun.

"No, that will be all."

The look of disappointment on her face is highly amusing, but I don't let it show on my face until she has left. Once alone I throw on my clothes, choosing a more simple black robe than Momongas overly extravagant one. After some thought I decide to mess with Enri some more, teleporting to just outside the guest room I had Enri and Nemu put in I enter without knocking to see Nemu laid down on the large bed. She looks up in surprise at my entry.

"Hello Nemu, I am Lord Shiro, I'm just here too make sure you are happy here."

Her face lights up at my words, so innocent.

"Th-thank you Lord Shiro, I'm fine, everything here is really amazing. The beds really big and the food is really really nice. Thank you for letting us live here."

I sit on the edge of the bed patting next to me to get her to sit next to me which she does immediately. She really is too innocent. "It's fine, I am glad you are happy. Your big sister working hard to pay me back for my hospitality, working as my personal maid."

Her face lights up at the mention of Enri, she clearly idolises her sister, I wonder how much that would change if I made her watch her sister 'working'? "Big Sis amazing! Working hard for us to live in this massive house!"

"She is, it's a difficult job but she's off to a great start, but I'm afraid that she'll have a hard time working under me..." I say, putting my hand on Nemu's head and stroking her hair as she looks up at me with worry in her eyes. "Do you want to help make it easier for her?"

"Yes! Can I really help Big Sis?" she quickly shouts, these two sisters are far too nice. And this girl is far too naïve.

"Yes you can. If you want you can help her by doing some of the easier maid duties, so she has less to do."

Her worried face lightens up again at the suggestion before frowning again. "I want to help Big Sis, but I don't know how to be a maid." Her eyes start tearing up in guilt. She really is too easy to manipulate.

"Hmm, that's OK. You can work as my personal maid as well, then I can make sure you do things properly, and teach you how to do the things you don't know. Does that sound good"

**-Lime Starts- (Underage, Molestation, Handjob) Skip if easily disturbed**

"Yes! Please teach me Lord Shiro!" she shouts again, smiling up at me. Her innocence is wonderful, I can't wait to destroy it. I pull her into my lap so she's facing me, and continue stroking her hair, she looks shocked for a moment before she goes back to smiling, too innocent to realise anything is wrong with this situation. My erection from earlier hasn't left and I can feel her small body pressing against it. I move my hand down and start stroking her back instead. She starts fidgeting in my lap, unknowingly rubbing herself against me.

"You're such a good girl Nemu, but if your going to be a maid you'll need a uniform like the other maids." I say. 'Skill Creation, Creation of all Things'

**Skill Added [Creation of all things]**

**[Creation of all things] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**MP Cost Varies **

**Creates items in exchange for MP**

**At Level 30 enchanted items can be created**

**At Level 60 created items are unbreakable**

**At Level 100 Legendary items can be created**

Yes I stole the name from Naruto, sue me. I don't even know what the technique in Naruto actually does I just like the name. [Creation of all things] focusing I imagine a small version of Enri's uniform, sized to fit Nemu. It appears out of thin air in front of us. Nemu opens her eyes in awe at her first experience with magic.

"There we go, one Nemu sized uniform, try it on Nemu, let's make sure it fits." I say lifting her from my lap.

She blushes. "B-Big Sis says I shouldn't let people see me without my clothes on..." she stutters.

"It's fine, I need to make sure it fits you properly." I reassure her. The [Trustworthy Face] perk does it's job and Nemu starts to pull her blue dress off. Her undeveloped body does little for me even as her flat chest and plain underwear is revealed, my thoughts are on what Enri's response to this will be, I can't wait to see her face when she sees her sisters new outfit. As she reaches for the maid outfit on the floor I stop her.

"I forgot a part of the uniform, just a moment." I say focusing again to make some black lace panties, appear in my hands before passing them to her. "You need to wear the full uniform if you want to help your sister."

She blushes again, before turning around and pulling her plain underwear off revealing her tiny ass to me, before she quickly pulls her new pair on and turns back around. "I-Is this better?" She asks. I stand up and walk to her, crouching down to get a better look. She turns bright red under my gaze. I rub my hands along the sides of her hips before sliding a finger under the sides of her panties and pulling slightly, briefly revealing her privates.

"Yes it looks like I got the size right, are they comfortable enough for you?"

"They're fine!" she quickly shouts.

"That's good now put the dress on."

She quickly grabs the dress and pulls it over her head, covering her body. Once it's in place I move my hands over it, correcting it in places and smoothing it down in others, Nemu remains bright red as my hands move over her body. Like Enri's her dress is just a bit too short revealing too much leg to be proper. I can't wait till Enri sees this.

"There we go, you look perfect Nemu. Just like your sister." I say complimenting her. Her face breaks into a smile at my words. I sit back down and pull her back into my lap, stroking her hair again. "Do you want some time to get use to your new job, or shall we start immediately?" I ask, Getting a positively evil idea about how to introduce Nemu to her new job.

"I'm ready!" she replies instantly. I move my hand to her exposed knee, rubbing it up and down her upper leg.

"You really are a good girl aren't you? Let's get going then." I say, standing and quickly teleporting both of us to just outside the baths, a quick check into the female baths shows Enri still cleaning herself, it looks like she is almost finished. I quickly remove my robes and start heading into the empty male baths before turning back to a bright red Nemu. "Come on Nemu, it's a maids duty to help her lord in the baths."

"o-ok" she quietly says following me.

"Silly Nemu, you don't wear your uniform in the baths, take it off and leave it in here." Once Enri leaves I want her to see the tiny dress, and hopefully realise that there is only one girl in Nazarick it could fit. To add to the scene I take Momongas robes out of my inventory and leave them on a bench.

Nemu says nothing but quickly obeys, stripping completely and following me into the baths. Once we pass the door I use [Lock] to seal it, I take a seat on one of the stools before grabbing a sponge and passing it to Nemu.

"You aren't quite ready for how your sister will be cleaning me, but this is a good start, make sure to rub me down everywhere." I order, I fully plan on making Enri clean me with her breasts like in that hentai I watched years ago, but Nemu obviously can't do that.

Still not saying anything she starts to rub my body down with the sponge, starting with my back before moving onto my arms, she's trying to stay as far away as possible but her arms are simply too short to keep any real distance. Once she finishes with my arms she moves in front of me and starts with my chest. As she does I here someone try and force the door open but it remains shut. As she moves down my chest she stares at the ceiling, looking anywhere but down.

"Keep your eyes on the job Nemu, you don't want to miss anywhere."

"ok." she replies, staring at her hands as she rubs, once she reaches the bottom of my chest she moves down to my feet and starts working her way up each leg. As she reaches the top she quickly steps back. "I'm finished." she says, trying not to look at me.

"No, you haven't, you missed an important spot." I say, lowering one hand and grasping my erection. "This spot it special so you need to give it some special care." she goes bright red before slowly moving back towards me and kneeling down, she might not understand what is happening but she definitely seems to realise that something is wrong with this situation. "What should I do?" she asks quietly, not brave enough to refuse.

"Use your hands, put them around her shaft like mine is, then move them up and down until I say you are finished." She obeys quickly wrapping her tiny hands around my erection and rubbing them up and down, her hands barely fit but the taboo of this situation excites me. She does nothing for me looks wise but there sheer wrongness of this arouses me greatly. "Do you see the tip? This will go faster if you kiss it."

Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth before quickly closing it and moving her head closer to my shaft, she stays like that for several seconds before placing a light kiss on the head, her face scrunches up in disgust. The fact that her first kiss went to my dick amuses me greatly.

"Lick it, Nemu. This will go faster if you do."

She hesitates again, before sticking her tongue out and licking my shaft from the bottom to the tip, before placing another kiss on the top, keeping her lips there longer this time, she repeats this for a few minutes before I feel my release building. Holding her head In place I repeat what I did earlier to her sister, finishing myself off, causing my cum to spurt out onto her face, unlike her sister she keeps her mouth closed getting it all over her face and hair.

"You did great, Nemu. Let's get you cleaned up now." I say as I grab the sponge from the floor and wipe her face and hair clean, deliberately leaving some in her hair, the white sticky cum standing out in her red hair. She smiles shakily at my praise, clearly not sure what's going on but happy to be praised. Once she's clean I get up[ and head towards the door using [Unlock] to unseal it, Nemu follows behind.

**-Lime Ends- **

Leaving the baths reveals Enri clad in only a towel glaring at me as she rushes towards her sister, looking her over her eyes widening in fear as she notices the stain in Nemu's hair.

"Your sister is a very good girl, she wanted to help take some of your work of your shoulders, you should be very proud." I say mockingly.

"You said you'd leave her alone..." Enri says quietly as Nemu gets dressed. I expected more fire, more anger. But she seems almost subdued. I cast a sleep on Nemu, leaving me with just Enri.

"I Lied. She is mine, as you are mine. If you'd prefer she can serve my forces instead of me personally, I'm sure my men would love a young maid to relieve them of their tensions." I say suggestively as her eyes widen.

"NO! Please no, just leave her alone." Enri Begs.

"No, either she serves me, or she serves my troops. Your choice." I love the broken look on her face, it's everything I wanted it to be.

"..." Enri remains silent.

"You have 10 seconds to beg me to let her serve me before I send her to her new life as a toy for my troops."

"...please let my sister serve you, My Lord."

"Now thank me for teaching her how to preform her new duties."

"thank you for teaching my little sister how to serve you, My Lord." her voice is completely flat as she speaks, the once proud Enri Emmot is a broken shell. I think today has been very successful.

**Quest Complete **

**[Rise of the Slave Master]**

**Objective : Acquire and train a slave**

**Reward : [Enslave] Skill, Slave Master Perk**

**Perk Added**

**[Sadist]**

**A Monster who gains pleasure from the suffering of others**

**Perk Added**

**[Lolicon]**

**A Monster who gains pleasure from under aged victims**

**Perk Added**

**[Slave Master]**

**Someone who specialises in capturing and breaking victims**

**Skill Added**

**[Enslave] (Active) LVL MAX**

**1000 MP to use**

**Forces those bound with this skill to obey the caster.**

**Perk Added**

**[Monster]**

**Gain power from the suffering of those around you**

Monster? Yeah that's fair. That's me, the Monstrous Gamer

* * *

**Authors Note : I want Shiro to be absolutely evil, completely unforgivable. I want readers to be rooting for the other guys when Shiro's around. And this was the way I decided to show that, taking advantage of a little girl just so he could hurt her sister mentally. Canon is officially fucked by his bumbling.**

**I doubt I'll write any lemons with anyone else this young, just this one (I thought about whether to include this one a lot, it's fucked up but I wanted to show just how bad Shiro really is). Let me know if you think it's too much, if a lot of people agree I might delete this chapter and start again. Whenever I write a lemon I am going to put the warnings of what is included in it at the start, just as a heads up.**

**Shiro is an abomination, unfortunately he's an abomination with a lot of power and a army of stupidly powerful minions who are too fanatically loyal to question him, the multiverse has no idea of the monster in human skin headed it's way. Weird that the Skeleton is the 'good guy' while the human is the abomination.**

**Side note I was sick (physically, not just mentally lol) while writing this, I think I got it right, so there shouldn't be any major errors, but I might have missed some.**

**I decided to try and stick to chapters around 5-7K words, not sure how often I'll be able to upload because my work schedule is all over the place but I want to post at least once a week. Maybe twice if I have time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 5 : Overlord pt4

I've come to the conclusion that the game is altering my mind, or to be more precise my perks are. Despite the whole molestation thing, and the handjob I didn't actually find Nemu remotely attractive, she's to underdeveloped for me. Or at least she was, since I got the [Lolicon] perk she has a certain appeal that wasn't there before. This could be a problem, if I get any weird perks it could change my personality drastically, but I can't seem to control what perks I get, and I don't have any options to disable them. They seem to be gained through my actions so I need to be careful I don't get any annoying ones. The last thing I need is some heroic perk that fucks with my personality, I can't be the big bad Overlord if I have to struggle with petty things like 'mercy' and 'generosity'. And I'm sure there is a Merciful perk out there, so I need to make sure I don't spare anyone unless I can benefit from it, that should stop me from getting the perk.

Still things aren't all bad, I used my new [Enslave] skill on Enri and Nemu (and gave Enri a order not to try and stop Nemu from being so naively obedient, her innocence is way too funny to let Enri spoil it for me), adding Nemu to my harem fully, which got me to 3 girls completing my quest.

**Quest Complete**

**[Birth of the Harem Emperor, part 1]**

**Objective : Build a Harem of 3 people**

**Reward : Harem Lord Perk, 25+ CHA, part 2 unlocked**

**Perk Added **

**[Harem Lord]**

**Lowers Jealousy between Harem Members**

**Quest Added**

**[Birth of the Harem Emperor, part 2]**

**Objective : Build a Harem of 15 people**

**Reward : Harem King Perk, 50+ CHA, part 3 unlocked**

The perk seems like it'll be useful in the future, plus the Charisma boost is appreciated since it seems like I can't level any more, I'll take any points I can get at this point. 15 seems like a lot but there are plenty potential members in Nazarick alone, even more in this world, I just need to catch them all first, it's like Pokemon but with sex. I can't wait to go to the Pokemon world, admittedly it's mostly for hot gym leaders and Jesse but still.

It turns our running a place like Nazarick comes with paperwork, mostly reports for me to read. I could half-ass this but I'd feel kinda bad, Demiurge and Albedo are clearly working hard for me, the least I can do is read the reports they send me. Which is why I'm sat in my office (which I didn't even know I had before) reading through reports on troop numbers and data from my scouts. It seems Demiurge is taking this conquest business far more seriously than me, he's already sent out scouts with invisibility skills to just about everywhere worth mentioning. At this rate I really will be able to take over without actually doing anything myself. It's so nice having talented minions. Though Demiurge has left Nazarick to carry out my order, it seems like he simply knew what operation I chose and left to complete it.

I've also gotten rid of the robes, they aren't as comfortable as I had hoped so I've used [Creation of All Things] to makes a business suit for myself, I'm not wearing the jacket or tie, but the trousers and white shirt are fine, it's a little taste of home. It doesn't have any actual stat bonuses but with my resistances I don't think I need to bother with uncomfortable armour or robes just for a small bonus. Though sitting in an office in a suit makes me feel more like a CEO than a Dark Lord.

I spent some time after the whole bath scenario messing around with [Skill Creation] to test it's limits, I turns out it's more restrictive than I thought, I can't seem to create skills that belong to other people, I tried making the Sharingan, All Fiction, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and several other abilities I remembered from anime's and games, they all failed. Which is annoying but not the end of the world, since I made a new skill to deal with this limitation.

**[Plunder] LVL MAX**

**500 MP per ability taken**

**Steal abilities from defeated enemies**

**At Level 30 inherited abilities can be stolen**

**At Level 60 racial abilities can be stolen**

**At Level 100 all abilities can be stolen, stolen abilities keep experience from past user**

I'm quite proud of this one, I might not be able to make peoples abilities but I can still steal them, I maxed it out by going back to the zombie dungeon and spamming it on them, all I got were some useless melee skills but at least I managed to max Plunder out. My dreams of being a Sharingan wielding Saiyan Sorcerer are just a few worlds away. Now instead of going to worlds to steal their girls, I can steal their girls and their powers.

I also spent some time messing with my Hub, in the menus I had an option to switch my hub to Nazarick which I did, all it seemed to do was move the portal door to my office in Nazarick but at least I don't have to slum it in that small apartment any more. There are some options to customize my Hub in the store, I've bought the prison expansion, it's pretty small for now with only 10 cells but I can upgrade it more when I need to, I ended up spending a small part of Nazaricks wealth buying upgrades for my prison, Complete Power Suppression, Stasis Mode and some other small things to make the cells inescapable, for the design I copied Lex Luthor's idea in Something Unlimited, making the cells completely dull, they are all the same, a small grey room with a single bed. The prisoners within cannot pass through the cell door even when it's opened unless they have permission. It does look a bit out of place since once you enter the prison area it changes from the fantasy appearance of Nazarick to a modern cell block but I think solid metal doors are more effective than old timey bars. Once I bought the prison it asked me to assign a warden, it took some thought but I decided on Lupusregina, the werewolf battle maid, I originally wanted Solution to do it but I changed my mind, they are both Sadists but Solution has a habit of eating her victims, I doubt she would actually eat someone I brought back but I don't want to take that chance. Lupusregina also has healing magic, just in case any prisoners decide to try and escape by killing themselves.

I've also bought the servant quarters expansion, again it only has room for 10 at the moment, though Enri and Nemu are sharing a room, but I can expand when necessary, my plan is to capture people and put the in the prison, and then train them until they're obedient enough to be upgraded to the servant quarters. [Enslave] is good but it's not perfect, all it would take is the slave finding a way to interpret my orders in a way that benefits them, so I need to make sure they are well trained enough before I move them out of the prison, especially when I start with more dangerous prisoners than a village girl and a child.

But first I actually need to capture slaves, and I have an idea of where to start. I'm planning a little shopping trip to E-Rantel soon so I can start my collection. But for now I have paperwork to read. Honestly every report essentially reads 'This country is weak, we should crush them.' but I did expect this, there isn't a single kingdom in this world that can match Nazarick,, it'll be a nice easy tutorial world so we can get use to this whole conquering thing.

Still all this reading is making me remember why I cheated my way through college. It's boring, extremely boring. Every report is just more of the same. Demiurge has made some fantastic reports on the economics and military power of the surrounding kingdoms but I don't really care about the specifics, he could have just shortened it to one page which just said 'They're weak and poor'.

Well I deserve a break anyway, and I know exactly how I want to spend it. I've had Albedo with me while I read standing quietly of to the side, even still she's incredibly distracting. She's just too beautiful, unnaturally so. Human's just can't compete with a succubus. I'm honestly not sure if she's actually trying to be alluring or it's just a natural thing for her, or maybe I'm just easily distracted.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"Albedo, come here."

As always she immediately obeys, rushing to my side. It's nice to have someone so eager to please around, Enri is still reluctantly obedient (though I do enjoy that) and Nemu is too young and naïve to know any better. I reach out and grab her tight ass, that's the best part about Albedo, I don't have to waste time with petty things like orders because she's more than happy to just let me do whatever I want to her. It really is a great ass, but honestly I think Shalltear's is better, maybe Aura's as well (I'd have to do some in depth checks to make sure though). Guess it's time to speed things up a bit 'Skill Creation, Strip'.

**Skill added [Strip]**

**[Strip] (Active) LVL MAX**

**1 MP to cast**

**Removes equipped items from target**

Wait, isn't that overpowered? Could I use it in combat? Wait no, don't get distracted again, Albedo first, tests later. "[Strip]" as I use my new spell Albedo's white dress appears in a pile on the floor along with her gloves and her weird neck cover (which I have no idea what it's actually called, a choker maybe?) giving me my first look at Albedo's naked body (not including all those rule 34 pictures from before I died) and it is everything I had ever hoped for. I was right humans just can't compete with Succubi from her perfect breasts to her unshaven mound she really is flawless. I normally like my girls smooth down there but for Albedo I will make an exception, I always thought it was a bit odd that the Light Novel had a paragraph explaining that Albedo doesn't shave down there, still do to be honest, but she really pulls the look off well. I've waited enough, time to do what I should have done the moment I arrived in this world, quickly using my free hand I undo my trousers and pull my dick out before pulling Albedo into my lap, lining myself up with her as she drops down onto my hard cock.

I thought Enri's blowjobs and Nemu's hand and tongue felt good but this is on a whole different level, it's hot, like I stuck my dick in a furnace, I can' hold in my moan as she starts to move lifting herself up slowly before dropping down hard her firm tits bouncing right in front of my face. As embarrassing as it is I don't think I can last if she keeps this up, I try distracting myself by going through the alphabet backwards in the hopes of lasting longer but it barely helps, succubi really are sex demons, even a virgin one like Albedo. Albedo is completely in control of this and I'm just along for the ride.

By focusing on other things (like reciting pi to 100 places) I manage to hold out for a few minutes but all I can really do is delay the inevitable. With a loud groan and a thrust up I cum inside her feeling more drained than ever before.

"Damn, I love you Albedo." I moan out, before realising just what I said. Albedo turns bright red and starts mumbling the word 'love' over and over. Seeing the strange glint in her eye I decide that discretion is the better part of valour, and that I need to be away from here until she calms down. Is it cowardice? Maybe. But I honestly believe that if I don't escape she'll drain me to death, so a use greater teleportation to escape to my room.

Aside from the running in terror that was... exquisite, I've never felt pleasure like that before. But even still it's humiliating that I couldn't last, and that I just sat there unable to do anything, Albedo is dangerous. If I am going to go for a repeat, and I will, then I need to make sure I stay on top, and in control. For now I need to soothe my wounded pride and what better way to do that than to abuse my power over a slave girl. Even though I just came I'm still hard, I think it's due to my increased stamina. So another teleportation takes me to Enri and Nemu's room, it's pretty late and they're both asleep in the double bed but that doesn't matter. Sleep is a luxury, and I can take it away whenever I want.

Pulling the covers off the bed slowly reveals their modest sleepwear, almost modern flannel bottoms and shirts. I spend a moment wondering where these people get their clothes from? Does Nazarick just have a load of spare clothes for women and girls? I decide that I'm probably better off not knowing. Removing my own clothes I move over to the bed, running my eyes over the sisters. A quick pair of strip spells gets rid of the pyjamas blocking my view, after some thought I move over to Enri, moving her onto her back slowly so I don't wake her I spread her legs and press my cock against her lower lips, rubbing it up and down making her moan slightly. I push forwards slowly sliding my dick into her pussy gently. In preparation I put one hand over her mouth, and use the other to grab her hands and hold them above her hand before I thrust myself in fully waking her immediately. She struggles beneath me for a moment before realising who is holding her and settling down, though from the tears welling up in her eyes she's still not exactly happy about this.

"Quiet now, you don't want little Nemu to see you like this do you?" I ask, reminding her of her little sister laid in bed next to her, Enri glances over at Nemu before noticing that Nemu is also naked and glaring at me. "Oh stop it with the little glare, I haven't touched her yet, if she wakes up that's going to change quickly, so you better stay silent."

As I speak I pull back before slamming myself back inside Enri, this is far more manageable, Enri's pussy is how and tight but not nearly as hot as Albedo's, I can last as long as I want here. I keep thrusting setting a hard and fast pace, causing the bed to shake slightly, and move the had covering her mouth down to her tits, slightly pinching her nipple drawing a moan from her. I lower my head and kiss her, forcing my tongue into her mouth. She doesn't fight me, she knows better by this point, but she doesn't participate either, just laying there and taking everything I do to her. After a few minutes I get bored of her reactions, her little gasps and moan start to lose my interest fortunately I know just how to get her to do something more interesting. I move my hand holding her arms above her head away from her before reaching over to the still sleeping Nemu's naked body, Enri tries to grab my arm and pull it back but I stop her with a glare. I lower my hand down before slowly pushing one of my fingers into Nemu's tight hole, slowly fingering her, She's far tighter than her sister but that's expected. The look on Enri's face is wonderful, her precious little sister is being molested right in front of her and she can't do anything about it, I can almost taste her despair. I speed up my thrusts until the whole bed is shaking and Enri can't keep her moans in any more.

Nemu starts to stir from her sleep before she feels what is happening to her and shoots awake, looking down in shock. It doesn't take long for her to see me and her sister, her eyes wide in confusion.

"Hello, Nemu. You're sister was just helping me relieve some stress." I say casually, before removing my finger from her. "You should watch carefully, this is apart of your duties as well."

Enri's eyes widen before narrowing into another glare as I smirk down at her, but she doesn't try to contradict me. "yes sir." Nemu stutters as she sits up, her eyes locked to where my dick is slamming into her sister. I pull her close to my side to make sure she gets a good view of her sister's defilement, lowering one hand down and groping her flat ass while she watches. I keep this up for awhile longer before deciding I've had enough for one night and pull out of Enri. I put my hand on Nemu's head pushing her down to my dick, I don't even have to tell her what she's doing down there this time as her tongue quickly starts licking along my shaft with her hands rubbing up and down. Enri's face is perfect as she watches her sister obediently pleasure me, just the right amount of despair and hopelessness. It doesn't take long for Nemu to finish me off, my cum spurting all over Enri's stomach and chest.

"Good girl Nemu, now lick up the mess." I order, making sure to keep my eyes on Enri so she doesn't try anything. Nemu blushes but follows my order quietly licking my cum off her sisters stomach before moving up to her breasts. As Nemu licks Enri moans quietly, a look of shame and self-hatred on her face. After Nemu finishes I pat her on the head, complimenting her. Nemu lights up at my words, happy to be praised even for something like this.

**\- Lemon Ends - **

I pull my boxers back on, throwing the rest of my clothes into my inventory and teleporting back to my room throwing myself on the bed, I don't actually need sleep any more but I won't let something like that take away my favourite hobby. As I lay there I spend some time thinking, I just fucked 2 fictional girls. 2 girls who before all this I could only fantasise over.

This is the start, who else can I get? Sun Shang Xiang? I always loved her in Dynasty Warriors. Princess Jasmine? She started my whole slave fetish a long time ago with the scene of her chained up in that belly dancer outfit. Supergirl? She-Hulk? Ruby Rose? Hinata Hyuuga? Tracer? Boa Hancock? The possibilities are endless. I need to get this world done quickly so I can move on and build my collection faster. I'll get too work tomorrow, it's time to speed this operation up.

But now it's sleep time.

**-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-AGMA-**

Saying you'll get too work and actually doing it are two very different things, which is why it's taken me 2 weeks to actually put my plan in motion, still I've been slightly productive. Demiurge returned from his mission with the World Item in hand, I knew he wouldn't let me down. With this I don't have to do the Bloody Valkyrie arc at all, Shalltear is perfectly safe and not mind controlled. Entoma has been sent to find Tuareninya (Sebas's waifu) for my collection, I decided that while I don't want to steal Sebas's girl it doesn't count if I gather her before they ever meet. I sent Yuri Alpha and Naberal Gamma out with orders, this time to eliminate the Six Arms and capture Edstrom for my prison, she's the one dressed like a belly dancer who Sebas one shotted. She's a minor character but she's one I can put my dick in so she gets to live. Then I sent Demiurge out to take over the Eight Fingers crime organisation and capture Hilma, the blonde Mare captures.

For shits and giggles I've had one of Demiurge's generals reassigned, making Evil Lord Envy (the half naked bird girl) "guard my prison" for me, I 100% intend to fuck her, even if I'm not sure if the bird head is a mask or not. And I sent Evil Lord Wrath to cause havoc in the Slane Theocracy, I did this entirely out of spite due to them almost mind controlling my pet vampire loli. I have no idea how this will affect things but it should be funny either way. My main goal with this is to lure out Zesshi Zetsumei, the Elf Kings daughter. I've given [Downfall of Castle and Country] to Lupusregina with orders to use her OP stealth skills and ambush Zesshi when she appears, so she can mind control her and bring her back to the cells. I know Zesshi is very strong (on par with a battle maid, maybe even stronger), but the ambush will prevent her from actually achieving anything with that power. So at least I haven't just been slacking off all this time. Just most of it, Albedo has a new position under my desk while I read, her oral skills are almost as good as actually fucking her so I decided to build a resistance to her, best way to do that is to have her lips wrapped around my dick all day.

I've promised Shalltear that I'll make some time for her, and I've spent some time with Aura, nothing special just yet. I used the excuse of wanting to expand Nazaricks beast forces (I used the Hub editor to expand her floor quite a bit, giving her more space for her pets) to spend some time making plans with her, as we travelled around the floor I let my hands wander a lot, the beings of Nazarick are convinced that I can do no wrong so that means if I decide to push Aura against a tree and grope her tight ass and small tits I can't be in the wrong. She blushed and stuttered the whole time but did nothing to stop me. It's only a matter of time before I have her in my bed.

So all in all I've had a productive 2 weeks.

But now it's time to get to work, I've made some adventurer clothing, just boring leather armour and infiltrated E-Rantel. Infiltrated might be the wrong word in all honesty, I just walked through the front gate. It's late night now, and I have work to do. I spent the day finding my targets (the redhead adventurer and the mage from the silver adventurer group) and marking them with a tracking spell to find where they sleep. I'm finding under a invisibility spell Momonga knew, as I walk the streets heading to a inn the silver adventurers are staying in.

Getting in to the inn is child's play, the door isn't even locked. Sneaking up the right room is slightly trickier but being invisible makes things simple enough. A quick unlock gets me into the room they are all sleeping in, I don't remember the names of the guys in the group but they are useless side characters anyway, 3 [Grasp Hearts] deal with them without awakening my target and a [Sleep] makes sure she won't wake up during transport. I take a moment to check her out, honestly she's not much to look at. I can hardly tell that she's a girl under those clothes but oh well, I grab her and throw her over my shoulder before I teleport us both to a cell in my prison. Throwing her on the bed I remove [Sleep] so she can awaken naturally and teleport back to the inn. This kidnapping business is easy as fuck.

A short journey gets me to another inn, and a quick repeat gets the redhead adventurer into her cell, without her ever realising she was moved, she's in for a unpleasant surprise when she wakes up. Unlike the other one this girl is definitely a woman, a tomboy to be exact. She will make a fine addition to my collection.

That was the easy part. I head to the graveyards for my final target of the night. I scouted the place earlier and I think Clementine is here. I sneak my way through expecting hordes of undead to appear but the place stays silent, either they haven't been raised yet or Momonga's invisibility spell is very effectiveness, either way it works for me. I reach the tomb (a far inferior one to mine) and walk through the doors, making my way down into the depths.

There she is, looking as stupid as she did in the anime with her dumb metal armour made from the adventurers medals. Is that suppose to be impressive? All the medals are bronze, so all the adventurers she's killed are trash anyway. The old man is here as well, this worm thinks he's a master necromancer? Yeah I don't think so fuckboy '[Grasp Heart]'. Clementines face as the old man falls over dead is hilarious, I'm still invisible so it looks like he just had a heart attack. A quick [Sleep] makes her drop like a sack of potatoes. Sleep is such a good spell, it's a kidnappers best friend. I stop for a moment to steal the old man's orb thing, before I throw the dumb bitch over my shoulder and teleport us both into a cell tossing her onto the floor when we arrive.

It's been a productive night, just one day and I acquired 3 new prisoners and some orb of necromancy or whatever it is, I'll throw it in the treasury later. See? I can get work done when I want to, I just don't usually want to. Such a productive night deserves a good nights sleep, so I head back to my room and jump into my bed, this really is the life. With this done I've finished season 1, no epic boss fight for me, I'll just skip it thanks. I only have to complete 2 more seasons and I can leave this world and move onto greener pastures. I don't really care about the stupid lizards so I'll just find the white one and capture her and leave the rest to their fishes.

Time to sleep, I've given the sisters a new duty, wakeup blowjobs. It's great, way better than any alarm, I have them wake me up at 10am with a blowjob everyday alternating between which sister is my maid for that day. Enri doesn't even glare when I make her swallow any more and Nemu can almost take my full load, some of it still spills out but she's learning. Albedo's blowjobs are too intense for first thing in the morning. Once I train my new captures and collect the rest of the Nazarick girls I can enjoy more variety, and soon I'll have more worlds to raid.

It really is good to be bad.

* * *

**Authors Note : Season 1 done, Boss fight avoided cause there's no way someone as lazy as Shiro would willing fight a hard battle if he could skip it.**

**More girls for Shiros collection acquired, let me know if you want any girls in particular added, or any worlds. Though if I don't know the source material it might take me a while to get to them, but I can at least add it to my list**

**Not sure how often I'll be able to update for a while, someone at work quit so I'm doing overtime atm.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 6 : Overlord pt5

It turns out that just turning off all notifications was a dumb idea, the Games been changing things in the background but I shut off the alerts because the constant skill level ups were annoying me, first of all I had an 'Update'. It didn't do much except split perks into 2 separate lists called Perks and Traits, most of them stayed perks, but [Sadist], [Lolicon], [Monster] and [Slave Master] have been renamed traits. I think they are the ones that effect my personality. At least this means I don't have to worry about getting perks that will effect my personality since if it's classed as a Perk it doesn't seem to change me at all. But I still need to worry about the Traits, they seem to be gained through actions or quests so I need to watch my actions carefully to avoid getting any unwanted changes to my mind.

In better news I've been rewarded for 'breaking canon', since I've derailed things so badly the Magic Caster of Destroy Arc isn't going to happen, so I've 'completed' this world early and the Game has rewarded me for me. It gave me a choice between 2 power ups, [World Restriction Removal] and [World Plot Controller], both are OP to be honest. [World Restriction Removal] would remove the limits on entering new worlds, allowing me to leave whenever I desire instead of being forced to stick around until a predetermined time. [World Plot Controller] would allow me to 'freeze' the story, preventing the world from moving on until I decide to let the story continue.

I want both, not really surprising considering my greed, but it made me choose. I thought long and hard about it going over the pros and cons of each. Stopping the story would be useful, allowing me unlimited time to plan, or just slack off without worries. But I had to go for [World Restriction Removal] because it'll allow me to do 'smash and grabs'. Simply put I can jump into a world, grab whatever or whoever I want and then jump straight back out. This opens up a lot of possibilities. During one of my slow days (which is most days to be honest) I spent some time messing with the portal and looking at the worlds available, of which there are thousands (it has a search feature and I could not think of even a single world that wasn't available for me to travel to). There were hundreds that I decided to skip because of the time requirement, for example Harry Potter required me to attend 7 years of Hogwarts before I could leave, that was unacceptable, but now I could simply leave whenever I want.

Honestly the Game is making things almost too easy, I was getting paranoid before I remembered that I literally chose Easy Mode at the beginning of all this. I don't want to think about how things would have gone on a harder difficulty.

Unfortunately I've found a slight problem with this easy life, I'm so fucking bored.

I thought spending my time slacking off and having sex would be great, and it is, but I'm just so bored. I want an adventure, it's stupid considering how much effort I put into avoiding one, but I want to travel, go on quests, like a proper gamer. But this world isn't good enough for my adventure, I chose it because I wanted Nazarick but honestly it doesn't have much for me here. I need a new world to explore, properly this time instead of hiding behind my minions. But I hate leaving unfinished business, and I'm not done here yet. I have a list of targets I made when I first started planning my slave master life, and while I have acquired some of them by sending out my minions on capture jobs (which is why my prison currently has 7 occupants, waiting for my attention) I still have a few to go. Blue Rose, the Princess, the Dragon Queen, the White Lizard, the blonde Imperial Knight, the worker girls and the girls from the Holy Kingdom Arc. I want them all, and I'm not willing to leave before I have them in my cells. Naturally I also want the Nazarick girls, but I since Nazarick is now my hub I can get them anytime so they are a lower priority.

All this adds up to one simple fact, I need to get to work. Once I've acquired these girls I can move on to the next world, and to my adventure. The only one that seems problematic is the Dragon Queen Draudillon Oriculus, I simply don't know enough about her. So I bought a new upgrade to my hub, a computer with internet access. It was ridiculously expensive, around 5 million credits, but I have plenty from converting the gold from Nazarick's treasury and from grinding high level Instant Dungeons so it was worth it to be able to access the Overlord Wiki, never again will I be surprised with the almighty power of Wiki. Draudillon's Wiki page was enlightening, while she has Wild Magic her physical ability is basically that of a regular human. Also she takes the form of a young girl to keep the Lolicon adventurer happy and willing to help her kingdom, so she should be weak enough to be grabbed, I sent Sebas out to her kingdom to capture her, he's more than capable so I should have a dragon loli queen in my collection soon enough. I've increased the prison size to 50 cells in advance to prepare for my new girls.

That leaves Princess Renner and Blue Rose in the Kingdom, the Workers and Knight in the Empire, the Lizard in the forests north of Carne Village, and the Holy Kingdom girls left to grab. I've decided to use this as a prelude to my adventure, the Guardians tried to argue that I shouldn't deal with things personally but I shut them down, I need them to get use to me being out on my travels. I'm not travelling alone though, I've graciously allowed Aura to come with me. Admittedly I chose her because I want to pull her into my harem but she'll be useful, just because I'm adventuring doesn't mean I have to do the grunt work myself.

Speaking of Aura I made a teeny tiny mistake when I went to the Sixth Floor, I meant to go down there to finally add Aura into my harem but I made a slight error, I saw her bent over collecting some dropped parchment and the sight of her ass in that tiny skirt was too much to resist so I decided to grope it, only remembering that Aura doesn't wear a skirt entirely too late. Mare was rather confused about why I was molesting him. I didn't want to admit that I got them mixed up so I complimented Mare on his ass and teleported out, haven't been back since. At this point I'm just going to double down and stick to this, I definitely meant to do that and no one will ever know any different. He really does have a nice ass though.

I'm going for Crusch Lulu first, she's low hanging fruit essentially. Not only is she the closest to Nazarick she's the easiest to grab, some lizards aren't going to be a match for me and Aura. Finding the exact location would be annoying so I made a new spell for this. '[Clairvoyant Far Sight]'

**[Clairvoyant Far Sight] (Active) LVL MAX**

**50 MP to Cast**

**Allows the user to view targets from great distances**

I tried making 'Clairvoyance' from Skyrim, which leads you to your goal. But I failed, unfortunately it's classed as a Unique spell so if I want it I'll have to actually go to Skyrim and find the spell tome. [Clairvoyant Far Sight] does the job easily enough though, and it is fun spying on my targets from the comfort of my room. It isn't kidding when it says 'great distances', I've managed to see all my targets with it despite them being in different kingdoms. And since I can see the area that means I can use [Gate] to skip the walking. Not very adventurous admittedly, but I don't want to wander through a forest when I can just skip to the lizard village.

Using [Gate] to open a portal to the middle of the lizard village I walk though with Aura following behind, I thought about being stealthy but really, why bother? These animals are as weak as they are primitive, I don't see why I should hide from them.

A quick look around the clearing I chose for the [Gate] reveals plenty of the lizard men starting to surround us, it's actually almost cute that they think they have a chance. But I can't see Crusch. They lizard men seem hesitant to attack, likely confused due to our appearance, Aura isn't exactly scary and my outfit of the day is also not exactly fear inducing. I probably should take this at least a little bit seriously but I just couldn't resist, which is why I'm dressed in Steve Irwin's signature outfit. It's stupid I know, but I loved that show when I was younger and I am looking for a big lizard so it seemed appropriate.

"Bring out Crusch Lulu, and I won't wipe out your pathetic little village."

Huh. They don't seem to want to take my generous offer, once the worlds leave my mouth one of the dumb lizards rushes me with his club raised. Not the smartest bunch are they? Needless to say Aura destroys him with a single hit of her whip.

"Hmm, they don't seem to want to accept my mercy. Aura, kill them."

Honestly what followed can't even be called a battle, Aura mowed through the dumb Lizards with the greatest of ease, I even joined in killing a few with [Grasp Heart]. The [Sadist] in me took a great deal of joy from the terrified screams of the dumb animals who couldn't even tell when they were outmatched. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"Please Stop! I'm here." Crusch is pretty brave, certainly not smart, but brave. Coming out of whichever hut she was in she threw herself in front of me as I was about to crush another lizards heart. Lizard people are weird looking, seeing her on a screen is one thing but seeing her in person is another entirely. Her white scales are almost shining in the sunlight, her red eyes gleaming with tears. As I look at her little shawl thing she wears around her neck I'm struck with a question, why is the only piece of clothing she wears not actually covering her privates? Her pussy is right there in the open, so why bother with the shawl if she doesn't cover the important parts up? At least I can finally confirm that she does indeed have the right parts to be useful to me, would be embarrassing if I came here and she didn't have the correct equipment.

"That's better, this all could have been avoided if you'd just come out when I first said so." I casually remark, ignoring the piles of corpses Aura's slaughter has left behind. In the brief fight over half the lizard warriors were wiped out. "I came a long way for you, come along and your little village won't be harmed any more."

"What do you want from us?" she asks.

"...you obviously, I just said that." I say, deadpan. It's like she wasn't listening. "Now come here or I'll wipe your village from existence."

"OK, I will do whatever you say, but please don't kill anyone else." she says, as she approaches me. I expected some of the NPC lizards to try and stop her but they seem to afraid of the little whirlwind of death next to me to intervene. I grab her arm when she gets within range and pull her close to me, she is cold to touch, makes sense, lizards are cold blooded by nature after all. I throw her over my shoulder keeping one hand on her to hold her still before making another [Gate], this one to my prison. No point sticking around when I have what I came for after all. Ignoring the despairing lizards I head through with Aura following behind. Once we are in Nazarick again I dismiss Aura sending her away until I'm ready to go for my next target and head into a empty cell throwing my new addition onto the bed.

"Welcome to your new home. All you have to do is stay here and do whatever I say and in exchange I won't wipe your race out." Perfectly fair trade in my opinion.

"...I understand." she quietly replies, it is nice when they catch on quickly and the despair on her face (I think? Lizards are hard to read) is pretty nice too. I move next to the bed and reach out running my hands over the scales on her stomach before moving back. I'll have time for this later so I'll leave her to adjust for now. A quick teleportation gets me back to my room nice and fast. I don't have a maid in my room today, it was suppose to be Nemu's day but being the merciful master that I am I gave her the day off (after I got my morning blowjob first), so she's off doing whatever she does when she isn't following me around. Actually what does she do when she isn't here? It's not like there are recreational facility here. Maybe I should add some, not for the maids but for myself, I guess they could use them when I'm not.

One down, it's nice to make progress. One step closer to ditching this dull world. Still all work and no play makes Shiro a dull boy, after getting a target I think I've earned a break. I unequip my gear and throw myself onto my bed face down. What to do now? I could actually start doing something with the prisoners I've collected, since I've just kept them all in stasis mode since my minions gathered them for me. But that's almost work itself. I have a better idea, time to start working on the Nazarick girls. I don't want to neglect them since they're all beauties, far better than most of the women outside of Nazarick.

I send a quick message to Shalltear telling her to come to my room before propping myself up so that I'm sat with my back against the headboard of my bed facing the door. I don't know why I put this off, Shalltear is one of my favourite characters from Overlord but I kept getting distracted, honestly I'd almost forgotten about her.

While waiting for my vampire loli booty call I spend some time checking out the hub expansion system, I haven't really done much with it so far, just added my prison and servant quarters, but I know it can do far more than that, this Game really is very expansive, you can do almost anything if you have the credits. Unfortunately a lot of expansions are currently locked, most are simply question marks. It does tell me the requirements to unlock them though. The most interesting ones I can see are the Cloning facility and the Droid Factory, they are locked at the moment, with a requirement that I have to complete the Prequel trilogy of Star Wars. It's certainly got my attention, I have plenty of minions but I don't have a real army yet. I don't really need one just yet, but I will eventually, I don't know what the future holds so having an army in my pocket would be extremely useful.

I don't really want the Clone Wars droids or clones, but it looks like I wouldn't be limited to them, from what the description of the cloning facility says I could use anyone as my base, instead of Jango Fett. There doesn't seem to be a limit on race or gender, and I could have them trained in whatever skills I wanted as long as I acquired the skill data first. Could I clone superman? Wait no, could I clone Supergirl? An army of hot blonde Kryptonians at my beck and call, all I have to do is grab Supergirl first. That could be a problem. The DC Verse is a scary place, I really doubt my stats can hold up against the likes of Superman and Doomsday. Even if I have complete physical resistance from my passives Superman cold just punt me into the sun, and I doubt I could survive that. I need to get stronger, but I'm capped a Level 100. I need more passives, and more stat points. If I can't get any more points by levelling could I somehow steal them from my enemies? I'll have to experiment with that later.

Same with the droid factory, as long as I have the blueprints I can mass produce any droid type. I already know which droid I want to build an army from. HK-47. The greatest droid to ever exist. There might be stronger, more advanced droids out there, but they simply aren't HK. I long for the days I can have him exterminate meat-bags for me. I doubt the mass produced versions will be as good as the original, but even still an army of assassination droids could solve a lot of problems. Maybe some Bastion droids as well? No need to limit myself to just one type.

I'll have to add a new floor to Nazarick to put the 2 add ons in, probably a space themed one. And find someone to be that floors guardian, maybe someone from a sci-fi verse? I don't want to make a new guardian from scratch, so grabbing someone to take the position makes sense. But that's for the future, I don't even have them unlocked yet, so I can put this off until I unlock them.

A knock at my door causes me to dismiss the menus I was fiddling with.

"Enter."

**-Lemon Starts- **

"You summoned me My Lord..." Shalltear trails off at the sight of me lounging on my bed naked. Why she's surprised I don't know, why else would I summon her to my bedroom?

"I did, I meant to do this sooner but I kept getting distracted. Strip Shalltear."

"At once My Lord." It's times like this when I remember that Shalltear is a pervert. One who got off on being used as a seat. Her face breaks into a lewd smile as she unties the ribbon on her dress. She's stuffed her dress again, I wonder what her plan is for when she removes it? With her dress untied she reaches down and starts pulling it up revealing her pale legs, she might be flat but she more than makes up for it with the rest of her body. Once she pulls it far enough her tiny purple thong is revealed, I don't know what I was expecting, but it fits. It barely covers anything, her creator had some issues I think, but I'm not complaining.

Since all she wears is a dress it doesn't take long to pull it over her head, unsurprisingly when she pulls it past her chest her almost completely flat breasts are finally revealed. Seriously, she stuffs her dress so much it looks like she has double D's but she's barely an A Cup. The stuffing seems to be attached to the dress itself so it goes up with the rest. She doesn't wear a bra but that's no surprise, she doesn't exactly need any support. Once her dress is fully off and thrown to the side she poses for me for a moment before looking down and turning red. Did she actually forget that she was flat? She might be strong but she seems a bit slow.

She starts stuttering excuses and apologies, did her creator program her to be insecure about her breasts? And if so, Why? She's acting like I'm going to send her away, fortunately for her, tits are tits. I love all breasts no matter the size, I wouldn't reject a girl due to something like this. I am a true paragon of equality. No matter the race, age or size, no girl will be ignored by me.

"Come here."

Realising that I won't be sending her away she rushes to join me on my bed, once she climbs onto the bed she crawls closer to me, regaining her seductive smile. In no time at all she is inches away from me face, her body over mine, my erection is brushing against her as she practically climbs into my lap. I run one hand through her silver hair before tightening my grip around her long ponytail and pulling her closer, as our lips meet I force my tongue into her mouth, she tastes sweet, almost like berries. Wait is she the first girl I've actually kissed since coming here?

We spend a few minutes like this, with her body pressed against my own. My tongue dominates her own as she submits, I have no doubt she could overpower me if she tried, but she's almost docile. I push her off me and force her onto her hands and knees facing away from me, before reaching down and simply ripping the tiny thong from her body. I get myself into position behind her and line myself up with her before slamming myself into her tight pussy, she's soaking wet but that's not a surprise from a pervert like her.

I grab her ponytail again and pull hard as I start thrusting hard and fast, Shalltear might be small but she's very durable, so I don't feel a need to hold back.

"YES, HARDER MASTER! RUIN ME!" Shalltear is far more vocal than Albedo or Enri, still since she asked so politely I have no reason to decline, so I speed up going as fast as my stats will let me, the whole bed is shaking from the force of my thrusts. Using my free hand I spank Shalltear's perky ass drawing a loud moan from her. We keep this up for a while, my hits turning her pale ass red. I've spent so much time with Albedo that my resistance is far better now, I can last as long as I want usually, but I want to change positions soon so I let myself cum, filling Shalltear's pussy. She turns to face me showing her tongue hanging out from her mouth.

"Thank you for letting me pleasure you Master." I love these girls, I called her to my room, bent her over and fucked her. And I'm the one who gets thanked?

I don't bother replying, as I pull out and readjust myself slightly, I don't go soft after one round, honestly I barely go soft at all any more. It's a good job she was so wet, if I wasn't lubricated enough this might have been very painful for her as I push forward, my erection pressing against her tight asshole. Her eyes widen, before she starts lewdly smiling again, she really is a kinky pervert.

I'm slower this time, pushing myself into her inch by inch. Her ass is certainly the tightest hole I've ever fucked, though that might change when I get around to fucking Nemu. It takes almost a minute of slow pushing before I bottom out inside her. I give her a moment to adjust before I pull back, once my shaft is half out I push forward again, faster this time. Her moans grow louder as I repeat this, moving faster each time. I reach my hand around her, playing with her tiny nipples. I can feel her tighten around my dick even more as she orgasms.

I keep this pace for a few minutes before letting myself cum, it gets almost unpleasant if I try and hold it too long, blue balling myself is not a good idea. Pulling out I release my load onto her back. Why the hell did I wait so long? I should have been doing this since day one.

Laying back down I pull her on top of me, my still hard dick resting between her thighs. I can go far more times than this, looks like she can too. This is going to be a long night.

**-Lemon Ends-**

-Next Morning-

As I wake up I realise something, I'm not getting a blowjob. Sounds like a weird thing to notice but I've had a morning blowjob from my maids every morning since I grabbed Enri and Nemu. A quick inspection reveals why my maids aren't here, Shalltear is sleeping against my side. I didn't even know vampires could sleep. Still I'm not surprised she's tired though, we went for hours last night, it's a good job I don't actually need sleep any more or I'd be exhausted.

I suppose my plan for today is to get my next set of targets, I'll leave the Holy Kingdom for last, so I guess it's either The Kingdom or The Empire. The Empire seems easier, so that's where I'll go next. There are cure Worker girls waiting for me, plus a cursed knight, I can't keep them waiting. What was that blonde mage worker called? I think it was Arche? Maybe I should grab her little sisters as well, that should keep her loyal and obedient. Honestly I'd be doing the brats a favour, in Canon they get sold into slavery by their parents and died from overwork, if I take them then they'll live, probably not happily but still. Actually now that I think about it a lot of the terrible things that happen in Canon are being stopped by me, this world is lucky I'm here instead of Momonga. All those soldiers get to live, the capital won't get invaded by demons, the Holy Kingdom won't be destroyed by Jaldabaoth. And all I want in thanks is a few hot girls, is that too much to ask?

But for now Shalltear's waking up, and I'm still horny. Round 2, Fight!

**Authors Note : Probably will be finishing Overlord next chapter, I don't think Shiro would care about anything in this world except the women. In case people haven't noticed he has the attention span of a goldfish with ADHD. He might have genius level intelligence due to his stats, but he's too lazy ti use it properly. It's like having a supercomputer but only using it to play minesweeper.**

**I have a list of worlds I want him to go to, it's a very long list. I think I'll be writing this for a very long time, especially since this story isn't one that has any real end goal, just more and more worlds. I'm planning on having him do some smash and grabs in Disney worlds, just jump in grab a princess and leave. He wouldn't care about the story enough to stick around.**

**The next big world will be one where he can have an 'adventure', feel free to recommend any world where he can explore, I think I want to go for something Sci-fi next but that's still undecided, might even go to the DC Verse straight away, even if Shiro is not ready for it yet, he's just impatient and arrogant enough to try anyway. He'll probably get someone to do the actual fighting for him, but he will be moving more instead of hiding in Nazarick sending people to do the work for him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 7 : Overlord pt6

Despite my laziness I'm usually up and out of bed by 8am, mostly because I don't actually need to sleep any more. But then most days don't start with an insatiable horny vampire loli jumping me (unfortunately). So it's not really a surprise that I didn't get out of my room until 2pm.

**Shalltear Bloodfallen recruited into your Harem!**

Yeah Game, I noticed. That makes 4 out of the 15 I need for my quest, I have plenty in my prisons but I haven't actually done anything with them yet so they don't count apparently.

Still I did have plans for today, I wanted to head to the empire and grab the 3 targets there, guess I'll do that tonight under the cover of darkness. So I have 6ish hours to kill before I leave, I don't want to go back to Shalltear, even with my stamina there's only so much I can take, I think my dick would rebel if I tried again, poor guys been overworked.

I've already decided I need to get stronger, better get to work. To start with I need to max out my other passive resistances. I have Magic, Fire, Electricity, Cold and Light still to max out. And I know just where to do it. A quick teleport gets me to the arena on the sixth floor.

"[Create ID, Elemental]"

**Please choose a difficulty for this dungeon**

**[Easy] [Normal] [Hard] [Nightmare]**

Easy? Normal? I'm level 100, I'm not some scrub who needs to git gud. Hard mode for me. Not nightmare though, I don't want things too hard. Once I select hard the sky turns red as usual. And my prey start to form around the edges of the arena, they don't attack immediately even tough I'm sure they can see me. '[Observe]'

**[Greater Fire Elemental] LVL 80**

**HP – 25,000**

**MP – 50,000**

**Strongest Stat - INT**

**Emotion State – Rage**

**Skills – Fire Manipulation, Aura of Flame, Resist Fire**

**[Greater Earth Elemental] LVL 80**

**HP – 75,000**

**MP – 10,000**

**Strongest Stat – END, STR**

**Emotion State – Emotionless**

**Skills – Earth Manipulation, Resist Earth**

**[Greater Storm Elemental] LVL 80**

**HP – 40,000**

**MP – 35,000**

**Strongest Stat - WIS**

**Emotion State – Rage**

**Skills – Lightning Manipulation, Resist Lightning**

**[Greater Ice Elemental] LVL 80**

**HP – 35,000**

**MP – 40,000**

**Strongest Stat - INT**

**Emotion State - Calculating**

**Skills – Ice Manipulation, Aura of Cold, Resist Cold**

...Primal Fire Elemental looked cooler. It just looks like a humanoid flame, it's shape honestly reminds me of genie from Aladdin, just on red and on fire, also much bigger. The Earth Elemental is just some moving rocks shaped like a giant. Boring, earth magic might be useful but it's so dull.

The Storm Elemental looks seriously badass though, it's similar in shape to it's fire counterpart, but it's seems to be made of many rocks held together by a ethereal blue glow, lightning is jumping around it's body occasionally striking out and hitting the ground around it. The Ice Elemental is a titan like being made of pure ice, I can see the aura of cold around it from here, I even forgot earth magic was a thing, better fix that 'Skill Creation, Resist Earth'.

**Skill added [Resist Earth]**

**[Resist Earth] (Passive) LVL 1/100**

**Reduces Earth Damage by 1%**

Also it's bullshit that they get HP in the tens of thousands, mine is at 600, still though I have my Magic Missile.

**[Magic Missile] (Active) LVL MAX**

**1 MP to cast**

**Sends a magic missile at your target dealing (10 + INT) magic damage**

**A additional missile will be added every 10 levels**

**MP Cost will be reduced by 5 every 5 levels**

**At level 10 missiles will track targets**

**At level 50 missiles will have a 5% chance per missile to inflict [Stun] on targets**

**At level 100 missiles will have a 5% chance per missile to inflict [Magic Weakness] on targets, increasing magic damage by 50%**

My INT is at 350, 350 + 10 for each missile times 10 missiles, 3600 damage per spell. The cost is so low I can spam it non stop, and I can kill most of them inn 10-20 shots. That's not even counting the 50 percent chance of inflicting stun or magic weakness. Still it's not quite enough. '[Skill Creation, Skill Evolution]'

**Skill Added [Skill Evolution] **

**[Skill Evolution] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Allows max level skills to be evolved into stronger skills**

I honestly wasn't sure this would work, it was a long shot but damn if it didn't pay off. Lets get started. '[Skill Evolution, Magic Missile]'

**[Infinite Magic Missile] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**1000 MP to cast**

**Sends tracking magic missile at your target dealing (INT*10) magic damage**

**Missiles have a 10% chance of inflicting [Stun] or [Magic Weakness] on targets**

**A missile will be added for every 25 INT the user has**

**MP Cost will be reduced by 50 every 10 levels**

**At level 50 missiles will deal (INT*5) magic damage to any targets within 10 meters of main target**

**At level 100 missile amount will be tripled, damage will increase to (INT*25)**

That's better, 350 INT time 10, 3500 damage per missile, with 14 missiles that's 49,000 magic damage per cast. I can one shot all but the Earth Elemental. Even the cost is perfectly manageable, I regenerate over 2k ever 5 seconds after all. And now for a new skill. '[Skill Creation, Stat Steal]'

**Skill added [Stat Steal]**

**[Stat Steal] (Active) LVL MAX**

**10,000 MP to cast**

**Steal the strongest stat from defeated targets.**

**Amount stolen is (Targets LVL/2)**

Perfect. Well not exactly perfect, I wanted to steal all their stats but it'll do. Still though 10,000 MP? That almost hurts, I can regen it in 20 seconds but it's still nothing to sneer at, I can only cast it 3 times before I have to regenerate.

Time to get started, the Storm Elemental looks like the most dangerous of the lot so that one dies first, admittedly I'm deciding that based on looks alone but still. "[Infinite Magic Missile]"

Holding my hand out towards the Storm Elemental I create my 14 orbs. They hover in front of my hand for a second before shooting forward so fast I can barely track them decimating the poor fool. Insta-kill. I jump into action immediately "[Plunder], [Plunder], [Stat Steal]"

**Skill Plundered [Lightning Manipulation]**

**[Lightning Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Create and Manipulate Lightning, damage and effect can be changed to match the users will**

**Skill Plundered [Resist Lightning], skill already acquired, adding skill experience to current skill**

**[Resist Lightning] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Lightning Damage by 100%**

**40 WIS Stolen**

There we go, of course a being of lightning would have 100% resistance. That's what I'm here for, one down 3 to go. Unfortunately I seem to have pissed of the others, the earth and ice elementals start moving towards me, they're slow, I have time. Next target, the fire one. "[Infinite Magic Missile]". I love this spell, it's so stupidly broken. The fire elemental collapses immediately, luckily since it was creating a fireball bigger than me when it was hit. "[Plunder], [Plunder], [Plunder], [Stat Steal]"

**Skill Plundered [Fire Manipulation]**

**[Fire Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Create and Manipulate Fire, damage and effect can be changed to match the users will**

**Skill [Fireball] Removed due to being included in superior skill [Fire Manipulation]**

**Skill Plundered [Resist Fire], skill already acquired, adding skill experience to current skill**

**[Resist Fire] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Fire Damage by 100%**

**Skill Plundered [Aura of Flame]**

**[Aura of Flame] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Deals constant fire damage to surrounding enemies in an area of 25 Meters**

**Can be toggled off**

**40 INT Stolen**

And that makes 2, next.

-Later-

Sometimes I regret choosing easy mode, there is such a thing as too easy. But then I remember that I hate work and become happy again. I've spent the last 4 hours trashing elementals, maxing out my [Infinite Magic Missile] and stealing plenty of skill and stats.

**[Resist Cold] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Cold Damage by 100%**

**[Resist Earth] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Earth Damage by 100%**

**[Resist Wind] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Wind Damage by 100%**

**[Resist Water] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Water Damage by 100%**

**[Resist Magic] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Magic Damage by 100%**

**[Resist Light] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Light Damage by 100%**

I couldn't actually steal [Resist Magic], but I could let a fire elemental shoot fire balls at me over and over again, levelling it normally, but since I had [Resist Fire] the hits didn't actually do anything, the Light came from the boss of the dungeon, A pair of Level 100 Light and Dark Elementals. Unfortunately they didn't put up any better of a fight, though they did take 5 shots each. The wind and water came from Air and Water Elementals in the second wave.

**[Ice Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Create and Manipulate Ice, damage and effect can be changed to match the users will**

**[Earth Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Create and Manipulate Earth, damage and effect can be changed to match the users will**

**[Water Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Create and Manipulate Water, damage and effect can be changed to match the users will**

**[Wind Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Create and Manipulate Wind, damage and effect can be changed to match the users will**

**[Light Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Create and Manipulate Light, damage and effect can be changed to match the users will**

**[Dark Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Create and Manipulate Dark, damage and effect can be changed to match the users will**

**[Aura of Cold] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Deals constant cold damage to surrounding enemies in an area of 25 Meters**

**Can be toggled off**

I can now manipulate pretty much every element with barely a thought, the Avatar has nothing on me. Huh, maybe I should pay the Avatar verse a visit. Could be fun wiping the floor with the Benders, and it has enough hot girls to be worth my time. Something for later. Now for the important part.

**Shiro, Supreme One**

**Level – 100 [0%]**

**Class – Legendary Mage [LVL MAX]**

**Race - Immortal Human**

**Alignment – Neutral Evil**

**HP – EX [50000 Regen per Minute]**

**MP – EX [350,000 Regen per 1 seconds]**

**SP – EX [50000 Regen per 10 Seconds]**

**STR - 1000**

**END - 1000**

**DEX – 50**

**INT - 1000**

**WIS – 1000**

**CHA – 130**

**LCK – 100**

**Perk Gained due to 100 STR**

**[Monstrous Strength]**

**All Melee damage is multiplied by 5**

**Perk Gained due to 250 STR**

**[Might of the Demi-God]**

**Your Strength is a thing of legends, all melee damage is multiplied by 25**

**Perk Gained due to 500 STR**

**[Divine Strength]**

**Your Strength is on par with the gods of war**

**Perk Gained due to 1000 STR**

**[Unlimited Strength]**

**Your Strength is unmatched, none can challenge you**

**Perk Gained due to 100 END**

**[Perfect Body]**

**Your body is in perfect condition, you will never get old or sick**

**Perk Gained due to 250 END**

**[Vitality of the Demi-God]**

**Your vitality is a thing of legends **

**HP and SP is multiplied by 10**

**Perk Gained due to 500 END**

**[Divine Vitality]**

**Your vitality is on par with the gods of health**

**HP and SP is multiplied by 50, **

**HP and SP Regen is multiplied by 50**

**Perk Gained due to 1000 END**

**[Unlimited Endurance]**

**Your Endurance is unmatched, none can harm you**

**All Damage is reduced by 100%**

**Unlimited HP and SP**

**Perk Gained due to 500 WIS**

**[Divine Wisdom]**

**Your Wisdom is on par with the gods of wisdom**

**MP Regen is multiplied by 50**

**Perk Gained due to 1000 WIS**

**[Unlimited Wisdom]**

**Your Wisdom is unmatched, none can challenge you**

**MP Regens every 1 second**

**Immune to all Mind Effecting attacks**

**Perk Gained due to 500 INT**

**[Divine Intelligence]**

**Your Intelligence is on par with the gods of intelligence**

**MP is multiplied 50**

**Additional 100 MP per 1 INT**

**Perk Gained due to 1000 INT**

**[Unlimited Intelligence]**

**Your Intelligence is unmatched, none can harm you**

**Unlimited MP**

**All EXP gains are multiplied by 100**

Look upon me and despair mortals, it looks like 1000 is the cap but it doesn't matter because 1000 makes any stat ridiculous. I've been under the impression that 50 in a stat would be something a regular human could achieve, for example a world class athlete having 50 DEX, I was so very wrong. I used observe on Sebas (he's returned with the Dragon Queen in hand, he really is efficient) and he has only 130 STR, and he is ridiculous. And it seems like the boost get larger as the numbers rise, going from 1 to 2 in strength was a tiny boost but going from 999 to 1000 was a insane increase. A regular humans stats don't even seem to enter double digits. Clementine is strong and fast but she has a pathetic 5 STR and 9 DEX. I am so much stronger than I ever imagined. I might not be a god yet, but I have the stats of one. Now I just need to find a enemy with DEX, CHA, and LCK to get the others up.

Now [Infinite Magic Missile] does nonsensical amounts of damage now that it's maxed and my INT is so high, it's practically an insta-kill on any and everything it hits.

**[Infinite Magic Missile] (Active) LVL MAX**

**500 MP to cast**

**Sends tracking magic missile at your target dealing (INT*10) magic damage**

**Missiles have a 10% chance of inflicting [Stun] or [Magic Weakness] on targets**

**A missile will be added for every 25 INT the user has**

**MP Cost will be reduced by 50 every 10 levels**

**At level 50 missiles will deal (INT*5) magic damage to any targets within 10 meters of main target**

**At level 100 missile amount will be tripled, damage will increase to (INT*25)**

1000 times 25 is 25000, 40 missiles time 3 is 120 missiles. That's 3 million damage per cast. Plus 600,000 to any near by targets. I could destroy anything with this. The stun chance doesn't even matter since whatever it hits will cease to exist on the spot.

So all in all I think I've had a productive day. Now it's time to have a productive night, I don't need to take Aura with me this time. Using a invisibility spell Momonga knew first, I teleport into the Imperial Palace I head through the corridors to the knights rooms. I don't want to waste any more time, the DC verse is waiting for me.

I've scouted this out with [Clairvoyant Far Sight], I know which room isLeinas Rockbruise's, it doesn't take long to reach her room undetected, I casually enter the room and approach the bed she is sleeping in, after a moment of thought I open a gate into her new cell, pick her up and toss her through it (holding back my strength massively so I don't turn her into a smear on the cell walls).

Another teleportation take me outside the inn the Workers use. Moving up to the room Arche is in I repeat myself tossing her through a gate. Imina proves slightly more problematic, I had forgotten but she is in a relationship with the team leader, evidently they are close enough to share a room.

They are both asleep, but they clearly were busy earlier as they are both naked and intertwined. I feel a irrational burst of anger at this nobody, this piece of filth touching what is mine, even though I fully know that she isn't even mine yet. Pulling her naked body out of the bed I throw her through with just a little bit too much force, not enough to truly hurt her. As the fool wakes up I grab him by the throat and lift him in the air, I consider crushing his throat before I get a better idea, he's coming with me as well, another gate another throw. With him in his new cell I move into the priest worker's room and cast [Grasp Heart] killing him instantly. No point leaving him alive.

Now for Arche's sisters, I found their family's manor in my previous scouting, even mapped out the layout in my head (which is easy with my INT and WIS stat). I teleport straight to the bedroom the twins share, these two are just irrelevant side characters so I don't waste any time with them, picking them both up and walking through my gate depositing them both on their new bed, honestly they should thank me. If I didn't kidnap them they'd be sold into slavery and die from being worked too hard. It never specified what kind of slavery but I can guess. After all it's not like a pair of pre-teen girls could be useful for physical labour, so who would buy them for that? Maybe it's because I have a dark mind, but I'm almost certain they ended up in the sex trade after Arche dies in Nazarick. So truly I am the hero here, saving them from the selfish greed of their parents.

I'm not quite done in the Empire yet, I have all my targets from there but there's something I still want to do.

I never liked the Bloody Emperor. So a teleport gets me back to the imperial palace and a flight spell lets me shoot into the sky, hovering far above the palace. The funny thing about the Manipulation skills is that the only limitations are MP and imagination. I have unlimited MP and I have a pretty good imagination.

The Emperor thought he could match Nazarick in Canon, here he doesn't even know Nazarick exist. Which is why he'll probably be confused about why his palace got hit with a giant flaming tornado and his capital city was demolished by a massive earthquake. Or he would if there was any chance of him surviving this. But hey, maybe he will live somehow, stranger things have happened.

I've never actually seen an earthquake before, I've seen movies with earthquakes but it's just not the same, also modern cities tend to be better constructed than this medieval city. It's an interesting sight to see the ground tear open and swallow a building. Not as interesting as the Firenado though. The Emperor must be having a really bad night, it's what he gets for mildly annoying me when I watched season 3.

A job well done I give myself a pat on the back and return home.

Today has been fun. I should cause natural disasters more often.

-Next Day-

I have a plan for the Holy Kingdom, so I'm leaving it till last. I want to recreate the Jaldabaoth arc so I've sent Entoma of too Re-Estize, tonight she'll be starting her attack on a nobles manor, Demiurge has arranged for Gagaran to be in the area, how he did that I don't know, not going to question it either. When Entoma "loses" to Evileye, Demiurge will intervene and kill Gagaran and the ninja and I will save Evileye, I;m going to play warrior for a while, I have this ridiculous strength I might as well use it.

I have a few hours to kill before tonight though, I need some new skills anyway so might as well do that now. '[Skill Creation, Arena of the Divine]'

**Skill added [Arena of the Divine]**

**[Arena of the Divine] (Active) LVL MAX**

**10,000 MP to Cast**

**Creates an Arena Instant Dungeon and pulls all targets into it**

**Rules of the Arena can be altered by the User**

I mostly want this so I can be dramatic and make people fight me in a grand arena. It just looks cooler that way.

'[Skill Creation, Evil Corruption], [Skill Creation, Evil Domination]'

**Skill added [Evil Corruption]**

**[Evil Corruption] (Active) LVL MAX**

**(Target Level x 1000) MP to Cast**

**Lowers inhibitions, Suppresses Good Traits and Increases Evil Traits in target **

**Skill added [Evil Domination]**

**[Evil Domination] (Active) LVL MAX**

**(Target Level x 10,000) MP to Cast**

**Corrupts the Targets mind, causing them to willingly serve the User**

**Does not effect Target personality **

My [Enslave] skill is great, but when I give an order to someone under it they basically become an emotionless machine until the order is complete, it's great but I want something a little different. With [Evil Domination] they stay themselves, but with a almost fanatical loyalty to the user, Me. For example if I used it on Batgirl she wouldn't change personality wise, but if I told her to kill her father, she'd do it. Reluctantly, there would probably be tears, but she'd do it for me.

Plus once I get to the DC Verse corrupting heroes with [Evil Corruption] could be fun. But I need to test them out first, thankfully I have a prison full of test subjects.

I've kept stasis mode on in the prison, this causes the prisoners to fall into a deep sleep whenever I'm not there, some of them won't have even realised they're in prison yet. I head into Imina's cell to find her sleeping on the floor naked, makes sense, I threw her through the Gate portal instead of actually placing her in the bed. Taking a moment to examine her I can't help but feel disappointed, she's pretty average. No curves at all, the only noteworthy thing about her Is her purple hair, she has it down now, but I think she usually has long pigtails. Without that I couldn't pick her out of a crowd. I kick her lightly to wake her up.

She's apparently a slow waker, it takes her a moment to realise she isn't were she went to sleep. I can see the panic in her eyes as she comes to, realising her position she covers her flat chest and glares up at me.

"Who are you!? Where am I!?" she shouts, she doesn't to realise the gravity of the situation. She's naked and unarmed in a prison cell, she really isn't in any position to shout at me.

"I am your new owner, and this is your new home."

"Like hell you are, let me out now! My friends will be searching for me, so you better let me go!" She shouts, louder this time, not that she could attract any attention, if that's what she's trying to do, the cells are all fully sound-proof.

"Which friends would that be? Arche, who's in the next cell? Roberdyck, who I killed while he slept? Or do you mean your lover, Hekkeran? The same one who's also sitting in a cell as we speak."

"Y-you're lying!" I can see her doubting her own words, her lover was in the same bed as her, if I got her I could get him.

"Why would I do that? I can prove it easily enough. Get up and follow me."

She goes to respond before stopping herself and rising, using her other hand to cover her exposed pussy from my eyes, If I had to guess I'd say she thinks she'll have a better chance of escaping if I lead her out of her cell. Naive.

I lead her to Arche's cell first, just opening the door and showing her Arche sleeping on the floor, I levitate Arche onto the bed before closing the door and moving to Hekkeran's cell. Like Imina was, Hekkeran is out cold laying face down on the floor naked. It's not a good look. I silently cast a [Sleep] on him as Imina rushes to him, shaking him in an attempt to wake him. She's given up on covering herself, desperately trying to wake her lover from my spell.

"It's no use, he won't wake until I allow it. This is my realm, I make the rules here."

"why are you doing this?" she asks, hugging his unconscious body to her chest.

"I have the ability to see potential futures, I saw that your little group would insult me in the future so Im crushing you now."

"That's insane! You can't punish us for something we haven't even done yet!" she yells, she does like being loud.

"Why not? Who could stop me?"

I can see her shock at my answer, she can't think of a reply.

"I have no use for him, but I am a kind master so I'll give you a chance to save him." I say, creating a fireball in my hand.

"What do you want?" I can already see the defeat in her eyes, it's entertaining, she's smart enough to know she can't beat me without her weapons, I could incinerate them both with ease.

**-Lemon Starts- (Blackmail, NTR, Mind Control)**

"Stand up, face up with your arms at your side."

Her face darkens and she opens her mouth, before glancing at Hekkeran and closing it again. Without a word she rises, displaying her nude body for me, she has a small tuft of hair above her mound, turns out she's naturally purple haired.

I've seen better, far better. But the look of shame and guilt on her face makes this worth it. I walk towards her reaching my hand. Her shame grows as my hand cups her pussy, sliding one finger into her. I push her back onto the bed, moving with her. I lean forwards and kiss her as I insert another finger pumping them both faster, she keeps her mouth closed until I glare at her. She gets the message and opens her mouth, my tongue quickly enters.

It doesn't actually hurt when she bites down, nor does it hurt when she tries hitting me over the head. But it does surprise me. I stand and grab her by the throat, lifting her off the bed and into the air.

"You really shouldn't have done that. It's almost like you want me to kill him." I say casually, I can see her losing consciousness from my too tight grip so I throw her back onto the bed and walk towards Hekkeran.

"Wait, no please! I'm sorry, I'll do what ever you want." she begs rushing toward me and grabbing my arm. She turns me back around and kisses me forcefully, her hands reach down and start rubbing over my trousers. Looks like she's learnt her lesson.

"Whatever I want? Fine, you have one more chance. I'm going to wake him up, and then I'm going to fuck you in front of him. If you don't tell him you are being forced, and act willing, I will spare him."

I can see her shock at my reply, it takes a moment but I can see her steel herself as she moves back to the bed, I use [Creation of All Things] to create a chair with straps all over it and levitate him into it. I strap him into it, binding his arms, legs and chest to the chair.

Moving back to the bed I unequip my suit and sit on the edge facing him. I can see her eyes widen at my size, if Hekkeran's dick is what she is I'm not surprised she's worried

"Come here, kneel in front of me."

The shame and hatred in her eyes is glorious, but she follows my orders, not willing to test me a second time. She doesn't even need orders before she takes my hard dick into her hand and starts slowly jerking me off. I dispel [Sleep] and Hekkeran starts to wake.

He wakes faster than Imina and it doesn't take him long to notice me.

"What... wait, Imina? What's going on?! Where are we?" he yells struggling against his binds.

Tears start to fall from Imina's eyes as she keeps pleasuring me, not answering her lovers questions. He continues yelling at us, shouting her name and repeating his questions constantly.

Ignoring him I put a hand on Imina's head and pull her closer, she realises what I want easy enough and opens wide, with a look of disgust and hatred on her face as she takes takes me into her mouth. I guide her head, moving her up and down, I let her head go and smirk at Hekkeran as she continues bobbing her head without my guidance. Hekkeran finally shuts up, tears running down his face at his lovers 'betrayal'. NTR is a terrible fetish, if you are the one who gets your girl stolen, it's pretty enjoyable if you are the one doing the stealing.

"Don't take it too personally, all Half-Elfs are horny sluts. And you just weren't enough to satisfy her." I mock, Imina glares up at em but I just smirk down at her. I use message to telepathically order her to agree. She stops bobbing her head and takes my dick out of her mouth. I can see the pleading in her eyes as she silently begs me not to make her, I just keep smirking. I remember her being sensitive towards mistreated elves in the show, so it'll be funny to get her to shame her own race.

"I'm sorry Hekkeran, but I needed someone bigger than you..." she says quietly, she has a point though, I am very big and Hekkeran is... not. The look of heartbreak and betrayal on his face is too funny, I have to hold my laughter in.

Reaching down I pull Imina up and into my lap, positioning my dick before dropping her onto it, she drops fully onto it, taking it to the hilt. After another glare from me, she starts moving, lifting herself up before dropping back down, she isn't moving fast but she does set a nice rhythm. She tries, but eventually she can't keep her moans in, her face covered in shame. Hekkeran is glaring at me past her head, but his little dick has hardened, hearing her moans was too much for him I guess.

Time to do what I came her for.

Putting my hand on her chest in preparation I cast the spell I want to test. '[Evil Domination]'.

There's a slight flash of light under my hand but other than that it's a subtle spell. I can see the change though, Imina's shame and guild has all but vanished as she speeds up, riding me hard and fast.

Her face is flush with pleasure as she loudly moans no longer keeping it in. why would she be ashamed? She's just pleasuring her beloved master, it's an honour.

We keep this up for hours, I have the time to kill anyway. By the time we are finished there isn't a part of her body I haven't used. Her face and chest is stained with my cum, as more leaks out of her used ass and pussy. Hekkeran's resistance died out by the third round, now he's just a broken man, staring at his former lover take load after load. His small dick looks painfully hard, but he's had no release.

**-Lemon Ends-**

"Pet, I want you to kill him." I whisper into her ear as I create a dagger and place it next to her on the bed. her eyes widen and she goes to speak but I cut her off, "Show me your loyalty pet, you wouldn't disappoint me would you?"

I can see the conflict in her eyes, she still cares for him. But she cannot possibly disappoint her beloved master. This spell would never be possible if it wasn't for my ridiculous INT and WIS. She slowly pick up the knife and walks towards him, his eyes widen but he doesn't struggle as she places it against his chest, just over his heart. After a moment of hesitation she plunges it forwards, stabbing him through the heart both literally and metaphorically. It's a quick death, a small mercy.

She walks back to me with tears in her eyes, but they don't fall and disappear soon enough.

"Have I proved myself, Master?" she murmurs quietly.

"Of course Pet, you did great. In fact, I even have a reward for you, come here."

As she presses herself against me I teleport us both to a empty room in the servant quarters.

"This is your new home now, far nicer than that little cell. Clean yourself up and rest Pet."

She smiles shyly at me as she heads into the en suite. I bought most of the luxury upgrades for the servant quarters, the rooms could pass for luxury hotel rooms. Even if I'm Evil, rewarding good behaviour is just common sense.

Experiment over, I dismiss the notification that Imina has been recruited into my Harem. I should get to work before I mess up the plan by being late. I equip the Armour and Sword I made earlier, any True Otaku would recognise this get up, the one and only Black Swordsman. And no I don't mean Kirito you uncultured fucks. That reminds me actually, I want to steal Kiritos Harem, fucking hate clueless Harem Protags. Maybe I should make that my mission in life, go to all the Harem Anime Verses and steal all their girls as punishment for being clueless idiots. I'm getting distracted again.

I choose Guts armour and sword simply because it's the best for Demon Slaying, and I looks badass. It's not the berserker armour or Dragon Slayer, just his regular armour and earlier sword. But the blade is still bigger than a regular man, it's fortunate I'm so tall otherwise it wouldn't fit on my back. I thought about stealing Dante's look, but he'd stand out to much in a fantasy setting, I want to look like I belong. And Gut's armour and cape fit right in.

A Invisibility and Teleportation combo gets me to the nobles manor. I'm a little early (my LCK stat making itself known, I just guessed when the right time to come would be, I could have been far too late)as Evileye is still fighting Gagaran and Tia (or is it Tina? Not sure which is which. Still Mmm Twins.). I sit down and watch, Evileye should be here soon, I would be worried about her spotting me, but this is a ninth tier invisibility spell and I have Momongas Ring that he uses to suppress his magic, she won't notice anything.

A crystal spear shoots down barely missing Entoma, the main attraction has arrived. My second Vampire Loli, I should start a collection.

Evileye turns the fight around, saving the two weaklings and beating Entoma back, though I think Entoma could have won if it wasn't for Vermin's Bane. Unlike in the show I've ordered Demiurge to interfere before Entoma is too badly damaged. So it doesn't take long for him to jump in, sending Gagaran and the ninja flying back.

"My apologies, but I cannot allow you to harm her any more than this. Can I ask you to stop there?" he says as Entoma escapes via a giant flying bug. He's so fucking cool.

"Hey, is that one of Evileye's kin?" Gagaran asks her party members.

"Get out of here. That...is a monster among monsters" Evileye says, her voice trembling slightly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about me. Once I've bought you enough time to escape, I'll get away in no time using teleportation magic." she lies, Evileye knows full well that this isn't a fight she can escape from. Still it's noble of her to try and get her team away.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we get started right away, then?" Demiurge asks, he's so polite, mockingly so.

"Hurry and get out of here!" Evileye yells at the others. They listen this time, turning and fleeing away from Demiurge.

"It would grieve me to part so soon after meeting, so I will block any teleportation. [Dimensional Lock]." Demiurge says, remaining perfectly calm and polite. He reaches his hand out and a wave of light shoots forward.

"[Maximize Magic, Shard Buckshot!]" Evileye shoots, shooting shards of crystal at Demiurge, he simply widens his arms, creating a barrier blocking them all with ease. "A nullification ability?"

"[Hellfire Wall!]" Demiurge's response is as fast as it is deadly, hellish flames engulf the two fleeing fools, killing them instantly. Evileye lets out a deranged laugh at the sight.

"I did not think that level of flame would kill them. My deepest condolences." He's lying, he knew full well that they wouldn't survive that. "I intended to hold back enough to not kill them, based on you as a standard. Why did you team up together when there is such disparity in your abilities?" he really is a Demon, I'm impressed.

"Don't you say that about them!" Evileye screams as she rushes forwards toward him.

"[Aspect of the Devil:Giant Arm of the Demon]." Demiurge's arm expands in size, becoming a grotesque purple mass, as he casually smacks Evileye flying.

"[Translocation Damage!]" still, Evileye is impressive, negating the damage even as she flies backwards, landing on her feet away from Demiurge. "[Penetrate Maximize Magic! Crystal Dagger!]"

A Crystal Dagger flies at Demiurge, but he doesn't even bother blocking this one, as it shatters on him with no effect.

"Even with magic to penetrate his defence, he's unharmed?" Evileye asks in shock.

"[Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claws!]" Demiurge's fingers lengthen and sharpen, wolverine has nothing on Demiurge. Still that's my Cue.

"I can't get away while taking those two with me. Which means... Lets do this!" Evileye says, charging Demiurge again.

I release my invisibility and leap smashing into the ground between them. Halting Evileye's charge. Both Demiurge and Evileye let out gasps of shock, Demiurge is such a good actor.

"I told you I'd find you again, Jaldabaoth!" I yell pointing my blade at Demiurge.

Time for my Award winning performance

**Authors Note : I lied about this being the overlord finale. Turns out its bigger than I thought (that's what she said), should finish overlord for Monday, then it's off on a Marvellous adventure. The extra chapter is cause I had some free time and was bored.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 7 : Overlord Finale

"What are you doing?! Get away from here!" Evileye yells, it's understandable since unlike Momon I don't have a reputation, I must seem like some nobody. I ignore her and keep my attention on 'Jaldabaoth'.

"You certainly are a persistent one, since you've come all this way may I ask your name, please?" Demiurge asks, sticking to the story we decided on.

"You left so quickly, back in the Arwintar. I am Yami, a travelling warrior. What are you doing here? Planning a repeat of the Empire?" I ask, that's right Shiro didn't destroy the Imperial Capital City of Arwintar, it was the terrible Demon Jaldabaoth. That's my story and I'm sticking with it. And yes Yami isn't the most original name but whatever. It means Dark, so I thought it'd be funny since Shiro means White.

"Not quite, it seems that a mighty item that can summon us and make us do its bidding has found its way into this city. I am here for the purpose of recovering it." Demiurge replies.

'He's trying to get information out of him through this interchange, is he? I wonder if he's a high level imperial adventurer? I haven't heard of any adventurers called Yami though.' Evileye thinks.

"I've come a long way to find you Jaldabaoth, I'll defeat you, right here. You have no issue with that, do you?"

"I am afraid I can't have that, so I will have to resist." he replies.

I leap at him bringing my great sword down on him, it's easily blocked by his claws, I'm holding back massively, with literally infinite strength even a floor guardian would be crushed if I didn't.

**Skill unlocked [Great Sword Mastery]**

**[Great Sword Mastery] (Passive) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**Passively increases proficiency with Great Swords**

**Increases Great Sword Damage by 1% **

Ignoring the notification I continually swing my blade at Demiurge, pushing him back as he blocks.

'Amazing... What is that? Is that? But my heart stopped beating a long time ago...' Evileye thinks, grabbing her flat chest. 'Hang in there, Lord Yami!'

Demiurge goes on the offensive knocking me backwards before jumping into the air.

"[Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings!]" he shouts, growing a large pair of black wings as he hovers above us. Small tentacle shoot out from his wings aiming at Evileye as she cowers. I jump in front of her like the Hero I am (lol) and start cutting them out of the air, it's hard my DEX is still at 50 and a great sword isn't the best for this to begin with, but I mostly manage.

"Thank goodness you weren't hurt." I say to Evileye once the volley has finished.

"Y-yeah... Ah, your arm! Are you all right?!" she asks noticing one of the tentacles I missed is trying to burrow into my arm, with my END stat it can't even break the skin.

"Something this minor is no problem at all. Never mind me, I'm just relieved that you're all right." I say kindly, I was worried that acting like this would get me a positive trait, but thankfully it looks like the Game acknowledges that I am just acting. I can't see her face but from the way she acts I'm certain that she is blushing.

"Bravo. Imagine, being able to keep her from any harm. I, Jaldabaoth, would like to sincerely offer you my praise." Demiurge congratulates me. He's so nice.

"I don't need your flattery." I say as I switch to a one handed grip and lift Evileye up. But feel free to praise me more.

"Wah! L-Lord Yami?!" Evileye blurts out as I hold her against me. 'Forgive me, bards of the world! Knights do fight while defending their delicate maidens in their arms!' she thinks.

Unfortunately for her I was waiting for this. '[Evil Domination]' I can feel the spell doing it's work while Evileye fangirls.

"Well, I think it's time I be on my way. Our objective is an item. I will now encircle a section of the capital city in the flames of hell. If you make your way inside, I promise you, purgatorial flames will send you into the afterlife!" Demiurge monologues before flying into the sky, he is rather dramatic, it's nice to see him having fun.

"Th-this is bad, Lord Yami! We have to get him, quickly!" Evileye shouts.

"We can't If we go after him, he will start fighting like he really means it. If that happens..."

'Ah! Lord Yami, you're protecting me...' Evileye thinks, I ignore her going off into her own world.

After she comes back to reality she explains what happened before I 'arrived'.

"So then, we drove the insect maid to the ground, Jaldabaoth interfered before we could finish her off though. He killed my companions just before you arrived" she explains, not realising that I already know all this. "...Lord Yami, may I ask how you two seem to know each other?"

"I was in the Imperial Capital when he attacked it, we fought briefly but he had already achieved his goal by the time I reached him so he left. I've been tracking him ever since." I reply, I want it to be common knowledge that the Capital City was destroyed by 'Jaldabaoth', it'll increase my own legend when I 'Save' this city. "Do you need any help to carry those two?" I ask, gesturing at the corpses of her team, I know they'll be resurrected by the team leader soon enough, it's the only reason I let them die.

"My friends should be along shortly. It's possible that we will be able to cast resurrection magic right here." she answers. I turn my attention to the sky as a wall of green flames rises up and engulfs the city. Demiurge works fast. I can hear Evileye's gasp as she notices it.

"What is that?" she asks.

"I don't know, but Jaldabaoth said he would engulf a section of the city in flames, he certainly kept his word, unfortunately." I reply

"There will almost certainly be a meeting called for all the warriors in the city, would you please come with me, only you can defeat Jaldabaoth." she pleads, normally this is where I'd blackmail her, but why bother, my spell has already been cast, she'd do anything for me, even if she doesn't know it yet.

"Of course, I have unfinished business with that Demon anyway." I answer, I can almost feel her joy at my reply.

\- Later -

"My good adventurers, thank you for coming together in this time of crisis." Princess Renner says, she seems nice, in the same way that I seem nice. You can hardly tell that she's a psychopath.

I'm in a meeting room with seemingly every adventurer in the city, Climb is here too, practically forgot about him to be honest. As is Lakyus and Tina (or Tia, whichever one wasn't barbecued). I think Gazef would be here as well but it looks like they couldn't resurrect him from what Albedo did to him, fortunate because I wasn't wearing a mask that time.

"Late last night, a wall of flame sprang up around this area of the capital. These flames are similar to an illusion, and doming into contact with them seems to do no harm. The leader of the Blue Rose has in fact confirmed this." Renner continues, I just want to rip that dress off her. Sorry Climb, but you can't protect her from me.

"I actually touched it. I didn't feel the least bit of heat, and went inside without any interference at all. I also confirmed that there are low-level demons on the other side of the wall." Lakyus confirms.

"The ringleader behind this incident is named Jaldabaoth. We have information that he is an extremely fiendish and powerful demon, who destroyed Arwintar, the Imperial Capital. And that he has many other evil entities serving him." Renner explains.

"Just how strong is he?" asks background adventurer #21

"Two of my comrades, the warrior Gagaran and the thief Tia, were killed by him." Lakyus answers the trash mob character.

"And it only took him one blow, at that." Evileye adds.

The adventurers burst into shocked chatter, don't know why they're complaining. Trash background characters never fight Boss Mobs.

"Don't lose your heads! Jaldabaoth is strong, to be sure. As someone who actually confronted him, and was powerless to stop him, I can assure you that. However, we have this man on our side! The Wandering Hero, Lord Yami!" she shouts gesturing at me. Wandering Hero? I introduced myself as a wandering warrior but I'll take the upgrade. The group of adventurers all seem impressed, they are easy to please aren't they.

"Yes. We are absolutely not going into a fight that we cannot win. Now, allow me to present our detailed plan of attack..." Renner assures the adventurers, I zone out while she talks, I don't need to know the plan for the trash, my strategy is to rush Jaldabaoth and beat him to the ground. I spend my time productively fantasizing about Evileye, Lakyus, Tia and Renner pleasuring me while I sit on my throne.

"Lastly, we will need a detached force to rescue the civilians who are trapped inside the wall of flame. If the demons are holding them captive, they will likely use one of the warehouse districts inside the wall. They'll split up families, to keep them from breaking out. Climb, you'll go right?" Renner asks.

"As you wish. Even if it costs my life." Climb replies, unfortunately you don't get to die that easy. Renner is expecting him too, so she can have him brought back and nurse him back to health. In canon he survived because Shalltear had been ordered not to kill him and he had Brain Unglas with him. Brain is off who knows where, and I've ordered Shalltear to be capture him and add him to a new wing of my prison, especially for male targets. They are less interesting but Hekkeran has taught me that male prisoners have their use too. If only to kepp their loved ones obedient.

"All right, everyone, I will remain here, praying to God that every last one of you comes back. Good hunting! Renner says, unfortunately God isn't here right now, only I am. The trash like it though, all cheering like they aren't about to be crushed and probably eaten by a horde of demons.

\- Later -

This is weird, I can't fly without help unless I want to reveal that I'm secretly a mage, so Evileye is carrying me. Keep in mind that I am around 6'6. and Evileye is a loli, but I'm still sat on her back as we fly through the town, while I wanted to ride her this isn't what I had in mind, spotting some guards getting eaten by a big green demon (A Overeating I think it's called) and some other demons. I tell Evileye to stop and jump down, cutting down a group of smaller demons in a single swing as I land.

I swing my faster than the guards can see cutting the weaker ones to shreds before throwing my sword like a javelin and embedding it into the Overeating's head.

"Such paltry opponents. I Yami, the Hero, will now go and take down the enemy leader, Jaldabaoth! In the meantime, keep the citizens who are beyond the wall safe. I am counting on you." I say to the trash guards, as if they could handle a single mediocre demon. They get all pumped up and prepare themselves for the next wave, they'll probably all get eaten but maybe one will live to spread my legend.

Evileye and I both continue on to a clearing where Demiurge is waiting for me.

"You are indeed strong." he says as we arrive. The combat maids lined up behind him, all six of them this time.

"We must have underestimated Jaldabaoth's forces." Evileye murmurs as she sees how outnumbered we are.

"You seem to enjoy fighting Yami, the Wandering Warrior, so I brought you a gift. A warm up for you before our fight." Demiurge says mockingly, flying into the sky out of reach.

"Hmm, he wants me to be tired before we fight. He'll be disappointed I'm afraid." I say as Lupusregina Beta rushes be with her weird staff thing. Yuri Alpha, Naberal Gamma and CZ attack Evileye separating us. Evileye could handle two maids, but she can't handle three. They know not to kill her or knock her unconscious. But they can hurt her as Narberal strikes her with lightning and CZ shoots her with her gun (why does she have a futuristic assault rifle anyway?)

I block Lupusregina's attack and kick her in the stomach sending her flying into the buildings around us before spinning my blade around to block Entoma's bullet bugs. Leaping to Entoma I strike her hard with my blade, it won't kill her but it will take her out of the fight. My minions are so obedient, if I want them to be my punching bags they'll do so happily.

I have to jump back to avoid Solution as she tries to absorb me before striking her with no effect, Solution is a predator slime, they have complete physical attack immunity. I rush Lupusregina as she pulls herself from the wreckage. She sends a fire spell at me that creates a pillar of flames but I rush through it and knock her out. Entoma grabs her and escapes via her flying bug as Solution attacks me again moving me away from them.

Evileye looks a wreck already, her mask broken and her clothes damaged by bullets, I leap closing the distance between us and knock Yuri Alpha back.

"That one is a Predator Slime, they have full immunity to physical damage, no matter how strong. I cannot harm her, but you can. I'll handle these 3." I say to Evileye, she goes to argue before noticing that I've already beaten two of my three and moving off sending a lightning spell at Solution. I kick Yuri sending her flying into CZ before leaping at Narberal, before I can strike Demiurge interferes blocking my blade.

"I had hoped they would be able to do more than that, oh well. To the main event." he casually says throwing me back. In the corner of my eye I see Yuri and CZ retreat while Narberal goes to join Solution in fighting Evileye.

Normally at the level I've limited myself to and without magic I would have a lot of trouble fighting all the maids, but they literally threw the fight after one hit each, when we made this plan they all disagreed, they didn't want to attack a supreme one, even if it wouldn't do anything. But I convinced them by agreeing to punish them all later for the 'heresy' of raising a hand to the Supreme One. I think Lupusregina and Solution have a idea of what I meant by 'punish' but the others seem a bit clueless, oh well they'll learn soon enough.

Me and Demiurge delay for a while, skirmishing with no real effect, while Evileye gets worn down against the two maids, she was already weakened by the three earlier. After Evileye manages to land a good hit on her, Solution retreats and that's our cue. Demiurge teleports behind Evileye and grabs her shoulders.

"[Greater Paralysis!]"

And like that Evileye is out of the fight, I rush Narberal and knock her through a building and out of the fight as Demiurge props Evileye against a wall, unable to move but with a good view of the fight to come.

We clash again, more serious this time. We trade blows for a while (I'm deliberately suppressing my resistances so I can take some superficial damage) before I land a clean hit smashing Demiurge into a building.

As I wait I hear him laughing before the building goes up in flames and Jaldabaoth's 'True Form' pushes its way through the damaged walls towering over me. The giant winged demon sneers down at me spreading its glowing red wings. Of course it's just Demiurge's minion Evil Lord Wrath, but he play's the part well.

"You should not have done that mortal, you put up a good fight but this ends here!" he yells as the area is engulfed in black flames. I charge through the flames and leap at him swinging my sword at his head, he catches the blade and punches me, sending me flying across the clearing. His hand bursts into flames as my sword melts, his mocking laughter echoes throughout the clearing. A glance at Evileye shows her eyes filled with terror and worry.

"You're good, Demon. I didn't think I would have to use my ancestors blade, but this is far from over." I say as I pull out one of Momongas little sticks he seals weapons into, snapping it a golden long sword appears in my hand. It's not quite the real thing but with [Creation of All Things] maxed I can create legendary class items. Like this little toy.

I raise the blade into the air as it starts to glow.

"Prepare yourself, Demon. EX...CALIBUR!" I yell, a blade of pure light cutting through the Demon and sending him flying. It's nowhere near as strong as the real Excalibur but it'll do in this fight. I don't want to kill Wrath anyway.

After a moment Demiurge's limps out of the wreckage, his suit torn and his body covered in wounds. Evileye starts to rise, Demiurge dispelled his Paralysis when I struck Wrath.

"...I will be withdrawing now. Shall we call this the end of out battle?" he asks, still sounding casual.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're not escaping!" Evileye shouts as she limps over to my side.

"...Very Well." I say to Demiurge. Evileye lets out a gasp of shock at my answer.

"I cannot surmise why you would have brought a woman as unintelligent as her with you, Mr. Yami. If you'd just think for a moment, I'm sure you'll understand. I have my demon hordes standing by, ready to assault the whole capital at any time." Demiurge says mockingly.

"You'd take... the capital hostage?" Evileye says quietly, understanding the situation.

"Now then, we will make out retreat. Unfortunately, without recovering the item that was our goal." Demiurge says before teleporting away.

"They're gone." I say as I look up at the clearing sky.

"You did it! You won! Leave it to you, Lord Yami!" Evileye shouts jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck, didn't Shalltear do the same thing? Maybe it's a loli vampire thing. I reach down and hold her against me as I smile at her, I would molest her a little but these gauntlets stop me from actually feeling anything.

"Hey, you still alive?" Gagaran asks as Blue Rose and the surviving adventurers approach us, looks like they're both back from the dead. They look seriously beat up. Evileye drops back down.

"Guys... Lord Yami, declare victory to the others!" Evileye says. No reason to decline I guess. I raise my Faux Excalibur and let out a victory roar.

"Lord Yami is victorious!" the rest join in, celebrating their survival and our (mine) victory. Being a (Fake) Hero is pretty fun.

\- Later -

Turns out heroes are well paid, I was given a somewhat impressive manor in the capital for my heroic deeds, it's no Ninth Floor of Nazarick but it's pretty nice. The reward ceremony was lead by the princess but she seemed pretty distracted since Climb has vanished. I know that I was given this home because the kingdom is afraid Jaldabaoth will return and that I won't be there when he does, but it's still a nice gesture.

I've also made some slight changes to my prison, stasis mode has been turned off so the prisoners are all awake and I added hidden cameras linked to my pc, it's been funny watching my captives escape attempts. I also added a small shower in each cell. Voyeurism is fun, As is watching peasants from a fantasy land try and work out a modern shower. It's actually very interesting watching the different reactions, some constantly try and escape, some just sit there and cry.

I got asked way to many questions about my blade, I claimed it was a Pendragon family heirloom, wielded by my Demon Slaying Hero Arthur Pendragon in ages long since past, and that it only worked for someone with Pendragon blood, I even let Lakyus try and use it but it became to heavy for her to lift. Yes I stole that from Thor's Hammer but whatever. Only it's not he who is worthy, it's he who is Shiro who can use my sword. I know people are trying to find records of my past but Demiurge has taken care of that, his puppets will find records of a ancient hero by that name. Evileye is old enough to call doubt to it, but she believes me without hesitation.

There's has been sightings of Demons in the Holy Kingdom, unfortunately for them it looks like Jaldabaoth has a new target, now I simply need to wait for my targets to come and request my help. Why go to the Holy Kingdom to get Neia and Remedios when I can just wait for them to come to me. I only had 4 targets in the Holy Kingdom, those two, the Queen and the High Priestess. Demiurge will capture the Queen and Priestess and the others will come to me desperate for aid against the terrible Jaldabaoth.

Evileye visits often, she really is a little fangirl at this point. But today I have a very esteemed guest, Princess Renner. And she's all alone. Most likely snuck out.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me Lord Yami." she says, keeping her polite kind persona up.

"It's no problem your highness, may I ask what this is about?" I ask, despite knowing full well why she's here, Climb is still missing after all.

"I would like to hire you for a quest, to find my bodyguard Climb who went missing during the invasion. I assure you, you will be very well paid."

"The blonde boy from the meeting? Is it not likely that he lost his life during the battle?" I ask.

"NO! I mean no, he is not dead, I've had the best mages try and find him but all they could tell is that he was alive, they could not track him with their magic." her persona slips for a moment, showing her rage at the mages inability to find him. Of course they can't, Demiurge has them under his grasp, they'll only find what he wants them to.

"Your highness, you do realise that I am not an adventurer don't you? I am not for hire. You should leave." I say coldly.

"Wait, please! Name your price! I will give you anything within my power for his return!" she begs, not realising that she is being effected by a new spell of mine [Aura of Desperation].

**[Aura of Desperation] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Causes those around the caster to become desperate**

**The intensity and cause can be altered by the user.**

**Can be toggled off**

This is the first of a set of Aura based mind spells, I leveled it by just keeping it on around Enri, She had a weird day, completely desperate for my approval and not even knowing why, honestly I think I managed to break her, again. She seems stuck in some weird mindset of hating me for what I've done to her and Nemu, being reluctantly obedient out of fear and now she has an obsession with my approval despite hating me. It's too funny for me to consider actually fixing her. It will make blackmailing people so much easier.

"People seem to have a misunderstanding about me, I'm not a Hero. I fought Jaldabaoth simply because I thought it would be fun to fight someone so strong, wasn't expecting all this. Still, anything within your power?" I ask, it's even true. I thought putting on this show would be amusing. I can see her thinking, she's a calculating type, smart enough to know that pleading won't effect someone like me.

"Yes, whatever you desire. Name your price." she's almost completely dropped her kind persona now, looks like we are both fakers.

"Fine, I have no use for money or titles. I want you."

"W-what!? Lord Yami that is highly disrespectful, I am a princess not some street corner harlot." She cries out, a look of anger on her face.

"Exactly, I've never had a princess before. That's my price, I'll find him if you become mine for one night. That's within your power isn't it." I mock, her anger is delicious.

"Surely there's something else? Wealth? Power? I could get you a Noble title and the land to go with it." she says trying to negotiate.

"I've already said I have no use for those things. There will be no negotiating. Either accept, or leave." I say coldly.

"...one night?" she asks quietly after a moment.

"Yes, just one night, that's all." I lie. Like I'll ever let her go.

"If that is the only price you will accept, I have no choice. Bring back Climb and I will allow you one night with me." she says glaring at me. "I am leaving, contact me when you have my Climb."

"Not just yet Princess, I want to see what I'm buying first." I say as she rises.

"What!? No, bring him back first then you will get what you want." she shouts, her face filled with rage.

"No. Strip, now. If you leave I am not accepting this job. Do hurry up, Your Highness." I say mockingly, having a princess, a royal figure being under my grasp is great. I should hurry up and start with the Dragon Queen in my cells.

Her glare intensifies and for a moment I think she is going to leave, that I had gone too far (not that she'd make it to the door, I don't want to take her by force, but if she tried to leave I'd just rip that dress off and take her right here in the living room). But after a moment she reaches up and pushes her blue dress off her shoulders, then pulls it down past her breasts. She lets it go, it dropping down and pooling at her feet leaving her in a simple pair of white underwear and her shoes. I admire her perky breast and her light pink nipples from a moment. She really is beautiful. Her long legs seem to go on forever.

"Are you happy now, Brute?" she sneers.

"Not exactly, Princess. I said strip, and you haven't finished yet."

She snarls, looking so different from her kind persona, before she lowers her hands and pushes her underwear down. Huh, I thought she'd be clean shaven down there? Maybe it's a thing in this world to leave it, Imina and Enri do. Not that I'm complaining, I have no real preference, I'm an ass guy anyway.

"Turn around, then lean forwards over the seat." I order. She glowers at me but does it anyway sticking her sexy ass out towards me as she glares over her shoulder at me. Using my beyond human speed I close the distance and get a feel of her ass, it's as firm as it looks, her glare intensifies again, if looks could kill I'd be a pile of ash. With my free hand I reach around and tweak her nipple before groping her decently sized chest. I wonder if she'd keep glaring if she knew it was turning me on, probably not. Still I'm doing this for a reason '[Mind Manipulation]', another new spell.

**[Mind Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Allows the user to alter the mind of targets, changing personalities or leaving suggestions**

I send the suggestion that she absolutely cannot tell anyone about this, nor can she try and get revenge. She simply has to bear the shame and get it over with. She won't ever realise that those aren't her thought, that I forced them into her head. I'm having fun making new spells.

After a few minutes of groping I release her, giving her ass a spank for prosperity and reach down and take her underwear from the floor.

"That's enough, I'm convinced the 'merchandise' is worth my time, Royal Whore. Leave." I say mockingly, laughing at her anger and indignity. She realises that she isn't getting her underwear back and pulls her dress back on taking a moment to pull her kind princess persona back on before she leaves.

I am horny as fuck. I teleport back to my room in Nazarick and send a message to Yuri Alpha summoning her.

I take a seat in the throne like chair I had added to my room and wait, it doesn't take long for her to arrive. She kneels at my feet immediately, she's nice like that.

"Do you know why you are here, Yuri Alpha?"

"To be punished for attacking you." she answers immediately, I don't get these girls. I literally ordered her too attack me and she still seems to honestly believe that she's in the wrong.

"Correct, do you know why I captured those two girls? What duties I have had them performing?"

She starts to turn red as she answers. "They are.. pleasure slaves..."

That's correct, I have needs and I didn't want to use my former companions creations for them. But now you will be taking on those same duties, do you have any objections?"

"No My Lord, all the beings of Nazarick are yours to command, in whatever way you command..." she replies, her face bright red.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"Excellent, then stand Yuri Alpha, and Strip."

She stands, looking away from me as she pulls off her spiked gauntlets first, then she detaches the armoured parts of her maids dress. Once her armour has been removed she unbuttons her top and unties her ribbon, then in a manner similar to Renner she pulls the dress past her breast, showing her black lace bra. Before long the dress is off completely leaving her in a set of black lace underwear, her creator had good taste. Unlike Renner she doesn't need prompting to keep going, removing her bra and releasing her impressively sized chest to the world (or just to the room) and pulling her panties off, having them join the rest of her clothes piling on the floor. I'm not surprised that someone so neat looking keeps herself shaven.

"Beautiful, Yamaiko knew what she was doing when she made you, Yuri."

She beams at the mention of her creator and the praise, these girls are too easy to please.

"Come here, Kneel and pleasure your lord."

I unequip my clothes and lean back in my throne as she slowly approaches and drops to her knees. She clearly has no experience in this but she's enthusiastic at least. It's pretty funny watching her gag when she tried taking me fully in her mouth, I put my hand on the back of her head and guide her.

"Use your tongue as well, Yuri."

I can feel her tongue start to move, rubbing against my shaft as I move her head up and down, it's nice when they do as their told. I can't help but feel that Renner isn't going to be this obedient. Oh well, that just makes it better.

Yuri isn't great at this, at least not yet, she'll be getting plenty of practice from now on.

I pull myself out of her mouth, there's something else I want to try.

"Use your breasts, put it between them and rub it up and down."

"Yes, my Lord." she replies, it's impressive that she can stay so professional while she's naked and on her knees. It's actually pretty hot. She wraps her pale tits around my dick and starts moving. Why didn't I get Albedo to do this? They have just the right amount of softness to them, sex is better, but this is pretty good too. I let her keep this up for some time before letting myself cum. It shoots up directly into her face, staining her hair and glasses. I've wanted to do that since I first saw her.

After a moment to recover I pick her up and carry her to my bed, lowering her down and climbing on top of her, I reach down and grab my dick, rubbing it against her opening without pushing it in. Her quiet moans are adorable, she's such a stern and professional woman normally, this difference is wonderful.

"Please my Lord, don't tease me..." she whimpers, since I'm a such a nice guy I give her what she wants and thrust in, there's no hymen but this is clearly her first time. She's cold, it makes sense since I think Dullahans are undead, wait is this Necrophilia? Eh who cares. I set the pace, thrusting into her again and again, her moans growing louder. It doesn't take long before I can feel her growing tighter, a short scream leaving her mouth.

"Thank you my Lord, Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

Seriously these girls are too easily satisfied, I lean down and kiss her, our tongues dancing together, she taste's sweet. I speed up, shaking the bed with my thrusts. I have other things to do today so I can't spend all day with her, a few minutes of hard and fast fucking later and I let loose again, filling her undead womb with my seed, pretty sure she can't get pregnant.

Wait, shit, I rarely both pulling out, and I haven't been using contraceptives. Albedo, Enri and Imina could all be potentially pregnant, maybe Shalltear and Yuri as well if their races can even have kids. Pulling out of Yuri I am too distracted for another round. I re-equip my suit and get up.

"From now on, this will be a part of your duties, it's on a rotation, Enri has a day on pleasure duty, then Nemu and then You. When it's your day you will wake me with a blowjob at 8am and remain in my room ready to serve me for the rest of the day. Oh and wear this instead of you usually uniform." I say, creating a slutty maid outfit for her. I like having easy access.

**Yuri Alpha recruited into you Harem**

**\- Lemon Ends -**

Still better be careful. '[Skill Creation, Detect Pregnancy]'

**Skill Added [Detect Pregnancy]**

**[Detect Pregnancy] (Active) LVL MAX**

**10 MP to cast**

**Scans target for Pregnancy, will confirm gender if the target is pregnant.**

**Can be used immediately after sex**

A quick scan reveals that Yuri is safe, time to check the rest, I leave Yuri and head to the servant quarters, entering Imina's room. I ignore her greetings and quickly scan her, another safe. Maybe I'll get lucky, I am not ready for kids. Giving Imina a quick head rub for being a good pet I leave her and head to Enri and Nemu's room. They have today off since I was planning on staying in my Kingdom manor. Nemu is laid on the bed wearing her blue dress she was wearing when I grabbed her.

"Lord Shiro! Do you need me to do something?" Nemu asks upon seeing me, makes sense since normally I only come to there room if I want something from them, more often than not that something is to bend Enri over or to get Nemu to blow me, she's so eager to please. I give her a head pat as well. She smiles up at me happy to have my attention.

"Not right now Nemu, I need to check something with your sister, where is she?"

"Big sis is taking a shower, she shouldn't be long. Shall I get her?"

"Hmm, no that won't be necessary, I'll do it myself." I say, entering the en suite, my servants are spoiled. Enri tries to cover herself but I ignore her attempts and scan her, another safe. I was worried about her and Imina most since they are both human. I take a moment to grope Enri's wet soapy body before leaving, I give Nemu another head pat as I leave.

I teleport to Shalltear's manor on the third floor, it's basically a non-stop orgy with her vampire brides, I don't care how many girls she takes into bed but she knows she isn't allowed to let other men touch her. Ignoring the panicking brides I head to Shalltear's room where she laid on her bed with one of her brides eating her out, another scan reveals she's safe.

"My Lord!? I wasn't expecting you, what are your orders? Do you wish to join us..." Shalltear asks, I shouldn't. I have things to do.

**\- 4 Hours Later -**

Pulling myself out of a vampire bride, I put my clothes back on and teleport to the throne room. Shalltear is fun, and so are her vampire brides. I've made a skill that serves as a toggled contraceptive, no more worries. Urns out since the vampire brides are basically nameless mobs they don't get added to my harem, so I can't cheat that quest with a horde of vampires. I teleported to Imina's room and brought her to the Orgy, Shalltear appreciated the new toy, I don't care as long as she doesn't break Imina, only I can break my girls. Imina is happy to serve Shalltear if I order her too, she really is pretty broken. Just an obedient pet now.

"Albedo, come here I need to check something." I order, Albedo immediately springs into action rushing towards me, she's always so eager to please. Another scan reveals... fuck.

**Target Pregnant, Gender : Female**

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. If it was Enri or Imina I could make an abortion spell and just be done with it. But Albedo? If there was anything she would disobey me over, it's this. Wait, I can make this work.

"Hmm, as I expected. Albedo, you are pregnant, within you is the heiress of Nazarick." I say, I can work with this.

"M-My Lord?! Am I really? Thank you My Love!" Albedo doesn't stay shocked for long, getting increasingly more excited.

"Until my daughter has been born you are no too leave Nazarick's ninth floor, Even with your strength I will not risk my child." I order, maybe this won't be too bad, I have maids to take care of the brat. It'll be fine. With this Albedo will love me till the end of time, I won't actually have to act like a parent. I quickly go into the hub editor adding a new wing to my corridor, the lovers wing. These rooms are far superior to the servants rooms, I've bought pretty much every upgrade currently available, and it'll let me keep my girls close. "I've added a new wing to the ninth floor, the Lovers Wing. You are to move and choose one of the rooms for yourself, I want to keep you close."

She agrees but she's clearly lost in her own word, rambling about baby clothes and other strange things. Seeing that she is going to be busy I send a message telling Shalltear to pick a room in the new wing, before returning to my bedroom and collapsing onto the bed, this was bound to happen eventually I guess, I wasn't exactly being careful. Still maybe this will work out fine.

**\- 1 Week Later -**

Waiting sucks, I can't return to the kingdom yet, I need to make it seem like I'm looking for Climb. I've had him moved along with some of the peasants that Demiurge captured during the invasion moved to a hidden cave out of Nazarick. And then I told Lupusregina to torture him a bit, I want him nice and damaged before I take him back to his owner. I'll 'save' him in a few days and get my reward from the princess, I almost want her to try and cheat me so I can punish her.

At least I've had fun with Yuri, turns out having a removable head opens up some strange sex positions.

In other news a delegation from the Holy Kingdom has set off towards the Re-Estize Kingdom, Remedios, Neia and some guy whose name I can't be bothered to remember, unfortunately that guy isn't going to survive the trip. A demon ambush will attack them when the reach the kingdom, Remedios and Neia will survive but I'm afraid that poor random paladin guy is going to lose his life to the demonic assassins. Demiurge is good at his job. He has already captured the Holy Kingdoms Queen and High Priestess and delivered them to their new homes in my prison.

I've killed some time by expanding my floor, adding a swimming pool and a strip club. I was bored. Unfortunately my girls need training before they can dance for me, I need to find a girl to 'recruit' who can train them for me. But the pool is fun.

And I've decided to start a monster breeding program, Aura is in charge of it for now. I've expanded her floor to give it far more space, and added a 'zoo' in to keep the monsters in. The pens are massively reinforced so they can hold just about anything. At the moment she's not breeding anything, but I have a plan. There's the monster hunter verse and the Pokemon verse, when I go to them I can grab a bunch of the ones I want, and then she can breed them giving me an army of Charizards or Nergigantes to unleash on my enemies. I don't really need an army of beasts with my stats, but it could be useful, and more importantly funny.

But all this have made me realise that I need to add a new floor, or perhaps area would be more appropriate. I can add areas that aren't connected too the floors and can only be reached through portals. But my problem is that I want every area to have an 'area guardian'. I know who I want to be my first new guardian the problem is that they don't technically exist. I've created a area based on the Mushroom Kingdom, including Bowsers castle this is where I'll keep my Nintendo characters, I made a prison in the castle, I want to keep my prisoners separate, Nintendo girls in Bowsers Castle and Fantasy girls in the ninth floor. I want Bowsette to become that areas Guardian but she isn't actually real, she's just fan made. That's why I made this.

**[Organic Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies depending on the changes desired**

**Alter the targets body to the users whims**

The advantage of having divine levels of INT and WIS is that I can achieve almost anything with magic, all I need is the imagination. You see I don't need Bowsette, I just need Bowser. Between this and [Mind Manipulation] I can alter anyone however I desire. That could be fun. And I can alter Entoma and CZ so they can serve as pleasure maids, no need to worry about whether they can actually have sex when I can just alter them.

I decided the best place to get Bowser was the Super Smash Bros Ultimate verse. It looks like it's based on the World of Light mode, which is how I find myself standing on a hill overlooking a wide area with countless paths blocked by spirits I'm suppose to fight through.

I 100% completed the world of light back when I was alive so I know where to find him, normally I'd have to fight my way through past plenty of other Spirits and Characters, but I can fly so fuck that. I'll be back later for the rest of the cast, Princess Peach, Samus, Zelda, and so many others.

But they can wait. Flying to the Bowsers Castle dungeon I fly over the lava skipping straight to the boss fight. Jumping into the portal that leads to the Giga Bowser battle I grab my fake Excalibur and prepare myself as Bowser stands on the Final Destination platform and transforms, his health bar appears at the top of my vision.

Unfortunately this world has rules, and one of them is that while I can use all my skills, my stats are massively limited. It makes sense how else could Pichu battle Bowser and win, this world is completely skill based. My own HP has been replaced with 00.0%, following smash rules I lose if I get thrown of the area, and the higher the percent the further I can be thrown, fortunately death means nothing here, I just get thrown out of the fight.

The giant bowser swings a purple glowing fist at me but I jump it easy enough. Launching into the air I spam [Infinite Magic Missiles] at him striking him in the face lowering his health bar by around 10 percent. 10 percent, that attack could one shot him if it wasn't for the stat lowering. I fly above him as he jumps and tries to grab me, another rule is that I can't fly indefinitely during the battles, so I land on the edge of the platform away from Bowser and launch another 2 waves of magic missiles, this would be easier if I had actually done some of the spirit battles first but what ever, 30% done.

Bowser stomps towards me and tries a flaming headbutt, I block it with my blade easy enough, unleashing a series of stabs while he recovers. 45% done.

Of course now I'm on the edge of the platform with a giant in my way so I fly again landing on the other side repeating myself with more magic missiles, that's the trick to smash bosses, just learn their patterns and it's easy. 65%.

Bowser tries to slam his spiked shell into the air, not sure why since I am not above him but he's never been that smart. 3 more barrages of missiles get him to 95% defeated. These large bosses always look cool but they aren't very hard. Though Bowser is one of the first bosses of this game so I understand why. Dracula is so much easier. I decide to be over dramatic with the finish as Bowser tries to get me with his fire breath.

"EX...CALIBUR!"

Needless to say Bowser gets blasted straight off the platform, probably should have opened with that.

A victory screen pops up telling me that I've unlock the Giga Bowser Spirit and got some Credits, as I dismiss it I get kicked out of the Boss room and back into the castle. Bowser is there, barely conscious.

"What.. happened?" Bowser mutters as he tries to rise, while he is disorientated I grab him and move us to a cell. Within cell powers and abilities are suppressed, even with his large size he is as weak as a child. The cell has expanded to fit him, growing larger.

"[Organic Manipulation]" I focus as Bowser starts charging, taking on a more humanoid form, most of his inhuman traits vanish with the exception of a pair of small horns and his green shell and yellow tail. Long blonde hair grows as his skin becomes pale and his body grows feminine. Naturally I give him a ridiculously sized chest, larger than even Albedos, topped with large puffy pink nipples. Her ass grows out as I add plenty of junk to her trunk. Her face becomes a perfect copy of Princess Peach's except the slightly spiky teeth. I gave her a Amazonian build, tall with plenty of muscles, not too many to be unattractive but just enough.

My waifu is complete, and Nintendo said she would never be Canon, who's laughing now Sakurai? I quickly create Bowsette's dress, a black lace thong and spiked accessories (her collar, armbands stocking and high heels) and throw them on the floor in front of her.

"You... what have you done?!" Bowsette screams, her voice far less intimidating now.

"Your name is Bowsette now, if you ever call yourself Bowser again you will be punished, severely. Oh and get dressed, though if you'd rather stay naked that's fine too."

Bowsette roars in anger and rushes me attempting to punch me, I let it hit me, though it can't even budge me here. I have my full strength and she has nothing. Her shock at her weakness amuses me for a moment before I strike her back sending her flying into the wall. Fortunately these cell walls are unbreakable, even with my power.

"Here I am a god, you cannot defeat me Bowsette." I mock, Bowsette isn't dumb. I can see the fear in her eyes even as she tries to hide it with anger. "Still it'll be annoying to deal with your petty resistance, might as well crush that now."

I close the distance between us and grab her by the neck, lifting her from the floor. "[Evil Domination], [Mind Manipulation]"

No reason to be subtle this time, I can feel her try and resist but it's futile, my stats far exceed her own.

"Wha-What happened?" she asks as I let her drop back to the ground.

"I just made some small adjustments, nothing important Bowsette."

"Master? Where am I? Shouldn't I be in the Nintendo Area?" she asks, I've completely trashed her memories, as far as she is concerned Bowser never existed, only my devoted pet Bowsette.

"I had to bring you here for the adjustments, let's get you back to your castle, oh and grab your clothes, dear."

She blushes and bends over to collect the clothes I made for her, giving me a enjoyable view of the work of art I made while she picks them up. Once she's gathered them I grab her by the arm and teleport us to the Bowser's Castle throne room (or Bowsette's castle now I suppose). This Area is pretty empty at the moment, I'll add more when I get the inhabitants for it. Peach's castle, maybe a race track. I'll work on it, eventually.

Sitting on the throne I pull Bowsette into my lap grabbing her ass with both hands as I lean down and wrap my lips around one of her cute nipple, sucking on it. As I am preparing to unequip my clothes Albedo messages me asking for my presence, disappointing since I wanted to get better acquainted with my new guardian, but duty calls I suppose. I get back up and give Bowsette a slap on the ass for luck, laughing at her little yelp, I say my goodbyes before I teleport back to my room to find Albedo waiting for me with a worried look on her face.

"I have terrible news My Lord. My sister Nigredo and Head Maid Pestonya Shortcake Wanko have betrayed Nazarick." she says kneeling as I approach her.

Betrayed? That is worth interrupting my Bowsette time for. Wait I remember this, they try and save the the civilians Demiurge captures and they get imprisoned for it. I can deal with this.

"They tried to save the mortal prisoners I presume? Have them both sent to my personal prison, I will handle this myself." I order, Albedo looks shocked that I know the cause but quickly regains her composure and leaves to fulfil my orders, it's only natural that a Supreme One would know this much. I always wanted a pet dog, Pestonya can take that role. Not sure what I want to do with Nigredo yet though. It probably won't be pretty, I hate traitors. I designate two cells for them and put stasis on for both of them, I'll deal with the traitors eventually I'm in no rush. Still this my first betrayal. I can't say I like the feeling. Time to take pre-emptive measures. '[Skill Creation, Aura of Obedience], [Skill Creation, Aura of Adoration]'

**Skill Added [Aura of Obedience]**

**[Aura of Obedience] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Causes those around the caster to become obedient to the caster over time**

**The intensity can be altered by the user.**

**Can be toggled off**

**Skill Added [Aura of Adoration]**

**[Aura of Adoration] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Causes those around the caster to develop feeling for the caster over time**

**The intensity can be altered by the user.**

**Can be toggled off**

I don't need to worry about people betraying me if I just alter their minds to make them more loyal, it isn't as effectiveness as [Evil Domination] but it works over time on anyone nearby. All I have to do is be around them for extended periods of time and they'll become more loyal and obsessed with me. I mess with my settings, so that it won't have an effect in the prisons, that'd be too easy, too boring. I'll keep them disabled when I'm not in Nazarick, having everyone become affectionate and obedient would ruin my fun. For now I'll make some rounds through Nazarick with it on to prevent this from happening again.

\- Three Days Later -

I've made sure to make sure to spend time around every single important member of Nazarick over the past few days, for most it will have had no effect, they are already completely loyal so they can't become more so. But those like Sebas and Yuri who are 'good' characters might try something similar. I don't want Sebas to go off on his own just because he was programmed to be big on justice, so I just need to make sure his loyalty is higher than his love of justice. I have no doubt that he would have followed any order all ready but in the show he had a habit of getting involved in over peoples business despite being told to keep his head down, this should stop that. Hopefully.

But now it's time for me to 'save' Climb from the clutches of the terrible Demon Lupusregina. I'm outside the hideaway I had him stashed at and Demiurge has added some trash mob demons for me too fight on my way to save the day, time to be the Hero.

\- Climb's POV -

I failed. I promised Princess Renner that I would save the civilians captured by these demons, and I failed completely. The moment I approached the warehouse they were stored in a silver haired monster ambushed me, I couldn't even scratch her.

I don't know how long I was unconscious but when I woke up I was here, in a cell with some of the civilians I was suppose to protect. There's a redheaded demon here as well, and some other mindless demons wandering around this place. The demon delights in hurting us, I don't know how long I've been here, she hasn't let me sleep once. When I first awoke there were 2 dozen civilians and children with me, now there are none. Some she burnt alive, others she fed to demonic hounds, some where ripped limb from limb. She made me watch everything, mocking me for having failed to save them.

She won't let me die, even as she took my left eye, and my right hand, she always healed me just enough to keep me alive. I just want this to end. What more can she do to me? My skin is torn and burnt all over, my legs are crippled, Half my teeth have been ripped out. I'm just glad the princess can't see me like this.

If I strain myself I can hear fighting in the distance, the demon looks worried, I can hear her quietly cursing under her breath. She disappears into a flash of light just as a man strolls into the room, I recognise him, the hero from the meeting. I think his name was Yami? It's hard to remember, he calmly strolls up to the prison cell and tears the door of it's hinges without any strain.

"Damn, she did some work on you. You still alive boy?" he asks.

I try to respond but the demon took my tongue and only a pained moan comes out. He seems... amused? He takes a potion out of his pack and forces it to my mouth, it won't bring back my removed parts but I can feel my skin healing slowly.

"Your Princess hired me to bring you back, paid a high price for it too. Time to go boy."

Princess Renner did? I get to go home? I don't deserve too, I don't deserve my Princess.

\- Shiro's POV -

Lupusregina had fun, literally tore the kid apart, I did tell her too hurt him badly though so I can't complain. I rip the restraints off the wall and lift Climb up and over my shoulder before teleporting to a guest home in my manor, laying him on the bed. I hit him with a [Sleep] to keep him here.

Heading out I go straight to the castle, normally I should be stopped but there aren't any guards brave enough to question the great Hero who saved the city. I tell the first maid I come across to tell the princess I want to meet her, and she asks me to stay here before scurrying off.

It doesn't take long before she returns and guides me through the castle leading me to a meeting room, as I enter I see the leader of Blue Rose is already here. I had forgotten that the Lakyus is some noble woman, and that she's close to the princess. It's a complication, but not a problem.

"Greeting, Lord Yami. Have you completed the task I requested?" Renner asks politely. She's a good actor, I can't even tell that she's anything but happy to see me.

"Yeah, it's done. He's back at my Manor as we speak, though he'll need a healer. The demons did quite the number on him."

She perks up when I tell her that Climb is back, but frowns at my mention of his injuries. Can't wait for her to see the state he's in. She wants to have his children, I remember that, but it's going to be hard since Lupusregina took his 'equipment'.

"Then I must see him immediately. My apologies Lakyus but I must see to Climb." she says, saying her goodbyes to Lakyus and rushing to the door. I give Lakyus a smile and a wave that she returns before following the princess.

I can see that some maids want to try and stop her but my presence holds them off. Once we leave the castle she calls for a carriage. The moment we are in the carriage alone her kind persona drops. Looks like she still isn't happy with me, what a shame. She says nothing, ignoring my presence for the journey. I consider groping her but hold off, they'll be time for that later. We arrive fast, my manor is close to the castle.

Being the kind host that I am I lead the princess to Climb's room, her horror at Climb's state is hilarious, I don't even bother hiding my amusement. Her glare is also amusing.

"Did you kill the one who did this?" she sneers at me.

"Nope, they fled and that wasn't a part of the contract. Speaking of the contract, you need to pay up girl."

"PAY UP?! You brought him back in pieces and you expect me to whore myself out for this?" she yells, I had hoped that she'd try and cheat me, looks like it's my lucky day.

I close the distance between us, pinning her onto the bed next to Climb. Holding both her arms above her head with a single hand and pressing myself against her.

"Yes, I always get what I am owed girl." I say coldly.

"Unhand me you Brute! I am a princess of Re-Estize and I will not allow a barbarian like you to touch me!"

Realistically, if I want to keep my reputation I can't rape a princess, and I can't keep her. But that won't stop me. I bind the princesses hands above her head with some created rope before quickly teleporting to where Demiurge stored the prisoners we took and grab a random woman around the right age before returning. '[Skill Creation, Memory Manipulation]'

**Skill Added [Memory Manipulation]**

**[Memory Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Alter the targets memories to the users whims**

Using both [Organic Manipulation] and [Memory Manipulation] I alter the peasant girl to be a perfect copy of Renner before diving into Renner's memories and copying them, replacing the girls memories with Renner's (with a few 'tiny' changes). The princesses shock at the sight of her copy is highly amusing, I put Fake Renner under sleep and have one of my maids I brought from Nazarick take her downstairs.

**\- Lemon Begins – (Non-Con)**

"You shouldn't have tried cheating me Renner." I say as I use [Strip] to remove her expensive dress and pass it to another maid ordering her to dress fake Renner in it.

I flip the Princess over onto her front with her legs off the edge of the bed and unequip my armour. Grabbing her legs and spreading them I press my dick against her tight virgin pussy and rub it against her. She keeps trying to struggle but I use one hand to force her against the bed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! How dare you touch me there?! I will have you killed for this you scum!"

Heh, I just had an idea. '[Skill Creation, Addictive Touch], [Skill Creation, Addictive Seed]'.

**Skill Added [Addictive Touch]**

**[Addictive Touch] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Causes the users touch to become addictive, will increase the effect the more it is used**

**Can be toggled off**

**Skill Added [Addictive Seed]**

**[Addictive Seed] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Causes the users sperm to become addictive, will increase the effect with every load ingested.**

**Works regardless of method, Internal or External**

**Can be toggled off**

Ignoring the princesses cursing I thrust forward hard, sheathing myself to the hilt. I can feel something wet leaking out of her, blood. Proof of her innocence I suppose. Well innocent is the wrong word for this bitch.

"How.. how dare you take my first time, that was meant for Climb... You will suffer greatly for this!" she snarls at me, is she that delusional? How does she think this ends well for her? My only response is to pull back before slamming back down hard, I repeat this over and over, thrusting hard enough to bruise her pale ass as I reach forwards and pull her hair back. Eventually I thrust forward with a groan as I cum inside her abused pussy, she let's out a cry as she realises that I have finished inside her.

"You, you fool! What if I get pregnant? You utter imbecile!" she yells, she's holding up well, I was worried that she'd break too early. I flip her over onto her back and hold her legs against my shoulders before thrusting in again, I wonder how long she'll keep up this attitude. Hopefully she'll be able to keep it up for at least a couple hours more.

"You should be proud slut, a mere mortal like you getting to have the child of a god is a great honour." I say mockingly, there's no chance of pregnancy, but she doesn't need to know that. Reaching down I grab her throat as she glares up at me, lightly choking her.

"You don't get the situation do you? You've seen your replacement, she has all your memories, when she returns no one will realise that you're missing. I can kill you with no consequences, and it will not be a quick death, so I suggest you behave if you want to live to see tomorrow."

She glares hatefully at me, but she does stop her insults. I have no doubt she's trying to plan her revenge but that's no problem. '[Mind Manipulation]'. A few small changes, I mess with her mind altering it so that she'll become obsessed with surviving no matter what she has to do, along with a deep terror of me killing her. Then I intensify her hatred and disgust. It should be fun, she hates me and she's disgusted at the thought of being intimate with me, but her determination to survive surpasses even that. I could make her a obedient toy who'd do anything to please me, but that would be boring. I already have Imina for that.

Forcing her into a mating press I keep pounding away into her, the fact that Climb is sleeping right next to her is wonderful. I almost want to wake him up and let him see how the Princess is paying for his rescue. Nah, let him sleep, he's had a rough few days. Feeling my release building up I pull out of my new plaything I pull her off the bed and onto her knees.

"Open your mouth. Now."

Her face scrunches up in disgust but she obeys, slowly opening her mouth wide and closing her eyes as I masturbate in front of her face, letting myself go. My cum covers her face and hair, plenty finding its way into her mouth.

"Swallow it."

With great reluctance she follows my orders, tears finally spilling from her eyes. She stares up at me through tear filled eyes with anger and shame, before she notices that I'm still hard.

"Aww, did you think I was done? That's cute."

**\- Lemon Ends -**

\- Hours later -

**Princess Renner forcefully added to your Harem**

Sending my new pet to a room in the servant quarters (I've changed the settings so that she can't actually leave the room since she's still a bit rebellious) I head downstairs to see the Fake Renner sleeping on the couch in the lounge, lifting the sleep she slowly rises before blushing.

"My apologies, Lord Yami. Climbs condition was too much for me to handle. I must leave now, but I will send a servant to retrieve Climb soon." she says embarrassed. This Renner is kind, I've removed all the original Renner's evil traits, now the mask is the real face. And she has only one ambition, to marry Climb. I'm even going to have Demiurge make sure it happens, this might seem nice, it is not. There's something else I've left in her head, a little trap for later. Because Climb is missing some essential parts, when it comes to their wedding night she's going to find someone else to fill in, her favourite Hero, Me. The very night Climb gets his girl I am going to snatch her away.

"It's perfectly understandable, your highness. I'll have my servants ready for yours." I say kindly, this Renner has no way of knowing that I am no Hero, she thinks I volunteered to find him, asking for no reward.

After seeing her out I head back to my room. One more target down.

\- Next Day -

**\- Lemon Begins –**

Waking up I look down to see a blonde head bobbing up and down, her lips wrapped around my dick. Wasn't it Nemu's day today? Realising I am awake Solution pulls herself out of her mouth and smirks up at me.

"Good Morning, Master. I know you hadn't called me for my 'punishment' yet, but I thought I'd speed things up." she says with a sultry smile. She's right I hadn't called her, but really who cares? I really should get to the other maids soonish. A closer examination reveals that she's already wearing the slutty maid outfit I made for Yuri. She really is a good girl.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work."

Smirking, she climbs up into my lap and lines herself up before impaling herself onto my hard dick. It's not like any other girl I've been with, I can feel her insides wrapping around me, it's a bizarre feeling to be honest. Her body is extremely malleable, while she doesn't have any real insides as a slime and her pussy isn't deep enough to take me, I can feel my dick literally making the hole deeper. She's... sticky, not wet exactly but more slimey. It's not a bad feeling though, I'll give her pussy a 7 out of 10. She rides me, bouncing as she moans lustfully, does she actually feel anything? I don't know. Don't really care either though.

Before long I cum, my sperm spilling out of her as it has nowhere to go inside her.

**\- Lemon Ends –**

"Talk with Yuri, you are after her in the order. Unfortunately I have places to be so we can't keep this up today." I say pushing her off me and putting my Yami outfit on, Solution agrees looking slightly disappointed but I really am busy today. I'm expecting visitors.

**Solution Epsilon recruited(?) to your Harem**

That makes 8, I should go through my prisoners and the Nazarick girls but I want to leave this world soon, fortunately I can get them whenever since they live in my Hub.

Teleporting back to my manor I kill some time skimming Demiurge's reports, I'm going to have guests soon, they've already arrived in the city.

Before long one of the maids informs me that I have visitors, I have them brought through to my meeting room. Remedios and Neia enter, looking nervous but hopeful. Here in hopes of recruiting a great hero to defeat Jaldabaoth and save their kingdom.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice, I am Remedios Custodio, leader of the Holy Kingdom's Paladin Order. I've come here to request your assistance." she says, she's very formal. Though it makes sense, I am a 'human' so she'd be more polite to me than to Momonga.

"Against Jaldabaoth? I had heard rumours that he'd attacked your lands after fleeing from here."

"I- Yes that's correct, the Demon Jaldabaoth has invaded our homeland, with an army of demons and demi-humans. Already our High Priestess and our Queen have been taken captive. Please Hero, Help us." she isn't begging, but she's close. Her voice broke as she mentioned the priestess and queen, one's her sister and the other her beloved leader.

"Taken captive? Are you sure they are not dead."

"I have faith in their survival, did you not recently save a captive from their hands?" she asks.

"True, but honestly death would be a mercy, when I got to him he was already in pieces, I can't imagine that your queen is being treated kindly." actually the two are fine and unharmed, I should know, I have them in my prison after all, they won't stay that way though. I can see her worry grow at my words before she steels herself and continues.

"We are getting off track, please, come with us and defeat Jaldabaoth." she asks again.

"No."

"Wha-What? Why? You must help us!" she yells, getting angry at me short response.

"I have no reason too, the Holy Kingdom means nothing to me, and Jaldabaoth could return here while I am away. He can teleport after all. Besides I am not a Hero, despite the title they gave me, I just thought he'd be a good fight."

"Then surely you want to finish your fight?! If it's a reward you want I'm sure the Queen will give you whatever you desire! You just have to help us!" she shouts desperately, I can see Neia looking shocked at my uncaring attitude in the background.

"Not particularly, our fight was over when the coward fled, I won. Now he's boring. Besides you can promise any reward but your leaders could just decide to not give me anything after it's all done. It's just not worth my time."

"Queen Calca would never do that! Please, surely there is something you want?" she begs, reeking of desperation.

"Do you know what I got for fighting Jaldabaoth here?" I ask casually.

"A title? Wealth?" she replies confused.

"No, the Princess paid for my help with her body. If you want my help then I suggest you try the same."

"You- Princess Renner did that? No I cannot, I am a paladin of the holy kingdom, I will not act like some street corner harlot." she says angered by the suggestion. She's prideful, this will be fun.

"Then leave. You have nothing that interests me but your body."

"What about my squire? Will she suffice?" she asks, gesturing at Neia. Neia's eyes grow wide at the question and she tries to say something but a glare from Remedios silences her. I knew Remedios was a bitch but this is almost impressive, whoring out your underlings to save yourself.

"Hmm, she's not bad, but I like to see what I am getting. Get her to strip."

"You heard him girl, strip, now. This is for the good of the Kingdom." she orders, she really is cruel to her subordinates.

"You can't do this!" Neia cries out, horrified that she is being used as a bargaining chip. Remedios pulls her sword out and points it at her.

**\- Lemon Starts –**

"I am you superior officer, girl. You will do this or you will be punished harshly for you insubordination." she says coldly. Neia hesitates before walking in front of me and removing her cloak, once it drops to the floor she puts her hands on the bottom of her shirt lifting it slightly before stopping. Remedios glares at her causing her to lifting, pulling her top over her head revealing her bare breasts, she's pretty small but perky, topped with cute little nipples. She quickly covers her breasts but Remedios pulls her arm away and orders her to keep going. As she pulls her boots off I take off my own shirt and undo my trousers letting my dick flop out. I start slowly stroking myself, Remedios looks away keeping her eyes anywhere but on me.

With reluctance Neia lowers her own trousers letting them pool at her feet, she has a boring pair of white underwear, granny pants really. I raise an eyebrow making her sigh in defeat as she pull them down with small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Her tight looking pussy has a small blonde bush above it.

"Well? Is it good enough?" Remedios asks, her tone cold but with a hint of desperation.

"The Princess gave up all three holes, repeatedly, in exchange for my help. I'll give you a deal. In exchange for me reuniting you with your queen I want you to pleasure me with your mouth, and to get your squire, to do with whatever I please."

"I- no, you can do whatever to Neia, but I will not touch you."

"Then as I said before, Leave." as I say that I get up and start to head out of them room.

"WAIT! Please, wait. Just... just my mouth?" she says trailing off.

"Your mouth whenever I want, and I can touch your body wherever I desire, except for your vagina. Until Jaldabaoth is defeated"

"That wasn't what you just offered." she says angrily, I see a glimpse of satisfaction in Neia's eyes at Remedios's situation.

"You declined, this is a different deal. If you decline again then it'll change again."

"...fine, but you must tell no one of this." she says quietly, a look of defeat on her face. I wasn't sure she would accept, I guess she loves her queen more than her pride.

"Excellent, Strip then, I want to see what I've bought." I say grinning. She goes to argue before stopping. Removing the heavy armour first she takes off her gauntlets and greaves quickly, trying to not make a show of it. With her armour removed she pulls her top over her head exposing her decently sized breasts and her firm stomach, you can tell that she is a warrior. She quickly pulls her skintight bottoms down taking her underwear with them. I think she just wants this to be over quickly. She has trimmed brown pubic hair, not bad, I was expecting it too look like a jungle.

"Good, now get to work, Neia lick my balls, Remedios get sucking." I order, they both blanch before they move kneeling at my feet. Good girls, once they're done I will happily reunite Remedios with her beloved queen. Neia's tongue starts slowly lapping at my balls, she's inexperienced but really, how much training do you need to lick something? Remedios takes her tip of my dick into her mouth glaring up at me, I reach down and grab her head with both hands and force her deeper.

Using her head as a grip I push her all the way down and hold her there for a moment before pulling her back, setting a fast pace a facefuck her thrusting up as I pull her down, a glance at Neia shows her relief that she wasn't chosen for this, I smirk at her as her eyes go wide and she puts much more urgency into licking. Before long I cum, releasing a load straight down Remedios's throat, forcing her to swallow it. Addictive Seed is turned up to the maximum, but I better put a few more into her to be safe. I let her pull back to catch her breath foor a moment before pulling her back and entering her mouth again.

"Neia, get behind Remedios and play with her breasts, Remedios keep sucking."

Neia quickly obeys, just happy to not be defiled yet and Remedios, well she doesn't have much choice is the matter, as I start moving her head again. I think 10 loads should do the job.

**\- Lemon Ends –**

\- Later -

Pulling out of a unconscious Remedios's mouth I tuck myself back in and pull my shirt on, Neia smiles at me, her mind broken my [Evil Domination] sometime around the 3 time I fucked her. After swallowing almost 2 dozen cumshots it's safe to say that Remedios is massively addicted, not that she knows it yet.

**Remedios Custodio unwittingly added to your Harem**

**Neia Baraja mindfucked into your Harem**

I can't help but notice that the Game is being snarky lately. Eh, Whatever. I'm designating my Harem different ranks, Lover for Albedo and Shalltear, these are my favourites. Pet for Imina and Neia, these are the girls who are basically toys, I still care for them, just not as much. Servant for Enri, Nemu, Yuri and Solution, this is exactly what it sounds like, they serve me, again I do care for them, just not as much as my Lovers. And Slave for Renner and Remedios, these are the ones I don't care for, they are property to play with and break as I wish.

Grabbing Remedios and throwing her over my shoulder I grab Neia and teleport us both to a cell and toss Remedios on the bed and turn stasis on, then I take Neia to her new room in the servant quarters giving my new pet a quick head-rub (trying to avoid the considerable amount of cum in her hair) and leave.

I'm done waiting, I just need Blue Rose and I can be out of this place. So I teleport to Evileye's location, it's late at night but she is awake sat in a chair in the inn Blue Rose are staying at. She jumps up in shock at my appearance.

"Lord Yami?! How are you here?! Wait did you teleport? But you don't have magic, what's going on?" she blabbers.

"I'll be brief, my real name is Shiro, I am a mage. And I am leaving this world, I want you to come with me."

"I-what?" she asks in shock.

"Tell me, Evileye. What matters most to you?"

"Y-you do, Lord Ya- Lord Shiro." she says, every time she visited me I used [Evil Corruption] on her, suppressing her bonds with her team, lowering her morals and amplifying her obsession with me, this has been a long time coming.

"So you want to come with me?"

"I- yes, where you go I will follow." she says, her shock wearing off and turning into adoration.

"Then I need you to prove your loyalty, capture your team, put these on them when you do, when all 4 are captured. Break this and it will bring you to me. Do this and you will have my eternal Love." I say passing her 4 collars and a crystal. The collars are essentially teleportation devices that lead to my prison cells, and the crystal will take her to the throne room. They were easy enough to make, I want to try them out so I can use the collars to speed up my kidnapping later.

I teleport away before she can respond. It'll be interesting to see what she does. But that's for later, I am going to bed

\- Next Day -

Waking up to a small tongue lapping at my dick is always fun, Nemu is a good girl, and a well trained one. I notice something amusing immediately. I have 5 notifications that the Collars and Crystals have been used. She didn't even last one day in her rush to gain my love. Enjoying Nemu's service for a few minutes more I finish in her mouth, the load making her cheeks bloat like a chipmunk before she starts swallowing, and give her a reward pat on the head for her good behaviour, positive reinforcement is a good way of training her. As much as I want to play with my cute maid/sex toy I have a vampire to see to.

Teleporting to my throne room I see Evileye kneeling before it, I wonder how long she's been like that. Albedo is here as well, a small baby bump starting to show (a sight which fills me with a slight amount of dread). She looks smug, for some reason. Sitting on my throne a lean back and look down at the girl who just sacrificed all her friends to please me.

"Excellent work, Evileye. You have earned my trust, and my love. Welcome to Nazarick, your new home."

**Authors Note : This chapter just kept going and going, I thought about skipping some lemons to speed up but whatever, I like the lemons. Still I said I'd finish in Overlord this chapter and I have, onto either High School DxD or Marvel (based around the X-Men mostly, but the other Marvel characters will get included). **

**Honestly this is basically porn with a slight sprinkling of plot over it at this point. Not how I thought this story would go, but on the other hand, I am a pervert. So I am not that surprised.**

**Also side note, we hit 100 follows and 100 ****favourites****... how? I am honoured, and seriously fucking confused.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 9 : Moving on (DxD pt1)

After sending Evileye to her new room in the lovers quarters I lean back on my throne. That's one world done, there is nothing left for me to do here. I mean I do need to deal with the 20-ish people I have imprisoned, and the other Nazarick girls, but I can work on that while I'm in the next world. One world down, literally an infinite amount to go. I know where I want to go next. I still have a quest sitting in my log.

**[The King is Dead, Long live the Emperor]**

**Objective : Prevent Issei Hyoudou from gaining a Harem by any means necessary **

**Reward : Wife Stealer Perk, Dream Crusher Perk**

I can't stand Issei, he's a trash protagonist. Plus [Wife Stealer]? [Dream Crusher]? They sound great. And all I have to do is ruin some kids hopes and dreams, hell I'd do that for free. I even have some semblance of a plan about how to do that, I could just jump in and kill him but that would be dull. I might as well have some fun. Unique powers, powerful factions and most importantly, sexy girls. There's no way I'm leaving that world in a hurry. First I need some new skills though. '[Skill Creation, Time Manipulation], [Skill Manipulation, Nullification Gear]'

**Skill Added [Time Manipulation]**

**[Time Manipulation] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Allows the user at slow down time**

**At Level 25 User can fast forward time**

**At Level 50 User can freeze time **

**At Level 75 User can reverse time**

**At Level 100 User can travel through time**

**Skill Added [Nullification Gear]**

**[Nullification Gear] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**MP Cost Varies based on the ability nullified**

**A Fake Longinus-Class Sacred Gear, allows the user to Nullify any ability within their sight**

**At Level 35 User can Nullify passive abilities**

**At Level 70 User can Nullify other Longinus-Class Sacred Gears**

**At Level 100 Nullifications will last until the User manually removes them**

I need something to gain Rias's attention, a never seen before Longinus should do the job, thank you maxed INT and WIS. My 1000 INT perk increases skill exp 100 time the usual, so maxing them should be easy. I create a rock and toss it into the air, '[Time Manipulation, Slow]'. The rock suddenly slows it's fall to a snail's pace, a quick test shows that I can still move at my usual speed. I spend a few minutes tossing the rock into the air and catching it. A glance at the skill shows it's already hit level 32, INT really is the best stat, I can't imagine how long I'd have to grind stats up if I was a muscle headed warrior.

I disintegrate the rock so it doesn't litter up my throne room and teleport to the cell block. '[Time Manipulation, Freeze]'. I enter Brita's, the red head adventurer, cell (having to force the door open since it can't automatically open while time is frozen) to see her sat on the edge of her bed. Without stasis turned on she's been stuck in this room for around a month, she's taken her usual light armour and boots off, along with her sword and placed them in a corner of her cell, I suppose she decided that she didn't need them after being here for so long. That leaves her in her long sleeved top and leather trousers. I poke her face a few times, giggling a little over the fact that it doesn't move back normally leaving small parts of her skin pushed in. I can feel a constant drain on my MP, but I have literally infinite MP so that's hardly a problem. Testing something I lift her up and hold her in the air before letting go, she stays in place seemingly floating in place.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Time Freeze)**

Pulling her back down onto her bed I pull her top off with some difficulty, I had to manually move her arms to get her in the right position, surprisingly she doesn't wear a bra, though I look in her pile shows she did have one before I kidnapped her, must have taken it off to get more comfortable, maybe she's a little to comfortable considering that she is a prisoner. I throw her top to her pile and start groping her firm tits, leaning down and sucking on one of her nipples. They start to get hard under my touch. Surprising considering she is still frozen.

I lay her onto her back and strip myself, climbing on top of her and pushing her breasts together as I slide my hardened shaft between them. As I start thrusting I look at her unmoving face, she looks bored. I'm almost insulted. I angle her head downwards and open her mouth so that I can push the head of my dick into her mouth at the end of each thrust. Normally I enjoy getting reactions from my 'partners', either happy ones from my lovers and pets, or angry ones from my victims, but this is pretty amusing as well. After a while I get bored of this position and let myself cum, coating her frozen face with my seed, I close her mouth to keep the cum that landed in there inside, and pull her trousers and underwear off and pull her onto her hands and knees facing away from me.

With a thrust I enter her dry pussy, it's tighter than I expected. I can feel her growing wetter as I start pounding into her, how? She's frozen, she shouldn't be getting wet. Weird, maybe it's got something to do with how things react to me while they're frozen. Oh well, doesn't really matter. Reaching around a play with her breasts again, they're just the right size to be a handful, not too small, not too much.

It turns out you can only fuck a frozen woman for so long before it gets boring, it's like using a onahole, no actually reactions, just pleasure. It's good just not great. I've already cum a few times, switching with her ass and pussy with each turn. But I am bored now. With one last thrust I cum deep inside her and pull out. My skill has already hit 100, so I don't need to keep this up. Besides I have an idea to make this funnier. Making some adjustments to the cells I add a locker that can only be accessed by me and throw all her clothes and her sword into it. Putting a invisibility spell on I unfreeze time. Her body unfreezes ad she let's out a loud moan before collapsing onto the bed face first, did she just cum? It looks like she just experienced everything I did to her in a split second. Interesting. She gets back up on unsteady legs, looking over her defiled body with growing horror.

"Wh-What happened? I was just... how did this..." she murmurs to herself looking increasingly panicked, she lowers her hand to her abused pussy, letting out a small scream as she sees the cum leaking out of her. I use [Creation of all Things] to make a note and put it on the bed. It takes her a moment to notice it in her state of shock.

"Thanks for the fuck, be back soon?" she reads in horror. She collapses onto the bed in a faint, after a moment of laughter I leave, my fun done for now.

**\- Lemon Ends - **

**Brita unknowingly added to your harem**

I designate her as a slave and create a elemental instant dungeon, time to level my nullification gear.

\- Hours Later -

Turns out having full resistance to all their damage makes dungeons pathetically easy, I just stomped all but one of them and then just Nullified that one till it was maxed, I love my easy game, I hated having to properly grind in RPGs. Now I am ready, at last I will reveal myself to the devils, at last I will have my revenge. Revenge for what? I don't know but I'm sure they'll do something worth me getting my revenge for. Probably...

Look I just wanted to quote Darth Maul, shut up.

Heading to the portal and selecting DxD as my next world some choices pop up, Exorcist, Pureblood Devil, Fallen Angel, Kuoh Academy Transfer Student. There are more but none I care for, I choose the transfer student option and a blinding light fills my vision. When it fades I'm in a boring looking apartment wearing my new school uniform.

A pop-up appears asking me whether I want my Hub to go into stasis or continue as normal, after a moment's thought I put it under stasis, last thing I need is a panicking Albedo trashing this place, my minions know I am ridiculously powerful, but they still treat me like I am made of glass sometimes, even more so now Albedo is pregnant, apparently going from her Master to the Father of her Child has made her even more fanatical.

I know today is my first day, and that I'm due at the school in 1 hour. But I have things to do. '[Time Manipulation, Travel]'.

I head back about a month and 2 hours, arriving early in the morning so that my target is still asleep. Cloaking myself in my invisibility spell I head to the Hyoudou household, Issei doesn't deserve a Sacred Gear, and he certainly doesn't deserve a Harem. Using [Dark Manipulation] I turn my body into shadows and slip under the door moving up the stairs to the fools room. I've practised using my elemental manipulation skills in different ways during my downtime, it seems the only limit is my MP (which is limitless) and my imagination. If I want to become shadow incarnate there's no reason why I can't be. Checking each room I pass I find his parents room first, both still sleeping. Deciding on a detour I stop by their bed and reform into my human body.

I've already decided to ruin Issei's life, I might as well go all in. '[Mind Manipulation]'.

Your son is a failure, an embarrassment. You should be stricter, or he will only get worse. You don't love him, you don't even love each other.

My side stop complete I head into Issei's room, scoffing at the porn mags scattered across the floor and the posters on the wall. Where's the fun in porn? Just grab a girl and fuck her instead. Moving up to the fool I hover my hand over him. '[Plunder]'.

**Skill Added [Boosted Gear]**

**[Boosted Gear] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**Doubles the wielder's power every 10 seconds**

**Increased power can be transferred to other people or items**

Meh, Nullification Gear is better. Still it'll be a problem if I show up with 2 Longinus sacred gears. '[Skill Creation, Skill Seal]'

**Skill Added [Skill Seal]**

**[Skill Seal] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Seals the users skills to render them unusable until they are unsealed**

**Sealed skills cannot be detected**

**Can be used to seal the skills of Defeated enemies instead**

'[Skill Seal, Boosted Gear]'. I can feel myself lose the ability to boost immediately, might be useful one day but I just don't need it right now. I'll just keep it sealed away until then. Hopping back to to the future I laugh to myself, I wonder what this will change.

Still there's a tiny problem, I am a giant of a man, and I am just that, a man. Going to a school. Time to fix that. '[Organic Manipulation]'.

The princely look seems popular if Kiba is any example, so I drop my height to just over 6 foot, I am not going back into manlet territory, not after finally escaping. Lowering my muscle mass to that of an athletic teen, not a body builder look, more of a swimmer, lean and thin with a decent 6 pack. Stealing KAITO the Vocaloids hair but altering the colour to pure white to match my name. Actually fuck it, KAITO was always popular with the girls, so I'll steal his face too, except my eyes. I like purple eyes. Out with the grey, I make my eyes a deep purple, I want them to glow but that would make me stand out a little too much.

Happy with my changes I take a moment to hope no one at the school actually knows what I was suppose to look like, that would be awkward, ehh fuck it.

Leaving my apartment I walk in the direction of the school like some peasant, might as well get use to playing pretend. I'm letting both my Nullification Gear and my Magic out just a little, enough to lure the greedy little devils to me like the vultures they are.

This is actually going to be... difficult. Going back to school, attending class. Not killing the first person who insults me. I bet it's one of the perverted trio, they better watch it. I will happily destroy the 2 minor characters if they irritate me.

This is going to suck isn't it? Happy thoughts Shiro.

Arriving at the gate I can see my welcoming committee already here. Her violet eyes widen slightly behind her glasses before she regains her composure, no doubt sensing the Longinus Gear I am all but broadcasting. She keeps her calm easy enough, showing that calm intellect of hers. I wonder how much chaos I could cause if I killed Serafall Leviathan's precious little sister right here.

"Shiro Pendragon I presume? I am Souna Shitori, the student council president. I'm glad you have arrived on time, I would hate to have to punish you so early." Sona Sitri says, so strict. Why is she assuming that I will need punishing eventually? I will be the perfect model student while I am here. Also Pendragon? What? I used that name when I was playing the Hero but I don't actually want to go by that, wait... Pendragon, Excalibur. I have a fake Excalibur. I can use this, could be hilarious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shitori-san, I assure you I have no intention of being punished so early, or at all for that matter. I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee." Like I would let this little girl punish me, if anyone is getting punished it will be her when I rip that tiny uniform off her.

"I like to meet all new student's, especially ones of such illustrious backgrounds. The Pendragon name is an old one, I wasn't aware that there were any Pendragons left. I am glad your Japanese is so good considering you have lived overseas for all your life." she replies, she's digging for information obviously, I lived overseas? Hell she knows more about me than I do at this point. Still I need a new skill, '[Skill Creation, Detect Lies]'

**Skill Added [Detect Lies]**

**[Detect Lies] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Allows the User to Detect Lies and Half Truths**

That should help.

"I've always been good with languages, so it isn't a problem." I say, completely ignoring her digging into my name, it makes sense that a devil heiress would be worried about a descendant of the original Excalibur showing up in her territory with a Longinus-Class Sacred Gear and Magic. Her face twitches slightly at my brush off but she keeps her calm, leading me through the school. She spends the trip explaining a lot of boring things about the school which I pretend to care about, and subtly digging into my past. Apparently I am a half Japanese, half English orphan whose parents died while I was young, good to know. Wish the Game had given me a little bit more control over this but whatever. I've seen her run her eyes over me several times, normally I'd be flattered but I know she's checking for religious accessories. It's no good having a potential peerage member be Christian.

After a while she leads me to my homeroom, I can't help but notice that she took the scenic route, she brings my teacher out and introduces me, my teacher, a middle age woman, blushes lightly when we shake hands, My [Flawless Appearance] perk and High CHA stat doing it's job, I take a chance to use [Evil Domination] on my teacher, glancing to Sona as I do, she shows no reaction. Sona leaves as the teacher blushing in the presence of her beloved master, not that she knows it yet, leads me into the classroom.

I look around the classroom of blushing girls and angry guys, only a few faces I recognise. Yuuto Kiba, the perverted trio, the two Kendo girls and Aika Kiryuu, the female pervert, who is leering with a slight nosebleed. If I remember rightly she has the ability to accurately judge the size of any mans manhood, and I made mine 10 inches hard, with a considerable girth, the lewd giggles are almost concerning, but if she thinks it's impressive now just wait till she discovers that I don't get soft until I want it to. She'll be fun.

I can here the bald pervert mumbling something about pretty boys to the other two idiots, Issei doesn't seem quite as over the top. I was expecting him to leap up and curse me for being too good looking, instead he seems almost subdued, guess my changes have done some good, for me at least. My teacher (whose name I still don't know, nor do I care to know) asks me to introduce myself to the class.

"Hello, I am Shiro Pendragon, I've just moved here from England. I hope we can all get along." I say, smiling at the class, since acting princely worked for Kiba I might as well steal it. I'll get along very well with 3 of you. Marking the Kendo pair and Aika as potential targets in my head, creating a note in the system.

Kiba's eyes narrow at the name Pendragon, aww does little Kiba not like being reminded of Excalibur? Too bad, I want the real deal so you aren't destroying it brat.

The girls giggle to themselves, whispering about the Second Prince of Kuoh, sorry girls, I am no fairytale prince. Unless this is a Brothers Grimm fairytale.

Taking a seat near the back I smile at Kendo girl #1 (Murayama maybe? I don't know which is which) causing her to blush and look away, giggling with her friend. The teacher starts homeroom and I start to zone out. This is going to suck, it better be worth it.

\- Third Person POV -

Sona Sitri sitting in her chair in the student council room was thinking. Not much managed to surprise her but the new transfer student certainly had. The moment the transfer request arrived with the name Pendragon written on it she had given it her personal attention, but even then she had assumed it was nothing more than a coincidence, the Pendragon family died out long ago. That was before a Longinus wielder walked up to the gate practically leaking power. The Mana leaking from him had the most bizarre feel to it, both Light and Dark mixed with almost every element imaginable. Ice, Water, Wind, Fire, Earth and Lightning all radiating from him.

The door opens, a tall buxom redhead walking in as if she owned the place.

"You wanted to meet Sona? Is this about our new transfer student?" Rias asks.

"Have you had a chance to be near him yet?"

"No, but Kiba's sure he has a Sacred Gear, maybe magic as well."

"He does, a Longinus at that, though I don't know which one. And he certainly has Magic. The question is whether he knows he has them." Sona replies, normally she'd try and keep this to herself. Any King would want a Longinus in their Peerage, but this wasn't a normal situation.

"A potential Bishop then? Are you planning on trying to recruit him?

"I was thinking about it, I have 2 Bishops already but he could be a Pawn easily enough. Why?"

"You know full well why, I need Riser is getting more persistent, and I need an ace if I want to get out of the ridiculous marriage. I'm willing to owe you a favour if you let me have this one." Rias replies, angry not at Sona, but her situation.

"3 favours, to be called in whenever I want. He is a Longinus after all." Sona barters, a Longinus Pawn is worth far more than 3 favours, but Rias is an old friend, and Sona doesn't want to see her be forced to marry that arrogant man-child.

"Agreed, thanks Sona."

"Speaking of Longinus Sacred Gears, have you found out why Hyoudou seems to have misplaced his?"

"No, I've had my peerage search all over Kuoh, and I haven't found so much as a trace of it. The fallen that were sniffing around him seem just as confused as us about this. It doesn't make any sense, Sacred Gears don't just disappear, and certainly not with the host surviving. But there's no trace of it in Issei. Damn it, I was sure I could get Issei to join, Perverts like him are easy to predict. But I know nothing about Pendragon, don't suppose you could help with that?" Rias asks frustrated.

"Unfortunately he's rather secretive, avoiding all questions about himself. All I know is what I got from his record. He's an orphan, both his parent's died while he was young, there's very little record of him until he moved here."

"Damn it, it'll be fine, I'm sure I can convince him to join my little family."

"Sometimes you are far too optimistic."

\- Shiros POV -

This honestly isn't so bad, I've spotted some known devils sniffing around me and my home. But they haven't actually done anything. And classes are easy, I have a ridiculously high intelligence after all.

One problem I have is that I am horny, very horny. I'm keeping a low profile with so much attention on me, but seriously I haven't even gone back to Nazarick in the past 2 weeks, after going from daily wakeup blowjobs and orgies to this I am seriously pent up. Still I can have restraint when I have to. I just don't usually want to hold back.

Still patience is a virtue apparently, and it looks like it will pay off soon, I've noticed a cute black haired girl watching me as I walk home lately, I get watched by a lot of girls and asked out by just as many, all of which I have turned down so far. I would say yes if it was someone noteworthy but they've all been background characters.

I had hoped for one of the Kendo girls to ask, I could use it as a chance to get some relief, it would be child's play to get a regular high school girl to put out, and even if they didn't want to, well that's what mind altering spells are for. But I want them to approach me, not the other way around, and they have been too shy so far. Unlucky for me, I was planning on talking which ever approached me into fucking during school, and letting the perverted trio catch us. Just to rub in just how superior I am to them. We may all be perverts but I am a greater breed of pervert. A super pervert. Wait no, Jiraya wasn't any better at getting laid, just peeking on girls. Then I am the Ultimate Pervert.

Someone calling my name interrupts my musings.

"Excuse me, You're Shiro Pendragon from Kuoh Academy, Aren't you?" Raynare asks me shyly, she's a decent actor but I don't need [Detect Lie] for her.

"I am, can I help you?"

"Um, well... Are you going out with anyone?" she asks blushing, well there's my pregnant lover, my pet sex toys, my servants, my slaves and the horde of kidnapped women but other than that...

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"That's great! My name is Yuuma Amano. Um, will you go out with me?" she asks shyly looking away, and here I was complaining about my dry spell when a nice convenient plaything comes and offers herself up.

"Sure, you seem nice, so why not." I say, smiling.

"Great! Then can we go on a date please." enthusiastically, she really is a good actor.

"Sure, when did you have in mind."

"This Sunday? Are you alright with that?"

"That works for me, I'll be there."

"Thank goodness. I'm looking forward to it!" she says, we say our goodbyes as she leaves. Finally, this waiting was killing me. As I leave I spot a certain white haired loli watching me, hello Koneko.

\- Sunday -

Waiting at the meeting place I contemplate how I want to play this, no matter what Raynare is going to end up as my slave, it's the penalty for trying to kill me. As I think someone hands me a flyer, Rias is pretty good at planning, but sorry I have no intentions of dying so you can reincarnate me. 'Your wish will come true'? Yes it will Rias, but my wish it to have you and your peerage beneath me, along with all the other beauties of this world. I made 2 new skills just for today, [Aura of Lust] and [Aura of Normality], Auras have worked out for me so far so I might as well keep them up.

**[Aura of Lust] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Causes those around the caster to become increasingly horny towards the caster**

**The intensity can be altered by the user.**

**Can be toggled off**

**[Aura of Normality] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Causes those around the caster to see all actions as normal**

**Can be altered to exclude the target of the actions**

**Can be toggled off**

This is a test, she should become increasingly horny throughout the day and everyone including her should see anything I do as 'Normal', if it doesn't work or she notices anything I can just throw her into a cell and break her there.

"Shiro-kun! Sorry did you wait long?" Raynare asks me, running towards me.

"No, I just arrived." I say kindly. I;m going to destroy this manipulative bitch. No one tries to fool me.

Activating [Aura of Adoration] I take her hand and we set off on our 'date'.

The date honestly isn't that bad, I could have done without playing dress up for her though, a few tests of my [Aura of Normality] show that it is working perfectly, no one even twitched when I openly molested the girl working at the clothing store, and Raynare has been getting more hands on as we spend more time together.

At least the little diner place has nice drinks. And a cute waitress. But all mediocre days must come to an end.

"Today was a lot of fun." Raynare says as we walk through a park. She's pressing herself against me as we walk.

"Yeah, it was pretty enjoyable." I lie.

"Hey, Shiro-kun. To commemorate our first date, would you listen to my wish?" she says, moving in front of me as we reach a fountain.

"Sure, what is your wish?" I ask, bitch you are not going to like what comes next. I had hoped [Aura of Lust] would make her go for a quickie before she tries to kill me but oh well, I'm still getting that Fallen ass.

"Can you die for me?" she asks, her face turning into a evil leer.

"Absolutely not, you crazy fallen bitch." I respond happily. Her eyes widen in shock at my answer. That face actually makes this all worth it.

"Wait, what? How did you? No, it doesn't matter, you don't get a choice." she says, regaining her composure. She jumps back, her clothes disintegrating and a new set reforming. Seriously who fights in their S&M underwear. The tiny strap of a top struggling to hold her massive tits in. The black wings are cool though, maybe even cooler than Albedo's smaller ones, maybe I won't cut them off.

"I don't know how you know what I am, but it won't save you. I had fun you know? Just for a while. To go on a date with a handsome prince like you, I will treasure these memories, that's why. Please die." she smirks as she creates a light spear and tries to impale me with it. Guess who has [Resist Light] and [Resist Physical]? I do. The spear can't even break my skin. I grab it as she tries to pull it back.

"You fucked up." I say smiling as I punch her in the stomach, using [Dark Manipulation] I create shadowy tentacles that rise from the ground and restrain her, wrapping around her legs and wrists and lifting her into the air. She struggles against them but their strength comes from my INT and the amount of MP I use to make them, and I pumped a lot of MP into them, when you can't run out of MP you might as well overpower eventually.

"How did you? What are you? You're no human! Let me go, Now!" she yells struggling against her binds, that's just hurtful, I am 100% human at the moment, not for long admittedly but still.

"In order, I did it with my [Dark Manipulation] skill, I am human and no, I won't be letting you go."

"I have powerful allies boy, the Grigori won't let you get away with killing me, so let me go and we can forger this happened." she bargains, I wonder if she means Azazel or Kokabiel? Oh well, I don't actually care.

"What exactly is the 'Grigori'? And why should I care?" I ask, playing the naïve fool, I have a plan for my backstory for when I speak to Rias, and I know she is watching. I can sense her close by.

"You don't even know? How could you be this powerful and not know about the 3 factions?" she asks in disbelief.

"I've never heard of any 'factions', I've heard of some races though, enough to know what you are, but whatever. What I do know is that you tried to kill me, a crime for which you will pay with you life." I say, still calm. With a gesture my shadows rise up and engulf her completely, before lowering showing that nothing remains of the bitch. Naturally she isn't dead, I had a shadow tentacle stick one of my kidnapping collars on her and she vanished to my cells. I'll play with her later. For now...

"You had better come out as well, unless you would like to join her." I say coldly, turning to where I can sense my watcher. I have full control of all that is dark, hiding in the shadows can't help against me, I've noticed that as I develop ways to use my Manipulate skills they get added to the skill. I should experiment more.

**[Dark Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Create and Manipulate Dark, damage and effect can be changed to match the users will**

**Techniques – Shadow Form, Shadow Tentacles, Shadow Travel, Shadow Scan, Devouring Dark**

Rias slowly leaves her hiding spot and approaches me as my tentacles rise up behind me and point at her menacingly.

"I mean you no harm, I was keeping track of the Fallen Angel in my territory. If you'll come with me I can explain all this, I promise that I have no intentions of hurting you." she says quickly, the only lie picked up is that she was keeping track of the fallen, she really means me no harm. How nice.

I dismiss my tentacles and she breathes a short sigh of relief, her fear is well placed, while I didn't actually kill Raynare the technique Devouring Dark will engulf and devour anything caught in it.

"Explain." I say acting like I still have my guard up.

"Not here, please follow me, we can't discuss this in public, even during a quiet evening we have to be careful." she replies quickly.

"Fine, you're lucky I can detect lies, if you really meant me harm I'd let my shadows devour you. And yes that means I know you are lying about why you are here, you can explain that as well."

"I-yes, I'll explain everything soon." she says, her face flushing at being caught lying.

It's an awkward walk to the school, but we get there eventually, her leading me to the old schoolhouse she uses as her base. Taking in the Victorian decor I take a seat on one of the chairs as she sits opposite me.

"Before we begin, can I ask what you know of the three factions?" Rias asks me hesitantly

"Very little before tonight, I knew other races existed but I haven't had any contact with them. My education was mainly focused on my Magic and my swordsmanship. My tutor was somewhat... reclusive." I answer easily.

"Very well, then allow me to explain, I am a Devil. The woman you killed tonight was a Fallen Angel and there are also Angels though you haven't encountered any. I believe the Fallen was targeting you because you have a Sacred Gear, and a powerful one at that. I'm afraid she will only be the first to target you for it."

"What exactly is a Sacred Gear?" I ask, a look of concentration on my face.

"You don't know? I thought that you would, very well. Sacred Gears are also known as God's Artefacts, they are items created by the God of the Bible to bestow powerful abilities to humans, yours is a particularly strong one called a Longinus. Do you have any question so far?" she asks kindly, I can't quite tell if it's a fake kindness or not.

"Just two, Why are Sacred Gear users targeted, and why were you following me?"

"Sacred Gear users are hunted for different reasons, the fallen wanted to make sure you couldn't become a threat to them, and Devils target them to try and recruit them. That's why I was there, I had hoped to convince you to join my peerage." she answers quickly, not a lie, but a half truth.

"Half truths won't work either, answer me, what did you think was going to happen tonight? Why did a creature disguised as a woman hand me this flyer with your magic signature all over it?" I ask narrowing my eyes. Rias gets a look of panic on her face as she realises her problem, she can either not answer which is shifty as fuck, or admit that she expected me to die. A lose-lose situation.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you would be killed, and the flyer would summon me to you so I could reincarnate you as a devil in my peerage. With your magic I thought things might go differently so I decided to follow more closely..." she says sadly, probably seeing her chance to get a Longinus slip through her fingers.

"So you set me up to die?" I ask, gathering my shadow tentacles around me.

"NO, I had nothing to do with the fallen attacking you! I promise." she says pleadingly, I can feel her magic building up, but she does nothing with it.

"Hmm, truth. You just thought you would use my death to your advantage? How... Devilish."

"N-Yes, I am sorry, but yes I hoped to use this to my advantage." she says mournfully, her eyes watching my shadows carefully as they hover behind me.

"It's been a long night, and I don't want it to be any longer. I am leaving, I take it that isn't a problem?" I say rising from my seat.

"But- No, it isn't a problem, but please, give me a chance to explain better tomorrow. I can make it up to you!" she says desperately.

"Hmm, fine. Then I suppose I will see you after class, Rias-Senpai. Good Night." I say as my shadows engulf me before she can answer. Using shadow travel I reappear in my bedroom. Ugh, school tomorrow. I strip and get into bed, it's important for a student to get plenty of rest.

\- Next Day -

Classes suck, while I can slack off due to my intelligence and mind controlled teacher they still suck. But at least they are over now.

"I've come as a messenger from Rias Gremory, could you please follow me?" Kiba says once classes have ended, time to meet the main cast. The girls are unnaturally excited by the two princes talking, lovely. Yaoi fangirls are the worst.

Ignoring the gossiping and giggling with an iron will I follow the pretty boy back to the old schoolhouse. As we enter the adorable Neko Loli is sat snacking on some sweets.

"Hmm, her again?"

"You've seen her around? She's a freshman. Toujo Koneko-san, this person here is Pendragon Shiro-kun." Kiba introduces us.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, now that you aren't following me around." I say, slightly sarcastically, ignoring the slight unease my words creates. I turn my attention to where Rias is taking a shower covered only by a sheet. I think she might be a pervert with an exhibitionist fetish. [Skill Creation, X-Ray Vision]

**Skill Added [X-Ray Vision]**

**[X-Ray Vision] (Active) LVL MAX**

**100 MP to use**

**Allows the User to see through solid objects as if they weren't there**

If she wants to be seen it's the least I can do. Thank you Ecchi Anime for giving her such a wonderful body.

"Rias, the one you summoned for is here."

"Thank you, Akeno." the pervert says.

"Ara Ara. So you are the one Rias mentioned. Pleased to meet you. I am the vice president of our Club, Himejima Akeno, Please, make yourself at home." Akeno says, her massive tits bouncing as she bows, I don't give her the satisfaction of me responding to her teasing. They are wonderful though, some of the biggest I've ever seen, maybe the biggest.

"I'm Shiro Pendragon, a pleasure to meet you Akeno-Senpai." I say, keeping my eyes locked with hers, not wandering at all. Little does she know I still have [X-Ray Vision] on, they really are magnificent. I catch a hint of disappointment in her eyes as I don't play into her light teasing.

"I'm terribly sorry, I hadn't had a chance to shower since last night." Rias says entering the room, bullshit alert, but I won't call her on it. This time.

"Hmm, it's fine."

"Now everyone's here! Welcome to the Occult Research Club! However, the Occult Research Club is just a guise. It's more like just a hobby. Everyone here except you is a Devil."

"I guessed as much."

"As I have already said, the woman from last night is a Fallen Angel, a being once having served God, they were outcast and abandoned after being tainted by evil, these being manipulate humans and try to exterminate us demons. They meander about the realm of the dead, or as most humans call it, Hell. Aside from these, there are also normal servants of God, who come and try and defeat us. In other words there are three factions in a free for all. Do you understand everything thus far?" Rias explains, I focus pretending to care while I enjoy her naked body, why did I not make X-Ray Vision sooner? She's sat on a table with her legs both lifted slightly giving me a perfectly clear view of her pussy, keeping my eyes from wandering is difficult. But I know she's trying to get a reaction.

"Yes, I'm following easily enough."

"Your 'Date' from yesterday was trying to get close to you to check if you had a Sacred Gear, after she confirmed it she attempted to kill you with a spear of light. She was as surprised as I was that it couldn't pierce your skin. May I ask how you managed that." she asks politely.

"Oh that? I have [Resist Physical] and [Resist Light] magic cast, along with some others so it couldn't hurt me, they are simple enough spells, nothing spectacular." I answer casually.

"I've never heard of any spells like that... any way. Occasionally, a Sacred Gear powerful enough to invoke the presence of demons and fallen angels also appears. Can you please hold your left hand above you?" she asks.

After a moment I do so, raising my hand high.

"I want you to close your eyes and think of something you feel most passionate about." she says, hoping to make my Sacred Gear manifest. I play along thinking about dominating these devils before I make Nullification Gear manifest in the form of a purple armoured gauntlet. I open my eyes and admire my toy.

"That's your Sacred Gear, I don't know which one it is yet I'm afraid." Rias says looking over my gauntlet.

"But it's powerful? Enough to draw attention from these three factions? You said it would attract Devils and Fallen, so could I go to the Angels, or the Church?" I ask. Rias grimaces at the question but doesn't try and lie.

"Yes, it's powerful. Fallen will likely continue their attacks, and other Devils will come for you to try and recruit you, many of them won't take no for an answer. The church might protect you but only if you would join them as an exorcist." she answers, it registers as truth, is it actually true, maybe. But she certainly believes it.

"That's... not a great option, I'm not the religious type. So what are my options?" Rias and the others perk up slightly at my response. Except Koneko who just keeps nibbling at her snacks.

"You won't be able to live a normal life any more I'm afraid, the others that will come will no doubt be stronger than the Fallen last night, especially since you defeated her so easily. Her faction will know she was investigating you, and her disappearance will only delay their response. You can't survive on your own. You need to join a faction so the Fallen don't come for you. Really your only choices are the Church or a Peerage." she explains, starting her sales pitch.

"What's a Peerage, that word has come up before but you haven't explained it fully."

"A Peerage is a group working under a a High Class Devil like me, they use Evil Pieces, artefacts created by one of our leaders, to reincarnate people into devils. The Evil Pieces are based on chess pieces, with the High Class Devil being the King. There is one Queen piece, 2 Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces and 8 Pawns." she explains quickly, I can see the slight hope growing in her eyes.

"So a full Peerage would be 15 Devils serving one King? And the pieces have to obey the King? Seems like a recipe for abuse." I ask frowning at the thought of obeying anyone.

"Yes, normally, though sometimes people take multiple pawns to recruit. And yes, many devils are less than kind to their Peerage but I promise I don't treat my pieces like that, they like a second family to me. A family I want you to join." she answers quickly.

"A Family that has to obey you? I don't like the idea of obeying anyone, certainly not someone weaker than me."

"I would never order my Peerage to do anything they didn't want to, and I'm not that weak Shiro-kun. I am a High Class Devil after all, and a Pillar Family Heiress. I even have the nickname 'The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess' for my skill with the powers of destruction my family are famous for." she replies hoping to convince me.

"Care to prove that? My [Detect Lie] says you believe what you are saying. But what you call strong and what I call strong might be two very different things."

"How about a wager then? A fight, if I win you join my family." she offers, seeing a chance. Poor girl, I still have complete magic resistance.

"And if I win?"

"I'll grant one wish with no cost, it's what devils do now. We make contracts to grant wishes for a price."

"Hmm, one wish? Sure, could be fun." I say smirking. The others seem amused by my 'arrogance' expecting me to lose easily. We leave the schoolhouse and enter the open space in front of it, Akeno casts something to keep people from noticing what's going on.

"I should warn you, I really am quite strong." Rias says as we face each other. It's nice that she's trying to be fair even when she wants to win.

"As am I, so this should be rather even."

Akeno is our referee, starting our fight with a small spell making a slight bang. Neither of use attack immediately.

"Go ahead, I want to see this Power of Destruction." I say, not moving.

"Your quite the confident one aren't you, Shiro-kun? Very well." she says looking amused at my casual stance, I thought she'd be offended but she really is a nice girl. She creates a bolt of red and black energy and shoots it at me, she's holding back. A lot. The bolt hits my chest and fizzles out of existence. I look down at my chest before looking up with a smirk.

"Wha-What? How did you?" she mutters before creating another larger bolt, With my hands in my pockets I equip Diablos Ring subtly. As the second bolt reaches me it freezes before launching back towards Rias blasting her back. She gets up quickly looking far more worried now.

"My Turn, [Light Manipulation, Cage of Light]!" as I speak a cage made of light magic forms around her trapping her within. "You're weak to this, aren't you? Forfeit, now." I say as I create orbs of light around myself. She tries to destroy the cage with her Destruction magic, but fails, I can see her trying to think of a way out of this, so I send one orb at her, it bypassing the cage and striking her, knocking her into the side of the cage, I can see her face grimace in pain.

"Shiro Wins! Stop this now!" Akeno shouts, I can see all three of them preparing for battle, so I dismiss my orbs and cage. Rias falls to her knees as Akeno rushes over and helps her to her feet.

"Do you agree Rias-Senpai? I won."

"I-yes, you won, I underestimated you Shiro-kun." she says disappointedly. "What is your wish?"

"Do I have to use it immediately?"

"No, you can save it if you want to." she says sulking slightly as we move back inside. All four of them are looking at me with slight apprehension now, understanding that my arrogance is well deserved. After we are all seated again she looks at me sadly.

"I can see why you would think me weak, you are amazingly talented Shiro-kun. I won't try and recruit you again."

she says, a look of disappointment and depression on her face, no doubt thinking that I could easily help her beat Riser.

"Not just yet, what are the benefits of becoming a Devil?" I ask, wild hope enters her eyes as she registers me words.

"There are many, all Devils have greatly increased physical abilities, superhuman strength and endurance, and enhanced senses. And we have a passive ability called "Language" which translates everything you hear into the language you are most familiar with, and vice versa, allowing you to speak with anyone, no matter if you share a language. And all Devils have a chance to become High Class Devils and make their own Peerages, I'm sure you could become one easily with your power." she explains excitedly.

"Interesting, what are the weaknesses?"

"Devils can't go near anything with to do with the Biblical God, or hear Prayers, Crucifixes, Holy Water and the Bible will weaken them. And as you noticed we have a weakness to Light." she answers somewhat reluctantly.

"Hmm, I'm not particularly attached to my humanity. And [Resist Light] could help me deal with that. I wonder if I could make a [Resist Holy] spell? I'd have to see the effect first I presume." I mutter to myself, becoming a Devil really is just a upgrade for me. Rias looks hopeful as I talk to myself, I'm sure I could prevent the Holy Damage, probably.

"The only actual downside I see is the whole obedience thing, the weaknesses don't bother me at all. I don't make a habit of spending time at churches anyway." I say.

"Then what if you don't have to Obey? I'll let you choose to veto orders if you don't want to actually listen to them, as long as you agree to help fight when you're needed." Rias says with a look of hope and excitement on her face, she wants me to help with Riser, even if that means she can't get me to do anything else it would be worth it.

"I only have to fight? And I don't have to obey outside of battle?" I ask.

"Yes, you can do whatever you please as long as you help us fight." she confirms, her excitement growing. The rest of her Peerage are joining her in her excitement, except Koneko who has grabbed more sweets.

"Which piece would I be?"

"Either a Bishop or a Pawn, you can choose, Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities, which would be great for you, Pawns can promote to any of the other Pieces in certain conditions. For the record Knights have increased speed and mobility, Rooks gain enhanced strength and Queens possess the powers of Rooks, Knights and Bishops making them the strongest Piece, Akeno is my Queen. Koneko is a Rook, and Yuuto is a Knight." Rias explains.

"I would like enhanced magical abilities... but promoting to the other pieces sounds more useful... Hmmm. Fuck it, Pawn me up." I say dropping the polite persona briefly. Rias breaks into a beaming smile and rushes off to get her pieces, can't she summon them? Eh, who knows. I wonder if she'll come to regret this? Maybe not, she's definitely Lover material, and a few mindfucks could get rid off any conscience problems.

"Looks like we will be working together from now on, I hope we get along." I say politely to the other three getting replies from two off them, no surprises which one didn't respond. Koneko did nod at me though so that's nice.

Rias returns quickly with a handful of Pawn Pieces and rushes towards me, not sure why she's in such a rush it's not like I will change my mind if she takes more than a minute.

"I promise you, I won't give you a reason to regret this." she says as she lifts one Pawn Piece and presses it to my chest, it simply entering me, I can see a notification pop up, asking if I want to accept the Piece and transform. I ignore it for the moment as Rias adds more and more Pieces until she only has one left. Her face suddenly worried at the lack of response from the Pieces, as she pushes the last one into me a mentally accept and feel my body change slightly. It's subtle but it's there, really how can you strengthen someone with infinite strength though? It's a drop in a Ocean.

I dismiss the notification of my race change for later, when I have some privacy.

"So that's that, I don't feel any different, My King." I say as Rias gains a look of relief.

"You've definitely changed, I can feel it, it was certainly a smooth transition, the smoothest I've ever seen. And you can just call me Rias-senpai. Welcome to the Occult Research Club Shiro-kun" she says smiling at me.

"So, what happens now? Do I go around looking for virgin souls to steal? Do I eat souls now?" I ask seriously.

"What? No, we don't do that any more, and we never ate souls. Normally I would have you hand out flyers but I will understand if you don't want to do that." she explains looking amused at my questions.

"Flyers? Why?"

"It's so people can summon us and request a contract. It's one way Devils can be promoted, by granting wishes and getting rewarded for it." she explains happily, she's been rather giddy since I accepted.

"Do I have to hand them out in person?"

"Well, no. I have my familiar hand them out for me, but you don't have a familiar yet, do you?" she asks confused.

"No, but I have an idea, give me a moment. I just need to make a new spell." '[Skill Creation, Clone Self].

**Skill Added [Clone Self]**

**[Clone Self] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**10,000 MP per Clone, per hour.**

**Creates a clone with 1% of the physical stats of the user.**

**The Clone will follow orders given by the User**

**Each level increases the percentage by 1**

**Every 10 Levels increase the amount of potential clones by 1, up to a cap of 10**

"[Clone Self]." I say casually as a perfect copy of myself appears. "There, that's better. Give the flyers to him."

"Shiro-kun, what did you just do?" Rias asks calmly.

"Hmm, I didn't want to hand out flyers so I made a new spell so I wouldn't have to." I reply just as calm.

"...You're somewhat scary, Shiro-kun. But very well if this 'Clone' will last for long enough there's no reason you can't make it do your work for you." Rias says looking bemused by my casual spell making. She leaves to get the flyers and I decide it's time for a nap, laying down on the couch and ignoring the others as I go to sleep. This could be fun, even if it's just messing with Rias like this.

\- Later -

"Shiro-kun? Shiro-kun? Wake up please."

Someone seems to not enjoy living. It's the only reason they'd want to wake me up by shaking me around like this. The blowjob wakeup call is far better. I open my eyes to see Rias's blue eyes right in front of my face. As I rise I notice that she is only wearing a towel, I can see the outline of her hard nipples under it. She is forgiven this once.

"If you value your existence, do not interrupt nap time. I will forgive you this once due to the wonderful view." I say glaring at her.

"Wonderful View? OH! I didn't think you were interested in things like this. Still I'll take your warning into account. I wasn't expecting you to be so fond of sleeping." she says giggling with a light blush that quickly vanishes. This is the girl who happily slept naked next to Issei in Canon, she's not exactly shy.

"I am a man, of course I am interested. And sleeping is one of my favourite hobbies. Bad things happen to those who interrupt me." I say running my eyes over her barely covered body once before I lock eyes with her.

"In that case I am sorry to have interrupted your hobby, but I have a job I'd like you to do if you don't mind. Koneko got two summoning requests today. I'm want to leave one of them to you." she says. I notice Koneko sitting in the other couch eating an ice cream, she's so quiet I hadn't noticed her. Rias goes back to the bathroom to get dressed, I wonder why she woke me up first? Attempting to tease me? Testing me? Eh, whatever.

"Thank you for the help." she says, it's the first time she actually spoke to me, progress.

"So, I get my first contract? Fun."

She explains how contracts are completed while we wait. After a while Akeno arrives and activated a spell creating a summoning circle.

"This is an outline of a Summoning Grid. Shiro, put out your left hand." as I do she puts a mark on my hand.

"This is a mark, it represents the Gremory family. Once you get to your destination, just do as I told you to. You remember, right?"

"Naturally."

"What a confident response, Now, go on!" she says enthusiastically.

As Akeno leaves the Summoning grid I enter and a blinding light teleports me away. [Greater Teleportation] is better. Wait, Whose this nerd?

"Huh, you aren't Koneko-chan. Go away I want a refund." some lanky nerd says. Looks like my first contract is going to end in a murder, how unfortunate.

"Koneko is busy, so you got me. Lucky you, what's your wish?" I ask very politely.

"This isn't lucky, I want Koneko to cosplay for me and do bride carry, not you!" the soon to be corpse says.

"Unfortunately, she's busy, Your Wish, Now." I say as I smile nicely at my next kill.

"Fine, you're a Devil. So you have some speciality, don't you? Show it to me." he demands not realising the enormous restraint I am showing in not obliterating him.

"My 'Speciality' is Magic, I can do anything. You should be honoured a Master of Magic is wasting his time with you." I say modestly.

"Anything? Really?" He says sceptically, doubting my power.

"Sure, would you like me to demonstrate with a magic trick? I can make your insides your outsides without you even dying?" I say glowing with mana.

"Wait! No! I'm sorry please don't kill me!" says the fool as his survival instincts finally kick in, modern humans have forgotten the feeling of being around a superior predator. But they can be reminded.

"Your Wish, Now."

"Anything? ...then I want a Yuki-Onna Girlfriend!" he shouts, promptly forgetting his survival instincts, ugh I said I could do anything so whatever. '[Skill Creation, Create Life]'

**Skill added [Create Life]**

**[Create Life] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Creates a being from the Mana of the user**

**Personality, Race and Appearance can be changed on creation**

I am basically a god now. Maybe I should start a religion.

"Any preference on appearance mortal?" I ask.

"Wait, really? White Hair, Pale Skin, Blue eyes. With an hour glass figure!" he shouts getting more and more excited.

"[Create Life]!" I shout feeling dramatic, I feel a ridiculous drain on my MP, if I tried this without unlimited MP I'd probably collapse. A figure appears in a blinding light, matching his specifications perfectly. Wearing a white dress she rises looking confused for a moment.

"Hello, Master." she greets me, recognising me as her creator.

"The short version, your this losers girlfriend now and your name is Yuki." I say she quickly moves over to loser-san holding one of his hands in her own. "There contract complete, now to discuss payment."

"Loser? Wait I mean yes thank you, what do I owe you?" he asks deciding not to try and correct me.

"Hmm, I did have to make a new life for you, that's something no one else could have done, so let's say 30% of everything you earn till the day you die. That sounds fair." I kindly offer, giving loser-san a massive discount.

"30% but that's-"

"Surely you aren't saying Yuki-chan isn't worth that? And surely you aren't going to try and cheat me?" I say putting one hand on his shoulder. Using [Mind Manipulation] I make him agree that it's perfectly fair, that he is perfectly happy with my service and that he can never leave his beloved Yuki-chan no matter what.

After getting a written agreement from him and completing my contract I leave and go for a walk. He is going to be fucking miserable. Yuki is a sadistic lesbian, who'll force him to work constantly to make more for me. She'll torment him, cheat on him with other women and ensure he stays a hard working virgin cuck for ever. I even left a little gift in his head to ensure he doesn't decide to end it early. Fucker thinks he can tell me to go away, eat shit asshole. I'm amazing he should have been in awe at my presence. That I, the Supreme Being of Nazarick wasted my time with him is just insulting. I am a fucking Master of Magic, and this shithead thinks he can be disappointed that he got me? Have fun being worked to death by your precious Yuki-chan you fuck. He can't kill himself but maybe he'll get lucky and die from being over worked.

...I am way too pent up, I haven't had sex or hurt anyone in almost a month. As a sex obsessed sadist it hasn't been a fun month. Needless to say, I am pissed off.

While I am ranting to myself I notice the sky turning purple, oh look, my stress relief has arrived. Turning around I see three fallen approaching me, aww they are trying to be careful after Raynare disappeared. That's cute.

"Well this is strange, you seem to be in good shape. After all, I had ordered for you to be killed. This is truly strange, why the hell are you alive? Where the hell did Raynare go? That bitch was suppose to have killed you!" the one in the lead says sneering at me as she and her two companions spread their wings. Is it a requirement for Fallen to dress like strippers? All she has on is a tiny red skirt and a red blazer that is barely even buttoned revealing ridiculous amounts of cleavage. Spoiler alert, wearing such revealing outfits around a incredibly horny god with no morals is a bad idea. Her companions are a old looking guy in a trench coat and fedora, and a tiny blonde in a Gothic Lolita dress.

They all create spears of light but they seem more worried about being ambushed than me, guess they think someone else saved me before. Time to fix that. "[Grasp Heart]."

Aiming at the old man I crush his heart immediately, I don't need him. He drops to the ground immediately, turrns out even angels need hearts.

"You guys really are first arc villains, you're so weak." I say casually. "Oh, don't try to run, I can rip you hearts out faster than you can move."

"Wh-what? How did you? DIE!" Kalawarner shouts launching her spear at me, Mittelt copies her throwing their spears at my heart and head, both shatter against me. Wait, I felt that. Only just but I could definitely feel that hit, huh I have a weakness to light now, I thought it would be negated by [Resist Light], I really need to check my racial traits. I summon my tentacles are bind them both before they can try and flee.

"HOW?! Let us go, Now!" Kalawarner shouts, Mittelt joins her shouting pointless threats at me.

"Funny, Raynare said something similar. Time to go, I need some stress relief and you're it."

Grabbing them both I teleport to Raynare's cell. She jumps up at our arrival but I use my shadows to bind all three of them against the wall with my shadows.

"Congratulations, despite you arrogantly trying to kill me I have decided to spare you." I say giving them a round of applause. Ignoring their questions, threats and bargaining I continue.

"In celebration we are going to play a little game. The rules are simple, one of you is going to be used as my sex toy, another is going to be defiled by tentacles and another will be spared. How we play is simple I am going to count down from five, when I get to zero you are all going to vote on who should be the sex toy, if you don;t vote I'll assume you are volunteering yourselves. Are you all following?" I say explaining the rules of the game I just made up. They start yelling again but I can stop that easily enough.

"Five." I begin, Mittelt and Kalawarner stop shouting, Raynare does not, still spouting threats, I suppose seeing me one-shot the other one helped them understand the danger they are in.

"Four." I notice Kalawarner Mittelt making eye contact, having a silent conversion. Poor Raynare.

"Three."

"Two."

"One." Raynare has finally stopped talking.

"Zero."

"Raynare." "Raynare." "Kalawarner." Raynare turns in surprise at the others votes, Mittelt smirks at her and Kalawarner glares.

"Round one over, the lucky winner is Raynare!" I say moving her to the cell bed and bind her to it. She struggles against them but my tentacles are too strong for her to break.

"Round Two, the same again, but now you're voting on who gets the tentacle treatment!." I say cheerfully.

"Five." Mittelt and Kalawarner widen their eyes and glare at each other, looks like their partnership has ended.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Zero."

"Kalawarner." "Mittelt." Mittelt." they predictable vote for each other, but Raynare comes in with the tie breaker. Kalawarner lets out a short burst of laughter as Mittelt begins screaming threats at Raynare.

**\- Lemon Begins – (Tentacles, Non-Con)**

"And we have our second winner, congratulations Mittelt, you've won the first class tentacle treatment, I've never done this before so I hope it goes well for you. Sorry Kalawarner, maybe you can win next time." I say apologetically to the loser. Mittelt widens her eyes in fear and starts struggling harder as the tentacles pull her off the wall and hold her horizontally in the air, her legs spread wide towards me revealing her black lace panties. She opens her mouth to shout something at Raynare but that was a mistake. A thick black tentacle forces it's way into her mouth the moment she opens up. These ones are special, not only can the 'Cum' releasing a black goop that acts as a strong aphrodisiac, I can feel what they feel. It passes through her mouth and forces it's way down her throat as her eyes go wide, I can feel her trying to bite down, to no effect. Once it reaches all the way down her throat it pull back leaving only the tip in her mouth before plunging back down.

I let her keep her dress on as a small tentacle climbs her leg and pull her panties to the side, making space for another much larger tentacle presses itself against her tiny bald pussy, rubbing up and down. Her eyes look at me, silently pleading for mercy. As if I'd spare someone who tried to kill me.

"Don't worry, it's just lubricating itself, it's not going in that hole." I say kindly, her eyes widen in terror as it pulls back slightly, before moving down just a bit. And rushing forwards, forcing it's way into her little Loli ass, she screams in pain, muffled by the tentacle plundering her mouth. Three more smaller tentacles rise up and push their way into her pussy, they might be individually smaller but quantity has a quality of it's own as they each start thrusting in simultaneously. Something's missing from this picture... Ahh I know. Several tiny tentacles push their way under the dress going up to her flat chest and tearing the dress from the inside. Once her cute nipple are revealed a small horde of tiny tentacles rush them, massaging her body. I let the tentacle in her mouth finish, releasing it's thick black 'cum' straight down her throat, I pull it back so the last of it splatters her hair and face, once it's finished it fades out of existence, it's job complete.

"P-Please Stop, I'm sorry, I'll never come near you again." she starts to beg once her mouth is free. I simply send another to fill it up again, she closes her mouth as it approaches but it simply pushes its way in.

A look around shows Kalawarner staring with wide horror filled eyes, I can catch some relief as well. That could have easily been her, Raynare seems almost amused at Mittelt's situation. I strip myself and move over to the bed climbing on top of a suddenly less amused Raynare. She's still wearing her ridiculous S&M outfit but that works for me.

"I am going to unbind you, you aren't going to do anything stupid are you? There's always room for two over with Mittelt." I say.

"I-... no, I won't." she says after glancing over at Mittelt who has black cum leaking out of her ass as another tentacle rises up and enters her, I remove her shadow bindings and she lays there glaring up at me with anger and no small amount to fear, I can sense her trying to create a light spear, but only my powers work here.

"Stop that, this is my domain, only I have power here." I say casually as she widens here eyes, a look of defeat appears on her face as she sees a horde of tentacles rise up around the bed, simply waiting for her to try something.

"Good girl, now I'm going to put those fat tits of yours to work, you don't mind do you? Be a dear and hold the together for me." I ask as I grab her Bra (if it can even be called that) and pull it up revealing her large pink nipples, she reluctantly moves her hands up and presses her breasts together as I put my hand on the bed next to her head and slide my dick between the pillowy tits and start thrusting.

"This is such a good end to our date 'Yuuma-chan', I'm glad you asked me out, aren't you glad 'Yuuma-chan'?" I say smirking down at her.

"I- yes, Shiro-kun. I'm happy to be with you..." she says defeatedly. I slap her across the face.

"Again, make me believe it."

"I'm happy to pleasure you Shiro-kun, I love you!" she says trying to sound cheerful. She almost succeeds. I push myself further forward pressing the tip of my dick against her mouth.

"Open wide, Yuuma-chan. Surely my precious girlfriend doesn't mind sucking her boyfriends dick." I say mockingly as she opens up her mouth wide. I thrust in enjoying the warm wetness of her mouth. I can feel her tongue start to swirl around my dick, looks like she's getting the situation.

I grab her head and angle it slightly so I can push myself fully into her mouth, once I bottom out in her mouth I cum, the feelings from both her and the tentacles catching up with me. Once most of my cum is down her throat I pull back and finish on her face.

"You're so slutty Yuuma-chan, sucking dick after one date, slutty Yuuma-chan doesn't mind putting out on the first date does she?" I ask as I move down her body and pull her leather panties off.

"I'm only slutty for you, Shiro-kun. I'll happily be slutty for you..." she says, I almost believe her, she really is a wonderful actor. I pull her onto her hands and knees facing towards where Mittelt is being defiled and climb behind her lining myself up and pushing into her tight pussy, I wonder if all Fallen are tight? I doubt she's a virgin after all. I reach forward and grab her wings where they meet her back and use them as hand grips as I start pounding into her.

"Aren't you happy, Yuuma-chan, that your beloved boyfriend is fucking you instead of some tentacles?"

"I- Yes, thank you Shiro-kun, I love you, please fuck me..." the reminder of what awaits if she annoys me puts some enthusiasm into her acting, that I actually believed for a second. Kalawarner looks amused at Raynare's acting, I get the feeling that these three don't get along. Thrusting into my adorable girlfriend Yuuma I watch Mittelt's show. She's really feeling that aphrodisiac now, both her hands have wrapped around a pair of tentacles as she jerks them off, a look of ecstasy on her face as countless tentacles release their loads onto her naked body, her dress ripped off while I was busy with Raynare. She has a pair of large tentacles in each hole with far more waiting in the wings.

After a while I let myself cum, painting Raynare's womb white. Pulling out I dismiss the tentacles dropping Mittelt to the ground, she moans lewdly searching around for my tentacles. Rebinding Raynare to the wall next to Kalawarner I sit on the edge of the bed facing her. Mittelt locks her eyes onto my dick crawling towards me. Maybe my aphrodisiac was a little too effective. She's a complete mess, but I can deal with that, '[Skill Creation, Clean]'

**Skill added [Clean]**

**[Clean] (Active) LVL MAX**

**100 MP to cast**

**Clean the target, obviously **

OK, I don't need your snark Game, you didn't use to do this. Whatever. "[Clean]."

The black mess covering the blonde Lolita disappears leaving her naked and confused, helping her out I grab her head and guide it to my dick, still covered in Raynare's juices. She opens up immediately practically forcing herself to deep throat it, I think she's definite pet material.

"And that's round one finished, fortunately for you Kalawarner, we can keep playing so you get a chance to win our fabulous prizes." I say happily as Mittelt goes to town on my dick, she's a natural dick sucker.

Kalawarner and Raynare look at me and Mittelt with wide eyes, sorry girls but this game doesn't stop till everyone has had a turn.

"So who gets to join me on the bed next. Oh and people can't take the same role twice. Let's Begin. Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Zero."

"Mittelt." "Me."

"Hmm it seems that Mittelt didn't vote, so she's volunteering! That's two votes for Mittelt and one for Kalawarner, I appreciate your enthusiasm though, but luckily for you, you've already been the watcher so you win the tentacle prize by default. Congratulations!" I say clapping as she is pulled from the wall and surrounded by tentacles.

\- Later -

"Well girls, I'm afraid that's all we have time for today! But don't worry we can play again soon." I say to the barely conscious Fallen Angels, piled together on the bed, Mittelt still licking Kalawarner's pussy to try and get to the cum I deposited there as Kalawarner moans holding Mittelt's head. Raynare passed out about an hour ago, apparently 3 tentacles in every hole was just a little but too much for her. They can stay together in one cell, even if they try and kill each other after they come to their senses the cell will put them in stasis and send a message to the warden, Lupusregina who can heal them. It'll be fine.

**Raynare added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Kalawarner added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Mittelt added to your Harem (Pet)**

And that makes 14, 1 more and I am done with this part of my Harem Quest. Hell, I am here might as well get it done now. Entering Gagaran's cell, I've never fucked a woman with so many muscles before. As I enter she swings her war pick at my head. I catch it and pull it out of her hands, calmly walking to the storage locker and placing it inside.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I'm not nice to kidnappers, where am I you bastard, who are you?" she shouts getting up close as she towers over me.

"You're in the cells of Nazarick, and I am Shiro. You knew me as Yami." I say quickly switching to my hero form.

"What?! Why would a Hero do this?" she yells shocked grabbing me by the throat, she does realise that I could snap her into two right?

"Allow me to explain my evil motives. I was horny and your group has hot girls so I had you all grabbed, all five of you are here. I've never fucked someone with your build before so that's why I am here." I explain.

"...are you serious?" she asks, what did she expect me to be planning world domination? Nah that's Demiurge's job.

"Yes, so this is what's going to happen, I'm going to strip and lay down on the bed and you are going to climb on top and ride me, oh and [Strip]." I say as her armour appears in a pile next to her.

"Why the fuck would I do that?!" she yells covering her massive tits with one hand as she lifts me into the air with another. I lightly push her sending her across the room.

"Because I am far stronger than you, and because if you don't I'll torture one of your party members, probably one of the twins." I say as I strip and lie down on the bed, stroking my dick. "Now get over here and start riding."

"You are scum." she says as she slowly moves to the bed and gets on top of me, her unshaven pussy hovering over my dick. After a moment's thought I use [Organic Manipulation] to increase my dick size to 13" long, plus added plenty of girth. Even my usual looked small compared to Gagaran.

She lowers herself slowly onto me, her eyes widening as she realises that I've grown since she got on top of me. Getting bored of waiting I grab her thighs and pull her fully onto it. If Mittelt can take a tentacle this size than Gagaran has no excuse.

"Get moving, now."

Glaring down at me she rises up before slamming down hard, I think she wanted to try and hurt me a little, jokes on her, rough stuff turns me on. I reach up and grab her humongous tits, they're on par with Raynare's in size, but they have no softness to them, just firm hardness. I time my thrusts up to match her slams down, getting a slight moan from her as she bounces on my dick. This is pretty fun, muscles aren't a turn off for me. Young, Old, Thin, Large, Beautiful, Plain. I will fuck just about anyone at this point. That reminds me, I want a some different ethnicity girls, most of the ones I have are mostly Japanese or European looking, maybe I should pay Agrabah a visit, grab me a Indian Princess. Wait where is Agrabah? Never mind, back to business.

I thrust up one last time, cumming inside the giant riding me, huh I wonder what fucking a actual giant would be like? Doesn't DC have a Giantess villain? Thoughts for later. I push Gagaran off me and sit with my back to the headboard.

"That was pretty fun actually, now clean me up." I say gesturing to the wet mess left on my dick. She glares again but lowers her head down and takes me into her mouth licking me clean, as she does so I grab her head and use [Evil Domination], her service becomes more and more enthusiastic as it takes hold. It doesn't take long before I cum again, her happily swallowing it.

"Good girl, let's get you to your new room, don't worry when I get I'll let you see your team again, you'll even be getting closer to them than you have ever been before..." I say, that should be fun, alter Gagaran to have a futa dick and DP her team's leader, or maybe take the twins at the same time. It ain't gay if the dick doesn't enter me.

**Gagaran added to your Harem (Servant)**

**\- Lemon Ends -**

Leaving Gagaran and her stuff in her room in the servants quarters, I decide I need a tailor to clothe my girls, I can make the outfits myself but that's a pain.

**Quest Complete!**

**[Birth of the Harem Emperor, part 2]**

**Objective : Build a Harem of 15 people**

**Reward : Harem King Perk, 50+ CHA, part 3 unlocked**

**Quest Added**

**[Birth of the Harem Emperor, part 3]**

**Objective : Build a Harem of 50 people**

**Reward : Harem Emperor Perk, 100+ CHA, final part unlocked**

**Perk Added [Harem King], inferior perk [Harem Lord] removed**

**[Harem King]**

**Removes all jealousy in Harem Members**

**Lowers neglect build up allowing you to leave Harem members alone longer without consequences **

**Increases chance of Targets being willing to cheat on their partners with you**

Wait, consequences? Err, I may have dodged a bullet. I have been avoiding Albedo now that she's all baby crazy. But time is frozen while I'm out of the hub so it's not a problem.

My CHA is at 180 now, not high enough to get the next perk yet though. Wait, perk? I feel like I am forgetting something...

I am a fool. Divine Intelligence my ass. I forgot about the [Lucky Gacha] perk, I haven't rolled it once since I got Diablo's ring. Checking the store I see that no, it doesn't stack. Damn it.

Oh well, roll time.

**Item rolled [Skill Orb: Zero Gravity Quirk]**

**[Skill Orb: Zero Gravity Quirk]**

**Grants Uravity's signature quirk Zero Gravity to the user.**

Not bad I guess, it's interesting to know that skill orbs are a thing. Checking the store show that there is a category for skill orbs, only skills from Overlord and DxD are available. Might be worth grabbing some Sacred Gear copies, or maybe some devil clan powers like the Powers of Destruction or maybe Worthlessness or Phenex Regen, or I could just kill Riser and take it from his corpse, that works too.

Though this makes me think, Uravity is cute as fuck, I want her. Isn't her family in debt? I can work with that, if I make their situation even worse, still she's a good girl I'd have to do a bit of mind fuckery to get her to whore herself out even for her families sake. Still possible, and it won't be like she's getting fucked on a street corner, just a little deal between me and her, two fellow students of... what was the school called again?

I do actually slightly like Deku though... what if I made him into a girl? I saw some drawing of him as a girl and he was cute... Explosion Edge Boy is fucked though, as is his Milfy mother now that I think about it. Thoughts for later. For now I'll just get a new power.

**Skill Added [Zero Gravity Quirk]**

**[Zero Gravity Quirk] (Active) LVL 1/100**

**Allows the user to remove the targets gravitational pull, making them weightless**

**Increasing the level will increase the weight limit that the user can effect**

Not bad, not great either but whatever, could be funny to use it on someone and punt them into space.

Still back to DxD I go, reappearing where and when I disappeared. I head back to the schoolhouse and pass the contract to Rias with a frown on my face, the gangs all here.

"This... is an amazing first contract... what did you do for him? And why do you look so annoyed when you did so well?" Rias asks seeing the terms the fool agreed to.

"I got the pathetic fool a girlfriend, like he asked. Trust me it was a miracle, only an act of god could get that loser a woman willing to go near him, and I'm pissed because he had the sheer fucking gall to be disappointed that I was the one to answer the summon. ME, a master of magic. And he was disappointed! I should have erased him from existence." I say, getting angrier as I speak.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, he just wanted his usual that's all, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Rias says soothingly.

"DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! I am the heir of Arthur Pendragon, the Rightful Inheritor of Excalibur, the last fucking apprentice of Merlin Ambrosia himself! And some useless nerd had the balls to tell me, ME! To go away and bring back Koneko! He's lucky I left this stupid town standing!" I say losing my temper (mostly faking, I am still pissed about that), this is the backstory I am going for, I'm sure people will try and check it but I have a plan for that.

I can see Kiba getting angry at me mentioning Excalibur, sucks to be you. And I can see the others widening their eyes at my claims, that's right be in awe fools.

"I am going home, to bed, do not bother me before school tomorrow." I say storming off before they can reply.

It doesn't take me long to reach my apartment, now for phase 2, '[Skill Creation, Alter Reality]'.

**Skill Added [Alter Reality]**

**[Alter Reality] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Divine Skill that lets the user alter the past and present of the verse they are in**

"[Alter Reality]!" I say, the drain is ridiculous, if I didn't have infinite MP I would be dead. I twist the past making me an actual Pendragon by blood, the heir in fact. And make it so Merlin survived in spirit form, teaching one last apprentice, me, before passing on.

Now I just need my sword, [Clairvoyant Far Sight] finds my target, Arthur Pendragon of the Khaos Brigade. Freezing time I teleport to him and grab both Caliburn and Excalibur Ruler. I don't care about Caliburn, I can already teleport and I don't need it's holy aura so I just toss it into my inventory before I stab Arthur in the heart with Excalibur Ruler. In Canon he is the rightful wielder of these but in my Altered Reality he is just a thief who stole what should have been mine. I am the family heir, he is the disowned thief who stole Caliburn and fled with his little sister Le Fay Pendragon. In my new past I am acquainted with Le Fay we are cousins after all, but we haven't spoken much. After Arthur fled with Caliburn she followed him despite being ordered not to, for which she was also disowned. She isn't suppose to use the Pendragon name any more. After some thought I don't kidnap her, I want her to come to me for vengeance. Carving the word 'Thief' into Arthur's head I leave a signed note, telling Le Fay to stop using the Pendragon name. I want there to be no doubt in her mine that I did it.

Teleporting home I unfreeze time, today's been a busy day. As I am about to get into bed a new pop up appears.

**Congratulations!**

**You have reached the Heroes vs Villains expansion!**

**Due to your actions you have been locked into the Villain role!**

**From now on Heroic random encounters can occur, bringing Heroes from across the multiverse to stop your evil deeds, defeat these do-gooders to earn fantastic rewards!**

What.

That's... nice? I hope. Could be a problem but I am strong enough to handle whatever it throws at me. And I do like rewards. Whatever I can't do anything until one of the events actually happens so I am going to bed.

\- Next Day -

Walking to school I am on edge a little, expecting Super-Man to shoot from the sky and punt me into the sun an any moment but it seems calm. Just an ordinary day.

As I think that I look forward to see... a nice ass, in plain white panties. The long skirt of her nun outfit somehow flipped up over her ass when she fell. Hello Asia.

"Oh, why do I keep tripping?" the adorable blonde asks as she sits up, looking towards me.

Who knows, but keep doing it, I like the view. Still sorry Asia but I want my own holy maiden. '[Aura of Adoration], [Aura of Obedience], [Aura of Lust], [Aura of Normality], [Skill Creation, Aura of Trust]'

**Skill added [Aura of Trust]**

**[Aura of Trust] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Causes those around the caster to become increasingly trusting towards the caster**

**The intensity can be altered by the user.**

**Can be toggled off**

I'm practically a god, or at least I will be when I max my last 3 stats, so it only makes sense that I get a priestess of my own.

"Are you okay?" I say reaching a hand towards her.

"Thank you very much." she replies as she takes my hand and rises up, taking away my view of her cute panties. Her head cover thing that probably has a name I don't care to learn blows off but I catch it before it can go anywhere and pass it back to her.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes I only arrived today... I've actually lost my way. I've been transferred to this town's Church. But I don;t know where it is." she explains embarrassed. Sorry Asia but you aren't going to the Church, besides with Freed their and no one to hold his leash it'd probably end badly for you.

"You're a Sister? That'd explain your outfit. I can show you the way, I only moved here a while ago but I do know where the Church is." I offer.

"Thank you, I'm glad I was able to meet someone as nice as you. This must be the Lord's doing." she replies happily, sorry but no, your Lord is dead as fuck he isn't doing anything. As we walk some brat starts crying over a skimmed knee, what as pussy. Asia being the overly kind person she is rushes over to help.

"A boy shouldn't cry over something like this." she says, rubbing his head, before she holds out her hands and heals him with a green glow.

"Here you go, your cut is gone. You're all better now." she says soothingly to the dumb brat.

"My apologies, I'm sure you were startled..." she says returning to my side.

"Not really, I could sense your Sacred Gear when we met. It's a really nice power." one I want in my collection unfortunately for you.

"You can sense it, you must be very gifted. It's an amazing power given to me by God." she says happily.

We are reaching the church but I'm not willing to let her go just yet. '[Skill Creation, Voice of Authority]'

**Skill Added [Voice of Authority]**

**[Voice of Authority] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Causes those that hear the users voice to Obey if they have a weaker will than the user**

"Asia, why don't we spend some time together before you go. I'll show you around town better." I say channelling MP into my voice, she's already spent enough time under four different mind altering Auras so she never really stood a chance.

"I, yes I'd like that." she answers as my voice takes hold, I grab her suitcase and put it in my inventory, Aura of Normality making sure she doesn't find it weird that her suitcase just vanished. I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close to me as we walk towards the town centre, lightly groping her as we walk I lead her to a fast food joint, might as well follow the 'Date' from the show. As we sit down and I give them my orders I slip my foot out of my shoe as start rubbing my foot against her leg, she says nothing naturally because every thing I do is just 'Normal'.

"You've not had a burger before? This is how you eat these." I say taking my fast food burger out of it's wrapper and taking a bite.

"I never knew such an amazing method to eat existed." she says copying me, isn't she a little bit too sheltered. "It's delicious!" she says happily, she really is adorable. I rise my foot higher under her dress and press it against her panties, her blushes and moans quietly but says nothing.

I made sure to let her have lots of fun, her playing games in the arcade as I groped her breasts from behind, making her sit on my lap in the photo booth as I grind my erection into her. As we head out of the arcade she runs to one of the claw machines, I use to hate those fucking things.

"Do you like those?" I ask looking at the dumb stuffed animal in the machine.

"Uh... no... well... yeah." she says blushing and looking down.

"Heh, I'll get you one." I say inserting a coin and grabbing one on the first try. Did I use [Time Manipulation] to rewind every time I lost, yes. But she'll never know that. She claps happily as I win her the dumb mouse.

"Thank you so much! I'll treasure this as a symbol of our friendship!" she says hugging the mouse to her chest.

"It's fine, this was nothing for me" I say using [Dark Manipulation] to break the inside of the fucking cheating machine apart with a shadow blade. "Let's go shopping next." I say as I take her hand and lead her to a lingerie store, she blushes but follows me. I pick out the skimpiest set I can find, a completely see through white babydoll and a tiny pair of equally see through white lace panties and lead Asia to the changing area passing them to her.

"B-but aren't they too... naughty?" she asks bright red.

"Of course not, you trust me don't you? I want to see how they look on you, you don' want to disappoint me right?" I ask gently pushing her into the changing room.

**\- Lemon Begins -**

"n-no, I trust you Shiro-kun, I'll wear them." she says quietly blushing bright red. I enter the changing room behind her, she blushes more but doesn't argue as she takes her boot off and slowly pulls her dress off and over her head facing away from me, I admire her panty-clad ass for a moment sitting on a bench and pulling out my dick slowly stroking it to her innocent strip tease. She doesn't notice as she unclips her plain white bra and drops it to the ground, without turning around she bends over as she pulls her plain panties down. For a moment I can see her tight pussy between her legs. She quickly pulls the lace panties on and throws the babydoll over her head. She finally turns around her eyes widening at my rock hard erection, taking my first proper look at the tits I've spent all day groping I admire her little pink nipple poking out from the sheer babydoll.

"You look beautiful Asia, come here." I say as she obeys slowly walking forwards deliberately looking up at the ceiling. Reaching out I molest her through the lingerie smirking as her nipples harden, she might be innocent but her body knows what it wants.

"Asia, do you see how hard I am down there, you did that. You need to deal with it like a good girl, you can do that can't you?" I say as I pull her down onto her knees.

"I don't think I'm suppose to do that Shiro-kun." she says as I put one hand on her hand and force er to look at it.

"Would I lie to you? You caused it so it's your duty to give it some relief, you don't want to leave me hurting do you?"

"B-but men and women aren't suppose to do those things until they are married..."

"That's just for virginal sex, don't worry there are other ways to do it, wrap your hand around it, Asia-chan." I order. There's no way she's getting out of here with her virginity in tact.

She listens taking my words to heart as she wraps a dainty hand around my shaft.

"Good girl, now move it up and down. And lick the tip as you do it. Look up at me while you do it." I order, making eye contact with her as she slowly licks my dick. This feels decent but I won't cum like this.

"You're doing great Asia, now open wide and take the head into your mouth, then move your head up and down like you are doing with your hands. Use your tongue to rub it as it moves in and out." I say, stroking her hair as she engulfs my dick with her pouty lips. I help her guiding her head up and down slowly. A staff member pokes her head in asking if we need any help but I send her away. Normal humans can't possibly see through [Aura of Normality], hell even devils don't seem able too.

There's something wonderful about having a Nun sucking my dick, they are 'brides of Christ' so technically I am cucking the messiah. I wonder how fun it would be to fuck Gabriel. If a nun is this good then a Arch Angel should be amazing.

Getting bored of her inexperienced blowjob I pull myself out of her mouth and finish myself off, releasing my cum all over her face and chest, making sure to get some on her Crucifix.

"Ahh, I needed that Asia, you're such a good girl." I say standing and lifting her up positioning her so that she is standing, but bent forwards with her hands on the bench.

"Aren't we done?" she asks confused.

"Normally we would be, but I need to be relived lots of times before it goes down" I say pulling her panties down.

"You said we wouldn't do 'that" she cries out panicked.

"We won't (yet) but your mouth isn't experienced enough to keep giving me relief, so I'm using another hole." I explain as I push my still hard dick against her virgin asshole. She goes to speak but is cut off as I push forwards sliding the head into her tight ass.

"This is called 'anal', since you don't want to do normal sex you will have to use your ass to satisfy me." I casually say as she looks back at me with small tears forming around her eyes. Pushing myself fully inside slowly I start thrusting, picking up speed. Asia, the naïve girl she is says nothing as I defile her, this is just relief after all. I put my hand on her head and start using [Mind Manipulation] to crush her faith in God, it's more difficult than I expected, she really is very faithful. But my mind is far stronger than hers and eventually her faith is all but destroyed. Unfortunately faith is a major part of who she is and it leaves her practically mindless. She just stares dead-eyed as a pound away at her ass harder and harder. Oops.

Trying to Fix it I delve back into her mind and start putting her back together, leaving the belief that I am God Reincarnated. And that she is my loyal priestess. Leaving some thought I make her believe that my presence is a secret of the highest order due to my infiltrating the Devils to bring them back to the light. To finish I make her believe that my orders are always righteous, no matter what the Bible might say. My word is Divine Law.

She comes back to life, her tears gone as she moans in joy, pleasuring her God is the highest Honour for a Holy Maiden. I cum hard, filling her ass with my 'holy' seed. Pulling out I immediately push forwards again, claiming her virginity as I slam into her wet pussy. The forbidden fruit of a Holy Maidens pussy makes it all that much better. I can feel her tighten around my dick as she cums hard, moaning constantly as I destroy her tight pussy. I always wanted a worshipper.

**\- Lemon Ends - **

After the store closed I had to stop my fun, leading a limping Asia I walk to the schoolhouse to meet with Rias. I sent her a text saying that we had to talk.

**Asia Argento tricked into your Harem (Lover)**

Walking into the schoolhouse I see Rias waiting for me in the main room, she widens her eyes at the sight of Asia behind me, I take a seat and pat the seat next to me for Asia to join me.

"Rias, this is Asia. A former Holy Maiden, she was excommunicated after healing a Devil with her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. I want you to reincarnate her." I say getting straight to the point.

"Wha- how did you find a Sacred Gear user?" she asks baffled.

"The Pendragon family has some connections to the Church, I don't any more but a family member told me she was coming to Kuoh to join the Fallen I defeated, so I picked her up. The Church can't complain, and the Fallen I killed isn't in a position to complain. Are you really going to complain about getting a Sacred Gear user?" I ask smirking at her.

"...you have a point. What about you Asia? Are you ok with this?" she asks, seriously she's too nice. Any other devil would have grabbed Asia up immediately.

"I am, if I can be close to Shiro-sama, I don't mind becoming a Devil..." Asia says blushing as she smiles at me, of course she doesn't mind, God has told her that she should do this, to help him bring the Devils to the light.

"Oh really, you want to be close that to him much? If you are certain then there is a place for you in my little family." she says with a teasing smile, as she brings out her remaining pieces.

"A Bishop is best for a healer, if you are sure about this come here." she says grabbing the piece and holding it to Asia's chest as she stands up and walks to Rias.

The ritual, if it can even be called that, takes less than a minute. Before long Asia is one of us. The Holy Maiden Devil, highly amusing. Asia passes out, though whether that's due to the race change or me using her as a sex toy for an entire day is up for debate.

"I really did get lucky with you, didn't I?" Rias says as I put Asia on the couch.

"Obviously, be honoured. Oh, and make it so that Asia can come to school, I know you have the connections. She can stay at my apartment, I have a spare room."

"So demanding... I will of course, I want my new Bishop in school too. But really Shiro? A holy maiden? How naughty... I saw how she was limping, and I do have a higher sense of smell..." she says smirking at me.

"Ex-Holy Maiden, and so what? I've been horny constantly since I became a Devil and I only have so much restraint. Maybe I should call in that wish and have you help with it instead..." I mock, smirking back at her.

"Such a naughty pawn I've gotten, it's true some Devils have very strong libidos though. I might not even mind a wish like that from you, but I can't lose my virginity I'm afraid." she says, her face hardening slightly as she remembers her arranged marriage.

"Can't? Not won't? Interesting, still when I take you it won't be because you owe me a wish, it'll be because you want me to. Still I'm getting Asia home, goodnight Rias." I say lifting Asia into a princess carry.

"When? Not if? You a confident one... goodnight Shiro." she says smiling amusedly at me as I engulf myself in Shadows and Shadow Travel home.

As if there was ever a chance that I wouldn't get Rias. It was never a matter of if, only when. Putting Asia in bed I walk to my room ready to sleep myself.

Unfortunately, before I reach my beloved bed I get teleported to a arena. This looks like an instant dungeon but I didn't make it.

**Heroic Encounter! Master of the King of Knights**

**Defeat the Hero sent to stop you**

**Objective : Defeat Emiya Shiro and Artoria Pendragon **

**Reward : Fate Grand Order Summoning System**

"Trace On!"

Well shit.

**Authors Note : Decided to post it as soon as I am done instead of sticking to a schedule, I wanted to post every Monday but that would mean either not starting the next chapter until then, or not using feedback at all. Neither of which is great.**

**The Heroes and Villains system is an excuse to get people from worlds I don't want to actually go to, or a way to give rewards like the FGO summoning system.**

**These chapters just keep getting longer, once I start I don't want to stop until I find a good place. With how many worlds I want to send Shiro to I'm going to be writing this for a long long time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 10 : Why are heroes so pointlessly persistent (DxD pt2)

I can't say that the Game didn't warn me, I should probably have taken this a little bit more seriously. Still I can handle this, hopefully.

The Faker rushes me with his two little daggers as Saber joins him with her invisible sword. The King of Knights is wearing her full armour looking very impressive. Faker is wearing a his signature top and jeans, looking far less impressive. I summon Excalibur Ruler and block Fakers attack kicking him backwards just in time to dodge under a cut from Saber. I jump backwards making some distance between us.

"Time out! Why the hell are you two attacking me? The fuck did I ever do to you?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb, the visions have shown us what you have planned Beast." Saber snarls at me. Planned? I don't even have a plan, the fuck do they mean?

**To Convince the Heroes to battle you a fake vision was created of the consequences of you going to their world, this vision showed the destruction of Fuyuki City, and the defilement of Saber, Sakura, Rin, Illya and Taiga **

...seriously? No wonder they look so angry.

**The vision was created based on your past actions, you know you'd do it.**

...ok that's fair.

Still I can't be bothered to deal with this, "[Grasp Heart]." Aiming at Saber I try and crush her heart, it fails but she grabs her chest and falls to her knees. She does have good magic resistance. But do you know who doesn't? Faker.

"Saber! Damn it, I am the Bone of-!" he starts, oh no you fucking don't. Closing the distance I punch him in the stomach hard enough to stop his chant, I am not dealing with Unlimited Blade Works. Grabbing him by the throat I lift him off the ground choking him. Saber gets back up, the Stun effect of [Grasp Heart] wearing off.

"Shirou! Let him go Fiend! Do you have no honour?" she yells, readying her stance.

"No, no I do not. Besides it's two on one, where's the Honour in that?" I ask, creating a group of tentacles with bladed ends and stabbing them into Fakers arms and legs pinning him to the ground, another pair hovering over his heart and throat ready to kill him in an instant. The Faker is absolutely the weak link here, and I am a villain so I should exploit such an obvious weakness. Saber rushes me now that I am not holding the Faker and thrusts her sword at me, I ignore it, my [Resist Physical] will take care of that.

Is what I thought until the blade runs me through, it can't kill me, my infinite HP preventing that, but it hurts, A lot. She has a holy sword, I'm a devil with a weakness to light and holy. I grab the blade and punch her hard sending her flying without her weapon. Pulling the blade from my gut stuffing it into my inventory.

"I want you two to know that you have been tricked, I didn't give two shits about your world, probably would never have gone there. But now? I'm going to make that vision a self-fulfilling one. The Faker will die a slow death for this, but you? You are going to wish for death over and over, but it will never come for you." I snarl coughing up some blood. I haven't been hurt once since I started this game, but that? That hurt so much. I am going to make them regret this. I stab far more bladed tentacles into the Faker impaling him countless times and lifting him into the air, held their by countless bladed tentacle as more grow out around him.

"Shirou! What do you mean tricked?" Saber yells as she tries to rush to the Faker only to get lashed at by the blades surrounding him, cutting through her armour leaving her with a few cuts, none deep.

"The System wanted us to fight, so it gave you a fake vision to convince you to come here and fight me. Now you're going to pay dearly for hurting me. Really I had hoped my ancestor would have been smarter than this" I sneer at the foolish king.

"Ancestor? What are you on talking about?" Saber asks startled.

"Shiro Pendragon, at your service. Hello grandmother! Not very nice of you to attack your own descendant for this useless Faker." I say smirking as I send another blade into the Faker.

"Let him go! I am the one how stabbed you, if you desire revenge I should be the one to be punished." she barters, they must be from pretty far in the series if the concern is anything to go by.

"Don't worry, he won't die until he's killed, You want your precious master to live past today? Strip." I smirk at her, this could work out fun. How many people can say they've fucked the king of England?

"You... you said the vision was false. Why would you make your own ancestor do such a thing? Is their no limit to your depravity?" she asks angered, Faker moans something but who cares about him?

"It was, but it was made based on things I would do. And I don't really care about our relation, at this point a bit of interdimensional incest is nothing. Now lose the armour or I fillet your master." I say stabbing another blade into Fakers hand to make a point. She hesitates for a moment, and I am in a bad mood already so I gesture sending all the blades towards the Fakers.

**\- Lemon Starts - **

"Wait!" she yells seeing me ready to carry out my threat. I pause the blades just inches away from the Faker. Seeing my attention back on her she starts removing her armour on her dress, it looks complicated so I help with [Strip] completely stripping the hero king. Her eyes widen in shock and she covers her body with her hands, blocking my view of her tits and pussy.

"Stop that, come here and kneel in front of me." I order glaring at her. She glares back but moves her arms to the side and obeys approaching me and falling to her knees as I pull out my dick and slap her across the face with it.

"NO! Saber, don't do this!" the Faker shouts desperately, I silence him with a shadow bind wrapping around his mouth. I reach down and grab her chin forcing her mouth open, the moment her mouth opens I slam my dick into it forcing her head all the way down. This bitch tried to kill me. She actually hurt me! ME! I let out a roar of rage as I grab her head and start thrusting hard and fast, I glare down at her as I facefuck her, creating more blade tentacles I cause them to rise up and cut at her body leaving small cuts across her naked body. Thin rivers of blood dripping down her body as I pull back and cum across her face, leaving her no time to recover I push her onto her back and climb on top of her slamming myself fully into her tight pussy as I reach down and choke her.

"How does it feel Faker? To watch your precious servant get taken from you? I want you to know that I'll be paying your sister Illya a visit soon, and Rin, Sakura and Taiga, all because you decided to fight me. Feel like a 'Hero of Justice' yet you insolent worm?" I snarl at him as I pound Artoria hard, this isn't even about my pleasure just hurting these two. I make my blades strike her tits, leaving cuts on them before reaching one hand down and squeezing her breast hard getting a pained moan from her. I can see her starting to lose consciousness so I let go of her throat a slap across the face as she tries to regain her breath.

"All you have done is doomed your friends and family, 'hero'. I'll make sure they know who to blame when I turn them into my mindless sex toys." I taunt the Faker as he falls into despair. Looking down I spit on Saber's face slapping her over and over again. With a bestial roar I thrust to the hilt cumming deep inside her. Pulling out I drag her back to her knees facing the Faker and push her down, face down ass up that's the way I like to fuck. With no hesitation I slam my dick hard into her ass grabbing her head and angling it so that she can see the Faker as I ruin her tight ass. I ruthlessly pound her ass as she starts to quietly cry out in pain, before long my release surprises even me as I fill her ass with my seed. Making eye contact with the impaled Faker I smirk at him, laughing at his broken expression.

**Trait Gained [Cuck Lord]**

**[Cuck Lord]**

**Someone who gains pleasure from taking the lovers of other men, often right in front of them**

**Perk Gained for taking multiple people in front of their loved ones**

**[NTR King]**

**You specialises in taking the lovers of others, your targets will have less resistance to your advances**

**When fucked in front of their lovers your targets will enjoy you using them, and hate themselves for it **

**Your targets loved ones will not attempt to stop you, or reclaim their lovers, resigning themselves to their fates, and they will enjoy the sight of you using their lovers, and hate themselves for it**

Pulling out I push her onto her back I admire my handiwork, my cum dripping from all three of her holes as blood drips from countless light cuts. With a smirk I spawn more tentacles, the regular sex variety this time, and have them lift her into the air, putting her on display for the Faker as they defile her body. These tentacles are larger than the usual, with small spikes on them, these are meant for pain, not pleasure. Saber's screams as they tear her apart are wonderful, a small river of blood spills from her ass and pussy, trailing down her legs. Letting out my inner Sadist I have smaller tentacles whip her breasts and face as she is held spread eagle in the air. I'm going to make her suffer a thousand times what I felt. After letting them ruin her holes for a few minutes I watch coldly as her resistance vanishes, she begs for me to stop them as tears run down her face, she even begs for me to take her myself again, realising that the Tentacles are far worse than my Dick. The Fakers face is hilarious as she offers her body to me to stop the pain.

Pulling the Tentacles out of her I make the Tentacles turn her around so her back is facing the Faker I make them lower her down and lay her horizontally I press my dick against her mouth and glare down at her.

"You want the Tentacles to stop? Get sucking, do a good job and I'll keep them away from you."

As I push in I can feel her tongue desperately swirling around my dick as she bobs her head up and down. Her king of knights, obediently sucking my dick. I'd be happy if I couldn't still feel where her blade impaled me. Grabbing her head I start thrusting hard, fucking the servants throat as she chokes and gags. Before long I cum, my sperm filling her cheeks.

"Swallow it. Now."

She obeys as I make the tentacles holding her in the air disappears dropping her to the ground as she gasps for air. Dropping the Faker to the ground I re-bind him spread eagle on the ground, pulling Saber over to him I place her on her hands and knees over him, face to face. Smirking I use [Strip] on the Faker leaving him naked, his dick is unsurprisingly soft, maybe the cliches about Japanese guys being small is real. He is far less impressive than me. I kneel behind Saber and thrust in, she cries out in pain as my dick rubs against her cuts. In a small mercy I use a healing spell specifically on her pussy. This isn't out of kindness, I want her to enjoy this, to cum as she's raped right in front of the Faker. In fact, [Skill Creation, Touch of Pleasure]

**Skill Added [Touch of Pleasure]**

**[Touch of Pleasure] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Causes immense pleasure in those touched by the user, can be channelled though any body part**

Channelling it through both my Dick and hands I reach around and start groping her small chest. Her cries turn to reluctant moans which she tries to hold them in, I pound away, gently playing with her tits for a couple of minutes before I feel her tighten down, a small scream leaving her mouth as she fails to hold it in. the moment she cums I make a tentacle blade stab through the heart of the Faker beneath her, her eyes widen in horror as the life leaves his eyes, once he has left this world I smirk down at her as she sobs before noticing an odd feeling, she's weakening? Oh damn it, she's a summon essentially, and I just killed her master, she's going to vanish soon. Speeding up I start pounding her pussy as I draw her sword and thrust it through her heart. She isn't allowed to just vanish, I want to be the one to kill her. I'm close to cumming so I don't bother stopping as her body cools, it only takes a minute of defiling her cold body before I cum, returning some warmth to at least on part of her.

**\- Lemon Ends - **

This is the fate of those who think they can harm me, I won't let her escape so easily.

**Reward Gained [Fate Grand Order Summoning System]**

**[Fate Grand Order Summoning System] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Allows the user to gain access to the Fate Grand Order store**

**Your first Servant will be free but others will have to be bought with saint quartz **

**Saint Quartz can be earned through completing battle with your Servant**

Finding the new menu in the store I look over the massive list of Servants I can summon, I know exactly who I want first, get back here bitch, I am not done with you yet. Finding Artoria Pendragon in the Saber section I choose her, a summoning circle appearing in front of me.

"I ask of you. Are you my... mas... ter... no, not you!" she says trailing off as I smirk at her, good she remembers me.

"Yes, yes I am 'Saber'. Your new master to replace the worthless one you had." I taunt, displaying the Command Spells on the back of my hand.

"How did?" she starts before I grab her by the throat and lift her from the ground. I teleport us both to a room in the servant quarters of Nazarick still holding her into the air.

"I suggest you listen bitch, cause I am still extremely unhappy with you. I am your master, I can gain a new command spell every day so I have practically unlimited of them. You will obey or I will kill you over and over again, just to bring you back and kill you again. Do you understand? Or would you like a repeat?" I say as I throw her onto the bed.

"I... I will obey, but you are not my true master. Emiya Shirou is, and always will be." she says glaring back at me. Looks like she does want a repeat. She's only in her 1st outfit so she has no armour yet so I reach forward and grab the front of her dress tearing it off her body. Lets see how long she can keep up that stubbornness.

\- Four Hours Later -

"Well I'll let you rest for now, Artoria. I've made a new copy of your dress in your wardrobe. Recover and be ready for my summon." I say pulling my clothes back on and walking away Artoria as she lays face down leaking cum from her ass and pussy.

"y-yes my Master." she quietly replies, as I walk out I hear quiet sobbing behind me. Good the bitch king has learnt her place.

**Artoria Pendragon has been forceful added to your Harem (Slave)**

I'm still pissed off though. These fucking assholes interrupted my sleep time. I'm not done punishing them, not at all.

**Quest Added **

**[Vengeful Defilement]**

**Objective : Keep your word and Defile Illya, Rin, Taiga and Sakura, then burn Fuyuki City to ashes**

**Reward : Defiler Trait, Drown in Despair Perk**

That... will do just fine. My vengeance isn't over yet, looks like I'll be paying Fuyuki City a visit soon.

For now I have things to do. I check my skills I check the new one I got with her summon.

**[Command Seal] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Forces Servants from the Fate GO System to obey any command given**

**Regenerate one per day up to a maximum of three**

I expected as much, I did play Grand Order a bit. But before I forget again, I need to check my racial traits.

**Race [Immortal Devil]**

**50% increase to Dark Skills**

**All physical stats passively increased by 100%**

**CHA increased by 50%**

**50% weakness to Light and Holy Damage**

There it is, Holy weakness. '[Skill Creation, Resist Holy]'

**[Resist Holy] (Passive) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**Reduces Holy Damage by 1%**

I take out Caliburn and activate it's Holy Aura, it burns but I endure, too angry to care about the pain. I spend almost an hour sat in my Nazarick Bedroom with this blade, sending my pleasure maid (Yuri today) away. I just sit there glaring at the sword as it burns me. After enough time passes my skill is maxed, time for phase two.

**[Resist Holy] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Reduces Holy Damage by 100%**

"[Skill Evolution, Resist Holy]."

**[Absorb Holy] (Passive) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**Blocks 100% of Holy Damage**

**Absorbs 1% of Holy Damage and converts it to HP and MP**

I go through all my resist skills doing the same, and enter a zombie instant dungeon, time to grind.

\- 2 Days Later -

I am done, finally. Every skill is now maxed, with 100% absorption rate even having a 50% weakness doesn't effect me it just reduces my absorption rate to 50%.

**[Absorb Holy] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Blocks 100% of Holy Damage**

**Absorbs 100% of Holy Damage and converts it to HP and MP**

I also stopped putting this off and went to the other Instant Dungeons looking for enemies with DEX, LCK and CHA as their main stat. The Greenskins dungeons had a Goblin Trickster with LCK and a Goblin Assassin with DEX, the Demon one had a succubus with CHA. I made Artoria fight them while I stole their stats, got plenty of Saint Quartz from the drops, I need to look through the lists and choose my next Servant. But first.

**Shiro, Supreme One**

**Level – 100 - MAX**

**Class – Legendary Mage [LVL MAX]**

**Race - Divine Devil**

**Alignment – True Evil**

**HP – EX [50000 Regen per Minute]**

**MP – EX [350,000 Regen per 1 seconds]**

**SP – EX [50000 Regen per 10 Seconds]**

**STR – 1000 - MAXED**

**END – 1000 - MAXED**

**DEX – 1000 - MAXED**

**INT – 1000 - MAXED**

**WIS – 1000 - MAXED**

**CHA – 1000 - MAXED**

**LCK – 1000 - MAXED**

I did it. Fully maxed my stats out.

**Perk Earned for reaching 100 DEX**

**[Unnatural Grace]**

**Dodge chance increased by 50%**

**Perk Earned for reaching 250 DEX**

**[Agility of the Demi-God]**

**Your Agility is a thing of legends, your reflexes have been massively increased**

**Perk Gained due to 500 DEX**

**[Divine Dexterity]**

**Your Dexterity is on par with the gods of speed**

**Perk Gained due to 1000 DEX**

**[Unlimited Dexterity]**

**Your Dexterity is unmatched, none can catch you**

**Perk Earned for reaching 250 LCK**

**[Luck of the Demi-God]**

**Your Luck is a thing of legends**

**People will always accept bets with you (even when they shouldn't), and never try and cheat you**

**Perk Gained due to 500 LCK**

**[Divine Luck]**

**Your Luck is on par with the gods of Gambling**

**All Drops are massively increased**

**Perk Gained due to 1000 LCK**

**[Unlimited Luck]**

**Your Luck is unmatched, none can beat you**

**Perk Earned for reaching 250 CHA**

**[Charisma of the Demi-God]**

**Your Charisma is a thing of legends**

**Your voice will cause lust and obedience in all who hear it**

**Perk Gained due to 500 CHA**

**[Divine Charisma]**

**Your Charisma is on par with the gods of song**

**Perk Gained due to 1000 CHA**

**[Unlimited Charisma]**

**Your Charisma is unmatched, none can resist you**

**Race Change [Divine Devil]**

**250% increase to Dark Skills**

**Devils will instinctively obey and desire you **

**Angels and Fallen will instinctively fear you**

**Humans will instinctively worship you**

**Immunity to Light and Holy Damage**

I have reached true Godhood. A adjustment lowers the effectiveness of the instinctive parts, I don't want that, it would ruin my fun. I thought being a god would feel different. But it doesn't. I just feel like a better version of myself. At least I can now truly call myself Divine.

I also spent sometime going over the servant list and seeing which ones I want, I made a list. It's over 100 lines long, there are a lot of sexy servants. I need to put Artoria to work, fighting not prostitution, I'm too jealous too share, maybe when I get Mordred I'll give her a futa dick and let her join in my fun with her 'father'. I should get every Artoria for an orgy. Things for later. There aren't many Male Servants I want, EMIYA, Merlin, Gilgamesh, Heracles and Lancelot are the ones I've seen. I've decided to get more male servants, they are less fun, but they can be useful if I don't want to do my own work.

I'm still so fucking pissed off though so I head to the cells to find someone to take it out on. Looking over the list of prisoners I haven't dealt with yet I pick one and head to her cell.

Edstrom jumps up as I enter but I cut her off before she can speak.

"All your comrades are dead, you are alive because I wanted a darker skinned slave. And I am in a really bad mood. So you have two choices. One, you put that sexy body to work reliving my stress. Or Two, I torture you until your mind breaks, then I put your body to use reliving my stress." I say letting my mana out engulfing the room, I can see the terror in her eyes at the eldritch glow. I dismiss my aura and walk past her and sit on the edge of her bed, undoing my bottoms, I pull out my dick and glare at her.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

Just from this display the difference between us is clear to her, she doesn't want to be a slave, but she wants to not be tortured more. Without a word she walks forward and kneels, with her gloved hand she wraps her fingers around my dick and starts to move, her other hand fondling my balls. She's done this before.

With reluctance she lifts her veil and wraps her brown lips around my dick, she takes me in fully deepthroating me with ease, no gag reflex. I reach down and pull her tiny top down past her tits and grope her as she goes to work with a surprisingly good blowjob, maybe I won't torture her after all. Leaning back I close my eyes and enjoy the skilled service from Edstrom, it doesn't take long before I am cum, I pull back and finish on her face, most of it landing on her veil. The rest falls on her brown tits, the light chocolate skin looks great with my white cum contrasting it.

I pull her up and into my lap, leaving her see through skirt on as I pull her black thong to the side and pull her onto my dick. She lets out a exaggerated moan and starts bouncing on my lap. I use [Memory Manipulation] to check her memories, finding what I am looking for fast, she's so accepting because she's been passed around the Six Arms so many time. With the exception of Solution who was too weak to make her and the undead guy, the other three were all stronger than her, and made her do this often. If she was lucky it was one at a time, if not than she'd spend her nights with all three using her, I remove all those memories, and use [Evil Domination] to make her mine, and only mine. Her moans become more genuine as she smile at me removing her veil to kiss me.

We cum together as I fill her up, without standing I teleport us to the servants quarters and designate this room as hers.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

I order her too start training the other pet girls how to dance, strip and pleasure me. Creating a life sized replica of my dick as a teaching aid. She happily accepts, willing to do anything for her beloved master.

**Edstrom recruited into your Harem (Pet)**

Jumping back in time to when I before I came to Nazarick I go back to my apartment and go to sleep, I might be pissed about the stabbings but at least I can say today has been profitable.

\- Next Day -

I am still pissed off about getting stabbed. Waking up to someone banging on my door is not helping at all, time to find out who I am killing. Throwing some boxers on I storm to the front door and rip it open glaring at the fool who woke me up at 6am.

"G-good morning, Shiro-kun. Did I wake you up?" Rias asks slightly nervous at my glare. She's holding a bag with a school uniform in it. Guess she's already done what I asked, so I guess I can't be too mad.

"Yeah, it's fine. Come in." I say walking back into the living room and sitting down, I'm not getting dressed. Rias joins me sitting opposite me. Her eyes run over my body glazed over in lust, guess my new race is doing what it said it would.

"Sorry for waking you, but I have Asia-chan's uniform, she starts today. And there's a slight issue... Sona wants to see you. She is not impressed that you skipped school to play with Asia yesterday, she wants to see you in the student council room after classes are finished today." she explains, oh right I had school yesterday. Ehh fuck it, what can Sona possibly do to me? Looks lie I need to spank a haughty little Devil, no one can command me. I could always use a new plaything, and I don't have many of the smart strict types. Plus she has a entire Peerage of toys for me to play with.

"Fine, I'll deal with Sona easily enough. Is that everything?"

"I also brought some more leaflets for you to have your clone hand out, I know your first contract didn't go wonderfully but you need to keep trying if you want to become a high-rank devil. And there's something else I need to ask you, I've been putting it off but..." she says pulling out a pile of flyers, I create a clone (wearing clothes) and send him out immediately, I don't do peasant work.

"But what?"

"You said before that you are the rightful inheritor of Excalibur, what did you mean by that?" she asks hesitantly.

"Exactly what it sounds like, I am the Heir of King Arthur, Excalibur is mine, not the Churches. I already have one piece, I intend to get the others."

"...you have one of the Excalibur blades?" she asks shocked, I pull Excalibur Ruler and Caliburn out of my inventory and show them to her.

"Yes, one of my cousins stole it, and Caliburn, from my Family but I hunted the traitor down and ended him, reclaiming them both." I say casually playing with the Holy Swords.

"You realise the Church won't let you keep them?" she says hesitantly.

"They don't get a say in the matter, they are mine. They'll have to pry them from my cold dead hands." I say sneering at the thought.

"They may very well try. Please do me a favour and keep them hidden, Kiba wants to destroy Excalibur, it would be... problematic if he realised you had one of them." she warns.

"Kiba wants to destroy my sword? He can certainly try if he isn't too fond of living. I have no mercy for people who try and take what's mine." I say coldly, storing them both away before realising something. I didn't Plunder the Fakers skills. I wanted Trace, Structural Analysis and Unlimited Blade Works. But I was so angry I forgot. Fuck. I want Gates of Babylon as well, guess I will be heading to Fate soonish. Now I'm in a worse mood, these fucking heroes are pissing me off a lot. And I know who I am taking it out on. I still have a quest to finish after all. Sending a thought command to my clone I make sure one of the flyers ends up in Isseis hands.

"Please, I don't want my Peerage fighting, you're strong enough without those swords so just keep them hidden, for me?" she asks, slightly begging.

"Fine, for now at least."

"Thank you, that's all, I'll be going now, see you at school, Shiro-kun." she replies smiling as she leaves, now I'm in a bad mood, time for some morning sex, I'm sure Asia won't mind the wake-up call.

\- Later -

After rewinding time to make sure we got to school on time, we arrived in homeroom just fast enough to avoid being late. I introduced the Asia to the teacher and took my seat. Leaving Asia to introduce herself to the class.

"My name is Asia Argento. I may be new and inexperienced, but I look forward to working with everyone!" Asia says, the class bursts into nonsense with the perverted trio going mental, morons. Like they have a chance, I can sense my flyer in Issei's pocket so I send a thought with [Mind Manipulation] to make sure he summons me later.

"I'm also currently staying at Shiro Pendragon's house." she explains innocently, the guys in our class all glare at me but I simply glare back cowing them all into submission. I can see the girls surrounding Asia and asking her questions, many of which are about me instead of her. I need to fuck those Kendo Girls soon. The class starts soon and I realise that this is boring, why wait to fuck them when I can do it now?

**\- Lemon Starts -**

Activating Aura of Normality I walk behind Murayama's desk and stand her up, bending her over her desk flipping her tiny skirt up and sliding her panties down around her ankles. No one responds to my actions as I take her virginity mid class, not even her, she continues taking notes as a pound into her, she lets out quiet moans with every thrust. Reaching around I pull her uniform shirt open revealing her bra clad tits, I yank the bra up and grope her fat tits, they aren't as big as some of the Devils or Fallen but they're still pretty good.

Pulling out briefly I push her stuff of the desk and turn her around, putting her on the desk on her back, she keeps her eyes on the teacher as I slam back into her, leaning down I wrap my lips around one of her tits and suck. I'm keeping this girl, she's fun. Cumming inside her I pull out and walk away form her as she picks her things back up, fixes her uniform and retakes her seat, cum dripping from her abused snatch.

I move over to Katase and turn her head pushing my dick against her lips, I can see her watching the lesson from the corner of her eyes as I thrust into her mouth. Pulling her uniform apart I flip her bra up as well grabbing a handful of her fat tits. Getting bored of her mouth after a while I lift her up and sit in her chair, pulling her into my lap as I pierce her virgin pussy. She keeps taking notes as I lift her up and drop her back onto my cock. Her complete lack or reaction is actually pretty funny as I push her off me, sit her back down and cum on her face. She'll spend the rest of the day with my cum staining her pretty pink hair and face.

Casting [Evil Domination] on both of them I move on.

Moving on to my next target I walk behind Aika Kiryuu, I have something special planned for this one. I alter my Aura so that she isn't effected then reach forwards and rip her top open, groping her roughly. Her bra is a tiny purple thing that barely covers her nipples, I knew she would be fun.

"W-what's happening? Shiro?! Why are you doing this?" she asks shocked at the sudden molestation.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to fuck you for a bit, this class is boring." I say lifting her up and bending her over as I rip her purple G-String from her body and rub my dick against her.

"You can't do this during class, we will get in... wait, why isn't anyone reacting?" she asks looking around the ignorant class.

"It's just a bit of magic, they think that anything I do is 'normal', I've already fucked Murayama and Katase, now I want you." I say pushing into her, as I grab her pigtails and pull them back.

"Magic? Wait can you do anything under this?" she asks uncaring at the dick pounding into her.

"Pretty much, you're pretty calm about this, why? I can feel the blood from your hymen running down your leg so I know this is your first time." I ask as I thrust away at this slutty pussy.

"Yeah but I've fantasied over this a lot, ugh yeah harder, so there's no point freaking out over it." she says moaning as I speed up. I let one of her pigtails go and spank this naughty slut turning her pale ass red, she just moans and tell me to do it harder. I can feel her pussy tighten as she cums constantly, heh a virgin slut. Wonderful.

"Your mine now, I'll be using you for stress relief during class a lot from now on. You don't mind do you?" I say as I thrust in deep and fill her womb with my cum.

"No sir, please use your naughty toy some more." she moans out as she lays on her back and spread her legs. I can't refuse that offer. Pushing forwards again I violate her virgin ass, pounding away as this masochist cums non-stop, she's really a good toy.

We keep this up till first class ends, by then she has cum all over her naked body, plus more leaking from her mouth, ass and pussy. I've fucked her on the teachers desk, against the window, in the hallway. She's a complete Nymphomaniac. At the moment she's sat on the glasses wearing member of the perverted trio's desk masturbating. She knows she can't let any other guy touch her but she's having fun showing them what they want without them even realising, he seems annoyed as he tries to look around her. Once the next teacher arrives she sits back at her desk still naked and cum soaked and starts masturbating with her pen.

I'll leave her to it as I leave class and head to the upper years classroom.

Finding Akeno and Rias's class was easy, they don't respond as I walk in and pull Akeno out of her chair and open her top revealing her black lace bra, pushing her down onto her knees I slide my dick under the bra and between her massive tits. Enjoying the ridiculous softness as I thrust I stick my finger into her mouth, she starts sucking immediately. I spend some time fucking her fat tits. They were made for this, the soft flesh is practically devouring my dick as I pound her chest.

I've wanted to fuck Akeno's tits since I first saw her, it is everything I wanted, thrusting a cum in between her breasts I button her back up leaving my cum under her clothes, I still have some cum on my dick so I walk over to Rias and wipe it off with her hair, lifting her out of her chair and bending her forwards I pull her red lace thong down and move her feet so I can take it off completely, then I take one of her hands and place the thong in it, making her jerk me off with her underwear. Once I start moving her hand she will keep doing it till I stop her, and I've found through testing that anything I tell people to do, they will see as normal and obediently follow whatever I say. She unknowingly gives me a handjob as I grope her naked ass, the guy who sits behind her is looking around her to pay attention to the class, never knowing what he is missing. I wonder how many times he's fantasied over Rias, and here she is, bent over naked in front of him and all he does is watch the class. I cum, covering Rias's thong with my seed, taking it off her I slide them back onto her and sit her back down. Turning her head, I push my dick between her lips and tell her to lick, she does, seeing nothing wrong with that, once my dick is clean again I pull out and make her swallow the cum in her mouth.

Still horny I approach the teacher, a middle aged plain woman and bend her over her desk. Flipping her skirt shows some rather naughty purple underwear. Very unprofessional. Fixing the dress code violation I take them off her and start fucking her. She's not particularly tight, a glance at her finger shows a wedding ring. She might be a mother, finding her phone on the desk I get her to unlock it and skim through her messages, looks like she has a date with her husband, a plain middle aged man from the contact picture, she even sent some naughty pictures of her just in her slutty underwear in a empty classroom. Looks like someone has a exhibitionist fetish, I mind manipulate her to be even more daring, tomorrow she won't even wear underwear. Calling her husband from her phone I wait for him to answer.

"Hello Darling? I thought you would be teaching? Has something happened?" he asks, damn even his voice sounds boring.

"She's busy at the moment, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm fucking your wife. It's only normal for a slutty teacher like her to fuck her students, and it's only normal to make sure you know what she's up too." I say calmly as I pound his wife's wet pussy. This is actually important, it's a test of the power of Auras.

"Oh, that's ok, it's just normal. Thank you for letting me know." he says sadly. Just because it's 'Normal' doesn't mean he wants to hear it.

"No problem, I'm going now, I need to fill your wife's pussy with my cum. Goodbye." I say laughing as I put there phone down, cumming I paint this boring woman's womb white. As I pull out I take a picture with her phone and send it to all her contacts with the title "Just got bred by a student". Looking around I order every girl in class except Rias and Akeno to take their clothes off, looking over all the naked girls I pick two of the better looking ones and drag them to the back of the class.

\- Later -

After making sure not a single girl in this class was left a virgin I order them to get dressed again, most of them have cum covering their faces and uniforms. I've had to alter time to get to them all, making this class last seemingly forever as the teacher just looped the class over and over again. Akeno and Rias have been left untouched, at least mostly, I did cum all over their uniforms and hair though. They'll spend the rest of the day like that, and no one will ever realise that it's unusual for an entire class of girls to be covered in cum.

The teacher will be going to her date night with her husband naked and covered in cum, there isn't a single part of her body I haven't stained, her outfit long since ripped off. I also messed with her head, now she'll inform everyone she meets that she is a Free Use Slut, anyone can fuck her at any time, and people will see this as normal. I imagine that most of her classes are going to be spent being passed around the male students from now on. I don't even know why I decided to ruin her life, it's just funny. She'll use herself as stress relief for her coworkers and boss, she thinks fucking guests is proper host etiquette, any guy who comes over will be using her right in front of her boring husband. She's going to replace her wardrobe with mini skirts and nothing else, walking around and teaching class topless from now on. I'll probably forget about her soon enough, she's no one important after all.

But I am bored now, so I'm ending this.

Using [Mind Manipulation] before I leave I make Akeno obsessively in love with me, changing her sadism to masochism when I am involved, she'll still be sadistic to everyone else, just not to me. I also make some changes in both her and Rias's minds, to them Akeno is my free use pleasure slave. Rias remembers losing the fight and Akeno offering her body as payment for me joining, from now on I can do whatever I want to Akeno in full view of Rias and she will think it's just normal. She won't be happy over her 'selling' her Queens body, but she won't try and stop me either. This has been fun.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

**Akeno Himejima added to your Harem (Lover)**

**Aika Kiryuu added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Katase added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Murayama added to your Harem (Pet)**

What a productive class. Not surprised that the mob characters didn't get added, I didn't want to keep them, just have a bit of fun. I'm not expected at the student council room for a couple of hours and I have some time to kill. Hmm, [Creation of all Things]. Creating Lucifer's Blade from Persona I alter this worlds reality to make it the lost blade of the original Lucifer, I have a plan for this. I made it so it's a massively searched for treasure, I need it to barter for something later, stashing it in my inventory I wander the school looking for something to do to amuse myself.

Getting an idea I make a new skill. "[Skill Creation, Dungeon Master]."

**Skill Added [Dungeon Master]**

**[Dungeon Master] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Allows the user to create a Dungeon that Heroes have to battle through to reach the User**

**MP cost varies on size of the Dungeon and the inhabitants and traps.**

Let's see you get me now you fucking Heroes. This should give me something to do for the next couple of hours.

\- 2 Weeks Later -

I got carried away. I wanted a simple 1 floor dungeon with some demons in it but I ended up with a 10 Floor monstrosity. Each Floor is littered with deadly traps and they each have their own theme.

Floor One is the Zombie floor, not much worth mentioning, just a horde of zombies to swarm the weaker parties. I've made a prison on the bottom floor where heroes who fall are automatically taken so I don't have to worry about them dying before I can get my revenge personally for them attacking me.

Floor Two is the Horde floor, Orcs, Goblins, Ogres and Trolls. Lots of greenskins, it also has some trained beasts like wargs for my greenskins to ride. The floor itself is set up as a war camp, with guards spawning in different tents and buildings as the intruders try and get to the other side.

Floor Three is the Elemental floor, they have to pass through a set of arena-like rooms, each one a different element. Each room has greater elementals guarding it, along with weaker lesser elementals.

Floor Four is a Labyrinth, with Minotaur's and other Greek monsters hunting intruders, along with trap all over, the Labyrinth itself is massive, about the size of a small city.

Floor Five is a trick floor, there aren't any enemies at all, but every room has two exits, one is a trap trigger, and one lead to the next room. There are 50 rooms. Trying to open the wrong door will cause a number of effects, including flooding the room, poison gas, the roof to crush them and my personal favourite, invincible tentacles to rise up and defile any women while binding the men, that one doesn't actually do any damage, at least not physically. After two hours the tentacles vanish and the heroes can leave. The doors are all sealed until the two hours are done.

Floor Six is Spider land. Giant spiders and webs everywhere. I don't like that floor. But neither will the heroes.

Floor Seven is Demon land, fiery wasteland with non stop spawning demons, ranging from imps to hell-hounds to arch demons. They just have to reach the other side, past all the lava and the horde of blood thirsty demons.

Floor Eight is Dragon central, it's a giant mountainous area filled with dragons flying around, the intruders have to find the exit I have hidden in the mountains.

Floor Nine is Shadow land, it's pitch black, all light is snuffed out and it's filled with shadowed monsters and traps, hope they can see in eternal darkness.

Floor Ten is a throne room, where I will be watching from, it also has the prison in it. I've warded the throne room so that intruders stats are weakened by 95% once they enter and get sealed in. I don't play fair, especially if they manage to get all the way to the end. If I've done it right, and I think I have, Heroic Encounters will be diverted to there. I will start in my throne room and the heroes will start on the first floor.

But in other news I am very very late to my meeting, I love time manipulation, back to the past.

Arriving outside the student council room 5 minutes after classes end I enter without knocking.

"You wanted to see me, Sona?" I ask.

"Don't call me that, call me President. And yes I did, take a seat." she says glowering at me. With a smirk I lounge back in the chair offered to me.

"Despite your new life as a Devil there are standards in this school, you cannot simply skip a day just because you feel like it. I am assigning you detention with me for a week for your disregard for the school rule." she says, that's cute she thinks that she matters.

"No thanks, I'll pass." I say casually lounging.

"You seem to misunderstand, you cannot 'pass'." she says getting annoyed.

"Why not? You aren't strong enough to beat me, or smart enough to outsmart me, so why should I listen to you?" I say smirking

"Hey! Show the President some respect you asshole!" shouts the only guy in the room.

"Respect is earned, she hasn't earned it." I say casually. He looks like he wants to rush me but Sona waves him off.

"Then how about a challenge?" she says smirking at me.

"Sure, name the game and stakes. I'm always up for a bet." I respond. Sona's queen puts a chess board in between us.

"The game is chess, and the stakes are simple, the loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day." she says with a smug grin, that's right she's really good at chess. She planned this. The board was brought out too fast, she wants something.

"Deal, I can think of plenty of things I want to get you to do." I say leering at her body, out of the corner of my eye I can see the guy whose name I don't remember getting angry at me, aww he's in love. Too bad. Sona eyes tighten in anger just a little, but she is fully convinced that she can't lose.

Which is why 15 minutes later she's staring down at the board in horror. I actually lost, multiple times, but that's what time manipulation is for.

"Too bad, time to pay up 'President'" I say laughing.

"Wait! How did I... I want a rematch!" she says in shock.

"I have no reason too rematch you, I've won, your mine for the rest of the day." I say unbuttoning my shirt.

"Double or nothing then! If I win the bet is nullified, if you win you can have a me and one of my Peerage members for a full day!" she bargains, her peerage look shocked to be betted away but that's what happens when you join a Devil's Peerage. My perk that makes people more likely to make bad bets with me is doing it's work

"Make it two days and you have a deal."

"Done. Now I am going first." she says focusing on the board with so much intensity it almost catches fire.

23 minutes to beat her this time. And 19 resets. She really is good.

"A-again?" she says looking at the board in bafflement.

"Want to go for round 3, if you win it's cancelled. If I win I get You, plus 3 peerage members for 4 days."

"I- Yes, again!" she says setting the board back up. I take my top of fully and toss it to the corner of the room, I can see the lust in her peerages eyes, except the guy who looks ashamed.

The match lasted 43 minutes, and I had to reset almost 40 times to beat her, she's getting serious.

"Round 4?" I say laughing at her.

"YES! Again!" she yells desperately as she puts the board back in order.

"Last one, if I win I get you and your entire peerage for one week. Not including the guy sulking over there, I don't want him."

"Deal, now play already!" she snarls glaring at the board.

2 hours of playing, 78 resets later I've finally beaten her.

"Are you done? You have no one else left to bet, I win. Accept it." I say leaning back in my chair.

"I- I. I don't understand, no one has ever beaten me..." she says defeated.

"Consider it a lesson, there's always someone better, now time to pay up." I smirk at her reddening face.

"I- I have to save my virginity as a clan heiress..." she says quietly.

"But you still made this bet knowing what I wanted?"

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"I didn't think I would lose, I am sorry but I can't lose my virginity, I'll do whatever else but not that." she says with a defeated look on her face as she stands and starts removing her uniform. My Luck perk makes it so people never try and cheat me out of my rewards, she can't get out of this.

"Hmm, fine. Get lost dude, you aren't need here." I say to the fool, he doesn't get to even see her naked. He goes to argue but a glare from Sona sends him running.

"The rest of you strip, Sona strip then come here and get on your knees." I say, watching 7 girls striping at once, Sona's small tits are revealed as she pulls her bra off adding it to the growing pile of clothes scattered around the room. Once her uniform is off she kneels in front of me as I lounge back, I pull my dick out and slap her across the face with it. Slapping it on her face a few times I push it against her mouth and she opens up allowing it to slide in. As she starts bobbing her head I look around the room at the feast laid out before me picking two I order Tsubaki and Tsubasa to come and sit on the chair arms, when they do I wrap an arm around each and grope their tits. Tsubasa is pretty small but Tsubaki is pretty big, it's a nice difference. I pull Tsubasa down and kiss her while I grope Tsubaki.

"Momo, get on your knees next to Sona." I order the white haired beauty to join her king, when she does I push her head down to my balls, she gets the message, reluctantly licking and sucking them. Still that leaves 3 spare, "[Clone]!"

Creating 3 clones of myself I get them to push Reya to her knees one fucking her face as she is made to jerk the other two with her hands. Tomoe and Ruruko find themselves attacked by horny shadow tentacles lifting them into the air and sliding under their skirts, Tomoe struggles, but Ruruko seems oddly into it, taking two in her hands and jerking them as three fill her holes.

Pulling out of Sona I finish myself off covering her and Momo's face with cum, I create 6 more clones and have three each grab Tsubasa and Tsubaki. Tsubasa gets pulled on top of one impaled on his dick as another takes her ass and the last fills her mouth. Tsubaki finds herself getting fucked against a desk as she jerks off the other two. The room is a symphony of moans as another group falls to me.

Momo joins the tentacle duo as a pair of thick tentacles drag her off to the others before one enters her mouth as more take her ass and pussy, another fucks her large tits.

Reya's three cum, covering her face and hair, one vanishes it's job done as the other two lift her between them, filling her from both sides.

I smirk at Sona as she looks around at the defilement taking place. I lay down on the ground and get her attention.

"Since you don't want to get fucked, you can use your feet." I say, I've never had a footjob before, perfect time to try. Sona blushes before rising and putting her foot gently on my dick and rubbing it up and down, she stretches her toes wrapping them slightly around the tip as she rubs. This isn't bad actually. From where I am laid I can see her glistening pussy lips dripping from arousal. I enjoy her inexperienced footjob for a while before standing suddenly, grabbing her and bending her over the same desk Tsubaki is being fucked against, positioning myself between her thighs I push her legs together and start thrusting, I can feel her pussy lips rubbing against the top of my dick as I fuck her thighs. After a few minutes I pull back and cum, covering her pussy with my cum. Flipping her around I lay her on her back and push my lubricated cock into her tight ass, her eyes widen behind her skewed glasses as I push into the hilt.

Groping her tits I start pounding away at her ass, her mouth open in an O shape as she cums from her ass being violated. I use [Evil Domination] on my new pet as she orgasms. I can feel my clones doing the same as each girl is added to my collection.

I cum hard, filling her ass to the brim before pulling out and pushing myself against her pussy.

"You don't mind me making you my bitch, do you Sona?" I ask, as I push the tip into her virgin pussy. She makes some sound that I take as a confirmation, so I push myself in to the hilt robbing her of her precious virginity.

Looking around as I pound Sona, I see Tomoe has lost her reluctance to the tentacle treatment as she happily takes another in her mouth, her body covered in black cum, her red hair practically dyed black. Ruruko has over a dozen around her, two in her tiny ass and pussy as she sucks another desperately. She's jerking two more as the others rub themselves all over her body.

Reya is being fucked against a wall now, a clone pounding away at her ass as she moan loudly, wonder where the other clone went. Oh, there he is, he's fucking Momo now, the tentacles making room for him to take her pussy while her mauls her tits. The tentacle that was fucking her has moved into her hair getting wrapped up in the beautiful white hair. Momo is making out with Tsubasa, as they both get fucked.

Tsubaki has been moved off the desk, she's using her tits (the biggest in the Peerage) to satisfy one clone while she rides another. The third is using her long hair to jerk off. I can see cum leaking from her mouth and stuck to her hair.

Cumming deep inside Sona I pull out and smirk at the barely conscious girl.

"I am your master now, you live to please me, and for nothing else. Is that clear?" I say messing with her mind as I do.

"Y-yes master." she quietly says as she ties to regain her bearings, I grab her and throw her to the tentacle group as she is quickly violated by the waiting horde. I move over to Tsubaki and push my dick into her mouth, she opens it immediately and starts enthusiastically blowing me.

It's good to be me

**\- Lemon Ends -**

\- Much Later -

**Sona Sitri added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Tsubaki Shinra added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Tsubasa Yura added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Momo Hanakai added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Reya Kusaka added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Tomoe Meguri added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Ruruko Nimura added to your Harem (Pet)**

Today has been a good day. And it's going to be a good night, I only stopped because I felt Issei trying to summon me, so I left the girls with a tentacle horde. I've made sure to alter all of their minds enough to ensure that they are loyal to me, they live for my approval now. Teleporting to the summoning circle I appear and smirk at Issei as he lets out a yell.

"This had better be good mortal, you dragged me away from a harem for this." I say smirking at him.

"Shiro! What are you? Wait, an orgy?" he asks his eyes filling with jealousy.

"Look, I have a group of horny girls to get back to so lets keep this brief, yes I am a Devil, no you can't join the Orgy. Now, what is your wish? Waste my time and I'll crush your soul." I say flexing my massive black wings. They barely fit in his room.

After a look around I realise that his room is very neat. No porn anywhere to be seen, no posters at all. Looks like I made some differences with my changes.

"I- I want Oppai!" he says quietly shouting, his parent are just in the next room.

"Can't say I am surprised. 1 year of work. That's the price. And I'll make sure you can see massive 'Oppai' whenever you want. Anything else?" I ask deadpan.

"I- can you do anything?" he asks hesitantly.

"Pretty much, why?"

"I want to be close to my parents again, they changed! They use to understand my dream but now they hate me. Can you do that?."

"Hmm, I can, but the price is secret. You can't know until it is done." I offer.

"Then I accept! How does this work anyway?" he asks. I respond by hitting him with [Sleep]. Give him Oppai? Make him close to his parents? He really made this easy.

Using [Alter Reality] I make him a girl, with ridiculously big breast, even compared to Akeno they are massive, his body becomes a caricature, his new curves are ridiculous, an ass that bulges out, legs that don't stop, tits that barely fit on his chest. I give him massively pouty lips and long blonde hair and tanned skin. He is the very definition of the word Bimbo. Next I erase his father completely. Only Issei will remember that he existed, and that Issei was a boy. Next I grab his mother and wipe her mind completely, making her a obedient pet that lives for Isseis enjoyment. That's close right? She'd do anything for her beloved mistress Issei, so he can see all the Oppai he wants. Waking him up I smirk at him as he freaks out at his body, not even noticing his mother naked kneeling by his bed.

"This isn't what I wanted! They are pretty nice... but you know what I meant!" she shouts.

"You wanted Oppai, I gave them to you, besides if you want to see someone else's, just use her, she'd do anything for her precious mistress after all." I say pointing to the obedient pet staring up at her with lust in her eyes.

"Mum!? What have you done you bastard?!" she yells at me.

"You wanted to be close? Can't get much closer than having her as a pet, oh and I killed you dad, his life was the secret price." I say calmly as she rushes me, backhanding her back onto the bed.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"Have you heard the saying 'Never make a deal with a Devil'? This is why. No refunds, by the way." I say binding Issei to the bed. "As agreed you are mine for the next one year. If your mind survives being my plaything until then I will turn you back." maybe. I have a stupid idea... '[Skill Creation, Dress Break]'

**Skill Added [Dress Break]**

**[Dress Break] (Active) LVL MAX**

**1 MP to use**

**Destroy the targets clothes like the pervert you are **

Yeah yeah, shut up Game.

"[Dress Break]!" as I use my stolen skill Issei's pyjamas disintegrate before my eyes. First I took your Sacred Gear, then your Girls now I'm taking your skill. I had hoped it wouldn't be classed as a unique skill due to the fact that Issei hadn't made it yet. Stripping myself I climb onto the bed, sitting on Issei's stomach holding his fat tanned tits together as I slide my dick between them and start thrusting. Issei's angry yelling is annoying so I create a ball gag with [Creation of All Things] and push it into her mouth, strapping it to her.

Smirking down at Issei's angry eyes I fuck her soft tits hard and fast. Before long I feel my release approach, I can still feel the phantom feelings from the tentacles back with Sona and the others. Letting it all out on Issei's face I grin down at her disgusted face. I get the feeling she's a little bit bitey, but I can fix that. In the most pointless abuse of reality, I Alter Reality making the Ball Gag a O Ring Gag. Grabbing her head and angling it I push my dick through her pouty lips, I can see her trying to bite through the Gag but that won't happen. That gag is unbreakable, Ophis couldn't bite through it. Huh, there's an idea.

Bottoming out in Issei's mouth I enjoy the tightness off her throat for a moment before I start thrusting again.

"Look on the bright side, after this time I'm going to destroy your memories. You'll be my happy little sex toy forever. An eternity of taking dick like the slut you are. You'll be nothing more than my obedient plaything till the end of time." I say smirking at the horror in her eyes.

After indulging in Issei's mouth for a bit, I cum again, filling Issei's mouth with my hot sperm, with my dick blocking it in, she has no choice but to swallow, my sperm is addictive, Issei will want more, and hate herself for it.

Moving back I lay on top of her, rubbing my erection against her puffy pussy, when I altered her I literally made her for sex, she's basically a blow up doll. Her sensitive spot is just her entire body. I can see the pleasure in her eyes under the hate and disgust. Thrusting in to the hilt I smirk, groping her overly sensitive tits. A loud moan leaves the gag as her eyes widen in shock.

"See, it's not so bad. You'll learn to love this feeling." I say taunting her as I start pounding into her tight pussy, she's made for sex, no hymen but extremely tight. Her insides are just one big g-spot. She cums almost immediately. Maybe I won't even need to wipe her mind at this rate, she'll just break from sheer pleasure.

Pounding into the ex-protagonist hard I laugh at the way she's tightening her pussy, she changed her tune quick. See, I'm such a kind master, giving my pets plenty of pleasure. I cum again, honestly feeling drained from today. I've lost count of my orgasms today. They've been almost non stop. I need a nap.

Messing with Issei's mind, just a little too make sure he doesn't try and explain to anyone that he was a guy, or try and tell anyone about what I am. I alter reality again, making him a new transfer student to my class. Should be funny. If it goes wrong I'll just erase him. Her. Whatever.

Leaving her tied up I set her new pet mother on him, with orders to orally pleasure her until it's time for school tomorrow. Have fun Issei.

**Issei Hyoudou broken into your Harem (Slave)**

**\- Lemon Ends - **

That was fun, but it's bed time for me.

\- Next Day -

I got a message from Rias while I was sleeping, apparently I'm getting a familiar after class today, I also got a message from Sona telling me that she'd arranged for me to have a get to of class free pass, plus a selfie of her posing with Tsubaki naked. Good girl, she's learns quickly. Sending a quick confirmation to Rias and a bit of praise to Sona for being a good girl I head to class with Asia. It's our 'new' transfer students first day after all.

Sitting in my seat I turn on Aura of Normality excluding Aika and Issei and gesture at Aika to get to work, she grins and slips under my desk, pulling my dick out and taking it into her mouth, She basically lives down there now. Issei 'introduces' herself to the class as her former friends go mad over the body. The look of horror on her face is hilarious, she looks exhausted, I guess she didn't get any sleep last night, wonder why?

Maybe Issei should take this as a lesson, it's not nice being on the other side of their perversions. Amusing the girls of the class surround her yelling at the perverted Duo over their comments. Looks like Issei might finally be popular with the girls, I'm a miracle worker.

Leaning back I close my eyes and enjoy Aika's service, class isn't so bad like this.

\- After School -

Class really isn't so bad when you have a nymphomaniac suck you off the entire time, Issei is being annoying though, I ordered her to give me a titjob during class but she refused, which is why I've decided to punish her. We are in an empty classroom at the moment, and we have company. Issei is hidden beneath a desk at the moment, she will listen, mostly because I threatened to have her mother gangbanged by a horde of homeless bums before I erase her from history. Issei didn't believe me so I summoned her mother and a few clones disguised as homeless guys and had her suck off every one of them, Issei took me more seriously after that.

"Do you two know why I called you here?" I ask the perverted Duo.

"No, you're an enemy of our dream. A traitor to all men, we want nothing to do with you." Glasses says, they have always been jealous. I reach behind the desk and pull Issei up.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"You've met our new Transfer student, but what you don't know is that she's my pet. She has to do whatever I want. Issei, get those fat tits out now." I order, Issei looks ashamed as she unbuttons her top and pulls her bra up. Both her former friends go mad at the sight of her fat tanned tits hanging out in the open.

"She's been bad lately, so this is a punishment for her. Consider this an Olive Branch. Go ahead, you can touch her." I say sitting down as they rush forwards, Glasses and Baldy both grab a tit and squeeze it, Baldy reaches his hand down and gropes Issei's ass while Glasses starts sucking on her nipple, I made Issei able to lactate when I changed her so small amount of milk comes out. Issei's face is scrunched up in disgust, but I can see the same reluctant pleasure from before growing.

"Issei, get on your knees and start sucking." I order, I spot tears forming as she drops to her knees, the Duo pull their average dicks out grinning lewdly at each other as Issei takes Glasses into her mouth and starts bobbing her head, she takes Baldy in her hand and jerks him slowly.

"Don't go easy on the slut, grab her head and facefuck her." I advise as Glasses takes my advice thrusting hard into Isseis mouth. After a while they swap positions, Baldy taking her mouth while she jerks Glasses. Issei is fully crying now, but it doesn't stop them.

These virgins never really stood a chance, cumming quickly covering Issei in their sticky sperm. They deflate immediately. I order them both to leave, and they tuck their dicks in and flee the room at once.

"Next time you disobey me, I will have you passed around every guy in school, from the freshmen to the fucking janitor. I'll make you the town bike, with everyone getting a ride. Is that clear?"

"y-yes." she quietly whispers as she sobs.

"I've erased their memories of this, next time I won't. Remember that." I say, of course I didn't have to erase their memories, they were just disguised clones after all. But she doesn't need to know that.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

I send the dumb bitch home and jump back in time so I am not late for the Familiar Forest excursion. I stop by the Student Council Room, banishing Saji and spawning a tentacle horde for the girls before I leave. As I exit I hear the sounds of the girls gleefully being defiled by the horde. It's good to reward obedience. And Sona has been very good lately.

Heading into the old schoolhouse I arrive in time for the show and tell, with Rias, Akeno and Kiba showing off their familiars. Normally we would have to do a series of games with Sona's Peerage, but they are bit busy right now. Besides Sona would never stand in the way of me getting a familiar. I spend some time groping Rias under Normality while she explains about familiars. And before long we are all heading through a portal, Rias is a little flushed from me fingering her while her explained.

"Got to catch em all!" the creepy familiar master shouts as we arrive. "I am Zattuji, the Familiar Master!" no one asked you failure of a Pokemon trainer.

"It's a nice full moon. Perfect for catching familiars! Stick with me and you can get any familiar known to man!" wait how is it a full moon? I'm going through the story much faster than canon.

**To keep the story in play, some events have been adjusted for convenience **

Huh, I hadn't even noticed until now.

"This man's a professional when it comes to familiars." Akeno says hugging me from behind.

"What kind of Familiar do you want? Fast? Strong? Or maybe even poisonous?"

"Um, I'd like a cute familiar if possible!" Asia says adorably.

"Of Course!" the fool replies immediately, can't blame him, Asia is dangerously cute.

"Thank you so much!" she replies, so polite to someone who doesn't deserve it.

As we walk around pointlessly with the fool blabbering about different types of familiars I notice the slime from the show about to fall from the sky, I disintegrate it immediately, I like the view, but this familiar master asshole doesn't get to look at my girls. Though... '[Skill Creation, Dissolving Slime], [Skill Creation, Violating Slime]'

**Skill Added [Dissolving Slime]**

**[Dissolving Slime] (Active) LVL MAX**

**100 MP to use**

**Creates a slime that will attach to female targets and dissolve their clothes slowly**

**Skill Added [Violating Slime]**

**[Violating Slime] (Active) LVL MAX**

**1000 MP to use**

**Creates a slime that will attack female targets, violating their bodies until dismissed**

**Can be altered to act as a strong aphrodisiac **

Sometimes it's better not to immediately destroy their clothes, torn outfits can be seriously sexy.

While I am at it... '[Skill Creation, Phantom Hands]'

**Skill Added [Phantom Hands]**

**[Phantom Hands] (Active) LVL MAX**

**100 MP to use**

**Allows the user to molest targets at a distance**

Using my new skill I start groping Akeno's tits despite the distance, she looks shocked until we make eye contact and I smirk at her, after that she simply tries to hold in her moans as we move. I get bored of staying with these guys and tell Rias that I'm going off alone to find my Familiar. Walking into the woods before she can respond I extend my senses. I felt someone powerful earlier, I want to know who it was. Heading towards it I come across a cave, mana is basically pouring from this place.

Smirking I throw a weak lightning bolt into the cave at the source of the power. The ground shakes as a giant dragon stomps it's way out of the cave and glares down at me with cold blue eyes.

"Who dares attack the Chaos Karma Dragon in her sleep? Tell me your name boy, before I erase you from this world." Tiamat roars in anger.

"Shiro Pendragon, your new master."

**Authors Note : As if Shiro would go for a regular Familiar when a shape shifting female dragon was available.**

**If you have questions it's probably best to ask them on Questionable Questing. I post more their.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 11 : A Dragon is fine too (DxD pt3)

Tiamat seemed angry at me, I'm not sure what gave it away, but if I had to guess it would be the fire breath melting the ground around me. Quite mean. '[Time Manipulation, Freeze]'. Walking through Tiamat's breath I place a hand on her chin and use [Evil Manipulation], it takes a lot of power and time, but it works like it always does. I unfreeze time and smirk at my new pet.

"Wha-What did you do?" she asks confused. The spell is working, but she is very old, and very powerful.

"Made you mine, that's all. You can shapeshift can't you? Turn into a human form." I order, I can see her confusion as she obeys, taking the form of a beautiful woman with long pale blue hair and dark blue eyes, she has a slim body, not curvy but very fit. She was wearing a casual outfit, blouse and a skirt but I alter them to a skimpy maid outfit.

"My Name is Shiro Pendragon. From today onwards you shall become my servant, my underling and my familiar."

"I- Yes, I understand, Master." she says shaking off her confusion. I'm impressed that she resisted that long against the insidious nature of [Evil Domination]. As I am about to get acquainted with my new servant the others show up ready for battle. It's cute that they think they could help me.

"You got your Familiar Asia?" I say looking at the small dragon she is carrying.

"Erm, yes. This is Rahiro. Are you... ok?" she asks hesitantly as I approach, the little dragon tries to shock me but fails due to my resistances, Tiamat glares at Rahiro causing him to cover in Asia's arms.

"I'm fine, and I am done here, I have my Familiar as well, everyone this is Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, My Familiar." I introduce my newest pet to the group.

"How did you possibly? Wait no, I just don't care any more. You just don't do normal." Rias says giving up on trying to work out my actions.

"If you expected me to get some inferior Familiar you are a fool. Any way I'm done, so I am going home, come along Asia, Tiamat." I order, grabbing them both close and Shadow Travelling to my apartment, I send Asia to bed with a head pat and drag Tiamat to my Room and push her onto the bed.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"I hope you dragons have plenty of stamina, it won't matter if you miss a nights sleep will it?" I ask as I strip and climb onto the bed above her.

"No Master, I can go without sleep for a considerable amount of time, it's no problem to miss one night." she says as I lean down and kiss her gently, our tongues intertwining. I undo the top of her maid outfit and move my mouth down to her small breasts, licking and sucking one of her nipples as I channel [Touch of Pleasure] into my other hand as I finger her under the mini skirt I put her in. Just because I enjoy breaking people doesn't mean I can't be generous in bed when I am with the ones I actually like, and Tiamat seems nice now that she's my loyal maid. Pleasure is one way of giving positive reinforcement, even if all she has done so far is spread my legend and threaten a tiny dragon. Her moans are music to my ears as I stimulate her core, before long she tightens, and lets out a loud scream in pleasure, turns out she's a squirter.

Lining myself up I push into her as I kiss her again, setting a gentle rhythm I thrust into her. She wraps her legs around me and pulls me into her faster, getting the message I speed up myself, getting faster and harder as she moans louder and louder. I can feel her clenching my dick as she comes again, I join her, releasing my seed deep within her as we kiss. Just lying there for a moment I rest on top of her, this is pretty nice. I prefer the rough stuff but this isn't bad every now and then.

She moves first flipping us over and kissing her way down her body. I look down at her smirking face as she takes me into her mouth, her mouth is hot, too hot to be natural, as she takes me deeper I realise the heat is coming from her stomach, she can breathe fire after all. Her tongue swirls around the head as she turns her mouth into a vacuum, dragging my cum from me like some kind of semen demon. Before long I cum and I can feel her swallowing my gift. She climbs on top of me mounting me as she slides my dick into her tight pussy again.

"Again, Master. You said we could go all night..." she says with a look I know all too well. I appear to have found Albedo 2.0. This is going to be a long night.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

Dragons have seemingly limitless stamina, she just kept going and going. Asia joined in at around 6am, she wakes up early to give me a morning blowjob, she just got dragged into our games. We went for so long I had to jump us all back 36 hours to get me and Asia to school on time. Asia passed out twice only to get dragged back in once she woke up. Which is why she is walking with a noticeable limp now, she's a small girl, and I am not a small man. I've informed Tiamat that she is a Battle Maid now, her job is threefold, protect my home, clean my home and be my pleasure maid. She agreed happily, she really is very loyal now.

Today is a special day for me, because it's the day I get another target down. And a high quality one as well. Today I am taking Koneko for myself. I've even made a new skill just for it.

**[Animalistic Pheromones] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Causes lust and/or fear in people with enhanced senses**

**Can be Toggled**

You see today Rias has a meeting after class, and Akeno is going with her. Kiba is off doing his own things, so Koneko is going to be alone in the club room. And that's perfect.

It makes classes drag knowing what is coming, even fucking Issei on my Desk doesn't help, was still fun though, she's seriously worried that I'll get her pregnant with how many times I came inside her, and it's too funny for me to stop. I should make a False Pregnancy Skill to really fuck with her. But after a day of boring classes, it's time. I head to the club house to find Koneko sitting alone eating sweets as usual.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

Getting an idea, I turn on Normality and pull my dick out and start jerking, I kneel down in front of her and spread her legs, revealing a small pair of blue and white striped underwear. Pushing them to the side I jerk off looking at Koneko's tiny pussy, the Lolicon in me approves. Getting bored of jerking I grab one of her legs and take her shoes and socks off, rubbing my dick against her little feet as she absently eats her sweets, when she goes to put another in her mouth I take it and hold it in my mouth as I push our lips together, her mouth is sweet, and it's not just the snacks. Pushing my tongue into her mouth I plunder her mouth as she stares at me blankly. I feel my release coming so I pull back and cum all over the plate of chocolates, then I go and sit opposite her leaving my dick hanging out. I grab a book to read as I turn on my Pheromones and wait.

I cancel Normality, fun fact anything done under Normality remains normal. Even with it turned off she happily eats the tainted sweets, the dark brown chocolates topped with my hot cum, as she eats she gets some on her lips and licks it off, making my dick jump at the sight.

After a while she finishes her ruined sweets and gets some more from a cupboard, when she sits back down she does so next to me, pressing her small body into my side as she eats, never looking at me. I absently put one hand on her head and scratch her head, her cute cat ears pop up as her twin tails grow under her. I can hear her purring as I rub her head. Waiting again I wait till she eats her next set of sweets, when she tries to go and get more I stop her, without saying anything I guide her head into my lap, where my hard dick still is. She lies down on her stomach with her head resting above my dick, her lips are centimetres away from touching. Guiding her again I push my cock against her lips, she slowly opens up allowing my dick to slide into her warm mouth. She can only take half in but that's fine. I guide her head making her bob up and down as I use my other hand to stroke her tails, groping her ass when I get to where the tails meet her firm ass. She moves her tongue around inexpertly as she bobs her head, but her inexperience is fine, she'll learn. The pervert hating Koneko is lapping at my dick like the horny little kitten she is, my Pheromones have messed with her more than I expected.

As I feel my release coming I push her head down and cum down her throat, I can feel her gagging and choking but I don't let her pull back until she has swallowed the whole load, when she does I pull her into my lap ripping her uniform open, and pulling her bra apart to reveal her tiny bumps she calls breasts, groping both of them with my hands I play with her sensitive nipples as her pussy rubs against my erection, I reach down and line us up, impaling her little body onto my dick, she might just be the tightest I've had yet. She lets out a purr as I start thrust up into her, at this point she's running on instinct, just bouncing on my dick. But I have a feeling that she'll be pissed once the Pheromones wear off, better fix that, altering her mind I make her my obedient sex kitty, her new biggest desire is to be breed by me. Tiny Koneko is great it'll suck when she grows up. Unless she never grows at all? '[Skill Creation, Age Manipulation]'

**Skill Added [Age Manipulation]**

**[Age Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Alter the targets age to the users whims, add years, take them away or just freeze their age forever.**

Halting Koneko's growth forever I send a clone to Nazarick to do the same to all my girls and prisoners there. My cute loli will remain a cute loli forever. Before long the tightness pulls a release from me, as I cum deep within her, I pull out and carry her to the table laying her on top of it as I thrust back in revelling in the tightness only a loli can provide. Pounding her into the table I lean down and kiss her dominating her mouth with my tongue, taking her hard and fast in the middle of the club room. Rias would be so angry knowing what I have done to her Peerage, Akeno and Koneko brainwashed into my playthings. But it's fine, she'll be joining them. Maybe Kiba too, bet he would make a cute girl, probably a tomboy. I cum again, covering her body with sperm as I put my dick away, smirking down at Koneko who is scooping up my cum and eating it. I have other things to do tonight so I leave Koneko there and teleport home.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

After warning Tiamat that I will be having a pair of guests tonight, I give her orders to let one pass and capture the other. To make sure this goes right I make a new skill, [Absolute Territory].

**[Absolute Territory] (Active) LVL MAX**

**MP Cost Varies**

**Allows the user to claim area they own as their territory, owners can prevent unwanted intruders from using skill or mana while within the territory, as well as restrict entry and exit.**

**Allows setting of Manipulation class skills within the territory.**

When one of your guests is the strongest queen it pays to be careful.

Before long a magic circle appears on the floor, normally I would prevent anyone coming into my room like this but I will make an exception as Rias steps out of it. She walks up to me with a serious expression. Her eyes widen slightly when she sees me already naked.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"Shiro. Make love to me! Take my virginity, please. I beg of you!" she says, desperation colouring her tone.

"It's about time." I say destroying her uniform with [Dress Break] and pulling her onto the bed, rolling us over so she is beneath me I press my hard dick against her virgin pussy as I grope her big tits, leaning down I kiss her roughly, she's trying to use me, and I don't like that. Even if it results in me acquiring her for my collection

Another Magic Circle appears but as Grayfia confidently walks out Tiamat ambushes her, pinning her to the ground.

"Wha- ugh" she moans out as the Chaos Dragon slams her face down and holds her down.

"Grayfia! What are you doing here?" Rias asks angrily as she gets up, I stand behind Rias, groping her tits and rubbing my erection between her legs.

"Preventing you from dishonouring the Gremory Name, you are still the heir to the Gremory line. I am sorry but I cannot allow you to do this." she says calmly, absolute territory tells me that she tried using magic but it was cancelled.

"You aren't in a position to be preventing anything, no one but me and my chosen can use magic here. And even if you could Tiamat could squash you like a fly." I say mockingly as I sit on the edge of the bed and pull Rias into my lap, she doesn't get impaled on my dick but her pussy lips spread as she sits on it, the tip pressing into her slightly. I use mind manipulation to prevent Rias from saying anything as she moans at my molestation.

"You are Shiro Pendragon, correct? Rias's newest pawn, as a member of a noble line yourself surely you realise that she cannot lose her virginity so easily yes? Please be reasonable, there would be consequences for You, Her and the entire Gremory family if she did so." Grayfia bargains as she realises her power is useless here, even with her magic she could not overcome Tiamat. I gesture for Tiamat to stand them both up, Grayfia's arms held behind her back, I bind them with Shadow Bind as Tiamat keeps a grip on Grayfia preventing her from trying anything.

"When you are as strong as me 'consequences' are not a worry, being blueballed worries me more than any consequences from taking my Kings virginity. When you have a Ultimate Class Dragon as a familiar you don't have to worry about anything. Hell if I hadn't lowered the wards when you tried entering you would have been erased from existence." I say laughing at her warnings.

"Then we are at an en-pass, I cannot allow Rias to lose her virginity here." she says, eyes widening slightly at how close to death she came unknowingly.

"No we aren't, you can just stand there and watch, I don't mind an audience." I say as I lay Rias back down and kiss her, climbing on top of her I reline myself up and prepare to take the forbidden fruit.

"WAIT! Please wait, there must be something that would convince you to stop? I can authorise almost any reward on behalf of my King, Maou Lucifer." she bargains again, a slight hint of desperation seeping into her tone.

"Almost any reward? What about you?" I ask pulling back from Rias. All the time I have had my hands on her I've been slowly increasing her affection and loyalty towards me, it's enough that she says nothing as I leer at her sister in law.

"That is highly inappropriate, I am a married woman, with a son. I cannot barter my body away." she says angrily, offended at the suggestion.

"Then no, you have nothing I want more than Rias's virginity." I say calmly going back to Rias. Grayfia remains silent until I have almost pushed my dick's tip into Rias.

"Wait! Wait, what do you want me to do?" she asks quickly realising she is seconds away from failing, it's a awkward situation for her, she's been ordered to bring Rias back unspoiled, failing that would be a betrayal against her King and Husband. But her only avenue of accomplishing that is also a betrayal.

"I want you to take Rias's place, and be my plaything until I get bored or go soft." I say calmly. I sit on the edge of the bed stroking my dick as I run my eyes over her body.

"...I will not let you enter my womanhood, that is for my husband, the Satan Lucifer... but if I must I will use my mouth and breasts to... satisfy you. But nothing else." she offers, I can see her swallowing her pride as she does so.

"A bet then, if you can get me to go soft within the hour with just your mouth and breasts then we will stop at that, if not than I'm taking you completely. Tiamat, Strip her." I order as Tiamat grabs the top half of her maid outfit and tears it to shreds revealing a dark purple lace. The bottom half meets the same fate showing the matching panties.

I send Rias to go and sleep in Asia's bed, she obeys immediately her face red.

"I haven't agreed yet..." Grayfia says as Tiamat walks her towards the bed and forces her to kneel in front of me, I take my dick and slap her across the face with it before resting it against her face.

"Then hurry up and agree, before I go back to Rias." I say uncaring, as Tiamat goes to the corner of the room and watches, waiting for Grayfia to do something stupid. I create an hourglass and levitate it, turning it upside down and watching the sand fall.

"I- very well, you will not last an hour anyway." she says throwing in an insult, should I tell her about the multi-day orgies? Nah. I unbind Grayfia's hands as she takes the tip of my dick into her mouth, glaring at me in disgust. One hand fondles my balls as she lathers attention to the tip of my dick, swirling her tongue around the head as her other hand jerks me off. Maybe she was right, in normal situations such an expert blowjob would have made me come already. She's done this, a lot. Sirzechs you lucky bastard. That's it, making him a girl, and his son. I lean back and enjoy this maids expert service, I'm keeping her, I don't care how but Grayfia is mine.

I keep my focus and don't give her an inch for almost ten minutes, she looks increasingly shocked at my lack of reaction, smirking I tap the hourglass gently to remind her of our bet. With a look of annoyance she takes her bra off and pushes me onto my back, climbing onto me she wraps my dick in her soft tits and gives me a titjob, leaning down and lapping at the tip as it comes out from it's marshmellowy prison, she keeps eye contact as much as possible, using whatever she has available to try and make me come in time. She tries to hide the disgust thinking it would turn me off and make me last longer, how naïve. Altering her mind again I amplify her shame at being with a man other than Sirzechs, and her Disgust at being forced to service a stranger. I can see the effect immediately, she breaks eye contact instead looking away from me and at the wall.

As time passes and the twenty minute mark goes by I can see her more desperate, she switches up her technique, going down my body and jerking me off with one hand as she sucks and licks my balls, her fat tits are pressed against my legs as she frantically tries to make me cum, I throw her a bone and aim my dick at her, releasing my first load all over her hair, it blending in to her long silver hair, for a moment she looks relived and smug, before she realises that I am not softening, I smirk down at her as her face drops. After a moment off staring she goes back to blowing me, cleaning the remaining cum from my dick, I can feel her disgust and anger at having the cum of a man who isn't her husband going down her throat. I start sending some small thoughts, he is bigger than my husband, he lasts longer, he has more stamina.

Her blowjob reaches another level as she deepthroats me, without a gag reflex she takes me fully into her tight warm throat, her tongue lapping at whatever it can reach as she fondles my balls. I give her nothing, before long we have reached the thirty five minute mark, without so much as I grunt from me, much less a release. In sheer desperation she backs off staring at my unconquerable slave breaker between my legs standing strong and proud. I can see her thinking for almost a minute before she steels herself and removes her panties, pulling them down her legs and kicking them off, displaying the still dry pussy topped by a small tuft of silver hair. I can sense her shame at allowing me to see all of her.

After a moment of hesitation she climbs onto me holding my dick flat against my stomach before sitting on top of it, her pussy lips spread around my dick as she starts grinding along my length, letting out loud moans, utterly fake of course, but she's desperate enough to throw away whatever pride remains. Taking one of my hands she presses it to her large chest, moaning lewdly as I dig my hand into her fat tits, running my thumb over her nipple. The other hand she places on her ass, as she fakely smiles down at me. I see her pussy lips starting to glisten as she grinds against me. Her guilt at having another man between her legs, even if I'm not inside, is wonderful. I can feel her anger at me turning to hatred.

After five more minutes pass and her fake smile falls. She only has twenty minutes left to make me cum. She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before she leans down and kisses me deeply her tongue dancing with my own. I spot a tear forming in her eye, at this next betrayal of her husband, she can use whatever excuse she wants, but that's another man's dick she's grinding, and another man's tongue that's plundering her mouth. Strangely, a look into her mind reveals she sees kissing me as a bigger betrayal than anything else she's done so far, I don't get it. After this fails to get the desired reaction from her she lifts one of her tits to my mouth failing to hold in a real moan when I latch on, as I suck on it I notice that she is lactating, a look of shame crosses her face as she realises that I'm drinking her milk. With another five minutes passing I can see her growing truly desperate. A mere fifteen minutes before I win.

I make my move, flipping us over so she is on her back sat against the headboard of my bed, leaning forward I kiss her again while I grind myself into her hard. Her dripping pussy lips split apart with every thrust of my throbbing hard on, never fully entering just knocking on the entrance. She lets out a moan into my mouth and I pull back smirking at her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Just a slutty maid, happy to serve someone better than her husband." I say groping her tits as I thrust, I can see the reluctance and indecision on her face before she takes a deep breath and puts a sultry expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Master, you're just so much bigger than my husband. I can't help it." she moans out believably, if it wasn't for the brief look of pure shame and the small tears falling I would be convinced. I let out a grunt and start thrusting faster, I can see her eyes widen in hope before she starts talking dirty more, insulting her husband's dick and praising me.

"Please Master, cum for this slutty maid, stain me forever..." she whispers into my ear occasionally nibbling on it as she holds my hips and pulls in time with my thrusts. She's moaning constantly, though not as many of her moans are fake any more. As we approach the ten minute mark she fakes an orgasm, crying out loudly. She thanks me for 'making her cum harder than her husband could', and then begs me to cum for her, insulting Sirzechs and Herself, while worshipping me. She praises my dick size, my looks, how delicious my cum was and my virility. She claims she loves me as she kisses everywhere she can reach. Entering her mind I increase her self hatred and shame, filling her with guilt.

Pulling back I pull her up with me, before pushing her onto her back as I climb above her in a 69 position, thrusting into her mouth I can feel her tongue rapidly swirling as she reaches up and fondles the testicles above her face, with only two minutes left till our bet is over I thrust down hard letting out a moan as I cum directly into her throat, my seed going directly into her stomach.

Assured of her victory she pushes me off her and tries to leave the bed, I laugh and pull her back to me, laying her on her back as I pin her to the bed.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I won." she snarls dropping her facade, the fury and disgust out in the open. I just smirk and push my still hard dick against her soaked pussy sliding just the tip in.

"Your husband must be terrible in bed if you think I'll go soft after just two times." I laugh as her eyes go wide.

"Wait, please not there!" she says as I prepare to take her pussy for myself.

"Why not? I won our little bet, you are mine until I get bored of you." I say as I thrust in just a little bit further, barely past the head. I play with her head again, reinforcing the thought that she absolutely cannot let any but Sirzechs into her pussy, no matter what.

"Please, I can't. Not there, only my husband can be inside my womanhood, please. I'll use my mouth as much as you want, would you like that? A married woman's slutty lips pleasuring you through the night, and my Breasts, you can play with them, suck on them, cover them in your seed! You can have any other part of me, I'll give it to you willingly, but please don't push any further in." she begs.

"I've already had your mouth and tits, and I can take them again. If you really want to keep this tight pussy to yourself you better come up with a better offer than that." I say pulling back so I am no longer inside her, just slightly pushing against her lower lips.

"Then w-what about my ass? I've never done anal before, do you want to take my last virginity? To be the first person to take me that way? I'd remember it forever... any time my husband touches me there I'd be remembering you..." she says trying to sound seductive, she even mostly succeeds, seeing my thoughtful expression she moves me off her and turns away from me, on her knees she reaches back and spreads her ass cheeks as her face is pressing against the bed, turning her face towards me she gives me a sultry smile trying to hide her shame, but my connection with her mind reveals it easily.

"How about this Grayfia, you do whatever I say until tomorrow morning, and in exchange I won't fuck you." I say as I get behind her and rest my dick on her ass.

"I- yes, of course Master." she says with a mixture of shame, worry and relief. I push her ass checks back together and slide my dick between them, using her sexy ass for a buttjob. As I grind I spank Grayfia repeatedly, her pale ass turning red under my hands.

I pull back and press the head against her asshole and push forward slowly, violating the virgin ass. She lets out a cute whimper as I enter her. Once I bottom out I stop moving for a moment letting her adjust. After a minute of waiting I pull back until only the head remains inside and thrust forward again, faster this time. She lets out another whimper as she bites down on the bedsheets beneath us. I keep moving, setting a fast pace as I pound into her, she is extremely tight, her insides are gripping my dick as I take her. Before long I let myself cum, with one final thrust I fill her insides with cum as she whimpers. Pulling out I see my cum start to slowly leak from her stretched asshole.

I use [Creation of All Things] to make a permanent marker, with a little magic to make it very difficult to remove. I place a single line on her right cheek, starting the tally. With a smirk I write 'Property of Shiro Pendragon' on her lower back, she looks back as she feels the marker on her skin, she can't see what I am writing but her face flushes with shame anyway. Taking my phone out I move back slightly and take a picture of Grayfia. Her face is clear in the photo, looking towards me with her ass in the air.

"Please, don't take pictures..." she quietly begs embarrassed.

"You aren't disobeying are you? Because that'd mean that you don't want our little deal, and then I have no reason not to take that dripping pussy of yours."

"I- no, I am sorry Master." she says defeatedly.

"Good girl, lay with your back to the headboard and spread your legs, I want you to masturbate for the camera."

"I... Yes, Master." she says as she moving into position, she lowers one hand between her legs, sliding her finger into her wet pussy and starts moving it, with her other hand she plays with her nipple as she leans back and moans quietly. Grinning I make sure to capture her show on camera, creating a better camcorder and a stand I set it up to record facing the bed. She closes her eyes, in her head I can see her imagining that she is at her home, on her bed. Not in a strangers house recording amateur pornography.

She gets into it, slowly moaning louder as she moves her fingers faster, lightly twisting her nipple, I can see a small amount of milk leaving it as she squeezes. Getting a good ten minutes footage (including one orgasm, she's a squirter apparently) while I jerk off to the show I move slowly towards her, she's in her own world not noticing my approach. Climbing onto the bed I get next to her and finish myself off, cumming on her breasts and hand, her eyes shoot open, for a second she glares at me before stopping herself. Laughing at her I sit on the edge of my bed facing the camera.

"Come on, get to work." I say as she glances at the camera before moving and kneeling in front of me, her back to the camera. Without speaking she takes me into her mouth again, as she gives an expert blowjob I take my phone out and take plenty of photos of her as she stares up at me with anger and shame, I send a thought to Tiamat telling her to get the camcorder and get a better shot, smirking she moves next to Grayfia, kneeling and getting a close-up of Grayfia bobbing her head up and down, Grayfia tries to ignore the camera focusing on the blowjob.

Before long I cum, pulling back I cover her face, Tiamat getting the money-shot on film, I make sure to get more pictures of her stained face.

"The great Grayfia, the strongest queen, reduced to a cheap whore." I laugh as I slap my dick against her face.

"I am not a whore." she says regaining some of her anger.

"Yet here you are, selling your body to a stranger, now look at the camera and call yourself the Whore Queen of the underworld." I order as I re-enter her mind and ensure her obedience.

"I- I am Grayfia Lucifuge, the Whore Queen of the Underworld."

\- Later -

As I cum on Grayfia's face my five clones do the same, showering her with cum as she kneels between us all with her eyes closed and her mouth open, her tongue hanging out. She swallows the cum that lands on her tongue and mouth.

She's strong willed, despite the hours of abuse she's remained strong. Her body is covered in cum and writing. Around her neck is a sign with a price list on it, offering different services for low prices, yen notes are scattered on the floor around her as she clutches a pile of them in one hand. Cum is leaking from her stretched asshole, ruined after countless violations. With the exception of her still untouched pussy there is no part of her body that hasn't been used, from her feet to her hair. But despite the non-stop abuse she has endured.

"Great work, Grayfia. These are some quality photos." I say tauntingly, tossing some more yen at her. The clones vanish, their job complete.

"Are we done?" she asks calmly, standing up on shaky legs.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

"Yes, I've gotten what I wanted. I wonder what the Old Satan faction will give me for these photos and recordings, the New Lucifer's wife whoring herself out on film."

"Wh-What?" say asks her calm composure breaking.

"Why do you think I've been taking all these photos? They aren't for personal use, but your husband is bound to have enemies who'll pay for them." I say laughing.

"Y-you can't! Please! Haven't you disgraced me enough?!" she says panicking for the first time in hours.

"They are my pictures, I can do what I want with them. And no, I haven't." I say calmly.

"Do you even know the consequences that would cause? Giving those people ammunition against my King? How do you even know about them? You're a new devil." she says angrily, I'd be intimidated if she wasn't coated in cum.

"I'm a thinker, I wouldn't join a side if I didn't have plenty of information on them. You were a former member of them weren't you? I wonder what Katerea Leviathan would do for a way to hurt a traitor like you." I say smirking at her shocked face, Wikipedia is my friend, who needs to work for information when I can google it.

"Are you mad?! Do you want to cause a civil war?" she asks horrified.

"Not really, but I don't care if I do."

"You are a monster. Do you even care about how this would effect your master?" she yells enraged at my lack of concern.

"No, I'm just a Devil. And I have no master, Rias does not control me, she cannot control me." I snarl at the mere idea of having a master. Rias is mine, not the over way around.

"What do you want? What will it take for you to keep those photos secret?" she asks in defeat.

"From you, nothing. Why deal with a Maid when I can deal with her master?"

"You actually want to meet with my King? After all this?" she asks confused, makes sense, why would I want to meet with the extremely powerful Devil after spending the night abusing his wife?.

"Yes, tell him what happened here, and tell him I want to meet him. Now take Rias and get out of my house." I order as I use [Clean] on myself and start putting my school uniform on. She tries speaking to me but I ignore her as I get dressed, with a shame filled face she pulls her stained underwear on, her dress torn to shreds by Tiamat. Asia brings Rias to my room, as Rias enters her eyes widen at Grayfia's state. With one final glare she opens a magical circle and takes Rias through it.

**Grayfia sort of recruited into your Harem? Maybe? (Servant)**

It should be funny to see her later when we meet Riser and all the other girls I'm taking from the worthless fool. He thinks his regeneration is powerful? I could crush him with ease. Or just torture him till his pathetic mind breaks. Class is going to drag today.

\- Later -

I was right, today has just dragged. I tried abusing Issei to pass the time, but she is just too broken to be funny any more, I guess the mix of being indirectly responsible for her Dads death, her mother being broken and being abused constantly has just broken her, she does do what ever I order without reaction. It's boring.

I can fix this, '[Alter Reality]'. I alter Issei again, resetting her personality back to the Oppai obsessed pervert. Then I fix her mother back to normal with no memories of her time as a sex slave. I change the past so that Issei's father died in an accident when she was a child. Switching her looks back to a more normal look, her hair goes back to it's original colour before I messed with her, then I back it grow down to her waist. I lower her over the top proportions somewhat, making her curvy but not ridiculously so, and making her tanned skin become pale again.

Changing her memories I alter our relationship. She remembers selling her soul and body to me in exchange for Oppai. In exchange for her me allowing her to play with my girls (Katase, Murayama and Aika) she agreed to serve me eternally. She gains memories of her happily pleasuring me under my table during class right beside Aika. I even make her and Aika a couple, growing closer and falling for each other in their shared perversions. With one last change I make her name Isumi.

Once I'm done I look over to her, she lewdly smiles back, I can see Aika eating her out under the desk. Laughing quietly I turn back to the front of the class, she should be much more fun like this. I remember giving them both amulets of Normality, so that anything they did to each other or the Kendo duo would be ignored. I hadn't realised that Alter Reality could change my own memories like that, curious. I'll have to be careful.

Before long classes end, and Kiba comes and collects me and Asia for a meeting, leading us to the old school house. Time to meet my victim, it's actually a shame, me and Riser could probably have gotten along if it wasn't for the fact that I want Rias and all his Harem for myself. As we enter I see the rest of the Peerage and Grayfia, wearing her usual outfit, she must have had spares. She glares at me briefly before stopping, she takes acting professionally seriously.

"Everyone is here now." Rias says standing.

"M'lady. Shall I tell my story?" Grayfia asks, before Rias stops her.

"Truth be told..." as Rias goes to speak we are interrupted by a over the top summoning circle. It bursts into flame revealing the douche himself.

"It's been a while since I last came to the human world. I've come to see you, my beloved, Rias." he says smirking at Rias.

"This man is Riser Phoenix, he is a pure blood high class devil. And the fiancée of the Gremory Clan's heiress." Grayfia explains. We all take a seat with Akeno serving the asshole tea.

"My, the tea that Rias's Queen poured is quite nice." he says, normally Rias would be next to him, but I've played with her mind preventing that, so she's still stood up at her desk. I also tweaked his mind slightly to stop him from making a fuss.

"I've told you already. I will not marry you." Rias says glaring at him.

"But Rias, I doubt you parents will let such selfish statements affect anything." he says smugly.

"I don't plan on harming my family. My parents may like their potential son-in-law, but I will choose who I marry." Rias says back to him.

"Pure Blooded devils drastically decreased in numbers after the last war. And that is a problem that affects all devils. Both your father and Lord Sirzechs arranged this with the future in mind." he replies unconcerned, looking into his head I see that he is truly convinced that this marriage will help both families.

"My father, my Brother, and everyone else... rush things too quickly. I will not say it again Riser. I will not marry you." Rias says standing in front of him. Looking into Rias head I see that she truly hates Riser, even going as far as to plan to kill herself if she can't get out of this marriage, preferring death to being forced to be with him. Riser stands and grabs her by the chin, leaning so their faces are almost touching, he really is a prideful fool.

"You know, I'm holding the flag of the Phoenix family right now. I'm not going to let you smear mud all over that flag. I'll drag you to the underworld even if I have to roast all your servants alive." he says as he starts glowing, he's so fucking weak.

"Please stop this at once. My Lady, Riser-sama. I'm here on behalf of Sirzechs-sama. Therefore, I will not hold back if I must." Grayfia says interrupting his pathetic display.

"If the Queen of Lord Sirzechs says that, even I'll think twice." Riser says playing off his fear, I can sense his terror at the mere idea of fighting Grayfia, what a pussy, she's not so intimidating when she's on her knees.

"My master had imagined that this would happen, he's planned out a course of action in case this happened." Grayfia says calmly.

"Course of action, what do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asks confused.

"He suggests that if you can't settle this by normal means, you two are to determine this by the rating game." Grayfia explains.

"I've experienced the game plenty myself, not to mention quite a few wins. Nevermind experience, you're not even qualified." Riser says arrogantly.

"After all, only devils who've reaches maturity can participate." Akeno explains.

"I'll confirm this, Rias, but... is everyone here, all your pieces?" Riser asks smirking.

"So what if it is?" Rias asks angrily. Riser laughs. With a click of his fingers he summons his peerage.

"I have fifteen servants. In other words, I have a full set." getting bored of waiting on the sidelines I laugh getting Riser's attention.

"What's so funny you peasant?" Riser asks angrily at my reaction.

"They're all so fucking weak, even if you have a full set of trash, you still just have a pile of trash, my familiar alone could crush you all." I say tauntingly as his face fills with rage.

"Know your place scum, any of my peerage could beat you and your familiar." he snarls at me.

"Want to put that to the test, you pissant? One of your group verses my Familiar." I say laughing at him harder.

"Fine, Mira. You go." he orders sending out a blue haired girl holding a staff. I click my fingers summoning Tiamat to my side, with a gesture I send her rushing at the girl. A single hit to the stomach sends her to the ground coughing up blood.

"This is my Familiar, Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon. Like I said, you're all so fucking weak." I taunt as Tiamat returns to my side pressing herself against me, I pull out Lucifer's Blade which I made just for this and rest it against my shoulder.

"Ti-Tiamat?! How did you possibly get her to join you? Wait, that blade? How do you have that blade? Who are you?!" Riser asks in terror, Tiamat could swat him like a fly with ease and he knows it.

"My name is Shiro Pendragon, wielder of both Caliburn and Lucifer's Blade. Master of Tiamat. Pawn of Rias, and you think we are at the disadvantage? Any rating game between us would end with me feeding your entire Peerage to my Pet Dragon." I laugh pulling Caliburn out and holding it in my other hand.

"You- That's not allowed! You can't use her, or them!" he yells desperately.

"I checked the rules, Familiars are allowed, and there's no limits on using Holy Swords, probably because they never thought a Holy Sword Wielder would become a devil. Am I right, oh Strongest Queen? I know about your family Phenex. It's adorable that you think your regeneration makes you strong but a single strike from Caliburn and you'll be gone forever." I say smirking at him.

"Pendragon-sama is correct, there are no limits on such things. But where did you get that sword?" Grayfia asks quietly, staring at Lucifer's Blade.

"My family got it during the war, it's been in our vault ever since, I took it and Caliburn when I left England. It's a spoil of war." I say casually playing with the two legendary swords.

"You can't use them! That's cheating!" Riser says desperately, his hope of marrying Rias being crushed by my presence.

"Actually it's not. But I'm a nice guy, so how about a bet?" I say laughing at him.

"What bet?" Riser asks quickly, desperate for even a slight chance that doesn't end with Tiamat eating him alive.

"One Fight, me against you. I won't use either blade, or Tiamat. If you win I won't join the Rating Game and you can have Lucifer's Blade, if I win I get your entire Peerage." I offer.

"My entire Peerage? Ridiculous. You can have 3 of them, but not my Queen." he bargains.

"No, either you agree to my terms, or we have a rating game and you become dragon food."

"I- Very Well, I'll show you why Phenex's are unbeatable." he sneers, convinced he can beat me if I don't have those three.

"Grayfia, can you be our referee?" I ask. As she agrees Rias rushes me.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Crushing a fool, do you doubt me? Doubt my power?" I ask frowning at her.

"No, you are strong. But Phenex can regenerate from almost anything, I can't lose you before the rating game..." she says desperately, I smirk and lean down catching her lips with my own, I can see Riser about to throw a fireball at me but Tiamat stands in between us letting her magic out slightly, he backs away immediately.

"I will win, and you will be free. Trust me Rias, I won't let him have you." I say gently stroking her hair, she blushes and looks away, nodding slightly.

"Let's get this over with." I say turning back to Riser and Grayfia, Grayfia has a small smile on her face but she crushes it immediately, she doesn't want Riser to get Rias either.

"Very well, let's take this outside." Grayfia says leading us out in front of the schoolhouse, she raises a barrier to prevent anyone noticing our battle, Riser stands opposite me with a enraged expression, I pass Caliburn and Lucifer's Blade to Tiamat and calmly move into place.

"You will pay for touching what is Riser's" he roars launching a fireball at me, I'm not wearing my magic reflection ring this time. My [Absorb Fire] kicks in, as the flames disappear, I send my bladed shadow tentacles at him faster than he can react, dozens of them impaling him before they rip him apart. He regenerates quickly but as he does I remake my cage of light, and use my Nullification Gear for the first time.

"Nullify." I say casually sealing his ability to regenerate, as he tries and fails to burn his cage I send a bolt of light into his shoulder, he grips it in pain and stares as it does not heal.

"This is my Sacred Gear, Nullification Gear. I've sealed away your ability to regenerate. And unfortunately for you, I am a Pendragon, so light magic is something I am very good at." I say laughing as blades of light stab him repeatedly, he cries out in pain and fear as I make the cage smaller the bars burn him as he is crushed against the shrinking bars.

"YOU WIN! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he begs, his arrogance broken by his pathetically easy defeat. I dismiss the cage laughing harder at him cowering on the floor.

"Shiro Pendragon Wins! This fight is over." Grayfia says with a almost unnoticeable smile, Rias beams at me, Akeno is giggling at the sight of Riser's suffering, her sadism kicking in. Riser's peerage are in shock as the rush their king.

"I won, I'll be taking your Peerage now." I say walking towards him.

"NO- No, I won't let you!" he screams at me as he tries to rise, with Lucifer's Blade I stab him in the chest, it won't kill him but it sends him unconscious, injuries caused by Lucifer's Blade cannot be healed normally, even as I unseal his Regeneration he remains down.

"Grayfia, you don't have a problem with this right? He lost, so I get his Peerage correct?"

"I- Yes, you won, they are yours now. As the Queen of Sirzechs I will inform his family of this. Lord Phenex will likely want to make a trade to get his daughter back." she says gesturing to Ravel as she stares at her brother in shock. "Can you unseal his Regeneration please." she asks politely hiding her dislike of me.

"I have, but wounds caused by Lucifer's Blade can't be healed so easily. I doubt anyone will be able to wake him up. I could, but I just don't want too." I say casually approaching Riser's former queen and wrapping a hand around her shoulder groping her barely covered tits, I use [Enslave] leaving a mark in the shape of a eastern dragon head in a circle on her breast, did I steal the Mortal Kombat logo? Yes. Will anyone be able to call me out on it? Probably not.

Moving around the girls as they look at the mark on Yubelluna's breast in fear. I grab Mira and Shuriya placing my hands on their asses and [Enslave] them, I repeat that with the Maid duo, Marion and Burent, leaving my mark under their maid skirts. Next are the cat girls Ni and Li, their miniskirts not covering my mark on their asses.

The pair wearing gym uniforms, Ile and Nel have it harder, with no exposed skin to mark I simply pull their shorts down and grab their asses marking them both.

Moving to the oddly dressed Isabela I pull her top over her tits and mark the inside of her left breast, moving onto Xuelan I pull her top open and do the same on her right breast. As I approach Siris she tries to run but Tiamat is faster, catching her and turning her around pulling her shorts down so I can mark her ass, Karlamine doesn't try and run with Tiamat glaring at her, she turns around and lifts her skirt up for me, accepting that she cannot escape with Tiamat so close.

Moving on a walk over to the fully covered Mihae her kimono covering her entire body. I reach down and pull it up above her waist, revealing her long legs as I grope her firm ass and mark her.

Now for the highlight. Ravel Phenex. As I walk towards her she goes to run but a glare from Tiamat stops that.

"I am Ravel Phenex, Daughter of Lord Phenex, you will not mark me like some slave. Contact my father, I'm sure he will pay well for my return." she says arrogantly, I simply grab her pink dress and rip it from her body leaving her wearing some cute frilly pink underwear, pulling her towards me I reach down and slide my hands beneath them, groping her ass, marking her as well.

"I don't care who your father is girl, your just the spoils of victory now." I say pushing her to the ground.

"Since I'm sure you are all wondering, that mark is a sign of my spell [Enslave]. Once it's on it will force anyone marked by it to obey my orders, you are all mine now, disobey and I'll trigger the kill switch in it." I say coldly as they all break into worried looks.

"Take the fool back to his family, Grayfia. I'm going to spend some time getting to know my new toys." I say casually ignoring the growing terror on their faces. Grayfia goes to argue but I pull out a picture of her from last night, throwing it at her, her eyes widen before she quickly grabs it before anyone can see what it is. With a glare she obeys taking Riser through a portal quickly, with a warning that I should expect Lord Phenex, Lord Gremory and Sirzechs to visit me soon. I say goodbye to an ecstatic Rias and order my new toys to group together. With a single teleport I take us all to my room in Nazarick, my bedroom in the apartment not quite big enough.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

With a order I send all of them except Ravel to stand in against the walls and be silent, they obey, unable to resist [Enslave], I can see some of them being accepting towards their fates, while others struggle pointlessly. I grab Ravel and drag her to the bed throwing her onto it. Shadow Binds rise up spreading her arms and legs wide as she struggles.

"NO! Get away from me, you brute, you cannot do this to me I am-" she rants, I interrupt her by creating a ring gag in her mouth stopping her from speaking. Reaching down I tear her bra from her body revealing her decently sized breasts, I climb on top of her as I unequip my clothes. I grab her tits and push them together as I slide my dick between them and start thrusting, I can see her disgust and rage in her eyes and it is wonderful. I use one hand to twist her pink nipples slightly as I fuck her tits.

After a while I cum, covering her face and hair in cum, unbinding her I drag her off the bed as I sit on the edge, forcing her to her knees I grab her drills and pull her face towards my dick, as I slide into her mouth I order the two maid girls to kneel next to her and molest her, they obey immediately Burent groping Ravels tits while Marion fingers her, these two are some of the accepting ones, I guess it doesn't matter whether it's Riser or Me they serve. Ravel moans around my cock as she is groped and fingered, reluctantly enjoying herself despite her disgust at the dick in her mouth, using her drills as grips and pull her deeper, forcing her head up and down I force her to facefuck me. The maids start kissing and licking her body, they aren't new to this.

As Ravel cums from her molestation I join her, filling her mouth with sperm as her cheeks bulge up like a chipmunk. Creating two clones I have them drag the maids away, the maids make out between the clones as they are both taken from behind while pressed together. Throwing Ravel onto the bed and climb above her, grabbing her hands I pin both her hands above her head as I tear her frilly panties off her body, pressing my dick against her I vanish her gag.

"Wait! Please don't! Do what you want with the other girls but just don't take my virginity! My father will give you any reward if I am returned unspoiled." she pleads. I can see the other girls getting angry at her words. Smirking I thrust in to the hilt, ripping through her virginity in an instant, I can feel a slight amount of blood drip from her pussy as I start pounding into her. Still I can make this better, [ Sensation Amplifier], [Skill Creation, Orgasm Seal].

**Skill Added [Sensation Amplifier]**

**[Sensation Amplifier] (Active) LVL MAX**

**100 MP to use**

**Amplifies all pleasure and pain felt by the target by a set amount.**

**Amounts : 2x, 5x, 10x, 100x**

**Skill Added [Orgasm Seal]**

**[Orgasm Seal] (Active) LVL MAX**

**100 MP to use**

**Prevents the Target from reaching orgasm**

Amplifying her sensations by 10 I seal her ability to Orgasm, as I pound into her she moans loudly, her mouth opens in a silent O as the pleasure overwhelms her, as her orgasm approaches the seal kicks in, she looks confused and put out by her release being removed.

"I've sealed your orgasms, if you want to cum then start begging." I laugh.

"Never, you brute." She angrily snarls, before I thrust again and she squeals her eyes rolling up as she quickly approaches orgasm again, she whimpers as it is taken away again. After pounding her tight virgin pussy for a while longer, laughing at her increasingly desperate whimpers, I cum deep within her, painting her insides white. As I leave the bed I make some tentacles which quickly grab her, filling her mouth and pussy but leaving her ass untouched for me to take later, they drag her off the bed and into a corner as she screams in pleasure around the tentacle in her mouth.

I send more tentacles after Mira and Shuriya, they drag them towards Ravel as the haori and Dancer outfit is ripped away. All three of both of their holes are quickly violated by the tentacle horde, they yell in anger before their mouths are taken, before long they are moaning in pleasure from the aphrodisiac effect of the tentacles.

I create more clones, one grabbing the cat girl twins and pulling them away, it lays on the floor and pulls one of them onto his face and another onto his dick as they both ride him, another grabs the gym uniform pair, they struggle but he pulls them to the bed laying one down on the edge he places the other on top of her face to face, tearing a hole in their shorts he slams into the bottom one while groping the small tits of the top one.

The Kimono wearing Mihae finds herself pushed to her knees as three clones surround her, one violates her mouth as two others wrap her hands around their dicks forcing the classy woman to masturbate them. She obediently jerks her hands and bobs her head, I can sense her fear, she hates this but is too afraid to disobey.

The knights are stripped by two clones as they are forced to kneel back to back, as the clones titfuck them both, the brown haired one doesn't resist, leaning down and licking the dick violating her tits while the blue haired one tries to fight, the clone slaps her hard and grabs her throat glaring at her, realising the immense difference in strength the fight leaves her and she starts bouncing up and down moving her tits along the clones dick.

Isabela gets the clone treatment as she is bent over and spitroasted by two clones, her torn jeans pulled down around her ankles. The clone taking her tight pussy pulls her arms back as the one in front grabs her head and forces her to suck his dick.

Xuelan is pulled into the tentacle pile her blue qipao not even removed as her ass and mouth are violated, more tentacles play with her tits as the ones in her ass starts moving. She tries fighting against them but without magic and being held in mid air there is little she can do against the horde defiling her.

Pulling Yubelluna to the bed I make her kneel in front of me.

"Get to work, slave." I order coldly as I reach down and pull her dress apart so her tits hang out of it.

"Yes, Master." she replies with a sultry smile, before she wraps my dick with her tits and moves them. A look into her mind shows that power is her turn on, it's why she liked Riser and now it's why she's thrown him aside for me. Her massive tits massage my dick as she licks at the head obediently, one of her hands fondles my testicles while she fingers herself under her dress.

After a while she takes my dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as she starts bobbing her head. She is a skilled cock sucker. It doesn't take long for her to drag an orgasm from me, she swallows it all as I cum in her mouth.

Pulling her up I throw her onto the bed, she immediately spreads her legs for me as I approach. Laying on top of her I push my dick into her as I suck on one of her nipples, she moans lewdly as I start thrusting, holding my head to her chest, groping my ass with her other hand.

I like this one,

I enjoy the symphony of sounds from the orgy around me as I pound away into Yubelluna, taking her hard against the bed.

\- Later -

Pulling out of Yubelluna's tight ass I cum over her naked back. As I leave the bed she is grabbed by a pair of clones, she giggles lewdly and takes one into her mouth as the other starts thrusting into her pussy, I move over to Xuelan and the tentacles leave her body still holding her horizontally in the air, she struggles but cannot break free from their grasp. As the tentacles spread her legs I move towards her and thrust my dick into her still untouched pussy, as I piston into her she glares at me, black cum all over her face and exposed tits. I rub my hands along her thick thighs, she really has great legs, a bit of a Chun-Li look going on really. Oooh, Chun-Li, I have to grab her. As I fantasise over Chun-Li I cum inside Xuelan and walk away the tentacles taking my place.

Looking around I see that Mihae has been pushed to her hands and knees, a clone beneath her taking her pussy while another takes her ass, she still has her kimono on but it's pulled up to her waist, the last clone is using her mouth as he thrusts into her hard and fast.

Mira and Shuriya have lost themselves to the pleasure as they jerk off tentacles with each hand as they are defiled non-stop, every time a tentacle finishes another takes it's place. Ravel is crying and whimpering, begging to be allowed to cum as she desperately licks at the tentacle rubbing against her face, two tentacles are violating her formerly virgin pussy at once. I'll leave her a little longer.

The cat girls are giving a clone a double blowjob, one sucking on his balls while the other deepthroats him. Over with the gym girls one of the twins is eating the cum filled pussy of the other while the clone takes her tight ass.

The brown haired knight is masturbating while watching the blue haired rebellious knight take two cocks at once, one in her ass and the other in her pussy. They are holding her in the air as the take her, her legs pressed up against her chest as she makes out with the clone in her pussy.

Isabela is jerking her clones off kneeling in front of them, I send them to double penetrate the brown haired knight as I rub my dick against her lips, she opens immediately and takes me into her mouth, she still has her mask on as she sucks my dick, though it is stained with cum now. I grope her breasts as they hang out due to her tiny top being torn at the middle. Grabbing her hair with one hand I force her to take me faster as she gags as I force her to deepthroat me, before long I cum again, thrusting deep I unload my cum straight to her stomach, moving back I send more tentacles to grab her.

Moving over to Ravel I pull her from the tentacle pile and over to the bed tossing her down next to where Yubelluna is getting double penetrated.

"Puh-Please, please let me cum! I'll do anything, just make it stop." she begs as she licks my dick willingly, playing with her body with her hands.

"Sure, just turn around, get on your hands and knees and spread your ass cheeks for me, you can cum when I take your tight virgin ass." I say taunting her, I'm honestly surprised obeys immediately, sticking her ass out and looking back at me, begging me with her eyes. I thought she'd be harder to break. I release the seal and push into her tight ass. She cums almost immediately with a loud scream, I start moving faster, pounding into her as she cums constantly, all her blocked orgasms hitting her at once. I alter her mind, making her obsessed with me, and the pleasure I can give her.

"Your father is going to be trying to get you back soon, what do you think? Should I let you go?"

"Nu, Nooo, don't let him take me back Master, just let me stay with you!" she moans out through her orgasms.

"What about your family? The Phenex clan pride?"

"Who cares about stuff like that? This is so much better than pride! Why couldn't you have done this sooner, you should have come to the underworld earlier and taken me!" she yells, her mind in tatters from my adjustments and her constant orgasms.

"Good Girl."

**\- Lemon Ends - **

\- Later -

Waking up in a pile of girls I push through them and get up, using [clean] on myself I equip my uniform and designate a room in the servants quarters for each of them, letting the catgirl sisters and the gym twins share a room. Yubelluna and Ravel get rooms in the lovers wing, before taking each of the girls to their new rooms and fixing their outfits. Damn last night was tiring, 15 girls was a little much even for me.

**Ravel Phenex happily joined your Harem (Lover)**

**Yubelluna happily joined your Harem (Lover)**

**Mihae reluctantly joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Karlamine happily joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Siris reluctantly joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Xuelan angrily joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Isabela reluctantly joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Ile happily joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Nel happily joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Ni reluctantly joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Li reluctantly joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Marion happily joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Burent happily joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Shuriya happily joined your Harem (Servant)**

**Mira reluctantly joined your Harem (Servant)**

Yesterday went well. As I teleport to the school gate I'm stopped by Rias who was waiting for me.

"You don't need to go to class today, my Brother, Parents and Lord Phenex are here to see you." she says with a look of worry.

Excellent, time to get to work.

**Authors Note : Can you tell how much I like Grayfia?**

****

**Think i want to take a break from DxD after this chapter, will finish up some things then head to RWBY, Pokemon or Konosuba. but we will be back later, too many hot girls for us not to be **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 12 : Why do people seem so angry at me? (DxD pt 4)

"I'm sorry about this, they're all angry at you because you helped me..." Rias says sadly as we walk to the schoolhouse. Yup that's definitely why their mad at me. I have done nothing else that would anger your brother.

"Don't worry, I couldn't let that douche have you. You're worth any amount of trouble." I say as I quickly steal a kiss, I'm talking out of my ass, I'd have pissed them all off either way. I am good at making enemies. She blushes and looks away stuttering, for a Devil she is easily embarrassed.

We enter to find a lot of angry faces, Grayfia, Sirzechs, Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex all glare at me as I take a seat calmly, Venelana seems almost amused by all this.

"Thank you Rias, you can leave." Sirzechs says dismissing Rias, no sign of his usual siscon behaviour.

"I think I'll stay" she says glaring at them, as far as she is concerned they're the ones trying to control her life, and I'm her hero who freed her.

"It's fine Rias. Everything will be fine, I'll see you later." I say casually lounging in my chair, Rias hesitates, giving one last glare at her family before kissing me deeply and leaving, I spot Venelana hiding a small smile at her daughters actions.

"...So, how can I help you?" I ask smiling at Lord Phenex's building rage.

"Help us? Where is my daughter you bastard?! What did you do to my son?!" he yells, my calmness pissing him off.

"Your Daughter? Probably still in my bed where I left her. And I stabbed your son with this." I say drawing Lucifer's Blade. With a thought I summon Tiamat who stands behind me glaring everyone else. Lord Phenex goes to yell some more but stops at Tiamat's glare, with the exception of Sirzechs everyone gains a look of fear. Sirzechs sighs, before turning to Lord Phenex and his Father.

"Perhaps you should allow me to handle this? I think everyone's tempers are running a little too high at the moment." he says trying to calm Phenex, his father joins Sirzechs in trying to calm the enraged man, after a few moments of quiet talking he turns to Sirzechs.

"I'll take Lord Phenex away from here before someone makes a mistake out of anger, get him to agree Sirzechs." he says teleporting both Phenex and Venelana away with one last glare at me, I smirk and wave at him as they leave, laughing at the enraged expression on their faces. It's a shame the Milf left but I'll have other chances.

"Are you actively trying to make enemies with the entire underworld?" Sirzechs asks sighing.

"Not really, I just don't care who I piss off as long as I get what I want. First it was your wife, then it was Riser's Peerage, I wanted them so I took them, who cares if some old fuck gets upset over it?" I ask smirking.

"You'd anger a Satan just for sex? You're mad. I suppose we should start with the obvious, what do you want in exchange for not selling those... pictures of my wife to the Old Satan Faction? What would you even want from the Old Satan Faction anyway?" he asks calmly, hiding his anger.

"I thought it might be a good joining gift. They won't like me much because I'm a reincarnated devil, so I thought the blade of the original Lucifer, and something to hurt the current Lucifer would turn things in my favour, I like their ideology more than the your pacifistic approach after all. Besides Katerea Leviathan is seriously sexy, I want her."

"Do you even care about how a war would hurt Rias?" he asks angrily.

"Of course, she's mine. I won't let anything hurt her."

"At least you have some small conscious. I can't let you give the Old Satan's either the blade or the pictures, they'd use the blade as a rallying point to recruit more to their cause. And I won't let my wife have her reputation disgraced by those pictures. You realise I could just kill you don't you? Tiamat is very strong, but that is a fight I could win, with Grayfia's help." he asks glaring at me, I smirk and draw Caliburn and use it's holy aura, I can see Grayfia physically wince at the light, Sirzechs shows no pain but I can see his HP dropping. I pass it backwards to Tiamat who grips it tightly as she glares at Sirzechs.

"Sure, maybe you could beat Tiamat, but I nullified your powers of destruction with my Nullification Gear when I first arrived. Besides even if I didn't it's not can you beat Tiamat, it's can you beat Tiamat while she has Caliburn, the answer is a obvious no. You're strong, but this isn't a fight you can win."

"I- very well, back to the point, what do you want? What will it take to keep you away from the Old Satan Faction?" he says showing some worry at Tiamat's barely hidden rage.

"Not much, I've always wanted a maid, all I want is to lend yours."

"You are either very brave or very stupid." he grounds out glaring at me.

"That's my price, she managed to keep me from her precious 'womanhood' when I was using her as a sex toy. That's what I want, I want your wife to strip and fuck me, right here, in front of you." I say smirking at them, Grayfia looks angry, but not surprised.

"My wife is not something I will bargain." he snarls at me.

"Then we have nothing to discuss."

**\- Lemon Starts - **

"I'll do it." Grayfia interrupts as Sirzechs rises in anger.

"Grayfia?! No, we will not play his game. I cannot ask this of you." Sirzechs says.

"I won't let a civil war break out when I can stop it, you know the Old Satan Faction would use this to displace you, they've been trying since you took the position. If that means giving this... man my body then so be it." she says calmly as she starts undoing her maid outfit.

"I- I will make you pay for this boy. I don't know how, or when but I will make you suffer." he says defeatedly as Grayfia removes her dress pulling it over her head, she's wearing black lace this time, without pause she undoes her bra and pulls it from her body, just as quickly she pulls her panties off standing before us both completely naked.

"I'm sure you will, but for now you can just enjoy the show, get over here Grayfia, I want those pouty lips wrapped around my dick." I say undoing my trousers and pulling my hard dick from my boxers. Fun fact Sirzechs is actually very well endowed himself, but I use [Alter Reality] to give him a micro penis, and a complex over it. I want Grayfia to enjoy herself, making sure she has only ever had disappointing sex in the past is one way to help that.

Sirzechs looks at the wall as Grayfia obeys kneeling in front of me and wrapping her lips around my dick, I alter her mind slightly as she starts sucking altering her reason for accepting, it's her guilty secret, she enjoyed her time with me, and wanted a reason to get a repeat. That's not what happened but that's what she remembers.

Mind Magic is fun.

Her blowjob becomes more enthusiastic as her memories change, she looks up at me with hidden lust in her eyes. Using [Sensation Amplifier] I increase her pleasure by 2x. The result is almost immediate as she takes me deeper letting out a small moan as she swirls her tongue around my dick, Sirzechs is trying to look anywhere but at us. I use [Alter Reality] to alter him slowly, small breasts start growing, before becoming larger and larger as his face becomes more feminine. It happens incredibly slowly, but his body becomes increasingly curvy as he becomes a she. I mess with her mind turning her arousal up as she turns her attention to her wife deepthroating me, I pull her head off me and cum hard, covering her face with my hot sperm. Grayfia keeps her mouth open swallowing the cum that lands in her mouth.

I grab her and bend her over the table facing her 'husband' as I get behind her and push my dick against her pussy.

"How's it feel to know that everything you did to stop me from fucking you was for nothing? I always get what I want Grayfia."

"Just do it already..." she replies coldly, hiding the lust in her voice, but her pussy is dripping wet as I thrust in claiming the hole she kept from me. She fails to keep in her moan as I start pounding into her, reaching forward I grab her hair and pull it forcing her to look at Sirzechs as I take her hard against the table. One of Sirzechs hands slides into her trousers as she masturbates to the sight of her wife being taken in front of her. Before long Grayfia cums, tightening down on my dick as she lets out a small scream. As she cums I hit her with [Evil Domination], changing her loyalty to me.

Smirking at Sirzechs I create a clone that goes behind her and starts molesting her over her clothes, she glares briefly but stops as the clone removes her top and plays with her sensitive nipples, my alterations to her mind preventing her from complaining.

Before long she is stripped naked as my clone gropes her body, he's sucking and biting her breasts as he fingers her. Despite this she never takes her eyes of Grayfia as I thrust into her. With a deep grunt I slam into her one last time cumming directly into her womb as she cums again. Pulling out the clone takes my place flipping her over and fucking her while she's on her back, Grayfia leans up and kisses her clone as I pull Sirzechs onto her knees.

"Not so powerful now are you, Great Satan?" I taunt as I rub my dick, still covered in mine and Grayfia's mixed juices, against her face. With my free hand I grip her hair and pull her face against my crotch and use [Evil Domination] on her, she puts up no fight as I force my dick into her mouth, her inexperienced tongue licks at my dick as I start thrusting into her mouth, A Great Satan on her knees like the cock hungry whore she is, perfect. Now I just need Serafall Leviathan, fortunately her sister will help me with that.

I start fucking her face harder, pounding her mouth until I cum with a laugh, the all powerful Satan takes my load willingly, swallowing as much as she can until I pull out and let out the rest onto her face, before she recovers I pull her up and throw her over her wife, they are face to face as Sirzechs leans over Grayfia.

They kiss as I push into Sirzechs still virgin pussy, I altered their past so they used magic to make their daughter Millicent, Sirzechs has never even had a strap on in her, she was always the on giving it to Grayfia.

As they make out me and my clone take them hard, they moan into each others mouths as they both cum around our dicks, pounding away into Sirzechs tightening pussy I reach around and grope her tits, they are soft and sensitive. When I genderbended her I just made her a older Rias, giving her Rias curves, just larger.

With a triumphant roar I cum in the Great Satan as she cums again. My clone does the same to Grayfia before vanishing, I put Sirzechs on top of Grayfia face to face and slide my dick between both their pussys. I thrust between them as they make out before slamming into Grayfia. Two more girls down.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

\- Later -

**The Great Satan Sirzechs Lucifer added to your Harem (Servant), you're really moving up in the world**

Pulling my clothes back on I sit down pulling Grayfia next to me as I grope her, she happily moans while Sirzechs sits on my other side.

"Have we convinced you that we are better than the Old Satan's?" she asks coyly, still naked and covered in cum.

"Sure, I might need some more convincing later, but you don't mind that do you?"

"Of course not, we'll convince you as many times as necessary... still we do need to talk about the Phenex situation, Ravel needs to see her family, and Riser needs to be healed, you can keep the others though. Riser bet them and you won, so the Phenex family can't complain. Technically you're in the right with Ravel as well but they won't let that go, you can easily get something from them for her though." Sirzechs says seriously, or as serious as you can be while you're being molested.

"Ravel is mine, she doesn't want to leave my side anyway. I'm going to have her join Kuoh but she won't leave me, even for her family. Why does Riser matter so much anyway? Isn't he some irrelevant 3rd son?"

"It's not his position that's the problem, it's the face that a Pawn of a Gremory was the one that crippled him. It's put a lot of strain on the alliance we have. The Phenex's are demanding that the Gremory heal him, and we can't undo what you did." she admits.

"So you're saying the Gremory Family need something from me?"

"...yes, let me guess you want something from us?" she admits reluctantly.

"Nothing from you, but you aren't technically a part of the Gremory Family due to your position as a Satan, and your Father seems to be upset with me, but I will happily make a deal with your Mother." I say smirking.

"...why are you like this? Very well I will pass on the message that Ravel will be attending Kuoh, and I will tell my mother that you want to make a deal, you realise that if my Father finds out what you want from her he will make it his life goal to ruin you? And don't pretend you want anything but sex from her." Sirzechs says reluctantly, her mind altered to put me above her family.

"Don't worry about that, that's my problem. But here, take this, consider it a gift to celebrate you becoming mine." I laugh passing Lucifer's Blade to her, her eyes widen as a give away the legendary weapon. I know I have her loyalty, so making her stronger only helps me.

"I- Thank you, I'll make sure my mother comes to meet with you soon... Maybe you come to the underworld soon, you could meet our daughter..." Sirzechs trails off not making eye contact. Looks like I really did a number on her mind, with her offering up her family to please me.

"I will eventually, I'm sure I'll get along great with your daughter, we'll be very close, just like I am with her mothers. Still I think Grayfia should spend two days a week with me,lets say every weekend, you don't mind being my maid do you?" I say as they both get up to leave, neither comment on my suggestive comments about their daughter, unwilling to try and stop me from claiming her as I have them. God I love [Evil Domination].

"Of course not. I will see you this Saturday, Master." Grayfia promises with a smile, she'll be great now that she's mine.

They both get dressed as I watch, saying their goodbyes they leave through a portal. I dismiss Tiamat after taking Caliburn back, sending her to Nazarick.

That went well, got both of them, set up my capture of Venelana and Millicent, Pissed of Lord Phenex and Gremory.

Still I want to take a break from this place, before going into the Kokabiel arc. But before I leave I want Rias, she's one of the main reasons I came here after all. And I want Yasaka and Kunou. That loli fox and milf fox will be mine. Yasaka has some of the best tits in DxD and she's on par with ultimate class Devils, and I do like useful girls. And Kunou is an adorable loli, I want to take the innocent princess and just ruin her.

Guess I need to make a trip to Kyoto soon.

Heading out of the schoolhouse I get an odd feeling, I can't be bothered to deal with school after this so I'm going home. As I leave the odd feeling continues, I know I'm being followed but why should I care? I can handle whoever is after me. As I approach my apartment a barrier rises around me so I stop and turn around to my newest victim.

"About time, stalking isn't nice you know?" I taunt as five fools approach me. In the lead is a decently good looking young man wearing a mix between a Japanese school uniform and ancient Chinese attire wielding a spear that glows with power, I might need to take this seriously, the True Longinus is no joke. Hello Cao Cao, I thought Le Fay would come for revenge sooner. Georg lurks behind him in a a red coat, need to be careful of his magic, I don't want to be thrown into the dimensional gap, I want Ophis but I'll get her on my own terms. Heracles sneers at me as he stands by Cao Cao. Jeanne is next to him readying her Rapier.

And behind them is Le Fay, glaring at me with hate in her eyes. She's wearing her stupid school uniform, cape and over the top hat while she sits on her broom. Could she be more cliché? I'm going to enjoy breaking her. But first before they can do anything I use [Arena of the Divine] dragging us all into a Roman coliseum, no one can leave here without my permission, so they can't escape. They all look around in confusion and shock except Cao Cao who gives the arena a glance before approaching me calmly.

"Impressive, I didn't even feel any magic from that, it's a shame you chose to throw away your humanity, you could have been great. Unfortunately you took something of ours, I require it back. Where is Excalibur Ruler?" Cao Cao starts, could have been great? I'm far beyond great. I casually draw the Excalibur and spin it in my hands.

"I only took what was mine, Arthur was nothing more than a pathetic thief, disowned for stealing what was never his. He deserved his death." I say smirking at Le Fay as tears fill her eyes.

"Regardless the Hero Faction still have need of it, you will hand it over." Cao Cao says pointing his spear at me. '[Time Manipulation, Freeze]'

Once time has stopped I walk up to Cao Cao and punch him in the stomach, before using '[Plunder]', fun fact, while I have to 'defeat' targets I want to plunder the Game has a weird definition of defeat. Hitting him while he can't fight back is enough as I technically won the fight even if it only lasted one second. I just have to attack and then disengage, if I did more damage than they did it counts as defeating them.s

**Skill Plundered [True Longinus]**

**[True Longinus] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Allows the user to summon True Longinus, specifically Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin, which has seven orbs each with their own abilitie****s. ****Chatsuka Ratana can destroy weapons, Itsutei Ratana can stop the special abilities of women, Atsusa Ratana can Teleport any it touches, Mala Ratana can reflect attacks, Hatsutei Ratana can lift what the orb touches, Kahabatei Ratana can create warriors to fight for the user and Balinayaka Ratana can use a incredibly destructive power.**

I am not taking any chances with a weapon that can kill gods, I summon it and stab Georg in the chest with it before walking back to my spot and unfreezing time.

"Or Alternatively I could just kill you all, thanks for the toy though." I taunt as Cao Cao's eyes widen at the spear I'm leaning on, Georg's pained scream attracts their attention as he collapses into a pool of blood, '[Plunder]'

**Skill Plundered [Dimension Lost]**

**[Dimension Lost] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Grants the user the ability to block any attack with the mist it creates, and transport anything within the mist to any location the user wishes. The mist can turn into a barrier that will trap targets within it in a different space.**

"Wait! How did you? Why can I sense Georg's Sacred Gear within you!?" Cao Cao asks panicking for the first time.

"It's my true ability, I can steal the abilities of those I defeat. Thanks for the meal." I laugh playing with the True Longinus.

"I cannot die here, my ambition cannot be stopped. We can make a deal, there is no reason for us to be enemies!" Cao Cao starts desperation colouring his tone.

"You can leave on two conditions, One, you tell your boss Ophis I want to speak with her. And Two, you leave the other three behind, I could use the entertainment. Alternatively I could just destroy you with True Longinus or Summon Tiamat and have her slaughter you..."

"I- is there no way to convince you to return my spear to me?"

"Obviously not, you misjudged your target, this is the price." I say as I eject him from my arena and turn to the last three.

As I do Heracles rushes me as he tries using Variant Detonation to blow me up I calmly stab him through the heart with True Longinus, pulling it out he collapses his eyes wide in disbelief, an arrogant fool. '[Plunder]'

**Skill Plundered [Variant Detonation]**

**[Variant Detonation] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Allows the user to generate explosions on anything they come in contact with.**

Turning to the more interesting two I smirk at Jeanne and Le Fay as they look at me in horror, I suppose they thought this would be easy with their strength and numbers. Sorry but I'm playing with god mode on.

"Hi Cousin! So, how have you been?" I ask smirking at Le Fay.

"You're a monster..." she whimpers out as I walk towards the two survivors.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"Correct, unfortunately for you, you're stuck here with this monster. You two have a simple choice, obey and entertain me, or disobey and be erased from existence. I'm sure you have powers worth taking. For now, [Strip]." I say while playing with the True Longinus making it clear that I could kill them both in an instant. Both their outfits disappear immediately piling on the ground. Both the blondes cover themselves quickly. I have no issue with Jeanne so I'll deal with her quickly.

"Jeanne, come here." I order, she hesitates until I raise True Longinus slightly, seeing me preparing to destroy her she rushes to me, no longer covering herself as she stands with her hands at her side, terrified. I've just casually dismantled the hero faction without breaking a sweat she's smart enough to know that her life depends on her obedience. Reaching froward I grab her modestly sized tits and grope her, as I kiss her, she puts up no fight opening her mouth passively as slight tears form in her eyes, I don't dislike her so I use [Evil Domination] immediately, she starts to kiss back as her tears disappear, moaning into my mouth as I grope her. After a moment I move away walking to Le Fay who has fallen to her knees in defeat, she's been trying to use her magic, but in my Arena I make the rules.

With Jeanne happily trailing behind me I use [Creation of all Things] to create a double bed in the middle of the arena and pull Le Fay towards it. Tossing her onto her back I send a mental order to Jeanne, she giggles cheerfully as she goes above Le Fay and holds her hands in place above her head.

"Jeanne?! What are you doing!?" Le Fay asks shocked as her former ally smiles down at her as she is held in place. She struggles kicking her feet around but Jeanne is a fighter, and Le Fay is a mage, she can't escape with her meagre strength.

"She's mine now, it's a talent of mine. Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough." I say as I strip naked and climb onto the bed holding her legs apart. Her struggles intensify in fear, I wonder which she is more scared about, the violation of her body, or of her mind? I suppose it doesn't matter as I lay on top of her pushing my hard dick into her virgin pussy, she's extremely tight. She starts angrily threatening me but I order Jeanne to reposition herself, she obeys sitting on Le Fay's face facing away from her as she leans down to keep Le Fay's hands pinned. Le Fay's words become muffled as Jeanne grinds her wet pussy over her mouth. I start moving, thrusting into the formerly untouched pussy.

Wait is this Incest? With the changes I made to my background she's technically my blood cousin. Ehh, who cares? Any hole is a goal.

**Trait gained for fucking your cousin**

**[Keep it in the Family]**

**Not even family members are safe from your endless lust**

Yeah yeah, whatever, Hot girls are hot girls. I can't let something like 'family' stop me. It's not like I'm going to get her pregnant.

Reaching up I grope her small chest, making a small electrical charge with [Lightning Manipulation] I shock her nipples, laughing at her squeals.

"If you don't want to be punished I suggest you start licking." I taunt as I shock her again, she can't respond but I can see her tongue leave her mouth and start licking Jeanne's pussy, Jeanne moans and starts grinding on Le Fay faster.

Stopping my electrical punishment I go back to thrusting faster, before long I let myself cum inside her, painting her womb white. Pulling out I watch as Jeanne cums hard moaning as she covers Le Fay's face in her juices. Jeanne gets off Le Fay moving to my side, she pushes her naked body against me, slowly jerking me off as I look at Le Fay, she doesn't look so impressive now, Jeanne's love juices all over her face and my cum leaking from her pussy. She looks at me with tears in her eyes as I move them both, putting Jeanne on her back and Le Fay on top of her, Jeanne immediately kisses Le Fay as she gropes her ass, after a few good gropes she spreads Le Fay's ass cheeks for me. I love [Evil Domination], once my girls have changed they live to make me happy. Taking Jeanne's invitation I press my dick against Le Fay's ass and push in, I thought her pussy was tight, I was wrong. Her ass squeezes my dick making it hard to move as I slowly thrust into her, I can hear her whimpers muffled by Jeanne's mouth.

As I start to move faster I reach around and molest Le Fay's small tits from behind, Jeanne moves one of her hands and starts fingering Le Fay, her whimpers turning into reluctant moans. I start moving faster as I reach forwards and pull her on her hair, with a deep thrust I cum again, as I fill her ass I use [Evil Domination] again. I really have no issue with Le Fay, hell her attempt at revenge brought me three new Sacred Gears.

Pulling out I sit with my back against the headboard as both girls start using their mouths to pleasure me, Jeanne takes my dick into her mouth as Le Fay sucks on my balls, both looking up at me with lust and adoration. This is the life.

\- Later -

Pulling out of Jeanne I send my new pets to the servants quarters of Nazarick, today is going really well, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Jeanne and Le Fay all in one day.

**Jeanne happily joined your Harem (Pet)**

**Le Fay Pendragon happily joined your Harem (Pet)**

Might as well keep it up since it's going so well, I teleport to the Youkai Factions territory in Kyoto immediately feeling someone watching me, pausing time I search for my prey, it doesn't take long thanks to magic before I find my target. Wearing a shrine maidens outfit she is walking as another Youkai escorts her, I grab her and pull her into a cell in Nazarick, before returning to Kyoto. I hide in my shadow form before releasing my time freeze, immediately I hear a roar of rage as Kunou's disappearance is noticed by the all powerful Yasaka, I smirk as she immediately appears where her daughter was moments ago, she orders the Youkai to search the forest we are in, as they leave I step from the shadows, her attention immediately turns to me.

"Where is my daughter? Answer quickly and I'll give you a quick death worm." she snarls as she grabs me and lifts me from the ground.

"I've sent her to a cell in my prison, and feel free to kill me, it won't stop my people from ripping that adorable daughter of yours to pieces when I don't return." I say smirking down at her, she snarls again before dropping me.

"What do you want boy? Answer quickly!" she growls out glaring at me, I walk forwards and grab the front of her golden kimono and pull it down, it barely covered her breasts anyway but I pull it down to her waist revealing the biggest tits I have ever seen, her eyes widen in rage but she says nothing as I grope the gargantuan tits, wrapping my lips around one of her large puffy nipples.

"You would risk all this for simple pleasure?" she asks in disbelief. I bite down making her yelp before taking my lips away from her chest.

"Pretty much, you're coming with me, behave and I won't have your daughter killed." I laugh still playing with her massive tits.

"Very well, but know that if my daughter is harmed I will stop at nothing to destroy you." she sneers at me. I laugh and grab her pulling her against me

as I move us both to her daughters cell. Pushing me away she rushes to her daughter checking her over in worry, once she is convinced that Kunou is unharmed she turns to me and smirks as she attempts to use her fox fire to kill me, her smirk lasts until her magic fails to obey her. I laugh and walk past her sitting on the cell bed, pulling my dick from my trousers.

"In this place, I am God. You can't use your powers or strength here. Now get over here and wrap those fat tits around my dick."

"Here? In front of my daughter? At least let us go somewhere private before you make me do this..." she says angrily, realising that her great power is useless here.

"No, either you come over here, or I'll send you back and your daughter can take your place." I say taunting her as I leer at the tiny loli hiding behind her mother. Yasaka widens her eyes as she hides her daughter behind her, she turns around and whispers to her daughter, telling her to look away, and that everything will be fine. Turning back she walks towards me, her massive tits jiggling as she does before dropping to her knees in front of me, lifting her tits up she wraps my dick between her marshmellowy breasts, moving them up and down.

"You don't need to waste your time with a little girl when there's a real woman in front of you, she can't please you like this." she moans out sultrily, trying desperately to keep my attention on her and not her daughter, while she is distracted I use shadow binds to spin Kunou around and gag her, she is pinned against the wall, forced to look at us as her mother takes the tip of my dick into her mouth and starts licking. Each of her nine tails is bound to the wall with shadow. Kunou can only see the back of her mothers head as she starts bobbing her head taking my dick deeper. I smirk at Kunou as she turns red, moving a shadow tentacle under her shrine maiden outfit brushing against her tiny pussy, the gag prevents her from making any sound. Using mind magic I ensure that even if she could Yasaka can't notice anything happening to her daughter.

I push Yasaka's head deeper as she obediently taking my dick into her throat as she fondles my balls, she's good at pretending to want this, but I know her obedience is just a way to keep me focused on her not Kunou, as she deepthroats me I pull back and cum on her face, pulling her up I toss her onto the bed, pulling her kimono open fully. I push her onto her hands and knees as I climb behind her and thrust in, with a smirk I turn to Kunou who has had her outfit stripped by the tentacles, she can she her mother getting fucked from the side as she is pinned against a walk in only a small white pair of panties. With a thought two tentacles slide under the sides of her panties and rip them from her leaving her completely naked, I leer at her tiny body as she struggles against her binds, I pull the tentacles away leaving her bound but untouched, I want to be the first in the loli pussy.

Pulling on Yasaka's hair I force her head up as I pound into her hot pussy. With my free hand I reach around and grope her massive tits. Thrusting hard I use [Evil Domination] on the most powerful Youkai, she starts to moan as I fuck her harder, her hips move back to meet my thrusts as she turns her head and sultrily smiles at me, this time her lust is real. I thrust deep within and cum inside her. As I pull out I have the shadows pull Kunou to the bed, placing her next to her mother, she struggles as tears pour down her face.

"Yasaka, it's time for Kunou to become a woman, you don't mind do you?" I ask as I slide a single finger into Kunou's unbelievably tight pussy.

"I- No, it's best she learns this from someone like you, go on, make my daughter a real woman." she says as she lays next to her daughter. I dismiss the shadow gagging her and smirk down at her.

"You heard your mother, Kunou. You should be thankful that I'm dong this for you." I say as I pull my finger out and press the tip of my dick against her slightly wet pussy, thankfully Yasaka lubricated me enough for this.

"Who would be thankful for this? Get off me!" she yells struggling beneath me. Yasaka frowns in anger, for just a moment I think that she has broken free of [Evil Domination] but she glares at her daughter.

"I didn't raise you to be so rude, thank our master now! He's your new daddy now, and you have to obey him, even if he wants his disobedient daughters body, do you understand? Or do you need punishing?" she sneers, I didn't tell her to do that. Still Kunou looks more surprised than me as she cries at her mothers words. Time to discipline my 'daughter'. With a push I enter her virgin pussy slowly, it takes almost a minute for me to fully enter her as she cries out in pain.

"What do you say, Kunou?" Yasaka asks as she glares down at her daughter.

"Th-Thank you D-Daddy." she cries out quietly, barely audible under her sobs.

"Don't worry, it only hurts at first, you'll love this soon." Yasaka says smiling now at her daughters obedience, she moves behind me hugging me with her tits pressed against my back as she kisses my neck. I start moving slowly thrusting into Kunou, I think I would actually break her if I want at my normal speed. Before long I can feel my release approach, Kunou is just too tight for me to last more than a few minutes. With one last thrust I fill her with cum.

"Yes, go on. Make me a grandmother!" Yasaka says excitedly as she sees the cum leaking from Kunou's stretched pussy. I lean down and [Evil Domination] Kunou, still crying slightly she smiles up at me.

"Thank you Daddy." she says shyly, this is some next level kink but I lean down kiss her gently

"No Problem, cutie." I say as she blushes and looks away.

\- Later -

Letting myself cum I cover both their faces as they happily serve me on their knees, Kunou pushes her mother out of the way and takes the top into her head, swallowing as much as possible before smirking at her pouting mother, getting up I redress myself as they follow my lead, I take a moment to stroke my 'daughters' hair and fox ears before I move us all back to the forest in Kyoto, just after we left.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

"Remember this was a false alarm, Kunou was trying out some illusions. All you have to do is go about your days as normal, I'll make sure to visit you both." I say giving them both a kiss as I say my goodbyes, Kunou latches onto my leg, it would be cute if she wasn't rubbing her face against my crotch, Yasaka gives a smile and coaxes Kunou away as I leave.

**Yasaka has joined your Harem (Lover)**

**Kunou has joined your Harem as your 'daughter'. (Daughter) (Seriously?)**

Hey the daughter thing was Yasaka's idea not mine. I mean yeah I enjoyed it but still. Almost ready to get going to the next world now, but first there's one girl I want, sending Rias a message I ask her to meet me at my apartment after school. She replies immediately, promising to be there. Teleporting home I lay on my bed and shut my eyes for a moment.

**Quest Complete!**

**[Birth of the Harem Emperor, part 3]**

**Objective : Build a Harem of 50 people**

**Reward : Harem Emperor Perk, 100+ CHA, final part unlocked**

**Quest Added**

**[Birth of the Harem Emperor, Finale]**

**Objective : Build a Harem of 500 people**

**Reward : Harem God Perk**

**Perk Gained [Harem Emperor], perk [Harem King] removed**

**[Harem Emperor]**

**Removes all jealousy in Harem Members**

**Removes neglect completely allowing you to leave Harem members alone without consequences **

**Massively increases chance of Targets being willing to cheat on their partners with you**

**All woman (and traps) will desire you, though some may try to hide it, all lesbians will become bisexual for you alone**

Huh, I guess I've reached 50 already, a check on the list shows 53, guess these four were enough to push me over. Wait, then it should have completed after Jeanne and Le Fay, the fuck Game?

**...I forgot.**

What? Ignoring the Game for a moment I look over the perk, it just gets better and better. Not that someone being a lesbian would have stopped me before, but it does help a little. Still I want to take a nap until Rias arrives.

\- Later -

As someone shakes me I open my eyes, suppressing the urge to destroy them, getting up I see Rias standing next to my bed in only a red pair of lace underwear, without saying anything she leans in and kisses my deeply. I suppose I can accept being awoken for this. After a few minutes of making out she backs away and smiles at me.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"You wanted me? Here I am..." she says as she reaches back and pulls her bra off. "Asia let me in, you saved me from Riser, it's only right I thank you, and I know exactly what you want, I've seen the way your eyes watch me..." she smirks as she pulls my quilt away and climbs into my lap, I sleep naked so my dick presses against her lace panties as she leans down and kisses me again grinding against me after a moment she pulls back and smirks as she moves down my body, wrapping my dick in between her soft breasts as she starts bouncing her chest up and down, kissing the tip of my dick as it peeks out from her cleavage.

She smiles sultrily at me as she gives me a boobjob, Yasaka's might have been bigger, but Rias's are far softer. Before long I can feel myself about to cum, Rias smirks as she takes the head into her mouth and swirls her tongue around the tip, I cum hard as she locks her eyes with mine, swallowing the entire load without pause. After I stop she stands up and pulls her panties down pausing to let me see all of her, she has a small strip of red hair above her wet pussy. After a moment she lowers herself into my lap, taking my dick to the hilt without pause. She winces for a moment as she loses her virginity but after a pause she starts moving, riding me faster as she gets use to the feeling. She leans down so we are face to face.

"I love you, despite your flaws, your many many flaws. I want you to know that I truly love you." she whispers as she kisses me, I ignore the tightening in my chest and the my slightly red cheeks as she says that. But still, many flaws? OK yeah fine. I start thrusting up to meet her as she bounces. She moans into my mouth as I do, spinning us around I put her onto her back and start thrusting into her hard as she moans loudly, I pretend to ignore Asia peeking through my slightly open door with a red face, she can watch if she wants to. Before long I cum hard, filling Rias up as she moans out in orgasm. Looking up at me with a look I am all too familiar with she wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me back inside her as I attempt to pull out. Albedo gets that look, as does Tiamat. Damn it, another one?

\- Later -

Laying next to Rias and Asia (who snuck in at some point, one minute I was pulling out of Rias the next Asia was riding me) I wince slightly at the soreness, they are both insatiable. I don't know what day it is any more, but I was victorious, the unstoppable beast that is Rias's libido has been conquered and she is asleep. I think my dick is going to rebel if I try again without rest. Fuck it, time to sleep.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

\- Later -

**Rias Gremory forced her way into your Harem (Lover)**

**Quest Complete!**

**[The King is Dead, Long live the Emperor]**

**Objective : Prevent Issei Hyoudou from gaining a Harem by any means necessary **

**Reward : Wife Stealer Perk, Dream Crusher Trait**

**Perk Gained [Wife Stealer]**

**[Wife Stealer]**

**Women with partners will find you far more attractive than they should.**

**Even the most faithful will find you hard to resist, the less faithful may even decide pursue you without any action from you**

**Trait Gained [Dream Crusher]**

**[Dream Crusher]**

**You hate these protagonists ranting about how they are going to be 'Hokage' or 'King of the Pirates' or other such nonsense, so you decided to specialises in crushing peoples dreams**

It's nice to have that finished after all this time. And I do like ruining dreams, if I have to hear Naruto rant about how he's going to be Hokage even once I'll lock him in his Sexy Jutsu and fuck him till his mind breaks, and then I'll show Luffy what a real pirate looks like as I plunder his ship, kill his crew and make Nami and Robin my slaves.

After a morning quickie with a still insatiable Rias I get out of back and head to my hub portal, saying goodbye to Rias and Asia as they get ready for school. I won't be going with them, I'm taking a break from this world. I'll be back, there are too many hot chicks for me to stay away forever. I even know where I want to go next, the wonderful world of Pokemon. Am I deciding based on a childhood crush of Jesse? Yes. Will that stop me? No.

But before I go on the adventure I've been waiting for since I was a child I have something to do. Heading to the portal I choose my next world. Fate. I haven't forgot the pain of Saber's blade going through me. Illya, Rin, Taiga and Sakura are going to pay dearly for Shirou Emiya's mistakes. But first I want my next servant. Looking through the list I pick an old favourite. I thought about making Artoria come with me but decided not to, this is the perfect time to get another.

"Assassin – Jack the Ripper. Please take care of me, Daddy." the Loli assassin says holding two daggers as she looks up at me, why do people keep calling me Daddy? Whatever.

"Hello Jack, I'm Shiro, your new Master. Come along, it's time to start the Massacre."

**Authors Note : I wanted to reach Pokemon this chapter but decided to stop it here, it'll be the Fuyuki City massacre next time, then onto Pokemon Kanto Region**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 13 : Team Shiro vs Team Shirou (Fate pt1, Pokemon pt1)

**Challenge Mode Quest!**

**Objective :Defeat Shirou Emiya and his team in a 7v7 battle.**

**Reward : Saints Quartz for 10 Servants**

**Hidden Objective : Defeat Team ?**

**Reward : Access to extra classes in the Shop (Ruler, Avenger, Shielder, Moon Cancer, Beast, Foreigner and Alter Ego), Gain ?**

**Hidden Objective : Defeat ?**

**Reward : Gain Title [?], Gain ?**

**Defeat Cost : Artoria Pendragon is Freed, Fate Verse cannot be invaded for 10 years **

**Do you accept? [Yes] [No]**

The fuck? I was just planning on showing up and burning this place to the ground, I already have a quest for this, and I do not like that defeat cost. But I do want the extra classes, also didn't I kill Emiya?

**The advantage to the Multi-Verse is that there is countless versions of every character**

**Shirou Emiya from Unlimited Blade Works has been given the memories of the Stay Night Emiya you killed (He's Pissed)**

...you know what's better than killing a faker? Doing a second time. Fuck it, I won't lose to anyone, bring it on.

**Challenge Mode Quest Accepted!**

**Select your Team.**

Hmm, first of all Demiurge, can't be without my strategist. Then... Shalltear, she does good work when she isn't berserk or mind controlled. Aura and Mare can come as well. I don't want Albedo to join while she is pregnant, if she had a miscarriage I'm fairly certain she would go completely bat shit insane and I am not dealing with that. In fact, let's bring Evileye, I haven't had her do anything since I got her. And then... Le Fay? Get a caster on my team other than me. Choosing my selections all my choices appear in front of me.

"My Lord? What do you require of me?" Demiurge asks quickly kneeling, Shalltear, Aura and Mare follow his example, Le Fay and Evileye take a moment before they join the others. They don't have quite the same fanatical loyalty as the Guardians yet, I wonder why no one is asking about my changed appearance?

**All Minions will recognise you, regardless of any changes**

"We have been challenged, there is a team of seven here who think they can defeat the might of Nazarick, we are here to teach them of their error in judgement."

**Summoning Servants for Chosen Team.**

In front of each member of my team a summoning circle appears attracting their attention, before Demiurge a small girl appears wearing a black military uniform, why am I not surprised?

"I am the Demon Archer Nobunaga, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven! Very Well, I will allow you to be my Master!" Nobunaga Oda says to Demiurge, that makes too much sense. That's my Archer.

Shalltear's Servant appears next, in full black armour which glows with a black aura, it says no words as it makes a strange growling noise while it bows to Shalltear. Hello Lancelot, of course Shalltear got Berserker.

Aura's summoning circle glows as a blonde in a light blue fencing outfit appears holding a rapier.

"My name is Chevalier d'Eon. I am the knight that will protect you and the royalty of France... the Knight of the White Lily!" the boy/girl says kneeling before Aura, there's my Saber.

Mare gets his servant next... of course. A pink haired feminine figure wearing armour with a skirt appears as they spin their sword around playfully.

"Yahoo! My name is Astolfo! From the Rider Class! And and... umm, nice to meet you!" the trap happily says to the other trap, very funny Game.

**I thought it was suitable.**

Le Fay gets her servant next as a white cloaked figure appears with a carefree smile on his face.

"Greetings Master. I am Merlin, people call me the Mage of Flowers. But you can just call me Merlin. I don't care for formalities." the Grand Caster introduces himself, Le Fay looks like she's having a panic attack at the legendary mages appearance. Still fucking Merlin himself, there's no way we can lose.

Evileye is the last to get her summon as a green haired figure in a long white cloak appears.

"Servant, Lancer. Enikdu. Your call has activated me. Please use me as you wish. Mercy is unnecessary, Master." Enikdu says gently towards their new master.

Now that we all have our servants we get teleported to a large meeting room, with the other team appearing at the same time. Shirou Emiya is in the lead, followed by his new servant, Mordred. I can't see under her helmet but I can feel her rage from here. Illyasviel von Einzbern follows, with Penthesilea following casually swinging her giant spiked ball as they both glare at me. Heh, looks like Shirou has been telling stories.

Sakura Matou is next to her with Medusa by her side, I can' tell from under the blindfold but she seems angry as well. Rin is on Emiya's other side with Orion following behind, she might be glaring but I'm too busy staring at Orion's massive tits to check. Luviagelita Edelfelt is next to Rin, Semiramis as her side. Bazett Fraga McRemitz is behind them, Scáthach lurking behind as her red eyes zero in on me. And finally Chloe von Einzbern is stood off to the side with Medea standing in front of her.

My team is going to crush these fools, Emiya Shirou glares at me as he goes to rush me, but he's stopped by Rin.

"There will be no fighting until the battle begins. We are all gathered here to begin this battle for the fate of Fuyuki City." a white haired woman wearing church robes starts, behind her a sneering man with golden armour looks over us with red eyes, Hello Gilgamesh. Wait, Gilgamesh isn't a ruler, he's a Archer. Well it's not like there aren't others who fit into multiple classes, and Gilgamesh is definitely Ruler material.

"For those who are not yet aware, this battle has been created to give the people of this world a chance to fight against the otherworldly invader, Shiro. He will be leading Team Black. While Shirou of our world will be leading Team Red. The rules are simple, fight until one team surrenders, dies or can no longer fight. If Team Red win, Shiro will be forced to release the Saber known as Artoria Pendragon from his prisons, and he will leave this world and not return for 10 years. If Team Black win, Shiro gets a reward I don't know the details off, this 'Game' rewarding him for his victory, and he is permitted to do what he wishes to the defeated team." Caren Hortensia explains. As Artoria is mentioned, Emiya's glare intensifies as does the anger of Mordred, Rin keeps him held to stop him from rushing me.

"This 'Game' of Shiro's has provided the battlefield, a empty abandoned town to battle in, once this introduction is over, you will all be teleported into the town, you cannot leave until the battle is over. I wish you luck, Team Red. Our world is counting on you to stop this... monster wearing the skin of a man." she continues briefly glaring at me, well that's not fair, what a biased judge. As she finishes we are moved again, appearing in a run down park, Team Red nowhere in sight.

"Demiurge, take charge here. I am taking my Assassin Jack and tracking the enemy team down. Keep on guard for the enemy assassin, the woman wearing the black and gold dress." I order moving quickly as I cast [Invisibility] on myself and Jack and set off to find my prey. I want to pick off some of them early. With my ridiculous LCK stat I just pick a direction and start walking it doesn't take long before I stumble on someone who had the same idea as me.

"Come along Assassin, we will show Tohsaka in that her concern was completely unfounded, once we take this beast Shiro's head we can end this pointless battle, Shirou will see my magnificence when I save his precious Saber for him, Ohohohoho." Luviagelita says laughing as she casually wanders the streets without even trying to hide. I'm glad this arrogant bitch just served herself up to me so easily.

"Jack, use Maria the Ripper on Semiramis." I order as I create a blade and sneak up on Luviagelita, as Jack uses her noble phantasm and ambushes her fellow assassin, slicing her repeatedly. I put my blade to Luviagelita throat. As Semiramis tries to attack back I use my Nullification Gear to nullify her attempt, Jack jumps on the opening cutting open Semiramis's stomach without hesitation, as expected of Jack the Ripper. Slicing at Semiramis's heels Jack knocks her to the ground, jumping on her back and putting her blades against her throat. Such a good 'daughter' I have.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Non-Con, Tentacles, Loli)**

"Let go of me, how dare you touch me you brute!" Luvia rants as she struggles against my grip, I use [Time Manipulation] to freeze time for everyone but the four of us, I don't want anyone interrupting this. I don't like the haughty noble cliché characters. I have a lot to do today so I don't want to spend to much time on a unimportant character like her, dragging her over to a metal railing nearby I bend her over it so she is almost completely bent forward, her head near the ground as she struggles. My shadows capture her hands and legs and hold them against the ground as I flip her long blue dress up and over her waist, tearing her white lace underwear off her body. She panics as I start undoing my belt, even is she can't see anything in her current position.

"You! Get off me immediately! Let me go! I am a noble woman, you cannot do this to me! Assassin! HELP ME!" she screams as I calmly turn to where Semiramis is being pinned by a girl half her size, covered in blood. She tries to rise but Jack stabs her through the shoulder pinning her to the ground as the blade comes out the other side.

Laughing at this pathetic showing I line myself up and push forward, taking this haughty bitches virginity in a single thrust, I use on hand to spank her pale ass red as I start thrusting, ignoring her screams. She's decently tight, reaching down I tear the front of her dress off and grope her large tits with my other hand. Hearing a moan in pain I turn back to wear Jack has flipped Semiramis over onto her back, she's sitting on her stomach as she cuts at the Assassin with a creepy smile. With one knife at Semiramis's throat she uses the other to cut her dress off, the blade going to deep and leaving a long cut along Semiramis's stomach, once her breasts are revealed Jack starts lightly cutting at them with a insane smile on her face.

Smirking at my crazy Assassin I turn back to Luvia and start really pounding away, shaking the railing with my hard thrusts. Grinning at my complete victory I slam into this high class pussy and cum, painting her womb white with my seed, I pull out and laugh at the sobbing coming from Luvia as she doesn't move from the railing even as the shadows disappear.

Walking over to Semiramis I tell Jack to go and play with Luvia instead as she hops off her victim and runs over to Luvia, I pull Semiramis to her knees, she can't stand with her heels cut but she can still kneel, she glares up at me with anger in her eyes but as she goes to insult me I fill her open mouth with my dick, using her elven ears as grips I pull her mouth along my dick as she glares in rage, looks like the Empress of the Assyrian Empire isn't used to being facefucked. Looking over to Jack I can see Luvia's thighs covered in small cuts, rivers of blood poring down her legs as Jack cuts away at her. With a smile I turn back to the kneeling Empress and start thrusting faster, before pulling out and cumming all over her face.

Staring down at the rage filled Empress I push her onto her back and tear her already damaged dress from her body, grabbing her legs I push them up against her shoulders as I get on top and enter her royal pussy. She starts cursing me, promising vengeance and poisonings in my future, Jack returns to my side, kneeling down next to Semiramis's head as she stares down at the Empress with cold eyes as she plays with her dagger. Semiramis gets the message and shuts up immediately. Looking back as I thrust into my new toy I can see that Luvia has gotten of the railing, no need to worry about her running though as she's simply on her knees sobbing, how weak. The least she could do is try attacking me while I'm distracted. It wouldn't work of course, but it's better than just crying. Turning back to the Assassin under me I smirk down at her as she glares up, furious at the indignity of being used like this. Not quite the royal treatment she is use to I suppose. Speeding up I pound into her as my release approaches, she goes to speak, no doubt not wanting me to finish inside, but as she opens her mouth Jack puts her blade against her throat hard enough to draw blood, silencing her. I pat Jack on her head as I inseminate Semiramis's royal womb.

I pull out laughing at the defeated fool, moving back to Luvia she finally does something as she tries to get up and run, but I grab her blonde drills and pull her in front of me on her knees, pressing my still hard dick against her mouth. She tries to keep her mouth shut but I reach down and hold her nose, after a minute she has to breathe. When she opens her mouth to take a breath I force my dick in. immediately I feel her teeth come down on me, but [Resist Physical] prevents her from harming me as I drag her head along my dick. She doesn't look so noble know, tears running down her face as she is forced to deepthroat a stranger. After enjoying her mouth for a few minutes I cum, releasing my load down her throat, she tries to avoid swallowing with no success, I'm not pulling out so the cum has to go somewhere.

"I would spend some more time with you two, but I have more to defeat." I say calmly as I pull out two collars and stick them on them both sending them to a cell in Nazarick, away from the fight.

"Luviagelita Edelfelt and Assassin have been defeated." Caren's voice rings out, with a undercurrent of horror to it, sounds like I had an audience. Don't worry, you can experience this first hand soon enough.

I head back to the park we started at to find Demiurge grinning he stares down at a bound Sakura, Rin, Orion and Medusa.

"My lord, the fools attempted to attack while you were gone, we sent them retreating but not before we captured these four while they attempted to flee, the false Shirou's shame as he fled was most amusing." Demiurge says proudly.

"You won't get away with this!" Rin shouts angrily.

"Actually I think you'll find I will, you team is already 3 members down. You can't beat us." I taunt as I create a throne for myself, and sit down, with a thought I create a group of clones and with another I create a barrier of shadows covering part of the park.

"Everyone, except you Jack, leave the barrier." I order as they obey, I don't like the way Merlin looked at me before he left. Like a was a puzzle he'd just pieced together, he's going to be a problem. When everyone has left my clones rush forward grabbing Orion and Medusa and ripping their clothes off, Orion is forced to her knees as a clone fucks her tits while Medusa is pushed to the ground, a clone putting her into a mating press as it violates her.

I summon a horde of Tentacles to engulf Sakura, she should feel right at home as they violate her, it's just another average day for her, she puts up no fight as the enter her, passively remaining still as she is lifted into the air in a spread eagle position. All three of her holes are filled by the thick tentacles as she obediently takes two into her hands, she really is a broken girl. I suppose the worms and Shinji broke her before I could.

Smirking at the horrified Rin I send two clones to strip her she struggles pointlessly as her red top and black skirt are ripped away, her black underwear follows, I let her keep her thigh high socks though, they're sexy. Once she is naked I have them carry her over and lower her into my lap, my dick entering her defenceless pussy as they force her down on it. With a smirk I use [Mind Manipulation] to send the image of her being violated to the minds of Team Red.

She's tight, maybe even virgin tight, as I lift her until only the head is inside her, before dropping her back onto my shaft, sitting back I make my shadows do the lifting as she glares at me, my clones go off to join Medusa and Orion, gangbanging the servants. My shadows tell me that there is fighting happening outside, a last desperate push to save Rin and Sakura. They escaped Demiurge once, they won't again. I stroke Rin's thighs admiring them as I fuck her, they really are great. Thrusting up I cum within Rin as she finally shows something other than anger, a tear falling as she is inseminated. Pushing her from my lap I smirk at her on her knees before my throne.

"Start sucking, or I'll tear Sakura's heart from her chest." I order the mage glaring up at me, she goes to speak but Jack puts her Dagger against her throat, before she pulls her in front of me, holding her head against my crotch, with a hateful glare she opens her mouth and takes the head in, slowly moving her head up and down. She's got some good technique, this isn't her first blowjob. As she bobs her head, she swirls her tongue expertly she's not taking it very deep but I can fix that, reaching forward I grab her twin tails and pull her fully against my crotch as her eyes widen. Holding her there for a minute I can see her eyes rolling up as she starts to lose consciousness, her struggles are actually pretty enjoyable. As she faints I pull out, covering her unconscious body with cum as it stains her face and chest.

Moving over to Sakura the tentacle inside her move away as the tentacles position her for me, legs spread facing me, while she's held at the perfect height for me to enter her, she's not tight but it's still enjoyable. She's soaking wet, moaning as I pound into her. She's not new to being violated, her brother saw to that.

"Could you be any looser? You're a whore, Sakura. This is all you'll ever be good for." I taunt, trying to get any reaction from her. She says nothing, barely even responding to my words.

"Were you hoping Shirou would care for you? You're used goods, no one will ever love you." I sneer, her eyes widen temporarily, my words hitting close to home, but she simply closes them again, still not responding, I suppose after years of rape from her brother and a pit of worms she's pretty calm about this. This is boring, '[Evil Domination]'. Seeing her react finally brings a smile to my face, she opens her eyes smiling at me gently as I take her hard, she's just so boring, leaning forwards I catch one of her bouncing tits with my mouth and bite down, she yelps but Evil Domination makes her fanatically loyal to me, if I want to bite her she won't do anything to stop me. As I fuck her faster I bite down hard enough to draw blood, a coppery taste fills my mouth as she moans in pain. With a final thrust I cum inside her and pull out. She still barely reacts, what a boring girl. Entering her mind I remove all memories of her brother and the worms, replacing them with me, her memories altering to remember a long relationship as my Sub, also erase Shirou completely, removing any memory she has of him. Maybe this will make her interesting?

Moving over I dismiss my clones who were fucking Medusa and Orion and use my shadows to bind both their hands behind their backs, before manoeuvring them onto their knees, picking Medusa first I brutally facefuck her, violating her mouth hard and fast as I pull Orion up and into my side as I grope her ass, kissing her deeply. As I dominate Orion's mouth with my tongue I force Medusa to take me completely to the hilt, enjoying her gagging at the size. After a few minutes I pull out and cum across her face, covering her blindfold in my sperm.

Pushing Medusa onto her back I put Orion on top of her as I mount them, taking Orion's tight ass while I grope her fat tits. As I pound the heroic servants ass I lean forward and bite her neck, enjoying her moans of pain as I take her hard. I do have things to do soon so I speed up, bruising her pale ass with my hard thrusts. Before long my release catches up with me and I fill her intestines with my sperm, I pull out and get up, looking over the four violated girls around me with a grin.

As much as I would want to keep this up I should go and have a look outside, creating a clone that starts sending the four off to Nazarick I walk out to see the park all but destroyed, the surviving members off Team Red on the ground wounded as their servants are beaten by the superior strength and numbers of our team. Shirou glares at me as he attempts to stand, but as he goes to shout a voice rings out.

"Rin Tohsaka, and Archer, and Sakura Matou and Rider, have been defeated." Caren's voice fills the park, with a disgusted tone. Shirou's eyes widen as I smirk at him.

"You lost, Shirou Emiya." I laugh as I walk towards him, as he goes to stand I have my shadows pin him to the ground. Penthesilea swings her iron spiked ball at me but it is easily stopped as Lancelot blocks it, before rushing her and impaling her through the chest, she disappears into shards of light, damn it, I wanted to have some fun with her. Scáthach tries to spear Lancelot but it's blocked by Astolfo before Chevalier d'Eon stabs her from behind, killing her almost instantly. Stop killing my toys damn it. Medea looks around before throwing her staff away and raising her arms in defeat, Merlin smirks at her as she does, Mordred is heavily wounded, looks like she didn't go down without a fight, before she dies I send her to Nazarick's cells, Lupusregina can heal her, then I will reunite her with her 'father' later.

Looking at Bazett I send her to the cells as well, I neither know her nor do I have any quarrel with her. I'll deal with her later.

"I told you I would defile Illya, and no one can say that I am not a man of my word." I say laughing as I grab the homunculus, my clones copy me and grab Chloe and Medea, Medea doesn't put up a fight as she is forced onto her hands and knees, her dress is pulled up and the clone behind her takes her, pulling her hair as he thrusts in, Demiurge takes everyone except Jack away without a word, it's nice when you're minions don't need ordering. He has to physically pull Shalltear away, I remake my shadow barrier before I pull Illya's dress off her as she struggles against me, smirking at the frantically struggling Shirou I push Illya down to her hands and knees, copying my clone as I violate her extremely tight pussy, I can see Chloe meeting the same fate next to me, as my two clones and I all take our victims from behind Jack climbs onto Shirou's back and starts stabbing him, nothing that will kill him but enough to cause some pain.

"You know, this feels familiar. Haven't we done this before?" I mockingly ask Shirou as I pound away into the crying Illya, she's looking at the ground so I pull her hair and force her to look at the Faker. "What did you think was going to happen? You couldn't beat me last time, you can't beat me this time. All you've done is given me plenty of new toys, don't worry Illya here will be taken care off, she's a fun toy, it'd be a shame to break her so quickly."

He goes to shout something but it turns into a pained yell as Jack slashes at one of his eyes, Jack doesn't seem to like people shouting at her 'daddy', laughing at him I speed up taking Illya faster, a pained scream attracts my attention to Chloe who is being anally pounded now, cum leaking from her abused pussy, her face is pushed into her floor as her ass is being taken hard, turning to Medea I see she is naked now, on her knees blowing the clone, also dripping cum from her pussy. Jack's having fun cutting pieces from Shirou, I do like her, she's such a good girl...

Thrusting faster I cum inside Illya as she sobs, Shirou stares at her with tears in his eyes as she collapses into a crying mess when I pull out, she curls up into a ball and sobs as I grab her and pull her back into position, I'm not done with her yet. Getting back behind her I press my lubricated dick against her even tighter asshole. She looks back with terrified eyes as I push forwards with a smirk. I can she her grit her teeth in pain as her ass is split apart by a dick far too big for her tiny ass.

"Beg me, girl. Beg to suck my dick and I won't break this tiny ass." I say coldly pushing forwards slowly.

"Please, let me suck your dick, I'm not big enough for this, please just let me use my mouth!" she quickly replies, desperate to avoid the pain. Pulling out I force her to rise onto her knees and press my dick against her mouth, she immediately opens up and takes it into her small mouth, I can feel her tongue lathering my cock with attention as she reaches up and fondles my balls, I smirk at Shirou as he watches her head bob up and down.

Looking over I can see Chloe wasn't so lucky, she's pinned to the ground as my clone pounds into her formerly virgin asshole, she's biting into her red coat as it's bundled beneath her head, tears falling as her face winces in pain from the rough anal violation. Medea is desperately sucking her clones dick, trying to avoid the treatment Chloe is getting. Turning back to my own girl I pull her off my dick and cum over her face, she quietly accepts the load, still hoping to avoid having her ass torn in two.

I stick a collar on her and send her to join the others. On either side of me my clones copy me sending the others away. Now only the faker remains.

**Luviagelita Edelfelt enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

**Rin Tohsaka enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

**Illyasviel von Einzbern enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

**Chloe von Einzbern enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

**Sakura Matou enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

**Orion enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

**Medusa enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

**Medea enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave) **

**Semiramis enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

**\- Lemon Ends -**

"I should thank you for coming for me, last time I forgot to steal your powers when I killed you, thank you for the chance to fix that. But the winner takes it all, and you only have one last thing for me to take from you. Jack, be a dear and slit his throat for me. Thanks for everything buddy, you've been helpful, I'll send Taiga your love as I give her plenty of mine..." I thank as Shirou cries, looks like he's accepted his defeat, Jack happily slits him throat open, blood gushing from the wound.

"[Plunder]!"

**Skill Plundered [Projection (Trace Version)]**

**[Projection (Trace Version)] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Create duplicates of items from the casters mental image, grants the user the entire history of the item created.**

**Skill Plundered [Unlimited Blade Works]**

**[Unlimited Blade Works] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Produces the countless weapons traced by Counter Guardian EMIYA, each with their own abilities.**

I don't really need them, [Creation of all Things] is better, but Unlimited Blade Works is cool. My head hurts briefly as thousands of swords enter my mind.

"I win." I say smirking, as I dismiss my barrier and join my team while I wait for my victory announcement.

**Nope.**

What? Yes. I won, Shirou's dead, everyone else is either dead or captured, how could I have not won.

**Because you're not the only one who cheats.**

**Caren doesn't want you to win, so I gave her a chance to win.**

"Demiurge, it's not over yet, get ready." I order looking for out for whoever is coming. Because I'm on guard I manage to draw Caliburn and block the red and black spear that flies straight for my heart.

Looking up I can see another team of seven heading towards us. Cu Chulainn (Alter) grabs his spear from where I sent it and rushes at me. I clash with the Berserker. Nobunaga goes to fire at him, before taking cover from James Moriarty's fire, Demiurge sends flames at Moriarty forcing him into cover. I can see Evileye clashing with Carmilla while Enkidu helps. Shalltear and Lancelot rush Emiya (Alter) as he fires at me,

Artoria Pendragon (Alter) attacks Merlin and Le Fay with her black and red blade. While Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) clashes with Astolfo and Chevalier d'Eon, Aura whips at Jeanne but she dodges jumping back and uses her Noble Phantasm, pillars of flame appear around me and I have to jump back as lances shoot from the ground where I was stood, Cu Chulainn rushes me again as he knocks Jack to the side and attempts to spear me again. Just as he is about to reach me he is engulfed in black flames, I can see Demiurge glaring at him as Nobunaga finishes a burning Moriarty off. While Cu Chulainn is distracted by the whole burning alive thing I stab him in the chest with Caliburn.

We have the numerical advantage, we can handle this. In the back I can see Emiya (Alter) getting drained by a furious Shalltear. Three down. Mare is battling Gilles de Rais (Caster) but Lancelot gets behind Gilles and impales him before he can really achieve anything. With Emiya (Alter) down Shalltear charges at Carmilla ripping the staff from her hands as Evileye impales Carmilla with crystal spears.

Jeanne and Artoria are outmatched, we have 14 fighters to their 2. They don't go down without a fight. Artoria manages to hurt Demiurge, cutting along his chest tearing at his suit, but Lancelot sends her flying, as she lands Jack leaps at her stabbing her the eye, Artoria manages to throw Jack off but it's too little too late as Demiurge incinerates her with a look of true rage, I've never seen him get hurt before this. As Artoria screams Jeanne is rushed by a Vampiric Duo. Evileye and Shalltear flank her, Shalltear catches Jeanne's arm as she swings her sword at Evileye, simply tearing it off completely as Evileye lunges for the neck, biting in and draining the heroic spirit. We win.

I momentarily mourn the three hot servants who just died, before remembering that I can still unlock them in the store later.

Are we done now you stupid fucking game?

As if to answer my question a black aura leaves each body before entering Shirou's corpse. Can you please fuck off with the multi stage battle?

Rising up Shirou's corpse glares at us with a red glowing aura. '[Observe]'

**Angra Mainyu (True God)**

**Level EX**

**HP – 100,000,000**

Seriously? Just let me win already. Shouldn't a god have EX HP like me?

**Angra Mainyu does have unlimited HP, the body he is possessing does not.**

Huh, nice to know. The corpse sends a wave of red energy at me, but I use [Dimension Lost] to make a mist to block it, Demiurge blasts him with hellfire, but it barely does 100K damage

**Angra Mainyu (True God)**

**Level EX**

**HP – 99,897,345**

This could be a problem, Demiurge seems as surprised at the minimal damage as I am. Rushing the god I impale him with Caliburn activating it's full holy aura, as I watch his health drop slowly he blasts me back sending me flying past the others. It can't harm me, but still it's annoying to get blasted around.

**Angra Mainyu (True God)**

**Level EX**

**HP – 99,172,655**

Seriously? This is some bullshit, where's my easy wins. '[Time Manipulation]'

**Time Manipulation blocked by Angra Mainyu (True God)**

This is some nonsense. Everyone starts attacking, Nobunaga using her Noble Phantasm blasting the god with countless shots, Merlin is casting with a amused smile on his face. Lancelot rushes the god but after one good hit he is backhanded away, when he lands he doesn't rise, he isn't dead but he's in a bad state. Jack stabs him in the back before retreating as he turns, dodging the retaliatory attack, I focus on my mist, covering my team. It's not nice being shoved into a support role but this guy is insane, I'm not letting my team get beaten, I don't want to 1v1 this asshole. I block his red energy blasts as he tries to take out Evileye as she pelts him with crystal spears.

**Angra Mainyu (True God)**

**Level EX**

**HP – 97,422,415**

I have a plan, I unseal [Boosted Gear] and start boosting, it can boost to other peoples abilities and Enkidu's Noble Phantasm is Enuma Elish, surely if I boost it then it can seriously hurt this asshole. Sending a mental command to Evileye and Enkidu I pull them back while I keep blocking Angra Mainyu's attacks with [Dimension Lost]. Focusing on using two sacred gears simultaneously is taxing but I can manage. After boosting for one minute, I send the boost towards Enkidu, who immediately jumps into action.

"I will awaken the breath of the planet, for I walk with humanity. Enuma Elish! Humans, Let us bind the gods!" Enkidu shouts as he shoots into the air with countless golden chains shooting up with him, they form into one single golden spear before shooting down at hyper speed, slamming into this bastard god. The blast knocks everyone back as the light blinds us temporally. As my vision clears I can see the fucker still alive, on his knees glaring at me

**Angra Mainyu (True God)**

**Level EX**

**HP – 4,736,453**

Heh, get fucked. Shalltear stabs him with her lance as Demiurge sets him on fire again. As his HP falls he gets more enraged blasting everywhere as I stop his attacks with my mist. I'm glad I grabbed this Sacred Gear otherwise this could have ended badly, not for me, but definitely for my minions. Once his health hits 3 million I call [True Longinus] out. This spear is said to be able to kill a god, time to test that. Sending the Balinayaka Ratana Orb at him at blast away 2 million in an instant, I can see why this has a cool down. Rushing forward I pierce him through the heart as the red glow around the body starts to fade. With Angra Mainyu retreating from the corpse it falls apart under my spear.

Now am I done you bastard game?

**Challenge Quest Complete!**

**Objective :Defeat Shirou Emiya and his team in a 7v7 battle.**

**Reward : Saints Quartz for 10 Servants**

**Hidden Objective : Defeat Team Alter**

**Reward : Access to extra classes in the Shop (Ruler, Avenger, Shielder, Moon Cancer, Beast, Foreigner and Alter Ego)**

**Hidden Objective : Defeat Angra Mainyu**

**Reward : Gain Rank [Minor God], Gain Team Alter as Servants**

**Rank [Minor God] has increased the level cap to 500**

At least this explains why my level never changed to max, I'd hit a soft cap. But still 'Minor God'? I'm far beyond Minor God.

**Incorrect, you aren't as strong as you think you are**

**Power Level Chart**

**Mortals**

**Enhanced Mortals**

**Immortals**

**Demigods**

**Ascended Mortals – You were Here**

**Minor Gods – You are Here**

**Major Gods**

**Primordial Gods**

**Creator Gods**

**The Higher Level deities (Major God Zeus, Creator Zeno, Primordial God Beerus) could bypass your resistances and HP pool with ease.**

**If Angra Mainyu was not restrained to a human form he would have beaten you easily.**

Wait, really? That's... concerning. Maybe I'll have to put DC off until I reach a higher level, I didn't come this far to die because I pissed off the wrong person. Wait what is Ophis?

**Creator God, and yes she could resist [Evil Manipulation]**

...I am so lucky I left when I did, otherwise I would be very much dead. That's an unpleasant feeling, the fact that I lived for no other reason than because I wandered off out of boredom, if I had stayed I would have tried to dominate Ophis and she would have erased me. Fuck. Well I have a new goal, promotion time, I need to reach Creator. Somehow. With my new rank I can feel my power increasing, I thought I had unlimited power before but it seems to be increasing massively. I think the game lied to me about my 'Unlimited Stats'

**You technically do have unlimited power, you just can't use it at your current rank, Minor God has a soft cap on power.**

You couldn't have told me that?

**No.**

Sometimes I just don't like you.

**My 'Personality' is based on the personality of my user. If my user is nice, I would also be nice. **

**This was done so darker users would gain darker quests and rewards.**

**So if you have an issue please take it up with my User, Shiro. I'm sure he will be very understanding.**

…oh.

**:)**

Moving on, I have something to do. My quest mentioned Taiga, and burning the city down, so I have work to do. But first I have a certain bitch to deal with. The Game may have given her the ability to summon these but if Caren had just accepted the defeat I would have won already. Instead I got punted across the field by the fucking embodiment of All the World's Evils.

Sending everyone except Jack back to Nazarick, with plenty of praise for defeating a god, I teleport me and Jack to Caren, as soon as I appear a golden spear launches at me, but I calmly catch it, I'm a Minor God now, that's two ranks higher than Demi-God. With my new power boost even Gilgamesh is no real threat to me, sending my shadow blades I impale him with thousands of blades, they are far sharper and faster now. He vanishes into shards of light. I won't plunder him, since I don't know if that would prevent him from having his skills when I unlock him from the store.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Non-Con, Loli)**

"Hello Caren, you really shouldn't have tried ruining my victory." I say calmly as she attempts to flee in terror, tears forming in her yellow eyes. She takes about three steps before Jack pounces on her, slashing her heels to stop her from running, as Caren tries to crawl away Jack grabs her by the hair and pulls her back towards me, even with Jack's small size she is very strong. Throwing Caren to the ground at my feet Jack cuts her robes from her body, stripping her naked before me, her plain underwear is made short work of as Jack cuts it from her body, leaving small cuts all over Caren's body. Once Caren is naked Jack moves away giving me a small smile, she really is great.

Lifting the priestess up I throw her over the table in the centre of the room, I bind her hands to the table with my beloved shadows, they really are my favourite elementals, who needs anything but darkness? Now it's time to make this pathetic priestess suffer, where is your God now?

**Trait Gained [Edge Lord]**

**[Edge Lord]**

**Someone who likes making 'edgy' statements for attention**

**I'm guessing Shadow is your favourite Sonic character?**

Seriously Fuck you. And yes, Shadow is my favourite character, so what?

Ignoring the asshole Game I strip and move behind the priestess, pressing my hard dick against her virgin ass. Before I push in I use [Sensation Amplifier] and increase her pain and pleasure up by x10. In on single thrust I slam myself to the hilt, her opens her mouth in a pained high pitched scream that annoys me, so I gag her with a ball gag made with [Creation of All Things]. Grabbing her shoulders I push her flat against the table as I violate her hard and fast, the table legs creaks under my force, as I'm destroying Caren's ass I feel a small naked body hugging me from behind, looks like Jack has gotten bored of watching, I can feel her flat chest rubbing against my back as her hand reaches around and grips the base of my cock, her tiny hand moving slowly as I pound away at the priestesses tight hole. I thrust forwards one final time as I cum in the bitch, coating her intestines with cum. Pulling out I create two clones that take her off to a corner, one bends her over while she's standing, taking her from behind, while the other takes her mouth, spitroasting her.

I turn around to Jack who's stripped completely naked, she tilts her head curiously at me. I lift her up and place her onto her back on the table, in the spot Caren was moments ago, before pushing my still hard dick against her tiny loli pussy, she gets a tiny smile on her face as I push in, taking the heroic spirits virginity.

"That's it, Daddy, you don't need those girl, I can do anything you want." she says quietly as I start thrusting into her extremely tight hole. She's more durable than she looks so I don't hold back much, pounding away at the tiny yandere, this could end badly but she's too tight and hot for me to stop, I lean down and kiss her, if only to stop her quiet murmuring about how other girls aren't necessary, and how she should get rid of everyone so only me and her are left. She's cuter when she's quiet.

Speeding up I thrust fully into my loli assassin, filling her womb with my seed, looking over at the spitroasted priestess I see both of my clones finishing, forcing her to swallow their cum while her pussy is pumped full.

Pulling out as I step back Jack moves forward, dropping to her knees as she looks up at me in adoration, her small hands wrap around my length as she licks at my shaft. She's a very good girl, perhaps a little obsessive but when has fucking a yandere ever ended poorly? After a while she takes the tip into her mouth swirling her tongue around skillfully, this is almost identical to what Rin did earlier, looks like she was taking notes.

As I feel my release coming I go to pull out but she grabs mmy hips pulling me deeper into her mouth as I cum, she swallows constantly, taking as much as she can down her throat, as I finish she lets go and moves back looking up at me while she licks her lips. She really is a good girl. I pat her on the head gently.

With a gesture I send the stupid priestess away to her new home in Nazarick before I get dressed again and teleport me and my loli assassin to Fuyuki City, the high school to be exact. With no one around capable off giving me a challenge I tell Jack to go have fun, she gives me an adorable smile before rushing off towards a group of students with her blades drawn. I ignore the screaming behind me and head towards my target, the school is trying to evacuate due to a psycho loli cutting people to pieces in front of the school.

As I class tries to leave I walk through them as they run, Taiga is the last to leave the room but I grab her and pull her into the room she tried to leave, a particularly brave jock tried to protect her but a single full powered punch from me turned him into a smear on the walls, the rest scream and flee in terror, not realising they are headed straight towards my favourite serial killer. Oh well, I'm burning this town down anyway, whether they die now or die then doesn't matter.

Taiga makes the incredibly unwise decision to punch me, it does more damage to her then it does to me, with a single pull I rip her green dress from her body.

"Sorry about this, but the quest specifically mentioned you, if you want to blame anyone, blame Shirou. He's the one who started all this." I say ripping her top off, followed by her underwear.

"What have I done to you? Why are you doing this?!" she asks panicked as all her attempts to harm me or break free fail.

"You? You have done nothing. I just want my quest reward..." I say calmly as I pin her naked body against one of the classroom windows and enter her tight pussy, she's no virgin but I'm guessing it's been a while for her. Looking past her I can see some of the students fleeing, some notice their teacher being fucked against a window, I give them a wave, a weird looking blue haired guy waves back before Jack catches up to him and slits his throat. At least he got to see some decent tits before he died.

I open the window and push her upper half out of it, her screams attract attention from the students trying to flee from my little Ripper, I can see some police cars pulling up, they probably shouldn't have bothered, most of them are slaughtered without even firing once, Jack seems to be having fun. Speeding up I thrust harder as I reach around and grope her modest tits, her screams start to turn into reluctant moans, I'm pretty skilled with my hands after all the practice I've had, after a few minutes I pull out at the last moment and cum over her firm ass. I'm sure this will count. I send her off to Nazarick and get dressed again.

**\- Lemon Ends - **

**Taiga Fujimura enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

**Caren Hortensia enslaved and added to your Harem (Slave)**

That should do it, now to burn this place down, I teleport to Jack and put her on my back, ignoring the blood covering her, as I fly into the sky far above the town. Using [Fire Manipulation] I summon a giant inferno, making it as hot as possible, I can see entire building start to melt, I didn't know brick could melt to be honest, give a wave of my hands I spread the flames across the town, no doubt killing thousands, if not more. Oh well, it's for my quest. Once the flames have covered the entire city, as far as the eye can see I head back to Nazarick, my work here is done.

**Quest Complete!**

**[Vengeful Defilement]**

**Objective : Keep your word and Defile Illya, Rin, Taiga and Sakura, then burn Fuyuki City to ashes**

**Reward : Defiler Trait, Drown in Despair Perk**

**Trait Added [Defiler]**

**[Defiler]**

**You love the feeling of power you get from taking unwilling victims by force**

**Perk Added [Drown in Despair]**

**[Drown in Despair]**

**When you hurt someone, you face far fewer complications than other people would.**

**Blackmail and Rape victims will give in rather than go to the authorities.**

**Bystanders will ignore your crimes as long as it does not affect them. **

Huh, nice.

**Perk Added for gaining multiple sex related perks [Apex Breeder]**

**[Apex Breeder]**

**You are the top of the food chain, the apex predator. It's only natural others would want your superior genes.**

**Anyone who wants children, especially those who need strong heirs like royalty and nobility, will deeply desire to be bred by you.**

**Expect kings and nobles to offer you their daughters (or wife's, on occasion) in the hopes off adding your powerful genes to their line.**

Huh, great. More kids. Though I still wouldn't have to raise the little shits, so maybe it isn't that bad, I can be the new Genghis Khan, spreading my seed across the multi-verse.

Whatever. It's Pokemon time damn it. No more distractions. Heading to the portal again I quickly select the Pokemon verse, I've been waiting for this since I was eight years old.

**Please Select a Starting Region**

**[Kanto] [Johto] [Hoenn] [Sinnoh] [Unova] [Kalos] [Alola] [Galar]**

What the fuck is a Galar? What did I miss after I died? Whatever, obviously I'm starting in Kanto, I'm no genwunner but I want to start at the beginning.

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokemon Professor." a older man in a lab coat greets me. I ruthlessly suppress my excitement that is building up in my chest. He tosses a Pokeball letting out a Nidoran .

"This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon. For some people, Pokemon are pets, Others use them for battling. As for myself, I study Pokemon as a profession. But first, tell me a little bit about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?

**[Boy] [Girl]**

Boy, obviously. Looks like this is the game version, not the anime.

**Not Exactly, it's Both**

"Let's begin with your name. What is it?"

**Shiro.**

"Right... So your name is Shiro."

**[Yes] [No]**

When I press it, Oak vanishes. And a cute girl with long brown hair in a blue top and red short skirt appears, wearing a white hat with a red stripe on it, that is not Blue. The budding breasts gave it away.

**Your Welcome, I didn't want to deal with him either.**

"This is my granddaughter. She's been your friend and rival since you both were babies... Erm, what was her name now?"

**Leaf.**

"...Er, was it Leaf? That's right! I remember now! Her name is Leaf! Shiro, Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! Let's go!"

The world fades to black and when it brightens I am in a bedroom I know all to well, quickly accessing the PC I withdraw my free potion like I have so many time before. I ignore the NES in the centre of the room, I don't need consoles to play games now. I take a moment to admire my outfit, my looks haven't changed but I'm wearing Reds signature outfit, red and black trainers, blue jeans and my Pokemon jacket and hat, I leave the bag behind, I won't need it with my [Inventory]

Heading downstairs I take a moment to look at the woman at the table in confusion, that isn't the unnamed mother from Red and Blue. I've found the second change from the games already. Delia Ketchum looks at me with a smile as I walk into the room.

"...Right. All boys leave home someday. Oh, Professor Oak wanted to see you, Shiro." says Delia... Pendragon? Quickly saying goodbye I leave the house and head towards the tall grass covering the path leading out of Pallet town. Normally I'd add her to my Harem, but I want my Pokemon dammit.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" Professor Oak shouts as he rushes to me. "It's unsafe! Wild Pokemon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokemon for protection. I know! Here, come with me!" he says leading me to his lab. As we enter I can see Leaf bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly, wait she's like 13 at the most, but I look around 16, but we are childhood rivals?

**Don't question it, it's either this, or you become a child.**

Fair enough.

"Come on, Grandpa! Give us our Pokemon already!" she shouts bouncing up and down, her small breasts bouncing with her, I like her more than Blue already. I'm going to be honest I was going to kill Blue the first chance I got, but I think I'll keep Leaf.

"Leaf? Let me think... Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait! Here, Shiro. There are three Pokemon here. Haha! The Pokemon are held inside these Pokeballs. When I was young, I was a serious Pokemon Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!" Oak explains gesturing to the three balls on the table.

"Hurry up, Shiro! We need to get started as soon as possible!" Leaf shouts, she does that a lot.

"Be patient, Leaf." Oak admonishes her, not even dinting her enthusiasm.

Like I even need to think about this, who else could I choose but the greatest of all starter Pokemon? Grabbing the first Pokeball I let out my new Pokemon, Bulbasaur. Leaning down I stroke my little green friend, me and you are going to go far buddy. Only a moron is mean to their Pokemon. While I'm stroking my Pokemon I can see Leaf holding both remaining balls with a look of concentration on her face. Eventually she puts one back and lets out Squirtle with a grin. She immediately turns to me in excitement.

"Come on, Shiro! Let's battle!" she yells.

**Rival Leaf Wants to Battle!**

**Rival Leaf sent out Squirtle!**

I send out my own Bulbasaur, guess this Rival doesn't feel a need to have a type advantage. All I have is tackle and growl so I order Bulbasaur to tackle Squirtle, she obeys hitting Squirtle in the chest knocking him back, doing about 20% damage. This battle is stupid since we just tackle over and over until I win.

With Squirtle down Bulbasaur becomes Level 6

**Shiro Defeated Rival Leaf!**

"What? Aww, you suck Shiro, you're suppose to let me win!" Leaf whines hugging her Squirtle. "Okay! Me and Squirtle are going to train! You won't win so easily next time, Shiro!" she shouts running off. After a moment I turn on my Normality Aura and walk up to the table, taking the Charmander. Because why the hell not? No one comments on my blatant theft so I leave with my party of two.

**Due to having reaches Minor God Rank, and entering a new world you have unlocked the Perk Shop**

**Perks allow you to alter the Game somewhat in exchange for Perk Points**

**You will gain 1 Perk Point every 10 Levels, 1 has been given for free.**

Mods? This is Skyrim all over again, first I add a weapon, then the next thing I know I'm fighting Thomas the Tank Dragon. Still I'll take a look.

**Pokemon**

**[Mega Evolution Restriction Remover] - 1**

**Removes the once per battle limit of Mega Evolution**

**[Move List Increase] - 1**

**Allows Pokemon to keep 6 Moves**

**[Trade Evolver] - 1**

**Allows Pokemon that require Trading to evolve to evolve at any time**

**[Obedience Ensurer] - 1**

**All Pokemon will obey, regardless of their level**

Those... are actually quite useful, Only the move list is useful for now. I don't have any trade Pokemon or any High Level ones yet, and I don't have any mega stones, and won't until Kalos.

**Perk Added [Move List Increase]**

**[Move List Increase]**

**Allows Pokemon to keep 6 Moves**

It'll help I suppose, I leave the lab and head to out of town into Route 1. I quickly check the Game store and splurge on Pokeballs, the Game store is amazing for this, I get hundreds of Ultraballs and even five Master Balls. Skimming the store I also buy a load of max potions and a Exp Share, it's the overpowered one from later generations so I only have to turn it on to make sure I level my whole team.

Pushing my way through the tall grass I make my way up to the next town, before long I get my first wild encounter.

**Wild Pidgey appeared!**

I send out Charmander and have her scratch since it's the only damaging move she has, the Pidgey is only level 3 so it's not a problem, almost a third of the bird Pokemon's health is taken with a single hit, it's returning tackle barely scratching my Charmander. Another Scratch gets it down to yellow health so I toss a Ultraball and watch it shake, after 3 shakes it stops, and I have my third team member. The exp isn't enough to level Charmander but oh well. It's not like I have to worry about losing, even if I do I'll just use [Time Manipulation] or [Alter Reality] to make it a victory.

**Quest Added **

**[Cheaters Never Prosper, pt 1]**

**Objective : Defeat the first three gyms without cheating **

**Reward : Key Stone, Venusaurite, Mega Stones Unlocked in Store, pt 2**

Fuck. I want that stone so badly, it'd save me having to do Kalos anytime soon. Fuck.

You know what? That doesn't matter. I'm a fucking Pokemon Expert, I've become the Pokemon Champion of every region multiple times, I don't need to worry about this. Bring it on fucker, I can take it.

I reach Viridian City quickly, and head to the Pokemart

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town? You know Professor Oak, right? His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?" the lazy fucker at the counter asks, passing Oak's parcel to the first random kid to show up. Do I look like a fucking delivery man? Ugh, I need the Pokédex so I take the package after glaring at the sales clerk.

Leaving I head back to Pallet Town (catching a LVL 4 Rattata on the way), my Pokemon level from the battle, Bulbasaur reaching LVL 7. Charmander reaching LVL 6 and Pidgey reaching LVL 4, Bulbasaur learns Vine Whip, getting my first grass move.

Returning to Oak I walk up to him.

"Oh Shiro! How are my old Pokemon? They seem to be growing attached to you. You must be talented as a Pokemon Trainer. What's that? You have something for me. Ah, it's the custom Pokeball I ordered. Thank You!" he says happily.

"Grandpa! I almost forgot! What did you call me for?" Leaf asks running back in to the lab.

"Oh, right! I have a request for you two. On the desk there is my invention, the Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! Shiro and Leaf, take these with you. You can't get detailed data on Pokemon by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain complete data. So here are some tools for catching wild Pokemon." he says passing us the Pokédex and 5 Pokeballs, I zone out while he explains how to catch them, I think I've got it down.

"All right, Grandpa! Leave it all to us! Me and Shiro can catch them all easily! You should get a town map from my sister, I'll tell her to give you one!" Leaf shouts loudly, before rushing off again. I head out the lab and into her house, Daisy Oak happily gives me a Town Map, complaining about how lazy her Grandpa is with a smile, I spend a moment considering adding her to my Harem before leaving, I have Pokemon to catch damn it. I'll come back for her later, but now I have an adventure to start.

**Quest Added**

**[Gotta Catch'Em All! Gen 1]**

**Objective : Catch all 150 Gen 1 Pokemon **

**Reward : Mew, Gen 2 Pokemon Unlocked**

Here we go, wait why can I hear singing!

**I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!**

Really Game? Your such a child Game. Wait, where's the mute button gone?

**To Catch them is my real test, To train them is my cause!**

**\- Bonus Scene - Aura and Mare Talk (Set after Chapter 6) -**

"Erm... Aura?" Mare quietly said approaching his sister in the forest of the Sixth Floor, hiding his face behind a book.

"Huh, What's up Mare?" Aura asked confused at Mare's hiding, he rarely acts this shy when it is just the two of them.

"I was hoping you'd help me understand something Lord Shiro did earlier." Mare continued blushing. "I dropped my book earlier, and when I bent over to pick it up, Lord Shiro appeared behind me and... touched my backside. When I asked him why he just said I had a 'Nice, Firm Ass' and teleported away."

"Huh, yeah. He does that sometimes, but I don't get it either. I think he just really like bums." Aura replied scratching her head. Laughter fills the area as another figure joins them.

"Honestly it's no surprise a brat like you doesn't understand, since I'm so merciful and kind I'll teach you two." Shalltear said smugly, smirking at Aura.

"Oh great, the corpse is here. We don't need your help." Aura quickly replied, sticking her tongue out at the still smirking undead,

"Oh? Even if that mean you fail our Lord because you can't understand his actions? I after all am one of his Lovers, so I'd know him far better than you." Shalltear calmly said, her smirk widening at Aura's brief look of panic.

"I... fine, but only for Lord Shiro, this doesn't mean anything, Fake Tits."

"It's simple, our Lord has chosen you two as more of his Lovers, though why he'd want you shorty I don't know, truly his decisions are beyond us mere guardians. It's a great Honour. You should expect to be called into his bed soon, to satiate his lust with your bodies." Shalltear explained

"Erm... but I'm not a girl?" Mare asked as they both blush at the thought.

"No, but you're what the Supreme Beings call a 'Trap', a feminine boy who dresses like a girl. I heard my creator Peroroncino talking about them, don't worry, even if you don't have that part, that's what your mouth and ass are for. It's why our Lord was checking your ass, to make sure it's good enough for him to use. It's a great Honour to be used by Lord Shiro like this, you should be excited! Ufufufu..." Shalltear rants with an increasingly lewd smile on her face. Her hands running over her body. Mare turned bright red at the thought of serving his beloved lord in such a way.

"Don't worry you two, the kind and loving Shalltear will teach you all about these adult things..." she continued giggling as she approached the twins.

"Aura, this is scary..."

"We should run, Mare..."

Unfortunately, they are both are slower than Shalltear, there was no escape.

**Authors Note : Pokemon is a pain to write, so much to keep track off, I had to make a spreadsheet. I'm using the Pokemon US/UM moves lists for what the Pokemon learn, so much research. I should have gone to RWBY dammit. Aura and Mare will be called while he is in Viridian Forest, so they'll be in soon**

**We'll be staying in this world until the end of the Kanto region.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 14 : It's cute that you think that you're the bad guys in this story (Pokemon pt2)

Heading out to Route 1 again, I calmly crush a few Rattata's and a Pidgey along the way, getting a couple of levels for all my team, I love exp share. At LVL 9 Bulbasaur learnt Leech Seed and Charmander learnt Ember, the others didn't learn anything. Once I'm back in Viridian City, I head left leaving again, I have business in Route 22. in my long Pokemon experience I've always headed her after I get my Pokédex, for one very particular reason.

The first fighting type you can get. Come to me, my pet monkey. I guess I can grab a Spearow while I am here.

Jumping into the grass I wander around searching for my new team member I find... nothing. After almost an hour of wandering around I find a grand total of fuck all. I'm not dealing with this. '[Skill Creation, Beast Lure]'.

**Skill Added [Beast Lure]**

**[Beast Lure] (Passive) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**Lures beast type creatures to the user**

**Can be toggled**

**At Level 35 the user will be more likely to encounter creatures they are looking for**

**At Level 65 the user can specify what Creature they want to lure**

**At Level 100 the Creature lured will have a higher chance of having rare traits**

Turning my new skill on I almost immediately get attacked by a LVL 4 Mankey, sending out Pidgey I have another boring low level battle, it just isn't fun until you get to the higher level stuff. But my Pidgey does well, taking the Mankey down to yellow health in a couple of attack, one Ultraball later and I have my next team mate. The experience levels both Pidgey and Rattata to LVL 7. It's nice that the game is using the later experience system so I can get experience even when I'm capturing Pokemon. Rattata learns Focus Energy, but I doubt I'll ever use it.

Continuing my search I stomp a few more Mankey's, Spearow is an uncommon Pokemon so it takes a while before I find the little bastard. By the time I do I have a slight problem, I have leveled up a fair bit fighting Mankey's, and Spearow is only LVL 3, it's possible it will go down in one hit, none of my Pokemon know False Swipe and I don't want to do this again...

Checking the store again I buy a load of quick balls for this. It's practically what they were made for. One toss later and I have my second Normal/Flying Pokemon. At least I am ready for Viridian Forest. And like that I have a full team of six. And they are decent levels as well.

Bulbasaur reached LVL 13, learning Poison Powder and Sleep Powder. Charmander reached LVL 12, learning Smokescreen. Pidgey reached LVL 11, learning Gust. Rattata also reached LVL 11, learning Bite. And finally Mankey reached LVL 9, leaning Fury Swipes and Karate Chop. Not bad for beating up some monkeys. No evolutions yet, but Bulbasaur only has 3 levels to go.

Healing my Pokemon with potions from the store I head further into Route 22 I find Leaf looking confused.

"Hey, Shiro! This is confusing. We need to go to Route 2 to get to the first gym but this place just leads to some weird building, are you lost as well" she asks looking around.

"No, this is Route 22, it leads to Victory Road, you need to go back to Viridian City, then head north." I say amused, Gary/Blue was an asshole when you meet him here, Leaf is just lost and confused.

"Ooh, you're so smart. You've always been the clever one... Anyway it's time for a rematch! I won't lose to you this time Shiro!" she shouts throwing her Pokeball at me. It hits me in the forehead and just falls to the floor without opening, she forgot to press the button... I pick it up and pass it back to her as she blushes.

**Rival Leaf would like to battle!**

Her first Pokemon is a... hold the fuck up, where did she get a LVL 10 Kangaskhan? They aren't available till Safari Zone. I send out my Mankey, gotta get that type advantage. Her Kangaskhan unleashes a Comet Punch towards Mankey, it only hits twice doing minimal damage, Fighting is strong against Normal after all, I have Mankey unleash a Karate Chop on her opponent, no really where did she get a Kangaskhan? The fight continues like this for a fer turns, looks like Kangaskhan only knows Comet Punch at this level, or she doesn't want to use anything else. After a annoying fight (Kangaskhan has a lot of HP even at this level) I take the big bastard down thanks to my Type Advantage. Leaf pouts cutely before calling it back and throwing out her Squirtle, LVL 11 now.

Calling my barely standing Mankey back I send out Bulbasaur, she uses Withdraw to increase her defence, but I counter with Leech Seed, draining her Pokemon's HP, countering she uses Tackle to knock Bulbasaurs HP down a little, but with both a Level and Type advantage this fight won't take long. Responding with a Vine Whip Bulbasaur takes away almost a third of Squirtles HP in one hit, Leech Seed draining even more, healing the damage Bulbasaur took from Tackle. She tries Tackle again but it has very little effect, and another Vine Whip lowers Squirtles HP enough for Leech Seed to take Squirtle out of the fight.

With a over the top pout she calls Squirtle back, I can hear here telling her Pokemon that they would get me next time.

"Aww, again? Fine, good going Shiro. You're really good at this!" she says taking her purse out and handing me 144 Pokedollars with a smile, she really is a better Rival than Blue.

"Thanks, where did you get you're new Pokemon? I didn't think they could be found around here." I ask, still wondering how she managed to pull that off.

"Ohh, Kangy? He was in some grass just outside that weird place, you said it was called Victory Road? I saw him and I just had to catch him so I threw a Pokeball and caught him!" she says proudly. I have several questions, One. Why was there a low level Kangaskhan outside Victory Road? Did a trainer release him there? Two. How did she managed to catch it without battling it first? The catch rate would be incredibly low. And Three. Kangy? Really? Her luck is ridiculous, I'm going to be pissed if she turns up to our next fight with another rare hard to get Pokemon.

"...Lucky you." I say, faking a smile.

"Thanks Shiro! I've got to go back to the Pokemon healing place! See ya!" she says running off back down Route 22. I stop her and point her back in the direction of Viridian City, she thanks me and runs away with a blush. She might be lucky, but she almost as bad as Zoro for finding her way, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up in the wrong region.

All my Pokemon gained a Level from this fight, Spearow gained 4 since he was so low already. No new moves yet though.

Heading back to Viridian City I head north up into Route 2, the old man who gives you the catching tutorial tries to stop me but I just side step him, I don't need a god damn tutorial. I avoid the tall grass here and head through into Viridian Forest. I can get the bug types available in Route 2 here easier.

Heading into the tall grass I immediately run into one of my targets, a LVL 4 Caterpie, one quick ball later and I have my 7th Pokemon.

**Pokemon cannot be added to your Party due to you having no extra spaces.**

**Pokemon sent to storage, to swap Pokemon go to the Party Menu in the Game Menus**

That... different. Also useful, that means I can swap whenever I need to instead of only at Pokemon Centres. Nice.

Moving on further I have to have Pidgey swat more Caterpies and a Metapod as we move through looking for my next two Pokemon. It doesn't take long for us to find a LVL 4 Weedle, another one added to my collection.

I spend almost an hour constantly battling bugs here, drawn by my [Beast Lure]. But eventually I find my target. A LVL 6 Pikachu, fun fact I can't stand Pikachu, he's so overrated. But I quick ball the little fucker anyway. I need him for my Pokédex completion.

My constant battling has helped me gain a few more Levels at least. Bulbasaur reached LVL 17, learning Take Down and more importantly evolving, becoming Ivysaur in a blinding white light. Charmander reached LVL 16, learning Dragon Rage, evolving into Charmeleon. Pidgey reached LVL 16, learning Quick Attack. Rattata also reached LVL 16, learning Pursuit. Mankey reached LVL 14, leaning Pursuit. And Spearow has reached LVL 11, Learning Pursuit and Fury Attack. Pretty good, got two second stage Pokemon, and plenty of new moves.

Exp Share is broken, I'm going to Steam Roll Brock at this rate. After a moment of consideration I turn my Exp Share off, I don't want things to be too easy, playing with God Mode on can get a little dull after a while.

...I should add Pikachu to my party. It's the smart thing to do, I have two flying types so switching one for a Electric type is the smart thing to do. Ehh, fuck it, I'll consider it before the Cerulean city gym.

Heading through the forest I run across a small horde of Bug Catchers but really how did they think they could beat me with a single LVL 9 Weedle? Hell that should be a Kakuna already, they suck, Pidgey and Spearow decimate them all, making the little kids cry as I take their money. Shouldn't have challenged me if all you have is low level bugs, I don't even need the money I just want to teach them a lesson about why you shouldn't challenge people with full teams if you only have a pair of weak bugs. Spearow gets to LVL 17 as he destroys the bugs sent against him, Learning Aerial Ace, which I forget Focus Energy for. I don't use Pidgey as much, but he still reaches LVL 18 since he was already stronger than Spearow, learning Whirlwind and Evolving into Pidgeotto. Pidgeot is one of my favourite Pokemon so I'm pretty happy about getting closer to it.

Finding a quiet place away from crying children alter my portal settings, to allow the Guardians to use it to come to my location, changing the settings I take Nazarick out of Stasis, and send a message telling two of them how to use it. I take a seat and let out my team, placing Pokeblocks I bought from the store in dishes for them, they happily eat as Spearow sits on my shoulder as I feed her. It's just smart to be nice to your Pokemon.

Before long the a red glow appears in the clearing I am sat in, four figures teleporting into it. That's odd I was expecting two.

"Aura Bella Fiora, Answering your call, Lord Shiro." Aura excitedly shouts as she looks around the clearing, enjoying the idea of being in a new world. Chevalier d'Eon appears behind her, oh right my servants have servants now. I almost forgot, wait... I need to summon Team Alter, I forgot about them with everything that happened but they have been given to me for free after I beat Angra Mainyu, I'll summon them and give them their orders later.

"Mare Bello Fiore, Here as ordered, Lord Shiro." Mare says nervously, blushing and looking away from me, now that I think about it wasn't he doing the same when I summoned him for the Team Battle? Weird, I'm sure it's nothing. Astolfo trails behind him grinning happily. They seem to be getting along.

"I have orders for you both, this world has the potential to strengthen Nazarick, it has powerful creatures called Pokemon that can be tamed and trained. That is why we are here. Mare, I want you to head to the new Floor on Nazarick, I've told Bowsette you are coming. I have given you administrators privileges in the Nazarick customisation system, your task is to expand the Floor adding areas for each type of Pokemon, here is a list of all the different types and the kind of area I want for each, once this is complete return to the Portal and Message me, I will find a private place for you to be teleport to. I have faith you can achieve this." I order the trap as he kneels before me, his nervousness gone with his orders taking priority over whatever is troubling him. I've made a list with my ideas for the areas for each Pokemon Type, Forests for Bugs and Grass, Volcanos for Fire, etcetera etcetera. He has never used the Customisation System before but he's a smart boy, he'll figure it out. Once he's done he can rejoin me and Aura. The Trap leaves just as quick as he came, off to fulfil his orders, I give it a week at most before he finishes and returns to me.

"Aura, you will be travelling with me, we will capture Pokemon of every type, and train them to serve Nazarick. Chevalier d'Eon you may join us on these travels, though I doubt you will be needed. Aura, it will be your job to catch enough of each type of Pokemon for them to be bred for the program I put you in charge of. This world works differently, you catch them using these items called Pokeballs, here take these to start with. Pokemon evolve when they gain enough levels, but it's better to catch the low level ones and train them yourself, they become stronger this way." I explain to Aura, handing here plenty of Ultraballs. Packing up and heading back in the direction of Pewter City, Aura and d'Eon follow behind.

In the game you can get through this forest in minutes, in reality it is far larger, it's a multiple day journey, I've bought a deluxe camping set and some Max Repels for it, but it's still going to be no Nazarick. With Aura by my side we head towards Pewter City, I don't have to battle any more because Aura catches everything that comes near us. After a moment of thought I buy a spare Pokédex and give it to Aura explaining it's use. It'll help here keep track of which ones she is missing. As we walk I notice that Aura is acting a bit weird as well, she's blushing far more, and seems to take any opportunity to push herself against me, what's gotten into her and Mare? Oh well, it's not like I care that much, she's just being more affectionate, and that's just fine.

d'Eon seems out of place, she (or is it he? Maybe it's neither?) has a rapier but her skills are useless in this world.

The hours pass as we travel through the dense forest, Aura catches literally hundreds of Pokemon, nothing interesting but she grabs all the types available in this area. Here first Pokemon, a Caterpie, has already become a Butterfree. Her current party of Six are Butterfree, Beedrill, Pikachu, Beedrill, Beedrill, Butterfree. There isn't much variety in this forest. All the others she grabbed have been sent to the Nintendo Area in their Pokeballs, she says she'll sort them when Mare finishes the renovations, better her than me. I've already had to restock her on Ultraballs, fortunately the Game Store gave me a special offer after I bought 999 of one item, the option to buy an unlimited amount of items, for 1000 times it's base cost, I have the money, so I bought the Ultraball, Max Potion and Max Repel. It was probably a waste but it meant I could give Aura a Bag of Holding with thousands of each in it. It was meant to make things more practical but she got all embarrassed over getting a gift from me. She's so cute.

Before long night falls, we are about three quarters of the way to Pewter City, we could make it but I find a clearing and set up the tents anyway, I've never been camping before, it'll be an experience.

"Is a tent really good enough for you, Lord Shiro? We should find a more suitable resting place for you..." Aura asks worriedly as I set up a small campfire.

"It's fine, Aura. We are blending in, so acting like other Pokemon Trainers is just common sense. You two can head back if you wish to." I answer happily, laying my sleeping bag down and letting my team out and placing their food out for them.

"We're fine! If it's good enough for a Supreme Being then it's good enough for us." Aura answers, plopping down and copying me, letting her team out as well. I have to scold Spearow and Pidgeotto who seem to have developed a thirst for the blood of bug types. I'm not even sure that they would win that fight, most of her team have power leveled into the mid-20s, and mine are all below LVL 20. It's fine though, I think Brock's team is around LVL 15 so I am already prepared for that fight.

"Lord Shiro, can I explore this forest more?" Aura asks hesitantly as I play with Ivysaur.

"Hmm, oh yeah sure, you can have a couple of hours of exploring, I'll stay with the camp." I ask distracted as I play keep away with Ivysaur, tossing a treat between my hands as she tries to catch it. Getting smart she flicks me in the head with her vines, grabbing the treat while I am distracted. Clever Girl.

"Thank you! d'Eon stay with Lord Shiro, any order that comes from him is your top propriety, since he is your master's master." she says excitedly, gathering her team and rushing off into the distance. d'Eon uses one of the blankets to cover the ground before daintily sitting on it.

"So d'Eon, How are you liking Aura, and Nazarick?" I ask casually, as I brush Rattatas fur as she sits in my lap. The camp has been sprayed with Max Repels. I wonder how it works? It doesn't effect my Pokemon, or Aura's. Ehh, doesn't matter how it works, only that it does.

"Lady Aura is a wonderful Master, I am lucky to serve her. Nazarick is a strange place, it's no France but it seems nice..." she says hesitantly, I suppose for someone from France the monster filled Nazarick would be unusual.

"I'm glad you're doing well, but I've been meaning to ask... what are you? Are you a Boy? Or are you a Girl?" I ask.

"I can be either." d'Eon answers calmly, that wasn't a real answer.

"...that's not an answer. If I took your clothes from you what would I find under them?" I say, I don't like ambiguous answers.

"...I don't see how that's your business."

"I always get my answers, tell me, or I will find out for myself." I say losing my casual tone, d'Eon is my servants servant, of course it's my business.

"...I was born male, so I have male... characteristics." he drags out looking away from me. I thought as much, he looks feminine but the historical figure he is based on was a man. Not that that makes much difference to a Heroic Spirit. "I'm terribly sorry, but I won't be able to be used for your lust." he says slightly mockingly, looking back at me with a slight smirk.

"It's no problem, really. A little thing like that won't stop me." I say just as mockingly, His eyes widen as he looks away again, suddenly very interested in the ground.

"A word of advice d'Eon, I am a God, and the Supreme One of Nazarick. My word is Law. Even if you tried escaping though death I would simply summon you as my Servant, one of them at least. Think about that before you decide to get smart with me." I say coldly glaring at the feminine boy in front of me, he quickly nods, his eyes wide. I briefly consider taking him right here, but I get distracted by Pidgeotto trying to get some attention. He's safe, for now. My journey is going to with three traps. Fuck it, any hole is a goal.

After ignoring the worried trap and playing with my Pokemon for a while I get tired, well not exactly I don't need sleep. But I get the urge to sleep, I like it after all. Putting my team away I undress and get into my sleeping bag and close my eyes, the ground is not even that uncomfortable. Camping is pretty fun.

\- Next Day -

**\- Lemon Starts – (Loli)**

The first thing I notice when I wake is that there's is someone sucking my dick, which isn't particularly odd, but I am not in Nazarick or my DxD apartment, which really narrows the list of subjects down. My sleeping bag has been unzipped and someone is laying on my legs, small breasts rubbing against me as the head moves, the sleeping bag is still covering them mostly, so I can't see them yet, but I can see a pair of dusky tanned legs sticking out of the end. Hello Aura.

Opening the sleeping bag fully I lock eyes with the heterochromatic eyes looking back at me with a bright red blush as her tongue lathers my cock with attention, she's surprisingly good at this. I can see that she has already stripped completely before starting.

"Good Morning, Aura." I say smiling down at her as she pulls her head back, wrapping her small hands around my cock and jerking me off.

"G-Good morning, Lord Shiro. Erm, this is... I mean... Shalltear told me you like this! And that since you don't have your maids with you, as a guardian I should take their place..." she stammers out, still gently stroking my dick. Shalltear said to do this? I'll have to thank her.

"You didn't have to, but I appreciate it. I don't really like going without." I say stroking her hair, she grins at me, her confidence returned before she takes me back into her mouth, taking me as deep as she can, using her tongue on everything it can reach. I lay back down and enjoy Aura's morning service. It doesn't take me long to reach my release. She takes my load calmly, swallowing as much as she can. Some leaks out but she catches it with her finger and licks it up.

"D-Did I do it right? Shalltear made me practice with a toy, and she said to make sure I swallow it all..." she says embarrassed.

"You did great, Aura." I say smiling at her, reaching down I pull her up further so we are face to face and flip us around, her small body beneath me. She blushes but she spreads her legs, looks like Shalltear really has been teaching her. Lining up I start pushing forwards slowly, the head of my dick entering her hot tight pussy, she winces slightly as I keep pushing.

Once I am fully sheathed within her I give her a moment to adjust to the large shaft inside her. With one hand I place my hand over her small breast, rubbing her hardening nipple with my thumb. She lets out a small gasp as I start moving, pulling back until only the head is inside her, before thrusting forwards, she lets out quiet moans as I keep moving, taking her against the tent floor. This is why I like Lolis, they are so tight in comparison to regular girls.

As she gets used to the feeling I speed up, she might be small but she's durable, so I don't need to hold back much as I pound into her faster. Her moans grow in volume as she gets closer to her orgasm, before long I feel her tighten even more as she lets out a long drawn out moan. The tightness is enough to draw my release from me, I thrust in one last time, cumming deep within her with a grunt. Pulling back I look down at her, her tanned skin has a sheen to it from her sweat, my cum is leaking from her wet pussy as she looks at me with a smile.

Leaning down I kiss her deeply, barely minding the taste of myself still remaning.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

**Aura Bella Fiora recruited into your Harem by Shalltear Bloodfallen (Lover)**

"I think you should sleep in my tent while we travel from now on, Aura."

"Of course! Whatever you want my Lord!" she says happily as I start getting dressed, I ignore her mumbling something about proving Shalltear wrong.

After watching her get dressed, enjoying the sight of her firm ass bent over as she blushes from my attention, remembering for once to check my Gacha, after spinning I get... a hidden blade from Assassins Creed, not massively useful but I stick it on my arm anyway, maybe I'll find a use for it.

We pack up the camp and set off towards Pewter City. It only takes us a couple of hours, Aura stomping and catching everything that wanders in our direction, and before long we reach our destination, I head to the Pokemon Centre as Aura and d'Eon wander off, it took a moment to convince Aura I would be fine alone, they do tend to forget that I am the strongest in Nazarick. Or they don't but they think I need to be guarded anyway, it's a bit weird. Still I like my personal space sometimes.

There's something I wanted to check, entering the building I see my target, Nurse Joy. Using Observe reveals... nothing out of the ordinary, she comes up as a regular low level human. I don't buy it, she's every where and they are all identical, except tiny changes to their uniforms. Very mysterious. As I hand over my Pokeballs for a check up,someone tells me I have a call. Looking over I can see a row of booths with screens in them, how do they know to call this Centre? How did they know where I would be? This world is a little weird.

"Hello?" I answer the booth I was directed to.

"Hello Shiro! I'm glad you made it to Pewter City OK, how are you doing? Have you seen Leaf?" Delia asks me happily, oh that's right, I have a 'mother' here. That's a weird feeling.

"I'm doing fine, just about to go for my first badge, and yes, I saw Leaf before I entered Viridian Forest, she's fine, assuming she hasn't gotten lost again." I reply, seeing no reason not to play nice with my 'mother'.

"That's good, I wish you would have waited a little bit, it would have made me feel better if you hadn't insisted on going without your twin." she says. Wait, my what now?

"I just thought it'd be better going alone." I reply hiding my confusion.

"I know, you and Ash have never gotten along that well. They set off this morning. Apparently Professor Oak forgot he was suppose to give three trainers Pokemon and let you have two, that's lucky for you but it meant that Ash had to get a different Pokemon entirely, a mischievous Pikachu. Honestly Shiro, you could have at least woken them up, I thought Ash left to get their Pokemon with you and Leaf. Instead you just left him sleeping in, and you took the other Starter meant for him." she scolds looking slightly amused at my face.

Ash? Pikachu? My twin? What. I.. guess I never bothered checking around the house. So I wouldn't have noticed him sleeping. That's weird, so this must be the Anime part. Ehh whatever, let him trail behind me I don't care. Also Professor Oak remembers giving me the third Starter? That's not what happened, interesting...

"If Ash can't wake up then it's their own fault, besides there's nothing wrong with me taking an offered Pokemon, I'm sure Ash will do fine with Pikachu." I respond calmly, thinking all this over.

"Yes, I know, still if you see Ash, be nice. You've always been the smart one, but you can't just leave your twin in the dust." she giggles, apparently Me and my 'Twin' arguing isn't anything new, we chat for a while longer before we say our goodbyes, Delia dragging a promise to be nice to Ash, she manages too guilt me into it. Me, Guilt! I never feel guilty!

Heading back to Nurse Joy I grab my team, being informed that they are all in peak condition. Thanking her I leave and head to the Gym, ready to get my first badge.

Entering the building, I look around the large room. It's not that impressive, just a lot of rocks and two trainers. This is the Game version of the Gym.

As I approach Brock who is standing on a raised platform I get stopped by some nobody.

"Stop right there kid! You're ten thousand light-years from facing Brock!" the useless fodder says to me standing in my way.

"Actually I'm about 5 steps away." I reply, enjoying the confusion on his face.

**Camper Liam would like to battle!**

**Camper Liam sent out Geodude!**

Starting with a LVL 10 Geodude I respond with Ivysaur, starting the battle I have Ivysaur Vine Whip, decimating the low level Geodudes health sending it into the red HP, it uses defence curl, but another Vine Whip ends this fight.

**Camper Liam sent out Sandshrew!**

A LVL 11 Sandshrew does no better, falling to Ivysaur without putting up a fight, this is why I hate trash fodder. At least the trash is enough to level Ivysaur up to 18.

"Darn! Light-years isn't time... it measures distance..." he says sulking as I take his money "You're pretty hot, but not as hot as Brock!"

"I really don't care about you homo-erotic love for Brock, get out of my way." I say pushing him aside as he blabbers something.

"So, you're here. I'm Brock. I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokemon. My Pokemon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right – my Pokemon are all the Rock Type!" he says, telling me what his weakness is before the battle even begins. How can he see with his eyes closed?

"Fuhahaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose? That's the Trainer's Honour that compels you to challenge me. Fine then! Show me your Best!" he says... knowing that I'll lose? This guys getting stomped.

**Leader Brock would like to battle!**

**Leader Brock sent out Geodude!**

Starting the battle he sends out a LVL 16 Geodude, that's odd I was sure it was around LVL 12, doesn't matter, Ivysaur has this. It uses Defence Curl as Ivysaur Vine Whips. It's stronger than the last one, losing a third of its HP to Ivysaurs attacks, it tries using Tackle but it barely scratches Ivysaur, and another Vine Whip knocks it down to it's last third of HP, it tries Tackling again, but another Vine Whip takes it down.

I keep Ivysaur out as Brock sends out a LVL 20 Onix, I know that in the game it wasn't this high level, but really it's no threat. It has a 4x weakness to grass after all. The small level advantage means nothing.

The giant rock snake tries tackling but Ivysaur dodges and hits it with Leech Seed, healing the minor damage Ivysaur had taken. As Onix uses Defence Curl, Brock does seem to like that move, Ivysaur Vine Whips it again, it only takes just over a quarter of its HP. With Leech Seed doing constant damage, two more Vine Whips will finish this. Onix uses Rock Tomb but Grass is resistant to Rock so it doesn't do much, Bulbasaur is a good starter for the first two gyms for this exact reason. Keeping up the pressure Ivysaur uses Vine Whip again, with the Leech Seed damage it lowers the Onix down to barely a third HP left. Another attempted Defence Curl, but it's too little too late now, a Vine Whip finishes this with a critical hit. Ivysaur levels again from the battle, reaching LVL19.

What kind of idiot only uses one type of Pokemon?

"I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this... the official Pokemon League Boulder-Badge." Brock says handing me my first Gym Badge. "Just having the Boulder-Badge makes your Pokemon more powerful. It also enables the use of the move Flash outside of battle. Of course, a Pokemon must know the move Flash to use it."

As I turn to leave this gym he stops me.

"Wait! Take this with you. A TM, Technical Machine, contains a technique for Pokemon." I zone out while he gives me a tutorial on TM's. I already know all this. "Anyways... TM39 contains Rock Tomb. It hurls boulders at the foe and lowers its Speed. There are all kinds of Trainers in this huge world of ours. You appear to be very gifted as a Pokemon Trainer. So let me make a suggestion, go to the Gym in Cerulean City and test your abilities." he says, like I have a choice, the Game makes you do the Gyms in order after all.

Leaving the Gym and Brock behind I head back out into the city, my team don't need healing, Ivysaur is fine after Leeching Onixs HP. Sending Aura a message I head east out of Pewter City, Aura catches up to me quickly, congratulating me on my Victory. Setting out we head into Route 3. Immediately I get challenged.

"Excuse me! You looked at me, didn't you?" a girl in a tiny blue skirt asks me as I try to pass, with such a small skirt of course I did.

**Lass Janice would like to battle!**

She sends out a Pidgey LVL 9 Pidgey, which promptly destroyed by my LVL 18 Pidgeotto. All these trainer are going to be annoying. She immediately sends out another Pidgey, also LVL 9. surprisingly it meet the exact same fate, who would have guessed.

"You're mean!" she shouts pouting.

"And you're stupid, why pick a fight if you have such a weak team?" I taunt as she hands over 144 Pokedollars.

Taking a few more steps a Bug Catcher challenges me. This is going to be my entire day isn't it. Charmeleon makes short work of all his LVL 10 bugs.

"You beat me again!" I fought this guy before? All these Bug Catchers look identical. Taking his money I try moving forward.

"Hi! I like shorts! They're delightfully comfy and easy to wear!" a Youngster says as he approaches me. Deep Breathes Shiro. Don't kill the random trainers.

Spearow beats the kids Rattata and Ekans easily, levelling from the exp. Taking the kids money as well I keep moving, hiding my annoyance at all these trash trainers thinking they can beat me. I take about 10 steps before another Lass, identical to the last one, challenges me.

"That look you gave me... It's so intriguing!" that look was a mixture of loathing, annoyance and lust, it doesn't bode well for you. I suppose I could grab one of each female Trainer Type.

**Lass Sally would like to battle.**

Ivysaur destroys her Rattata and Nidoran with ease, she's no match for my Starter.

"Be Nice!" she says pouting at her swift defeat. She goes for her purse before panicking as she realises that she can't find it. That's because I used one of my shadows to steal it while she wasn't looking.

"Time to pay up." I say knowing full well that she can't, reaching out I start changing a few things in her mind.

"Err... you seem like a really nice guy, you can let me off this once right?" she says smiling nervously at me.

"I am absolutely not a 'nice guy', you know the rules if you can't pay up..."

"I- but... ugh, fine. Lets just get somewhere private." she reluctantly says leading me behind some bushes, I set my Normality Aura on, not effecting her, but stopping anyone from noticing us. I send a telepathic message to Aura telling her to find something to do while I'm... busy. She heads into the tall grass on this route looking for more Pokemon. She seems to be having fun.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

With a annoyed look she lifts her top up over her modest breast, lifting her bra as well. Dropping to her knees she undoes my trousers and pulls my hard shaft out from my boxers, glaring up at me she wraps her pouty lips around the head. She's completely convinced this is the law if you can't pay after losing. She starts bobbing her head reluctantly, stroking the parts her mouth doesn't reach with her hand.

A Bug Catcher heads past us, not even glancing at her as he does, but she gets a look of panic as he walks by. Just because she thinks it's the law doesn't mean she wants to get seen.

She stops moving as he walks past not wanting to draw any attention, but I put my hand on her head and push her head down deeper onto my dick. She glares up at me, trying not to make any sound. Grabbing her head with two hands I hold her in place as I thrust into her hot mouth, turning her reluctant blowjob into a rough facefuck.

Smirking at her glare I pound her face fast, with her distracted I start removing her memories slowly, starting with her childhood. I don't need her to remember anything, not even her name, she's just Lass. As I erase her life I cum, filling her throat with my seed, she chokes as it goes down her throat.

Taking a step back I lift her up and bend her over, pressing her against a tree as I pull her plain white panties aside and enter her, ripping through her hymen without pause. By this point I've all but erased her identity, she's not Sally any more, just Lass (Kanto). She moans in pain as her virginity is taken. I don't give her any time to adjust before I start pounding her against the tree, the hard bark scratching her chest as she is forced against it. Reaching forwards I grab her hair and pull it, using it as a grip as I take her harder, she whimpers as I speed up.

With one last thrust I cum inside her, coating her insides with my sperm. Pulling out I send her to the Nintendo area of Nazarick.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

I send a message to Mare, telling him to build a building for me to keep her and any other trainers I grab, she'll spend her days wandering the Nintendo area, no memories of her past life.

**Lass (Kanto) added to your Harem (Pet)**

Heading back to the Route I meet up with Aura, who passes me 3 Pokeballs.

"I know you want one of each so I grabbed them while you were busy! Is that ok?" she asks slightly nervously.

"That's great Aura, you saved me a job." I say stroking her hair. Checking the balls I find LVL 7 Jigglypuff, and two Nidoran (both genders), one LVL 6, the other LVL 7. That's all the Route 3 Pokemon. Aura really is useful. I send them both to join the others in my storage. I'm not ready to switch my team up just yet.

Heading further down the Route I crush two more Bug Catchers and a Lass, gaining a Level for Charmeleon and Spearow (who learns Mirror Move, replacing Scratch), and quickly reach Mt. Moon. Stopping by the Pokemon Centre I heal my team from the minor damage they've taken and head into the caves.

Taking exactly one step, a LVL 10 Zubat attacks me. One quick ball later and it's added to my collection. Fucking Zubats. I put my Spearow in the first slot, only one more level before she evolves. That level takes about 5 minutes of walking, while hordes of Zubats rush us, I have to heal her constantly from the tiny hits. But it's worth it, as Spearow evolves into Fearow, the far larger Flying Type. It's almost a shame to store her away, but I want to evolve my other Pokemon as well, and I don't need two flying types. I replace him with my LVL 3 Caterpie, and turn my Exp Share back on, I want to get my team a lot stronger for Misty anyway, Brock's team were stronger than in the game so I am not taking any chances.

As we travel Aura catches countless Zubats and I grab a LVL 9 Geodude for my Pokédex. I get challenged by a Lass with a LVL 14 Clefairy, but Charmeleon makes short work of it. After that a Bug Catcher tries his luck with a LVL11 Weedle, why these morons don't evolve their teams I will never know. Charmeleon embers it easily, doing the same to the Kakuna that follow. Great plan, send a bunch of weak bugs against a Fire Type.

Moving on I find a LVL 8 Clefairy and add her to my collection quickly, Aura has run off to find a Clefairy of her own after I convinced her that I didn't need a bodyguard. A Super Nerd tries his luck against me with a LVL 11 Magnemite but Ember makes short work of it. The LVL 11 Voltorb lasts longer, since it is Electric Type not Steel, but Charmeleon is easily strong enough to beat it before it can use Self Destruct. I take the nerds money with a laugh.

More Bug Catchers and Lass's try and take me down, but I smash through them all, catching a LVL 8 Paras along the way. I actually somewhat like Paras, but it's quad weakness to Fire puts me off ever using one. With that I have every Pokemon from this area, so I can just crush everything else.

Another Youngster joins the horde of beaten trainers I have left in my wake. And a Hiker tries his very best, but Rock/Ground types are no threat to Ivysaur.

Remembering something from the game I find the ladder to the lower levels, as I head down I see a item on a raised platform. When I approach a particularly stupid man in all black (with a red R on his top) rushes me.

"We're pulling a big job here! Get lost, Kid!" he shouts pulling a Pokeball out.

**Team Rocket Grunt would like to battle!**

Being a grunt naturally he has a Zubat, which Pidgeotto easily beats, the fools Ekans's does no better. Seriously why do Grunts even try?

"So, you are good..." he says as I approach him, before he can respond I plunge my hand into his chest, ripping his heart out, this is what happens when these pathetic 'criminals' go up against a real villain, I can't be bothered to deal with him later, I'm sure he'll report his failure and the reason why, and I don't want Giovanni's attention just yet. Leaving him dying on the ground I grab the TM for Thief and climb back up, using [Clean] to take the blood of my arm. Honestly Team Rocket are a bunch of amateurs.

Heading further into Mt. Moon I continue deeper, it doesn't take long before I run into more of the idiots.

"Little kids shouldn't be messing around with grown-ups!" Grunt number 354 says, that sounds weird out of context, should I tell Kunou and Nemu? "It could be bad news!"

With his amazing team of a weak Rattata and a slightly stronger Sandshrew he stops my interfering in Team Rockets plans.

Obviously that's sarcasm. Ivysaur crushes his entire team with ease. Before he can get the attention of the other Grunts I create a knife and stab him in the throat with it, that'll keep him quiet, leaving the knife in his throat I walk away as he bleeds out on the ground, his eyes wide with shock.

"We, Team Rocket, shall find the fossils! Reviving Pokemon from them will earn us huge riches!" Grunt number 135 shouts, these people really aren't very smart. Crushing his team and taking his life I keep moving quickly. Moving forwards I find a Super Nerd trying to guard some fossils from Team Rocket.

"Hey Stop! I found these fossils! They're both mine!"

**Super Nerd Miguel would like to battle!**

He sends out a LVL 12 Grimer, which I send Charmeleon to battle. I don't have a Psychic or a Ground type so I just overpower it with Charmeleon. Dodging it's attack Charmeleon burns the sludge pile with Ember, taking it down in three hits. A LVL 12 Koffing follows, it goes down just as easily, but manages to get poison on Charmeleon. Healing it with a antidote the Nerd sends out Voltorb, also LVL 12. Even slightly injured it'd take more than this guy to beat Charmeleon, 3 Embers later and the ball Pokemon is down.

"OK, OK. I'll share. We'll each take a fossil! No being greedy!" he says moving towards the fossils. Greedy is my middle name, so I make another knife and add him to the growing pile of corpses in this place and take both fossils, I don't want him describing me to any Officer Jenny's when the corpses get found.

As I head out I get stopped by... a spotlight? Someone is shining a spotlight on the path out, who would be that ridiculous?

"Prepare for Trouble!" "And make it Double!"

...excellent. The over the top duo jump into the spotlight they must have set up before and continue singing their song, so busy with putting on a show they haven't spotted the body in the background.

"To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our Nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" "James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth joins them from where he was manning the spotlight.

I'm actually happy about this, for one reason. Jessie. My childhood crush right here in front of me. I'm going to enjoy breaking her. I might even keep the other two while I am at it.

"Hand over the Fossils twerp, I don't know who you got past the rest but it stops here." Jessie says arrogantly as she lets out a LVL22 Arbok. James lets out his LVL20 Koffing, it's not evolved yet, Koffings take a while to reach their Evolution. I send out Ivysaur and get ready to fight.

"Err... guys?" Meowth starts.

"Not now, Meowth, we have to stop this kid and get the fossils." James says cutting him off.

"But I really think we should..."

"In a minute! We have a battle to win!" Jessie says annoyed.

"Will you two idiots listen! There's a dead guy over there!" Meowth shouts as they both look where he's pointing, spotting the Super Nerd with a knife sticking out of his neck.

"...oh. On second thought you can keep the fossils this time." Jessie says slowly backing away as I smirk at her. They both call their Pokemon back and start moving towards the entrance.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"Ivysaur, Sleep Powder." as I speak the Team attempt to flee, they make the rookie mistake of grouping together and they all get caught in a single attack, the three dropping to the ground asleep immediately. I put Ivysaur away and use [Sleep] on James and Meowth to make sure they stay asleep before grabbing Jessie and stripping her out of her iconic uniform. She wears a skintight black sports bra under her white top, taking them both from her exposes her firm breasts, topped with small pink nipples, to my gaze, leaning down I take one of them into my mouth as I grope the other, after a few moments she lets out a small moan in her sleep. Moving back I take off her boots and socks before moving on to her small skirt, and the black panties under it. Her pussy is wet from my groping, and it's topped with a small patch of neat pink hair.

I lay her down on her back, lifting her arms over her head and binding them with some created rope. Undressing myself I put my hard dick between soft tits and slowly start thrusting, using her sleeping body for my pleasure. After a couple of minutes I move further up and sit on her chest, pressing my dick against her lips. It takes a bit of effort to get her to open her mouth but I work it out, slowly pushing into her warm mouth. She isn't under [Sleep] so the Sleep Powder could wear off if I am too rough with her. Taking it slowly I position myself above her and thrust downwards, pushing in as much I can. Once I feel the back of her throat I pull back until only the tip is still in her mouth, I repeat this for a while, occasionally stopping when she seems to be close to waking. Once I feel my release approaching I get into position and thrust hard, entering her tight throat, her eyes shoot open as the rough treatment wakes her up. With a laugh I cum, my seed shooting down her throat going directly to her stomach. After I'm finished I pull back getting off her.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GOING TO-" she starts shouting, but gets cut off as I make another knife and press it to her throat.

"You're going to obey, or you can join the rest of the Team Rocket assholes I killed today." I say coldly, pressing the blade against her throat hard enough to draw blood.

"You're gonna pay for this, you think you can get away with this? I'll make sure you pay." she snarls, despite her words she stays completely still, her eyes flickering down to the blade occasionally.

"If I kill you, and your two friends then no one will be left to report this, so if you want to live past the next hour I suggest you be quiet, I'm going to move back, when I do I want you to get onto your hands and knees, if you try anything I'll just kill you, I don't really need you alive for this." I say slowly moving back, I can see her eyes shoot over to where I put her clothes and Pokeball, she spends a moment trying to work out if she could reach it before I got to her, before realising that no, she cannot. With a defeated look she rolls over, getting onto her knees as she props herself up with her still bound arms.

"Fine, just get it over with." she says, not looking at me. Grabbing her firm ass with one hand I kneel behind her and push forwards, entering her tight pussy, with my other hand I put the blade back against her throat. She's in great shape, her legs have some great muscle definition and she has some firm abs, clearly all that running around is great for her shape.

I start to move, thrusting into her as she lets out small moans, reluctantly beginning to enjoy her violation. She's actually incredibly tight, more than I expected, it makes this all the more enjoyable, I move my hand from her ass to her shoulder, gripping her as I speed up, her moans grow in volume as I do, normally she wouldn't enjoy this so much, but I am cheating, I'm channelling [Touch of Pleasure] into my dick as I thrust, a inexperienced girl like her can't hope to withstand the pleasure from it. Before long I feel her pussy tighten, with her reaching a reluctant orgasm. Joining her I thrust forward again, filling her womb with my cum. As I pull out she falls forwards, her face pressed against the ground.

"Round 2 done, don't worry, I should only have a few dozen more in me."

**\- Lemon Ends -**

\- Later -

Pulling my clothes back on I look at the kneeling Jessie, still naked and covered in cum. James and Meowth are kneeling next to here.

"I'm sending you to your new home, report to Bowsette for further orders." I say as Jessie pulls her outfit back on, not bothering to clean the cum off her body.

"Understood, Boss." "Got it, Boss."

I'm keeping them, they're amusing, if not intelligent. They can join the Nintendo area, working for Bowsette. I've just altered their memories from joining Team Rocket, instead they remember joining me, and infiltrating Team Rocket on my orders. Then I reinforced their loyalty just to be safe. Jessie 'remembers' a long history of happily serving me with her body, a relationship she started sneaking into my room years ago.

**Jessie added to your Harem (Servant)**

I send them through to Bowsette's Castle, and send Bowsette a message telling her to expect some new underlings. She should enjoy that.

With my business her done I head out of Mt. Moon, onto Route 4, meeting up with Aura and her Servant. They past me a while ago but I was... busy.

I spend some time in the tall grass, catching a LVL 10 Ekans and a LVL11 Sandshrew. Gotta keep filling that Pokédex.

From all the fighting in Mt. Moon my team have powered up considerably, mostly from endless hordes of Zubats. Ivysaur gained 6 levels, reaching LVL 26 and learning Take Down (replacing Tackle), Razor Leaf (replacing growl) and Sweet Scent which I didn't bother keeping, Charmeleon reached LVL 25 learning Scary Face. Pidgeotto reached LVL26 learning Twister. Rattata reached LVL24 learning Hyper Fang, Assurance (replacing Tail Whip) and Crunch (replacing Focus Energy) and more importantly evolving into Raticate. Mankey reached LVL22 learning Seismic Toss, Swagger (replacing leer) and Cross Chop (replacing Tackle). Caterpie got the biggest increase, going from LVL 3 to LVL 16, learning Harden when she became a Metapod, Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder (replacing Harden) and Stun Spore (replacing String Shot) when she became a Butterfree. Bug Types evolve way too quickly. I want to switch my party up later, but that can wait.

Continuing on from the Route I enter Cerulean City. I have to stop and think about this, Brock was harder than the Game version, I won because he had only 2 Pokemon, and both had a quad weakness to Grass. If Misty is harder as well I could easily lose, even with the Grass Type Advantage. Her team is usually two Pokemon around LVL 20, that would be easy to beat, but if she's also stronger then Ivysaur might fail here, Charmeleon would be no use. Pidgeotto, Mankey and Raticate could probably handle whatever Ivysaur doesn't but Butterfree isn't strong enough to help at all.

But that's if I think the Game will play fair, it's personality is apparently based on my own, and I would absolutely find it funny to give Misty a LVL 40 Golduck just to fuck with the player. I can't count on her just having Staryu and Starmie. I should level my team more before taking her on, if nothing else then at least it will help in the long run. Around LVL30-40 should be enough to make sure the game doesn't pull anything ridiculous to make me lose. Grinding is the essence of being an RPG gamer after all. I need to get stronger, both my Pokemon and myself, I can't return to DxD until I'm ready to potentially fight Ophis. Which I absolutely can't yet, how the hell do I get to the higher ranks?

**Quest Added**

**[Rise to the Top, pt 1]**

**Objective 1 : Create your own Pantheon, with at least twelve Gods serving you (willingly or not)**

**Objective 2 : Reach Level 500**

**Objective 3 : Dominate or Destroy another Pantheon**

**Objective 4 : Convert one world to your Worship**

**Reward : Rank Upgrade [Major God], pt 2 unlocked**

I've got a lot of work to do.

**\- Bonus Scene – Officer Jenny (While Shiro is Grinding) -**

Officer Jenny had investigated countless crimes in her years protecting Cerulean City, but this was new one. After a report from a Hiker travelling through Mt. Moon the Officer found herself heading to the scene of the reported crime with her trusty Arcanine companion.

"That's the second body, same cause of death, a single knife wound. In both cases the knife was left in the body. Did the killer just carry a pile of knifes with them? One unknown victim, one known member of the criminal organisation, Team Rocket, could it have been infighting? And is that... semen on the ground? Are you picking up anything Arcanine?" she asks writing her notes down. Her canine companion barks in response, leading her deeper in to the caves, before long they come across another body.

"A third victim, another Team Rocket member, a different cause of death, his heart has been... removed? Seemingly by brute force, a Fighting Type Pokemon perhaps? Will have to wait until a proper autopsy can be done. That's three confirmed kills, is there any scent from the killer?" Jenny asks, hoping that the trail doesn't need where she is expecting it to. Her hopes are for naught as Arcanine leads her to the exit of Mt. Moon, the scent leading directly to her city.

"Dammit, we need to report to the station, we need to find this monster, before he strikes again. And to warn the nearby cities in case they have already moved on. Come on boy, we have work to do."

**\- Bonus Scene – The Pleiades Gossip (A couple of days after Enri and Nemu are kidnapped) -**

"So, have you all seen the 'new maids' Lord Shiro brought back to Nazarick?" asked a red headed maid to her fellow battle maids while on duty guarding the throne room of the ninth floor while Sebas was away.

"No, but I heard the regular maids discussing them. I wasn't sure why they were brought here, but it isn't our place to question the Supreme Ones decision. Why?" a blonde replies.

"Get this, they aren't maids at all, Lord Shiro brought them here as pleasure slaves! Some of the other maids saw the older one heading to the baths with Lord Shiro's... essence on her body! And another saw Lord Shiro in the baths with the younger one!" Lupusregina says excitedly, happy at the reactions she was getting from her comrades.

"Why would Lord Shiro need some human for that? Couldn't he just take any woman in Nazarick? None would refuse him! Why does some mere human get to be with Lord Shiro instead of m-, instead of us." Solution asks jealously at the idea of a human outsider being given such an honour.

"Is this really worth gossiping about?" CZ asks quietly to Entoma who simply shrugs.

"If anyone deserves that honour it should be Lady Albedo. Not some worthless trash..." Narberal mutters annoyed.

"That's not for us to decide, Lord Shiro is the Supreme One, the last of the Supreme Beings. If he chose a outsider for such a job then there must be a reason we cannot understand. So there is no point gossiping like children." Yuri sternly scolds the others.

"I guess that's true... but still, maybe we should offer Lord Shiro some 'extra service' when we get a chance..." Lupusregina says laughing as her sisters turn red, except Entoma who's true face is hidden behind her bug mask, her face may show nothing but her body betrayed her as she put her hands over her face mumbling something about not having the parts. Even the mechanical CZ gains a slight red tint to her cheeks. Solution starts lewdly giggling to herself lost in thought. Yuri puts on a poker face, attempting to hide her embarrassment at the thought, the redness of the cheeks gives her away though. Narberal breaks into a stuttering blushing mess, rambling about how they don't deserve such an honour.

"Come one Yuri, you can't say you don't want to, just imagine it..." Lupusregina says smirking as she tries to get a reaction out of Yuri. "Kneeling before your Lord as you-"

Yuri quickly puts a stop to Lupusregina's teasing the fastest way she could think of, by punching her into the wall.

"...what are you all doing?" Sebas asked as he returned from his duties.

**Authors Note : So much to keep track off... this was a great idea. I have 6 pages on the Pokemondb site and a spreadsheet open to keep track of all this. Turns out I'd forgotten a lot about Fire Red/Leaf Green. I figured I'd be past Lt Surge by the end of this chapter, but I only reached the second gym. **

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. user?u=13212571 **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 15: Armageddon for Beginners (Nazarick)

This is more important then beating Misty, I need that Major God upgrade. I don't like being a little fish in a pound full of sharks. I already know where to start, I need worshippers and it just so happens that I have a world that is practically broken from my actions.

Leaving Aura and d'Eon to look around the new city I find a private place and head back to Nazarick's Throne Room, sending a message for Albedo and Demiurge to meet me as I take a seat on my throne. I can just return to the exact moment I left when I am done here so it's no problem. Aura won't even notice I am gone.

They don't keep me waiting long, almost immediately a gate open and Demiurge steps though it, immediately kneeling before my throne. Albedo joins us, showing a slight baby bump, also kneeling.

"Demiurge, I have additional instructions pertaining to the conquest of that world. I have ascended to true Godhood now, and as a God is need worshippers if I want to ascend further. You are to create a new religion, with me as the main figure. Crush all other religions, they aren't needed. I do not care how you achieve this, I will leave the fine details to you." I order. Both seems awestruck at my accomplishment of reaching godhood.

"At once your Divinity, you will be worshipped by all, those who refuse will be sacrificed in your great name." Demiurge says fanatically, sacrifices? Maybe I will gain something from that, got to be worth something. As Albedo goes to talk the world freezes and a text box appears before me.

**Congratulations on starting your own religion!**

**Normally this would be the point where you make a load of choices to decide whether you are a Good or Evil God**

**But for some unknown reason the Good God choices are locked for you, strange right?**

**Since you are classed as a Evil God you gain power from worship and sacrifice**

**You no longer gain EXP normally, to level you require worshippers, as you gain power from their belief**

**As an Evil God you can gain power from any fear and hatred aimed at you**

**All Gods have something they are known for, Please choose your primary Tenet**

A primary tenet? There are countless choices, I consider choosing Lust or Greed but eventually I find one that truly suits me. Domination. I'm immediately asked to choose a second one, going over the choices again I pick Hedonism.

**Perk Gained [Primary Tenet, Domination]**

**Perk Gained [Secondary Tenet, Hedonism]**

**[Primary Tenet, Domination]**

**As a God of Domination you gain power from dominating and enslaving others, the stronger the victim the more power you will gain**

**[Secondary Tenet, Hedonism]**

**As a God of Hedonism you gain power from the pursuit of pleasure, indulge in your baser urges to gain power**

**As a secondary Tenet the power gained is limited, you can be upgrade to it a Primary Tenet by sacrificing 75 of your Levels**

**Tenets selected, you can gain new Tenets through quests later**

**Your power level is limited by your Level, as you body cannot handle your full power**

**As you gain levels you will be able to handle more of your power**

**You can ascend your followers to higher Ranks by sacrificing Levels, the higher the Rank the more levels required**

**All Pantheons have their own Domain, the Greeks have Olympus, the Norse have Asgard**

**Your Domain has been set to Nazarick automatically**

**When those who truly believe (or those who's souls you own) die, their souls will join Nazarick**

**Souls can be used for many things, including being used as sacrifices instead of your Levels**

**You can sacrifice Levels to bind followers to your Domain, if they die they will reform in your Domain**

**You can sacrifice Levels to improve some skills to their Divine equivalent **

Sacrifice Levels? That... is an expensive cost... it may be worth it though, especially when I hit the cap again, I can't go past 500 until I Rank up after all, so it'd be better than just losing the Experience. Checking my status I can see my Level is finally rising again, very very slowly. I have 1% of the progress towards Level 101, as time unpauses I can feel something... focusing I can feel a constant stream of power coming from Albedo and Demiurge, it's tiny but it is there.

"You will be the strongest amongst all the Gods, my Love. We will ensure it." Albedo says with a look of worship in her eyes, I truly chose well when I came here, I got a bunch of fanatics with no effort. I really should consider ascending the Guardians, to make my own Pantheon of fanatical gods to serve my will.

"I'm sure you will, but you are not to leave this floor until our child is born, I will not take any chances with the heiress of Nazarick." I say approaching her and placing a hand on her stomach gently, I might not be thrilled about this but showing even a slight bit of interest keeps her happy and docile. I give her a gentle kiss before dismissing them both, Demiurge returning to the world of Overlord to start my Religion, and Albedo leaving to where ever she goes when she isn't here. Time freezes again as the pop ups return.

**As a Divine Being you can have two Forms, your Mortal Form and your True/Greater Form**

**Your Mortal Form is the one you are using now**

**Here you will select your True/Greater Form**

**Please choose a size**

**[Small] [Average] [Giant] [Behemoth] [Colossal] [Titan] [Intangible]**

Titan and Intangible are locked, apparently they require Major God Rank, but oh well. Why would I choose to be small? Colossal, all the way. Apparently I'll be the size of a castle, it does say that I will not be very agile but who cares?

**Size selected, Please choose a Form.**

**[Angelic] [Human] [Undead] [Monstrous] [Elemental] [Draconic] [Demonic] [Bestial] [Eldritch]**

This is a harder choice, I ignore Human, Undead and Angelic. I don't want a humanoid form. After some more thought I ignore Monstrous and Bestial as well, I don't want to be a beast or a monster either. Elemental is ignored because I can take elemental forms with my elemental manipulation skills, even if I don't use them often, as my power grows I will be able to take larger and more powerful elemental forms. Eldritch is interesting but it will drive mortals to insanity and that isn't great, funny but not great. Demonic would be fun, but Draconic would be as well... after some serious though I choose Draconic, Demonic is mostly humanoid and I do want to be a castle sized dragon.

**Skill Added [True/Greater Form]**

**[True/Greater Form] (Active) LVL MAX**

**Allows the user to change to their second form**

In my head I can see my other Form, the colossal dragon that looks entirely too familiar, covered in thick black scales with dark wings … wait a fucking minute. That's just Deathwing without the metal parts, you're so unoriginal Game.

**Don't complain, I was thinking about making you Alduin, but Deathwing is cooler**

**If you chose Demonic I was going to make you into Diablo**

...I can't disagree, and assuming he doesn't sue me over copyright it is a very cool form. Maybe I should finish his work and bring destruction to Azeroth, wait that's a terrible idea, that place has Gods, strong ones at that.

**And the real Deathwing, who could kick your ass**

Yeah, yeah. But one day, I'll claim that place as my own, I'll make Alexstrasza and Ysera my pets, crushing Kalecgos, Nozdormu, Malygos and Deathwing. It'll be wonderful. Then I'll conquer Elune and her precious Night Elves. Mmm Night Elves... and Draenei... Tyrande and Sylvanas... I have to go there, not any time soon, it's scary there, but eventually... hey, aren't you going to give me a quest for this?

**Sure, Give me a second...**

**Quest Added **

**[Azeroth Falls]**

**Objective 1 : Kill or Conquer all the Dragon Aspects**

**Objective 2 : Enslave every race in Azeroth**

**Objective 3 : Enslave Elune**

**Objective 4 : Enslave or Recruit the Lich King**

**Objective 5 : Defeat the Titan Pantheon **

**Objective 6 : Defeat Sargeras **

**Reward : ?**

Nice, I'll get right on that... eventually, because right now I couldn't do one of those objectives. Sargeras would end me in an instant. That reward better be amazing.

**The true reward is the friends you'll make along the way.**

...It better fucking not be if I'm going to pick a fight with all those over powered gods for it.

**The true reward is the slaves you'll break and defile along the way?**

That's better. The Game is an asshole, but I kinda like it. Admittedly that's because it's based on me, and if there is anything I like, it's myself.

Moving on, I want to try this Tenet thing out, heading towards the prisons I enter a random cell, not particularly caring which prisoner I end up with.

It takes me a moment to place who I am looking at, before I recognise the tall blonde in a pink nightgown standing before me. It was the black snake tattoo that made me remember Hilma, the former crime lord. I can already feel her fear feeding my power, it's a tiny increase but it's there.

"W-Who are you?" she asks, oh right I unfroze the prisons, so she's been here a while from her point of view, I really should deal with my prisoners.

"I am Shiro, the God of Domination, this is my Realm. You have two choices ahead of you, Obey or be Broken." I say, I'm not a mere Lord or King any more, but a true God. I can see the disbelief in her eyes but she hides it well, taking a submissive pose.

"I could never defeat a God... so I suppose obeying is the only option here" she says with a sultry smile, slowly approaching me. I know she just wants to get close enough for her magic tattoo to attack me, smirking internally I mentally change the limitations on her powers so she can use her little parlour trick. She presses her body against me, her large breasts pushed against my chest, with a slowly growing smirk she lifts the hand the tattoo is on and places it against my face. Her smile turns to a cruel smirk as the black viper shoots forward, attempting to gouge out my right eye. It's so... slow, faster than her eyes can track I grab the inky snake and crush it's head, it dissolving into nothingness. I can feel her fear rise as her eys catch up, I can actually taste it, a slight citrusy tang on my tongue.

**\- Lemon Starts - (Dub Con)**

"That was... unwise. Tell me, are you particularly attached to your limbs?" I ask placing my hand on her neck gently, it would be a nice gesture if she hadn't just seen proof of my strength, that I could kill her with a single clench of my fist. The taste grows stronger, making my mouth water slightly.

"W-what?" she says, her fear grows more as I gently stroke my thumb along her chin.

"Your limbs. Arms and Legs. How attached are you to them? I really only need certain parts of you after all, so I was thinking about cutting the unnecessary parts off." as I speak her Fear skyrockets, glancing at my Level Exp I can see it's gone up slightly. Moving my hand down I place it on her chest, lightly groping her over the silky nightwear she has on, before lowering my hand further, placing it between her legs. "These I'll keep, and this, but really you don't need you legs, you aren't going anywhere after all."

"Th-That won't be necessary! I can be much more useful with them, I won't try going anywhere, I promise!" she says in desperation, moving quickly she pulls her nightgown off, letting it drop to the ground. Taking my hand she places it on her massive breasts as she reaches down and starts undoing my trousers, pulling my hard dick out. Being the helpful guy I am I unequip my clothes entirely, she's surprised by their disappearance but she quickly gets back to work, taking my shaft in her experienced hands. Oh that's right, she use to be a high class whore. Maybe she'll get to keep her hands after all. She places small kisses on my neck before lowering herself, leaving a trail of kisses along my chest as she drops to her knees.

Moving her hands to my balls she take my hard cock into her mouth, immediately taking it fully in, deepthroating me. She's incredibly skilled at this, I can feel her throat expertly tightening around my shaft squeezing me. As she demonstrates her skills she reaches one of her hands around me, groping my ass. I can't blame her, I have a great ass. After a moment I feel her finger pressing against my asshole, as she pushes the tip into me I consider killing her on the spot, but it actually doesn't feel bad, she better know what she's doing back there or her death will be slow and extremely painful. I wonder if she knows how close she is to dying in the most brutal method I can think off?

Still she's a prostitute, so I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, it's not gay as long as it isn't a dick back there. It better make sure Albedo or Shalltear never hear about this, I can already picture them showing up with a strap on. Shuddering for a moment I try and get that terrifying thought out of my head, I am a giver, not a receiver. Girls with strap ons is only hot if it is with another girl.

Trying to ignore her finger I focus the way she bobs her head, her tongue running over every part of my shaft it can reach. It doesn't take long before I can feel my orgasm approaching, she must be able to tell as well, is it the instinct of a high class prostitute? Pulling her head back so only the tip remains in her mouth, she skillfully strokes my dick as her tongue swirls around the head. As I cum I can see her swallowing it constantly, most girls struggle to handle my full load, but Hilma easily deals with it. As I finish she holds the last of my sperm in her mouth, looking up at me she opens her mouth displaying the seed pooling on her tongue before she closes it again swallowing the rest. Sticking her tongue out she shows her empty mouth.

"See, I'm good with my hands, wouldn't it be a waste to cut them off?" she asks as she starts stroking my still hard dick again. She rises and steps away from me moving towards the bed, leaning forwards she bends over it, sticking her perfectly shaped ass out towards me as she reaches back and spread her firm ass cheeks. "Aren't my legs wonderful? There's no reason to remove them, I can't escape this cell anyway, I'll always be here for whatever you want. I'm yours, and there no reason to break your own property!"

She has a point, moving behind her I press my dick against her tight asshole, and push forwards until I am fully sheathed within her ass. I'm sure she's used to this so there's no reason to give her time to rest, pulling back I start pounding away, as she braces herself against the bed. She has impressive control even in this situation, I can feel her tightening down as I thrust forwards, she really is a high class prostitute, I can see why she'd be proud of her skills.

She's not the hottest girl I have, but she's certainly one of the most talented, speeding up I take her hard as she endures through my abuse, I keep this pace up for a few minutes before I pull back and cum on her ass and back.

**\- Lemon ends -**

"Consider me convinced, as long as you amuse me you get to stay in one piece." I say kindly, I really was planning on taking her arms and legs, and maybe attaching her to a wall as a permanent fixture, but it would be a bit of a waste. "...Can you dance?"

**Hilma Cygnaeus added to your Harem (Servant) **

"I- yes, it's a valuable skill for someone like me." she replies confused at my sudden question. But her fear starts dying down, but in it's place is a new feeling, her obedience is feeding into my Domination Tenet, she's too afraid of the consequences to disobey me, even without mind magic.

"Excellent, I have a strip club, you will dance there for me, well I say club, I am the only patron there." I explain, in the menu I give her a new room in the servants quarters, even with her new ability to move around she can't leave the Ninth Floor, and if she did where would she go? A human can't survive in Nazarick without my permission. I move her to her new room, happy with how this went. The fear was a decent source of power, and now I know what the feeling from gaining power from Domination feels like, I can sense it coming from multiple sources, my Harem. Or at least the members of my Harem who weren't willing at the start. The likes of Albedo and Shalltear aren't providing any because they joined out of love, not because I forced them to. Even the girls who joined because I used mind magic to mess with their heads are supplying some small amount. It's a smaller amount, but it's constant. Tiny streams of power and experience that requires no effort on my part. I try focusing on one of the larger streams, it's an unusual experience, my consciousness leaving my body before I find myself looking down on Artoria. As I watch her sleep I can feel that lemony taste in my mouth, but it is overshadowed by a different, much stronger, taste, it's sour, but I've always liked sour things. Her Hatred is delicious, and filling, even as she sleeps she unknowingly strengthens me. Would a Good God have gotten power from Love? Could I somehow get that Power Source? It might not match my usual methods but it could be useful, I do have loved ones after all.

**Quest Added**

**[Evil Gods need Love too] **

**Objective : Gain 15 Lovers without using any Mind Magic (6/15)**

**Reward : Gain Power from Love**

Nice. 5 down. Wait 5? Albedo, Shalltear, Aura... who is the fourth? Yubelluna and Ravel? I didn't use magic on them, I just won them from Riser, I did use magic on Ravel but not mind magic. And the sixth would be... Koneko? I used Pheromones not mind magic so I suppose it counts? The other girls I did use magic on, but oh well, I can do that easily. It's a shame that the battle maids count as Servants not Lovers otherwise Yuri and Solution would count as well. Wait, what was Jack classed as?

**Jack the Ripper added to your Harem (Daughter)**

...that was a bit delayed.

**Look, there was a lot going on at the time, it's only natural that something would get forgotten**

Yeah, but you forgot Jack? If it was Caren or Taiga I would understand, but you forgot Jack? She's pretty unforgettable.

**Trait added [Whiny Bitch]**

Fine, fine. Point taken. I'm sorry.

**Trait removed [Whiny Bitch]**

Note to self, the Game takes criticism about as well as I do.

Checking my Exp shows that I am at 12%, it's slow but hopefully it will speed up when Demiurge makes my cult... Religion, not cult, Religion sounds better. I am going to need it to get to Level 500, especially if I'm going to be spending Levels.

Tenet are a good source of power, but how do I get another Tenet?

**By thinking that you want a new one, then I make up a quest for it.**

**Only one Tenet quest at a time though.**

Well aren't you helpful, when you want to be. I want to stick with the Evil God style Tenets... so what to go for? Destruction? Blood? I know, I want to get a Tenet of Death, it worked for Hades after all.

**Quest Added **

**[The God of Death]**

**Objective : Kill 10,000,000,000 People (0/10,000,000,000)**

**Reward : Divine Perk [Secondary Tenet, Death]**

Ten Billion? Seriously? That's more than my original worlds population. Would I really kill that many people for a perk?

...Yes, I absolutely would. But how do I kill that many people? I'd need a world with no gods to intervene, that's not that hard, just pick a movie world, maybe some romantic comedy, never liked that genre anyway. But how exactly do I destroy a world? I've destroyed a city but this is a whole other level. Maybe if I used [Water Manipulation] to flood the entire world? I have the MP but I don't know if I can make the oceans rise so easily.

Heading to the portal I pick a random world I don't care about (some movie called Bridesmaids), appearing in a alley in LA I consider doing some sightseeing before focusing, I'm not here as a tourist, I'm here to destroy the Earth.

I head turn on my Normality Aura and head to the coast, placing my hands in the water I try and make it rises, it works... kinda? I can pull the water up, I could even cause a Tsunami but I can't seem to just flood everything. I start creating water trying another method, but it's slow. It would work, but I'd be here for years. I can make my skills Divine in exchange for levels... but I don't really want to lose my levels... Game, how many levels would it take to improve [Water Manipulation]?

**Spend 10 Levels to Create [Divine Water Manipulation]?**

**[Yes] [No]**

10 Levels... I can get them back. Wait would this lower my Rank, if I go below 100?

**No, Rank cannot be lost once gained**

Hmm, I have a better idea. Clicking no I start working, making a new skill. '[Skill Creation, Death Manipulation]'

**Skill Added [Death Manipulation]**

**[Death Manipulation] (Active) LVL 1/100 (0%)**

**Control Death Itself, draining life and raising corpses**

No MP cost?

**Why bother adding it when you can't run out?**

Fair enough. Heading to a decently crowded beach I let loose, draining the life from everyone in the area, my skill levels rapidly as the surrounding people wither and die, their bodies little more than husks. As my skill levels so too does my range, moving into the city I continue draining. The sheer chaos is wonderful, I can taste the fear of everyone as they die without knowing why. Cars crash as their owners cease to live, I can even see a helicopter spiralling out of control without anyone to fly it. It doesn't take long for me to max my new skill. At level 100 I can reach the entire city easily, but I cannot destroy the world yet.

**Spend 10 Levels to Create [Divine Death Manipulation]?**

**[Yes] [No]**

With a grin I click yes. I feel my strength drop as my level lowers to 90.

**Skill Upgraded**

**[Divine Death Manipulation](Active) LVL MAX**

**Control Death Itself, Drain Continents and Raise Legions **

That's better, flying up I head high into the sky, looking down on America I reach out and pull all the life force I can sense towards me, I still can't really reach everything. In fact I can't even reach the entire country. If I want to crush worlds then I need Levels, and a higher Rank. But I can still wipe out a world without a God to protect it. The green below me turns yellow, and then black as even the grass withers and dies. My range covers maybe a third of America, it's not enough. Teleporting I reappear on the other side, and repeat myself draining the entire east coast. I just had a thought. Doesn't China have a population problem? Time to be a helpful God and fix that.

Later -

**[The God of Death]**

**Objective : Kill 10,000,000,000 People (3,789,457,258/10,000,000,000)**

**Reward : Divine Perk [Secondary Tenet, Death]**

China and India have been very helpful, but I just can't be bothered to go to every country, most countries don't even have a population worth harvesting. But I have found out something interesting.

**Shiro, Supreme One**

**Level – 112 [75%]**

**Class – Legendary Mage [LVL MAX]**

**Race – Divine Devil**

**Rank – Minor God**

**Alignment – True Evil**

Do you know how much fear there is when you wipe out entire countries? The answer is lots. I've been levelling like crazy as I do this, the fear alone boosting me immensely, and I even know how to get the rest of my kills. I just have to kill China and India again, and again. Leaving this world I head to the portal and immediately jump back in to another world (Mamma Mia this time) I teleport back to china.

Mamma Mia, here we go again...

\- Later -

**Quest Complete!**

**[The God of Death]**

**Objective : Kill 10,000,000,000 People (10,000,000,000/10,000,000,000)**

**Reward : Divine Perk [Secondary Tenet, Death]**

**Divine Perk Added**

**[Secondary Tenet, Death]**

**As a God of Death you gain power from Death, end the lives of mortals for your personal gain**

**As a secondary Tenet the power gained is limited, you can be upgrade to it a Primary Tenet by sacrificing 50 of your Levels**

In the words of Valkorion, A man can have anything, if he is willing to sacrifice.

In my case I just sacrificed Asia, multiple times. My thought process is simple, even if I destroy Earth multiple times who cares? There's an infinite amount of Earths so it's not like I've really done anything wrong. My Levels are simply more important.

**Shiro, Supreme One**

**Level – 187 [41%]**

**Class – Legendary Mage [LVL MAX]**

**Race – Divine Devil**

**Rank – Minor God**

**Alignment – Ultimate Evil**

See? It was completely worth it, I mean really who is going to miss some Romcom worlds? I could keep this up until I hit 500, but I am tired. Not Physically but Mentally, so I head back to Nazarick, to my bedroom to be exact. I completely ignore Yuri, who's turn it is to spend the day waiting in my room in case I return, I flop down onto my bed face down.

"A-Are you OK, Lord Shiro?" she asks hesitantly.

"I just destroyed a couple of worlds, it was a lot of work, so I'm a bit tired." I reply rolling onto my back to look at her, her eyes are wide in awe at my casual response.

"Truly you are amazing, My Lord. The only person who is worthy to rule Nazarick... do you require some... stress relief, my Lord?" she asks approaching my bed. When she gets close enough I pull her on top of me, Sometimes, it's good to be me.

\- Later -

I should probably get back to Cerulean City, but there is no real rush. I might as well deal with some Nazarick business while I am here. I have a prison full of things I need to stop putting off, so I guess it's time to get to work. And I have the other non prison Nazarick girls to collect.. and Bowsette is still waiting in her castle... I need to stop letting these things pile up.

Getting off the passed out Yuri I put my clothes back on and head to the prison cells again. Might as well deal with another one of these girls. As I enter mismatched eyes stare back at me with a look of... amusement? That's not the usual response.

"So my captor finally decided to pay me a visit? It's odd that you went to such lengths to capture me, only to ignore me for so long..." Zesshi says smirking at me.

"Such lengths? I think you are overestimating yourself." I reply amused by her response. Oh I can already tell that she is going to be fun. A quick observe shows that she is Level 80, not bad for someone from that weak world.

"You attacked one of the Scriptures, Stole a World Item, then lured me out and used it on me, I think that counts as a considerable effort." she says not fazed by my response.

"I sent a minion to do all that, you aren't strong enough for me to deal with you personally. As I said, you are overestimating yourself. You might be a Godkin but I am a True God, you couldn't even scratch me. I had you captured because you happened to catch my interest."

"...is that so? Brave of you to claim you be a God, there hasn't been any Gods in our world in a very long time." she says her eyes narrowing.

"Fortunately I am not from your weak world, I am simply an invader. Perhaps you'd like some proof? A simple fight, I won't even fight back, if you can even harm me, you win and I will release you from this place." I offer, a level 80 is no threat to me. Just because that world called Players Gods doesn't mean they were, so she's not even a Demigod. She's just a strong human, nothing more.

"Very well, though you might regret you confidence. Do I get my weapons back?" she asked smirking. I grab her scythe from the cell storage and teleport us both to the arena of the Sixth Floor, giving Zesshi her weapon back.

"Come at me whenever." I say tauntingly as I place my hands in my pockets, after a thought I take one of the books I have from my inventory and start reading it, not even looking at her. Kakashi was right, this is pretty fun. I see her rush me out of the corner of eyes as she swings her deadly weapon at my neck as it glows with black energy, I've already checked the Scythe while I was holding it, it doesn't have anything special enough to be able to bypass my resistances. Feeling the cold metal hit my neck I calmly look at her with a raised eyebrow as she widens her eyes looking at my undamaged neck.

"Are you done? You can't beat a God, not with your meagre strength." I say casually going back to my book, I can see her approaching me again slower this time with a weird look in her eyes. As she reaches me she tosses her Scythe to the ground, a smirk tinged with madness growing on her face. That is not the kind of madness caused by fear, I'd be able to taste it if she was afraid. As she reaches me I put away my book, this seems more interesting. She reaches up places her hand on my face gently and starts laughing excitedly.

"You are a God... I've been waiting for someone as strong as you for a long time... if you are this strong nothing else matters, I don't care what your personality is like or what your ambitions are, I only care about how strong our child will be..." she says.

Child? Damn it, another one? You know what? Fuck it I don't care, I'm not raising them so why should I care?

"What makes you think you are worthy of having my child?" I ask.

**\- Lemon Starts - (Breeding)**

Her hands immediately lower, undoing my trousers, I let her. I want to see where this is going, besides she's hot so I was going to fuck her anyway, it's just entertaining for someone I had kidnapped to be the aggressor for once, no blackmail or threats required. It doesn't take her long to get my trousers and boxers down. She takes my hard dick into her soft hand and starts stroking it slowly.

"I don't care what I have to do, whatever you desire no matter what. Whatever you want, no matter how depraved or evil, I will do as long as you give me a child." she says as she drops to her knees and takes my dick into her mouth. Well I do need lovers for my quest, and this would be an easy one. I use [Strip] on both of us, too speed thing up a bit. Despite her age she has the body of a young teenaged girl, with small breasts topped with tiny pink nipples. She barely responds to her sudden nakedness, as she continues servicing me. You know what? I am going to get her pregnant, it's a pathetically easy way to ensure her loyalty, [Skill Creation, Fertility Manipulation].

**Skill Added**

**[Fertility Manipulation] (Active) LVL MAX  
Allows the user to increase or decrease the fertility levels of both themselves and others**

**Allows the user to control the gender and race (when the parents are of a different race) of any children born to the target**

Using my new skill I massively increase the fertility rate of us both, before making sure any child she has will be a daughter, I don't want any sons.

Enjoying the feeling of her lips, I close my eyes and zone out, it doesn't take long for me to notice a small trail of power, it's not coming from anywhere, but it's slowly increasing my exp. That would be my Hedonism Tenet, I didn't feel it before because I was focused on Hilma's fear, and Yuri's obedient nature was feeding my Domination Tenet so the Hedonism got buried beneath it. Nice to know I'll get a small boost whenever I have sex.

After a few minutes I feel my release quickly approaching, as I get ready to cum she stops and pulls back.

"Please, My God. Impregnate me! I'll worship you for all time, if you only fulfil my dream." she says as she lays on the ground spreading her legs wide. I'm a little pissed that she stopped but whatever, I can't say I'm too surprised. Grabbing her legs I bend her legs back and get on top of her, pinning her legs against her as I quickly slam down, filling her wet pussy in a single thrust.

"YES! Breed me, My Love! Give me your Divine Seed!" she moans as I pound her into the ground, there's something hot about crazy girls. Pinning her to the ground I take her hard enough to kill a normal woman, the ground shakes as I thrust, leaving a indentation beneath her. One day, I want to fuck a girl so hard I break the world we are on. Maybe Android 18? I need to gather more power first though.

I was already close before I started fucking her, so I don't bother trying to last long, with one last thrust I bottom out inside her, giving her the seed she wants so badly, I cum so much I wouldn't be surprised if she had twins. Well she wanted a kid anyway. Pulling out I put my clothes back on as she lays on the ground, shaking slightly.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

**Zesshi Zetsumei added into your Harem (Lover)**

**[Evil Gods need Love too] **

**Objective : Gain 15 Lovers without using any Mind Magic (7/15)**

**Reward : Gain Power from Love**

Quickly using [Detect Pregnancy] I discover that I got a bit carried away. She wanted one child, she got four. Oops?

"I can already detect the lives growing inside you, I expect your eternal loyalty from this point on Zesshi." I say calmly, it's fine, I won't have to do any actual parenting, that's what the servants are for.

"I am pregnant? Thank you My God, I promise you will not regret this... wait, lives?" she trails off as she rises and kneels before me.

"I increased our fertility to make sure you got pregnant, but I overdid it. You are carrying quadruplets." I respond, smirking slightly. It's actually kinda funny as long as I don't have to deal with the crying babies.

"I- Thank You My God, I will make raise them all to be powerful warriors for your cause!" she replies, her smile widening. I can feel her belief growing, powering me in the process. Grabbing her and her clothes I take her to a room in the Lovers Quarters, saying my goodbyes I leave, heading back to my room, before getting dragged to my dungeon. Guess it's time for another Heroic Encounter.

**Heroic Encounter! An Incredible Encounter!**  
**Defeat the Heroes sent to stop you**  
**Objective : Defeat The Incredibles**  
**Reward : Super Villain Perk**

The Incredibles? Fun. Violet and Helen Parr are just going to hand themselves over to me so easily? Today has been a great day. Sitting on my throne I open the monitoring system and watch them fight through the Zombies of Floor One, they aren't really that strong so they can't really pose a threat to the Heroes, but it is nice to see the fear on the two kids faces.. as expected it can't really slow them down, but at least I traumatised Dash and Violet.

As they attempt to fight through my Horde Floor I notice that they are trying to avoid killing them, it's slightly amusing to see, deciding to mess with them some more I reach out with my [Divine Death Manipulation] and drain my own troops, the family watch in horror as the greenskins wither and rot in front of their eyes.

I've noticed a slight problem with my dungeon... it's boring waiting for the Heroes to fight through all the floors, doing some tiny editing while I wait I casually delete the fifth and ninth floor, that should speed things up, while I adjust things the Heroes manage to fight through my Earth Elemental, and are moving onto the Fire Elemental. Making another change I change the portal after the Fire Elemental lead to my throne room, I don't want to wait for them to arrive, I want my stretchy sex toy damn it.

My dungeon is suffering from it's own success, it's too good. The Incredibles have very little way off dealing with my Fire Elemental, it's powered by magic, you can't just punch it hard or fast, and stretching is a useless trick against it. Violet's trying her best to block it's attacks, but it would take far more than her to beat my Primal Fire Elemental. If they 'die' they just get dragged to a cell on the bottom floor but still I had hoped for a better showing than this, while they fight a futile battle I change the settings on my dungeon, instead of having to fight through all my floors instead future intruders will have to go through a randomly chosen floor before reaching me, hopefully any future invaders will be able to give me something to do instead of just sitting here and watching.

I thought this would be funnier...

They are decent at avoiding the attacks but they can't really beat my Elemental. Before long Violet is too tired to keep blocking the attacks, it's actually funny to watch the despair on her families faces as she is 'killed', once she takes enough damage she vanishes, appearing in the cell of to my side unconscious. Enraged Helen tries to kill the Elemental by wrapping her arms around it's neck to suffocate it, but it doesn't actually need to breathe, it simply engulfs itself in flames burning her enough to send her to join her daughter.

Dash is next, he can't outrun the flames if the entire room is burning, AoE attacks are a good way of dealing with High DEX opponents after all. Bob tries his best to 'Avenge' his family but really, what can he do against a living flame? Especially in a chamber that is just rocks and lava. His rage filled attacks manage to destroy the rocks he's standing on and a blast from a fireball sends him into the Lava, seems like a rather painful 'death'.

With the last one sent to my cell I get up, mildly disappointed that I didn't get to fight myself (it's fun when there's no chance of defeat), walking into the cell I look over the defeated hero family. Even if they couldn't amuse me during our fight they can at least provide me with some entertainment afterwards...

**\- Bonus Scene – Leaf's Adventure (While Shiro is in Cerulean City) -**

"Come on Kangy, Squirty, Victy, Gengy, we can't fall behind Shiro. Cerulean City here we come!" Leaf shouted running down the Route, her four Pokemon following behind her. "There it is! We're so fast, I'm sure Shiro is lost so we'll have to wait for him, but that's fine! We can train and we'll definitely beat him this time!" Running into the town she heads straight for the gym without pause.

"Don't worry guys, I did some research, this gym leader is a girl who likes water types so Victy will be able to beat this easily! I'm so smart." she said encouragingly to her Pokemon as they exasperatedly looked at each other. "Ehh? This doesn't look very watery? Gym Leaders are so weird."

"I'm Falkner, the Gym Leader! People say you can clip Flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!" a blue haired trainer said dramatically.

"Ehh? No, you're a Water Type Trainer. Lying isn't good you know? You're a funny looking girl, but you can't fool me!"

"...what?"

**\- Bonus Scene – Albedo calls a meeting (After she finds out she's pregnant) -**

"I take it you have a reason for calling us all, Albedo?" Demiurge said as he approached the group of Guardians gathered in the Throne Room. "It's unusual for us all to be called by anyone other than our Lord..."

"Of course I do, I have wonderful news that affects all of Nazarick." Albedo replied with a growing smile as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Well don't keep is all waiting, we do have our own duties to attend to." Shalltear said, it would have had more effect if she wasn't rubbing herself against the empty throne.

"Very well, Lord Shiro, in his infinite wisdom, has decided to ensure the future of Nazarick, despite the absence of the other supreme beings. I have been chosen to bare him an Heiress. As we speak his daughter is growing within my womb!" Albedo said growing more and more excited as she spoke, shocking the other guardians with her words.

"A truly wise decision, Lord Shiro is many steps ahead of us, as always. The birth of a new Supreme Being will guarantee the future of Nazarick." Demiurge said with a calm face, his metal tail waggling behind him in excitement. Aura burst into excited squealing hugging her more subdued brother tightly.

"I will ensure no harm ever comes to My Lords child, all her foes will fall to my blades, she will call me Uncle Cocytus and I will teach her to destroy her foes with her immense strength... she can ride on my shoulders as I carry her around Nazarick..." the giant Cocytus murmured to himself as he lost control of his Icy Aura in excitement.

"It will be excellent to have a Heiress for us to serve, though I do not believe Lord Shiro will ever leave Nazarick." Sebas calmly said, keeping his cool far better than the others.

"...this is wonderful, it's a great moment for Nazarick. I definitely am not jealous at all." Shalltear said trying to convince herself, as her body shook. "...no, it's not fair!" I want to give Lord Shiro a child! IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR, IT'S NOT FAIR!" she shouted failing to control herself. Her tantrum is interrupted by Albedo.

"You aren't thinking clearly, someone as great and powerful as Lord Shiro would never be satisfied with only one child. I'm sure you will soon be joining me in pregnancy. Lord Shiro is simply busy, I'm sure he will impregnate you once he has time." she said calming her fellow guardian.

"Right, yes of course. It's only natural that he'd need more than one child, I can still give him a child..." Shalltear said, perking up.

"I think that you two are underestimating our Lords strategy, has it occurred to you that he is most likely planning on creating the next generation of Supreme Beings? I have little doubt that soon the women of Nazarick will all be carrying our Lord's children. The Old Supreme Beings left, but our Lord will bring Nazarick back to it's glory days! With the new Supreme Beings Nazarick will rise higher than ever before, clearly his Genius is unparalleled!" Demiurge said in awe at his Lords ambition and intellect. The others joined him, dreaming of the day the second generation of Supreme Beings would walk the halls of Nazarick.

\- Elsewhere -

"Ugh, how did I forget about pregnancies?! This is such a pain, we aren't even the same race, so how did I get her pregnant? At least it's just her... I can just about handle one kid." a man said, lying face down on his bed.

**Authors Note : I used a Archdemon Cyoa for a lot of the God stuff, they're a good source of material**

**This chapter was cursed, every time I sat down and started writing some thing interrupted**

**Seriously who would miss a Romcom world? Shiro did the Multi-Verse a Favour.**

**I've always liked the Incredibles, and by the Incredibles I mean Helen Parr's Incredible Ass **

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. user?u=13212571 **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 16 : An Incredible Failure (Pokemon pt3)

Where to start? The mother or the daughter? Stretchy or Invisible? Also what to do with the guys?

I never liked Dash, and I want superspeed so... yeah he's fucked, ripping the life from him I use [Plunder] and take his power.

**Skill Plundered**

**[Super Speed] (Active) LVL MAX  
It's no speed force but it will do.**

**Allows the user to move at superhuman speeds.**

I was already fast but this is a new level entirely, I zip around the cell faster than the human eye could track. It's a cool trick, probably don't need it but who cares about need, I wanted it and now I have it. Destroying the body I move on, I already have strength on par with Mr Incredibles, and I don't really want too be that big. Should I keep him alive? Maybe make him watch me take his wife and daughter? Nah, I have no real problem with him, so he can just die quietly. Using my Divine Death Manipulation I tear the life from him in an instant, I do like this skill a lot.

Grabbing the two unconscious girls I teleport them to my bedroom, I could take them here, but I like the comfort of my bed.

**\- Lemon Starts - (Noncon, Unconscious)**

How to do this? Wake them both up or one at a time? Hmm, let's go for one at a time. I bind Violet to the wall and move Elastigirl onto the bed. Laying her on her front I take a step back to admire her, she really is Thicc. Her ass is one of the best I've seen so far. She won't wake until I lift the spell I have on my dungeons, so there's no need to rush. I'm keeping her in her super hero outfit, I want to fuck Elastigirl not Helen Parr. Making I knife I cut a hole from her uniform, exposing her sexy ass and Milf pussy. I don't have enough Milfs, just Grayfia and a guess Sirzechs? I need more.

Flipping her over I cut another large hole exposing her tits, they're nice I guess but her ass is definitely her best feature. I want to test something. Using my binds I pin her body to the bed and grab her arm pulling it. I use to love playing with my Stretch Armstrong toy when I was younger, but I broke it by pulling it too far and it's arm came off. Moving to the side of the room her body shows no sign of stopping as her arm stretches more and more. Letting go it flings back shooting to the other side of the room before moving back into place. That's kinda fun.

But I have other things to do, dismissing her binds I flip her back onto her front, I go to mount her before stopping and taking my knife to Violet's uniform exposing her privates as well. Her body is far less developed than her mothers but that's fine, Milfs are great and Teens are great as well. Her breasts might be small but they are firm and perky, and her pussy is untouched, I'll be the first to fuck that young pussy.

Stripping I go back to the bed, climbing above Elastigirl I place my dick between her massive ass cheeks, they practically engulf my shaft. I start thrusting using her biggest asset for my pleasure, as I thrust forwards my balls hit against her pussy, I'm considerably glad that my resistance to physical works down there or that could actually hurt. Getting a buttjob from Elastigirl is pretty fun. She has the perfect ass for it. It takes a few minutes but eventually I cum, covering her back and ass in sperm.

Flipping her back over I stretch her hands and tie them around the bedposts, with a extra [Bind] from me just to keep them there. Sitting on her chest I press my dick against her lips and remove the spell, almost immediately she starts waking up as I rub my cock against her lips.

"Good Morning Helen." I say as she realises her position, her eyes widen as she attempts to pull her arms back. "Since you've been sleeping for a while I'll catch you up. Your husband and son are dead, your daughters unconscious over there, and if you don't want her to join them you're going to open those pouty lips and start sucking."

"Why are you doing this?" she asks turning her head to the side to avoid getting a mouthful of dick.

"Why? Why did you pathetic idiots invade my home?" I ask as I grab her head and force it to face forwards again, resting my dick on her face.

"We didn't, we woke up here without any memories of how we got here." she says glaring at me. Game, what did you do?

**You're Welcome**

"OK, fine so you didn't invade. I'm still going to fuck you though." I say, I can't be mad that the Game gave me two new pets and a new power.

"You don't have to do this, something is clearly trying to pit us against each other. Just let me and my daughter go." she pleads, looking over at Violet, creating my bladed tentacles I have them hover menacingly around Violet.

"No, you weren't sent here to make us fight. You were sent here as a gift, and the sender knows me all too well. Now, open your mouth and start sucking, or I'll fillet your daughter." I say pressing the tip against her lips again and glaring down at her. She hesitates before I gesture at my her daughter making the blades move closer. As I do she finally opens her mouth, moving her head forwards to take the tip into her mouth.

"That's better, if you do a good enough job then I might even let your daughter keep her virginity." I lie, but it works. Maybe she's just desperate enough to cling to any tiny hope, something something drowning men and straws. Despite the tears that formed when I told her about her husband and sons fate finally starting to fall, and the hate filled glare in her eyes I can feel her start to put some effort into this, her tongue massaging my shaft as it enters her mouth. She doesn't try to take it any deeper, just holding the tip in her mouth and sticking her tongue out licking at what it can reach. After a few minutes I get bored of this.

"It just occurred to me, you're probably used to dealing with something bigger than this, let me help with that." I say, using [Organic Manipulation] I make my dick larger, much larger. I normally stay at around 9-10 inches with a decent girth, big but not so large that I can't fuck the smaller girls. I double that, making it ridiculously large, she stretches so it should be fine. Her eyes widen as the behemoth between my legs forces it's way down her throat. Apparently she isn't used to dealing with this if her choking is anything to judge by. Thrusting deeper into her mouth than I have ever been in anyone I laugh at the look of panic, When I made my dick larger I increased my testicles to match, so there is a considerable amount of cum ready to be released. I hope she doesn't drown, that would be awkward. Thrusting straight down to her stomach I cum hard, her eyes roll back in her skull as I cum for almost a minute straight. After I finish I pull back moving away from her as she coughs up a mixture of cum and... blood? Oops? I think I broke something in there. Oh well, I'm sure she'll be fine.

Moving down I press the tip of my hilariously oversized dick and press it against her pussy, pushing the tip inside her.

"Wait, no please don't! It can't possibly fit! You'll kill me!" she pleads as I start pushing more into her.

"It'll be fine, surely you're use to big dicks considering how large your husband is... was. Besides you stretch so it'll work out fine."

"Bob wasn't that big! He had a normal sized one. Please just make it go back to the size it was earlier, you'll break me if you try fucking me now!" she begs as I keep pushing into her, when I am about three quarters of the way in I can feel something stopping me, with some additional force I push deeper, her womb stretching around my dick like a fleshy condom. Mr Incredible wasn't incredible everywhere? Those Rule 34 pictures lied to me.

She stops talking and just makes some weird guttural noises as I start thrusting, literally reshaping her womb with my strong thrusts. As I pounding her into the bed her eyes roll back in her head and she falls unconscious, I take a moment to check her pulse, she's still alive. Huh, I guess she really couldn't handle it. I thrust for a few more minutes before pulling back and cumming all over her unconscious body. I send her to a cell, I said if she did a good job her daughter would be spared. And passing out isn't good at all. I don't want to kill Violet so I make my dick go back to normal. I will miss you King Dong, or maybe Cockzilla is more appropriate... the Womb Raider? Hmm, I'll think of a better name for him later.

Unbinding Violet from the wall I lift the spell, she wakes as she hits the ground.

"Wha- what happened?" she asks herself as she rises.

"The good guys lost, people died, and now you're going to get raped. Business as usual really." I say walking towards her, her eyes widen in terror, she attempts to hide, going invisible but I grab her as she tries to sneak around me towards the door, it's kinda odd holding someone who is invisible. I can feel her in my hand as I hold her by the throat but my hand looks empty.

Pinning her against the wall I grab one of her invisible legs and lift it placing it against my shoulder as I thrust into her, I feel her hymen rip from my thrust but looking down it just looks like my dick is vanishing, I can see a small trail of blood leaking from her, marking where her invisible pussy is hiding. This is pretty funny. Ignoring the crying I can hear I pound her against the wall, leaning forwards I forcibly kiss her, it took a couple of tries as I got her nose the first time. As my release approaches I pull out, finishing on her body as my cum seemingly floats in the air. I find it far funnier than I should, as I moves around from Violets sobs. Grabbing her again I send her to join her mother in a cell, they can share one since I am so nice.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

**Violet Parr enslaved for your Harem (Slave)**

**Helen Parr (Elastigirl) enslaved for your Harem (Slave)**

I make a note to grab the white haired girl from The Incredibles at some point, she was hot. I wonder what will happen to Jack Jack without his parents returning home?

**Heroic Encounter! An Incredible Encounter!**  
**Defeat the Heroes sent to stop you**  
**Objective : Defeat The Incredibles**  
**Reward : Super Villain Perk**

**Perk Earned **

**[Super Villain]**

**You are no ordinary criminal, you're a Super Villain! Regular law enforcement can't stop you, so they won't even try.**

**Most regular people will choose to flee or surrender rather than fight you.**

**Increases the chance of Super Heroes attempting to interfere with your operations**

More Heroes? Yay. I'm not really bothered though, as long as they aren't gods I'll be fine. Besides, more Heroes means more Super Heroines.

Before I return to Cerulean city there's one last thing I want to do. Heading to Shalltear's home I ignore the Vampire Brides and head straight in, Shalltear immediately kneels as I approach.

"Welcome, My Lord. Is there something you require from me?" she asks.

"Yeah, get those clothes off so I can pump a baby into you."

\- Later -

Ignoring the ecstatic vampire on the bed I put my clothes on and leave, I was pretty sure that she was going to bug me for one eventually anyway, so I might as well get it over with before I head back to deal with Misty. I think I'm done in Nazarick now, I still have plenty to do, but nothing that can't wait. Should I put the cells back into stasis before I leave? I don't know how long I'll be gone so I decide to freeze them again, as funny as it would be to ignore them for months.

Teleporting back to Cerulean City, I jump back through time to just after I left, as I do I feel a presence watching me. Whatever is watching me it's... powerful.

**Dialga is the God of Time, don't use time manipulation unless you are ready to deal with him**

Ahh. I take it a Master Ball won't do the job?

**Nope, not unless you lower his health massively, you can't just catch a Primordial God that easily**

Hmm. Fuck. Well the presence has left now so I should be fine, but I need to get stronger before I use Time Manipulation in this world, definitely before I do the Sinnoh region. I should cool it with the powers while I'm here, I don't need to get crushed before I can reach the highest rank. That's fine though, I use my Pokemon for battling here, not my own strength.

Anyway, I have a cute red head to beat and add to my collection, but first I need to train my Team. I don't trust this game to keep the Gym Leaders at their normal strength levels. My current team of Ivysaur, Charmeleon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Mankey and Raticate is actually decently balanced so I don't really need to change it up at all, I just need to level them up a bit more, time to head to Mt. Moon again.

\- Later -

So it turns out that I can't go to Mt. Moon, it's all closed off after some mysterious murders. But I can train on Route 4 so it's fine.

My team are far stronger now, nothing the Game does should be able to beat us any time soon.

Ivysaur has leveled from 26 to 35, learning Growth and Double Edge, replacing Take Down and Sleep Powder. And more importantly, he's reached his final form, Venusaur. Charmeleon has reached 35 as well, she hasn't evolved yet but she learnt Fire Fang and Flame Burst replacing Ember and Smokescreen. Butterfree was raised to 30, learning Psybeam, Silver Wind, Supersonic, Safe Guard and Whirlwind, I only kept Psybeam, Supersonic and Silver Wind, replacing Confusion, Stun Sport and Tackle. Pidgeotto reached 35 as well, learning Agility and Feather Dance, which replaced Whirlwind and Sand Attack. Raticate also hit 35 (I like multiples of 5) learning Sucker Punch and Super Fang which replaced Tackle and Hyper Fang. Mankey joined the 35 squad, Evolving into Primeape and learning Assurance, Punishment and Thrash which replaced Swagger, Pursuit and Fury Swipes. I'm sure this team can handle anything Misty has, assuming she can even beat Venusaur.

Heading back to the Gym I walk along the platforms leading to the Gym Leader, crushing a male swimmer with a LVL 16 Horsea and a LVL 16 Shellder along the way. As I approach the end another trainer interrupts me.

"What? You? I'm more than good enough for you! The Gym Leaders won't have to be bothered." Leaders? Plural? Where is Misty anyway, I can't see her in the usual spot.

**Picnicker Diana would like to battle!**

Sending out a LVL 19 Goldeen a girl blocks my path, she looks like she's barely a teenager, wearing a green outfit. Cute, I'll take her. Sending out Venusaur I laughs at the fish using Tail Whip. Really? Lowering my defence won't help when you only have one Pokemon and it's about to be shredded. Returning fire with Razor Leaf the Goldeen is destroyed, the 16 level advantage simply to much for it to handle.

"You overwhelmed me!" she says somehow surprised by this outcome, she can clearly see the 6 Pokeballs attached to my hip. She didn't really think she could beat my entire team with a fish did she?

"Yeah, I won. You know what that means..." it worked once, why wouldn't it work again? Mind manipulation is a favourite trick of mine after all. The Picnicker blushes deeply, knowing 'the law' that is in place for when female trainers lose to me, and specifically me. Does she question why there is a specific law just for a single trainer? No, because I'm making her see it as normal. I love Mind Magic, this would suck if I went the Warrior or Rouge route.

If Misty isn't going to be here, I can at least pass the time with this girl. I make the swimmer I beat earlier remember something he had to do today and leave the Gym.

**\- Lemon Starts - (Underage, Reluctant)**

"Do I really have to... erm... you know?" she asks as I approach her.

"You know the law, you don't want to go to jail do you?" I say, placing my hands on her shoulders and forcing her to her knees. I undo my trousers pulling my hardening dick out.

"No, but I don't know how to... I've never done anything like this before..." she says staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, it's easy. Just open your mouth and take it into your mouth, then move your head backwards and forwards." I say placing my hand on her hat covered head, pulling her closer. Her eyes lock on the large dick in front of her face before she opens her mouth slowly allowing the tip to enter. Her lips close around the head as she tries taking it deeper, coughing as it hits the back of her throat.

She starts moving back until only the tip is inside before taking it deeper again, she can only take about half into her mouth but it still feels good.

"That's it, use your hand on what you can't fit in your mouth." I advise enjoying the inexperienced blowjob. She listens wrapping her small hands around my shaft and stroking it gently, she isn't great at this but it's still enjoyable none the less. After a couple of minutes I let out a groan as I cum, filling her cheeks with my seed.

"Swallow it." I say as she struggles with the amount. She tries swallowing frantically with a disgusted look on her face, as I pull out some leaks from her mouth, falling onto her outfit.

"Eww, it's so... salty." she complains.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it. Now turn around and get on your hands and knees, we still have more to do." I say smirking at her.

"Ugh, I know, fine. Like this?" she says turning back to face me as she sticks her small ass in my direction. I reach down and pull her shorts and panties, she blushes deeper as I rub a finger along her pussy a few times, before long she looks away as a small moan leaves her and she starts getting wet with reluctant arousal. Kneeling behind her I press my still hard shaft against her tiny pussy. It's a tight fit but with some effort and lubrication I manage to fit, I've been in tighter (Jack and Kunou come to mind) but it's still extremely tight, she bites down on her lip as I start to move, holding in her groan of pain, being nice I channel my Touch of Pleasure into my dick, causing her plenty of pleasure. More than her innocent mind can handle as she starts moaning increasingly loud, the sound echoing around the Gym. It'll be really awkward if Misty shows up now. I'm here to challenge you, let me just finish fucking one of your trainers first...

Her reluctance has vanished now, as she moves back to meet my thrusts, her pussy tightens even more as she has her first orgasm. I cum with her, filling her womb with my seed, thankfully I put my pregnancy prevention skill back on after knocking up Shalltear, as I fill her I repeat what I did with Lass (Kanto), removing her name and memories of anything but me and her Pokemon.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

**Picnicker (Kanto) added to your Harem (Pet)**

Looking around the Gym I can't help but notice a lack of Leaders? Where is Misty? Well if she isn't going to be here I can take my new pet to Nintendo Land, teleporting us both I immediately notice a... apartment building? Exploring it I can see Lass has a room here, she's even decorated it slightly. Getting the idea I place Picnicker in another room, I'm surprised Mare thought of this too be honest. Though he is a smart one, so it's not too surprising. Deciding to pay him a visit I search the area, I find him in the Ice area, designing a cave system. He looks like he is having fun. He's done a great job with the Forest and Fire Area from what I've seen so far. I should just learn to expect excellence from my Nazarick Minions.

"Lord Shiro! I wasn't expecting you... have I messed up?" Mare asks kneeling before me, Astolfo takes a moment before also kneeling, I don't think he is used to having a master with a master.

"Nothing like that Mare, you're doing great. I was simply in the area delivering another trainer to my collection and decided to stop by." I say stroking his hair. He's such a good minion, even if he is a lacking in confidence a bit.

"Thank you, Lord Shiro!" he says happily at my words, it's seriously easy to please these guys, a pat on the head and a few nice words has them eating out of my hands.

"No problem, I don't want to distract you from your assignment so I'll just be looking around a bit." I say as they both rise, Mare really is doing some great work here.

"Of course, Lord Shiro. Astolfo, escort our Lord while he is here." Mare orders his servant. It's nice to see the normally shy one being assertive.

"Sure thing, Master." Astolfo says happily joining my side, checking something I observe Astolfo, his level is 80. I've noticed something about Servants, they seem to have 20 levels for every star they have, Astolfo is a 4-Star, so he's level 80, Jack the Ripper is 5-star, so she's level 100. I'm sure they can be leveled normally but it's a good idea of where they start.

I say my goodbyes to Mare as he goes back to creating this cave and head out, as Astolfo follows behind me. I'm mostly just exploring the additions Mare has added. A large cave system on a mountain for Earth and Rock types, A sea and a lake for Water Types. There's a inactive volcano for the Fire types, it's all very well designed. As I look around the immense forest he created for Grass and Bug types Astolfo starts talking.

"My Master has ordered me to serve you in any way you desire, so let me know if you need anything~ My Lord..." he says smirking at me, he has been lightly flirting this entire time while he gives me the tour, I've noticed him adding some sway to his hips as he moves ahead of me, his armoured skirt riding up, showing his ass and black panties. He is either teasing me, which is highly unwise, or he is serious. I actually can't tell, but I am horny enough not to care. Do I care that he has a dick? No, he still has two perfectly useable holes. I'm not going to use some excuse like 'he has a feminine penis', as far as I am concerned it's fine as long as I'm not the one getting fucked.

**\- Lemon Starts - (Trap)**

Grabbing him I quickly throw him over a conveniently placed rock before he can respond, pulling his skirt up.

"Finally... I thought I'd have to jump you myself." he says smirking back at me, yeah he was definitely serious.

"You were expecting this to happen?" I ask smirking back at him, I can already tell he is going to be fun. Grabbing his lacy black panties, because of course he wears women's underwear, I tear them from his body immediately throwing them off to the side somewhere.

"Pretty much, people talk and you are everyone's favourite subject in Nazarick. You're a pervert, gathering hordes of beauties to sate your lusts. I certainly count and I didn't think a slight biological difference would stop you from desiring me, so I took the initiative. Mare and the others I've spoken to all seem to worship the ground you walk on, so you must be special... you certainly have the looks for it." he says casually as I get behind him, pressing my hard shaft against his tight asshole. A pervert? Well yeah, but just who has he been talking to for him to get that impression?

"Fair enough, you should be honoured, you're the first trap I've added to my collection." I say just as casually as I push into him, he is tight, more than I expected. I can see him brace himself as I sheathe myself to the hilt in his ass.

"Wait, really? Not even Mare? That's not very nice, ignoring your adoring servant like that..." he teases, as I start thrusting away. This is kinda odd, just having a conversation while we fuck.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going to take him, but I don't want to pull him away from his assignment, so I put it off. I'll get around to it." I reply, taking a moment to spank his firm ass, he lets out a small moan as I do. I speed up, taking him harder against the rock, I can see his hands gripping it tightly as I pound into him.

"That's go- good, it'll make his day. I have to admit, yo- you're a lot bigger than I was expecting." he says trying to keep the casual tone, and failing slightly. If he was using himself to judge then I'm not surprised he was caught off guard by my size. If I was as small as him I might become a trap as well.

"Most are surprised, honestly I cheat, shapeshifting is useful. You doing ok? You sound like you might be struggling." I say smirking at him as I speed up again. He bites his lip as I do.

"I-I'm fine, I've only ever had toys before and you're just a bit bigger than my toys..." he says as I take him hard. I can feel my release approaching so I slam forwards one last time, letting loose and filling his intestines with my seed. Pulling out I finish on his ass, some landing on his.. less than impressive dick. As I do I notice that there's a tiny bit of cum leaking out, looks like I'm not the only one who finished...

"Thanks for the stress relief, Astolfo. Lets do this again sometime." I say as he stands back up on shaky legs, pulling his skirt back down, leaving my cum on his body as it leaks out of his stretched ass and trails down his legs.

"No problem, Shiro. Let me know if you have any other stress that needs relieving..." he says regaining his smirk.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

I don't want to spend too long here if I can't control time in the Pokemon world so I have to get back. I tell Astolfo that I'm leaving and that he should go back to Mare. He does so with a growing smirk, I think Mare is going to be getting an in-depth explanation of what happened here. Not that it matters, his ass is next.

**Astolfo added to your Harem (Servant)**

**Trait Gained**

**[Trapcon]**

**Just because they aren't actually female doesn't mean they can't be fucked**

**You become more attracted to feminine men**

**Perk Gained**

**[Trap Master]**

**Feminine men find themselves drawn to you, even if they shouldn't be**

**All traps will be naturally attracted to you, regardless of their sexuality **

Trap Master? Funny. Welcome to the slippery slop of traps, Me. Whatever, a hole is a hole.

Teleporting back into a alley in Cerulean City I stare at the guy taking a piss in my teleport alley for a moment as he stares back. It's an awkward moment, that is easily solved with a knife. Leaving the nobody bleeding out I walk out before realising I probably didn't need to do that... people can teleport in this world, usually with a psychic Pokemon's help but still, I could have handled that better. Heading back to the alley I pull the knife from his chest and stick it back in his throat. Just to make sure it's fatal. The look of confusion and terror on his face is wonderful, there's something satisfying about random acts of violence.

Cleaning the blood from my clothes I head back to the gym and enter, at least someone is here this time. Three someone's to be specific. There are three cute girls carrying shopping bags as they gossip, kinda cliché aren't they? As I approach they stop gossiping and turn to me.

"Are you here to challenge the gym? We're tired so you can just have the badge." a girl with dark blue hair says, reaching into a purse and pulling out the Cascade Badge. "Still, you're cute. I'm Violet, Do you want to hang out?" she asks as she approaches me.

"Violet, stop hogging the cute guy! Hi, I'm Lily, ignore her. I'm far more fun." a Pink haired girl says getting between us and placing a hand on my chest. This is going to be easier than I expected, I know I look good, I have the perks to prove it, but I didn't expect them to be this easy.

"You two suck, I'm Daisy, want to go get something to eat?" a blonde asks pressing herself against my side.

"Ugh, you three all suck. You can't just give away the badge just because you are tired. If you won't battle him, I will." A redhead says storming towards us and grabbing the badge, hello Misty. Dressed in her signature outfit from the anime she stands in front of me, glaring at her sisters.

"Ignore those three, I'm Misty, one of the Cerulean City Gym Leaders. I'll accept your challenge!" she says pulling out a Pokeball.

"Ugh, you're such a killjoy Misty, hurry up and lose so we can have fun with our new friend." Daisy says annoyed. Getting an idea I turn on my Auras of Lust and Adoration, winking at the three sisters as they blush and look away. Before I move into place and grab a Pokeball.

**Gym Leader Misty Wants to Battle!**

Starting off she sends out a LVL 25 Horsea, I respond with Venusaur. This should be easy. It starts with a Smokescreen but Venusaur hits it with a Vine Whip, I think Horsea only really has Water Type moves at this level, so it's no real threat. Misty clearly knows this as well as she just uses Leer and Smokescreen lowering my Defence and Accuracy for her stronger Pokemon. After three Vine Whips Horsea falls.

"Don't think this is going to be easy just because you have a type advantage!" she shouts as she calls Horsea back, sending out a LVL 28 Goldeen, I can't help but notice she has 4 Pokeballs. 2 more than in the games. Her Goldeen puts up a decent fight, hitting Venusaur with Horn Drill and attempting to use Supersonic to confuse my Pokemon, but it's futile. Venusaur is just to strong for it. Three more Vine Whips and Goldeen falls, levelling Venusaur in the progress. She still has three quarters of her health so I keep her in as Misty sends out her next Pokemon, a LVL 32 Starmie.

I wave at the sisters who are cheering for me, despite it being their gym. Getting giggles and blushes back.

Keeping the trend I hit Starmie with a Vine Whip, getting a unpleasant surprise back, Starmie uses Psychic, a move it shouldn't know at this level, taking Venusaur down to one quarter health, Psychic Type moves are Super Effective against Poison, and Venusaur is Grass/Poison. Getting one last Vine Whip off I take Starmie down to about a third health before Venusaur is taken down.

"See, I told you this wouldn't be easy!" she says smugly, Sending out Raticate I suppress my anger at losing a Pokemon. I can handle this easily.

As Starmie goes to Psychic again I order Raticate to use Sucker Punch, it only works if the other Pokemon tries to attack, and it's Dark Typing is Super Effective against Psychic Types, like Starmie who is Water/Psychic. The Starmie goes down immediately.

"How did you... oh, your Raticate knows Dark Type moves. Smart, you're good. But this ends here!" she says throwing out her last Pokemon. I want to talk to the developer, because this is some bullshit. A LVL48 Vaporeon stares at me and Raticate, Level 48, in the second Gym. I knew the Game was going to make this hard. I thought I was on easy mode?

**You left Easy mode when you became a Minor God! **

**Welcome to Divine Difficulty!**

**Good Luck!**

I honestly have trouble spotting when the Game is being sarcastic, Good Luck? Good fucking Luck?! Her regular team only has two Pokemon, and the strongest is LVL 21, and all you say is Good Luck? And you couldn't tell me I left Easy mode? Buggy Broken Game.

Putting up a fight I have Raticate use Super Fang, taking about a sixth of the immensely strong Pokemon's HP, it responds with a Hydro Pump, blasting Raticate aside, she gets back up and gives me a grin before we use Sucker Punch again, taking another Sixth before Raticate is taken down.

"It put up a good fight, but my Vaporeon has never lost!" Misty brags as I send out Primeape. I just need to take out two thirds, I can handle this. Also Misty sure as hell didn't have this in the Anime or the Game. Using Thrash my Primeape goes berserk, lunging at the Vaporeon and beating it, Thrash is strong but it confuses the user after three turns, Primeape isn't going to be standing in three turns so I don't need to worry about that. As they brawl Primeape takes another third before the powerful water attacks take her down.

Sending Butterfree out I immediately use Poison Powder, I can just outlast it. As Vaporeon's health ticks away I get a Supersonic off, Butterfree would never be able to last but the two moves she got off did use will help.

Sending out Pidgeotto I start with a Gust, if Pidgeotto falls I lose, Charmeleon won't last a single hit. Vaporeon is below a quarter now, the poison ticking away at it's health, another Hydro Pump takes my Pidgeotto down by half. I can't believe this fucker is lasting so long, another Gust weakens it to a slither of HP but Pidgeotto goes down to that fucking Hydro Pump.

Reluctantly sending out Charmeleon I can see Misty hold in a laugh, despite the major HP weakness, wait can she not she her own Pokemon's HP? A Hydro Pump smashes into Charmeleon taking her down to a quarter, but Chameleon's Dragon Rage and the poison finally takes this overpowered bastard down. As it falls Charmeleon levels twice, glowing white as she grows into Charizard.

I let out a breathe I didn't realise I was holding as Misty stares in shock. I was half expecting her to pull out a LVL100 Gyrados but she simply sighed and walked over, handing me my second badge. That was close, that was... fun.

"You did great, girl. Let's get you healed up." I say calling Charizard back to her ball, I need to get my team to the Pokemon Centre.

"You're good, and lucky. I should have grabbed my full team first, but I thought Vaporeon would be enough." Misty says smiling slightly.

"I got cocky, I should have used my electric type, but I thought Venusaur could handle it." I say, I really should have trained Pikachu for this, instead of getting arrogant. I need to choose my teams better for future Gyms.

"Then we will have to have a rematch, when we both have our proper teams..." she says smiling. "Here, this is my number... let me know when you are next in Cerulean City." she says taking my Pokédex and entering her number into it. I'm going to be honest I hadn't noticed that it can make calls, I know it could in the later games but it couldn't in the first game, and I've never actually used it since I already know most Pokemon's information.

"I will, I'll happily beat you again. My name is Shiro by the way." I say smirking slightly, mostly teasing. I've noticed something she didn't have in the Anime, a small earring. I know a keystone when I see one, and if Misty has a Keystone then she likely has a Gyradosite, a Mega Gyrados would crush my team at the moment.

"We'll see, Vaporeon is my 3rd strongest Pokemon, and it almost swept your full team..." she says smirking back at me, she's fun. Less annoying than in the anime as well. I need to power level my team, and get my own mega stone.

**Trait Gained**

**[Competitive]**

**You enjoy a challenge, especially if you win**

"That was so cool, you're a really good trainer, do you want to hang out for a while?" one of the sisters asks, Daisy I think. I... could get these four right here, it wouldn't even be hard... I need to get my team to the Pokemon Centre. I can get these four later, but now I want my team back to full, they deserve it after taking down Misty.

"Normally I'd love to, but I need to get my team looked after, so I am heading to the Pokemon Centre." I say apologetically, briefly lamenting that I'm passing up such an easy opportunity.

"Oh right, sorry. Here my number, we should hang out sometime..." Daisy said quickly, remembering that most of my team are unconscious. Her other sisters give me their number, telling me to let them know when I am in the area. I can't believe I'm not taking these four right here. I want to do Misty one-on-one the first time anyway.

Saying my goodbyes I head to the Pokemon Centre quickly, handing my Pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

"Looks like your team has been through a lot, you shouldn't push them so hard you know... don't worry, they'll all be fine tomorrow." she says, I have to leave them overnight? Ugh, fine. I've never has a Pokemon faint before, but spending a single night here is fine.

"Thanks, the Gym Battle was pretty brutal on them." I say, there's no reason to be mean to the hot woman who is healing your Pokemon.

"Ahh, you must have gotten unlucky, I'm guessing you had to battle Misty? She's far stronger than any of her sisters." she explains, I figured as much the sisters don't seem to take their position seriously. Heading out reluctantly I meet up with Aura who seems to have used all the Pokeballs I gave her, again. Stocking her back up we head off to find a hotel, Cerulean City is far larger than in the game, it doesn't take long to find a suitably high class hotel, I like camping but I also like my comfort. Getting a single suite with two double beds I can see the guy trying to work out who is sharing a bed with who.

Heading up I lay on the bed and get some rest, today was actually more exhausting than I thought, I would have been fucked if Misty had even a single extra Pokemon... doubly so if it was the Gyrados I suspect she has. As I rest we get some unexpected company in the form of Narberal and Lupusregina.

"My Lord, Lady Albedo has sent us to serve you." Narberal says as they both kneel, I can't say I'm massively surprised.

"Err, I think this is my fault..." Aura says embarrassedly.

"What do you mean, Aura?" I ask, how could it be her fault Albedo sent Maids?

"Well, I was talking to Mare and I told him that we camped out, and Mare mentioned it to Sebas, who told Albedo, who sent the Maids..." she says blushing as she does.

"Well, it's fine. I don't really mind." I say patting her on the head. Of course Albedo would send Maids, honestly I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self, but I don't mind the sexy maids following me around.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to be guarding the prisons Lupusregina?" I say, I'm sure I placed her there.

"I was, but Lady Albedo assigned CZ to there when she sent me, should I return to there?" she asks nervously. Albedo reassigned someone I personally assigned? Weird, but whatever I trust her. And CZ will do fine.

"No, it's fine as long as someone is assigned there." I say, it's going to be a little odd travelling with a group of five, seven when Mare returns. But whatever, I am a leader, it's normal for me to have a entourage. As I go to speak time freezes again, the Game popping up.

**Game Updated**

**Changelog**

**Descriptions of some Skills have been altered**

**Background Music added**

**Race Change Feature added**

**Party Feature added**

**Map Feature added**

**Heroes vs Villains Updated, Rival Villainous Encounters added **

Time unfreezes as I finish reading. An update? Cool I guess. I can here the Cerulean City theme playing in the background, that's nice. Pokemon always had good music. Checking my skills I can already see what has been changed, my Absorption skills have been changed.

**[Absorb Physical] (Passive) LVL MAX**

**Blocks 100% of Physical Damage**

**Converts 100% of Blocked Physical Damage in to HP and MP**

I don't think it's changed how it works, just how it's described so I don't need to give it any more attention.

The race change feature is only has two races available, Divine Human and Divine Devil. I'll have to look into how I get more.

The Party feature is useful, I add Lupusregina, Narberal, Aura and d'Eon to my party, I can see their health, mana and stamina, but I hide that feature, I don't need it in this world. I can see them in the map as well, all grouped up in the hotel room.

It's the last one that interests me the most. Villainous Encounters? Fun, looks like other villains can attack me now, and that's very interesting. Could be fun.

**Villainous encounter! The Terminator!**

**Defeat the Villains attacking you!**

**Objective : Defeat Deathstroke the Terminator and Ravager**

**Reward : Terra unlocked as a Minion**

As I reappear in my Dungeon my surveillance screen pops up, showing a pair wearing Black and Orange cutting their way through the Horde Floor, slaughtering the Orcs and Goblins in their path. Fun times indeed.

**\- Bonus Scene – Rising Crime - **

"Another one. Why kill some civilian in an alley in the middle of Cerulean City? And why do they always leave the murder weapon? A calling card maybe..." Officer Jenny says to herself examining the corpse found in a dark alley.

"How does their scent disappear so fast... the scent disappears in this alley, could they be using a Psychic Pokemon to get away? First this, and now I'm getting reports of hundreds of Pokemon disappearing from the wild... could Team Rocket have found a way to abduct Pokemon in far greater numbers... even if they did it's not technically a crime to take that many wild Pokemon, I just don't understand how so many have gone missing. And why they would take the Pokemon from Viridian Forest and Mt Moon, there aren't many rare ones there after all."

"None of this makes sense, what the hell is happening around here?"

**\- Bonus Scene - Not fond of failure - **

"You were supposed to reclaim Excalibur Ruler, explain how you managed to lose four of your underlings and the True Longinus. Now." a short black haired girl says coldly at the kneeling

"Lady Ophis, I can explain. The Pendragon Heir is far more powerful than we anticipated. He somehow has the ability to steal Sacred Gears. We were little match for him." Cao Cao whimpers, knowing his life is in terrible danger.

"I need True Longinus to help defeat Great Red and reclaim my silence. And you lost it." she says coldly, showing very little emotion despite her anger.

"We can still salvage this, he spared me to deliver a message. He wants to meet with you. I do not know why, or how he knew about you but he requested a meeting. Surely gaining his service would greatly help your ambition?" he says quickly, hoping to cool her hidden rage.

"...interesting. But now that you've delivered your message there's no reason to keep a powerless fool like you around any more." Ophis says as a snake shoots out from her, biting into his throat before he can react.

"Go to that city and bring Shiro Pendragon to me. Do not fail." she says turning to a woman watching in silence.

"Of course, I'll bring him right back, Nya~!"

**Authors Note : Another one done, I just bought MK11 so I might be a but delayed on the next chapter...**

**The difficulty has risen, so things aren't going to be easy for Shiro, with Gym leaders pulling overleveled Pokemon out of their asses.**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. user?u=13212571 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 17 : Start of my very own Injustice League (Pokemon pt4)

To the great surprise of no one, some dumb orcs with swords aren't a match for Deathstroke and Ravager. It doesn't take them long to carve a path through the greenskins, maybe I should add some shaman type? Nah, I want people to reach me after all. Entering my throne room Deathstroke immediately shoots me with a sniper rifle. Showing off I use Dash's superspeed to block the bullet, I might not have super reaction times yet but he was aiming for my head so I just put my hand in front of it, the bullet breaks against my palm, I wanted to catch it but I need superhuman reaction times to do that, and I haven't plundered them yet. Can't make them either, apparently they are 'unique', which sounds like bullshit to me, since countless characters have them. Remind me to plunder the Flash at some point.

Immediately Ravager rushes me with her sword as Deathstroke fires at me with an assault rifle, the bullets can't actually hurt me, but they are mildly annoying. Without getting out of my throne I catch the sword being swung at my neck pulling it from Rose's grip as I kick her back, sending her rolling across the room, she quickly regains her stance pulling out another sword, Deathstroke stops shooting as he realises how little it's doing.

"I don't know why you came here, but you've massively overestimated yourselves, you can't kill a god." I say casually snapping the blade in my hands. I like these two, I really do. But what can they do against a god? I'm not sure which Deathstroke this is, his outfit is different then usual, it's not the comic version I'm sure off that. There's no stupid spandex on his outfit. Wait? Is this the Prime Earth version? DC is so confusing sometimes. I think this is the Deathstroke from New 52. There's something... I feel like I ned to remember something from the New 52 comics but I'm drawing a blank.

"That's where you are wrong, I wouldn't accept a unbeatable contract." Slade says, pulling a pair of golden swords out. Oh, I remember now. '[Observe]'.

**God Killer**

**A blade capable of killing immortals**

Fuck. I vaguely remember that comic, Slade was hired to kill a enemy of Olympus. This is suddenly less amusing.

"I'm confused, aren't you a good guy, Ravager? I didn't think you would work with your dear old dad." I say casually, ready to use my [Divine Death Manipulation] to kill them both if they try and attack.

"Normally you would be right, but killing you is worth it, monster." she sneer out. For fucks sake Game, how many people have you warned about me?

"Fair enough." I say, summoning True Longinus. I have my own overpowered weapon after all. The Chatsuka Ratana orb is supposed to be able to destroy any weapon, time to test that. True Longinus verses a Blade forged by Hephaestus. I like my chances. Just in case I summon the mists of Dimension Lost ready to protect myself. Without her own overpowered weapon Ravager is no threat, so I can focus on Slade as he rushes me.

I'm not getting out of my throne, it's a matter of pride. Even with a immortal killing blade I can't lose to some humans. As Slade approaches I send the orb at his blade, at the last second he spins dodging the orb as it shoots past him. As he attempts to stab me I use Dimension Lost. Dimension Lost has a interesting ability, it can move anything within the mists to any location I desire. I don't bother moving Slade, I just take the blades from his hands and send them to the treasury of Nazarick.

"As I was saying, you have overestimated yourselves. And underestimated me." I say blasting him with lightning sending him away. Regaining my calm now that the God Killer is far away from me I smirk at them.

"The bounty on your head was worth the risk." Slade says coldly, Bounty? I have a price on my head? How? And by who?

**That was me, oh I borrowed some of your money for it.**

...seriously? Whatever, should I expect more bounty hunters?

**Definitely.**

Finally getting up I walk towards them, Ravager rushes me again swinging her Inertron Sword at me, I'm not sure if that could hurt me, it's some futuristic space metal after all, so I use my superspeed to get to her side and stab her in the wrist with a created dagger forcing her to drop it, as it falls I grab it and stick it in my inventory. Grabbing her I toss her across the room sending her flying into the wall.

"So, Slade. How would you like a job?" I ask as I approach him, his hand rests on his collapsible staff before he moves it away.

"What are you offering?" he says calmly, before he can react I use my superspeed again to rush him and grab him by the throat, before he can even respond I use [Evil Domination] to make him submit, it takes a few moments as his mind tries to fight against it. But as strong willed as he is, he is still a mortal, he can't stop this.

As I let go I see Ravager rush me again, with her bare hands this time. Before she can hit me, as weak as it would be, Deathstroke blocks her strike, kicking her back. Before she can react he draws his staff and goes on the offensive. Ravager is good, but she is injured and unarmed. It's a unfairly one sided fight as Deathstroke beats his daughter into the ground with ease. She is persistent but eventually her strength fails, after being beaten to the ground countless times she fails to rise struggling to her knees as her father glares down at her. Opening a portal I send Slade to join Demiurge, I'm sure he'll find something for a Assassin to do. After a moment I make a new wing in Nazarick for male servants, and assign Slade a room there, I don't really know how it works but people always seem to be able to find their rooms after I assign them.

I watch as Ravager struggles to rise, her regeneration kicking in. Approaching her I'm actually surprised when she leaps up and attempts to stab me with a dagger she was hiding, the same one I created and stabbed her with. I'm impressed, but I catch her hand and pull it from her grip, smirking at her.

"It was a impressive attempt, futile but impressive." I say as I smirk at her, running my hand along her body, covered by the black and red outfit she has on. She glares at me with her uncovered eye, but I can taste the growing fear, it's quickly replaced with a look of determination as she opens her mouth and immediately tries to bite down, stopping her I force my hand into her mouth, feeling around I find the false tooth she was trying to break. Really a suicide attempt? What did the Game tell her that'd make her try and kill herself instead of being captured? And in such a cliché way as well. Pulling it out I crush it, putting a quick stop to that.

"Cute, but you don't get to escape that easily." I say calmly, I really have no problem with her so I let her join her father, using [Evil Domination] to corrupt her mind. Perhaps it's because she's just seen what it does, or maybe it's simply her willpower but she resists longer than Deathstroke did but in the end she falls, like all others before her. As I let her go she kneels, all the fight gone from her.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

Looking over her I have to admit she is very attractive, I don't know much about her in comparison to her father but she's a beauty. The skin tight outfit helps. She has small scars on her arms with one larger one going across her cheek, it doesn't detract from her looks. Using [Strip] I remove her outfit completely.

"Stand up." I order, she obeys rising, standing with her hands behind her back her naked body on display. She has modest breasts, small but perky. She is in amazing shape, with impressive abs, you can tell she has had a active life. Her body is littered with small scars from her years of fighting. I kinda like them, they'd look out of place on a normal girl, but Rose Wilson is not a normal girl. Walking around her I grab her firm ass and give it a squeeze, she barely reacts. It's curious how different people react to Evil Domination, they all gain a fanatical loyalty to me, but their personality remains similar to what it was originally, she's almost militaristic in her obedience, obeying her orders like a good soldier. It's for the best, if they all became the same personality wise this would get dull.

Walking back to my throne I pull her along with me, pulling her into my lap as I sit down, unequipping my outfit my dick springs up pressing against her surprisingly wet pussy.

"Ride me, Rose." I order, like the good soldier she is she obeys, reaching down she takes a hold of my dick and positions it, lowering herself fully onto it, she's no virgin but I can't say I'm surprised. Wrapping her arms around my neck she starts moving, lifting herself up and dropping back down hard, setting a fast pace as she holds in her moans. She's practically professional as she treats this like she would any other order. She maintain her composure as she fucks me, keeping her face blank, her enjoyment only displayed by her occasionally quiet moan or gasp.

Reaching around I grab her firm ass with both hands, squeezing it as she bounces in my lap. Leaning forwards I kiss her, with her moaning into my mouth as our tongues intertwine. There's very little passion in her actions, she simply does everything I want almost mechanically but that's fine, as long as she obeys I don't mind her acting like this.

Thrusting up I cum, filling her womb with my seed, she finally stops trying to hold in her moans as she orgasms with me. After I'm done she climbs off me, standing calmly in front of me even as my cum leaks from her pussy.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

"Will that be all, Sir?" she asks, I consider bending her over the throne but I have things to do anyway.

**Rose Wilson (Ravager) added to your Harem (Servant)**

**Villainous encounter! The Terminator!**

**Defeat the Villains attacking you!**

**Objective : Defeat Deathstroke the Terminator and Ravager**

**Reward : Terra has been sent to your prison**

"No, that's all for now, get dressed." I order as she pulls her outfit back on, leaving my cum trailing down her legs as she does. Once she's done I send her to her new home in the servants quarters. Checking my lists I can see Tara Markov listed as a prisoner, nice to know. I would have gotten her when I invaded the DC verse but it's still nice.

**By the way, I pissed off the Teen Titans grabbing her so...**

God damn it Game. Or, Me Damn It.

**It'll be fine. I don't think they can get here without me letting them, probably.**

Ignoring the Game I move back to my room in Nazarick I take a moment to check my level, I'm at 198 now, it's rising constantly. I can feel a small amount of power coming from people I don't know, all in the Overlord world. Demiurge is certainly a fast worker... having sex helps increase it even faster but I can't spend all my time fucking.

Wait, yes I can... I upgrade my [Clone] skill to Divine level, losing 10 levels in the process.

**[Clone Self] Upgraded to [Divine Separation]**

**[Divine Separation] (Active) LVL 1/10**

**Split your consciousness into two, controlling two forms at once**

**Stats are halved while split**

**For every Level gained your stats will be increased by 5% while split up to a cap of 95%**

**If either forms die they consciousness is forced into the remaining form**

Using my new power immediately I can suddenly see myself, twice. I can see through both sets off eyes as I look at myself. Damn I look good...

Having my powers halved is unpleasant but I can handle it, even if I'm around Level 94 in strength now, slightly weaker than the Guardians. But that's still very fast, with my second body I head off to the Lovers Quarters. This one can stay here and spend my time fucking my Harem, while my original body goes to other worlds. Plus if the worst should happen and I 'die' I'll jump to that body, nice and safe.

This way I can get constant exp from sex while still exploring other worlds, once I level it I'll be at 95% of my stats instead of 50%, so that'll be nice.

Leaving Nazarick I return to my hotel room, because I've been missing for an hour or so Aura and the Maids have been panicking slightly.

"I'm back, I had to deal with a challenger." I say casually as they look at me in relief, I guess they would panic if the person they are supposed to serve vanish mid conversation.

"My Lord, please if you must leave tell us, please do not just vanish like that..." Aura practically begs with tears forming in her eyes, wow I actually feel bad.

"I will, you have my word." I say rubbing her head gently. No reason to worry my underlings, besides who knows what they would do if I'm not there and they panic.

Looking around the room I notice a slight issue, we have a room with two double beds in the same room, that's room for 4 people, but there is five of us, I don't want to be squished by trying to shove three people in a bed meant for two.

"d'Eon, you're sleeping on the couch. Aura, you and...Narberal can take that bed. Lupusregina, you're with me." I order, taking my outfit off and putting in in the drawers next to the bed I claimed. I can see a look of disappointment on Aura and Narberal's faces as they move to their bed, and a look of hidden relief on d'Eon's.

Lupusregina smirks at me as she strips down in front of me. Pulling her uniform off revealing the tanned skin beneath it as I climb into bed.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

Climbing into bed with me she pushes her naked body against mine, her firm behind grinding against my crotch as she becomes the little spoon. Curious to see what she'll do I don't react, even as she rubs herself against me. Closing my eyes I act like I'm trying to go to sleep, after a couple of minutes I feel Lupusregina turning around to face me, before long I feel her soft hands wrapping around my shaft, opening one eye I stare into her yellow eyes as she pouts at me.

With a smirk I flip her onto her back I pin her beneath me. Leaning down I kiss her as I press the tip of my shaft against her tight pussy, as I thrust forwards I reach up and play with her hard nipples as she moans loudly into my mouth, the sound barely being muffled. Good luck to the other three getting to sleep.

Pounding her into the bed I move my lips to her neck, nipping her lightly as her moans grow louder. At this point I think I should feel sorry for the people in the rooms near ours, and on the next floor. Tweaking her nipple she moans loudly. Huh, I think I've found a masochist. Speeding up I take her hard against the bed as it shakes. Feeling someone's eyes on me I look up and around, making eye contact with Narberal, giving her a casual wave as she blushes and looks away hiding her face in her pillow. Aura isn't even trying to hide the fact that she's watching. d'Eon is hiding his face under a pillow, that won't be enough to stop the noise, Lupusregina is a screamer.

As she tightens around me I cum with her, pulling out and covering her body with my seed. I'm not even close to being done.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

\- Next Day -

**Lupusregina recruited to your Harem (Servant)**

Getting out of bed, I smirk at the tired looking d'Eon as I pull my clothes back on. Telling the others that I am heading out, I leave the room. I like my party, but damn it I like having my own space and I can't have that with them all following me.

As I leave the hotel I decide I really don't care about nugget bridge. But it is where the next rival battle should be so I guess that's where I'm going as I arrive I take a moment to look around, seeing a distinct lack of Leaf. Shouldn't she be bothering me for a battle? But I can't see any cute trainers around.

"Shiro!" a voice shouts at me as I prepare to head along the bridge. Looking over I see a familiar face, hello 'brother'.

"Ash, I'm surprised you've gotten this far." I say smirking at him, I really am surprised he got to Cerulean City this fast.

"Shut up! I've finally caught up with you! Battle me!" he yells, looking down I can't help but notice I only has two Pokeballs. Pikachu is in front of him out of his Pokeball.

"Do you actually have a team? Or any badges?" I ask smirking at the midget.

"I'm going to get my first badge today! And I only need Pikachu! Now fight me!" he shouts loudly. Well... if he insists. I send out Primeape, grinning as Pikachu tries to shock her, Primeape leaps to Pikachu and pummels him into the ground immediately, Pikachu is LVL12, this isn't a fight it's a slaughter. I have a ridiculous level advantage over him. As Pikachu faints I call back Primeape.

"Well Ash, it's been fun, really it has." I say smirking at him as he rushes to Pikachu, this world is weird. Some people are seriously overpowered, while others are stupidly weak.

"Wait, I still have one more Pokemon!" he shouts grabbing the ball. Throwing it reveals a LVL 9 Pidgey.

"It won't make a difference, and it's not fair to your Pokemon to throw them against a much stronger team, any of my Pokemon would crush Pidgey, do the smart thing and give up, go get Pikachu healed, then go back and catch a full team of six, then train them before you try going against Misty, she'd absolutely destroy you at the moment." I say, I actually feel sorry for his team.

"Water is weak to Electric so it'll be fine." he says stubbornly.

"It's weak to Grass as well and she still beat my Venusaur, I almost lost with a full team of strong Pokemon, you wouldn't stand a chance. But whatever, if you want to get your team crushed then go right ahead, just don't come crying to me when she wipes the floor with you." I say walking away from the idiot, not noticing the thoughtful expression on his face.

Heading up Nugget Bridge I quickly beat a Bug Catcher, a Lass, a Youngster, another Lass and a Camper. None of them are a match for Charizard who gains a couple of Levels from the battles.

"Congratulations! You beat our five contest Trainers! You just earned a fabulous prize!" a guy at the end says, passing me a worthless nugget, I can literally make gems so wealth is no issue for me. "By the way, how would you like to join Team Rocket? We're a group of professional criminals specialising in Pokemon! Want to join?" he asks confidently.

I walk away leaving another corpse in my wake, I should probably start hiding them, that guy is right out in the open, but oh well. I used mind magic to erase my identity from the five trainers I beat so it's fine. Using [Clean] again I get the blood of my clothes.

Heading into the tall grass I spend some time catching this routes Pokemon, a LVL 13 Oddish and a LVL 14 Bellsprout, finding Abra is harder, well that's not right. Finding them is easy, but they all teleport away the instant they see me, before I can throw a quick ball. Moving along the Route I swat down a bunch of weak trainers, reaching Bill's house.

Ignoring his talking I go to the machine to turn him back into a human, I zone out as he talks, taking the ticket her offers me and leaving, moving back through the Route I head past the broken into house, stabbing a team rocket grunt in the backyard. I'm pissed off, I love Abra, but they keep fleeing from me.

Moving down Route 5 I catch a LVL 10 Meowth before heading into the underground path heading straight to Route 6. I'm in a bad enough mood that the Bug Catcher who tries battling me gets completely destroyed by Charizard. The Camper and Picnicker don't get let off any easier, Primeape crushing them in seconds.

Heading into Vermilion City I head straight to the house on the edge of the river, getting my Old Rod from the fishing guru there. Then I head to the Pokemon fan club and get my Bike Voucher, I've done this far too many times to care about what they have to say.

Moving on I head to the S.S. Anne, passing my ticket to the guy blocking my way.

Ugh, I always hated this part of the game, I just want to get ready to fight Lt. Surge.

Time to fight a bunch of weaklings, yay.

**\- Meanwhile in Nazarick – The start of something fun - **

While my main form is off to Pokemon I make some changes to the 9th floor, adding a new room. The purpose is simple, it's the sex/punishment room. The room is a deep red, with a king sized bed, a wooden horse and some various bdsm equipment scattered around, along with a collection of whips and toys. This is going to be my favourite room I think.

I want to assign someone to this room, but where could I find a depraved sadistic woman like that? I ask myself sarcastically. I know exactly where I can find a girl like that, in Kuoh where I left her. I know I wasn't planning on going back to DxD but Akeno is perfect for this, as I look over her entry in my Harem list I notice something, why the fuck is there a summon button? That was not there before. This fucking Game keeps changing when I am not looking. Not that I can really complain since it's helpful but a update would be nice. Clicking the summon makes Akeno appear in front of me, looking disorientated.

"Shiro? What's going on?" she asks looking around, before she notices the room full of sex toys and bdsm equipment, a normal girl would be worried about that, a normal girl wouldn't start giggling lewdly while rubbing her thighs together, but Akeno Himejima is not a normal girl is she?

**\- Bonus Scene – Written by Zweig - **

If anyone asked Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix about how he felt then his answer would be that he felt like shit. The blond-haired man sat in one of the few rooms of his Palace who were not a molten down mess and drank a cup of the strongest alcohol he had available.****

It was now several months since the demon Jaldabaoth's attack on his Capital and Palace.****

Arwintar had been hit by a powerful Earthquake which had caused thousands of casualties among the populace. From rich to poor, the disaster had made no difference between them and in the end less then 40% of the Capitals populace had survived.****

Jircniv gritted his teeth in anger at the demon who had caused this.****

The second incident had been the Fire-tornado sent at the Palace. Thankfully the Palace was protected by a barrier made by Fluder, Runes embedded in the walls of the entire Palace and his own room had been located in the deepest middle of the Palace due to his own Paranoia.****

Because of that Jircniv had luckily survived the attack.****

Of course, others had not been so lucky:****

The Guards? Most had been patrolling on the walls outside or been at places with Windows resulting in them being burned to ash. The same went for many of the Servants working for him.****

Of his Four Imperial Knights only two were left. Nimble and Baziwood had been standing guard outside of his room and therefore had been spared, Nazami Enecs burned corpse had been found in the left wing of the Palace as he had apparently walked to the kitchens for a late night drink like he used to do, finally Leinas had vanished traceless though at this point Jircniv suspected that she had been outside in the gardens when the attack happened. So he had declared her Dead and she along with Nazami had gotten nice graves for their services to him.****

He sighed in depression. Thanks to Fluder and his Magical Academy the Empire had managed to recover many things from the rubble and plans were already made to build a new Capital further east to get away from the places where Jaldabaoth did his evil deeds.****

Looking at the map of the world he idly wondered if he was lucky or unlucky with the visit that happened.****

\- The Re-Estize Kingdom had survived thanks to a Hero called Yami intervening and driving Jaldabaoth off. Though a few hundred people were dead just like Gazef and finally the Blue Roses had vanished. They might not have lost in numbers but definitely in quality.****

\- The Slane Theocracy which may have been the first target of Jaldabaoth was in chaos with much of their smaller villages being slaughtered to apparently draw out Zesshi Zetsumei who had vanished shortly afterwards. Not to mention between the losses of the Holocaust, Windflower and Sunlight Scriptures along with the deaths of at least five Black Scripture members the Theocracy's strongest weapon was left in shambles.****

\- The Dragon Kingdom didn't exist any more as such. The disappearance of Queen Draudillon had thrown the country into Anarchy which the Beastmen quickly took advantage off to completely conquer the Kingdom.****

\- The Dwarf Kingdom was still untouched from Jaldabaoth and so far he didn´t seem interested in going after them but they also were still waging war with the Quagoas so they were in trouble too.****

\- The Elf Country had things go better for them as due to the Theocracy being in shambles the war had stopped for now allowing them to rebuild a bit. Though the King was still his normal unpleasant self.****

\- Finally the Holy Kingdom of Roble. Jircniv shuddered as he remembered the reports from there. The death-toll there was not in the Thousands, it was in the Ten-Thousands. The Queen, Priestess and Head-Paladin had been captured by the demon and the Nine Colours were slaughtered. The few pitiful remnants of the leadership were led by King Casspond Bessarez who now tried to rebuild his ravaged country.****

Growing depressed Jircniv slowly pulled out a pendant of a Black Dragon hanging around his neck. Holding it in his hand he mumbled a prayer towards his new God.

\- Elsewhere -

"Cool, I leveled up again." a man mumbled, before turning his attention back to the naked vampire beneath him.

**Authors Note : Sorry for the delay, RL is kicking my ass right now, I haven't even had a chance to play Mortal Kombat yet...**

**The Second Form is so I can do scenes with the Girls in Nazarick without Shiro going back every time. It'll make it easier to bring back girls who might otherwise not get any more scenes, there will be a Meanwhile in Nazarick scene every chapter**

**I'm going to have some lemons fade to black so they stop taking up so much space, let me know what you think.**

**Considering rewriting this, not exactly happy with how it's turned out, ****I think if I did it again I'd have him be reborn in another world (DxD, in Kuoh) and have to level himself normally instead of just jumping to Level 100, the MC would still be an Evil asshole.**

**There's a lot I would have done differently if I knew then what I know now. **

**Or maybe just putting it on Hiatus and making a new story.**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. user?u=13212571 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 18 : Who let this Asshole in here? (Pokemon pt5)

I can't be bothered. All these trainer are so weak. Most are around Level 20, so there's nothing to gain from beating them, I've already beaten two Gentlemen, they were worthless. Venusaur crushed all their Pokemon with ease. At least she leveled from it, learning Worry Seed. The odd part is that it didn't prompt me to replace a move, after checking the list I noticed that Venusaur has all the moves she's learnt up until this point, instead of just the one's I chose. This fucking game... if you are going to change things at least let me know.

**Make me.**

Every time the game is an asshole I think, should I be a nicer person? The answer is no, obviously. But still, it can get annoying when it wants to be. Deciding that I have had enough of this already I wander around the boat bored. Wait... did I leave the others back at cerulean city? Sending a message I tell them to use a [Gate] spell to meet me back in Vermilion City. Oops, I am off my game today, I just want to get my next gym badge.

Heading to the captains quarters I get interrupted by a all to familiar voice.

"Shiro! What are you doing here?!" Leaf says running up to me happily, I'm surprised she ended up here despite her... questionable sense of direction.

**I had to help...**

Of course you did, wait did you super boost her team like you did Misty? I haven't trained yet.

**No actually, I did nothing to her team**

**Which makes it all the more confusing, she really does have protagonist luck**

Oh fuck.

"Shiro! I challenge you to a rematch! Again! The loser has to do one thing the winner says!" she says throwing her Pokeball at me before I can answer. Wartortle comes out and looking at him I can see... pity? Yeah I pity you as well buddy, I just have to deal with her every so often you're stuck with her. Maybe beating her and getting laid will bring my mood up.

"Fine, I accept. Let's go Venusaur!" I say letting my beast of a start out, at LVL 39 my baby can handle a LVL30 Wartortle. Starting off with a Razor Leaf we decimate Wartortle's health, lowering it to the yellow in one hit, Wartortle responds with Bite but it only does a little bit of damage to Venusaur, barely a fifth. Another Razor Leaf takes Wartortle out of the fight.

"Warty! Don't worry, we have him on the ropes, Go Gengy!" she shouts, letting out a LVL 40 Gengar, where does she keep finding these things? A Shadow Ball knocks Venusaur down to half health, I respond with Petal Dance, doing almost a third damage to Gengar, once I start this move I can't stop it, but that's fine. Another Shadow Ball takes Venusaur to the red, and the continued Petal Dance takes Gengar to yellow health, with a sucker punch Gengar takes Venusaur out of the fight. I respond by letting Raticate out, and Crunch takes Gengar out of the fight, Dark Type beats Ghost after all.

"Come back Gengy! Let's win Victry!" she shouts letting out a LVL 41 Victreebel, Calling Raticate back I send out Charizard. Opening up with a Flame Burst we deal some great damage, Victreebel might have the level advantage but I can still win this. Victreebel uses Leaf Storm, despite it being not very effective it still takes a third of Charizards health but another Super Effective Flame Burst takes 'Victry' out of the fight.

"You good Shiro, but it's not over yet! Let's go, Kangy." she shouts again, letting out the Kangaskhan from before, now LVL 30, no real threat. Charizard uses Flame Burst again, taking the opponents health down to health, it doesn't have the levels to be any real threat. A Mega Punch does some damage but Charizard takes Kangaskhan out easily enough.

"Aww, we lost again?" she says pouting at me cutely.

"What do you mean? You still have one more Pokemon." I say gesturing to her last Pokeball.

"Yeah but Togy isn't strong enough to fight you yet, he's just a little baby." she says letting a LVL 5 Togepi out, where the fuck did she get that?

"Leaf, where did you even get... Togy?"

"Ohh, I got lost, I was trying to find Cerulean City but I got a bit turned around and needed up in some weird place with a Bird Guy, I beat him up and when I was heading back I found a little egg, since no one was there I took it and it hatched into this! It's called a Togepi, and it's my new team member!" she says excitedly. Some weird Bird Guy? She ended up in Falkner's Gym didn't she? How? And how did she get here if she ended up in the wrong region completely? I give up, she's beyond logic.

"Well, it was fun Leaf, but I won so you have to follow one order, right?" I say smirking at her.

"Yep, that's what I said!" she says naively. I take her by the hand as she puts away her Pokemon, leading her to my room on the ship.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Underage, Lost Bet)**

Moving her to the bed I pull her little messenger bag and hat from her and put it in a corner.

"Leaf, take your top off." I say casually sitting on the edge of the bed, she blushes brightly lowering her hands and grabbing the bottom of her blue top before hesitating.

"But.. erm.. do I have to?" she stutters out as I smirk at her.

"You lost, so you have to do what I say, that was the deal. So lose the top." I order, she obeys, her face turning as red as her skirt, with her top in her hands she tries to cover her small budding breasts, she doesn't where a bra. Standing up I grab the shirt from her hands and pull it from her grip tossing it over to the corner of the room. Lifting one hands I grope her small tits smirking down at her as she looks away.

"Are you done now?" she asks after I step back and take my own clothes off, smirking I grab her hand and pull her to me, laying her on her back on the bed, reaching under her skirt I grab her plain black panties and pull them down her legs tossing her over my shoulder, she can keep the skirt and shoes on. Grabbing her surprisingly firm legs I lift them up, placing them against my chest as I press my hard dick against her tight virgin pussy.

"No, we are far from done. Just relax, you might even enjoy this..." I say as I start pushing forwards slowly, I like Leaf so there is no reason to be rough, biting her lip she covers her face with her hands. Pushing harder I tear through her hymen, stopping and giving her a moment to recover before I start moving again. Eventually I bottom out inside her, resting for a second I start pulling back until only the tip is still inside, I've given her enough time to get used to this now, so I start thrusting, she whimpers slightly as I speed up.

Grabbing her hands I pull them above her head so she can't hide her blushing face any more, smirking at her as she starts to moan slightly as she adjusts to the feeling I lean down and kiss her, her eyes widening in shock before they close, her tongue intertwines with mine as she kisses me back. She tastes sweet, I can't say I am surprised. We stay like this for a while, kissing deeply as I take her against the bed, her moans muffled by my mouth.

After a few minutes I let myself cum, giving Leaf her first orgasm as I fill her with my seed. As I stop kissing her I stare down at her flushed face with a grin.

"There now we are done, at least until I beat you again..." I say pulling put of her as my cum leaks out of her.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

Pulling my clothes back on I watch as she pulls her panties back on, she blushes at my gaze and looks away as she dresses.

"This... erm... THIS ISN'T OVER! Next time I'll win, and then you'll have to do what I want!" she shouts as she runs from the room blushing.

**Leaf added to your Harem (Lover)**

**Quest Added**

**[Evil Gods need Love too] **

**Objective : Gain 15 Lovers without using any Mind Magic (8/15)**

**Reward : Gain Power from Love**

For someone to be put at the Lover Rank in the Harem there has to be strong feelings on their side, so she clearly isn't unhappy about this, she's too cute. Heading back to the captains quarters I mind control the sick Captain and take his Cut HM, I'm not rubbing some old mans back. I'm sure Leaf will be back for her revenge sooner or later.

\- Leaf -

"Stupid Shiro, with his stupid strong team... Don't worry guys! Next time we will win, and then he'll have to do what I want! Like... erm... I know! He can be on the bottom when I win! That way I'm in charge when we... hehe." Leaf mumbles as she giggles to herself, planning her 'vengeance', ignoring the weird looks the passer-bys give her as her breaks into laughter.

\- Shiro -

After killing some time on the deck watching the waves the S.S. Anne arrives back in Vermilion City. I take my team to the Pokemon Centre to get them fixed up from the battle with Leaf, as I do Narberal approaches me and tells me that they have acquired a two rooms for us in a hotel nearby, and that Aura has gone to continue her catching streak, taking d'Eon and Lupusregina with them, she has a slightly smug look as she mentions her sister. I need to train before I fight Lt. Surge anyway, especially if Misty anything to go by. I send a message to Aura asking her to find me an Abra, maybe she'll have better luck than I did.

Changing my team up slightly I put Raticate and Butterfree away, I add Geodude and Nidoran to my team, time to get to work.

\- Later -

Grinding sucks, all the Pokemon around here are fairly weak and it took hours to get to the Levels I wanted.

Venusaur has gained 5 Levels, reaching LVL 45 and learning Synthesis. Charizard is also LVL 45 now, learning Slash. Pidgeotto has evolved into Pidgeot, learning Wing Attack and reaching LVL 40, I also realised while I was training her that I'm a fucking idiot, I can't use a Flying Type against Lt. Surge. Primeape is also LVL 40, leaning Close Combat. Geodude has gained the most, going from a mere LVL 9 to a LVL 45 Golem, learning Stealth Rock, Take Down, Self-Destruct, Rockslide, Earthquake and Double-Edge, I spent a mod point to get the Trade Evolver perk to fully evolve her.

**[Trade Evolver] **

**Allows Pokemon that require Trading to evolve to evolve at any time**

It's very useful if I don't want to trade, which I don't.

My Nidoran is a Nidoqueen now, using a Moonstone I bought from the Game Store, at LVL 40 she has learnt Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Toxic, Fury Attack, Poison Jab and Thrash.

I'm still not sure I am ready for the next gym, I have no idea how strong Lt. Surge is, but I'm assuming he is around Level 45-50 on average. But that's just a guess, I really have no way of knowing, it's getting late so I can finish training tomorrow, I need to switch out Pidgeot anyway, despite her being one of my favourite Pokemon, people use to give Pidgeot shit for being unoriginal since it's just a bird, but I will happily fight anyone who insults my precious bird.

In other news while I was destroying the local ecosystem I found something interesting. A school. I vaguely remember this place from the anime, heading towards it with Narberal following behind I watch as a fairly cute girl destroys... Ash? This guy gets around.

"Having trouble Ash?" I ask as he forfeits, his Pikachu to injured to continue, still he has Leveled it to 22, much better than last time.

"Shiro!? What are you doing here?" he asks as I chuck him a max-potion, I have more than I need. He thanks me and heals Pikachu up.

"Just training before I take on Lt Surge, you?" I ask as the girl gets annoyed at being ignored.

"I.. I was taking your advice about training Pikachu and getting some more Pokemon before I tried the Cerulean City Gym, but I got into a argument with her." He says gesturing to the the angry girl, looking over him I can see he has four Pokeballs now.

"Who are you? Another trash trainer?" the girl says tired of us ignoring her.

"Shiro, I'm Ash's brother. And I am not trash." I say glaring at her.

"I'm Giselle, the best trainer at this school. You say you aren't trash? Prove it, fight me. One Pokemon each." she says glaring back.

"Fine, I don't know why you want to fight but I can spend some time crushing you." I say grabbing Nidoqueen's Pokeball as she sends out a LVL 28 Graveler.

"Brave of you to challenge me when you don't even have a fully evolved Pokemon..." I say, switching from Nidoqueen to Golem. My Golem towers over Graveler, glaring down at the weaker Pokemon.

"Evolution isn't everything! Graveler use Rock Throw!" she shouts, her eyes widening slightly at the size of my Golem, the rocks barely even phase her as she retaliates with a Bulldoze sending Graveler flying with ease. Graveler gets back up, but only just, clearly injured from the much stronger Pokemon's Attacks.

"I- Graveler that's enough, return. You win, you're stronger than I expected." she say reluctantly, as Ash cheers.

"Thanks, here take a potion." I say, I don't mind people being hurt, but I like Pokemon more. She blushes as our hands touch.

"I didn't need it! But, erm thanks." she trails off quietly, a Tsundere? That's cute. She quickly heals Graveler as Ash leaves going back to train more. Maybe he'll even manage to give me a challenge if he keeps it up. I want to spend some time with the Tsundere, so I turn Aura of Normality back on, haven't done this in a while.

**\- Lemon Starts - **

Moving behind her I position her bent over her hands against the wall, flipping her skirt up.

"So, can you tell me about this school?" I ask pulling her cute white underwear down, and dropping my own trousers.

"Of course, the Pokemon Technical Institute is an alternative to the Gyms, trainers can study here and when they graduate they automatically qualify for the Pokemon League." she starts as I thrust forward taking her virginity, without pause I start pounding into her, her voice hitching as she tries to continue her explanation.

While she tries to explain the benefits of attending Pokemon Tech I take her hard against the wall, some other students walk past not giving us a second glance despite her moans filling the area. I've deliberately left Narberal out of my Aura as she watches with a bright blush.

We keep this up for a couple of minutes before I pull out and force her on her knees facing me, finishing myself off I cum all over her uniform staining it with white streaks, aiming my final burst at her face it lands in her hair.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

I like her, I'm keeping her, I send her to the Nintendo Area, I need more trainers for their anyway.

**Giselle added to your Harem (Pet)**

That was a fun diversion, and it was... nice? To see Ash again, I almost don't dislike him. But now it's almost night, so I need to head to the hotel, it doesn't take long for me and Narberal to find the rooms. I feel like having some elf tonight, having Aura join me in my room, Lupusregina and Narberal look disappointed, and d'Eon looks relieved, don't get to relieved, you're going to be chosen eventually I just felt like having some dark elf tonight.

Leading the blushing elf into my room, I say goodnight to the others.

\- Next Day -

I'm not ready for Surge yet, I just know there's going to be some overpowered bullshit waiting for me, I've reluctantly put away Pidgeot and gotten Weedle to take her place, I want to evolve Weedle to Beedrill anyway. I've left Narberal with Aura and d'Eon today and taken Lupusregina with me as I go to train, I'll spend a few hours getting my team ready then go and crush Surge.

\- A Few Hours Later -

I'm ready. Probably. Weedle is now a LVL 40 Beedrill, learning Harden, Twin Needle, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit, Focus Energy, Venoshock, Assurance, Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, Poison Jab and Agility. I got Primeape and Nidoqueen up to LVL 45 as well, Nidoqueen learnt Earth Power and Primeape learnt Screech. I'm not going to train any more so it's gym battle time.

As we enter the Gym we immediately notice a slight issue, the trainers that are suppose to challenge me before Surge are laying on the ground with katanas sticking out of them. That is... odd. Lupusregina goes on guard ready to defend me from any attackers we move into the Gym Leader Room.

I immediately notice Lt. Surge, it'd be hard to miss him since he is crucified to the wall, countless blades sticking out of his naked corpse.

"Welcome to the Vermilion City Gym! I've been waiting for you!" a entirely too familiar face says, wearing Lt Surge's outfit over his red and black suit. Game, Explain. Now.

**This wasn't me.**

"I am the Vermilion City Gym Leader, Lt. Wade. For a limited time offer if you defeat me not only do you get the Thunder Badge you get a wisecracking assassin to join you, the Badass with a Great Ass, the one, the only DEADPOOL!"

How? Why? I want an explanation.

**Seriously, this wasn't me.**

**I wanted to do a heroic encounter with him but I haven't done anything for it yet.**

"Allow me to explain, Mr. Game. I read ahead, and I didn't like what I saw. So I'm changing it!" Deadpool says proudly. "But never mind that, it's time to D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Duel!"

**Gym Leader(?) Deadpool wants to fight?**

He sends out a... LVL 40 Doublade? I respond with Charizard.

"That's not even from the right generation!" I say as I open up with a Flame Burst, burning the sword Pokemon for half it's health, it responds with a Night Slash, cutting at Charizard for a third of her health. Another Flame Burst gets rid of Deadpool's first Pokemon.

"Don't be such a genwunner, Go Bisharp!" he says throwing out a Level 43 Bisharp, a steel type trainer? I can handle this, another Flame Burst chunks away a third of Bisharp's health but it responds with Metal Sound, lowering Charizard's Special Defence, against steel types there is no reason to use anything but Flame Burst, it's my best fire move. Another Metal Sound lowers Charizard's Special Defence again, but Bisharp goes down, with how much the Special Defence has been lowered Charizard is one good hit from defeat.

The next opponent is a LVL 46 Scizor, Charizard manages to get a single Flame Burst off before a Razor Wind knocks her out of the fight. Scizor is already at low health from the quad effective attack so I send out Primeape and Close Combat, knocking the Bug Steel type out.

A LVL 50 Excadrill comes out next, after this Deadpool only has two more Pokemon, I Close Combat again as the Excadrill uses Swords Dance, as Primeape uses Cross Chop the Excadrill uses Earthquake shaking the whole arena, Primeape bears through the attack and uses Close Combat again knocking the Excadrill out of the fight. I can handle this easily, I still have most my team.

"You have done well to get this far, but now you face my ultimate strategy! Go Metapod!" Deadpool shouts, throwing out a LVL 100 Metapod, which immediately uses Harden.

"Seriously?" I ask as Primeape attacks dealing minimal damage, Metapod just uses Harden again and again, before it switches to String Shot, lowering my Primeape's Accuracy. This is so dumb, Metapod can't actually do any damage it's just being annoying. As Primeape's Accuracy is lowered as low as it can go the fight just becomes a monkey swinging at a inanimate object constantly... and missing almost all the time. It takes almost an hour before I get the Metapod down to red HP.

"Highly Impressive. But you failed to take into account my secret ability! Max Potion!" he says fully healing the Metapod.

For Fucks sake.

\- Much, Much, Later -

Golem finally manages to take out that fucking Metapod, after 10 different Max Potions healing it over and over.

"Hmm, to think I would be pushed this far, but this ends here!" Deadpool shouts pulling out his last Pokeball.

"If that's another Metapod I'm setting you on fire."

"Face the ultimate Pokemon, the strongest of all, the mighty Bidoof!" he says sending out a LVL 1 Bidoof.

"I hate you." I say as Golem promptly crushes Bidoof.

"No you don't, who could hate me? Besides you loved my movies! Sooooo, can I be a god?" he asks throwing my Gym Badge at me.

"What?"

"Can I be a God? When you start making people gods, can I be one? Please, Please, Please?"

"That sounds like a terrible idea, for everyone involved." I say deadpan.

"Oh come on, you made Freddy Krueger a God, but not me? Think about it, it'll be great, I'm a fan favourite! I can go on adventures through the Multiverse, stealing treasure and women for you! Think about the Bonus Scenes, it'll be great! No need for the whole months of Torture and Mind Breaking if I just join up now." he says. Months of Torture? Bonus Scenes? Wait, I made- I mean I will make Freddy Krueger a God? Why? That sound's like a atrocious idea... still having my own Multiverse travelling agent could be good.

"You know what fine. I even know what your first mission can be..." I say, if he can do this great, if not then he isn't my problem any more.

"And what would what be, oh powerful god of sexy times?" he asks, that's not what I am the god of...

"Bring my Captain Amelia and the Treasure of Captain Flint, here's a bag of holding, don't come back without them." I say, I'm pretty sure the planet is set to explode if the treasure is taken, and the captain was cute so if this works great, if not then bits of Deadpool will b scattered across space and I don't have to care any more.

"Aye Aye Captain Shiro, one space pirate treasure coming right up!" he says before messing with a device and vanishing, how did he...

**It's a tiny version of your Hub Portal, I have no idea where he got it**

Deadpool is loose in the Multiverse, that's bound to end well.

"Put your hands up!" a voice shouts, turning around I see Officer Jenny and a pair of Arcanine's glaring at me, why are they so mad... wait, shit.

Fuck. I'm actually innocent this time, but I doubt they'll believe that.

Acting immediately I use [Sleep] to knock her and the Arcanine's out quickly wiping the last ten minutes from their minds. I don't know how smart they are and I'm not taking chances. Entering her mind I remove my face from her memories, but leave every else untouched. She won't remember anything about me, only that someone was here, this could be fun. Speaking of fun...

"Lupusregina, don't allow anyone to enter here." I order smirking down at the sleeping officer.

**\- Lemon Starts - (Sleeping, Noncon)**

I've wanted to do this since I saw her, so I have no reason to pass this opportunity up. Grabbing her handcuffs I cuff both her hands above her head while she sleeps, making a new knife I cut her top open revealing her bra clad tits. Her bra meets the same fate, being cut in the middle. She's got impressively sized tits, climbing onto her stomach I place my dick between them, thrusting between them.

I don't bother holding back, letting my release build quickly. After a couple of minutes of thrusting I can feel myself about to cum, moving forwards I place the tip against her lips and cum, covering her face with my seed, once her face and hair is sufficiently covered I flip her over and put her onto her knees, her face pressed against the floor as her ass sticks into the air. Flipping her skirt up I pull her black panties from her body, simply tearing them off.

Kneeling behind her I press my dick against her tight pussy, she's going to be in for a surprise when she wakes up, smirking I thrust into her unresponding body, she can't wake until I lift my spell so I don't hold back as I pound her into the ground, she's going to be sore when she wakes up, but that's her problem. I'm fucking Officer Jenny, this really is the life... I need to hurry up and grab Nurse Joy.

With a final thrust I cum inside her, leaving her with my cum leaking from her abused pussy. Normally this is where I would abduct her but I have a better idea. Still, I'm not done yet, I think, pressing my tip against her ass.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

\- Later -

Heading along Route 11 with Lupusregina at my side, I look at my completed Quest.

**[Cheaters Never Prosper, pt 1]**

**Objective : Defeat the first three gyms without cheating **

**Reward : Key Stone, Venusaurite, Mega Stones Unlocked in Store, pt 2**

**[Cheaters Never Prosper, pt 2]**

**Objective : Defeat the all the gyms without cheating **

**Reward : Z-Ring, Normalium Z, Z-Crystals Unlocked in Store**

First things first I buy all the Gen-1 Mega Stones, because why not? No need to run around collecting them. Giving Charizard, Venusaur and Beedrill their Mega Stones I place the Key Stone amulet around my neck, ready to start mega evolving my team, it's a useful trick that will give me an edge in the harder battles, or it would if I wasn't expecting every gym leader to be able to do it as well. Next I grab the two remaining mod perks.

**[Mega Evolution Restriction Remover]**

**Removes the once per battle limit of Mega Evolution**

**[Obedience Ensurer] **

**All Pokemon will obey, regardless of their level**

They'll help out, Unlimited Mega Evolutions could be hilarious, maybe I'll make a fully mega evolving team. I already have three on my current team, I would just have to replace Primeape, Golem and Nidoqueen.

Heading into the tall grass I track down a Drowzee for my collection, my first Psychic Pokemon. I could start fishing now that I have a Old Rod, but I would only get Magikarps, so I'll wait. I can't buy a Good or Super Rod, I checked. With the only Pokemon from this route captured I go back and head into Diglett's Cave. Moving through I grab a Diglett, before leaving the cave, I only came here for Diglett after all.

Honestly thinking about things this is getting out of hand, I don't mind having a companion from Nazarick travelling with me, but 4 is too many, and I am expecting Mare and Astolfo to join eventually making it 6, that's just too much, I like my solitude after all. I've more of less solved it this time by sending Aura on a catching spree with Narberal and d'Eon with her, but I think for future worlds I'll limit it to two people with me at any one time.

Exiting the tunnel I move along Route 11 again, in hindsight I should have gone to the cave first, dodging the weak trainers so I don't have to waste my time with them I get to the end of the route quickly to discover that I'm a fucking idiot. Snorlax is blocking the road sopping me from passing, how did I forget Snorlax?

I'm kinda pissed off, and my Master Ball just bounces off the big guy, stopping me from skipping this.

**No Cheating...**

Yeah, Yeah, I know...

Moving back onto Route 11 again I take my anger out on a Youngster with a LVL 21 Ekans, letting Nidoqueen destroy the weaker Pokemon to make me feel better, the kids crying lifts my spirits slightly as I move on, it felt so good in fact that I take on every trainer I was planning on skipping, crushing them with ease, the gym battles might have gotten harder, but the trash trainers haven't. Before I leave I catch a spare Spearow and head back into Vermilion City, finding the little girl with the Farfetch'd to trade. Getting my new Farfetch'd I move on.

Pokemon has so much backtracking, normally since I am actually here and not playing the game I could skip that stuff but noooo, the Game wants me to do it all normally, and that means it's back to Cerulean City, then on to Route 9, I know Lupusregina must be confused with my seemingly random wanderings but she's too obedient to ever actually say anything. And it turns out adding everyone to my party did more than I thought, they all got a map as well, so they can see where I am the same way I can see them, which has calmed them down now that they can keep track off me.

On the bright side heading back to Cerulean City means I can check in on Misty and her Sister's. I'm not walking though, a quick Teleport can get me there, and Palkia seems like less of an asshole than Dialga, while teleporting is affecting space which it Palkia's thing it doesn't seem to actually care, makes sense I suppose, countless Pokemon and some Psychic trainers can teleport, but not so many can alter time. Or maybe Dialga is just a bastard. Either one really. Maybe I should make a skill to hide my divinity? Would that even work?

**Sure, if you lower your power down to that of a mortals, and don't use any divine skills.**

**It won't work here though, the Gods of this world already know, and they won't forget just because you lowered you power level.**

Fair enough, something to consider before I go to another world. That being said if I do hide my divinity, and I higher rank god finds out they'll probably be... less than pleased with me. But whatever, that's only if I get caught.

Heading into Cerulean City again consider just heading straight onto route 8, before changing my mind and heading into the main city. Sending a message to Misty I arrange to meet her, I'm going for a slow play with her, no reason to rush this. Then I tell Lupusregina to wait for me at the beginning of the Route, don't want her following me around while I'm with Misty.

Heading to her gym she spots me and waves as I approach.

"Hey Shiro! I wasn't expecting you back here so quickly." she says as I reach her.

"I'm just passing through on my way to Route 9 now that I've got my third badge. Thought I'd see how you are doing." I say casually.

"You got to fight Surge? you have just missed it, don't you know what happened in Vermilion City?" she asks worriedly.

"No, everything was normal when I got there, why?" I ask hiding my amusement.

"...I shouldn't talk about this but I can trust you, just keep this secret. There's a serial killer travelling Kanto, they attacked Surge's Gym and killed him and his trainers. All the gym leaders have been warned because the police think he might try and attack another gym." she explains quietly as we walk through the streets.

"Seriously? Are you ok?" I ask trying to sound worried, I have the CHA stat to pull this off. Reaching out I take one of her hands in mine, when I do she moves closer to me almost shoulder to shoulder as we walk around the city. Still all the gym leaders know there is a killer on the loose? Could be a problem, or it could just be fun.

"I'm fine, I have my full team at all times now, and the police think he has already been here, I doubt he'll return. I'm more worried about my missing trainer, one of the gym trainers who normally worked at my gym has vanished, she isn't a great trainer if I'm being honest but she's a nice girl..." Misty says sadly. I don't think I am getting her naked today, not without some magical help, but I am in no real rush. We stop at a diner and get something to eat, making small talk as we do, she cheers up quite a bit through the meal and as we get up she takes my hand again, pressing herself against me as we walk, she shows me around the city for a while as we walk, before we reach the gym again.

"Thanks for this, Shiro. I needed the distraction." she says as we stop and move apart.

"It's fine, I had fun today, we will have to do this again." I respond smiling kindly at her, she looks at me for a moment before she leans forward and kisses me quickly, pulling back with blushing cheeks as she smiles shyly at me.

"I had fun too, we'll definitely do this again. Bye Shiro..." she says running inside.

This was actually kinda fun, partially because we were talking about me and she has no idea but still. I notice a police officer, not a Jenny, watching me as a I walk away from the gym, maybe all the gym leaders are being watched? That really could be a problem.

Meeting up with Lupusregina and heading onto the route I immediately crush some picnicker with Charizard. Venusaur takes care of a Hiker's Pokemon just as easily. It's satisfying just crushing the weaker trainers. I'm not using Mega Evolution for the first time against some nobody. I'll save it for a real fight. A Camper and a couple of Bug Trainer's meet the same fate, Charizard roasting their Pokemon with ease. Who the fuck has a LVL 20 Weedle and Caterpie? Evolve your fucking Pokemon already... the Venonat is more interesting but it also gets burned up by my overpowered Charizard.

Moving onto Route 10 I head into the tall grass and hunt for a Voltorb, it takes a few tries before I fine one, with a few Spearow's and an Ekans getting in the way but eventually I add the dumb ball Pokemon to my collection.

Another Picnicker challenges me as I head to the Rock Tunnel but her Pikachu can't even hurt Golem, and her Clefairy does no better. Entering the tunnel I suddenly remember that I need the Flash HM for this, which I don't have. I am not going back for it.

Fuck it, I can do this without it. I have good night vision anyway. It'll be fine. All I have to do is grab an Onyx and a Machop and get to the end, it'll all work out just fine.

**\- Meanwhile in Nazarick – Round Two – (BDSM, Noncon)**

My Sex Room was ready, and christened by a horny Akeno who has fit right in, after being convinced that time was not moving in the DxD world she jumped right into Nazarick, happily taking a room in the Lover's Wing. But now it's not time for pleasure, only pain. I'm offended on a professional level that a certain someone barely responded to anything I did, so it's time to try again.

"Feeling comfortable there, Sakura?" I ask mockingly, taunting the naked girl bent over with her head and arms in a pillory I put in the room, I've undone everything I did to her on my first attempt, she doesn't even remember being raped, by me at least, her memories of Shinji assaulting her and the Worms are back. She does however remember that futile attempt they made to beat me, and Shirou Emiya's death. I will break her, I just need to work out how.

Unsurprisingly she says nothing, just closing her eyes and waiting. This is why she's found herself back here, because she's so stubborn, if she'd just show some reactions I'd probably have left her alone.

"We are going to play a little game today, the rules are simple, I'm going to hurt you and you can stop this at any time, all you have to do is tell me to stop..." I say kneeling down so we are face to face as her eyes open in confusion.

"I- I don't get it, why would you make a rule like that?" she asks after a moment of thinking trying to find the catch, her violet eyes locked onto mine.

"That's simple, when you ask me to stop, your sister will take your place instead. You can stop the pain, and all you have to do is let Rin take your place. Like I said simple."

"You are a sick man, ...just get it over with." she says closing her eyes again.

"You're half right, I'm a sick God, I killed a lot of people to get my divinity so I deserve to have my divine nature acknowledged... so, I have to admit I'm kinda new to this, so I appreciate you giving me a chance to practice... in honour of your sacrifice I'll let you choose, Paddle, Whip or Riding Crop?" I ask moving around behind her. Standing directly behind her I place my hands on her pale ass sticking out towards me, at least she has a nice body, it almost makes up for her boring reactions. Placing my fingers between her legs I start slowly rubbing her pussy, her legs try to close slightly but they are bound in place to her floor so she can't fully close them. With my hand already down there her attempts to close her thighs fail, she doesn't have the strength to do anything about my fingers teasing her.

"I don't care..." she says, fine be that way. Moving over to the table I look over the toys I prepared, a riding crop, a cane, a leather paddle, a flogger and a bull whip. There's also some black rope, a blindfold, a ball gag, a ring gag, some handcuffs, a collar and leash, some anal beads, a butt plug and a collection of vibrators, I asked Akeno for advice, unsurprisingly she knew a lot about the subject. I've agreed to allow her to take some of my less important girls in here when I am not using it, more specifically the three fallen angels I have, they've been put under her control, it just makes sense, Akeno is one of my Lovers and they are just pets. I almost pity them, Akeno doesn't seem to like Fallen so it sucks to be them... well she knows she can't break them completely so it'll probably be fine.

\- Meanwhile in the Servant's quarters -

"Scream for me pet, scream for your Mistress!" an incredibly horny girl in a black leather corset and nothing else ordered as she brought her metal electrified cane back down on her tied up victim as two other girls obediently watched from their kneeling position, hoping not to draw their new mistresses ire.

\- Shiro -

Ehh, it'll be perfectly fine.

But now I need to pick my first toy... taking the blindfold first I place it over her still closed eyes, I don't want to gag her yet, it'd defeat the whole point after all. Now should I start small with the paddle? Or maybe one of the whips? No, I think I'll go for the Riding Crop, picking the black crop up and giving it a few test swings, I need to be careful with my strength, I want to hurt her not kill her.

I'm even dressed for this, only wearing a pair of tight black leather trousers, I think they look dumb but Akeno insisted, I think she has a leather fetish. Grabbing the butt plug as well I move back to my toy and push it into her tight ass, she stubbornly remains silent as it's inserted, but let's out a small gasp as it starts vibrating.

"Now, I'm going to start, and I want you to count." I say raising the crop and swinging it down hard, striking her left butt check. After waiting a moment I realise that she isn't playing along.

"Let's try this again, I'm going to start and you are going to count..." I say aiming for the right cheek this time. She still remains silent.

"If you don't count this time I'm going to bring Rin here and slit her throat, then after making you watch the life leave her eyes I'll cook her corpse and force you to eat it." I say, her silence irritating me more than I care to admit. Striking her left cheek again as it starts to gain red lines where she has been hit.

"O-One." she says quietly, that's better. That's how you get her to play along, threaten other people not her, maybe I should have kept Shirou for leverage.

"That's better, see you can learn." I say continuing to strike her, alternating sides.

"Two. Three. Four. Five." she counts steadily, she's quick to regain her cool, annoyingly quick. As I continue turning her pale ass red she keeps counting, her voice even and calm. By the time we get to 30 her ass is practically glowing red, it's a nice look for her but she is still perfectly calm. I suppose in comparison to the worms and years of abuse from her brother this is nothing. So what to do to her? I doubt the other toys would have any better effect... grabbing one of the vibrators, a somewhat large one, not as but as my dick but it's close,

Moving around to the front of her I think it over, looking down at her as she silently waits. Undoing my trousers I pull my hard dick out pressing it against her closed lips, she keeps her mouth closed, I'm sure if she could see she'd be glaring but that's not really an option for her now is it? Rubbing the tip of my shaft against her lips I reach down and grab her nose holding it, she'll have to breathe eventually. After almost a minute she twists her head to the side and takes a deep breath, closing it agin as I pull her head back forwards.

"You really are a stubborn one aren't you?" I ask slightly amused, reaching down I force my fingers past her lips, it takes some finesse but eventually I force her mouth to open enough to slide my hard dick past her lips, I feel her teeth brush along my dick as she tries to close her mouth.

"If I feel those teeth again, I'm ripping them out..." I say, gripping her head with both hands, after a moment I feel her mouth open more, moving her teeth away. That's better. Thrusting forwards I fuck her faces roughly, she quietly takes it, keeping her mouth open, after a while I feel her tongue start moving, rubbing against my shaft, she's surprisingly good at this.

"You're good at this, but I guess you're used to this aren't you? How many times has Shinji made you suck his dick?" I ask tauntingly, she doesn't reply of course, having a dick in your mouth kinda prevents that, but she'd probably stay silent anyway. Gripping her hair tightly I pound her face hard, enjoying the feeling of her lips wrapped around my dick, she's better like this.

It only takes a few minutes for my release to arrive, pulling back out of her mouth I finish myself off, covering her face and hair in my white seed, after I finish I pull her blindfold off as she looks at me with... bored eyes?

"Are you done?" she asks, I can't sense any fear from her, At all. I don't know whether to be angry, insulted or amused. I can sense hatred though, not much but it's there.

"You know what, I think I am for now, I would fuck you but really? You're used goods, who would want to?" I say hiding my anger. "But I have a way of fixing this little problem, this is pretty much exactly what time travel was for. I'll just go grab a young version of you before Shinji and Zouken got to you."

"...you're mad." she says after a moment.

"Probably, but it won't stop me from getting a young you, don't worry I'll raise you well as my little sex toy. Not that it'll affect you, multiverse theory and all that. So I guess I'll get two of you, the older worthless one and the younger trained one. Don't worry, I won't forget about you, I'll make sure to put that mouth to use every so often, it's all you're good for. For now I'll go for the better sister, who would want the damaged goods when Rin is around?" I say casually undoing her restraints, amusingly I finally got a proper reaction, with slight tears forming in her eyes, looks like I hit a little close to home there.

"You said you wouldn't bring Rin in here if I didn't ask you to stop." Sakura said quietly.

"Yeah, but I'm a lying asshole, you and Rin are playthings, toys, I can do what I want to you and no one can stop me, you have that dumb ass Shirou to thank for that, he decided to attack me and look where it got him, He's dead, I killed the pathetic fool twice, might even make it three when I go for kid you, and his precious Saber is here too, she's mine now, too broken and afraid to disobey me." I say laughing. "Why do you think he built up that little team of his? He was trying to rescue her, and it got you and the rest of your pathetic team captured. Because in case you haven't caught on yet, he loved her and only her, not you."

She goes to respond before shutting her mouth, not willing to give me the satisfaction. She doesn't need to respond though, the tears are telling me all I need to know.

"And even in some bizarro world where he didn't love Saber, he'd love Rin, the better sister." I taunt as her tears fall, this is such a glaring weak spot in her defences. This is how to get to her, not physically but mentally. Good to know.

I throw her back into her cell tears running down her face. Still I might as well do what I said I would, walking to Rin's cell I prepare for my second guest in my playroom.

**\- Bonus Scene – An Officers Duty -**

They were getting worse, that was one of the things Jenny had realised, going from random killings to attacking a Gym.

But they had made a mistake, even if she couldn't remember their faces they had still left enough that Jenny could start to close the noose around them. First the criminal was definitely a male, Jenny had spent the last few hours scrubbing herself of the clear proof of that, clenching her fists at the thought of what happened, the shame of being woken up in that state by a trainer who came for the gym challenge. That halved the list of suspects.

Secondly, they had a Psychic Pokemon, her missing memories and the fact that the scents keep vanishing was enough proof of that, a Kadabra or a Drowsee most likely. This was unfortunate since one of her main suspects, a trainer from Pallet Town who always seemed to be in the area, didn't have any Psychic Pokemon.

Thirdly, the criminal was most likely doing the Gym challenge, first appearing at Mt. Moon, then Cerulean City and then Vermilion City. They were moving from Gym to Gym, most likely on heading towards Celadon City for the next Gym. The Gyms had a order to them in difficulty after all, most trainers did them in a specific order. Unfortunately this gave her main suspect even more of an alibi of why he was always in the area of the crimes, if they were going from the Gym to Gym.

Fourthly, they were likely kidnapping people as they travelled, a girl from Pewter Town, a trainer from the Cerulean City Gym and a student from the Pokemon Technical Institute all went missing around the time the criminal would have been in the area. All young females, also noteworthy is the fact that every kill so far had been male. This was likely the reason Jenny was spared, if after the abuse he put her unconscious body through could she could even be classed as 'spared'.

He wasn't going to get away with this. No matter what I took, she'd catch him and save the girls, if they were even still alive. Jenny tried to ignore the burst of fear, and the painful aching from her lower body at the thought of encountering him again. She couldn't let her fear stop her, those girls needed help, and he needed to be stopped. And she'd be the one to do it, she thought too herself, looking at the dagger that was left in the floor next to her head, staring at the Black Dragon Insignia on the handle. Just how arrogant do you have to be to assault an officer and leave a calling card? If the dagger was the only calling card it might not be that bad, but the stinging on her left butt cheek remind her of the tattoo that she woke up with, the same black dragon branded onto her very body...

**\- Bonus Scene – Isumi's Epic Quest -**

Isumi would always be thankful to her beloved master, who set her up with her fellow pervert Aika, and let her play with his toys.

She was so thankful in fact that she had come to the decision that she needed to get him a gift, but what do you get a Devil? Someone who seems to have everything, well that's simple. All he had ever asked from her in exchange for his gifts was sex, so clearly her master was a fellow pervert. And what do perverts like? Panties.

That was why Isumi started her grand quest, to steal the panties of every girl in Kuoh Academy! With her amulet of perversion (not what Master called it, but it was what it truly was) she set out on her epic adventure, starting with Aika. Unfortunately she immediately hit a roadblock, as Aika does not wear panties any more.

Fortunately Isumi is a great problem solver, and told Aika to wear a sexy pair tomorrow for her to steal, moving on she snuck beneath the desk of Katase, spreading her legs and pulling off the red lace panties she was wearing, pocketing them. Continuing this quest she moved to every girl in the class, including the teacher. After taking a break to masturbate with the black lace she had stolen from Murayama she snuck out of class, her mission continuing.

Naturally the most important panties are that off the two great ladies of Kuoh, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Sneakily crawling into their classroom Isumi stealthily crawled across the floor to Rias's desk, she snuck under the desk kneeling between her legs. Carefully Isumi reached up and pulled the skimpy red lace thong down, taking a moment to sniff it as she stashed it with the others. Looking at the perfect pussy between Rias's legs Isumi decided that she had earned a break, slowly leaning forwards she latched her mouth to Rias's pussy, licking away.

"Do you think we should tell her that we can see her?" Akeno whispered quietly to Rias, smirking down at the ignorant Isumi between her King's legs.

"It's fine... Shiro made her amulet only work on humans, not Devils, besides she's actually really good at this..." Rias responded, giggling quietly, holding in a moan at Isumi's skilled tongue delving into her. As Isumi went to pull back and restart her quest Rias wrapped her legs around her head, grabbing her hair and pulling her back. "You aren't done yet, Don''t worry, Shiro won't mind us borrowing his pet." Rias said smirking down at the wide eyed Isumi.

"I guess I'll just wait my turn then.." Akeno whispered giggling as Isumi got back to work, her quest interrupted for now.

\- Elsewhere -

**Trait Gained **

**[Panty Thief]**

**You have a love of stealing the underwear of Women**

"What the fuck? I haven't even done anything you buggy Game!"

"My Lord? Are you ok?" a young tanned girl asked worriedly at the sudden outburst.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although... Aura, give me your underwear."

"Ehh?"

"It's important, for reasons I cannot explain I require your underwear."

**Authors Note : So most reviews generally said to make a new story instead of rewriting, so that's what I've done.**

**This story will keep getting updated, I'm not abandoning it any time soon. This story has devolved to porn with a bit of plot mixed in, might as well keep it that way. The other story can be the (slightly) more plot.**

**Someone asked if I had a , so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 19 : I'm Easily Bored

It's occurred to me that I don't even need to catch all the different Pokemon, Aura is doing it for me so I can just get one from her. I'll still catch them if I see them but it's tiring to track them all down myself. I love Pokemon, really I do, but this is all such a pain. I have to grind to get strong enough for the Gyms, and I want a break, but a certain asshole God of Time is stopping me from time travelling to the moment I left and I don't want to miss anything. Dialga is such a dick.

As I'm travelling through the Tunnel I beat some Furry dressed up as a Charizard, and catch a Machop that attacks me, might as well if they are just going to serve themselves up like that. A few more trainers block my way but they're no real match for my team, we even get a couple of levels for Venusaur in the process. Knowing she is going to be crucial in the next gym I start using Charizard, the Rock and Ground types of this cave are effective against her but really she's too strong for regular wild Pokemon. It work's out well, by the time we have fought through this cave and all the trainers in it she has reached Level 49 and learnt Flamethrower. Luckily I did find a wild Onix for my collection, getting the last Pokemon that can be found here that I didn't already have.

As I work my way through I have to wonder why there are so many Picnickers just lurking in a dark tunnel, Games are weird sometimes. But thankfully I am out of Rock Tunnel, it's such a boring area, the only benefit is getting a Machop, and Primeapes a better Fighting Type anyway. But never the less I've reached Route 10. the few trainers here don't do any better at slowing me down, I still haven't used my Mega Evolution, I want it to be special when I first use it, not on some Hiker.

Before long me and Lupusregina reach Lavender Town, I think I need to talk to Albedo about sending people to join me without my permission, there is nothing for the maids to do in this world other than cheer me on while I battle other trainers. There's little to do in Lavender Town at the moment, so I immediately head out onto Route 8. This route does have something for me, two something's to be exact, Vulpix and Growlithe.

Some Lass with a Clefairy challenges me almost immediately but that's no threat to my Charizard. I head straight into the tall grass, I want a Growlithe for my team, at least for the next gym, and I might as well get Vulpix while I am here.

Vulpix doesn't take long, a LVL 15 Vulpix being captured almost immediately, it being the second Pokemon I ran into. But I have to fight a considerable amount of Pidgey's and Meowth's before my new Pokemon arrives, a LVL 18 Growlithe. One quick ball later and I have my newest addition. I swap Beedrill out for Growlithe and immediately buy a Fire Stone to evolve her into a Arcanine, but I'm not using it till LVL 45, Arcanine is great but it never learns any good moves.

Once she's levelled she and Charizard will carry my team through Erika's Gym. I head to the underground path to Celadon City, it doesn't take long to reach my destination, so I head to the Pokemon Centre and get my team healed up, their injuries are superficial at best but it's good to keep them fully healthy

Unfortunately it's grinding time again, I could just go straight to the Gym but I have a feeling if I am not ready I will get crushed, I want my team to be at Level 55 before I take on Erika. Her Team in the Game was around Level 25-30 but I don't trust the Game enough to expect that to be the same, so 55 seems like a safe number.

This is why Pokemon is tiring, I want a break from this world.

\- Later -

It took all day, and most of the next day, but my team are at my desired level. We got a hotel room in Celadon City for the night, and I chose Lupusregina for my playmate for the night, it's funny keeping Narberal jealous and d'Eon on edge, I've decided I will fuck Narberal when she asks me to, and not before. And keeping d'Eon on edge is just funny, he knows I'll pick him eventually, his fear rises with every night, it tastes wonderful. I'll wait till his guard is down before I fuck him, he's moronic if he thinks he can escape from getting fucked, the more he wants to avoid it the more I want him.

Venusaur has learnt Petal Blizzard and more importantly Solar Beam, that's actually all the moves Venusaur can learn. Charizard didn't learn anything but she's at LVL 55 as well, Primeape has leant Stomping Tantrum and Outrage, I didn't even know Stomping Tantrum was a thing. I did the smart thing and sent Golem and Nidoqueen into storage, taking them into a Grass Gym is just stupid. I brought out Vulpix and Drowzee instead, I'm not taking any chances with Erika.

All three of the new team members have reached 55 as well, that's why it took so long. Growlithe is a Arcanine now, Drowzee is a Hypno and Vulpix is a Ninetails. And they all have a metric fuck ton of moves, so many that I just can't be bothered to list them, it'd take far too long.

I'm ready, more or less.

Heading into the gym alone I look around in confusion, where are the trainers? I wanted to grab a beauty and a cool trainer type while I was here but the place is pretty much empty. I know it's late but where is everybody?

The Gym is pretty large with a nice garden in it so I look around for Erika, I hope I haven't messed up things to much with my little crime spree. It doesn't take long for me to find her having a nap against a tree, she's relaxed, very much so considering the fact that Surge was killed. As I approach she stays fast asleep, kneeling down I poke her on the face a few times, if it wasn't for the police officer I saw outside and the grass Pokemon watching me I'd have some fun with her, but that can wait until after the battle.

She's a heavy sleeper apparently as I have to physically shake her awake.

"What? Oh! I'm terribly sorry, have you been waiting long?" she asks as she rises.

"No, I just got here, I'm here for the gym challenge." I say moving away. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, I sent them all home early, I don't want them walking home late at night with all that's been going on, don't worry, the gym is still open, I will happily accept your challenge." she says smiling as we move to her arena area.

"I am Erica, the Celadon City Gym Leader, I'm sorry, but I don't intend to lose." she says calmly sending out a LVL 47 Exeggutor. She didn't have that in the game.

I respond with my LVL 55 Ninetails, Ninetails dodges immediately as Exeggutor sends out a Egg Bomb, just missing my fiery fox as we retaliate with an Inferno, we can handle the weaker Pokemon on Erika's team easily enough as Exeggutor gets burnt, it's health dropping quickly against a stronger Pokemon with a type advantage. Exeggutor tries Psyshock, and it does hurt Ninetails, taking a quarter of her HP, but a Flamethrower takes it out of the fight quickly.

"Impressive, you've clearly prepared for this, but it will take more than a type advantage to beat me, Go Vileplume!" she shouts sending out a LVL 48 Vileplume.

It immediately uses Toxic to poison my Ninetails as we return fire with Extrasensory, Poison is weak to Psychic after all. Even as we keep up the pressure I watch Ninetails's HP drop quickly, Toxic is no joke after all, Vileplume uses Sleep Powder just in time as a Flamethrower takes it out of the fight, unfortunately while Erika sends out her next Pokemon, a LVL 50 Tangrowth, Ninetails faints from the poison, so I send out Arcanine.

"Are you a Fire Type trainer then? That's unfortunate for me..." Erika says, still perfectly calm, she doesn't seem particularly worried despite her words.

"No, I have Pokemon from all different types, I just chose my team based on what type you use." I say equally calm, I'm sure I can win, at least if her other three Pokemon follow the pattern the rest have been so far. The amount of Levels between the Pokemon is rising, but it's doing so slowly, so my team has the advantage so far.

She starts the battle again, her Tangrowth doing impressive damage with Ancient Power, a Rock Move, it makes sense that I Grass Gym Leader would have covered her weaknesses with a move effective against Fire. It does about a third of Arcanine's HP, but our Heat Wave takes away half of Tangrowth's in return, Tangrowth tries another Ancient Power but Arcanine dodges and uses Flare Blitz, covering herself in flame and rushing her opponent, slamming into it and knocking it out of the fight, she does take some recoil damage but she's still at half HP so she's ready to continue.

Next on our list of victims is a LVL 51 Victreebel, still not a real threat, before it can even do anything we hit it with another Heat Wave, halving it's HP in an instant, it uses Toxic quickly before another Heat Wave takes it down, unfortunately with Arcanine badly poisoned, it's fine, I still have Hypno and Charizard for this place.

"Oh Dear, you do have some strong Pokemon don't you?" she says looking mildly concerned at best, her next Pokemon is a LVL 55 Bellossom. I'd love to know where she's getting these later gen Pokemon, although they are all Pokemon that evolve from a Gen one Pokemon so I suppose it makes sense.

With Arcanine's HP dropping rapidly I know she won't last long, so I have her Flare Blitz again, doing just over half of Bellossom's HP but knocking herself out from the recoil. I don't want her to know about Charizard or Hypno yet so I send out Primeape, and use Outrage, sending my favourite Monkey into a rage as it pounds into the much smaller Bellossom, I almost feel sorry for it, Bellossom tries healing itself with Mega Drain, but it can't outpace Primeape, who is putting out damage far faster than Bellossom can heal.

Bellossom put up a decent fight, lowering Primeape's HP decently before the pissed of monkey knocked it out of the fight. With Outrage over Primeape has been inflicted with Confusion so I can't count on her for the last Pokemon.

"Oh Dear... I didn't think I'd have to use this Pokemon." she says looking just a little bit concerned, why is she so calm when I have 4 Pokemon to her 1? I get my answer as she sends out a LVL 65 Venusaur, I can still handle this though.

Just as I think that the plant on it's back starts to grow considerably, and a flower grows on it's head. The first Mega Evolution I get to see, and it's not even my Pokemon. I still have this though.

"You seem surprisingly calm, this is called Mega Evolution, and it gives the Pokemon a boost for the fight, this won't be easy for you I'm afraid." Erika says smiling at me. Venusaur starts charging a Solar Beam and Primeape is too confused to do anything before she is knocked out by the beam, oh well, I send out Hypno intent on weakening the beast before Charizard finishes it off.

Starting off strong, we use Psychic, it only takes about a quarter of Venusaur's HP but it's something. Venusaur uses Toxic, for a Grass type trainer she sure likes Poison moves, even though Poison isn't effective against Psychic it still does damage over time annoyingly. Still I know how to deal with that, we use Psychic again to move it down to half HP.

Venusaur immediately restores it's health back three quarters with Synthesis, I was expecting this, so we use Disable to take away Venusaur's ability to self heal, a Seed Bomb weakens my Hypno to barely a quarter HP, and the poison is going to knock her out soon so we use Hypnosis to put the Venusaur to sleep for a while, just in time for Hypno to faint.

But that's fine, I already knew how this would go. I send out my LVL 55 Charizard, and immediately use our Mega Evolution, Charizard's skin going black as it's flames turn blue. The look on Erika's face makes not telling her I already knew about Mega Evolution earlier. A flamethrower takes away a quarter of Venusaur's health again, and this time it can't heal. Venusaur starts to wake up but not fast enough to avoid a second Flamethrower taking it down to a quarter HP, the Level Advantage won't help it when it's had it's healing power taken away and put to sleep before the main fight even started. Venusaur tries to uses Power Whip but a Flame Burst takes it out before it can deal any damage to Charizard. It's my win.

"...oh. I really didn't think... never mind. It's your win. Well Done. The Rainbow Badge is yours." she says graciously taken her defeat well.

"Thanks, it was a good fight." I say, it really was even if it was a fairly easy win for me, I still had my Venusaur and a full HP Mega Charizard left so I was in no danger of losing.

"Now, I'm terribly sorry but I must ask you to leave, it's late and I am tired." she says apologetically. So she's going back to sleep? How... interesting.

"That's fine, I need to take my team to the centre after all, good night." I say as I head out of the Gym, I'm coming right back after I drop my team off, Erika is cute, and I want my first gym leader pet.

I head straight to the Pokemon Centre as they are open 24/7, more proof that Nurse Joy isn't human since is seemingly there all the time, passing my team over I head to the hotel room immediately, I've noticed the Police watching me, at first I thought it was just the gyms but they are definitely following me, so I'll let them be my alibi, when Erika vanishes I'll be in my hotel room, and they'll be watching me to prove it. I leave a clone to read and immediately teleport back out into an empty alleyway, spotting the police watching my hotel as I sneak back to the gyms, fortunately cameras aren't particularly common around here, so I don't bother with my invisibility tricks, honestly though even if I get caught that just makes things fun, I'll get what (and who) I want, even if I have to slaughter my way across this world, the Gods of this world don't seem to give a shit about humans so there's no one who can really bother me, as long as I don't piss them off by messing with reality.

It looks like she locked up after I left but that won't stop me, I use my Shadow Form and slink in under the door, it's always fun to be a living shadow, I should do this more often. In my shadow form I sneak past the various Grass Pokemon hanging around and move upstairs, it looks like Gym Leader's live in their Gyms, or at least they sleep there at times.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Sleeping, Noncon)**

Moving into the bedroom I can see her getting changed for bed, as she pulls out some cute flannel sleepwear. Putting it on her bed she pulls her yellow kimono off she folds it and places it carefully on the side, on a whim I send her a thought, making her decide to sleep naked, she blushes even as she thinks no one is watching, looking around nervously she pulls her panties off, and places her pyjamas back away. As she approaches her bed she lets out a light nervous giggle. Climbing under the covers I watch for almost twenty minutes just to be safe but it looks like she is a heavy sleeper as she falls into a deep sleep almost immediately.

I could use magic to keep her asleep indefinitely, but where is the fun in that? The risk is half the fun, if she wakes up so be it. Retaking my regular form I slowly approach the bed and pull her covers back. She's not the best endowed girl out there, her breasts are pretty modest in size, but that's fine. They might not be big but they're perky. Pulling the cover fully off her reveals her tight pussy, completely shaven. This is going to be fun.

Where to start? Reaching down I gently grab her breast, rubbing my thumb over her hardening nipple for a while causing her to moan quietly, it's not enough to wake her, but she is definitely feeling it. With my other hand I reach down and gently run my finger over her pussy, not entering her fully, as I do she grows wetter, I'm such a nice guy, caring about my partners pleasure. Once she's grown wet enough I slide my middle finger into her slowly, giving her a moment to adjust before I start sliding it in and out, adding a second finger as I do. Leaning down I wrap my lips around her free nipple, swirling my tongue around it as she moans, it doesn't take long for me to draw a orgasm out of her, as she tightens around my fingers. Pulling out I lick her juices off my fingers, she tastes sweet, wait have I ever gone down on a girl? Maybe I should try, but it'll be one of the important ones, not Erika. Maybe Albedo? No the guardians get weird about me doing anything servant like, maybe Rias? Whatever, thoughts for later.

Still, it's quite rude of her to cum before me, but she can fix that. I pull her closer to the side of the bed and turn her head towards me, dropping my trousers and boxers so I can press my hard dick against her lips, reaching down I hold her nose gently making her open her mouth to breath in, as she does I let go and thrust forwards, she closes her mouth again wrapping her lips around my shaft. For a sleeping girl she's pretty good at this, since she is sucking slightly, I wonder what she is dreaming about? It's slightly frustrating going so slow but it's still enjoyable, thrusting into her warm mouth gently. Which the slowness it takes a while to reach my release but I get there after a few minutes, pulling back at the last second I release the first burst into her mouth, pulling out and covering her face with the rest.

There now we are even.

She's still fast asleep, evidently she is a very heavy sleeper, which is fun. Moving her I pull her so her ass is on the edge of the bed and lift her legs, placing them spread against my chest as I press my erection against her wet pussy and push forwards slowly, spreading her lower lips as I enter her. She's as tight as she looked, and I don't want to wake her so I take this very slowly, eventually I find a slight problem, she's a virgin, and she still has her hymen, if I tear through it she'll almost certainly wake up. Decisions, decisions... she's just a weak human so I could pin her to the bed easily if she woke up but that would be kinda boring. Maybe if I'm just very gentle she'll stay asleep? Worth a shot.

Extremely slowly I push forwards again, feeling her barrier attempt to stop me, it takes almost two minutes of slow pushing before it breaks, as it does I stop still ready yo cover her mouth if she wakes up, she moves in her sleep as she grimaces slightly, but after a minute she relaxes again, I wait another couple of minutes before I start moving again, slowly filling her as I fully sheathe my hard shaft inside her.

I stop again to let her adjust like the kind lover that I am, truly my girls are lucky. Well some of them are. Maybe.

After a while I start again, thrusting into her gently as she starts quietly moaning in her sleep, honestly I don't think I'm doing anything wrong, she's clearly into it. After a few thrusts I speed up, by my standards I'm still going slowly and gently, but at least I'm actually moving now, sleep assault is fun, but it can be frustrating at times. This is more like it, it only takes a couple of minutes for her to cum again, and I join her as she tightens down on my shaft, filling her womb with my cum.

For a moment I wish I had undone my Pregnancy seal, I would have cleaned her up and left without a trace, just leaving her a surprise for a few months from now. But oh well, missed opportunities. I can do that to some other girl.

**\- Lemon Ends - **

**Erika added to your Harem (Pet)**

Now what to do with Erika? I could leave her, I was planning on using the gym leaders as my first worshippers in this world but that's a bad idea, I don't know how the gods of this world will take that, besides it'd be really funny to kidnap the Gym Leader while the police are watching 'me', gotta leave them baffled since they obviously suspect me. Creating a clone I send it off to the Nintendo Floor with my new pet, he'll give her the mind treatment, she can keep her name and some of her memories but she's one of my trainers now, maybe I'll make my own gyms?

Eh, thoughts for later, now I'm heading back to my hotel, shadow form go!

Sneaking past some regular none magic police officers is pointlessly easy when you are a living shadow, they might as well be blind. I quickly get back to my room and dismiss my clone that's just sat around reading a... encyclopedia? Odd choice but whatever, I told it to read and read it did.

Taking a seat I think for a moment, I am... bored. Again. Pokemon was funnier when it was a game that didn't require so much effort, I want a vacation.

**...This is a vacation.**

Well I want another vacation, somewhere without asshole gods spoiling my fun.

**If I let you use the save feature will you stop being a whiny little bitch?**

...there's a save feature? Also fuck you.

**It only works in Game-Origin worlds, but yes there's a save feature.**

**It'll save your Progress in this world so you can return to this moment, it shouldn't piss off Dialga.**

**Maybe.**

**Also Fuck You as well.**

Fuck it, I'm in, I'll just come back when I am stronger so I can beat Dialga like he owes me money.

Looking through my menus again I find the save feature, which was definitely not there before, quickly saving my progress I get all the Nazarick people to gather up, might as well bring them home since they are all in the hotel room. If they were out I might have just left them since I'd be back faster than they could notice, but I guess we can all go back.

After we arrive in Nazarick I send Aura to the Nintendo Floor, with orders to place all the Pokemon she caught in there proper place, and start breeding them to get more. We don't have each type yet but we still have a lot, I also give her all my Pokemon, with strict orders to take good care off them, I might as well let them rest in the Nintendo Floor while I'm elsewhere, only the best for my team. After that I send the maids off to do whatever they do when they aren't following me around, probably just standing around looking sexy, or guarding places that will never be attacked, they must have a boring life, no wonder they're always so happy to be called to my bed. It must be the highlight of the day.

Now I just need to decide what to do with myself, I don't want to go to a world where I can't fight myself, and I don't want to deal with any gods, I can admit I am too prideful to be around beings stronger than me.

First I could spend some time here while I decide, I have a prison full of toys to kill time with, even with my second form lurking around here.

So, that's the plan. Spend some time here while I decide what world to go to next, I'm thinking maybe RWBY. The gods of that world fucked off somewhere eons ago, and I can swat Salem and Ozpin like insects, plus Beacon has plenty of hot chicks for me to grab, and the Grimm aren't even a remote threat, hell after I make Salem my bitch I might just usurp them and make them mine, I get power from fear, I wonder if causing fear through Grimm I control would count? Even if it doesn't it could be fun, and really that's more important anyway.

So, the real question is who to play with first?

Maybe I'll go and pay Mare a Visit? Or should I go to the Prisons and pick someone from there?

I guess I'll go for Mare? It's been long overdue. With my decision made I teleport to the Nintendo Floor, first thing I notice is the mountains that I'm fairly certain weren't there when I last came here. I notice Erika with her Pokemon near the apartments, nice to see she's fitting in, admittedly it's because she's been mindfucked but still it's nice to see, I'm definitely going to make my own 8 gyms and elite four, entirely female of course. But that's for later.

I can track my minions through the map if I want to so it's easy enough to find Mare, who's meticulously placing rocks and boulders down in a rocky area, it's mildly entertaining to watch him place one only to pick it up and place a different almost identical one in the same spot. He really is a perfectionist when it comes to his orders.

Sneaking up behind his I grope his ass from behind, getting a quiet squeak from him, he turns around quickly only for his eyes to widen as he sees me.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Trap, Shota) -**

"Lord Shiro! ...Have I messed up?" he says quietly, assuming the worst. Not sure why he was programmed this way but whatever.

"No, you've done great, but I was horny and I've waited long enough to fuck that tight little ass of yours." I say grabbing him and moving us both over to a small rock he just placed down. He turns bright red but he obediently comes along.

I strip naked and sit on the rock, it's not the most comfortable but it'll do.

"Kneel, Mare. You need to wet it or it'll hurt when I take you." I order, as Mare turns bright red.

"O-Ok. Astolfo has told me about this, so I think I know how to do this..." Mare says as he kneels in front of me, staring at my growing erection with a blush, I'm not surprised that Astolfo has decided to 'advise' Mare. Slowly he leans forwards and licks my shaft hesitantly, staring up at me with mismatched eyes as he does. After a few hesitant licks he gets more into it, kissing along the shaft as he fondles my balls with one hand. "A-am I doing this right? Astolfo got me a toy to practice but you're bigger..." he says quietly.

"You're doing great Mare, keep it up." I say encouragingly, he really is, I should thank Astolfo sometime. With a shy smile he moves up and engulfs the tip with his mouth, as his long tongue hangs out and laps at what it can reach. After a moment he takes it deeper, he really has been practising, most people have trouble taking in my entire shaft but he almost does it, making it about 80% of the way down before he has to stop, a valiant effort. Moving back he sets a surprisingly fast pace as he bobs his head, ignoring the fact that he is choking himself in the process, I can see tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he pushes on determined to please me.

This really is the life, reaching down I grip his ears gently holding him in place as I stand and thrust into his mouth, facefucking him hard and fast. As expected he obediently takes the abuse, after all I'm the Supreme One, I can't do anything wrong, if I want to fuck his face then he should let me, I have to admit I love the thought process of the beings from Nazarick, they're all so obedient.

With the fast pace I'm setting it only takes a couple of minutes of hard thrusts for me to cum, I pull back at the last second and cover his face with my seed, the white cum contrasting nicely with his tanned skin. He keeps his mouth open as a burst lands inside, which he quickly swallows. Lifting him up I bend him over the rock I was sat on and flip his mini skirt up, tearing the lacy black panties off his body and pressing the tip against his tight ass.

"Brace yourself, this might hurt a bit." I say spitting down onto my dick before I start pushing forwards. He's incredibly tight, and I don't really want to hurt him too badly so I slow down and take my time as I fill his ass with my hard shaft, he endures it like a champ barely whimpering as I bottom out inside him, giving him a moment to adjust.

I reach forwards and place both my hands on his shoulders as I pull back, leaving barely a quarter still inside him, before thrusting forwards again faster this time. I'm caught off guard when he lets out a moan of pleasure not pain, he really has practised with his toy a lot to be able to adjust so quickly.

"Don't worry about me Lord Shiro, you can go as fast as you want." he say in between moans, well if he says so I might as well accept...

Speeding up, I take his tight ass, shaking the rock with each thrust, he might be small but he is strong so he can handle me. I can feel him clench down on my dick in time with my thrust, making it harder to pull back, at this rate I won't last too long.

His moans have grown in volume, filling the clearing with noise, I wouldn't be surprised if someone could hear him, but really who cares if they can? This is my land, my realm, no one can judge me here, and they certainly can't challenge me.

Between his surprising skill and natural tightness it's no real surprise that my release comes quickly, with one last deep thrust I sheathe myself fully inside him and let loose, filling his ass with cum. I should have done this sooner, I'm definitely doing it again. Pulling back after my orgasm is finished I pull out and watch as my cum starts to leak from his stretched asshole.

"From now on, don't wear anything under your skirt. I want to be able to have easy access." I order as I put my clothes back on.

"Y-yes Lord Shiro." he mumbles as he stands up on shaky legs, flipping his skirt back down.

"This was fun, we'll definitely be doing it again Mare. You did wonderfully" I compliment patting his head as he smiles up at me.

Now, who's next?

**\- Lemon Ends -**

**\- Meanwhile in Nazarick – Rin's Turn -**

"So, since I'm feeling generous I'm giving you a choice, you have two options. One, you disobey in which case you'll be tortured, repeatedly, then raped, and then likely tortured again. Or you Obey, become one of my maids and not be tortured even once, you're still getting fucked though." I say casually sitting on my bed and smirking at Rin as she glares at me, I've had her brought to my actual bedroom for this, not the playroom.

"That's not a choice at all." she snarls out.

"Yes it is, Torture or Servitude, seems like a choice to me." I say smirking at her as she glares. "Oh don't give me that look, you challenged me, and you lost, this is the price of defeat. Now, pick. I'd like to get to the fun bit if you don't mind."

"I will serve you, for now." she grounds out glaring at me, jokes on her, that glare is just making my dick harder.

"You'll serve forever, but I'm glad you can see things my way. Put on your new uniform, Now." I order throwing a incredibly skimpy French maid costume at her.

"You have to be kidding me!? At least give me a proper uniform." she angrily shouts as she hold the flimsy outfit in her hands, it's more like lingerie than clothing, skimpy lingerie at that. She seems to not quite understand the situation she's in. Lifting my hand I create a fireball, the room becomes uncomfortably hot from it's heat.

"Strip. Now." I order losing my laid back smile and glaring at her, she keeps up her glare well, but I can taste the rising fear as her hands move to her red top, pulling it up and over her head, revealing a plain black bra. She doesn't make eye contact with me as she stares off at the wall, dropping her top she reaches around and unclasps her bra letting it join the top on the floor, for a moment her arm rises blocking my view but a glare from me gets her to drop it quickly. Her tits are pretty decent, not large but they're perky enough to make up for it.

After a moment she unzips her skirt and lets it drop, displaying her matching panties, she goes to put the maid skirt on but I can't be having that.

"You aren't done yet, lose the panties." I say as she stops, she turns her glare back to me and opens her mouth, before she closes it and looks away, pulling them down her legs. Without looking back at me she pulls her new 'uniform' on, starting with the skirt.

It's tiny, it's so short that it barely covers her exposed pussy, whenever she moves it rides up revealing her pussy. It's perfect. Moving on she pulls the tiny black lace bra on. After she's dressed, or about as dressed as she is going to get anytime soon, she crosses her arms over her chest and glares at me again, I suppose she thinks her anger is hiding her fear, it isn't.

"There, happy now?" she says trying to keep her voice steady even as she blushes.

"You're a maid, so that would be 'Happy Now, Sir?' Do try and get it right, I'd hate to have to discipline you, wait no, that sounds pretty fun... feel free to get it wrong some times, I'm sure you could survive at least a couple of punishments." I say casually getting up and walking towards her.

"I- Yes, Happy Now, Sir?" she says reluctantly.

"Not just yet, turn around. I want to see you from behind." I order, she opens her mouth before she closes it again, cutting off whatever she was going to say as she turns around facing away from me, as she does I reach down and grope her tight ass beneath her mini skirt. Her head swivels around to me before she stops and turns away again without a word, it's nice to see her catch on.

"I'd like to point out none of this would have happened if you hadn't challenged me, or to be more specific, if Shirou hadn't. This is just the punishment for defeat, to the victor go the spoils and all that." I lie, I was coming for her either way, this just sped things up.

"You're a monster, we couldn't let you invade our world unchallenged." she says as I grope her as with both hands occasionally spanking it, enjoying her little yelps as I do.

"Oh? And how did challenging me go for you? Moving on I'd like to introduce you to the maid you'll be working with from now on, she's had more experience serving me so be sure to listen to her... You can come in now." I shout as the door opens. As I does I sit back on the edge of the bed.

"...Saber?!" Rin shouts as she sees Artoria walk in subdued, I've had plenty of time to work on the King of Knights, she's very much broken now. She's only wearing a tiny apron around her waist covering her pussy but nothing else, and she simply doesn't wear a bra any more, leaving her breasts exposed, she also has some black stockings with white at the top to match the maid look.

"You called for me, Master?" Artoria asks kneeling in front of me, ignoring Rin entirely. She's been taught the importance of obedience, besides I told her that she'd be working with Rin, she was remarkably unsurprised, though I did swear to grab Rin, Sakura and the others so it's not that surprisingly that I kept my word.

"You're going to be teaching Rin how to serve from now on, passing on the lessons I gave you." I say stroking her hair as Rin stares in shock, as I do Artoria presses her head against my hand, like the good pet that she has become.

"Saber?! What are you doing!? Why would you act like this? He killed Shirou and you're kneeling for him?" Rin finally shouts, forgetting her embarrassment.

"Of Course, we fought and I lost, it's only natural that I serve my new master however he desires, don't worry, you'll understand soon enough." Artoria says calmly waiting for her instructions, I didn't even need to use mind magic this time, losing Shirou, being enslaved, losing Shirou again, then some torture has changed her thought process easily enough.

"Good girl, Rin join Artoria down there, it's time for you to get to work." I order as Rin stares in horror at the kneeling Servant, not quite the Saber she remembers I suppose. After a moment it becomes clear that Rin is in no rush to join Artoria so I give Artoria a nod as she quickly rises and pushes Rin to her knees in front of me, pinning her hands behind her back with one hand, she's been given her Heroic Servant strength back so this is a battle Rin can't win. Artoria's other hand holds Rin by the hair holding her head in place so she can't look away as I undo my trousers and pull out my hard dick.

"Saber?! Let me go! I swear if you bring that any closer I'm biting it off!" Rin snarls as she struggles.

"Shall I take her to Kyouhukou, Master? She won't be so disobedient after a few sessions with his subjects." Artoria says coldly, that's how she was tortured after all, gave her the Hilma treatment of being eaten alive and healed until she swore to obey, the old Artoria is very much dead, but I like the new one better anyway. Her new lease on life is to keep me happy so she doesn't get punished, even if that means turning on old friends and allies, I'm pretty sure I could get her to kill another Shirou Emiya with only a little prompting at this point. Turns out being actually eaten alive is a life changing experience.

"Not yet, if she doesn't learn to obey soon she can meet Kyouhukou, but let's give her a chance. Now Rin, chose. Either stop struggling and start sucking, or you can be a full course meal for a army of demonic cockroaches, don't worry we'll keep healing you so you don't die, just ask Artoria." I say grinning down at the horrified girl.

"You're a monster, no. You're an abomination." she says, staring at me with wide eyes, she isn't wrong.

"Eaten alive it is. Artoria take her to Kyouhukou, three days should be enough for her to learn her lesson." I order putting my dick away and standing up, Artoria pulls Rin up as her fear skyrockets.

"Wait no I'm sorry, please, I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want, I won't argue again, I promise." Rin begs as Artoria drags her to the door.

"Wait, bring her back." I order sitting back down, Artoria obeys immediately forcing Rin back into her former position kneeling before me, though her arms are no longer pinned. "Well girl, last chance to be useful."

"OK, fine.. you win." she says defeatedly as she undoes my trousers herself and pulls out my dick, holding it with her hand as she stares at it.

"Come on, Rin. Master has been kind enough to give you another chance, don't waste it." Artoria says encouragingly kneeling next to her. She places a hand on Rin's head and pushes her forwards, Rin hesitates before she closes her eyes and opens her mouth, accepting my dick submissively as it enters her mouth, she closes her lips around it but does nothing else, just kneeling there motionless.

"You have to move, Rin. Don't worry you'll get used to the taste eventually, I even like it now." Artoria says using her hand to guide Rin's head as she starts bobbing, Artoria is much better like this, maybe she should get a promotion?

**Artoria Pendragon promoted from Slave to Servant**

That works, for now I just lean back and enjoy the feeling of Rin's hot mouth. Artoria gives her more advice as time passes, getting Rin to use her hands to fondle my balls, and making her use her tongue as well, following Artoria's advice she pulls my dick out and places a trail of kisses going down my dick before she takes one of balls into her mouth and sucks on it, using her hands to massage my shaft while she does.

Artoria has had plenty of experience lately, so she knows what I like. After a couple of minutes my release approaches, Artoria notices and takes it into her own hand as she jerks me off, aiming my dick at Rin's face. Rin clearly notices what's coming but does nothing as she closes her eyes and waits. It only takes a minute for me to cum, staining Rin's face with my seed. After a moment Artoria turns Rin to face her as she licks the cum from Rin's face as Rin's eyes widen. Once she's got all the cum she can Artoria kisses Rin, glancing at me as she does. Artoria is such a good servant, so eager to please.

Watching them make out brings my erection right back. Artoria notices out of the corner of her eye and pulls back, grabbing Rin and placing her on the bed on her back, before spreading her legs, I can see the indecision in Rin's eyes but she doesn't struggle.

"Come Master, make her yours." Artoria says lowering her hand to Rin's pussy and spreading it as Rin blushes and looks away.

Well, with a invitation like that...

**\- Bonus Scene - Giovanni -**

We are being hunted, that's becoming increasingly clear, and this is a far more dangerous opponent than the police or any would be rival gang, in all my years leading Team Rocket I have never seen anything like this. Whoever is hunting us is doing so with brutal efficiency, agents are going missing, grunts are being slaughtered in broad daylight and now they have even killed Surge, one of the highest ranking members. How did they even know about Surge? Is there a leak in the organization? A traitor? I don't know, not yet, but I'll find out.

What even caused this? Did we steal someone's beloved Pokemon? Hurt their family? What would cause someone to go so far off the deep end? They clearly have a hatred of Team Rocket, but the real question is can they be negotiated with? What can you offer someone like this?

Recruitment is down considerably, word has started to spread about the killings, and no one wants to be the next victim to some deranged madman. There's even been traitors fleeing the organization, terrified that their next mission will end in their deaths, not a unreasonable assumption, but still highly irritating.

One thing was clear, this had to be stopped, no matter the cost. If not then Team Rocket, and likely my own life, is almost certainly over.

**Authors Note : This story is going to be mostly lemons, I have my other story for plot and serious stuff. With Shiro's hedonistic personality it wouldn't make sense for it not to be mostly lemon tbh.**

**Next chapter is going to be some more Nazarick stuff, then off to RWBY**

**I've also decided that I am going to update the other story twice for every chapter of this one.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 20 : Remnant or Bust

**Mare Bello Fiore added to your Harem (Lover)**

And that's another for my lovers quest, who's next? I want to deal with a couple more people here before I head of to RWBY. Teleporting to the prison I ignore the second me heading into the playroom, it's still kinda weird to see myself, even if I'm controlling both bodies. Looking over the prisoner list I decide to go for Crusch Lulu, haven't fucked a lizard before... I think? Wait does Tiamat count? Ehh, doesn't matter.

Entering the cell I look at Crusch as jumps from the bed in fear.

"Hello, sorry it took so long for me to get to you. But great news, you get to help increase relations between our races!" I say happily as I take my clothes off.

"I- what?" she asks quickly.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Lizard?, Reluctant, Blackmail)**

"Interracial relations are important you know, or would it be interspecies? Look the short version is that I'm going to fuck you, understand?" I say quickly getting rid of my clothes and standing completely naked in front of her with a grin. "Feel free to decline, I'll kill all your people if you do, but it's entirely your choice. Either way, I'm having fun tonight."

"You... you're insane..." she said staring at me as I approached the bed.

"Probably, but I'm enjoying myself, and really that's all that matters. Choose." I say, aren't I nice? Giving people choice, honestly, these people don't deserve me.

"I... do what you want..." she says laying on the bed and closing her eyes, you heard her, I can do what I want, so there's nothing wrong with this. Now, how does this even work? She's laying on her back with her legs slightly spread but usually my girls don't have tails. Well, she has a pussy and really that's all that matters, even if she doesn't have breasts. Climbing on top of her I grab her legs and force them up, holding them in place as I press my shaft against her cold pussy, so she's cold blooded? That's fine, I've fucked Vampires so the cold is nothing new to me. She's obviously not wet so I rub my shaft against her pussy, not entering her for a bit, wait do lizards even get wet? Deciding that I am wasting my time I press the tip against her and slam forwards, entering her fully in one thrust, honestly it just feels like a regular pussy, just cold. But she's tight, I don't know if this is her first time since I stopped her form meeting the weak lizard guy, but either way she's still very tight, maybe it's a lizard thing?

-x-X-x-X-x-

This was for her village, that was the only thing stopping her from falling completely into despair, as long as she entertained this mad mage her people would be safe. With her unusual looks she'd long since accepted that she was unlikely to find a mate, in most cases people born with her unusual colourings would be abandoned at birth, if it wasn't for her parents deciding to keep her that would have been her fate, perhaps that would have been for the better.

Maybe if she had died young this monster would have never came for her, never attacked her home, he was only interested in her after all, he ignored the rest of her people, perhaps the white colouring is attractive to humans? Or maybe just him? How many of her people would still be alive if she never made it to adulthood? The least she could do was keep the monsters attention on her, and protect the survivors, even if that meant letting this human mate with her.

When she was younger she'd dreamed of one day having a lover, someone to mate with, to give children to, as the large human dick penetrated her she cursed her naivety, she was mating with someone, but there was nothing loving about this, Could she get pregnant with a human? Would she be bred, forced to give birth to her tormentors children? Would they be humans? Or Lizard-men? She supposed it didn't matter, it was out of her hands, her body, and her fate, were both the mages now. Even if she could resist it would only bring about destruction to her race, her only option was submission, to obey her... master... in the hopes of protecting the future of her people.

Feeling the thrusts become harder she opened her eyes, locking her eyes with the deep purple ones of her tormentor as he smirked down at her, glancing down she could see the hard human dick disappearing into her tight hole, violating her formerly untouched pussy. The pain from her first time had started to fade, and in it's place there was unwanted pleasure, her violator had a impressive manhood, at least by lizard standards, she didn't know if it was normal for humans, and he clearly knew how to use it as every thrust caused a wave of pleasure to shoot through her traitorous body. She'd prefer the pain to return, it was far better than the pleasure, this was the men who killed many of her people, and was threatening to kill more if she disobeyed. She shouldn't be feeling anything but hatred for him, but her body didn't seem to understand that, as she grew wet, making it easier for him to take her.

Closing her eyes again she quickly realised her mistake, without any vision distracting her she could feel the hard shaft plundering her insides more vividly, the only sound being the sound of their flesh slapping together with every thrust. Opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling, just waiting for this to end.

She lost track of how long this went on, not that there was a way to tell the time in this bland cell, but eventually she could feel the hands gripping her legs tighten as the thrusts became harder, with one final thrust releasing the humans seed deep within her, possibly inseminating her. Was this it, would he finally leave? Feeling empty as her tormentor pulled back she looked down at the seed already leaking from her in dismay, before he climbed up placing his shaft against her mouth.

"Clean it." he ordered, smirking at her. Unwilling to risk his wrath she obeyed, her long tongue leaving her mouth and wrapping around the wet shaft, cleaning it off the mixture of his and her juices, it had a sweet taste to it, but she didn't know which of them was responsible for that, as fast as she could she cleaned it entirely, taking the juices into her mouth and swallowing them in disgust.

Her hopes were quickly dashed as he forced her onto her hands and knees, lifting her tail, the still hard dick pressing against her still sore pussy again. Picking a spot on the wall, she started at it, just waiting for this to end.

-x-X-x-X-x-

Lizard pussy is great, maybe I should pump some half-breeds into her. Make a generation of super lizard girls, to serve as warriors and cock-sleeves. The tail is a bit inconvenient in this position, but I hold it up as I pound into her doggy style, or lizard style I guess. Honestly Lizard Girl's pussies are cold and kinda slimy, but that didn't detract from her enjoyment I'm getting from taking her tight hole. I think she's going to be very sore by the time I am done with her, but that's her problem not mine.

\- Later -

**\- Lemon Ends – **

**Crusch Lulu Added to Your Harem (Slave)**

That was pretty fun, I quickly pull my clothes back on and leave the barely conscious lizard alone for now, sending for a maid to transfer her to the slave quarters instead of the prison. The tail did get in the way a bit though. Also she is definitely pregnant, I made sure of it, just for shits and giggles really, I want to see what race pops out of her, I could use some super lizard people to serve me. Besides I only have one lizard at the moment, might as well increase the numbers.

I'm like Genghis Khan, but on a bigger and better scale.

I'll deal with one more girl before I head to RWBY, but who to pick... I think I'll go for another maid, the assignment screen of the game is good for this stuff since it lets me send orders to anyone who serves me, even girls who aren't part of my harem, like CZ. I haven't had a machine yet, wait does she even have the right parts?

I'll find out soon enough I suppose. If she doesn't I can alter her to add the parts.

Once I'm back in my room I strip naked and take a seat waiting for the Automaton to arrive. Unsurprisingly it doesn't take long, the people of Nazarick never keep me waiting after all, and she arrives quickly.

She quickly kneels in front of me, completely ignoring the fact that I am naked, I do like the complete obedience the people of Nazarick have for me.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Attempted Emotionless, Automaton)**

"Do you know why I have summoned you, CZ?" I ask casually, as if I wasn't completely naked and erect.

"Because you want me to pleasure you with my body." she quickly responds completely deadpan as she stares up at me. Well, yeah but I didn't think she'd just say it like that...

"Correct, strip for me, I want to see your naked body." I order, if she's going to be all business then that works for me I guess? As she rises I notice something I didn't before, she's not wearing her regular uniform, it doesn't have the metal armoured parts her usual outfit does, nor does she have the metal boots on, in fact I think she's wearing one of the homunculus maids uniforms, with her camouflage scarf and eyepatch. Someone came prepared. She efficiently removes the uniform immediately, her face completely blank as her naked body was revealed, no underwear either? CZ is an interesting one. Amusingly enough she keeps her scarf on, as it drapes down her chest covering one of her decently sized breasts, they aren't massive like some of the girls here, but they are firm, holding up despite her lack of bra, that's one thing I have to love about Nazarick Girls, they are all custom made unlike regular girls, so they are all unnaturally beautiful in a way regular women can't be. Her breasts are topped with small pink nipples, standing proud for my viewing pleasure.

Once she's finished she simply stands straight and awaits her next orders, rising from my seat I walk towards her and cup her exposed breast with my hand, running my thumb over her hardening nipple, she's cold, despite her human like appearance she is a machine after all, but the flesh doesn't feel metal at all, despite it's coldness it's soft, and malleable, reshaping slightly with my squeezes. CZ says nothing as I molest her, simply standing by obediently, I do like reactions, but this is pretty fun as well, my own personal sex toy, who needs a fleshlight?

-x-X-x-X-x-

Don't respond, don't respond, don't respond. You're a machine, a automaton, you shouldn't blush. It was taking all of her willpower to keep the blush down, why was she even able to blush? What was the purpose of such a feature? A mystery only her creator knew the answer too. As a Automaton Maid it was her duty to fulfil her beloved masters orders emotionlessly and efficiently, she shouldn't be blushing like a human girl just because her master wanted to touch her.

This was Lupusregina's fault, filling her head with lewd thoughts. Ever since her mischievous sister had served their mutual master with her body she'd been bragging constantly, filling her, Narbarel's and Entoma's heads with far too in depth descriptions of the encounters. She even went to the Eight Floor just to brag to Aureole Omega. She loved her sister, she really did, but sometimes she just wanted to shoot her, right in her smug smiling face.

It was almost blasphemous to think, but sometimes she wished she hadn't been made to be so sensitive, it didn't make sense from a combat perspective, and now as her masters thumb rubbed circles around her hard nipple it seemed like a liability, she had to bite the inside of her lips to keep her small moans in, so she didn't embarrass herself in front of the Supreme One. That would be the worst, not only would her beloved master not call on her again, she'd have to listen to Lupusregina's smug teasing even more.

All she had to do was obey, and not lose her cool. As her master leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples she quickly realised that would be far harder than she had thought, and a small moan snuck out of her as his tongue swirled around her almost painfully hard nipple. She froze as it did, before relaxing, her master didn't respond to her shameful lapse in control, maybe he hadn't noticed?

-x-X-x-X-x-

Not so emotionless after all, she's hiding it well but she definitely just moaned. This is going to be fun, let's see how long you can keep that face blank. Looking up at her as she stares down blankly I smirk around the nipple in my mouth, does she know how much she is blushing? I use one hand to sneak under her scarf, playing with her other breast while my other hand makes it's way lower, reaching around and groping her firm ass, she really is a masterpiece. And now she's mine.

-x-X-x-X-x-

He hadn't noticed, she was safe for now. Of course that was before his hands ran over her body, she shouldn't be enjoying this so much, it was for her master's pleasure not hers. She was just here for her master's enjoyment, it was her duty to serve the last Supreme One in any way he desired, shouldn't this be the other way around? From what Lupusregina said she was supposed to use her body on her masters penis, but she hadn't touched it yet... should she try and reach for it? Her master hadn't said anything yet, and surely he knew better than her. The hand on her behind moved again, slowly moving towards her vagina.

That was bad, she was embarrassingly wet there, and if he touched her he'd know. But she couldn't stop him, it wasn't her place to do so, she would have to deal with the embarrassment and shame, she could feel her master's fingers lightly dancing over her skin as they approached her privates,a single finger running along her slit before it was pushed inside her, try as she might she couldn't hold in her moan, looking down at her master she wanted to hide her face behind her scarf as he stared into her eyes.

Pulling his finger out of her he moved back removing himself from her body completely, this was it, she was in trouble for her shameful inability to control herself. Still, he didn't look upset with her, he even looked... amused? Taking her arm he pulled her to the bed and laid her on her back, spreading her legs. She'd heard about this, next he'd climb on top of her and push his penis inside her. And if she was good enough, he'd eventually let out a white cream, which would mean she had done this right and he was enjoying herself. That's one thing she understood from Lupusregina's nonsense, it was the girls job to get her master to release the cream. Maybe she should have listened more to Lupusregina, for all her knowledge was useless here, she wasn't given any information about this by her creator after all.

As he moved above her, looking down at her, she could feel his shaft pressing against her, but he didn't put it in, instead he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, his tongue entering her mouth and dominating her own. This was kissing... but what was she supposed to do? Improvising she copied her master, moving her tongue in tandem with his own, it slipping into her masters mouth. Wait, was she allowed to do that? Maybe she was supposed to just let her master into her mouth, not the other way around. Even as she worried she couldn't regret it, her master tasted sweet, was that normal? Maybe it was just her master, she couldn't imagine any part of him not being nice. As he pulled back a trail of saliva connected them as he grinned down at her, as she waited for the penetration he moved his head down again, kissing her neck, and then her breasts again.

She expected him to stop there, but he kept going, leaving a path of kisses down her body as he went lower, kissing along her belly as he moved down, she quickly realised where he was aiming for, Lupusregina never mentioned this, she was supposed to use her mouth, not the other way around! Was this wrong? No, it couldn't be if the Supreme One was doing it. He moved her legs over his shoulders as he placed a kiss right on her wet slit, damn that smug wolf girl, she never told CZ about this.

She failed completely to hold in her moans as she felt her master's mouth latch onto her pussy, his tongue entering her. Clutching the bedsheets tightly she moaned with her back arched, unthinkingly she wrapped her legs around her master's head, before she realised what she had done, just as she attempted to apologise she moaned again as his tongue seemed to elongate, pushing deeper inside her, his arms held her legs in place around his head as she tried to pull back, that meant that this was the right thing didn't it? If her master was stopping her from moving them than she was doing the right thing, take that Lupusregina, she didn't need her advise, maybe she'd do the smug boasting next time.

-x-X-x-X-x-

She tastes ridiculously sweet, why the hell did I wait to do this? Not only does it taste good, I get to be surrounded by soft thick thighs, this is the life. Altering my tongue to be long like Orochimaru's was a good idea, that guy should have been way more popular with the ladies.

-x-X-x-X-x-

It didn't take long for the tongue plundering her depths to bring her to orgasm, a quiet scream leaving her mouth as she tore the bedsheets. Was this what the girls he summoned always got? She never really felt jealous like some of the other women in Nazarick did, but now she understood, being called here was the greatest honour, and she'd have to find a way to earn it again and again.

He moved back up, kissing her again, she could taste herself on his tongue but that was fine, even if it was in the way of her tasting her master. This time his shaft didn't just rest on her soaked pussy, she could feel the tip spread her lower lips as he pushed forwards. He was big, but that was fine, she was more than ready for him, with how soaked she was down there it was easy for him to enter her, despite her tightness. Maybe that's why he did that? Truly her master was the wisest.

Before long he was fully inside her, filling her. It wasn't as deep as his tongue went, but it was far thicker, practically splitting her as he started to move, never separating their mouths as they intertwined their tongues. She whimpered as he pulled back, leaving her feeling empty with only the tip still within her, that whimper turned to a silent scream into his mouth as he slammed forwards, bottoming out in her again.

He continued this again and again, pounding into her, bringing her to multiple orgasms as the minutes passed, she took it back, she could absolutely see why she was sensitive, it made so much sense now, her creator was a genius.

She lost track of how long she spent like this, but eventually her master thrust forwards one last time before stopping, she could feel her womb being filled with his cream, before I pulled back, leaving her completely as he backed away, looking down she could see the white cream leaking from her, she felt a burst of pride at the sight of it, the proof that she'd done her job well. Without thinking she scooped it up with her finger and licked it, swirling it around her mouth she confirmed her earlier thought, her master was delicious.

"You're such a good girl CZ, I'm definitely calling you again." he said stroking her head, immediately she felt her cheeks overheat as her mechanical heart went into overdrive. She tried to thank her master, but what came out was indecipherable mumbles, her master just laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

Her master laid on the bed next to her as he stroked her hair, while she was enjoying the feeling she noticed it, he was still hard and that meant she had to make him cum again, Lupusregina told her that. Moving away reluctantly from her master's hand while he watched her, with a raised brow she moved down, he had used his mouth so it was her turn right? Getting into position between his legs she wrapped her lips around the shaft that had brought her so much pleasure staring up as he smiled down at her. That's right Master, CZ is a good girl, your good girl.

\- Later -

Swallowing another load from her master she wondered if this was a unwinnable battle, no matter what she did it just wouldn't go down...

She'd tried using her mouth, her pussy, her breasts, her hands and even her behind but it just wouldn't go soft.

"Don't worry CZ, it doesn't go soft any more, I'm have to much stamina. You still did wonderfully though." he says patting her head again, that was good, she hadn't messed up. But it looks like it's over for now, as her master got dressed, she copied him, uncaring of the cum covering her body, even as it stained the borrowed maid uniform, Cixous wouldn't mind, she would probably be happy to be close to their master's seed after all.

She was sad that it was over but it made sense, her master was a busy man, she couldn't hog his time like this. After a moment of indecision she reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her stickers for things she liked and shyly placed it on her master's top as he smiled at her. She was running out, but she definitely liked her master, so she should give him one.

-x-X-x-X-x-

I had forgotten about that, CZ has stickers for things she likes, using creation of all things I make a massive pile of them for her, since they are limited things from the game they were originally from.

"Here, so you don't run out." I say as she quickly gathers them with a adorable smile and a quiet thank you, she's great, she really is.

Saying my goodbyes I leave her to gather all the stickers, maybe I should have made a bag? Ehh, I think they have inventory anyway.

**\- Lemon Ends – **

**CZ Delta added to your Harem (Servant)**

That's enough for now, it's time to get going to my newest sandbox.

Heading to the portal, I jump to RWBY, it gives me some choices for my starting location and some other things. I choose to start as a wolf Faunus in the Menagerie, as a Beacon Student. Time to go back to school, at least until it bores me. The Game gives me the knowledge that I'm starting one week before the Yellow Trailer, literally minutes before the Black Trailer.

So Blake and Adam are going to be attacking the train very soon... I haven't used it in a while but I use [Clairvoyant Far Sight] to find them, and teleport to them immediately, turning myself invisible, and making a spell to erase scents. I'm not going to interfere with them right now, but I do have something I want to do here. Making a High Performance Camera I find a good place to wait, I want to get Blake on camera fighting the robots, it'll be useful to have when she's at Beacon, I could just mind break her but this could be more fun. Blake is sat on a rock mere meters from me with no idea she's being watched.

I can be patient when it suits me, but it doesn't suit me right now, putting up my Aura's I move towards Blake, she can help me kill the time. Moving in front of her I put my face inches from hers as she stares at the sky, waving my hand in front of her face gets no reaction. Moving back I flick her on the forehead lightly, her head moves slightly, but she doesn't react at all, I love these spell, it's always hilarious for me.

Slapping her face from side to side get equally little reaction despite her head being knocked side to side. Getting bored of knocking her around I stroke her cat ears, they're incredibly soft. I always did like cats, hmm cats always scratched me if I stroked their stomachs, would Blake do the same? Laying her on her back I lift her corset thing up and stroke her stomach, she doesn't respond obviously which tells me nothing. Sighing at my failed experiment I move her back into her sitting position.

Moving on I start poking her, I want to see if I can piss someone off which the Aura enabled, she doesn't even respond as I poke her cheeks non stop, moving lower I start poking her where her nipples would be under her top.

Just as I am about to undo her top I hear the train approaching. Adam joins us and tells Blake that it's time to go as she stands up, bumping into me, still not acknowledging my presence. They head to the cliff-side as I follow and jump down onto the train, and I immediately find a tiny problem, the trains fucked off, with them on board. It's a train, of course it's going to move... so I can't just take the pictures from up here. Sometimes obvious things escape me.

Teleporting onto the train I sit on it's roof waiting for the fighting to break out onto the open deck, it'll be fun explaining how I managed to get these pictures from this angle, but whatever. After a few moments a robot gets kicked through the door as Blake and Adam both exit the... what are the train things called again? I don't think it's carriage... whatever, they both start fighting the reinforcement droids looking cool while they do it, of course they are both mortals so they are slow and weak if I'm being honest, but it's impressive all the same. I make sure to get plenty of pictures of them both fighting from my perch.

This should do it, it'll be funny to see what Blake is willing to do to stop me from showing everyone her White Fang affiliations.

With my work done I calmly wait as they enter the car I'm sat on, is it car? It sounds right? Maybe? After a moment they both come flying back out as the big spider bot thing blasts them back out. Blake really is quite good at this, as she jumps around with her little gun knife thing. Oh, that's right, I need to make a weird melee gun as well to fit in...

While I'm thinking about my next weapon Adam absorbs a blast, and cuts the droid to pieces. Blake and Adam have their moment as she cuts the train connector and leaves him, and me, behind. How tragic, Blake doesn't like that the terrorist organization is hurting people... what a little pussy (cat).

Getting a fun idea, I change my outfit to be a black hoodie, black jeans and a blank white mask, so I have no identifying features, and jump down behind Adam silently as Blake stares at him, just as she goes to warn him I thrust my hand through his chest, with it coming out the other side, holding his heart.

Blake screams as I crush the heart and pull my hand back, my arm stained red, but the train carries her away, see you soon Kitty. As she falls to her knees I mockingly wave at her as she goes out of sight.

I wonder what that will change? Throwing Wilt and Blush, Adam's weapon into my inventory I clean the blood off, put the mask away and teleport back to the Menagerie, my work complete. Even if this makes Blake not go to Beacon, I'll just take her place on team RWBY.

So, I have a week before I want to meet Yang in Juniors Club, in fact I think I'll kill Junior the night before and take his place, that could be fun. Besides, there are Hot Twins in the Club, and that makes it worth it. So what should I do until then? Hey, Game, could I handle Salem? Or is she some stupidly high rank deity in disguise?

**Nah, she's strong, but not that strong, go for it.**

Thanks, so new plan. First get Kali while I am here, then enslave Salem, then go to the Club and wait for Yang. After that I can meet Ruby during the robbery, maybe grab Roman and Neo, where ever she is during the Robbery.

No wait, Kali, Salem, then Cinder, then Yang. I'm going to take over the bad guys, while 'joining' the good guys, that should be funny. Has the Fall Maiden been attacked yet? I could 'stop' that and 'save' Amber, I'll even keep her in a safe place (my bedroom) so she doesn't get attacked again, wouldn't that fuck over Ozpin if she just vanished into thin air?

**Amber will be attacked just before the start of Beacon, we have time.**

Excellent, this is going to be great. I'm going to completely fuck over Ozpin and Salem's little war, it'll be hilarious.

Tracking down Kali, I find her moving through the Menagerie, heading to her home. Moving between her and her home I wait for her to reach me, sorry Kali, but you're going to be late home today...

-x-X-x-X-x-

She didn't know where the thought came from, it was an idle thought, but once it was in her head it burrowed in deep and wouldn't leave. She really shouldn't do this, but her marriage had grown... cold... boring, and the cougar wanted some excitement, it was a horrible thought, but the idea of having an affair excited her more than her husband had in years.

No one would ever know, just a quickie with a stranger, her husband would never find out. That was her thoughts as she approached the unnaturally handsome wolf Faunus she had spotted. She hadn't seen him in the Menagerie before and she knew most of the inhabitants of their community, so he was most likely just visiting. Once he left her secret would leave with him. The taboo of going for a man her daughters age thrilled the cougar as she put a seductive sway to her hips while she sauntered over to the flawless man, his deep purple eyes making contact with her own yellow eyes. His lips took on a knowing smirk, if she didn't know any better she'd say he already knew what she was planning.

-x-X-x-X-x-

"Hello there... I thought I knew everyone in our community, and I'm sure I wouldn't miss someone like you." Kali says with a purr, I'm keeping people for coming onto this street, despite us being in public, don't want to scare her off. Sticking the thought in her head was easy, she's happily married, but a quick mind trick dealt with that, taking her from happily loyal wife, to bored adulterous wife looking for excitement. Honestly if I left she'd probably fuck someone else, at least with me she's unlikely to get caught, unless it's funny enough.

"I'm just visiting, I've never been to the Menagerie before so I thought I'd stop by on my way to Beacon. Shiro Pendragon, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say gently, I am a nice guy, at least that the facade I'm going to wear at Beacon, might as well work on it now. Besides, just visiting, leaving soon? That's exactly what she's looking for, I should know, I stuck it in her head.

"I'm Kali, if you aren't busy would you like me to show you around, I was thinking we could... get to know each other, in private..." she says sultrily as she places a hand on my chest as she presses herself against me.

"I'd love to, lead on Kali."

**\- Meanwhile in Nazarick – Sister Maids (Loli, Shota, Reluctant, Sisters) -**

I'm taking a break from Fate girls, I'll deal with them later, for now I want to play with an old favourite. I'm sat on my chair in my bedroom waiting for the girls I called for. My main body has just set off to RWBY, so I have the place to myself again, I try to avoid seeing myself just because it's a headache seeing the same place from two different perspectives, it's easier if it's two different locations.

"Lord Shiro!" Nemu shouts happily running up to me, she's always so happy to see me, and it's been a while for her. I don't even really know how long since time is all over the place, and I can't keep track of it. As she reaches me I lift her into my lap facing me, patting her head as she smiles up at me, it would probably seem more innocent if Nemu wasn't wearing a tiny French maid outfit. And if I wasn't already naked, my erection pressing against her underwear.

"You called for us, Lord Shiro?" Enri says far less happy, but she's far too broken to do anything more than frown at me as I grind my erection against her little sister, the hatred from her is nice though, I like the power up it gives me. Hate me more please, it just makes me harder. It's like a hate boner, but with the girl doing the hating. A reverse hate boner.

"I did, I wanted sisters tonight, you're going first." I say, after a moment I get Nemu off me as she pouts, she's always so happy to get attention from me, she's so well trained, and walk over to Enri, using strip to get rid of her uniform and underwear immediately. Reaching up I grope one of her tits, as I lean down and whisper into her ear.

"I'm fucking Nemu tonight, if I'm not lubricated enough it'll hurt her, a lot, so you better put that mouth to use." I say smirking at her as she glares at me. I pull her over to the bed and sit on the edge, forcing her to kneel in front of me. Patting the bed next to me gets Nemu to rush quickly to my side, once she's in arms reach I use strip on her as well, leaving us all naked. As she sits next to me blushing I pull her small body against my side, wrapping my arm around her and placing it on her thigh as I gently caress her, I'm not quite touching her tiny pussy, but my hand is close as it rubs up and down her inner thigh.

With my free hand I reach out and grip Enri's hair, pulling her face closer to my dick, she obediently opens her mouth and takes it into her mouth, knowing by now not to disobey me, I don't care if she glares and scowls at me, as long as she obeys me. As I grope Nemu, Enri gives me a surprisingly enthusiastic blowjob, it takes me a moment to notice that she is trying to get my shaft as wet as possible, she can't stop me from taking Nemu, but she can at least try to lessen her pain. She's such a good sister, maybe I should grab the alchemist guy and let him see what a wonderful woman his childhood crush has become.

As I enjoy the feeling of Enri's tongue running along my shaft I lean down and kiss Nemu, capturing her lips with my own as my tongue forces its way into her mouth, as Nemu submissively lets me plunder her sweet tasting mouth I feel Enri's teeth for the briefest moment, pulling back I glare down at her, as my grip on her hair tightens, I say nothing but I make sure she gets the message, if I feel them again, she's losing them.

With the hand tightly gripping her hair I force her head down fully onto my dick, forcing her to deepthroat me, holding her down for a moment as her eyes start to roll back in her head as she loses consciousness from the lack of air, just before she blacks out I let go, causing her to pull back completely as she gasps for air, that should teach her to keep her teeth away from me.

-x-X-x-X-x-

She knew she had made a mistake the moment her teeth touched the hard shaft in her mouth, gaining her 'masters' wrath was a terrible idea, but when she saw Nemu happily kissing him back she couldn't help it. Her little sister had no idea how wrong this all was, and any attempt to convince her when the master was away ended terribly, Nemu even told on her to the other maids, she could still feel the whip from her punishment. The horrible truth was that Nemu loved it here, she loved the luxurious rooms, the delicious food and drink, and her beloved master. So much that she would happily let her master do anything he wanted to her body, seeing it as normal for maids to do, and nothing Enri did seemed to convince her otherwise.

Enri had thanked whatever god watched over this horrid place that Shiro had never tried to fuck Nemu, for whatever reason, but that god had stopped paying attention and now her little sister was going to be fucked and there was nothing she could do about it. Even if she could kill her master, she'd never escape this gilded cage, she had seen the countless powerful beings in here, and she had heard that they were deep underground, if she killed Shiro, they'd be caught quickly, and she couldn't begin to guess how she'd be punished. The other maids hated her, seeing her as ungrateful and lucky, wishing they were in her place.

Knowing that her master wouldn't let her catch her breath forever Enri leaned forwards again, sticking out her tongue and lapping at the hard shaft, she hated this all so much, she hated her 'master', this place, the fact that she couldn't protect Nemu, and most of all she hated how much she had grown to like the taste of Shiro's shaft, even now she could feel the wetness between her legs, as her body responded no matter how much she wished it wouldn't.

Shiro had moved his hand in between Nemu's legs and was fingering her slowly as Nemu pushed her head against Shiro's chest whimpering slightly. She supposed it was for the best, if Nemu wasn't wet then what comes next would hurt far too much.

Locking eyes with her smirking tormentor Enri took the shaft back into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it as she bobbed her head, god she'd like to just bite it off, to punish this monster for everything he's done. But that was just a idle dream, this was her life now.

As she though this Shiro thrusted forwards slightly, as he came filling her mouth with his cum, obediently Enri swallowed, secretly enjoying the surprisingly sweet taste, it couldn't be natural for a mans seed to taste like that... it was probably just some weird magic.

God she hated magic.

-x-X-x-X-x-

Cumming into Enri's mouth I can feel her quickly swallowing, this is the life. I've been fingering Nemu for a while to get her ready, she is tiny after all.

"Good girl Enri, now it's your turn Nemu. Enri go sit down over there for now." I say positioning her on her back.

"Yes Lord Shiro, what do I have to do?" she asks shyly as I climb over her, pressing my shaft against her wet pussy.

"Nothing, I'll be the one doing the work for now." I say pressing forwards, she's tight, it's a struggle to get the tip into her. After a moment I decide to work around this, and alter my body to make myself younger, dropping my age down to around 13, with a appropriately sized dick. I can shapeshift whenever I want so I'll just make myself smaller for now. Maybe one day I'll make myself a actual child, that could be entertaining... unless Albedo sees me in which case I'll probably be mothered to death, which also could be fun, Ehh thoughts for later.

With my now appropriately sized body it's far easier to enter Nemu, my smaller than usual dick sliding into her, she's still tight but I won't hurt her this way. No need to be a dick about this after all, Nemu is a loyal servant so I have no reason to deliberately hurt her. As I tear away her virginity she whimpers slightly so I lean down and kiss her to distract her from the pain while I give her time to adjust to the feeling. After a minute or so I start moving, thrusting slowly into her.

Looking at Enri I can see her glaring at me from the chair, maybe she's feeling left out? Being the kind master I am I create a clone to give her some attention, my clone pulls her out of the chair and bends her over it, taking her hard and fast against it. You're welcome Enri!

Turning back to Nemu, I grope her flat chest as I take her against the bed gently, her whimpers slowly turn to moans as she grows use to the feeling of being penetrated, I spin us around, so I am on my back with her on top.

"Nemu, you need to move now, bounce up and down for me." I say placing my hands on her hips. She obeys quickly, lifting herself up, I use my hands to stop her from going too high, after I do she drops herself back down, her tight pussy fully enveloping my shaft, it takes her a few tries but she sets a good pace, bouncing again and again, I stop having to prevent her from accidentally going too high as she gets the hang off this. She's a quick learner.

"That's it, good girl." I say as I start to thrust in time with her, thrusting up as she drops down. We keep this up for a good five minutes before I start to feel my release approaching, griping her hips tightly I thrust up again, filling her formerly untouched womb with my seed as she joins me, tightening her pussy around my shaft. It looks like she's out of it for now as I move her off me and onto the bed laying her on her back. She's unresponsive as she lays there with my cum leaking from her.

I'm still horny... of course I'm always horny so that doesn't mean much but still. Moving over to where Enri is getting pounded my clone pulls out of her, before picking her up and pulling her against his chest as he slides back into her pussy while I get behind her, taking her untouched ass. Since both of me look like teens it's pretty funny to see the 'older' Enri being pinned between us as we both pound into her. She should be happy, twins are a common fetish, and you can't get much more identical than a literal clone.

-x-X-x-X-x-

She really hated magic, it was bad enough when there was just one of the bastard, but now he'd split into two, who the fuck can even do that?

She hated to admit it but after being called to his room so many times she'd grown used to being fucked, it didn't hurt any more, even when he felt like being rough with her, and she could secretly enjoy the feeling. But that was before he decided to take her virgin ass, while she was bing fucked by the weird copy of him. The pain from her ass distracted her from the pleasure, she honestly didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

She'd never complain in her head about being forced to go down on him again, compared to this a mere blowjob was nothing. Maybe if she practised and got really good at it he'd just want her mouth from now on? All she wanted was for this to be over.

After minutes of being filled by both of him she could feel them speed up, before they both came in sync, filling both her holes with their seed. What if she got pregnant? Did he even care about the risk? Glancing over at Nemu again she saw the seed still leaking from her little sisters abused pussy, no he clearly didn't. Enri might become a mother and a aunt at the same time at this rate. Praying to whatever god was listening she begged for Nemu to not be pregnant, even if Enri was just please let her little sister not be pregnant.

-x-X-x-X-x-

Throwing Enri on to the bed next to her still unconscious sister I dismiss the clone. That was fun, I'll have to call them together more often. Quickly ageing myself back up I leave the room, calling for the maids to clean up, and take the two sisters back to their room.

So, who's next?

**\- Bonus Scene – Who's bragging now? -**

"Aww, look at you blushing... someone enjoyed giving her master some extra service..." Lupusregina teases wrapping an arm around her sister as she blushed lightly.

"Obviously, anyone would be happy to spend time with Lord Shiro... you didn't help though, why didn't you warn me he'd do that?" CZ asks quietly.

"Ehh? Do what? I gave you lots of advise, you should be thankful!" Lupusregina replied laughing.

"You forgot to mention that he would use his tongue down there. It caught me off guard." CZ answered hiding behind her blank face and emotionless tone again.

"Wait... he did what?"

"He used his tongue on my vagina, why?" CZ asked tilting her head in confusion.

"He's never done that before... what about you Yuri, has he done that to you?" Lupusregina asked confused.

"No, he uses his hands sometimes but never his tongue." Yuri Alpha responded blushing.

"Solution, what about you?"

"Unfortunately not. Lucky you CZ." Solution replied, barely hiding her jealously.

"Seriously, none of us? I know he hasn't had Narberal and Entoma yet..." Lupusregina said as a small smile forced it's way onto CZ's face.

"What are you all taking about?" asked Albedo as she left the throne room in time to catch the end of the conversation, as she walked she held her hand over her stomach, which was showing signs of her pregnancy.

"Lady Albedo! We were just trying to see who Lord Shiro has used his tongue on, I'm sure he's done it to you, but we were trying to work out why he did it to CZ... Lady Albedo? Why are you shaking like that?" Lupusregina asked as Albedo shook, a black aura starting to form around her. CZ realising the danger wiped the smile from her face, desperately keeping her face blank as Albedo walked towards her and placed a tight grip on her shoulder.

"Tell me everything."

**\- Bonus Scene – A Scaredy Cat -**

Blake slumped against a wall, as tears filled her eyes. How had things come to this? Even if she didn't like the way the White Fang were acting, even if she didn't approve of Adams actions, she still cared for her former partner, to see him killed on the spot like that was too much.

How had he even been killed? Adam was strong, stronger than her, even after fighting through the droids he should have had plenty of Aura left, but the masked figure had killed him so easily. Without even using a weapon, she couldn't even imagine the strength required to do something like that...

For a moment she had cursed herself for leaving Adam, but she had to accept reality, she couldn't beat someone that strong, if she'd been with Adam she would have just died as well, the masked figure must have a stealth based semblance, that was the only thing she could work out. All Faunus have enhanced senses, not quite as good as an animals, but better than a humans. And two white fang operatives like Blake and Adam shouldn't have been snuck up on like that. They were simply there one moment, standing behind Adam, and then Adam was dead, just like that.

To make things worse they had seen her, even waved mockingly at her. Would they come for her? Would she have them appear behind her one day? She didn't know.

Who were they? She didn't even know if they were male or female, if they were human or Faunus? Even if she hadn't seen them they were almost certainly human, probably someone who worked for the Schnee Dust Company, hired to guard the train. This wasn't the first train the White Fang had attacked to take the Dust being transported. It wouldn't surprise her if the Schnee had hired the killer to deal with any White Fang who attacked it.

What was she supposed to do now though? The killer had seen her face, they might be tracking her down right this moment...

On second thought maybe she should stick with her original plan of heading to Beacon Academy, it was supposed to be a safe place, and they wouldn't look for her at a hunters academy, and what else could she do? Go back to the White Fang? No, she joined to try and get equality for her race, not to kill, unfortunately it seemed like she was alone in that. Or should she go home, back to theMenagerie? Just accept defeat and run back home? No, she wasn't going to give up and hide, besides if the killer was looking for her then the home of the Faunus would be one of the first places checked.

So Beacon it is, she could only hope that this was the right call.

**Authors Note : Poor Adam, I actually like him, but when Shiro invades your world these things happen... maybe he'll be brought back from the dead to torment Blake later on, I haven't decided yet.**

**Remnant is in trouble, since Shiro is using it as a playground, filled with toys for him to break.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 21 : Grimm Tidings

This place doesn't have many private places, the building's are fairly spaced out with no dark alleyways for us to sneak into, the trees provide equally little privacy, Kali leads me quickly through the streets, there's a stupidly high chance of us getting spotted but I'm messing with Kali's head to make her ignore the risk as she leads me to her home, which is of course the dumbest places to go for an affair, which she would know if I wasn't mind fucking her constantly.

As we enter the Belladonna house, she quickly leads me to a guest room, ignoring the guards watching us in confusion, I don't want them to spoil my fun just yet so I mind wipe them into forgetting they saw us, the instant we get into the room she pushes me onto the bed smirking as she slowly undresses, stripping her black and white dress off her body, evidentially she doesn't bother with a bra, the only thing under the dress being a small black thong, she's my kind of girl. Following her lead I pull my top off, throwing it off to the side as she climbs onto the bed and crawls towards me with a smirk, her hands going to my trousers and undoing them, pulling them and my boxers down quickly.

Pushing my down she climbs onto me, her covered mound grinding against my erection as she smirks down at me, she lets out an exaggerated moan as she grinds along my shaft before she leans down and captures my lips with her own, her hand going down and pulling her thong aside as she lines up and impales herself on my shaft moaning into my mouth as she does, this is fun, it really is... but something is missing from this...

\- Kali -

As she started bouncing on the large dick she thought, there was something weird about this but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was... as her mind cleared it hit her, she was at her home, she'd brought her affair home, why had she done that? In her panic she tried to pull back, to back out of this idiocy, but as she broke the kiss the wolf Faunus flipped them over, as he quickly started pounding into her roughly, pinning her hands above her head as he did. She had to stop this, Ghira was home, and all Faunus had enhanced senses, even if her husband didn't find out the guards would. She had to get him to stop, to leave immediately before her stupidity caught up to her.

"Harder, baby, fuck your slutty kitty!" she practically screamed, wait what? No that's not what she was trying to say, and she was being so loud... what was going on?

She tried again and again, but no matter what she tried to say she just ended up dirty talking the still unnamed wolf.

"Confused, Mrs Belladonna? Don't be, Mind Controls a hobby of mine." he says grinning down at her as he fucked her, mind control? The more she tried to think about it, the more her head hurt. Wait, did she give him her full name?.

"Really, why would a happily married woman like you decide to fuck a stranger? I just wanted to fuck the Chieftains Wife, and Blake's mother, that's all. Tell you what, if you can tell me to stop, I will, go on try it." he taunts as he thrusts into her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Why would she have an affair? Because she was bored of... wait, no she wasn't she had a perfectly happy and passionate relationship with Ghira, why did she think... as she tried to think her head throbbed in pain, almost causing her to black out. He was messing with her, but all she had to do was tell him to stop, then everything would be fine right?

"Please Master, breed this horny kitty..." she begged, her hips moving up to meet his own as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her body wouldn't listen to her, no matter what she tried. He'd made her a prisoner inside her own body.

"Kali? Are you OK in there?" Ghira's voice came from behind the door, as her beloved master... wait, her attackers smirk widened.

"Go away, I'm busy getting bred by my Masters big dick!" she shouted back, No, no, no, no, no. why was this happening? What had she done to deserve this?

"That's good Honey, have fun." her husband replied. What?

"I'm controlling everyone near here, as long as I want them to they will ignore this, aren't you lucky I'm covering for you?" her master mocked, that's right, her master would take care of everything,

all she had to do was obey... nonononono.

"Thank you Master, you're so kind to your stupid pet." she said placing kisses on his body.

"Good Girl, here you've earnt a prize..." he said, holding... a collar with her name on it? How wonderful, now she could show everyone who she belonged to... she happily put the collar on, only realising what she did when it was already wrapped around her neck. As he gripped her hips she wrapped her hands around his body, holding him close as she kissed him again, spreading her legs wider to help him defile her easier.

"Good kitty, here's your cream..." he mocked as he thrusted into her once more, cumming deep inside her as she joined him, her traitorous pussy tightening around him. As he pulled back she looked down at the cum leaking from her, and was disgusted at the sense of pride she felt at the sight.

\- Shiro -

**Kali Belladonna added to your Harem (Pet)**

Pulling my clothes back on I smirk at my newest toy, I've left a few surprises in her head, but for now I'll leave her be, I have a wonderful idea for some fun and profit after all, leaving the room I immediately teleport to the edge of the island, I have an idea to cause some chaos. First I use Time Manipulation to speed things up until nightfall, I didn't want to wait, time passed for everyone else normally, only I experienced the sped up time.

Upgrading Create Life to divine level I start making my new creation, who's going to cause plenty of pain and fear to power me up.

Once it's created I feel someone trying to connect to it, better put a stop to that.

\- Salem -

In any other case the creation of such a powerful Grimm would fill her with satisfaction, but the giant dragon that had appeared just off the coast of the Faunus's home was not one of hers. And she could not control it, no matter what she tried as the great beast ignored her attempts to take command of it disdainfully, as she did she felt a presence watching her with... amusement? She immediately heard a voice echoing through her head painfully

"**Sorry, but this is mine Salem, and I don't share." **

She clutched her head in pain as it spoke, she recognised this presence, it was a god, but not one of the brothers... feeling something warm running down her face she lifted her hand to check, looking at the blood covering it in shock, with the pain gone she could see just how injured she was, blood pouring from her nose and ears. As she went to reply she coughed up more blood, hearing laughter echo around her until her connection with the new Grimm was blurred, she could sense it, but only barely.

"**Don't worry, I'll come see you in person soon enough..."**

After it spoke again she felt the presence disappear. She didn't try to connect to the Dragon again, she knew better, she was strong but she couldn't hope to beat a god even with her power, it was time to... reconsider her plans, this god was coming for her, and she needed to have something to stop it from crushing her, perhaps this could even be to her benefit, if she could get it to make more of these Grimm she'd be able to finally end this eternal war with Ozpin, she just needed a way to convince it to assist her, she needed a way to be useful to it, and soon,

But what would a God want? Sacrifices? Prayers? She would find out, she must, everything depended on it.

\- Ghira -

Ghira rushed towards the source of the roars, leading as many guards as he could gather, the Menagerie didn't have many full fledged Hunters, barely three teams, and one was off the island, as they rushed towards the screams they saw it. Towering over them, the five heads glared down at them, each coming from the same winged body as it almost mockingly walked towards them, it's giant claws tearing apart the ground.

Each head was slightly different, while the entire body was jet black each had a stripe of colour running up it's neck, the one with a red stripe turned away and shot a burst of flames from it's maw, burning another building to the ground. The head with a white stripe locked onto them, giving them just enough warning before it opening up breathing steam in their direction, most of them managed to leap away from the attack, but two were not so quick on their feet.

Ghira watched in horror as the heat from the steam melted the skin of the guards, the skin pealing from their faces as they collapsed dead. Turning back to the Grimm he shouted out a warning as the blue head opened it's maw, preparing to attack.

Just as he could see the ice forming in it's mouth a whip hit the head directly in it's eye causing it to turn it's attention away from them.

"Ghira? What the hell is going on?!" Sienna shouted as she lead her White Fang against the beast, as they scattered, firing at it, distracting it but not damaging it's thick hide.

"I don't know, no one does, it just appeared out of the ocean, we can ask questions later, we need to drive it off before it does any more damage!" he shouted back trying to be heard over the angered roars of the Dragon, as it's five heads lashed out, shooting Ice, Lightning, Steam, Fire from it's mouths, the fifth head simply snapped at those who got too close, devouring them with ease.

"None of our attacks are even scratching it, it's eye are weaker but even my whip hitting it directly just pissed it off, should we try luring it away?" Sienna asked as she joined up with him, their differences put aside for now.

"Where could we even take it? I've ordered the island evacuated, we just have to buy some time." Ghira replied, turning back to the beast just in time to see the fifth head rushing towards him faster than he thought such a large beast could move, it's mouth gapping wide ready to swallow him whole, just as it was about to grab him a horde of shadowy tentacles rose from the ground, wrapping around the extended neck.

As he jumped back out of reach he say a unfamiliar face, a Wolf Faunus he'd never seen before his young face strained in concentration, he was just a boy really, no older than his daughter. His hands were stretched out before him waving oddly, looking closer he saw the shadows extending from the boys own, and realised that he was guiding the shadows. Looking back at the beast he could see that more tentacles had joined the others, binding three of the heads together preventing them from moving as the last two thrashed about trying to avoid the shadows attempting to grab them.

"Sienna, that boy is controlling the shadows, we need to make sure he doesn't get interrupted!" he shouted as he rushed to place himself between the beast and the boy, watching the shadows he noticed some of them change shape, gaining a bladed edge as the lashed out at the unbound heads, cleaving through the neck of the Ice Head, decapitating it as the remaining head's roared in pain and anger, it's thrashing intensified.

The Fire Head let out another wave of flames, lighting up the area causing the shadows to weaken enough for it to break free, immediately it rushed towards him, and the boy behind him as he prepared his spear, fully expecting it to be a worthless effort. The Fifth head simply smashed into him sending him flying, as it continued it's path towards the boy, the Fifth Head lashed out again, attempting to devout the boy, as it did the bladed shadows rose up again, slicing through the extended neck, causing the head to drop to the ground.

Roaring in agony the dragon spread it's wings wide and took off into the night sky, knocking everyone flying with the blast of wind from the beating wings.

Looking over to the hero of the day Ghira's eyes widened at the sight of the boy collapsed on the ground, rushing over he checked for a pulse letting out a sigh of relief as he realised that he was simply unconscious.

"What happened?" Sienna asked as she joined him.

"Exhaustion I think, he doesn't have any wounds, he must have overused his Semblance. I'll take him back to my home and make sure he gets seen to."

"Who is he? I've never seen him before, and I would have thought I'd have heard of someone so strong." Sienna asked quietly, as she looked around the devastation left behind by the beast.

"I have no idea, he's not one of the citizens I'm sure of that, a visitor perhaps?" he replied in thought, he could recognise most of his people, Kuo Kuana was a close knit community, he'd know if he was from here. "I know that look Sienna, I've known you long enough, what are you planning?" he asked seeing the covetous look on her face.

"I've lost a lot of my men today, I need to replace them, and it'd be a disgrace to let all that power go to waste, that's all."

\- Shiro -

Playing unconscious is weird, especially for a full night. I had to alter reality to make the Aura scanner detect that I was almost out of Aura, I really don't want them to realise I have essentially unlimited Aura after all, or would I register as not having any Aura at all? I do love my shadows, so they'll work for my 'Semblance'. Kali can't tell anyone about my mind control after all, I made sure off that.

I want a reputation before I arrive at beacon, like Pyrrha, so I made sure to mind control some regular peasants to record my amazing showing and post it online, some of them died from being to close but that's fine, I also altered reality to have a room booked at a motel under Shiro Pendragon, so the video has my name with it, sure Pyrrha managed to win some contest but I saved the Menagerie from certain destruction (at the hands of a Grimm I made sure, but they don't need to know that...)

I've had my Grimm hide deep underwater (since I gave it the ability to breath underwater) until I want it to attack somewhere else, it's basically unkillable with all the powers I gave it, in this world only me and the two brother gods could stop it, and they've fucked off somewhere. So only I can save Remnant (from myself)

As I hear Ghira talking to the nurse I open my eyes and let out a groan, hearing a gasp and movement as I pull the covers off me and get out of the bed, I was undressed by the nurses earlier, all I have on are my boxers but that's fine, I'm definitely not shy. The nurse tries to get me to lay back down but I shrug her off, I am fine, I am at full HP after all.

"So, where am I? And how did I get here?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed as Ghira approaches me.

"You're in my home, I had you brought here after the battle to make sure you were looked after. I am Ghira Belladonna, the Chieftain of the Kuo Kuana, I owe you my thanks for your assistance against that Grimm." he says gratefully, the Nurse brings me my clothes back with a blush, as I take them I give the nurse a wink, making her turn bright red, she was rather handsy when she undressed me, can't blame her for having good taste, also I'm using my Pheromones I made to get Koneko on their lowest level, not enough to control anyone but it will make any Faunus around me lust for me, at least if they like men, I'd need to put them on a higher level to make a straight guy or a lesbian want me, as she leaves Ghira gives me a amused look as I watch her ass sway slightly as she walks away.

Wait isn't Blake's lesbian friend around here somewhere? What was her name, it started with a I, I think? Maybe.

She was cute though, I'll grab her when I get Sienna I guess.

"It's fine, it looked like fun so I jumped in." I say with a carefree smirk. "I'm heading to Beacon soon so I though it'd be a good start to my life as a Hunter."

"Most Hunter's in training wouldn't jump into a fight like that for 'fun'..." he says raising an eyebrow.

"Most Hunter's in training aren't me, it's just a shame I didn't have my weapon with me, that asshole wouldn't have gotten away if I did." I say cockily, this is the act I'm going for in this world. The Cocky Thrill Seeker, basically Yang but male. I've even decided what I want my weapon to be for this world, I need something ridiculous to fit in after all, otherwise I'd just use Excalibur.

As Ghira goes to speak he is interrupted as the door opens again.

"I see the hero of the day is awake, it's a pleasure to meet you Shiro, that is your name correct? I am Sienna Khan, High Leader of the White Fang, Ive been hoping to speak with you." she says as she practically prowls up to me, I never actually bothered getting dressed so I'm still sat around in my underwear. Kali follows behind Sienna as her eyes widen in shock seeing me talking to her husband, the growing panic is hilarious. To make things more entertaining she is still wearing her collar, even if other people can't notice it.

"You could at least give him time to get dressed Sienna." Ghira scolds slightly.

\- Kali -

Why was he here? She'd just come to show Sienna to the room but she didn't expect her owner to be the 'hero' from last night, wait no not her owner, the bastard who raped her, she wasn't his slutty kitty. Wait, why was she on her hands and knees? As her body ignored her she crawled past her husband and knelt before her master, using her teeth to pull his boxers down, no matter how she struggled she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her lips around his magnificent shaft, pleasuring him like she was born to do.

"It's fine, hey Ghira, your wife is amazing at this, you don't mind if I keep her right?" he asks mockingly. As she pulls back she sees Sienna kneeling besides her with one hand under her dress playing with herself as she stares up at her beloved master in awe.

"Of course not, as the saviour of Kuo Kuana it's only natural that I'd give you my wife, isn't that right Kali? You don't mind being our Saviour's sex slave do you?" her husband asks calmly. Of course she did, but no matter how she tried she couldn't say that.

"Not at all, it's my duty to be his slutty kitten after all." she hears herself say before she goes back to sucking her masters dick.

\- Shiro -

This is exactly as funny as I thought it would be, letting Kali keep a little bit of her mind while taking her body is hilarious.

I send Ghira away, before turning to Sienna who is openly masturbating on the floor, I've super powered the Pheromones and aimed them at her, she's barely hanging on to her sanity.

"So, what did you want Sienna?" I ask casually.

"I- I need... I can't remember. Everything is so hot, please... I want... I need you to breed me, I'll do anything..." she moans out.

"Fine, but first I want you to do something for me, you have a Chameleon Faunus Girl who's name starts with a I in our White Fang, bring her to me and I'll give you what you so desperately need." I order.

"Chameleon... you mean Ilia?" she asks as she struggles to think.

"Err, sure? Yeah, go get me Ilia if you want me to fuck you."

\- Sienna -

That... made sense right? She had to find Ilia for her master, then he'd take her... maybe she'd get a collar as well, it wasn't fair that Kali got one, she wanted to show the world that she was her master's property as well...

All she had to do was bring Ilia to her master, then she'd get everything she'd ever wanted.

\- Shiro -

And like that the leader of the White Fang is my broken kitty, I need to remember to get that Neon girl, to build my harem of cat girls.

It takes around an hour for Sienna to return, but Kali keeps me entertained until then.

"I'm sorry master... she put up a fight, I don't know what's wrong with her..." Sienna said sadly as she held the struggling girl. I push Kali away and stand up.

"It's fine, you can let her go." I say, as she does Ilia attempts to flee but I close the distance immediately dragging her to the bed and throwing her onto it.

"What's going on? Who are you, what have you done?" she shouts as I use my shadows to bind her to the bed.

"You're a gift, from your leader to me as proof of her loyalty, I'm Shiro, your new master and it's not what I've done, but what I'm going to do that you need to worry about." I taunt as Sienna quickly strips and presses her naked body against my own, rubbing herself against me.

"I did a good job right? You'll be my master now?" she asks desperately.

"I just need to... sample your gift first, then I'll take you, go and play with Kali for now, here's your collar to match hers." I say throwing her a collar with her name on it, watching in amusement as the leader of the White Fang rushed to degrade herself, throwing the collar on immediately, looking entirely too proud of herself. After her new collar is properly in place she jumps Kali, molesting her as she captures the other cat girls mouth with her own.

I honestly forget that I have a chameleon to fuck for a moment as I watch the two horny cats practically maul each other, but the sounds of struggling remind me that I was doing something.

"Sorry about that, I got a little distracted, so let's talk." I say summoning the [Dissolving Slime] to melt her clothes as she struggles against her binds, her outfit melting away revealing her spotted skin.

"Talk?! You're going to pay for this, even if you manage to control me there are plenty of people in the White Fang who'll get revenge for us." she sneers, her skin taking on a red tone in reaction to her anger.

"Like Adam?" I ask pulling his sword out and waving it at her. "Spoiler Alert, you still have your mind because I find this more entertaining if you do, it took me seconds to break Sienna, the moment I want you under my control, you will be. Just like everyone else." I taunt, enjoying the way her skin pales, her ability to change her skin colour in reaction to her emotions is interesting.

"Here's the deal, I've enslaved everyone I passed on my way here and everyone at the battle last night, you have two choices, you can either obey me willingly, or I'll make everyone kill themselves in a mass suicide." I lie, I haven't enslaved everyone just yet, but I could easily enough if I wanted to. "Now, I'm going to unbind you, and unless you want me to turn this place into a mass grave, you're going to get on your hands and knees for me." I say smirking as I make my shadows vanish.

\- Ilia -

He was toying with her, that much was obvious. But could she really afford to not play along? He'd already beaten Adam, one of the strongest member's of the White Fang, and even now she could see the High Leader happily riding Kali's face as she played with her breasts, it was honestly hard to look away, her feelings for Blake may have cooled slightly over time, but Blake's mother was a true beauty, and she looked like an older version of her unrequited love.

Turning over she got onto her hands and knees, following the bastards orders, she couldn't risk disobeying him, her body was a small price to pay for so many lives, she couldn't risk calling his bluff, the fact that such as strong willed woman as Sienna, who had spent her life fighting racism was wearing a collar so happily was clear proof of his power.

As she felt him climb onto the bed behind her she noticed something, the... thing that melted her clothes hadn't damaged her weapon, which was on the bed just next to her, after it's sheathe was destroyed.

She was there last night, she saw how dangerous his Shadows were, but he collapsed from Aura Exhaustion, he shouldn't be at his best at the moment, if she could catch him off guard then she could end this nightmare...

She felt his hand grab her hip as he pressed his shaft against her virgin pussy, rubbing it up and down as the tip of his dick spread her lower lips. His other hand gripped her ponytail, pulling her head back. Knowing what was coming she gritted her teeth, failing to hold in her pained yelp as he violently slammed forwards, tearing away her virginity in one move. Giving her no time to adjust he started thrusting into her hard, bringing unshed tears to her eyes as he pounded into her, her arms failed her as she fell face first into the bed, face down ass up as she was defiled by this asshole. As she went to get back up she realised her hand had landed close to her weapon, she could feel the cold metal against the back of the hand.

"Look on the bright side, after I grab Blake I'll let you have some fun with her, she not returning your feeling won't matter when she's mind controlled." he taunted, he was not having Blake, but she needed to wait till the right moment when his guard was at it's lowest, and unfortunately she knew exactly when that would be...

She needed to wait until he came, the pleasure would distract him so she could strike, ending him. She couldn't help but think he wasn't going to pull out from her when he did, it was fine, there were pills for that, she could just take one tomorrow and she wouldn't have to worry about pregnancy, she was just glad she wasn't a rabbit faunus.

Her plan was set, when he... finished she'd grab her weapon and impale him through the heart, ending the threat and saving the white fang and Blake. If that meant she had to let him cum inside her first then so be it, she couldn't let this psycho keep the Chieftain and thee High Leader under his control, with jjust those two he'd taken over the Menagerie, but she'd be the one to save it.

She could feel his grip on her waist tighten as he sped up, this was it soon he'd cum and it would be the last thing he would ever do.

With a grunt he thrusted fully inside her, letting his disgusting seed spill out directly into her womb, she felt him slump forwards slightly as he caught his breathe, spinning around quickly she jumped up and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck as she held him close.

Wait... what?

"You should try harder to hide your bloodlust, I could practically taste it." he mocks pushing her onto the bed as he grabbed her weapon and passed it to her, this was it now she could act, she thought as she threw it off into a corner of the room, looking down at her hands in bafflement after she did.

"Mind Control, cutie, it's kind of my thing. You can't do a thing to me, but feel free to keep trying." he mocks pushing her down onto her back as he grins down at her.

She failed... no, she never had a chance to begin with. He was just toying with her. What did she think she was going to be able to do? If Adam and Sienna couldn't do anything what chance did she have? Just how delusional was she...

"Kali, Sienna. Come here." he ordered as the two proud faunus woman rushed to him, kneeling at the side of the bed happily, purring as he stroked their ears.

"Kali, Ilia here loves your daughter, did you know that? But unfortunately Blake doesn't return her feelings so why don't you comfort her?" he said smirking as Kali quickly rose and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards Ilia, no matter how she tried her body wouldn't obey her as Kali pushed her down and started licking the cum dribbling from her abused pussy.

She looked down making eye contact with her loves mother, for a moment her vision flashed, and it was Blake she saw smiling up at her. She knew it wasn't real, but would it really be so bad to just... enjoy the moment? It's not like she could escape anyway...

\- Sienna -

This was it, everything she'd even done was leading up to her finally being claimed by her master. He was... glorious.

"You know, I killed Adam. He was going to betray you and take my adorable Kitty away from me, and I couldn't have that. You can pay me back for saving you by serving me till the end of time." he says gently stroking her ears. Adam was going to betray her? She hadn't know that, more proof of his magnificence, and it was only fair she spent the life he saved serving him. He was a hero, and it was an honour to serve him.

Lifting her, he placed her on her back next to Ilia and climbed on top of her pressing his erection against her sopping pussy, she'd been ready for him since she entered this room. He wasn't gentle with her, but he didn't have to be, she was his, if he wanted to be rough then it was her duty to take it obediently.

As he fucked her he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I'm going to fill your slutty womb with my seed, would you like that? For me to give you some daughters?" he asked as she came around his cock, the pleasure to much for her to handle, he wasn't the biggest she'd ever had, that belonged to a horse faunus in the white fang, she'd practically ordered him into her bed chambers and had her way with him, not that he complained... but her master was definitely the most talented she'd ever had, and the only she ever wanted again, she made a note to have the few men she'd slept with killed, they were unworthy anyway.

After her orgasm faded she thought about what he asked, would she like to give him some children? Of course, if that's what he wanted from her then she would happily spend her life giving him children. She daydreamed about her raising a group of black haired wolf and cat faunus, teaching them to fight and how to look after themselves.

"Please Master, fuck your slutty kitty, give me your seed!" she moaned.

"I'm sure all your daughters will be as slutty as you, but that's fine, I'll make sure I teach them all their places as well." he says thrusting harder, pounding her into the bed... he wanted to fuck their daughters? That's fine, she'd help train them, if he wanted it then it couldn't be wrong. Her daydream changed, the children all became girls, them all watching her as she pleasured their father, waiting for their turn. It would be wondrous, she'd have to give up leading the White Fang, but her master could take her place, she belonged under him, just like everyone else...

\- Shiro -

This is pretty fun, I'm trying out different levels of mind control, Sienna is completely controlled of course, and Ilia is only physically controlled, her mind is her own. Kali is in the middle.

When I leave the Menagerie I'm taking these three with me, but for now I think I'll focus on pounding into this sexy tanned tiger girl.

I need to grab Blake and Neon and I'll have all the cat girls, besides... Blake and Kali mother daughter threesomes... ooh, mother daughter... Weiss and Willow, Raven and Yang, Summer and Ruby (like a little thing like her being dead would stop me) then there's Yang and Ruby together, or maybe I'll just make Yang watch while I make little Ruby a woman...

Reaching over I start fingering Kali while she eats out Ilia, getting a lustful moan out of her in the process, with my other hand I grope Sienna's modest breasts as I thrust into her. We have a long day ahead of us, this is going to be fun.

I fucking love cat girls.

\- Next Day -

**Ilia Amitola added to your Harem (Pet)**

**Sienna Khan added to your Harem (Pet)**

Leaving the collapsed faunus girls behind I head out of the house, running into Ghira as I do.

"Oh, Ghira. Just a heads up, I'm taking Kali and Sienna with me when I leave so you'll be taking her place as the head of the white fang, make sure to make your position public, I want everyone to know." I order calmly, that should fuck with Blake, daddy dearest leading the group she just left.

"I- of course, Sir." he replies, I've broken his mind since he's someone I don't care about.

"Still, you are... you were a lucky man, Kali's a real milf, a spent an entire day balls deep in her and I still haven't had enough, I'm almost certain she's pregnant now." I say, enjoying the pained look on his face, I've made it so he is upset about losing her, but feels it's necessary, Mind Control is Op in a world where there's no one who can stop it.

"I- I was lucky." he says mournfully as I walk off, honestly if you don't have the strength to protect what's yours don't bitch at me when I steal it from you.

I'm heading to a white fang stronghold to find a specific target, Trifa, she's just a minor character, but she's also a hot spider faunus, so that's a yes from me.

It doesn't take me long to arrive, shadow scan is good for finding people since every one has a shadow if they are near a light.

"Sir! I wasn't aware you were on the base today." she says standing at attention.

I just grab her and drag her through a shadow back to my room where the other three are still unconscious from the orgy.

"As you can see, your leader and comrade failed to satisfy my lust, kneel Trifa, it's time to do your duty." I order as she pales, I've messed with her head to think that she's been ordered to pleasure me by Sienna as a reward for my assistance against the Grimm, and that she can't disobey that order, but I also made her dislike giving oral, just for my own amusement.

Still despite the grimace, she drops to her knees quickly and unzipping her top, pulling her breasts out for my viewing pleasure. Her grey hands make quick work of my trousers and boxers, pulling them down and quickly grasping my shaft, stroking it quickly, as she stares up at me with her steel grey eyes.

\- Trifa -

Why was she chosen for this? She hated giving oral, but now it was her job to give it to the hero as often as he wanted...

While she stroked his hard shaft, she used her other hands to massage his balls, hoping to make him cum fast. Even if she doubted it would work, just a glance at Sienna, Ilia and Kali were all the proof she needed of his stamina.

"Get sucking, Trifa, no putting it off." he ordered, she grimaced as she opened her mouth, taking the tip into her mouth. Evidentially he was feeling impatient today as he grabbed her head and forced her to deepthroat him without warning as she gagged at the taste. Knowing her duty she placed her hands on her legs and obediently kept her mouth wide open as he facefucked her roughly.

She'd curse High Leader Sienna for this if she wasn't passed out covered in cum a few feet away from her, it was for the benefit of all Faunus that they had to keep Shiro happy, and that meant sex. She got lucky in that she only had to do oral, at least for now.

He grabbed her hair and forced her fully down on his large shaft, holding her there as her vision started to fade from the lack of breath. At the last moment he pulled back, letting her breath for a moment before he made her get back to work, she licked his way up his shaft before she took it back into her mouth again,

hoping to avoid another facefuck she desperately sucked on the hard dick, bobbing her head without any guidance from him.

Fortunately it doesn't take long for him to cum, unfortunately he doesn't let her pull back, filling her mouth with his disgusting seed. Knowing her duty, she swallowed it all despite her hatred of the taste, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out to show her empty mouth.

\- Shiro -

**Trifa added to your Harem (Pet)**

"Good Girl, don't worry, it'll only take a few more until I go soft..." I say rubbing my shaft on her face.

\- Later -

She passed out after a particularly rough facefuck... whoops. She seems to be fine, just unconscious so it's fine...

So, I want to give the girls some time to recover so I'm going to go and grab my new Club now, shadow travelling to Vale, I appear in an alleyway just outside the club and alter my outfit to be a suit similar to what Junior himself wears and walk into the club, tuning out the loud music as I approach the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here kid?" Junior asks as I take my seat.

"Is that anyway to speak to your new boss? Don't you remember, you bet the club, and lost. It's mine now." I say casually rewriting the memories of everyone working in the club.

"I- sorry, boss. I didn't recognise you, what brings you here?" he says as I calmly rewrite his personality making him a loyal minion who runs the club for me.

"I'm just visiting, checking the place out, but you can get me a Strawberry Sunrise." I say smirking as I glance over my new home. Altering reality again I add a penthouse apartment on top of the Club, and head upstairs, the moment I am out of sight I jump back to the room with my sleeping Faunus Girls and grab them all bringing them to their new homes.

There, that's better, no more Menagerie for me.

"My Lord?" Sienna asks waking up.

"I've moved us to our new home, from now on when I'm not here you're in charge of the other two, make sure no one leaves without my say so." I say calmly, smirking at the beaming smile that immediately appeared on her face, I stroke her hair a few times before I head back downstairs and get my drink off Junior, watching the club for a while, more specifically the twins that work at the club.

"I didn't know they let pets in here, are you lost little puppy?" a voice taunts me, as I turn around I see the flamboyant thief smirking back at me, his shortstack ice cream girl following behind him.

Well, I wasn't planning on murdering anyone today, but I suppose plans can change.

**\- Bonus Scene – Grimm Days Ahead -**

Watching the video for what seemed like the tenth time Ozpin watched the unknown Grimm get decapitated by the smirking teen.

Shiro Pendragon? Interesting... and more interesting is that he was headed this way, his test records were impressive, full marks on the written exam, and the records say he beat the combat instructor holding the test with ease. His personal record didn't have much, there was very little information about his abilities oddly enough, nothing on his weapon of choice or his semblance. The only comment was that he was arrogant due to his strength, and didn't take anything seriously.

He would have thought the records were fake, but he had contacted Sanctum Academy and had gotten confirmation that he had definitely attended there, and the recordings of the test definitely showed him there, but even watching the exam recordings didn't answer the questions about his abilities, from the position of the camera the instructor seems to fly back without being touched, Shiro didn't even move from his spot, keeping his hands in his pockets the entire time.

Moving on he looked over the reports of the Hunters he sent to track that new Grimm, frowning deeply.

For such a large dragon it seemed to excel at vanishing, there was no trace of it anywhere near the Menagerie. That was troubling, he'd need to send out some more experienced hunters to find and eliminate it soon.

He'd been fighting this war against Salem for far to long, but he couldn't help but think that things were coming to an end, one way or another.

**\- Meanwhile in Nazarick – Plundering the Captain-**

"I'm going to be honest, I thought you'd get blown up..." I say staring at the entirely too smug Deadpool, the treasure had already been delivered to the treasury, Pandora's Actor is having the time of his life sorting it all, he has weird hobbies.

"I know, I read ahead after all, but never fear, your super mercenary is here with the booty for you to plunder!" Wade responds proudly. "I will be in my room ready for my next dramatic mission in which you send me into certain death situations only for me to survive and bring back booty for you, leading up to our bromance." he says leaving... did I assign him a room?

Ehh, whatever.

"Hello, Captain... ready to be plundered?" I ask the Captain kneeling with her hands bound behind her back.

"Are you the captain of that maniac? I assure you, I will make you pay for what he did to my crew." she sneers up at me.

"Wait, what did he do?" I ask, curious what Deadpool had been up to.

"You... you don't know? That madman slaughtered everyone but me, all while he quipped and joked. Did you not order him to do so?" she asked glaring at me.

"I told him to get the Treasure of Treasure Planet, and capture you, I didn't tell him to... Ehh, whatever, shit happens." I say shrugging his actions off, looks like this Deadpool is one of the more unstable ones.

"Why would you want me? I have done nothing to you." she asked angrily.

"Well technically that's not right, I'm like 80% sure it's your fault I became a furry, and that's terrible, well you and that fucking Rabbit... fucking space jam..." I say looking over her, I click my fingers vanishing all her clothing except her blue coat, hat and long boots as she yelps cutely looking down at her semi naked body. With her hands tied behind her back she can't cover herself or stop me as I undo her coats buttons. "Honestly? This has been a long time coming. I'll let you keep the coat, I want to fuck Captain Amelia, not some random... whatever you are."

Pulling her coat apart reveals her naked body, I reach forwards and grab one of her large tits, groping it roughly as she glares at me, after a moment I lower my hand down to her alien pussy, topped with a small patch of neatly trimmed hair.

"You have two choices ahead of you..." I say standing up and undoing my trousers, pulling out my hard dick and pressing it against her closed mouth as she tries to move her head away. "One, you play along and afterwards I'll let you go, or Two, you fight me, in which case you'll be tortured, a lot." I say as I force her head forwards again and pressing my dick against her mouth a second time as I smirk down at her, as she glares up at me with her intense green eyes, despite her glare after a while her mouth opens slowly allowing me too push forwards into her warm mouth. Laughing slightly at her reluctant obedience I grip her cat like ears and start forcing her head to move, I'm surprised she isn't trying to bite me, she's deliberately keeping her teeth away from my shaft as she runs her tongue along the dick violating her mouth. I honestly expected more of a challenge from her, but I'm not complaining.

\- Amelia -

Just endure it, even if she could escape this place was deep in enemy territory, and these people weren't human, she realised that when the one called Deadpool shrugged off being shot in the head, even if she had a weapon it'd most likely be useless against this man.

He was clearly the captain here, or perhaps King would be more appropriate, this wasn't a ship, she wasn't sure what it was in truth. But what she did know is that this man was in charge, the only path she could see forwards was to hope he was a man of his word, if she 'played along' and gave him what he wanted then he said he would let her go, escape wasn't possible, and anyone with such opulent surroundings as this likely had little interest in ransom, it was clear she only had one thing he wanted, and while she was loathe to give it to him, she loathed the idea of being tortured and no doubt raped anyway far more.

She was no blushing virgin, even if she didn't lay with just anyone like some space port floozy, she may not like the idea, but she would give the man her body, and pray that he meant his earlier promise, then she could put her full attention to her new goal, killing the monster who calls himself 'Deadpool' and avenging her crew, even if weapons didn't work surely throwing him into a star do the job?

As the still unnamed man thrusted into her mouth she obediently bobbed her head slowly, using her tongue to massage the large shaft. This wasn't her first blowjob, and really she'd rather just get it over with, if she just knelt here and took his violation it'd take a lot longer, better to get involved and speed things up a bit.

Hopefully he'd be satisfied with her mouth, but she couldn't help but doubt it. No, she'd almost certainly be taking this large shaft into her pussy before the end of this, and it had been a couple of years for her, so she'd better make sure he was... lubricated. Deliberately making herself slather to cover the shaft with her spit, if she had to do this the least she could do was make things easier for her.

She could feel his thrust speeding up, it might have been a while for her but she knew what this meant, she just didn't know if it was going down her throat or if he'd prefer to cover her face, honestly she'd prefer to just swallow it, it was far less humiliating, less messy as well. Unfortunately he pulled back, wrapping his hand around his dick as he finished himself off.

Closing her eyes she opened her mouth wide, feeling the first rope of cum land in her hair, and on her hat. Not sure if it was over she kept her eyes closed as she immediately felt another burst land in her mouth, the taste surprisingly sweet. Opening her eyes just in time to see the final burst shot out onto her exposed breasts, honestly why did he not just take her coat and hat off her? she could see some of the cum on her coat, it was no doubt going to be a pain to clean off. He wanted to fuck Captain Amelia? Why? How had she managed to get his attention? And what was a furry anyway? She'd made him one? She didn't even know what it meant. Most of what came out of his mouth was baffling.

Looking at him she noticed her earlier fear was correct, he was still erect. He lifted her and threw her onto the bed, the ropes digging into her hands as they were caught underneath her.

"If I get rid of the ropes you aren't going to do anything stupid are you?" he asks as he climbed on top of her pressing his thankfully wet shaft against her pussy.

"Of course not, I'm no fool and I have no desire to be tortured." she replies scoffing, this was the lesser evil, the kinder fate unfortunately. Immediately she feels her ropes vanish, pulling her arms out from under her she looked at them in shock, before her attention was ripped away when he thrusted into her, piercing her with his hard shaft.

She'd clearly made the right decision, he had powers, maybe everyone here did, and she wouldn't have stood a chance of escaping from such unknowns.

He gave her little time to adjust before he started moving, fucking her harder than she'd ever been fucked before, in honestly she was used to setting the pace with her partners, but then he wasn't her partner, he was her captor, plundering his prize. That's what this harsh fucking was, a man enjoying his prize. She'd heard of what pirates did with the women they captured, even if she'd never had to experience it herself.

In the secrecy of her own mind she had to admit it wasn't bad, her captor was rough but he was also talented, hitting her in spots she didn't even know she had. Her pussy had already started to grow wet from the pleasure he was inflicting on her, and the wetter she got the less the violation hurt her, leaving her with just pleasure. Perhaps when she next found a partner to take to bed she'd let them take the lead instead, being taken wasn't bad at all.

Her legs wrapped around his waist of their own volition, locking together behind his back. As he pounded into her she lost track of how long she spent getting defiled by her captor, but she did manage to track how many orgasms he forced her to experience, as her pussy tightened down for the fourth time he came, filling her womb with his human seed.

After a moment he pulled away from her, leaving her lying in the bed alone, covered in cum and her own sweat., her pussy feeling disappointingly empty.

"Well, I'm a man of my word, you're free to go, I'll take you back to any location you choose." he said pulling his clothes back on.

She was free? She'd earnt her freedom... she could leave...

Her body moved of it's own volition, moving to him as she knelt in front of him again, stopping him from finishing pulling on his trousers and pulling his shaft back out, wrapping her lips around it again.

Leave? And never be fucked by her master again? She didn't think so... she was exactly where she belonged, somewhere deep in her mind their was a voice that was trying to tell her about her mission, something about her crew? But that can't be right, her mission was whatever her god desired it to be...

\- Shiro -

One day I'll have to deal with someone capable of resisting my mind manipulation, but it's sure as fuck not today. And like this I've gotten my first space girl.

**Captain Amelia added to your Harem (Servant)**

My first alien as well, the first of many.

**Authors Note : I'm pretty sure Ilia wasn't in the white fang at this point now that I think about it, but tbh I don't really care that much about a side character being in the wrong place at the wrong time, it's just smut after all**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 22 : Just Yanging Around

"You aren't very smart are you Roman?" I ask leaning against the bar as I smirk at him. Neo smirks as well but her hand is rested on her umbrella, ready to draw her blade at any moment.

"I'd ask you the same, you know I've been here quite often and I'm fairly certain Junior owns this place, but he seems to think that you're in charge now... care to explain that?" he asks casually, I look into his mind shows that he really doesn't care that I'm controlling Junior, but he's thinking about how a minion with mind control could benefit him, I am no ones minion...

"It's called mind control, and you're as dumb as you look for putting yourself in my range." I taunt as I make him and Neo in freeze in place as their eyes widen. "Neo, be a dear and put that blade against Romans throat..." I order as she draws her blade from her umbrella and holds it to Romans throat despite the panicked look on her face. "Now, is there any reason I shouldn't have her slit your throat and leave you to bleed out on my nice shiny floors?" I'm making everyone else in the club to ignore what is going on, power of normality for the win...

"Wait! What do you want? What will it take for you to let me go?" he asks panicked as the blade cuts in slightly, I'm using my Nullification Gear to block his Aura so he's completely defenceless.

"Leave your Cane, and the Girl, and I'll let you live as long as you get the fuck out of my club, I don't want to have to clean up another body." I say releasing him from my control as she throws his cane down and flees, leaving Neo watching him with wide eyes as I garb the cane and make her put away her sword, then make her follow me upstairs.

**Melodic Cudgel added to your Inventory**

Reaching the living room I take a seat and release her from my control, immediately making her grab her blade and lunge at me, freezing as she does.

**\- Lemon Starts - **

"Really? Sit Down." I say, putting some power behind my voice as she is forced to obey, glaring slightly. "So, you have two choices, obey or die. I really don't care which, you aren't that interesting after all." I say casually walking up to her and taking her Umbrella from her, throwing it off to the side of the room, she doesn't try anything, not wanting to be controlled again. She just tilts her head slightly... can she talk or is she actually mute?

I use my strip skill to remove her corset without removing her tiny jacket getting a small gasp from her as she looks down.

"My semblance is altering reality, if you choose not to obey I'll just erase you from existence, understand?" I ask as I undo the button holding her jacket together and separate it, revealing her naked breasts, they aren't massive, but on a girl her size they look it. Despite her mismatched eyes glaring up at me she does nothing, staying still as I grope her tits. "With my power I could rewrite your entire personality making you my mindless sex toy, and you don't want that do you?" I ask getting her to shake her head in response looking away from me. I pull her out of her seat making her stand as I undo her pants and pushing them and and her cute pink panties down to her knees revealing her shaved pussy. "Really I should thank Roman, delivering me such a nice gift." I say as I take a seat, making her kneel with a thought.

"I take it you know what to do now you're down there... or should I alter your mind a bit to help you out?" I ask, removing my control completely, as she reluctantly leaned forwards and engulfed my shaft with her pouty lips.

\- Neo -

They'd bitten off more than they could chew, that was obvious. She wished she could do some biting off, but she didn't want to give him a reason to erase what made her... her. They should have run when it became obvious that Junior was being controlled, but they got cocky, and know they were paying the price...

Well, no. She was paying the price, Roman turned tail and fled, leaving her behind without a second thought, and that hurt, more than what the Wolf was going to do to her. Hopefully he'd just fuck her a couple of times and let her go, then she could go and stab Roman a few times for ditching her.

The faster she made him cum the better, with that in mind she put her full skills to use, gently caressing his hefty balls as she bobbed her head quickly, running her tongue along the thick shaft as she stared up at him, obediently pleasuring him in the hopes of keeping her mind, and life. Her pride hated the smirk on his face, but she supposed it made sense, she'd smirk too if she could fuck with reality, suddenly her illusions didn't seem so impressive.

He was well endowed, and her mouth was as small as the rest of her, her jaw was starting to become sore as the minutes passed, but she didn't want to risk stopping and pissing him off, so she sped up, taking him even deeper despite the soreness, after a couple of minutes of deepthroating him he grabbed her head and forced her all the way down, cumming hard with a grunt as his seed shot down her throat and into her stomach. As he let go she pulled back, gasping for air slightly.

As she was gasping she was grabbed, as he pulled her to the table and bent her over it. Facing forwards she bit her lip, this was going to hurt considering her size and his. Her eyes widened as she felt his shaft pressing against her tight hole, she turned her head staring at him begging with her eyes as she felt his tip push against her virgin asshole splitting it slightly as he slowly moved forwards causing her too let out a whimper.

"What's wrong? You don't mind me fucking your tight ass do you?" he mocked as he slowly pushed forwards, filling her in a way she'd never been before, of course she minded but she couldn't exactly tell him that, even if she could speak she was in no position to argue. "Here, I'll help you out a bit." he laughed as he placed a hand on her ass, she felt the change immediately, as a wave of pure pleasure overwhelmed her, the pain vanishing.

"I just made your ass one big g-spot, hope you're ready." he laughed as he thrusted forwards suddenly, dragging a silent scream from her as her mouth dropped from the sheer pleasure, giving her no time to adjust to the feeling he started moving, pounding her against the table so hard she could feel the table moving slightly with each thrust, but her attention was more focused on the unadulterated pleasure shooting through her body every time he moved, she could feel her pussy getting wet as he almost immediately dragged the strongest orgasm she'd ever had from her as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Before she'd even recovered from her orgasm he forced her to cum again, her tongue slipped out of her open mouth, hanging out stupidly. She must look ridiculous but she couldn't bring herself to care, her hips started moving in time with his thrusts slamming back against him in time, her ass was tightening down on him constantly, practically massaging his dick as it plundered her depths.

He sped up, gripping her waist with one hand as he spanked her with the other, each hit forcing a mini orgasm from her, she got his rhythm down, pushing her ass out each time his hand came down. She lost track of how much time she spent being fucked against his table, she saw another Faunus, a black haired cat leave a room and say something to the wolf fucking her ass, but she was to distracted to listen to the words, her mind blank from the non-stop orgasms, the the cat girl left, going to another room.

She didn't know how long it took but the cat returned with a plate, passing it to the wolf, who placed it on her back... was he eating? She turned her head to she that yes, yes he was. While he ruined her tight ass he was eating a sandwich and playing on his scroll, it looked like he was watching a video. She felt strangely insulted at the casual effortless way he was taking her, she was barely hanging on to her consciousness while he was multitasking, barely giving her a glance as he finished his sandwich.

Putting his phone away and moving his empty plate he gripped her waist hard, speeding up for a moment before he slammed forwards, fully sheathing his hard dick in her no longer tight ass, cumming inside her. She came as well, her biggest orgasm so far, and that was saying something.

Her mouth dropped open again, her tongue hanging out as she collapsed against the table, her vision dimming as she lost the battle for her consciousness.

She didn't know how long she was out of it, but when her consciousness returned she was in a alleyway laying on the cold floor, she looked around confusedly, before she noticed what felt different, she was completely naked, but she was also completely covered in cum, there wasn't a part of her body that wasn't covered in his seed, from her feet to her hair she was drenched in cum. She could see it leaking from her stretched pussy and ass, and taste it in her mouth. She looked a mess, like some street corner whore who'd been passed around for days.

She rose slowly, her legs shaking and her body sore. Looking around she saw a note next to where she had been left. Next to her umbrella.

'Thanks for the fun, Neo. Don't worry, it's all from me, I didn't want to share. Shiro'

All of this was from one guy? Just how horny was he? Hearing footsteps she used her semblance to hide herself just in time to see some drunk stumble into the alleyway and start unzipping his trousers, so she left grabbing her weapon and heading quickly back to her hideout.

It didn't take her long to get back, and she used her illusions to make her appear dressed, as she got back she took a moment to kick Roman in the balls, giving him a glare as he collapsed before she went to her room and locked herself in, dropping her illusion. Heading into her shower she cleaned herself until the hot water ran out, and then cleaned heself some more, taking hours before she felt clean enough to stop.

After drying herself off she threw herself into her bed, still naked, and wrapped herself in the soft quilts.

After a moment she moved her hand, sliding a finger into her recovering asshole, before she frowned sadly.

It felt good, but it just wasn't the same... He'd undone whatever he did to her...

Maybe she should go clubbing again soon...

**\- Lemon Starts - **

\- Shiro -

**Neo Politan added to your Harem (Lover)**

What? Lover? How? I don't get it.

She's even counted towards my gain lovers without mind control quest...

That's one weird girl.

She was fun though, I put a illusion over her so she wouldn't get noticed in the dirty alleyway I left her in, she really was a fun one, I need more shortstacks, they aren't lolis but they're great too, I'll make sure to play with her again soon.

Still.. now what? I want to mess with the main crew, the two teams but I don't want to speed things up or derail the plot yet...

I know exactly who I'm messing with next... this should be fun.

\- Pyrrha -

Heading to the hotel room she was told to Pyrrha sighed, this was no doubt another publicity stunt, her manager (also known as her father sometimes) hadn't told her much, only that he'd made a deal that for her to go and see someone, he was remarkably quiet on the details, probably just another photo shoot.

Still, he'd promised her that she could go to Beacon after this was done, she would finally be away from her stupid reputation, maybe she'd even make some real friends, as Pyrrha, not the Invincible Girl.

Knocking on the door she got a immediate response, a fairly deep voice beckoning her inside. As she entered she saw a Wolf Faunus around her age, looking over some paper work.

"Welcome, miss Nikos, I am Shiro Pendragon, I've been waiting for you, take a seat." he says smiling at her as he gestures the seat opposite him, there was something about his gaze that put her off, an almost bestial hunger in his eyes, after a moment she put it off, maybe it was a Wolf Faunus thing? She didn't want to be racist so she took her seat without mentioning it, as she does she takes a moment to wish her outfit didn't have a mini skirt, she had wanted to change it but her manager and advisors were against changing her signature look. Unfortunately for her that meant her skirt rode up on her thighs as she sat, a fact that the man definitely noticed as his eyes ran along her exposed legs, she pushed the front of the skirt down as much as it could to stop him from seeing her red panties as he smirked slightly.

He got up and go them both a glass of water, placing it in front of her as he sat back down, she didn't want to be rude so she took a sip, not seeing the smirk on his face as she did.

"Do you know why you're here today?" he asks her, as she goes to respond she pauses, why was she here again?

"N-no? I was... my manager said to come here?" she responds confused.

"That's right, I made a deal with him to have you come here, do you know why?" he asks smirking at he rose, sitting on the couch next to her.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

"N-no. Why are you? Why did you do that?" she asks trying to focus, her attention is pulled to her feeling of his hand on her leg, moving up higher as her stroked her thigh, she tried to push his hand away but her strength failed her.

"I wanted to fuck the 'Invincible Girl' so I paid your manager a lot of money to send you my way." he says pushing her down as he places his lips on her neck, his hand rubbing against the front of her red lace panties, in shock she pushed him off getting up, only to collapse onto the table in front of her, she felt him grab her, carrying her into the hotel bedroom and tossing her on the bed, her famous strength nowhere in sight. She could feel him undoing her armoured corset as she attempted to get up, her body failing her. Before long he had it off her body, he flipped her over smirking down at her naked chest.

"Don't bother, you've been drugged. Behave yourself and you can leave in the morning..." he taunted as he groped her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples painfully. After a moment he pulled out his scroll, taking pictures of her as she attempted to tell him to stop, her mouth not working properly either. His hands moved under her skirt, pulling her panties down and off tossing them away as he took more pictures.

"You don't like you're reputation do you? Maybe I'll post these, that'll get rid off your rep won't it? Then you'll just be Pyrrha, the dumb girl who got whored out by her pimp." he laughs as he strips naked. That's not what she wants at all, all she wants is to be treat like a normal girl... why was he doing this? He climbed on top of her, pressing her breasts together as he slid his dick in between them, the first one she'd ever seen. She tried to raise her hands and push him away but she could barely lift them from the bed, she could she his dick peaking out from her cleavage with every thrust, but she could do nothing to stop this violation of her body, she could feel tears trailing down her face as he fucked her tits almost violently.

After awhile he moved further up, pressing the tip of his dick against her mouth, she desperately tried to keep her mouth shut, but he simply used his fingers to force it open allowing his dick to enter her mouth,the salty taste disgusted her as he started to push deeper, she tried biting but her teeth could barely move, they certainly couldn't hurt him. All she could see was him smirking down at her as he fucked her mouth, defiling her. She closed her eyes, doing nothing but hoping for this nightmare to end.

She didn't know how long he spent taking her mouth, but it felt like an eternity, all she could hear was the sound of his balls hitting her chin with each thrust, she'd almost gotten used to the taste of his dick.

After more time passed, he stopped and held her nose closed as he came inside her mouth as her cheeks bulged, his shaft preventing any of the foul seed leaking out as she desperately tried to swallow, hoping to empty her mouth so she could breath again, her vision dimming. As her eyes started to roll back he moved away, pulling out of her mouth and allowing her to breath again, as she gasped desperately hearing his mocking laughter.

She was flipped over again, as he pulled her onto her knees, her face pressed against the bed. Feeling his still hard shaft pressing against her dry virgin pussy, this isn't fair... she felt him thrust forwards filling her tight passage in one swift move, she had no hymen, her active lifestyle wore it away long ago, but she was a virgin, her virginity had just been taken from her by this... scum. she wanted to give it to someone she cared about, after a romantic date, like a normal girl.

Instead it was sold to a stranger by her father, none of this was fair, why did this happen to her?

He gave her no time to adjust as he started moving, his hand wrapped around her pony tail and pulled it, forcing her head up from the bed. The room was silent except the noise of his flesh meeting her own as he thrusted into her relentlessly, his other hand came down on her ass, spanking her as he defiled her most private place. What was the use of being strong if she couldn't even protect herself? She didn't feel so invincible now...

As time passed she felt her body start to respond to her again, she tried rising, holding herself up on her hands as he laughed at her. She managed to stay on her hands but she couldn't get the strength to stop him, merely propping herself up in a different position. Today wasn't a safe day for her, she knew that if this continued there was a chance that she'd end up pregnant, which would end her dreams of being a huntress before they even began, she would never abort her child after all, no matter the cause of it's conception. But she didn't want to be a mother yet, not until she was older and married to a loving husband...

She didn't have the strength to fight her rapist off, but she needed him to pull out when he... finished. She'd have to use what methods she had to try and stop him.

"Puh- Puhlease... do... don't cum in... side... not... safe." she said, hating how pathetic her voice sounded, his only response was to speed up more, the thrust causing her weak arms to fail, dropping her back face first against the bed, she felt herself sobbing, the feeling of hopelessness and despair overwhelming her as he took her hard and fast, his large shaft splitting her insides apart with each thrust. She continued begging, knowing there was little else she could do, her pleas and begs muffled by the quilt she was pressed into.

After a while he pulled out, and flipped her again, aiming his dick at her face and breasts as he came again covering her in his seed, as he took out his scroll and took more pictures of her.

"Repeat after me. My name is Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Whore." he ordered, after she didn't respond he gripped her hair, yanking it back as he glared at her. "I've still got more inside me, do it or I'll put every other load right in that fertile womb of yours." he sneered at her, making her flinch.

"M-my name is... Pyr... Pyrrha Nikos, the inv..cible wh-whore." she stuttered out as he recorded her. After she was done he climbed on top of her, pushing his shaft back inside her sore pussy, why wouldn't this nightmare end?

\- Next Morning -

She awoke with a shout, looking around the hotel bedroom in panic as she remembered what happened last night, throwing the quilts of her she let out a horrified cry at the cum leaking from her pussy, she'd passed out after he took her anal virginity, the pain overwhelmed her, stealing her consciousness. And he hadn't stopped just because she had collapsed, without her begging him not to he'd filled her most sacred place with his evil seed, defiling her.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

As she got out of the cum and sweat soaked bed she fell, her legs failing her, it took her a few tries to get back up as she left the bedroom, looking in shock at her father speaking to her violator, her father looked at her in shock, his eyes running over her cum soaked body as his gaze locked onto her violated pussy,

"I said not to cum inside! I can't risk her getting pregnant!" her father shouted, sending her into shock, she'd hoped, prayed that he was lying, that her father hadn't known what was going to happen...

"I'll double your payment, stop bitching." her rapist said getting up, she didn't hear what her father said as the wolf walked towards her grabbing her by the chin as he smirked at her.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Invincible Whore." he said mockingly as he slapped her ass again, before he left the hotel room.

Turning back to her father she stumbled towards him angrily.

"H-how could you?! Letting that... scum use me and for what? MONEY!?" she screamed as her father looked at her, his eyes lowering to her breasts and pussy as she covered herself with her arms.

"You have no idea how much he offered, most people couldn't earn that in 10 years, let alone a single night... don't worry I'll transfer you some of it." he said calmly, despite the lust in his eyes. Was he always so cold? "Before you start, don't tell anyone about this, he recorded it, and will most it everywhere if you do, I'd go to jail, and you'd be ruined, do you want everyone at Beacon to see you getting fucked?" he asks rhetorically as she glared at him.

...Men were scum.

\- Shiro -

That was a nice way to spend a night, and I didn't even have to pay since I just stole the money from Jacques Schnee, I'm back at the club now, killing time while I wait for Yang to show up.

**Alert!**

**Amber the Spring Maiden will be attacked soon**

Or I suppose I could go deal with that instead...

Putting my mask back on I throw on my black hoodie and jeans and teleport out to where the game is directing me. Sorry Cinder, but you don't get any magic maiden powers this time.

Turning invisible I track down the Maiden, following the cute girl on her horse for a while, before long she stops, attempting to comfort... thin air? I automatically block Emeralds illusions/mind tricks so I can't see the little girl Amber thinks is there. After Amber kneels attempting to give an apple to the air Emerald attacks, Amber jumping back just in time.

It's an interesting fight, with Amber holding her own and blasting Emerald back with a wave of air, and blocking Mercury as he attempts to flank her, she tries blasting him with fire as he leaps at her but he goes through it, kicking her in the chest and sending her flying backwards with Emerald stomping on her as she hits the ground.

Unfortunately for the duo Amber starts getting serious, summoning her OP Maiden powers as a hurricane starts forming with Amber floating into the sky, summoning down lightning bolts, the due barely managing to dodge the strikes. They both fire at her, doing a grand total of fuck all, she responds by freezing a load of leafs and sending them at the pair, knocking them both back.

Cinder herself finally shows up rushing towards Amber, dodging the fireballs being sent at her as she made some weird glass shards fly at Amber knocking her out of the air.

As she rose all three of them rushed her, and Amber does a good job, holding back all three in close quarters, sending Cinder flying back as she beats down Emerald and Mercury, Cinder sends a trio of exploding arrows from her bow-sword thing that blast Amber back again.

She retaliates with her Maiden powers, sending Cinder flying with a gust of air, before she strikes Mercury with lighting and Emerald with Fire. As she goes to finish off Emerald, Cinder fires an arrow at her striking Amber in the back, deciding that I've waited enough I appear in front of Cinder as she tries to approach the fallen Maiden, kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying back.

\- Cinder -

She went flying back, bouncing off the ground a couple of times before she stopped, looking up she saw him.

He was completely covered in all black clothes, except his blank white mask as he stood between her and the Maiden, his head tilted slightly.

She was so close... The maiden was supposed to be alone...

Rushing the figure she pulled out her blades trying to cut at him before her mistress's voice called out through her mind, forcing her to stop.

**"Don't attack him, you can't beat him." **Salem's voice echoed through her head, as she considered what to do she saw Mercury rushing him from behind, attempting to catch him off guard, leaping at the masked man before she stop him. The man simply sidestepped, grabbing Mercury's leg and smashing him into the ground before he brought his foot down on Mercury's head, crushing it in a single strike, killing him instantly, before he grabbed his leg again and threw the corpse in front of her, taking a moment to look at the bottom of his shoe, and wiping it against the floor trying to get the bits of skull and brain matter off him. Emerald was blown in her direction by the recovering Maiden, causing Cinder to catch her as the enraged Maiden approached her, looking into the distance she could see Ozpin's dog Qrow rushing in their direction.

This mission was a failure, it was time to go.

\- Qrow -

Arriving just in time to see the two woman vanish, Qrow stopped next to Amber.

"Are you alright? I was worried I wasn't going to arrive in time..." he said staying on guard as the mystery man stared at him, his head tilting slightly.

"You didn't, if he hadn't intervened..." Amber said looking at her saviour as he stared silently back at them.

"I'll handle this, you stay back for now..." Qrow said quietly as he approached the masked figure, only to stop as the figure was engulfed in shadows, as the shadows dispersed the man was gone.

"Qrow... did you feel that?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, that wasn't a semblance, it was magic, we need to talk to Ozpin..."

\- Shiro -

I could have fucked Amber, Cinder and Emerald then, but I want to see how things change with Cinder not having Maiden Power, and Mercury being killed off.

**Alert!**

**I'm Bored.**

**I'm speeding up the plot so Yang will arrive tonight, then Beacon will start in Two Days**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

Works for me I guess. I want to speed things up anyway. I'm going to kill time with my sex kittens until she gets here.

\- Yang (Late Night) -

As she sent Junior flying out of the window she smirked. All she wanted was some info on her mum, they could have avoided her trashing the place if they'd just given it to her. As she went to leave she heard someone clapping, turning around she saw a pretty hot Wolf Faunus leaning against the bar.

"Good Show, I can almost forgive you trashing my club..." he said smirking at her.

"I thought this was Juniors Club?" she said strolling up to him cockily, swaying her hips slightly as she did.

"It's... under new management, I just got it, and then you went and trashed it, you're going to have to pay for that." he said as his eyes ran down her body, yeah right... she wasn't going to 'pay' for it, they started it. Besides just because she liked teasing didn't mean she ever actually put out.

"Sorry cutie, but I'm not that easy, you should tell your guys to stop being so confrontational..." she said smirking at him as she turned to leave.

"You came here looking for information on Raven Branwen." he said calmly freezing her in place. She swivelled around starting at him in shock as he calmly made himself a drink. Marching back towards him she grabbed him by his black shirt and pulled him closer to her, glaring into his eyes as he smirked.

"Start talking before you join the rest of your men..." she growled out, he calmly grabbed her arm and twisted it, forcing her to let go, he was stronger than her, she could tell that from how hard his grip was.

"Sure, but first you can pay for my men's medical bills, the club repairs, and the deal with the police." he said calmly unfazed by her threats.

"Wait... why would I deal with the police?" she asked frowning.

"Well, let's see, you came into a bar and you started a fight by grabbing Juniors by the balls, then you punched him so that's assault. Then you got in a fight with a lot of people, using your weapon, that's aggravated assault , and in the process you trashed a privately owned establishment so that's vandalism and property damage, does Beacon let people with criminal records in? It's a shame you came all the way to Vale only to get kicked out before Beacon even started it's school year..." he says smirking at her as her blood run cold. "Unless you have the couple million lien needed to pay off the repairs then I'll be calling the police and handing over the surveillance recording, Miss Yang Xiao Long."

Her words failed her as she realised how serious thing had gotten, she just wanted a drink and to see if she could get a lead on finding her mum...

"So, here's the deal. I'll let you go without going out of my way to ruin your life, but first I want you to... work off your debt for the night, that's fair right?" he asks sarcastically as he put one hand on her chin, forcing her to look up at his face. "So, do we have a deal?"

\- Shiro -

Looking down at the suddenly less confident Yang I smirk, Beacon is going to be great with Blake, Yang and Pyrrha already knowing me, Blake less so but I can fix that...

"I-if I do, will you tell me where my m... where Raven is?" she asks sounding vulnerable for the first time.

"No, this is you paying me for the trouble you've caused, if you want info you'll have to pay again at a later date, now choose."

"I- fine, but I have to go back to my hotel room later, in a couple of hours, I can't stay the night.." she says her face bright red as I lead her upstairs, I made a room just for this, as we enter Yang freezes looking around the sex dungeon, I close the door behind us and strip, taking a seat in the large cushy chair I added to this room.

"Lose the weapons, put them on that shelf, then stand in front of me." I order smirking at her as she angrily pulls Ember Celia off and puts it down before standing in front of me, glaring down at me. Hey, she's the criminal here, not me!

"Well? What do you want?" she practically sneers at me as the door opens again drawing her attention as the twins enter, both naked as the day they were born. They close and lock the door behind them and approach and stand behind me, Melanie pulling out her scroll and recording Yang. I've done some work on their minds to make them more... useful to me...

"Now you strip, don't mind the girls, they're just here to get some revenge of their own..." I say smirking.

"I'm not stripping for a camera or and audience! Let me out of here!" she says her eyes starting to go red as she gets closer to going berserk.

"Shall I call the police Boss?" Miltia asks coldly glaring at Yang.

"Well Yang, should she? The recording is just to make sure you don't cause any more trouble after this, if you behave no one will see it but me and the girls." I say, grinning as her eyes go back to her normal violet.

She opens her mouth before closing it as she pulls her gloves off letting them drop to the floor, her boots and socks follow next, being quickly discarded. She hesitates for a moment before she undoes her jacket, letting it join her gloves on the floor. Her belt and little hip cape thing goes next leaving her in just a pair of mini shorts and her tube top as she crosses her arms below her breasts pushing them up as she glares at me.

"Happy now?" she asks sarcastically, as I grin at her.

"Lose the tube top. You have a lot of work to do if you don't want the police involved." I say laughing at her angry expression.

Despite her glare, she places her hands on her tube top pulling it up and over her head, leaving her tits out on display as the girls giggle. I get up and walk towards her, Melanie following with her Scroll still recording. Moving her hands to her side I reach up and molest both her breasts as she glares at me, I use [Touch of Pleasure] to force waves of pleasure through her body as I rub my thumbs against her nipples, her glare lessens as she looks away, her face becoming flushed with pleasure. Miltia goes behind her and pull both her mini shorts and the yellow panties beneath them down to Yang's ankles. She glares again, but it doesn't last as one of my hands lowers down past her small trimmed patch of pubic hair and starts to slide up and down her slightly wet pussy, never entering her fully, I lean forwards kissing her, she doesn't respond, neither trying to stop me or reciprocating, she simply lets my tongue into her mouth doing nothing to prevent me from plundering her mouth. I slip my middle finger into her now wet pussy, and start thrusting, drawing a reluctant moan from her.

After a minute I add a second finger, and speed up, she moans into my mouth as her tongue starts moving, wrestling with mine. I can feel her nipples growing hard as I play with her breasts

Just as she's about to cum, I stop. Pulling away completely, enjoying the whimper she gives, before she realises what she had done and tries to hide her embarrassment with a glare. I just grab her and move her to one of the props I have in this room, a pillory. Forcing her to bend over I lock her in it, with her head and hands bent over at waist level as her ass sticks out.

"Girls, grab a crop, she hurt you two earlier, it's time to even the score. I'll take the front..." I saw moving in front of Yang and pressing my hard dick against her lips as she glares at me, despite her anger she still opens her mouth, letting me slide my dick into her warm hole, her tongue moves along my shaft as I thrust past her pouty lips, she's inexperienced, surprisingly, I kinda thought she'd be more used to this, but a look into her minds shows that the furthest she's ever gone is kissing and some over the top groping (which ended in the guy being punched through a wall for pushing his luck). Miltia starts spanking Yang's ass with a riding crop as she smirks, while Melanie records it all.

Yang yelps with every strike, but there's something I've noticed that I don't think Yang has yet, she's enjoying the pain... as I fuck her face I grip her hair, immediately gettign a glare as I give it a tug, pulling her head back.

"You should see how wet she is back here..." Miltia taunts as she rubs the crop against Yang's pussy.

\- Yang -

She was enjoying this... why was she enjoying this? She had steeled herself, not wanting to get police involved and more importantly her family, she didn't come this far too get kicked out of beacon over a bar fight after all, and the still unnamed guy using her mouth had a point, she'd broken a few laws tonight, and it would have been recorded...

But each strike from the crop sent a jolt of pleasure through her body, as did the harsh tugs of her hair, something that would normally result in the person touching her hairs death.

The dick in her mouth didn't taste nearly as bad as she expected, if she was being honest it was actually quite nice, there was something about having no control over herself that appealed to her, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she never saw herself as a sub but it wasn't bad.

Both the girls were sexy, and the handsome Wolf Faunus had a wild aura around him that drew her in, the only major problem she had with this is the girl with the camera, she really didn't trust him saying that he wouldn't share it...

With the recording she would have no choice but to do what he wanted... what if her dad saw it? She'd never be allowed to leave the house again... what if Ruby saw it? She'd never see Yang the same way again, her friends would either mock her if they were female, or jerk off to it, and then mock her if they were guys... she was in his hands...

Why did that thought send a wave of pleasure through her?

He gripped her head and sped up, as she tasted his sweet pre-cum on her tongue, as he did she felt the girl behind her slapping her right on her pussy with the crop, her disobedient body came on the spot as her eyes rolled back in her head. With a grunt he came, filling her cheeks with his delicious seed, it tasted like... cookies? Why did it taste like cookies?

She had a brief thought about Ruby finding out that his cum tasted like cookies, and her spending her time trying to get the secret Cookie seed from him, making her laugh slightly.

After he finished he pulled back, undoing her restraints.

"You can get dressed and leave now." he said calmly sitting back down in his chair.

"That's it? I mean... I can go?" she asked blushing at the disappointment in her voice.

"Your sister is by your bike out side... but don't worry, I'll see you at Beacon... Classmate..."

That... is bad...

Why was she getting wetter?

**\- Meanwhile in Nazarick – Sakura and Shiro (and Shirou) - **

Realistically she knew that she just needed to respond and he'd lose interest in her, but Sakura felt like this was a way of getting back at the monster who had killed Shirou.

She was on a wooden horse, with her hands bound above her head as the metal edge pressed against her pussy, her legs were bound on either side of the horse. She didn't know how long she'd been here, she'd been blindfolded and gagged at the start, and the room was silent, he'd left almost immediately after binding her, where he'd gone she did not know, nor did she care.

Her cold metal hurt as it dug into her pussy but it was nothing, she wouldn't react, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She won if she didn't give him the reactions he wanted so much, even if it meant she would keep getting punished over and over again. The Worms were far worse than this, she could take whatever he gave her.

With her sight gone her hearing seemed amplified, she could here the door being opened, and multiple footsteps, at least two, maybe three people enter, along with something being dragged? She heard a pair of feminine gasps and... chains? Coming from in front of her, she knew there was a place to tie people on the wall in front of her, he'd put her there and whipped her several times after all, she knew this room by heart now, she'd been intimately acquainted with everything this room had to offer...

She heard the heavy footsteps of the monster approaching her, as his hand grabbed her blindfold and ripped it from her head, as her vision cleared she saw a sight that made her eyes widen in shock and confusion.

Shirou was bound to the wall naked, also gagged. But... he was dead? This was a trick... it had to be...

She could see Saber and Rin wearing skimpy maid outfits standing on either side of Shirou, Saber's face was completely blank, and Rin's wasn't much different.

"It took me a bit of effort to bring him back, and a bit more to break those two." the beast said walking in front of Shirou and cutting him across the chest with a dagger, leaving a bleeding wound diagonally across Shirou's body. Her eyes widened in horror as he cut again, on Shirou's arm.

After he made a few more cuts he walked over to her, and removed her spit covered gag, as she let out a gasp.

As he moved back he cut Shirou again, on the leg this time as she watched in horror. He'd brought him back, just to kill him in front of her...

"Saber?! Rin!? Save Shirou!" she shouted, as they both flinched, looking away from her as they refused to meet her eyes.

"Rin, grab the cane over their and tan Sakura's ass red." the monster ordered as he kept cutting away, leaving countless cuts over Shirou's body. She saw Rin move past her to the table, as she moved past she silently mouthed 'sorry' before she went out of sight, moments later she felt the cane strike her, forcing her lower on the horse in the process. Rin didn't hold back, striking her again and again, Sakura didn't blame her, she could only imagine what Rin had been through, she didn't blame Saber either, even as she stood by and let Shirou be cut apart by the madman.

As the beast pressed the blade against Shirou's throat she gave in.

"Please! Don't! What do you want from me?!" she shouted, he smirked and clicked his fingers, causing the horse and ropes binding her to vanish dropping her into a heap on the floor. He moved towards her and pressed his hand on her head as it let out a white flash, the mana running through her body.

"I've restored your body to a pristine state, how it was before the worms and Shinji." he said calmly as he stripped and moved to the bed laying down. "I want you to come over here and ride me, do so and I'll spare Shirou." she rose to her legs, her body feeling better than it had done in years, and walked to the bed, obediently climbing on top of him.

She'd save Shirou, giving her body to him for that cause was nothing after all... she saw Saber unbind Shirou and drag his heavily injured body over to the bed, forcing him to look at her as she lined up the bastards shaft with her newly virginal pussy, lowering herself onto his dick as her love watched her through horrified eyes. She felt her hymen be broken through, again as she took his dick fully inside her. The bastard made her spin around, facing away from him as Saber forced Shirou on the bed, right in front of her.

"If he closes his eyes, cut his eyelids off." the devil in human skin under her argued as he gripped her waist, making her bounce on his shaft, she mouthed that it was ok to Shirou, before she started moaning, he wanted reactions so she'd give them him, if it would protect Shirou from being killed... again.

As she rode him Rin moved in front of her, blocking her view of Shirou, Rin moved forwards capturing her lips in a incestuous kiss, Rin's tongue plundered her mouth and she accepted it, even returned it. Rin's eyes were apologizing to her as Rin molested her breasts and claimed her mouth. She didn't mind, it was obviously an order from the scum beneath her. Honestly it was even enjoyable, it took her mind from the dick inside her, and it blocked her from having to see Shirou while she was doing this.

She lost track of time while she rode his dick, but before long she felt him thrusting up harder, Rin moved away holding Shirou in place as Saber moved backwards.

She could feel herself responding as his dick violated her, he was using magic to cause her to feel more, he liked that trick, forcing her to cum for him, after a while he came, dragging her into orgasm at the same time as she moaned out loud while he filled her womb with his seed.

As they came her eyes widened in horror as a golden blade burst though Shirou's chest, causing him to cough blood all over her. She could see Saber behind him as she pulled the sword back out from her former master, making him collapse onto the bed as Saber calmly sheathed her blade, looking completely unfazed by the dying Shirou in front of her.

"I lied by the way." he said throwing her off him. "Every time you annoy me I'm going to bring that idiot back just so I can torture him to death."

"Now come on girls, lets live these two lovebirds for a bit." he laughed leading the cold eyed Saber and the slightly crying Rin out of the room, leaving her locked in the room with her quickly dying love.

**\- Bonus Scene – Evileye's Reward - **

She'd been waiting for this, ever since she betrayed her guild, sacrificed her friends she'd been waiting for Lord Shiro to call her to his bed, she'd almost thought she'd been forgotten completely, but one of the maids had just told her that he wanted her to spend the night with him, she'd practically rushed to his room (she knew exactly where it was, she'd spent a lot of time wandering these halls, even if she could never gather the courage to knock on the door) the moment she went to knock on the door it opened, and Lord Shiro, dragging her to the bed and throwing her on it, he practically lunged at her, tearing her clothes from her body, her mask was thrown somewhere off too the side, before she could even speak he had captured her lips, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth as he tore her black dress from her body his hands running over her underdeveloped body hungrily.

"I shouldn't have waited so long, you were definitely the best season 2 waifu." he murmurs against her lips before he goes back to kissing her, she has no idea what that meant but it sounded good? Her stockings and panties joined her dress as he tore them apart, leaving her in only her red cloak and gloves. She felt him press his erection against her untouched pussy, and thrust in immediately, filling her as he slammed himself completely inside her, it hurt a little bit but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as he pounded her into the bed, she was far more durable than a normal girl anyway.

Another knock on the door got her attention as Shiro called them in, a silver haired girl in a Gothic dress entered immediately, she'd seen her around, and she could recognises a more powerful vampire when she saw one.

"Shalltear, hurry up and strip, it's flat vampire threesome time." Shiro said, Flat Vampire? She'd be offended if it was anyone else.

Shalltear practically tore her own dress off, moving onto the bed, Shiro flipped them over so he was on the bottom, getting the idea she started bouncing, riding him.

"Shalltear, sit on my face and make our with Evileye." Shiro ordered... make out with another girl? If... if that's what he wanted then that's what she would do. As 'Shalltear' mounted Shiro's face she could see his tongue lapping at her pussy, Shalltear leaned forwards and captured her lips, she tasted different to Shiro. They were both sweet, but Shalltear tasted like fine wine, while Shiro tasted like honey oddly enough. They were both enjoyable.

She felt her orgasm approaching as she rode her loves massive dick, it didn't take long before she felt herself tighten down on him, making him come with her, his seed filling her previously untouched womb as she screamed into Shalltear's mouth.

\- Shiro -

As they both climb of me I look at Shalltear's belly, she has a baby bump, it's small but noticeable.

"Evileye, lay on your back, Shalltear lay on top of her face to face, keep making out." I order as they rush to obey.

Looking at the two vampire pussies I pick one and thrust into Shalltear's wet hole, I'm not as rough as I usually am with her, I don't want to hurt the baby after all.

God (Also known as... Me) I love flat vampire girls. Even having to go slower doesn't ruin having two horny loving vampires to fuck, I spredn some time taking Shalltear, before switching it up and fucking Evileye some more as they make out and molest each other.

Which to cum inside? Eenie Meenie Miney Mo...

Picking my favourite vampire girl I switch again, cumming deep inside Shalltear with a laugh.

My life is the best.

**Authors Note : Pyrrha won't be so quick to help a stranger like Jaune after her... unpleasant experience, Neo's become a horny buttslut, and Yang learnt some things about herself... and we haven't even reached episode one yet**

**3 Days, 3 Chapters. I'm on a roll!**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 23 : Beacon or Bust

Waking up in a pile of soft flesh covering me I look down at the girl on top of me... Neo? I had a bit to drink last night after Yang left (deliberately weakening myself so I could get drunk) I vaguely remember her showing up at some point. Pushing her off me and extracting myself from the twins grasps I get out of bed and throw some jeans and a t-shirt on and head downstairs to the still destroyed club, yawning as I do.

Today is the last day before beacon starts, and tonight Ruby will be fighting Roman, getting her place in Beacon in the process. I've decided that I'm not going to bother going there, I'll meet Ruby tomorrow instead. As I go behind the empty bar, making myself a drink, I feel something... odd? Looking down at my chest I see a blade sticking out of it. Huh, that's weird.

Turning around I look into the red eyes glaring at me from behind her mask, smirking as I do. Her blade is still stuck in my back, which means she's unarmed. And I can barely even feel it, she can't hurt me with a regular weapon, her blade would have broken if I wasn't weakening myself.

"Hello Mrs Branwen, would you like a drink?" I ask snatching her mask from her face faster than she can see, tossing it away as she glares angrily at me, but I can taste the growing fear. "Is that a no? Raven? You don't mind me calling you Raven right? Or would you prefer 'Spring Maiden'?" I ask smirking as I lean against the bar. Her eyes widen in shock before she schools her expression.

"Raven is fine, I am no maiden." she says coldly, I just laugh at her.

"You're the Spring Maiden, after you killed the last one, don't bother lying I know more about you than you can imagine." I say calmly pulling her sword out of my back and tossing it back to her. "Here, you can have this scrap metal back, it's not like it would do you any good..." I mock, seeing her start to open a portal I borrow a spell from Demiurge. "[Dimension Lock]! You don't leave until I say you can leave." I say as her portal vanishes.

Immediately she stabs me in the heart, as I sigh and look down at the sword in my chest. "If it didn't work the first time why would you try again? Has anyone ever told you the definition of insanity?" I mock as I take a sip of my cocktail. As she pulls her blade out of my chest she jumps back and calls on her maiden powers and blasts me with lightning, then fire as her attacks splash against me worthlessly. "That tickles..."

"What are you?" she asks carefully as I grin at her.

"Bored. Also a God, but mostly I'm just bored, that's why I came to this world, to satisfy my boredom, besides those two brothers fucked off and left this world for the taking, so it's my playground now." I say calmly as I smirk at her.

"Why would a God bother themselves with my daughter..." she asks slowly.

"She's sexy, and I'm a pervert, also she blew up my club, so she's going to have to pay me back for that, and all she has worth my time is that sexy little body of hers. Isn't that how the world works? The Strong take from the Weak, Survival of the Fittest... Hi, I'm the Strong, it's nice to meet you Ms Weak." I mock , looking around I use Alter Reality to fully repair my club, everything flying back into place as Raven's fear grows.

"I'm going to let you leave, but if you annoy me again I'll rip Yang's heart from her chest, then go to your precious little tribe and slaughter them to the last man, You Raven, work for me now, if I call, then you come. Understand?" I ask as I grab her chin.

"What are you going to do?" she asks her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll be fucking you, and that cute Vernal girl you pretend is the Maiden, also I'm going to enslave Salem, but I don't know what to do about this world, maybe I'll conquer it, or maybe I'll just burn it to ashes. I don't know yet." I say truthfully. "Now run along before I change my mind, I have a busy day planned." I mock as I lift Dimension Lock. She immediately flees, because that's what she truly is under her cold act, a coward. A coward who trembles at the thought of Salem, and now me as well.

I'm going to be here a while and I don't want to ruin all my fun too quickly, so I have no reason to rush things with anyone, it's why I didn't take Cinder and Emerald, and it's why I'm letting Raven run like a little mouse, she can't get far enough. I'll always be able to grab her in seconds should I want to, so she can run all she likes, hide wherever she wants to, it won't help.

Fuck it, I'm going back to bed. I lied about one thing, I do not have a busy day planned.

**\- Lemon Starts -**

As I move upstairs I head to the bedroom and strip, then I just grab the closest girl (Miltia) and and pull her to the edge of the bed as I spread her legs and slide into her still wet pussy, is it still sloppy seconds if the first was me as well?

"Wha? Oh! Good Morning Boss!" she says as I rail her against the bed shaking it with each thrust.

"Morning Miltia, did you sleep well?" I ask, as she starts moaning loudly waking the others up.

"Pretty well, you wore me out after all. Still a bit sore though." she says pushing her hips back against my thrusts, Neo looks around in confusion before we make eye contact and she blushes, she immediately hides under her semblance and flees leaving her clothes behind, I wonder if the buys them in bulk?

"Sorry about that, but I have needs you know." I say before Melanie captures my lips with hers, sticking her tongue into my mouth immediately as she runs her hands over my body, before she pulls back.

"Ignore her, I'm sorer, I didn't know you shadows could be used like that..." she says placing kisses on my chest.

"If your so sore why don't you get your sister to kiss it better?" I say giving her a slap on the ass, as I do she smirks and sits in front of her sister forcing Miltia's face against her tender pussy, she immediately lets out a moan telling me that Miltia is utterly up for this, I love twins...

"H-Honestly the one who should be the most sore is Neo, I've ne-never met such a major anal freak. Before last night I would have never thought you and two tentacles could fit in an hole that small... and she was cumming non-stop, from the minute you put it in till she p-passed out. She's one kinky girl..." Melanie says as she wraps her legs around Miltia's head.

"Yeah she's something special alright. You doing ok down there Miltia?" I ask as I pound into her tight cunt, spanking her ass while I do, she lifts one hand and gives me a thumbs up.

Letting out a groan I cum, filling Miltia as Melanie grips her sister's hair, moaning loudly as she cums.

"Right, swap places." I say pulling out of Miltia.

\- Later -

I've decided that I am going to go to the robbery, I'm just not going to do anything to affect it. I'm just outside From Dust till Dawn now, as I head in I find Ruby Rose reading a magazine and listening to her music, she really is adorable. I go and stand by the counter as Roman walks in, while he's threatening the old man behind the counter I steal his hat. I don't want it I just feel like being a dick.

After a moment the goon who went to the back comes flying across the room. Roman sends another goon back, who immediately flies through the window with Ruby riding him, we all watch as she does her badass reveal of her scythe, looking all cool and shit, you go little red.

"...ok?" Roman says watching her as his goons stand around looking confused. "Get Her." he orders after a moment, looking annoyed.

It goes exactly as well as you'd think. Unnamed Goons vs the Title Character. It takes about a minute for her to kick the ever loving shit out of them as Roman watches sighing.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were..." he says annoyed. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... I'm afraid this is where we part ways." he says pulling out a small... grenade? Oh right... I stole his weapon. He throws it at her, making her jump back as he runs away, climbing a ladder onto the rooftops.

As I teleport up there Ruby uses her Scythe Sniper to launch herself up, catching up with Roman to his annoyance. A Bullhead rises up and opens it's hatch as Roman jumps inside.

"End of the Line, Red." he mocks throwing a red dust gem down at her, on a whim I make my shadows rise up, flicking the gem back at the Bullhead, causing it to explode against the hull just as Glenda the Good Witch shows up, as she and Little Red Riding Hood look at me appearing from a shadow the Bullhead flies off, I guess Cinder isn't so confident without her Maiden Powers. Glynda turns her attention back on the escaping criminals, but even as she blasts the Bullhead, it escapes, barely. It looks pretty damaged.

As it escapes Ruby turns to Glynda with stars in her eyes...

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!" she asks looking up at the unamused Glynda. As she does I start walking away.

"And where do you think you are going?" she asks glaring lightly at me.

"Away. Bye." I say jumping off the roof landing on the ground as I continue to leave. She jumps, landing in front of me, with Ruby copying her.

"You will both be coming with me, you can either come willingly or I can bring you by force." she says slapping her riding crop against her hand.

"I'd like to see you try. If anyone's going to be using a Riding Crop in this relationship it's going to be me." I say mockingly as she blushes lightly before she uses her powers to try and restrain me, which I break out of easily, calling my shadows up and surrounding myself with them as I grin at her.

"Erm.. she's a huntress. We should go with her..." Ruby says hesitantly as she gets in between us.

"You can, but I don't feel like it, see you around Little Red." I say ruffling her hair as I sink into my shadows. At the last moment I hear her shout that her name is Ruby.

\- Glynda- (Later)

"Are you sure about this Ozpin? She's young, too young." she asked after Ruby left.

"I am, she will be a fine addition to Beacon. But tell me, you said there was a Faunus teen there as well. Tell me about him." Ozpin said calmly sipping his tea.

"He helped Miss Rose, using a shadow to knock away a dust crystal before it could hurt her, but afterwards he left, refusing to stay behind, I attempted to hold him in place but he easily broke free before he left, vanishing into a shadow." she said, leaving out his... remark about her weapon.

"I'm not surprised, Magic is stronger than most Semblances after all. This is the third time a shadow using man has interfered. First at Kuo Kuana, where he drove of a powerful Grimm, then he saved Amber, slaying one of her attackers before vanishing into a shadow, and now this. Qrow said he thought the man who saved Amber was a Faunus, as he had the shape of his ears pressing against the hood he was wearing. Shiro Pendragon... how did a Faunus teenager manage to acquire such powerful magic... I suppose I'll have time to question him soon enough, he is coming to Beacon after all..." Ozpin said to himself.

He was coming to Beacon? Then she'd take it upon herself to discipline such a disobedient child...

She blushed lightly at the image in her head, before she corrected herself. She's give him detention, and make him clean the toilets, there would be no Riding Crop involved, not on him, and certainly not on her.

Why did she choose a Riding Crop as a weapon? How did younger her not see the teasing coming?

\- Shiro -

I've left a clone of me in the penthouse to keep the girls happy, and now I'm standing on the Bullhead heading for Beacon I look around, I can see Yang practically smothering Ruby over there, they haven't noticed me yet. As they turn their attention to the hologram of Glynda I walk over quietly, sneaking behind Yang and giving her a slap on the ass making her yelp slightly.

"Who the fu- oh... hello again..." she trails off as I smirk at her.

"What? No hug?" I ask putting down my new weapon and opening my hands as Ruby turns around and sees me her eyes widening as she rushes up to me, Yang reluctantly gives me a light hug, but as she goes to pull back I pull her tighter, grabbing her ass with one of my hands just out of Ruby's sight.

"You! And Yang? You know him?" Ruby asks quickly as I let Yang go.

"We've met, I'd say we have been pretty close." I say calmly as Yang begs me with her eyes.

"Yeah, we met at a club I went to a couple of nights ago, why?" she asks her sister trying to suppress her blush.

"He's the one who helped me, I told you about him! The bad guy was all 'End of the Line!' and then he just 'swooshed' and sent the thing back at him, and then it blew up with a 'Boooom!' and..." Ruby explains, doing a great impersonation of Roman. I liked the sound effects she did.

\- Yang -

"You... helped Ruby?" she asked the smirking Faunus.

"I was in the area, she was doing great on her own though, I just thought I'd join the fun." he said calmly as he smirked at her, maybe she misjudged him...

No, she definitely didn't, him spanking her right next to Ruby proved that, then groping her ass right here in public... he was absolutely a pervert, but maybe he was a nice pervert? Still she had to keep him away from Ruby...he'd eat her for breakfast...

Looking over him she had to wonder, was he really a hunter in training? He was just wearing some plain jeans and a white t-shirt, and the only thing he had with him was a briefcase with a creepy skull insignia on it. As she looked him over he posed slightly smirking as she looked away with a blush.

He was good looking, and it seemed like he was well aware of it. She hated that she could feel a dampness in her panties, and she definitely hated the growing smirk as he sniffed the air, his eyes glancing down her body with a raised eyebrow... stupid enhanced senses...

\- Shiro -

Smirking at the aroused Yang I turn back to Ruby.

"So, how was the big bad witch after I left, Little Red?" I ask with a grin.

"Ruby, my names Ruby." she says blushing slightly.

"Sure it is Little Red, now the Witch?" I ask with a laugh, as she pouts.

"She was really mad at you, you should be careful she was mumbling about disciplining you for your bad behaviour." she warns.

"That's cute, but I've already told her that if anyone's using that Riding Crop it's me." I say grinning as Yang goes bright red, remembering her own experiences with a riding crop. "You seem like a bad girl Goldilocks, do you think Glynda will give you discipline?" I ask as Ruby turns to the stuttering Yang.

As I go to tease her more Jaune runs into me, falling to the ground as I don't even budge, as he goes to puke I kick him in the side, sending him into a wall, as he hits it he pukes, getting it all over his front as we watch him.

"Was that really necessary?" Ruby asks frowning.

"He was going to puke, do you want to spend the rest of today covered in sick?" I ask her as she shakes her head.

"No..." she says looking at Jaune pityingly.

"Exactly, I have someone to see so I'll catch you girls later, I'm Shiro, by the way, Shiro Pendragon. It was nice to meet you Little Red." I say as I walk off, ignoring her correcting her name again.

Heading to someone I saw earlier I find my target sitting on a bench alone, lost in her thoughts, I sit down next to her noisily as she turns to me with a glare before her eyes widen in shock.

\- Pyrrha -

"Hey Sexy, did you miss me?" he asks smugly as he sits next to her. Why was he here? How was he here?

"Give me one reason I shouldn't run you through? Or report you for raping me?!" she asked quietly as she glared at him angrily.

"Because it'd destroy any hope you had of a normal life? You'll either be the madwoman who snapped and killed a man, or the the poor victim who got abused, besides if anything happens to me I've made sure the videos and pictures will all be posted." he says smugly throwing an arm around her shoulder, she felt his hand rest on her chest as she glared at him.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" she asked hating how vulnerable she sounded.

"Well, I was just on my way to my new school, when I saw an old friend, so I thought I just had to say hello! How have you been? Can you walk without a limp yet? Did the drugs wear off?" he asks happily as he gropes her chest, fortunately the area they were in was empty, it's why she picked it after all.

She didn't give him the satisfaction of responding, how could he ask that so... easily, talking about his crimes in the same casual tone he'd discuss the weather.

She wasn't going to let him win, she'd make friends who saw here as Pyrrha. And she wouldn't let him break her, she could take whatever he dished out. As he pulled out his scroll he showed her his screen saver as her eyes widened at her own face, covered in cum.

"Like it, I enjoyed out time together so much I wanted a reminder whenever I used my phone."

"Change it you idiot! What if someone else uses your scroll? What if you drop it?" she said as he unlocked his scroll and loaded up a video of her sucking his dick, with the volume on loud as his mocking and her slurping filled the area.

"Fine I get it, what do you want? What will get you to keep those to yourself?" she asked as he changed his screen saver to a picture of him and a inhumanly beautiful black haired older woman... did she have... horns?

"Well, I think I could be pretty lonely at Beacon, you don't mind keeping me company do you?" he asked as he ran his hand under her skirt, she felt herself freeze as her mind flashed back to her experience at his hands, she was wearing some skin tight shorts on under her skirt, a adjustment she made after her time with him. But he simply pressed his finger against her pussy, and pushed forwards, entering her despite the two layers that should block him, she could hear talking approaching them, she didn't want to be the girl who got caught getting fingered on the way to school on her first day.

"...not now, keep it secret and in private, and I will... keep you company ok? Just please, leave." she said holding in a sob as he quickly stood up

"Glad you could see reason, Pyrrha. I'll see you around..." he said laughing as he left.

A fresh start... like she could ever really get one. She quickly wiped away the tears forming as she saw two teen boys walking around a corner.

\- Jaune -

Today hadn't been the best start, his motion sickness kicked in, then he ran into a guy who just booted him into a wall immediately, and then he puked all over himself, honestly he couldn't blame the guy, he wouldn't want a stranger to puke on him either, still he could have held back a bit, he had a massive bruise on his side from the kick, and another on his back from where he hit the wall.

After getting changed (but not quite managing to get rid of the sickly smell) he headed out, seeing a cute girl sitting on the floor looking sad.

Right, new start. Confident, girls love that... he thinks. Sure he'd never really dated a girl before... or really spoke to one that wasn't family... but he could do this, he'd practised his lines in front of the mirror for it after all. 'The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!'

As he approached someone beat him to it.

"You doing ok down there Little Red?" he asked with a laugh as he offered her a hand, grinning at her.

"It's Ru... never mind. I'm fine, thanks." she said taking his hand and getting up, was she blushing? Damn it he should have been quicker.

Wait, wasn't that the guy who booted him into a wall? Was this the start of one of those manga rivalries!?

He immediately remembered how much the kick hurt, and decided that he really hoped not.

"Hi!" he said walking towards them.

"Aren't you the Vomit Boy who threw up on himself?" the cute girl asked as he blushed. Damn it, that's not the kind of nickname he wanted.

"No! I mean yes, but motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" he said as the guy smirking at him."Anyway, The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" he said suavely, immediately frowning as the guy laughed at him. The three of them started moving with Little Red, or whatever her name is between them.

"Do they really?" he asked laughing.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." he said sighing.

"I'm guessing you've never actually dated, huh? Word of advice, don't say 'My mom said' when talking about your popularity with girls, she's your mother it's her job to make you feel special, even when you really aren't." the guy said with a laugh. That hurt, he wasn't wrong but still...

"I'm Shiro, by the way. Shiro Pendragon, this is Little Red." Shiro said ruffling her hair before he put an arm around her shoulder, making her blush bright red. Damn Playboy... leave some for the regular guys...

"Did you have to kick me so hard earlier? That really hurt you know?" he asked Shiro who just smirked at him, he did that a lot.

"If you puked on me I'd have had to throw you off the Bullhead mid-flight." he said calmly.

"...Oh." suddenly his bruises didn't seem so bad...

"It's Ruby. Ruby Rose, he just calls me that for some reason." she said bright red.

A awkward silence fell over them before Ruby jumped forwards.

"SO! I've got this thing!" she said pulling out out a giant scythe from seemingly nowhere.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" he asked surprisingly seeing the tiny girl wielding the far larger weapon.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" she said happily.

A what now?

"It's also a gun, she's a Little Red Reaper, as deadly as she is cute." Shiro said laughing at his dumb expression. He saw Ruby go bright red at his words, damn it he was good at this.

"S-So! What have you two got?" she asked changing the subject.

"Erm... I've got these?" he half asked as he pulled his sword and shield out, fumbling with them, in his rush to pull them out they got caught on his belt and he tripped himself, falling towards Ruby before Shiro grabbed his top by the back and threw him backwards.

Trying to hide his embarrassment he rose back up.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked ignoring what just happened.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." he said wanting to show off his weapon, not for the girl oddly enough, but to the entirely too amused guy.

"But... wouldn't it weight the same?" she asked, as he sulked.

"Yeah... it does..." he said as she giggled.

"What about you Shiro?" she asked as they both turned to him.

"I have Pandora's Box." I said holding up his briefcase.

"Isn't that just to carry your luggage?" he asked, hoping to one up the confident teen. Shiro just laughed and span the briefcase around, as it opened and transformed into a massive three sided blade thing.

"Whoa! How did it? Is that a giant Shuriken?! How did you get it so small?" Ruby said with stars in her eyes, before he span it again, as it turned into... a giant three barrelled rocket launcher... what the hell was with these people?!

"Pandora's Box has 666 different forms, from a shuriken, to a rocket launcher, or even..." he said spinning it again as it turned into a.., vehicle like form, with over a dozen different barrels coming form it as he sat in it's drivers seat. "A assault vehicle!" he finished, making the bike like thing drive forwards before he turned it around and drove back, stopping just before he hit them. After that he turned it back into his tiny briefcase, fitting a vehicle bigger than he was into a case he carried in one hand.

"Can I try it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Ruby begged throwing her arms around his legs as she stared up at him in awe.

"No can do, Little Red. Maybe after we actually start Beacon if we are on the same team. But we have to get to initiation anyway." he said laughing. "See Jaune, the way to a woman's heart is through your Armoury, a tiny armoury like yours won't impress girls..." he said smirking at Jaune, making him blush at the innuendo that went over Ruby's head.

"Did you make Pandora's Box, Shiro?" Ruby asks getting of the floor, as she did Shiro put his arm back around her waist, pulling her close as she blushed, Jaune's eyes widened as Shiro's hand moved, slipping under Ruby's skirt, with her not even responding.

"I did, did you make your weapon?" he answered calmly, his hand still groping Ruby despite her lack of reaction, what kind of relationship did these two have?

"Of course, All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" she replied as Jaune decided that now wasn't the time to admit his was a hand me down.

"And here we are, the Main Hall." Shiro said as they reached their destination. As he did a hot blonde called Ruby, with Ruby saying goodbye as they left him alone with Shiro, who immediately wandered off himself.

"Hey Wait! Oh Great... where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl or another smug cool dude to talk to?" he said to himself as he turned around, accidentality knocking over a red head behind him,as they fell he felt something soft... looking down he saw his hand on her chest...

As he went to look up to apologize he say stars as she punched him in the face hard enough to send him flying for the second time today.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll cut off your hand." she said glaring at him as she got up and stormed away.

That was fair. Worst First Day Ever. Looking up he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen staring at him in disgust.

"Do you have any idea who you just molested, you idiotic brute?" she sneered at him. "Honestly, Beacon's standard's have dropped if a perverted fool like you can get in here." she said storming off before he could explain himself.

Welcome to Beacon, Jaune.

\- Shiro -

Ozpin's speech was boring. We are all getting ready for bed, as I head to the changing room I spot Blake.

"Meow." I saw as walk past her as she locks her eyes on me, giving her a mocking wave I head into the male changing rooms. Throwing on some shorts I stay shirtless as I leave, finding Blake staring at me as I do, I blow a kiss to her as she leaves quickly.

\- Blake -

She'd found a flaw in her disguise... she couldn't hide from other Faunus's, she'd been caught out almost immediately.

Still, she had to almost admire the confidence he had, with his ears on display for everyone... amongst over things, as he walked around in some shorts and nothing else. Honestly it was what made her decide to not confront him now, she'd ask him to keep her race a secret when he had more clothes on, his scent was strong, and it was messing with her head.

The Animalistic Pheromones he was giving off where insane, and if she approached him now she might just do something she'd regret.

Maybe he was in heat? Or worse, maybe she was going into heat... which would be the worst timing for a hot shirtless wolf to be around her, hiding her face behind her book she peaked over to see him give her a teasing wave as he caught her looking at him. She felt her face heat up as he did, and heard him let out a small laugh.

Her vision of him and his perfectly chiselled chest was blocked as a pair of girls approached her, honestly she was thankful for the distraction. If they hadn't she'd have gone over there, and she wasn't sure what would happen if she did.

\- Shiro -

Blake's fun, I might make a new form for when I blackmail her, I can be her trusted lover, and her evil blackmailer all at once. But Ruby and Yang are with her now so I'll just wait till it's lights out to pick someone for some fun.

"Hey Shiro!" Jaune says sitting down on the bed next to mine, I look over his onesie and laugh.

"So, you've decided that you know you're lame and you've decided to stick with it?" I ask sarcastically as I look at the abomination he's wearing.

"Hey, don't diss the onesie, I like it." he says laughing it off.

"Sure, but the girls won't." I say back, you know I think I actually kinda like Jaune, he seems like he could be a bro.

"You'd know about that huh? First Ruby, now that black haired girl? Besides my little sister's made it for me, I promised I'd wear it." he said easily.

"You missed one, it's Ruby, Yang, that's the blonde one, and now the black haired one. On a related note, you have any sister's our age or older?" I ask grinning at him as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, and you aren't meeting them. That wouldn't end well for any one. And really, the blonde as well? Ever heard of monogamy?" he asks.

"Nope, what's that, can you it eat?" I respond getting a laugh.

We talk until lights out, mostly just mocking each other, he's actually a decently nice guy, I'm still taking Pyrrha and Weiss though.

After lights go out he starts snoring almost immediately, but I lay in my bed, waiting for everyone to fall to sleep for me to act.

"I know you're awake, can we talk?" Blake whispers, actually managing to sneak up on me, admittedly because I wasn't paying attention.

"Sure, what's new Pussy Cat?" I ask quietly back as she rolls her eyes.

"Look, just come with me..." she says leading me off to a quiet corner of the room. "I need you to keep quiet about my ears... Please." she says blushing slightly at our closeness.

"Why? You have some cute kitty ears, why hide them?" I ask taking her bow off her head as she half-heartedly glares at me.

"Not everyone is as confident as you, I don't want to be seen as just a Faunus..." she says quietly looking away from me.

"Sounds weird to me, but sure, it's no problem for me to keep quiet, it's really not my business anyway." I say getting a small smile from her. "But..."

"..but what?" she asks hesitantly, her smile dropping as her eyes widen.

"You were totally checking me out earlier... did you enjoy the view?" I ask smirking at her as she blushes, and lightly hits my chest. "Hey, if you wanted a feel you could have just asked..."

"Oh, shut up, take it back you're cocky not confident." she says as she smiles, she hasn't moved her hand from my chest yet...

"You know you love it..." I say leaning in so our faces are inches apart. She goes bright red as she jumps back.

"Way too cocky... I'm Blake, by the way..." she says.

"And I am the amazing Shiro Pendragon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"...the amazing? Whatever, I'm going to bed... and thanks." she says quietly as she puts her bow back on and leaves, still smiling.

This is hilarious, yeah I am definitely using a different face when I blackmail her, maybe she'll even come to me for help.

\- Blake -

He was entirely too cocky, and arrogant, and... right. She did enjoy the view, and it was even better up close. She didn't come to Beacon to date, she'd never really cared about it at all. But surely it wouldn't be bad to... blushing again she shook her head hiding in her sleeping bag as she groaned quietly. She wasn't in heat, but she was fucked if she ever did go in heat around him, probably physically and metaphorically.

But more importantly she recognised his name, the Faunus who beat the Dragon Grimm that attacked Kuo Kuana...she almost gave up her plans for Beacon and ran home when she saw the news, but thankfully her father had been the one to give a statement after the attack, and in the picture she could see her mother as well. She owed him, for a lot more than just keeping her secrets.

But she'd also had a thought, her family was well known, and her leaving her family to stay with the white fang was also pretty well known... it was a big thing at the time the former leader's daughter staying a member even after her father left, a mistake now that she looked back on it, but she was young, and optimistic.

Which raised the question... did he know? Or worse, was he a member of the White Fang himself?

In the video she saw the White Fang there, and High Leader Sienna was near Shiro, if he was a member what was he doing here? She needed to find out if he was, and what his intentions were...

Of course she could just be jumping at shadows... but she wasn't feeling so optimistic any more."

\- Shiro -

Waiting some more while I make sure Blake goes to sleep I look over my potential prey.

Moving slowly towards the girl I've chosen (while messing with the cameras I know are watching, sorry Ozpin but you can't watch).

**\- Lemon Starts – (Sleeping)**

Undoing Yang's sleeping bag, I pull her orange tank top up and grope her chest for a while, she's a heavy sleeper apparently since she barely even twitched as I started playing with her fun bags, her nipples harden as I run my fingers around them, pulling my dick out I move, pressing it against her pouty lips as I use my finger to force it open, as my finger goes into her mouth her tongue licks it... what is she dreaming about?

\- Yang -

"Keep sucking, Slave." her master orders, holding her leash tightly as forces her to take his magnificent shaft deeper into her mouth. As she worshipped his hard dick he stroked her hair, smiling down at her. "This is what you were born for Slave, to serve me. Isn't that right?" he asks as she pulls back, running er tongue along his shaft as she looked up at him in awe.

"Of course, Lord Shiro. I live for your pleasure..." she said rubbing her face against his leg.

"And you aren't the only one, Come In Pet." he orders turning to his bedroom door, as it opened, on her knees as naked as Slave was Ruby crawled in, no here name was Pet now she had to remember that, before she kneeled next to Slave, also staring up at her... their master.

"Now, it's time for you slutty sisters to get to work."

"Only slutty for you master." her sister moaned out as she started, taking the tip of his shaft into her mouth happily as she moved her hands, groping slaves breasts while she pleasured him. Slave joined in, taking his hefty cum-filled balls into her mouth happily as she wrapped her arm around her former sister, groping the younger girls breasts as well.

This was fine, they were just fellow slaves after all.

\- Shiro -

She might actually be better at this in her sleep that she is awake, I can't go as deep but her tongue is hard at work, practically writhing against my shaft as I thrust into her warm mouth, my hand groping her tits as I do. After a few more minutes of this I pull back, enjoying the way her head tried to follow, leaning towards my dick as I pulled out.

Moving again, I pull her shorts and panties down, climbing on top of her as I rub my lubricated shaft against her wet slit, pressing forwards I sink into her hot tight pussy, and she finally wakes, her eyes widening as she sees me on top of her.

"Mas-Shiro?! What are you doing?!" she whispers as she looks at Ruby sleeping next to her.

"Fucking you, why?" I ask as I bottom out inside her, taking her virginity and getting a moan which she muffles with her mouth.

"I- but- just be gentle, I don't want Ruby waking up..." she says spreading her legs as she does.

"Will do." I say as I start thrusting into her as she muffles her moans before she lets out a loud one, making Ruby stir. She quickly grabs her sleeping bag and throws it over us, it barely fitting as she holds me against her. Smirking I start tweaking her nipples as I keep fucking her.

"Y-Yang? Did you say something?" I hear Ruby ask tiredly.

"N-Noo, I just had a bad dream that's all, s-sorry for waking you..." Yang says holding in her moans as I penetrate her.

"Ok, do you want to cuddle?" she asks cutely.

"N-no thanks, just go back to sleep..." Yang says, I hear a mumbled reply from Ruby before she goes silent again.

After a while Yang moves the sleeping bag back off us.

"That was stupidly risky." she says staring at me with something in her eyes that definitely isn't anger.

"...did you get excited? Seriously? A submissive masochist... who's also a exhibitionist? I think you might be my favourite girl." I say as I speed up, getting a half assed glare from her.

\- Yang -

Damn it, he was right, she really did get excited from the risk... and the pulse of pleasure she got from him calling her his favourite disturbed her.

He took her virginity, against her will and she was loving every minute of it. What the hell was wrong with her? She was having trouble stopping her moans, her hand wasn't cutting it any more.

"Get off me a minute, I need to change positions..." she said quietly, he smirked and moved back, as she turned over, sticking her ass in the air as she pushed her face into her pillow, immediately she felt him push back into her shamefully drenched pussy, as she pushed her ass back against him.

She was a complete degenerate, maybe she was even a bigger pervert than him. As she felt him take her right there in a room full of people she came, her pussy clenching down on his hard dick as it penetrated her, exploring her previously untouched depths. She desperately held in her scream of pleasure. A part of her hoped someone would wake up, seeing her being fucked face down ass up.

As she did a thought occurred, what happened when he came? Would he fill her womb? Breed her like the slutty sub she is? She couldn't risk it, not matter how much the thought pleased her, her long awoken maternal instincts from looking after Ruby hoping her would.

"Please... pull out when you're... finished. I'll swallow it instead." she begged quietly.

"Sure, will do." he replied quietly, sending a wave of disappointment through her.

He continued in silence, she lost track of how long he spent taking her right next to her little sister, eventually he stopped, pulling out of her as she whined in disappointment at the empty feeling.

"Get sucking." he ordered as she turned around, he was stood up, so she kneeled, taking his shaft into her mouth, anyone could wake up and see what they were doing...

It didn't take long for her to bring him to his climax, the delicious cum spilling into her mouth as she obediently swallowed, his hand holding her hair, she should hate him touching her long hair, but with him it just felt... right. As he finished cumming he pulled back, pulling his shorts back up.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

"Good Girl. We'll play more another time." he said stroking her hair as she smiled slightly, before she squashed her smile, into a mask of indifference, ignoring the anticipation inside her.

"Not like I have a choice." she said unconvincingly as he laughed quietly heading back to his bed.

\- Jaune -

Keep your head under your pillow, you didn't see anything, you certainly didn't watch anything.

As Shiro returned to his bed, Jaune hid in his sleeping bag.

Why did he try checking where Shiro had gone? How was he going to look him, or Yang in the eyes tomorrow?

**\- Bonus Scene – Raven -**

She had a considerable problem, when she spied on her daughter, only to see her being blackmailed into deviant sex acts, she ad to restrain herself from rushing there and killing the boy and the twins, but she held her calm, especially as she saw that Yang was... enjoying herself.

But she still planned on killing the foolish brat who took advantage of her daughter, it should have been simple, she waited in her Raven form for him to come back downstairs and when he did she flew behind him and impaled him, that should have been the end of it.

Only he wasn't human, or Faunus, and now she's gained the attention of a powerful being, she wasn't sure she believed that he was a real god, but he was certainly insanely powerful, he shrugged off a blade to the chest, and her maiden powers with ease, mocking her as she tried. He even took away her teleportation and now he was going for Yang, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. That was ignoring his casual claim that he'd fuck her, it was said with such certainty that she couldn't doubt it. He'd come for her, and she'd have no choice but to obey, if she wanted her tribe to survive.

She knew she wasn't the strongest, but she always gave Salem that title, the unbeatable Evil. Only now Salem was also being targetted, with a bored being planning on enslaving her, to satiate his lusts, if she wasn't going to be joining her she'd find it funny.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad... if she could prove her worth to the being then her clan would survive, maybe even thrive as the world fell to the bored being, she was sure he'd succeed, that this world would fall under his control, unless he decided to destroy it of course.

Perhaps then, that was her best bet, to serve under him, and hope to convince him not to simply slaughter everything.

It hurt her pride, but she was sure she couldn't beat him, but if she helped him, then perhaps she would survive. This could be the best bet at saving the world from Salem, to allow it to fall to another. She just had to prove herself worth keeping alive first.

The Branwen tribe would survive, no matter what she had to sacrifice to ensure it.

**\- Meanwhile in Nazarick – Family Reunion – (Blackmail, NonCon, Incest, Naive, Reluctant, Loli)**

"Who are you?! Where am I?" Arche shouted as I walked into her cell, she's holding her staff in front of her but she can't use magic in her. As I enter two girls run past me, leaping at Arche as they cry.

"Ureirika, Kuuderika?! What are you both doing here?!" Arche asks shocked to see her sisters here. She hugs them both before she glares at me, pulling them both behind her. "Let them go you bastard! What have they done to you?" she asks angrily.

"Nothing, but I paid good money for you three, so I certainly won't be just letting you go." I say calmly as I approach her, she pales at my words.

"Paid? Wait.. no they wouldn't..." she says trailing off.

"Your parents were in a lot of debt, they made an offer, I accepted." I lie, I didn't pay for anything but I'm not telling them that.

"You... they... what do you want..." she asks hesitantly, she must have a low opinion of her parents to believe me so easily.

"I wanted some new toys, that's all." I respond placing my hand on her chest, groping her small breasts as she flinches.

"I... just leave them alone and you can do what you want to me..." she says as tears start to form.

"I can do whatever I want to you either way. Lose the robes and get on the bed, I want them to watch me take you." I say coldly. As she goes to argue I let out my magic as she falls back in terror, creating a small fireball over my finger I turn to one of the sisters as Arche quickly cries out.

"Wait! Please Wait" she says as she practically rips her outfit off, I dismiss the fireball as she finishes pulling her underwear off, and lays on the bed closing her eyes.

"Girls, I want you to lay next to your sister, that's ok isn't it Arche?" I ask, as I approach the sister's as they shy away, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Y-yes, come lay next to me..." she says, stuttering as she does. With their big sister agreeing they quickly jump onto the bed, snuggling against Arche as she holds in a sob, they each have modest sleepwear, a long nightie that reaches down past their knees. One's is blue, the over red. Hell if I know which girl is which. Stripping myself I climb onto the bed, getting on top of Arche as she keeps her eyes shut.

Lining myself up with her dry cunt, I thrust forwards, tearing through her hymen with ease, she lets out a gasp as her tears start to fall but she keeps her eyes closed, her sisters have no idea what's going on but they just watch in confusion as I start to pound their beloved big sister into the bed. As one of them notices her sisters tears they jump up, hitting my ineffectively on the chest as she pounds her little fists against me.

"Stop it! You're hurting Onee-sama!" she cries out as she attempts to stop me, for some reason a child's punches aren't very effective against a god.

"Ureirika! Stop it, it's fine. I'm fine!" Arche says panicking as I turn my attention to the girl. As she listens to her sister, I wrap an arm around her pulling her closer to me as my hand gropes her flat ass over her sleepwear.

"This is just an adult game we are playing, she's fine. Aren't you Arche?" I ask sarcastically as I grin at Arche who flinches.

"Yes, it's just a game." she says smiling a unconvincing smile at her sister.

"See, now lay back down and keep watching." I say letting her go as she lays back down, frowning.

Placing a hand on either side of Arches head I start thrusting harder, she flinches from the rough treatment, but keeps her smile as she whispers to her sisters, constantly trying to keep them calm even as my thick shaft reshapes her formerly virgin pussy. I lean down and capture her lips with mine, she obediently opens her mouth and accepts my tongue into her mouth without resistance.

"Why are you doing that? I've seen mother and father do that... and father and one of the maids..." Kuuderika asks getting up and kneeling on the bed as she looks at us making out curiously. Pulling back I smirk down at Arche.

"Why don't you explain this one..." I say amused.

"I-It's just someth-thing that grown ups do sometimes, that's all..." she says as I fuck her.

"Does it feel good? Is that why you do it?" she asks far more curious than her twin who's laid there silently since I let her go.

"I- Yes, it does." she says quickly as I smirk at her.

"Do you want to try it?" I ask the twin as Arche's eyes widen, she stays silent as I place a hand on her throat, speeding up. Kuuderika thinks about it for a moment before she nods blushing. I use my free hand to grip her chin, moving her head up as I take her lips with my own, my tongue forces it's way into her mouth as she closes her eyes bright red. After a moment I slide my hand down, pulling her nightie up and moving my hand beneath it as I grope her panty clad ass. As I do I keep multi-tasking, fucking Arche's tight pussy, my shaft penetrating her womb with each thrust, she's completely dry, and this must be painful but she's putting on a good face to keep her sisters from doing anything reckless. While my tongue dominates Kuuderika's I channel touch of pleasure into my tongue and hand, sending waves of pleasure through her.

Breaking the kiss with the bright red girl I focus on Arche again, her slit is extremely tight, and I won't last much longer like this, thrusting harder again, making the bed shake as I do, before long I sheathe myself fully in her hot cunt, releasing my load with a grunt as I stop moving. After a moment I pull back, smirking at the seed leaking from Arche's stretched pussy.

As I kneel I grin.

"Kuuderika, come here a minute." I say as she moves next to me looking up curiously at me. "Can you see that white stuff? That means that the games over, but it'll be bad for your sister if it stays there so you need to clean it up, all you have to do is lick it up, it doesn't taste bad..." I say grinning at Arche, as she goes to argue I coat the hand just behind Kuuderika with death magic, giving it an eerie glow making her go silent. Kuuderika hesitates before she leans down, lapping at Arche's pussy as she cleans up the cum leaking from her.

"Ureirika, come do the same to me." I say sitting down as Ureirika flinches not moving. I give Arche a look as she lets out a quiet sob.

"Go on Ureirika, it'll be ok." she says encouraging her sister who gives her a look before she slowly moves forwards, lowering her mouth to my still hard shaft, reluctantly she sticks her tongue out and runs it up my dick, frowning cutely as she does, it takes her a while but she starts to lick along the shaft quickly gathering the cum still on my dick.

"Take the tip into your mouth, make sure you get it all." I say gripping her hair and making her obey. Her glare is quite entertaining considering the ridiculous power difference between us, but she still obeys, moving her tongue around the tip of my dick as it rests in her mouth.

"...I got it all" she says quietly as she pulls back, looking down it would appear she is right.

Kuuderika moves back as well, showing that she has finished getting all the cum from her sister's pussy, her cheeks are full as she holds it in her mouth.

"Swallow it, Kuuderika." I say stroking her hair lightly as she does.

"Well then, time for round two! Get on your hands and knees Arche." I order smirking at the three.

**Authors Note : 6 for 6**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, surprise it's not mine (Except Shiro I guess? Frankly someone else can have him)**

Chapter 24 : School Days

Waking up I ignore Jaune trying not to make eye contact with me as I stretch, wonder if he enjoyed the show? I'm a wolf, I have really good night vision, I can spot someone watching me get laid.

Time to get ready for the new day, grab my gear and go kill some Grimm.

And maybe some people, I haven't decided yet, either way I intend to have some fun.

**\- Jaune -**

Just act natural, don't let on that you saw last night, it wasn't any of your business anyway...

Running away from the smirking wolf he got changed and headed to the lockers, walking past the blonde he was with Shiro last night, fortunately she ignored him talking with Ruby instead, it was dark enough that he couldn't see the details, but he could easily tell what they were doing.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on?" the beautiful white haired girl asked the red headed one. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." she continued... well known? Should he know the red head?

"No." she replied coldly as she gathered her things, he flinched at the scary tone she had but the white haired girl didn't seem to catch on. "I don't care."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could be on a team together." the snow angel continued not seeing the growing anger on the red heads face.

"Oh yes... that sounds just... wonderful." she said sarcastically.

"Great!" Snow Angel said , maybe she wasn't very smart? Maybe he sound try and introduce himself?

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." he said suavely, Shiro liked boasting, and he was apparently insanely popular with the ladies, so this should work right?

"You again?" Snow Angel said coldly.

"Oh great, you." Red Head said with a glare.

"So, Snow Angel, been hearing rumours about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" he asked with a confident grin.

"You guys know that you don't get to pick right?" Shiro said with a laugh as he walked up to them. "Hey Pyrrha, did you miss me?" he asked the red head as she glared at him.

"And who are yo... wait I know you! You're the one who drove that massive Grimm away on the video! Shiro Pendragon right? My name is Weiss Schnee it's a pleasure to meet you." Snow Angel said holding out her hand, Shiro did what?

"That's me, It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Schnee." he said taking her hand and kissing it lightly on the back getting a light blush form her, and a glare from Red Head, wonder how those two know each other.

Wait, Shiro's a playboy, he probably talked her into his bed then never called.

**\- Weiss -**

Normally she'd be at least a bit leery of a Faunus, but Shiro was incredibly strong, and surely if he was a part of the white fang he wouldn't be so blatant about his Faunus nature, no a infiltrator would try and disguise themselves as a human, hiding their nature from the world.

And he didn't seem to have a grudge against her family like most Faunus's, he was even polite and well mannered.

Her, The Invincible Girl, Shiro and one more and she'd have the perfect team, as long as the idiot with them wasn't the fourth.

Wait... what did he mean they didn't get to pick?

**\- Pyrrha -**

Don't stab him, don't stab him, don't stab him.

Maybe she should warn the Schnee? She might be trying to use her for her skills and reputation but she didn't deserve to fall into his hands like she did.

She just hoped she didn't end up on Shiro's team, he'd no doubt take her every night if they shared a room. If that happened she'd either try to kill him, which could be hard after seeing the video herself, his shadows seemed deadly and her Semblance would do nothing to it, or she'd try and kill herself to escape him, or worse, she might grow used to it, even accepting of it.

Like the blonde girl had done, she was so... obedient last night, doing what ever he wanted submissively, she must have been trained, and Shiro would no doubt try training her.

"May I ask how you two know each other?" Weiss asked curiously looking between her and Shiro who smirked.

"We spent some time together a while back, didn't we Pyrrha? I think we got pretty close." he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she put on a fake smile.

"Something like that." she said trying not to stab him. Got close? Physically they couldn't have been closer.

**\- Jaune -**

Yeah he definitely never called her.

And damn it, he was sure he could make a good impression on the Snow Angel, and then Mr Steal Your (Potential) Girl showed up.

"So Shiro, you want a spot on Team Jaune? Spots are filling quick but I think I could fit you in..." he said as Shiro laughed. Before he could respond a voice called out from the intercom.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Looks like it's time, this is where the fun begins!" Shiro said heading off as Weiss followed him, Pyrrha doing the same after a light glare at him.

She was absolutely still mad about that...

Which was fair, if he was honest. If he was a girl and someone accidentality molested him he'd be angry as well.

**\- Later -**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin started as they all lined up. He was stood next to a calm Shiro who was playing on his scroll.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." the scary professor said, wait was she glaring at Shiro?... what had he done?

No wait, don't tell him, it was better that he didn't know.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued as he heard Ruby groan out in disbelief, she really wasn't a... people person. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's despair filled shout made him feel a bit better about his own... less then amazing start.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said seriously as he gulped. He should find a partner immediately, safety in numbers right? Maybe Shiro? Sure he was a bit of an ass, but he was a strong, funny ass, the only problem was he'd no doubt try and sleep with any female teammates, and that could be a problem, the last thing a team needed was one or two scorned girls on it.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said.

Looking around he saw everyone getting ready, except Shiro who seemed entirely calm, as the board launched him into the air, flinging him at the forest, as he watched Shiro just stopped, in mid air before he set off flying towards the forest with a slight glowing Aura.

He was good with girls, strong, good looking, and he could fly? The world wasn't fair...

Wait how was he going to land? He couldn't fly...

As he turned his attention back to Ozpin seeing him staring at the flying Shiro he went to ask how he was supposed to land, only for this board to catapult him into the sky, letting out a terrified scream he flailed through the air rapidly, before he started his uncontrolled descent to the forest, with no way to slow himself.

He felt himself fly through the trees as the branches hit him in the face, before he collided with a tree brutally, feeling his body bend unnaturally as he fell to the ground.

Looking down he could see blood pouring from a large wound, a sharp branch sticking through his body, as he went to call for help he coughed up blood.

No one told him Hunter's Schools were this dangerous...

Wait, yes they had, his parents and sisters had warned him over and over again that being a hunter was dangerous deadly work... and he didn't listen.

But... he didn't want to die like this, if he died saving someone then it'd be different, but dying because he didn't know how to land properly is just humiliating...

"**DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?" **A voice boomed through his head. Of course he wanted to live, but that wasn't looking very likely was it?

"**WHAT WOULD YOU GIVE TO HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE?" **It asked, his head felt like it was going to burst from the impossibly loud voice.

What would he give? Anything, he'd give anything to try again.

As he thought that his vision faded to black. And his pain vanished.

"**OFFERING... ACCEPTED." **

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin started as they all lined up.

What? As he opened his eyes looking around in shock he felt a burning feeling on his chest, as he looked down he noticed a far more major problem, the two large lumps that had grown on his chest. His long hair covered his vision... his hair wasn't that long...

Turning to Shiro who was playing on his scroll he tried to get his attention.

"Huh? What's up Joan?" he asked looking at her as he put his scroll away.

Joan? What... looking around no one was acting like this was anything weird.

"Joan Arc! Do pay attention while the headmaster is taking." the scary lady shouted slapping her riding crop against her hand as she glared at him... her?

As the speech continued he... she freaked out, they were going to catapult her again soon, and then she'd die again. Should she jump off the board, run home? As she thought that her chest burned, a searing pain shot through her as she flinched before fading. Whatever brought her back, and made her a her, didn't want her leaving, she could tell that.

"Shiro! I don't know how too land! What do I do?" she asked risking the scary ladies anger.

"Seriously? Don't worry your pretty little ass, I'll save you." he said laughing at her... pretty little ass?

Oh No.

As she went to respond Shiro was launched into the air with a loud laugh, and then she was as well, as she flailed again she flew through the air, Shiro nowhere in sight as she approached the ground rapidly.

Just as she was about to hit the tree a shadow appeared on it, as she flew into it, seeing only darkness, before something threw her back out as she landed at someone's feet.

"Are you ok?" Red Head asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine... look I'm really sorry about.." she started as she saw the shadows disappear, sending a silent thanks to Shiro who must have made it. As she tried to fix things with... Pyrrha? She interrupted.

"I've already told you, it's fine, accidents happen, you don't need to keep apologizing she said with a laugh as she helped her up. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you Partner."

"My name is Jane Arc?" she half asked. "Short Sweet, Rolls of the tongue, guys love it." she said before she froze... what did she just say?

**\- Shiro -**

That should be entertaining, as far as 'Jane' knows only she remembers her being a guy, me? I'm just her classmate and friend I don't know anything about genderbending deities.

As I wander through the forest I look at my new toy

**S&W M500 (MAG)**

**This was a normal powerful revolver before you boosted it.**

**Now the recoil could shatter a human's arm.**

My new baby, Pandora is great, but I wanted a simple normal weapon for quick kills that doesn't need me to use a overly complicated weapon, and a OP revolver with Infinite Ammo will do the job.

As an Ursa Major comes rushing towards me I blow a hole in it's head with my toy, taking a step back as the recoil forces me back, even with my strength lowered to 'hunter standard's' I'm still the strongest person in this school, I'd say I'm a bit stronger physically than Yang, while being faster than Ruby while she isn't using her semblance, it'd be boring if I used my full strength all the time, I could destroy this forest by stamping down at full power after all.

Even still the recoil is enough to send my arm back as the vibrations echo along my arm, if I was any weaker it'd break my arm each time I fired it.

And that's hilarious.

The Ursa drops dead immediately as I head towards the temple with a laugh, one-shotting every Grimm that comes my way with ease. I doesn't surprise me that I arrive there first as I grab a black king piece and pocket it as I wait for more people to show up.

**\- Ozpin -**

"The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jane girl is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?" Glynda said to him as he stared at the tablet showing a amused looking Shiro in the temple, playing with his insanely powerful revolver, spinning it around his finger as he threw it into the air, catching it again with his other finger.

"Oh, sorry Glynda, I used some chess pieces this time." he said not taking his eyes from the boy, who had pulled a second revolver out and was spinning and flipping them both with a laugh, a Beowulf rushed him but he caught his gun quickly, shooting it in the head without even looking in it's direction.

He could hear the gunshot from here, the loud banging that could be heard from all over the forest.

His revolver had room for 6 bullets, but he hadn't reloaded once, despite using it more than 30 times.

"What do you think off Mr Pendragon, Glynda?" he asked.

"He's rude, arrogant and a pervert." she answered immediately as he grinned, she still was upset over his comments about her weapon of choice, it was fun seeing her so worked up over something. "But he is also very talented, his abilities with his shadows are impressive, as shown by his saving of Miss Arc, he sent her through one shadow, and immediately afterwards she came out another at a completely different part of the forest." she said.

"And yet, he can fly with no signs of his shadows." he said thinking about the glowing aura around Shiro as he floated in the air. "He has magic, there can be no doubt about that now, now that I've been so close I can say that he has even more than me, or any maiden."

"..But how? The only magic users should be You, Salem, and the Maidens, and perhaps the Branwen Twins, so how did he acquire his powers?" she asked, asking the same question he had been asking himself.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." he answered looking back at the tablet and frowning, Shiro was juggling four revolvers now.

Where on Remnant was he hiding them?

**\- Shiro -**

Revolver Ocelot has nothing on me.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked as she and Blake approached me.

"Just Yanging around, killing some time, it's about time you got here, I've been waiting Xiao Long." I say back getting a laugh from her and a facepalm from Blake as I send three of my revolvers I made back into my inventory. "The relics are over there by the way."

"Nice, Blake we're taking the cute pony." Yang said as Blake sighed.

"Sure. So Shiro, where's your partner?" she asked me as she and Yang approached.

"Didn't find one, I did find a lot of Grimm though." I say shooting another Ursa as it tried ambushing me, I am well aware that the stupidly loud noises my gun makes is attracting Grimm, that just makes it better.

Blake and Yang both flinch at the sound, Blake covering her bow before she moves her hands away quickly, giving me a glare.

"That was you?! Could you have picked a louder gun?" she asks me with a half-hearted glare as I grin at her.

"Probably, but I couldn't find one." I say before a high-pitched scream reaches our ears.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang says as Blake stares at the sky in disbelief. "Blake did you hear that? Blake?"

"HEADS UP!" Ruby yells as she falls from the sky, I jump up, grabbing her and Joan as she flies towards us, and landing with them both under my arms.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks Yang.

"Hey Lil Red, Joan, how's your day been?" I ask as I put them both down.

"Weird." Joan replies getting up as Nora comes bursting into the area riding a Ursa as Ren follows behind her. While Ren tries to convince her not to ride Grimm she rushes forwards grabbing her relic.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" she sings happily with the white rook on her head.

"Very Weird." Joan corrects as we all stare.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks Yang again, deadpan.

As Yang goes to answer Pyrrha comes running towards us, a Deathstalker chasing behind her.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asks for the third time staring at Pyrrha dodging the attacks desperately as I aim my revolver and blow a hole in it's head. Who needs fancy weapons when you have overwhelming firepower?

"I can't take it any more! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang shouts her eyes glowing red as she looks at us all as we stare back at her, I take a moment to spank her for being rude as she yelps.

"Umm... Yang, Shiro?" Ruby says getting out attention, and pointing to Weiss still dangling off the talon of a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" she shouts down as Ruby flinches.

"..I said Jump?" she responds hesitantly. As Weiss starts to slip I aim at the Nevermore, killing it with a shot through the head, sorry guys, this is my game you don't get to play.

AS Weiss falls I fly up and catch her.

"Hey there, Going my Way?" I ask smirking at her as she blushes, while we float down she holds me tightly not looking down until we land, making her jump from my arms and brush herself off.

"I would have been fine, but I do appreciate your assistance." she says embarrassed.

The people who don't have a relic go an grab one, and we all just sort off stand around looking confused...

What now? I sort of ruined the big group fight with my big, long, hard... gun.

I guess we just go back? I kinda spoiled the big ending of this episode.

**\- Later -**

Yep, I killed all the Grimm so we just went back to the school. Wonder if this will change anything?

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin says as people applaud, don't get too attached to them, I'll probably be killing them soon enough.

"Jane Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR led by... Pyrrha Nikos!" Ozpin says getting my attention.

Huh, didn't see that coming.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. And Shiro Pendragon, you retrieved the black king piece, From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBYS. Led by... Shiro Pendragon!" Ozpin said as I turn my attention to him.

What?

Oh, right. Ruby didn't get to be all badass against the Nevermore so she's not done anything worth making her the leader, hence it was given to me, and we had a odd number so either he sends me home.

Which he won't do because I have magic and he knows it.

Or I get stuck on another team, where he can keep me close (and with the silver eyed warrior Ruby) so he can try and drag me into his little war with Salem.

He wants me around, but doesn't want to look like he is overly interested in me, since that would put my guard up (If I didn't have my OP meta knowledge of everything that has happened and will happen).

Afterwards we get assigned a room, and head off with Ruby happy that she's on a team with me and Yang, I can't blame her we are pretty cool.

As we get to the room and throw our stuff down Weiss turns to me.

"I can admit that you have the skills to be a leader, but I will say immediately that I do not think a boy should be sharing a room with four girls." she says crossing her arms as I smirk.

"This room is kinda small for five people isn't it? And there are only four beds..." Blake says hesitantly looking around the room.

"Shiro can sleep on the floor until he is given a bed then." Weiss says as she claims one of the beds.

"Yeah I'm going to go with... no. Watch this." I say using alter reality to make the left wall move further away as they all watch in shock, when I stop the room is almost twice as long, and then I use creation of all things to place a massive king sized bed and a wardrobe and set of drawers in the empty space, then I add a en suite, and a big curtain separating the two sides of the room, mine and theirs. "You non-leader peasants can have the single beds, I, your glorious leader will take my proper place in the king sized bed." I say laughing as I jump onto my new bed.

"Ho- Wha- What on earth did you just do?!" Weiss says recovering first as she stares in shock at my new addition to the room

"This is my semblance, I can alter reality on a whim, it's a pretty fun one." I say, I'm not even bothering to hide my magic in this world, just so I can fuck with Ozpin.

"Tha... that's not how semblances word at all! If that's your semblance then how were you flying?" Weiss asks quickly as she looks around my part of the room.

"Well I just altered myself so I could fly, why?" I ask with a grin as she stutters in confusion. "Anyway, you're problem with us sharing a room doesn't matter any more, if you want privacy you can just pull the curtain closed separating our sides, and I have my own bathroom over there." I say gesturing to the new door. As Weiss checks out my new bathroom, Ruby squeals rushing around the room.

"That's so cool! You just moved your hands and the room stretched! Then a bed appeared out of nowhere! Can you do it again?" she asked jumping onto my bed as she bounced on it before she laid down face first. "ITS SO SOFT!"

she shouts muffled as she pushes her face into my quilt.

"Of course it is, I am amazing, and only the best will do for me." I say as I put my things away, I didn't bring much because I can just create whatever I need.

"What else can you make?! Can you make weapons? Food?" She asks quickly as she appears in front of me.

"Yep, that's how I fit so much in Pandora, and how I made my Revolver's, want to see a magic trick?" I ask her getting a awe-filled nod in response as she stares up at me.

Showing her my empty hands I reach behind her ears with both hands, when I pull them back one has a giant cookie bigger than her face in it, and the other is holding a copy of Crescent Rose, only black instead of red. "Ta da!"

She snatches them cookie and the weapon looking at them in awe. Rushing back to her bed she places her weapon next to the one I made, comparing them as she scoffs the giant cookie down.

"That's... pretty amazing..." Blake says as she and Yang look at me..

"It is, praise me more please." as I say this Weiss rushed out, and then leaves the room briefly, looking at where the bathroom should technically be, if I worked on normal logic.

"You don't make sense!" she shouts as she approaches me.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked frowning at her.

"The new bathroom should be blocking the hallway, but it isn't, it doesn't appear in the hallway even though that's the wall it's attached to. And it is massive, it has a giant swimming pool sized bathtub. And a hot tub, and a sauna! Who has a hot tub in their Dorm bathroom!?" she asks as I laugh to myself while Blake and Yang look at each other before heading in themselves.

"I do, because I am amazing like that." I say happily. "Would you rather I put it back? Then all five of us can share that tiny bathroom with it's tiny shower instead?" I ask sarcastically as she blushes.

"I apologise I just... was caught off guard by your talents..." she says changing tact now that she's gathered herself, Blake walks out of the bathroom with a bemused expression. "See, it's strange right?" Weiss asks.

"It's that, Yang has jumped into the hot tub, so I wouldn't go in there anytime soon, she says she is using that one instead of the smaller one all the time..." Blake says calmly as she goes and sits back on her bed.

"But... she didn't have any swimwear with her..." Weiss says.

"I don't think she's wearing swimwear..." I say as I start getting changed into my sleepwear (a pair of shorts).

"That... Harlot! And why are you getting undressed in the open!" Weiss shouts.

"Why are you still in my side of the room? Shoo you pervert..." I tease, shirtless as I making as shooing motion with my hand as she blushes and walks away, taking a moment to pull the heavy curtain across blocking my view. Jokes on her, as I focus hard enough I see straight through the curtain as she gets changed, she keeps glancing at the curtain, but as she can't see me peeking she finishes undressing exposing her pale skin and small chest to my eyes.

She might be small in the chest, but she has a great ass. Not as good as Ruby's but still. Honestly Jiraya has a point, there's something special about peeking.

After she finishes changing I decide to go to sleep immediately, I'll let them drop their guards for now. Only Yang knows a bit off my true nature, and she's too submissive to do anything about it... as long as I don't push things with Ruby while she is around at least.

But that just means I should push Ruby when Yang is distracted, or better trained...

After an hour or so I feel someone shake me.

"Hey... are you awake?" Yang whispers, as I turn to her, smirking at her towel clad body.

"I'm feeling pretty awake right about now..." I say as I grab her and pull her into my bed with me on top of her as I tear her towel away with a grin.

**\- Next Morning -**

"Ruby, I have the ability to literally warp reality itself... I want you to think about what that means before you blow that whistle in my ear..." I mumble from my bed without looking up.

"hehe... sorry?" she says as I hear her run away. Moment's later I here a loud whistle and Weiss fall to the floor.

"Gooood morning team RWBYS!" she shouts excitedly jumping off Weiss's bed.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss asked from her position on the floor.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business!" Ruby said excited.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked pulling herself of the floor annoyed.

"Decorating!" Yang said holding a load of random junk, I guess she snuck out of my bed at some point, last I saw her she was passed out on top of me.

"What?"

"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding her suitcase up, making it burst open and spill all over the floor. "... and clean."

Weiss gave them an unamused look, yeah I'm not too happy about it either. I hate waking up. Ruby blows that damn whistle again right in Weiss's face as I consider punching her through a wall, I have really sensitive ears...

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby and their fearless leader Shiro have begun their first mission!" Ruby shouted excitedly. "Banzai!"

Yang and Blake join her in her shout as me and Weiss stare at them.

The girls all get to work decorating as I go back to bed, ignoring all attempts to pull me from it, if I want to decorate I'll just break reality again.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss pointed out as they stared at their side of the room, the beds piled up in the centre.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake admitted with a sigh.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." Yang continued.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby suggested excitedly as threw her hands in the air.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss commented.

"And super-awesome!" Yang said joining Ruby in her excitement with a fist pump... I'm stuck in a room with these four for a long time...

"It does seem efficient." Blake admitted.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss said worriedly, seeing the others getting into the idea.

"I think we just did." Ruby said happily as she prepared to make her safety hazard she called a bed.

"Or Alternatively... you could ask your leader who can literally warp reality to make the room bigger..." I say popping my head around the curtain with a sigh.

"...I'm going to be honest I forgot you were back there..." Yang says as they all freeze in place.

"Does that mean no bunk beds?" Ruby asks with a pout.

"No, it means safe, and not collapsing bunk beds, in a bigger room." I say warping the room to be about three times bigger, showing off I add a table with five chair (one a throne) in the now empty centre, and a pair of comfy couches in a spare corner, and a small kitchen area in the other corner.

The beds are actual proper secure bunk beds, double beds to be exact because why not?

The bathroom stays the same, cause fuck em, that's why.

I am the leader, I get the amazing bathroom. They can use it as long as they don't mind me spying on them. (I put a sign saying anyone who uses it is agreeing to be spied on, it's in very very small writing on the door frame.)

"You are all welcome, mere reality bound mortals." I say as I sit down on the couch, they look around in shock. "Seriously, did you four not see me do this exact thing last night?" I ask with a laugh.

I notice that it's almost time for classes as they all look around out new room in excitement. Making a hot chocolate (I made a coffee/hot chocolate maker, because when you can make anything for free, why wouldn't you?) from the kitchen I wait until just the right moment I get their attention.

"You all know classes start in a couple of minutes right?" I ask as they freeze, looking at me sat down in my sleep wear, sipping my drink, before they all rush off to class. The moment they leave I switch my clothes to my uniform and teleport to the hallway just outside class, walking in and taking my seat.

"Where are your teammate's Mr Pendragon?" Professor Port asks me as classes start.

"...they're coming. Girls take a long time to get ready." I say as they burst through the door.

"Welcome to the class girls, if you wouldn't mind taking your seats, so I can begin." Port says calmly.

"I am terribly sorry Professor, out team leader should be here any... Shiro?!" Weiss shouts as she she's me sat in the front.

"What took you guys so long?" I ask as they all stare at me.

"...I think I hate you. Just a little bit." Blake says as she sits down next to me.

"Now if you are all ready, I will begin." Port says casually. "Monsters! Deeeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" he continues.

This is really boring. Ruby's already fallen asleep, I make a illusion around myself to make it look like I am taking notes and pull out my scroll loading up a game, some Angry Birds copy, where you shoot bombs at Grimm.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses... Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" he continues as I pull my some headphones and put some music on, drowning him out.

As time passes I notice Weiss about to volunteer as I stand up first.

"I do, I am pretty amazing after all." I say smirking ignoring the angry looks from most of the class, primarily the trash background characters, people don't like a braggart after all, but it's too much fun for me to stop

"You're certainly confidant, but let's find out if it's earned!" Port says with a laugh. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

As I walk down to him he looks at me in confusion.

"Do you not want to change into your battle gear, and get your weapons first?" he asks hesitantly.

I smirk, and with a burst of power change my outfit to a copy of one of my favourite outfits in gaming... Dante's DMC4 costume, two of my Revolver's are in their holsters at my waist. I didn't bother with Pandora, it's a badass weapon it really is, but it's so complicated. Maybe I'll just give it to Ruby to play with. Instead I went for a far simpler weapon, Raiden's High-Frequency Blade. With is sheathed on my back.

Because if you can rip off cool outfits... why make your own? That's too much effort, and if Dante and Raiden have a problem they can discuss it with me in person.

"I'm good, thank." I say smirking at him.

"Goooo, Shiro!" Yang shouts to me.

"Fight well." Blake says waving a small flag with RWBYS written on it... where did she even get that?

"Yeah, Represent team RWBYS , Fearless leader" Ruby shouts. Smirking I blow them a kiss getting a blush from Ruby and a rolled eyes from Blake, Yang blows one back, Weiss just scoffs, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Focus, you shouldn't embarrass our team by losing because you were too busy show boating." she says with a light glare.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can't lose." I say back.

"Alllright! Let the match... begin!" Port says swinging his axe at the cage, revealing the angry Grimm inside as it charges at me, with me side stepping it at the last second.

"Aww, what's up Porky? You missed!" I mock as it turns around charging again, as it reaches me I kick it in the head sending it flying back, as it rises it glares at me, far more cautious this time.

"Come on, here boy!" I say patting my legs, I don't know if it understands me but it gets the message charging again enraged. As it is about to hit me a jump forwards, flipping as I land behind it, giving the class a bow, getting a cheer from Yang, Ruby, Nora and Joan.

Deciding that this is getting boring I wait until it charges again, and gesture upwards with my hand making my shadows rise up from it's own shadow impaling it dozens of times as they tear the Grimm apart immediately.

"Look upon perfection Mortals!" I say posing for the class as I see Cardin and his team of Goons who I never bothered learning the name off glaring at me.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port says clapping, I like him, even if I don't like his classes.

Walking back to my team I smirk at them.

"See Weiss, I don't lose." I say as she rolls her eyes.

"It was impressive, but you should have finished it far sooner, you are entirely to fond of showing off, it's unbecoming off a leader" she says as we leave the classroom.

"That's because I'm good enough to get away with it, I can think off two dozen ways to kill something so weak before it even managed to move towards me. Or do you think you could have done better?" I ask with a grin as she glares more.

"I could handled that Grimm of course, and far more efficiently that you did, so yes I do." she says confidently as she meets my eyes.

"Then maybe you should be leader instead off me... only Ozpin doesn't agree, hence why I have the job in the first place, the Greatest Huntsman looked at us, and decided I should be leader." I say with a grin as she glares harder.

"And yet you continue being immature despite your considerable power, which I will not deny, as our leader you represent our team, when you play around it makes us all looks bad, though at least you pay attention in class unlike some." she says glaring at Ruby who jumps at the sudden attention.

"Please, if anyone looks upon me and sees anything less than pure divinity then they are clearly blind and stupid." I say flexing , getting a laugh from Yang.

"And another thing, must you be so arrogant all the time? You already have a questionable reputation for arrogance, and you're non stop boasting and over the top decelerations are not helping the situation." she says turning back to me as I grin.

"Fine, I will allow any of you to take the position of leader from me, all you have to do is beat me in a fight, if any of you can do that I'll stop down as the leader of Team RWBYS, any takers?" I ask as Weiss flinches slightly.

"I'm good thanks..." Blake says with a slight smirk.

"I want to fight you, but I honestly don't care who is in charge." Yang says as I smirk at her.

"I thought you liked being told what to do?" I ask as she blushes hitting me on the arm. As Blake glances at us with a knowing look.

As we head to the next class Blake falls behind as I join her.

"You do know you aren't the only one with enhanced senses right? You and Yang?" she asked casually with a light blush.

"Aww, were you feeling left out? Want an invitation to join next time?" I ask with a grin as she looks away.

"I'll pass, thanks." she says with a blush.

I think I'm going to enjoy my time here, but first...

I have new orders for my little pet...

**\- Bonus Scene – The Ruin of Haven (Written by Zweig) -**

"Watch out!"

Arslan Atlan cursed as she jumped out of the way of a large blast of Fire which came from one of the Heads of the large Giant Dragon Grimm. Looking around for her fellow students she teared up as she saw nothing but devastation around them.

The City of Mistral was in ruins, everywhere dead and injured people scattered around and from many of her classmates was no trace. The only living persons with her were her Teammate Reese Chloris and a fellow student called Neptune Vasilias.

"GROAAAH!"

Arslan looked in fear and terror as the large Grimm let out a terrible scream but to her relief instead of attacking again it seemed to fly away from Mistral.

"Thank god, it is gone."

She looked at the pale faced Neptune who sank down and started sobbing in relief. Her eyes softened a bit but she firmed up quickly.

"Sadly we have no time for a break. We need to help find survivors in the city less they all die in the flames."

Reese and Neptune looked at her in shock before nodding slowly.

"No trace of Headmaster Lionheart or the other Teachers?"

"Unfortunately not. They must have been some of the first ones killed and were buried in the rubble.

Arslan looked depressed from her seat among the refuges of Mistral who were currently taking the thankfully still intact train towards Argus.

In total there were less than two-hundred people alive and only four students from Haven in total.

Arslan Atlan, Reese Chloris, Neptune Vasilias and his Teammate Scarlet David who had helped in evacuating the Civilians due to his pistol being pretty much useless against a Grimm of that size.

Both of their Teams had lost two members including the other Teams leader Sun Wukong. For now they had agreed to have Arslan take position of Team-leader while they waited for arrival in Argus. From there they would probably transfer together to one of the other Academies preferably Beacon or Shade.

"What a horrible day."

**\- Salem -**

She didn't expect this.

After he prevented Cinder from acquiring the Maiden's power she had labelled him a dangerous enemy...

Then he destroyed Haven in a single move, faster than she could have ever dreamed.

So he wasn't a friend of humanity? But even now he was playing human in Beacon, it wasn't hard to find him with his blatant use of magic, he wasn't even trying to hide.

Shiro Pendragon. That was the name the god used.

**TO BE FAIR, IT WAS MY NAME BEFORE I ASCENDED TO GODHOOD**

The voice boomed through her skull, making her clutch her head as she fell to the floor, she could feel her blood pour from her nose and ears as the divine presence tore her apart.

**Whoops. My Bad.**

He said again, quieter this time.

He ascended, he was a mortal who became a god... that was new.

Could she to reach that level?

**Sure, if you please me enough I might even ascend you myself. And by the way, I am definitely no friend of Mortals, I just... want to have fun, and they are entertaining. Keep up your games on your end, I want you to act as if you don't know I am in Beacon. Please me, and I will reward you...**

Act as if he wasn't there... that would mean sending Cinder to face him, without knowing about the God waiting for her...

Could she really sacrifice her queen on a hope of Godhood?

After a moment she paused...

Yes. Yes she could.

**\- Meanwhile in Nazarick – Punishment Time! -**

"So, what made you think that betraying me was even a slightly good idea?" I ask Pestonya as she kneels in front of me, shaking in fear.

"I... I have no excuse, Supreme One." she says, really what could she use as an excuse, she didn't want anything to happen to the people kidnapped by Demiurge, so she tried to save them. That's still a direct betrayal, since Demiurge was acting out my will.

"No. you clearly do not. Until I believe you have earned it back you are no longer a maid of Nazarick, only a slave, it is only my respect for your creator that you still live, do you understand?" I ask leaning back in my throne. I'm doing this in the throne room of Nazarick, with Albedo at my side as she glares at Pestonya in barely concealed hatred, her stomach has a noticeable bump on it, as my child grows inside her, she must be 3-4 months pregnant now, but all the time travel has fucked my perception of time.

"I do, my Lord. Thank you for your mercy." she says not looking up.

"As you are no longer a maid, you do not get to wear your maid uniform, remove it." I order as she striped, her eyes closed, she removed her clothes carefully and slowly, but I feel that she's doing that to protect the outfit more than her dignity.

Before long she is stood before me, completely bare as I glance over her naked body, her nipples and areola are black, as is her pussy lips oddly enough, that's new. I can see her tail poking out from between her legs as she stands with her hands behind her back. After a moment I create a collar and leash, and hand them to Albedo as she moves forwards, putting the collar around Pestonya's neck with a glare, the collar tighter than necessary. As she pulls her by the leash, handing it to me.

"Be thankful for our God's unlimited mercy traitor, I wanted to kill you and my sister slowly for betraying him." Albedo says angrily before I wave her off.

"Get on your hands and knees, walking on two legs is no longer allowed." I order as she drops to her knees. "And you are not permitted to talk until you have regained that right, you can only bark like the traitorous dog you are." I say, with her letting out a quiet 'woof' in response.

As I say this I get up, leading her to the doors, and through the hallways of Nazarick, ignoring the various whispering maids as I head to my room, my new pet dog following behind.

I'm not willing to kill any member of Nazarick, but humiliation I can do. She'll always be the traitor after this, her former subordinates looking down on her.

As we reach my room I lead her inside and close the door behind us.

"Get on the bed, slave." I order as she barks and climbs onto her bed, she's at least smart enough to know where this is going as she stays on her hands and knees, her ass and pussy swaying enticingly while her short tail wags, I strip and climb behind her lifting her tail as I thrust into her harshly tearing through her hymen in one violent plunge as she lets out a yelp, giving her no time to adjust I start railing into her, spanking her fur covered ass as I do, she's a traitor she doesn't deserve kindness from me.

So I don't give her any, pounding her as she barely manages to keep herself on her hands and knees, she takes her punishment without complaint, obediently holding herself up as I take her virgin pussy, I reach around harshly groping her large furry breasts as I twisting and pinching them savagely as she lets out pained yelps and moans.

With a yell I sheath myself fully inside her and cum, my seed filling her homunculus womb, before I pull back, smirking down at her.

"A good start, a few hundred more should earn you the right to speak again." I say as I ram my shaft inside her tight ass.

**Authors Note : Beacon is kind off a mad house, Shiro will fit right in.**

****The Badass fight scene where Ruby shows her stuff? Ruined by a asshole with a overpowered Revolver****

****After some thought I had Shiro be the fifth member (and team leader) of team RWBYS, i didn't want to add three OC's for him to have his own team or anything like that****

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 25 : Attention Seeker**

"Damn it!"

The soldiers of Atlas flinched back as General Ironwood slammed his fist on the table.

Since the destruction of Haven and the attack on Menagerie by the five-headed Dragon Grimm things had been extremely tense in Atlas. The few refugees which had arrived in Argus had been quickly helped back on their feet but as a whole the entire situation was catastrophic.

James Ironwood frowned as he fell back into his chair.

In the last few days he had been forced to deal with the other Councillors demanding from him to recall the patrol-ships so that Atlas would be protected as best as it could, which would have been the sensible thing to do if not for the fact that none of the other Kingdoms had kept standing Militaries. If the Atlas-fleet were to be recalled then the various cities where they had been stationed would be left weakened and defenceless.

For a man like Ironwood that was out of question.

Then there was that bastard Jacques Schnee who had been complaining to him about how he would lose money because of Mistrals destruction. The asshole didn´t even pretend to care about the nearly ten-thousand casualties.

Not to mention with Mistrals upper class and Councillors having all been killed the Kingdom as a whole basically didn´t exist any more and would likely fall apart unless something was done. He had already contacted Ozpin about the matter. (The person with the greatest influence still alive in the Kingdom of Mistral was fucking Cordovin and she was an Atlesian Officer.)

And finally there was the personal blow to Ironwood and his allies on Ozpins council, the death of Leonardo Lionheart a man who while not being Ironwoods most well liked acquaintance still had supported their cause for many years loyalty.

He sighed in depression. His original plan after the attack on Amber had been to arrive with a whole fleet to put pressure on the culprits along with strengthening the defences but now he would at best be able to get a single ship which he would need to use to ferry his students to Vale.

Ironwood really hoped that Ozpin had some sort of plan or solution to combat that horrid Grimm before another Kingdom fell. Still, of nothing else he would be able to get Penny a bit more used to people along with meeting that Faunus boy who saved Menagerie.

Shame that the boy didn't join Atlas Academy.

**\- Shiro -**

Combat training sounded fun, but this is kinda boring to be honest.

Watching Joan charge Cardin again, only to be easily dodged and batted across the arena by the mace was pretty funny though.

Turns out making Jaune into Joan didn't make him/her any better at fighting, she still sucks massively, like holy shit she's so bad at this... as she attacks again with a downward swing Cardin blocks it easily with the shaft of his mace, overpowering Joan even easier then in canon, Joan is faster, but weaker than Jaune from the slight body differences.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin taunts while he pushes Joan's blade back.

"Over my dead-" Joan says before Cardin interrupts, kneeing her in the stomach making her fall to the floor as Cardin goes to finish her off with a mace strike.

A buzzer interrupts them as the lights power off.

"Cardin, that's enough." Glynda the Good dominatrix says walking between them as Cardin scoffs walking away. "Students as you can see. Miss Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red, in a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Joan is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Miss Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura will help you top decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" she asks rhetorically. Technically I've been here for weeks, realistically I made a clone do all my work while I went and had an orgy with the girls back at the apartment, my clone just keeps to itself mostly, but it has been fucking Yang every night. I've not fought in classes yet, either in person or in clone form, I can't help but think that they're stopping me from fighting for some reason.

But then, Pyrrha hasn't either.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin mocks as he walks away.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practising! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda said getting Ruby and Yang all excited.

"Now, we have time for one last fight, Mr Pendragon can you come up to the ring." she said getting a surprised look from me, before I smirk and sink into my shadow, reappearing in hers as she rapidly turns around glaring at me lightly. She never did get over my comments about her weapon. Joan leaves the ring looking depressed as she frowns sadly."And Miss Nikos can you come up as well." she continues.

I'm not sure I like the look on Pyrrha's face right now. As she stands opposite me, her weapons ready I put my hands in my pockets getting a angry frown from her.

"Mr Pendragon, prepare your weapons." Glynda says as a look over at her with a grin, my shadows rising around me.

"I am prepared." I say calmly getting a sigh from her.

"We will be talking about your overconfidence in battle, Mr Pendragon. Very well, we shall begin." she said as the lights turned back on and she stepped away, as I turned to taunt Pyrrha I saw her lunge at my, her javelin heading for my head.

Just before it hit me, I slowed down time with my Time Manipulation, slowing her to a crawl as I calmly walk behind her and reset time, her Javelin going through the spot my head was moments ago as she immediately spins around, the blade headed for my throat before I do the same again moving backwards this time.

I think she's angry over something.

"Stay still!" she shouts, jumping back and turning her weapon into it's rifle form as she fires at me, the bullets being blocked by a rising shadow.

"If you insist, I won't move from this spot!" I say kindly as she charges me again, with her weapon in sword form this time. As she reaches me she leaps going for a overhead attack, I let her hit me, her blade digging into my aura just over my shoulder as I grin at her, my shadows rising up and binding her arms and legs as they rip her weapon from her hands tossing it away.

She's lifted into the air spread eagle as I smirk at her.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar..." I say as she struggles angrily. With a shrug I pull out my revolver and place it against her head giving her a mocking wave goodbye.

"Mr Pendragon, that's enough. The Winner is Shiro Pendragon." Glynda says knocking my weapon away with her crop.

"Fine Fine, She couldn't ever escape my shadows anyway, so much for the Invincible Girl." I say walking away.

"HOW!? I know I hit your Aura, how is it still full?" she asks as she is dropped to the ground, the Aura meter showing my bar still completely full.

"...I just didn't feel like losing Aura, that's all." I respond confusing her as I walk away. My Aura is taken from my MP, which is Infinite, so I can only lose Aura if I actually want to. The bell rings as I leave the stage, marking the end of my class.

As I walk back to my team Ruby hesitates before rushing me.

"Where is it?" she asks crossing her arms looking like an angry puppy.

"Where's what?" I ask frowning, I don't think I've stolen anything of hers? Maybe?

"Pandora! You know that really cool weapon you had, you haven't used it once!" she says seriously pouting at me, I just poke her in between her eyes making her go cross-eyed.

"Oh, that piece of junk? I got bored of it so I ditched it in our room, it's in my wardrobe." I say as I watch Pyrrha's team comfort her over her first loss, she seems shell shocked.

"B-Bored?! You said it could turn into hundreds of things! How do you get bored of something so cool?" she says, acting like I've just insulted her mother, shot her puppy and burnt down her house.

"Err... I get bored easily? So I made my Revolver instead, and when I get bored of this, I'll make a new weapon." I say as we all walk to the cafeteria, Yang winces as I do, shaking her head at me as Ruby stares at me in shock.

"You-You... YOU CAN'T JUST GET RID OFF THEM! Weapons are a part of us, you can't just throw them away when you're bored of them! You... you... MEANIE!" she shouts. Her lecture on weapons continues as a tune her out, heading to the cafeteria, our team sitting with Pyrrha's as she glares at me.

As I eat I tune out both Ruby's lecture and Nora's dream nonsense.

Getting bored of Ruby's non-stop ramblings I turn and kiss her on the cheek, making her freeze in place.

"You done?" I ask amused as she turns around and goes back to eating quietly. "So Joan, you doing okay?" I ask her as she plays with her food.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah! Why?" she asks with a fake smile.

"Cause you've been pouting and playing with your food this entire time." I say back with a grin.

"No, really I'm fine... seriously look!" she says giving me a thumbs up. As she does we hear Cardin's laughter as his team picks on Velvet...

"Hold that thought, there's a cute bunny in peril!" I say getting up as I hear Weiss let out a mournful 'Oh no'.

Seriously she has no faith, I can handle this without causing a scene.

As I approach Cardin grabs one of Velvets ears pulling on it as his team of unnamed goons laugh, I know the do have names but I can't be bothered to remember them.

"I told you it was real." he says before he turns to me. "Aww, what's up mutt, don't like it when animals get put in their place?" he asks mockingly as I stand in front of him.

"You have 3 seconds before I hurt you badly, run along now weakling, take goons #1, 2 and 3 with you." I say as he lets go of Velvet rising up and getting in my face.

"Or what mutt?" he asks trying to push me, not even making me budge.

"I'm thinking Humiliation, oh and some crippling wounds. 1." I respond happily.

"I'd like to see you try." he says throwing a punch that hits me in the jaw, failing to actually do anything as he grabs his hand in pain.

"2, 3. So you have chosen, Suffering." I say throwing a punch myself, striking him in the jaw as I feel in break under my fist, he's so weak. One of his teeth flies out of his mouth as he starts to fall, as he starts to drop I uppercut him, I think I just broke his jaw again, in another place, goon 1 attempts to rush me but I just lash out backhanding him away easily.

Grabbing Cardin by his armour and lifting him from the floor I go to start beating him, I think a few teeth should suffice as payment for existing in the same area as me.

"Wait! I'm ok... You don't have to do this..." Velvet says placing a hand on my arm as I let him fall to the floor.

"Here that weakling? She thinks I should spar you... So seeing that I am a kind and loving god, I'll let you beg her for her forgiveness." I say placing a foot on his chest as his armour starts to bend under the strain.

"Wait, please, I'm sorry, call him off." he says making me frown for a moment.

"Call me off? Like an attack dog? You really want me to beat you to death, huh?" I say amused as I put more weight down on him, the bent armour digging into his chest.

"No! I didn't mean... Please let me go!" he begs as I grin down at him before Velvet places a hand on my chest lightly.

"That's enough... please let him go..." she says quietly. After a moment of thought, I move away.

"Goon 2 and 3, get your idiot leader and teammate out of here, or I'll rip out your eyes and force you to eat them." I say smiling at them as they grab Cardin and Goon 1 and drag them away.

"Well that was fun... come on, you can come sit with us." I say throwing an arm around Velvet's shoulder and pulling her to our table as I sit back down.

"Guys this is... cute bunny girl, cute bunny girl, this is everyone." I say placing a hand on her head gently as she blushes brightly, making her sit down I sit next to her happily, I'm one step closer to getting my first cute bunny girl.

"V-velvet... My name is Velvet." she says as everyone introduces themselves.

"Oh, right I guess I should introduce myself as well." I say after swallowing the food in my mouth.

"No need, You're Shiro Pendragon, the Hero of Kuo Kuana... I have family there who sent me the video... you beat that massive Grimm back, the one that destroyed Mistral." she says quietly, causing Pyrrha to flinch, oh right, she's from Mistral... her team all look at her in worry.

"It's nice being famous. Yeah that's me, feel free to swoon." I say going back to my food.

"D-don't you think that was going too far?" she asks hesitantly as I look at her.

"Not particularly, I didn't even cripple him." I say calmly. "He's an idiot, and the only thing idiots understand is violence, so I just beat him into submission. It's fine, if he had a problem with it I'll just break some limbs next time,"

"Yeah! Break his legs!" Nora cheers as Ren sighs pulling her back into her seat.

**\- Blake -**

Using violence to get people to understand... that is entirely too familiar.

"You think violence is the only way?" she asks reluctantly, she really doesn't want him to really be a member of the White Fang, but it was looking more and more like her team leader might be an infiltrator.

"Nah, but it is the most entertaining way. Nothing like beating a moron to brighten my day..." he answered immediately with a smirk.

Or he could just really like fighting... she honestly had no idea which one it was.

**\- Shiro -**

"Kuro... I want to talk to you after classes today." Pyrrha says getting my attention as I raise an eyebrow.

"Are you that upset I kicked your ass? Don't take it personally I am just better than everyone else." I say with a grin.

"It's not that, and it's nothing to do with our... history but I need to speak with you." she says, I think she's telling the truth, I could look into her mind and find out what she wants but that would kill the fun, I'd rather not even know until I meet with her.

"Sure thing, I suppose I have time for you, be honoured." I say before another voice interrupts me.

"That will have to wait, Mr Pendragon. Professor Ozpin wishes to speak with you once classes end." Glynda says making everyone freeze.

"Hey Sexy, missed me already? But sure, why not, I guess I have time for the old man." I say as Velvet gets up as well approaching Glynda nervously.

"P-Professor! Shiro was just stopping them from bullying me, he shouldn't be punished too badly..." she says flinching as everyone's attention is turned to her.

"I am aware of the situation, but that is not what this is about. Be assured that if Mr Pendragon is punished it will be entirely due to his inability to not hit on his teacher." she says glaring lightly at me, it intensifying as I blow a kiss to her.

"O-oh... Right..." she says sitting back down with a blush.

"Though I would prefer if you would not beat your classmates out of combat class, I will let it go this time since you were protecting someone, which is the essence of being a Huntsman. But do not make a habit of it, unless you want to spend your time in detention." she says.

"Detention with you? Are you going to use your Riding Crop? I've already told you, if anyone's getting bent over and spanked it's going to be you, I'm just not the submissive type..." I say shrugging sadly as both teams stare at me in horror.

"I think it is very important that I never spend time alone with you, witnesses should prevent me from making any rash decisions... perhaps next time I have you in combat class you can duel me instead, in fact I think you will. I have a lot I'd like to teach you..." she says bending her Riding Crop as she glares down at me.

"Don't worry, being overcome by lust in the moment is normal around me, even if it's a rash decision I can assure you that you won't regret it..." I say flexing as she bring her Riding Crop down striking the table next to me. "Anyway, when I beat you I might teach you some things myself..." I say as she sighs heavily, before leaving without a word getting a laugh from me as I turn back to the staring classmates. "What?"

**\- Glynda - **

Don't kill him, Don't kill him. Do not kill your student...

She was going to crush him beneath her feet next class as she taught him his place beneath her... not sexually in the slightest.

Damn it why did he have to put the images in her head? He was unnaturally good looking, she was sure he had seduced countless women but she wasn't planning on becoming one of them, not matter how much his grin got to her.

Still his confidence was not unearned, a direct hit from the Invincible Girl couldn't even slightly weaken his Aura, it was confirmed now, he was a magic user, and he was using his magic blatantly and without a care, his new room that defied basic physics, the fact that he is often in two places at once, his weapons he makes out of nothing, and never needs to reload his weapons, despite them clearly only holding six shoots. With his seemingly unbeatable Aura and Magic, she could see how he would become so confident, he likely crushed everyone who ever challenged him, leading to his current attitude. He didn't care about who he offended because he thought he couldn't lose.

But his constant arrogance and unshakable confidence would hurt him one day, especially if Salem turned her attention to him, as she no doubt would, if she hadn't already, and as his teacher it was her job to change his outlook, no matter how hard that would be.

...Maybe she should discipline him with her Riding Crop, maybe then he'd be less disrespectful. Picturing putting the cocky first year in his place she blushed, her imagined scene changing to her bent over her desk, her skirt pulled up as he brought the crop down on her...

Damn that smug brat...

**\- Kuro -**

"Are you insane?!" Weiss asked me angrily after Glynda left us.

"Probably, but it's fine. I'm too talented for them to seriously punish me. They want strong hunters more than they care about my attitude. If they tried I'd just leave and go find something more interesting to do." I say casually.

Like Ozpin would risk letting a magic user out of his grip.

"...That's insane." she says frowning at me.

"I can literally warp reality on a whim, they can't risk losing me." I say confidently as she sighs.

"I highly doubt that, but I don't want to argue with you, I won't be able to convince you after all." she says as the bell rings signalling for us to set off for the next class.

"True, if there's one thing I'm sure of. It's myself." I say happily getting a quiet laugh from Yang and Blake. Ruby isn't talking to me, sadly.

"Ruby... are you pouting?" I ask as we walk to the next class, she ignores me looking at the wall with an adorable pout.

"Ruuuuby, are you ignoring me?" I ask moving in front of her as I walk backwards. She continues ignoring me, despite her glancing at me occasionally.

"Will you forgive me if I do this?" I say moving my hand behind my back before I bring it forwards holding another Giant Cookie, waving it in her face as her resolve wavers. "Come on... I'm sorry? Will you forgive me if I give you... two cookies?" I ask pulling the second one out and holding them both inches from her face.

Despite my advanced negotiation techniques she continues ignoring me, despite the slight amount of drool I can see leaking out of her mouth.

"Ugh, fine. You can have Pandora if you're so upset about it. Ok? Happy now?" I ask putting both cookies in one hand as I summon Pandora holding them both out.

"...really?" she asks quietly, turning to me finally looking sad, she really likes weapons too much.

"Sure, as long as you stop ignoring me." I respond as she takes the Briefcase from my hands gently, before she immediately brightens up spinning it around as it turns into a scythe...

How did she do that? Could it always do that?

"THANK YOU!" she shouts as she hugs the giant weapon turning it into different forms. "I'll take really good care of it, and keep it properly maintained and oiled, I promise." she says as I stare at her...

That weapons seriously confusing, it's why I stopped using it in the first place.

How is she doing all that?!

"Err, Sure? You do that... do you want these cookies or not?" I ask as she freezes, transforming it back into it's briefcase form as she snatches them both from my hands, devouring them. "...I'll take that as a yes Lil Red."

"Wait... you called me Ruby earlier!" she says as I stop... is that the first time I've actually called her by her real name?

"Nope, I don't think I did Lil Red." I say quickly rushing into the classroom before she can respond.

I don't want to ruin my teasing fun, she gets so pouty when I call her Lil Red, it's great.

Ignoring her attempts to get my attention I get in my seat, and focus very hard on the upcoming class...

Meaning I make an illusion and play on my scroll, cause trying to follow Oobleck's lectures is nigh-on impossible and I may very well kill him if I have to try.

Once the lecture starts Joan almost immediately falls to sleep, and really I can't blame her, at least Cardin isn't here this time due to the whole being broken jaw, and I think I broke a rib when I stepped on him?

You know... thinking about it, he got off lightly for hurting a cute bunny girl, it's time to change that...

**\- Cardin - **

All of his ribs were broken... every single one.

And the metal of his armour had been bent and broken so much that it dug into his chest, they would have to surgical remove the shards, all that from that guy just... stepping on him. His Jaw was fractured, literally in pieces, he lost four teeth from the punch and the uppercut.

Russel was unconscious, maybe even in a coma from how hard he was backhanded, he cracked his head as he fell.

Shiro was terrifyingly strong. And he would be getting away with it, he'd already been told that since he was bullying a student Shiro would get off with a warning...

A FUCKING WARNING? He'd be in hospital for who knows how long, and that was their excuse?

It was bullshit, that mutt was a fucking rabid animal, and they were just going to let him do what he wanted?

As he ranted in his mind, everything froze. He could see the clock on the wall, the second hand frozen, the nurse was still, having stopped mid-step.

"Hi." a mocking voice said from the side of his bed, as he turned his eyes widened seeing Shiro sitting cross legged on the chair next to him, as he tried to speak his body refused to obey him, as he too was frozen in place.

"Don't bother, I only left you unfroze so you'd turn around, everyone else isn't even aware, just me and you." he said mockingly as he reached forwards flicking him on the face repeatedly. "I didn't want to kill you in front of the others after all, they'd get traumatised. So Cardin... ready to suffer?" he asked happily as Cardin paled.

He wasn't serious was he? As he got out of his seat pulling a knife out he realised that yes, he absolutely was. T-this wasn't far! All he did was mess with some rabbit, why was this happening?

"Because she's cute, and bullying cute girls is punishable be death." he responded, Cardin froze, he hadn't said that out loud... "Mind Reading, nice trick isn't it? By the way... Fucking Rabid Animal?" he asked amused as he brought the knife closer and closer to his eye.

He didn't deserve this! He wouldn't bother any Faunus again, he just wanted to survive this.

"Oh? Fine, I'll give you a deal, I'll let you live, and in exchange I'll take something from you, but I won't tell you what it is until I take it." he said spinning the knife around casually.

Take Something?... surely it had to be better than his life right? Fine, he accepted, if it got him out of here alive...

As he thought that Shiro vanished, and time started moving again.

"Miss Winchester, are you alright? Your heart rate is unnaturally fast." the nurse said walking over, he couldn't tell on Shiro, there was no evidence and then he might come back...

"I'm fine." a high pitched voice said as he opened his mouth... wait what? As he looked around his long hair fell in his face, reaching up slowly he ran his fingers through the long hair, before freezing as his hand reached the top of his head, feeling the large ears protruding from the top of his head...

**\- Shiro -**

And another victim to the mysterious gender bending god. Carmine Winchester, the other bunny Faunus of Beacon...

She and Velvet were both being bullied by her mean racist teammates, before I came to the rescue, at least that's what everyone but me and Carmine remembers. Carmine is healed as well, she was just in the infirmary due to some damage to her ears.

This is pretty funny, now her and Joan are both guys stuck in girls bodies, with no way to convince anyone that they really are guys.

The class itself ends without any issues, Cardin isn't here to wake Joan up this time, and Pyrrha answers Oobleck's questions instead, letting the class pass without any problems, and since Carmine is in the Infirmary she won't be around to hear Joan admit she faked her way into Beacon, if that conversation even happens since Pyrrha is distracted, and waiting to meet with me once I get done with Ozpin.

As we head out of class I say goodbye to my team, I'll meet them in our room later, but I'm off to see with the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.

Humming to myself as I head to his office, as I get closer Glynda intercepts me.

"You're already on your way? Good, I was just coming to collect you. Follow me." she says turning around and walking away before I can answer, I think she might be a little upset with me... Oh well, I'll follow her ass anywhere.

She leads me to an elevator and we both go inside, as we ride up she turns to me.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this, but you must be on your best behaviour once we enter, that means no flirting and no insults." she says staring my down as I grin.

"We both know I can't do that."

"Do you have so little self-control?" she asks annoyed as she sighs.

"Shall I get it out of my system now?" I ask with a amused grin, she's pretty fun to mess with, I could just mindfuck her into my plaything, but she's still entertaining enough for me not to do so.

**\- Glynda -**

"Very well, if you agree to behave during the meeting I won't punish you for getting it out of your system." she said with a sigh, he was incredibly irritating but she didn't want him hitting on Winter, or picking a fight with General Ironwood, she could just tune him out for the ride up.

As she said that he smirked, before he quickly moved forwards placing his lips on hers as her eyes widened as she went to push him away his hand slipped under her skirt, squeezing her panty clad ass, as she froze his tongue pushed it's way into her mouth, his other hand pulled her skirt up, rubbing along the front of her panties, slowly stroking her covered mound.. Her hands came up to his chest but she couldn't push him away, her strength failing her. She was forced to suppress a moan as his skilled hands slipped under her underwear, his finger slipping inside her. She wasn't exactly... sexually experienced but she had masturbated before and it certainly didn't feel like this.

Her back was pushed against the side of the elevator as he plundered her mouth, another finger entering her as the hand on her ass moved around to her chest, she could feel her climax approaching quickly, as the third finger slid into her wet pussy her hands stopped pushing and gripped his jacket, as she moaned into his mouth, the strongest orgasm she'd ever felt washed over her.

"There, it's all out of my system now, I'll be on my best behaviour." he said moving back as she stared at him in shock, her legs shaking as she stepped forwards.

"Y-you... we will be discussing this later, Mr Pendragon..." she said sternly fixing her clothes. He couldn't be suspended or expelled, his magic made him too important to let him out into the world, but she would not be letting get away with molesting her so brutishly...

She could see where his arrogance with women came from though... she could still feel the aftershock of her orgasm rushing through her body.

He was unnaturally skilled.

**\- Shiro -**

Sex Magic OP, Please Nerf.

Seriously, a normal woman doesn't stand a chance against the Touch of Pleasure and Amplify Sensations. Plus Addictive Touch on the highest setting, she'll want more soon enough and her own touch will feel weak in comparison, now it's just a matter of playing the waiting game.

Following her into the office I look around seeing Ozpin sat behind his desk In his weird clockwork chair, this office is weird and I want to alter it but I promised to be on my best behaviour.

Which will be hard with the sexy officer Schnee here... I want her.

Oh and that General Woody is here as well, but he's no sexy soldier girl.

"Thank you for coming Mr Pendragon." Ozpin starts as enter. "Allow me to assure you are not in trouble. This is General Ironwood from Atlas, and Specialist Schnee." he says introducing me to them.

"A pleasure... So... what am I doing here then?" I ask actually curious.

"I've called you here to ask you what you know about the Grimm you drove off during the attack on Kuo Kuana. I'd like you to describe that fight, from your perspective, I've already spoken to Ghira about his side." he says, ah that's what this is about... taking a breath I snap my fingers making a comfy chair appear for me to sit in, since he didn't provide me with one. Sitting down I lean on the arm as I look at them.

"Sure... what do you want to know? I don't exactly know much myself, I was asleep when it attacked, the fighting woke me up." I say calmly.

"Start at the beginning, from when I woke you up." he says kindly sipping his drink.

"Sure, I woke up at the sound of it roaring, it sounded interesting so I got dressed and went to see what was happening, after I saw the five headed asshole, I decided to join in, using my shadows to try and bind it's heads together." I explain, trying to remember what I did next.

"You didn't take any weapons with you?" Ironwood asks suspiciously.

"I hadn't made Pandora yet, I only made that just before I came to Beacon, so I didn't have a weapon at the time." I bullshit, Caliburn or Excalibur Ruler would have been overkill for that thing, especially since I was commanding it.

"What is your semblance? You claim to control shadows, but you also seem to be able to physically create things, like your chair." he continues.

"My Semblance is Altering Reality. I just altered myself so I would have the ability to control shadows, I'm not creating anything, I just made reality alter so that it would exist." I brag, best power ever. "Anyway. Like I was saying I bound the heads together, while they were struggling I made a blade out of shadows and cut off the Ice using head. Unfortunately the Fire breathing head sent flames everywhere and the light weakened my shadows enough for them to break free, another head tried to snap at me, but I made another blade and cut that one off, no idea which element it used since I killed it before it could do anything, after that it flew off, and I kinda passed out, just a little bit." I 'admit'.

"Do you know what the other heads used?"

"Oh yeah, aside from the Fire one, the last two used lightning and steam... or just Air I guess?" I say. "...is that everything?" I ask lazily. I want to see what Pyrrha wants soon, and I want to mess with Joan a bit for fun.

Ozpin just stares at me for a moment before he smiles.

"That will be all for now, I will send for you if we have any more questions." he says as I get up, clicking my fingers making the chair disappear as I say goodbye, blowing Glynda a kiss on my way out, getting a cold glare in return.

Yeah, you glare now, but give it some time and you'll come crawling to me for some more.

**\- Ozpin -**

"What do you think Oz?" James asked.

"It is without a doubt Magic, he thinks his ability is his Semblance but there is a wave of magic every time he uses it. I have a hypothesis that the Dragon is immune to both Dust and Aura based attacks, which is why nothing but Shiro's Shadows, which are created through Magic was capable of hurting it."

"You realise that this means Salem has two potential targets in Beacon, not even counting you. Amber isn't safe here, neither is Mr Pendragon. Salem's agents have tried to steal her powers once, they'll try again. Can you imagine if the enemy gained the ability to just warp reality however they pleased? That is too much power for anyone, certainly too much for a student." he said immediately as Ozpin sighed.

"What would you have me do? I can't tell him to stop without telling him why, even if I did, he's confident enough to ignore any warnings, and he is too prideful too ever hide away, just like Amber is." he said. He knew James wanted to take them both back to Atlas, and hide them away under heavy guard, but Amber refused to give up her freedom, and he couldn't see a way to convince Shiro of the danger he was in.

He was arrogant, but anyone with the power to toy with reality would be.

"Then let me assign someone to protect him, make up whatever excuse we need to, but let me at least have Winter and Penny stay here, to watch them both, just in case Salem tries anything." James says...

That wouldn't be that bad would it? As long as they didn't make it clear that they were guarding them, then the two magic users shouldn't have their prides hurt...

Yes. This could work.

**\- Shiro -**

"So... what did you want?" I ask Pyrrha as we stand on a roof, I think this is where she had her talk with Jaune in canon, I take I moment to check that no one is listening from the window below, I'm not making that mistake.

"How did you beat the Grimm that you fought in Kuo Kuana?" she asks immediately.

"With my awesomeness, why?" I ask mockingly.

"It destroyed my home, killed my family. I will be the one to kill it, I want you to tell me how you stopped it." she says immediately, looking closer I can see slight tears in her eyes. I've really ruined her life haven't I?

"You can't, regular weapons don't work on it, neither does anything you can do. My Powers gave me the ability to hurt it, but you wouldn't even be able to scratch it." I say coldly, my Grimm is immune to Aura and Dust, only Magic can hurt it, and she is no Maiden. "I'm curious... how much do you want to beat it?" I ask her. "I can alter reality to give you the power, but I want something in exchange." I say smirking at her.

"...What do you want?" she asks after a moment.

"Oh... not much, I just want you to be my slave for the rest of your life. That's all, a small price to pay to avenge your family right?" I say walking towards her. "Besides, it's not like I haven't already had you." I say placing my hand under her skirt as it moves up her leg.

She says nothing, in deep thought as I grope her ass my other hand unbuttoning her top.

"...You promise I'll be able to beat it?" she asks quietly.

"I promise to give you the power to do so, if you fuck up and die it's your own fault." I say pulling her shirt apart, and flipping her bra up over her breasts, groping the exposed flesh.

"...I. If it means killing that thing... I accept." she says quietly, smirking I cast Enslave on her, the Dragon Mark appearing on her left breast over her heart.

Altering her I give her the power to control Light, but she can work the specifics out herself.

"Kneel." I order, as the Mark lights up, forcing her to her knees. "I've given you the power over Light Magic, but you'll have to work out how to use it yourself. But for now it's time for you to start your new life..." I say pulling out my dick and laying it across her face.

**\- Joan -**

Hiding she peeked around the wall watching with wide eyes as Pyrrha opened her mouth and take the large shaft into her mouth with a annoyed look on her face.

Shiro just grabbed her by the hair and forced her further down, her mouth pressed against the base, but despite her glare she didn't put up a fight...

As a guy in a woman's body she enjoyed the view of Pyrrha's exposed breasts, but she was too busy thinking about the mark on her breast, she only got a glimpse of it, but she knew it all too well, it was the same one she had on her ass.

She found it when she took a shower after the first night, the black dragon mark, Nora mentioned it when she was getting undressed. She had no idea what she was taking about until she checked in the mirror.

Though she had to admit she didn't mind the fact that Nora and Pyrrha undressed around her without a care, they'd both caught her staring, and just lightly teased her over it. The advantages of being a girl she supposed, that and having breasts she could play with whenever she wanted.

Glancing back she considered what this meant, if Shiro gave Pyrrha that mark, then he must have gave her the same, which means he used his power to rewind time after she died? And then... turned her into a girl?

Why. Why did he turn her into a girl? And how did he get him to turn her back?

As she watched him fuck Pyrrha's face violently, she winced, she didn't like guys, even if she could admit that Shiro was good looking, and she really didn't want to end up like that.

But... just maybe, she could convince him to give her a power as well, she just didn't want to pay the same price as Pyrrha.

Watching as Shiro pulled out and came all over Pyrrha's unresisting face, she decided it was time to leave, just as Pyrrha was forced onto her hands and knees, Shiro pulling her underwear down as he knelt behind her.

**\- Bonus Scene - Cinder -**

"I understand!" Cinder bowed before the Seer-Grimm as the connection to her Mistress went silent.

Walking from her private room she went to the edge of the second floor of the Warehouse and watched the moving below her.

Roman, his partner Neopolitan and Emerald were all giving orders to the Thugs which had been sent by Arthur Watts to give her some man-power. It rankled her that she needed to depend on a man like Watts to succeed in her mission but with the White Fang having withdrawn completely towards Menagerie along with the suspicious disappearance of Adam Taurus had removed any chance of getting control of that group.

Roman had taken a lot to recruit... without the power of the Maiden's she couldn't just force him to obey. He might be annoying but he was decently strong, and his little partner was more so, if she had the Maiden's magic then she could have beaten her easily, but in the privacy of her mind she could admit the Neo would be a troublesome opponent if it came to that, she couldn't count on Emerald being able to beat her.

She was also worried about the fact that Adam disappeared at all. She had been in contact with him shortly before the failed attack on Amber and if there was one thing she knew then it was this: 'Once is coincidence but twice is enemy action'. Someone had been working against her and Salem who was independent from Ozpin.

They clearly were an enemy as the deaths of Adam and Mercury proved so she needed to be careful in any moves she would do.

Cinder was also afraid of what failing would mean. Clearly her Mistress had been angry at the White Fangs refusal and the failed attack on Amber so she had sent that monstrous Dragon Grimm as retaliation at Menagerie and Mistral.

She shuddered in fear at the idea of the creature coming after her one day.

Still, two things were to her benefit in the latest happenings:

The destruction of Haven had allowed her to send a application to Beacon while claiming that she, Neo and Emerald were survivors of the attack while having lost a Teammate.

Even more perfect: There was a certain Faunus who had been an extra this year and who could benefit of having three Students with an empty spot joining the school.

Most likely Ozpin would add her, Emerald and Neo into the five-man Team to round them up into two full Teams. Knowing Ozpin he would also make it an experiment for the creation of larger Team-units now that such a powerful Grimm appeared.

It was perfect! Cinder had already talked with Emerald and Neopolitan to give them orders to do their best to seduce the Wolf Faunus who was strong enough to defeat the Dragon Grimm one on one. If that meant bending over and let him take all their holes then so be it, it was a small price to pay for someone that strong.

Emerald had protested of course but a single rebuke from Cinder had silenced her. Though she found Neo's eager expression rather weird, she would have expected some resistance from the Ice-cream themed girl but she had agreed without hesitation at all. Strange, but at least it would keep things working smoothly on her end. Maybe Neo was just more slutty than she had expected? She didn't know, or particularly care about Neo's sex life after all.

Of course she would do the same. If there was one thing Cinder desired then it was power and this young man had enough to make her salivate. Sleeping with him to get him on her side would be something which she will do without hesitation.

She's seen the video a student had posted, of him easily defeating the so called Invincible Girl with ease, and he was able to handle the Dragon Grimm alone, admittedly there were other people there, but they weren't making the slightest difference, they couldn't even scratch the monster... and then the Faunus showed up and simply crushed the Grimm, taking two of it's heads before it fled.

She didn't want to think about Salem turning on her, but if she ever did Cinder would need a ace in her hole, if that meant quite literally having him in her holes, so be it.

Cinder let a small smirk show on her face at the thought of having such a powerful pawn and lover.

**\- Meanwhile in Nazarick – Narberal's Turn -**

As I head back to my room from an Orgy with Shalltear, Evileye and the vampire brides I stop seeing Narberal standing outside my door nervously, despite kneeling as I pass she says nothing to me.

"Weren't you guarding the throne room? What brings you here Narberal Gamma?" I ask her as she looks up before looking away.

"I am guarding your bedchambers from intruders My Lord." she says trying not to look at me.

"...as there a alert? Are we under attack?" I ask amused at her actions.

"...nothing out of the ordinary is happening at the moment." she responds.

"...Rise Narberal Gamma." I order as she immediately obeys despite her increasingly red face.

"Follow me." I order entering the room with her following behind, I take my seat and stare at her as she slowly turns more and more red.

"Answer truthfully, why did you come here." I order as she goes from red to white in an instant.

**\- Narberal -**

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

What did she think she was doing?! Spending her free time just... lurking outside her Lords room was a stupid idea.

But she couldn't lie, not with him giving her a serious order to tell the truth, she would never lie to her lord, no matter the consequences.

"I was hoping for you to order me to pleasure you... like my sisters were. I will accept whatever punishment you deem suitable for my presumption." she said kneeling before her lord. As she did she noticed something odd, she was naked. Completely naked, her Battle Maid uniform off to her side as she kneeled...

This was it, she was being removed from her position as a battle maid, like the traitor maid had been...

"Narberal Gamma... as punishment I order you to use your body to pleasure me." he ordered as she froze before looking up and blushing, her eyes wide at the sight of his naked body. As she gathered herself she registered his orders.

"B-but... I'm not worthy My Lord." she said ashamed, before he laughed.

"I get to decide who is worthy and who isn't. Kneel in front of me, I want those pouting lips around my shaft." he said stroking his magnificent shaft slowly.

Knowing better than to disobey a direct order she approached crawling forwards before she stopped, her face inches from the shaft as she blushed brightly. She'd heard about this from Lupusregina, and she'd listened closely hoping to be in this very position one day.

Placing her hand on the shaft as he removed his she stroked him gently, she highly doubted she could hurt a God such as him, but she wouldn't take that chance. Taking a deep breath she moved her head forwards opening her mouth as she took the tip in past her lips, closing them tightly around the dick as she moved her head down, taking more of it inside her mouth.

If Lupusregina was to be believed she had to take it all, so she steeled herself and kept going, even after it hit the back of her throat, following Lupusregina's advise she started swallowing constantly, as the shaft pushed down her throat.

**\- Shiro -**

Going straight to the deepthroating? That's actually impressive, in a single attempt she took my shaft fully into her mouth, her lips pressing against the base of my shaft as she tightens her throat.

After a moment she pulls back slowly, before she plunges her head back down again, damn for a blushing virgin she's... really good at this.

Out of the battle maids I'd say she's the second best, with Yuri being the best.

But Yuri cheats, she's a Dullahan, so I can literally remove her head and practically attach it to my crouch. A highly enjoyable trick.

I lean back, enjoying her practically face fucking herself in her rush to satisfy me. That's the best part of girls from Nazarick, they are all so desperate to please me, they'll do anything just to make me slightly happy.

The rest of the multiverse could take some lessons from them...

I don't hold my climax back for too long, she's working hard for this, I might as well give her the reward she's putting so much effort in for...

After around 5 minutes I let myself cum, and she diligently swallows it all, she is a shape shifting homunculus so maybe she just doesn't need to breathe like a regular girl?

Either way she happily swallows everything I give her, not letting even a drop escape her mouth as she sucks hard enough to create a vacuum.

As I finish cumming she keeps sucking for a minute longer, before she quickly licks my dick clean without being told too. I think I owe Lupusregina, her messing with her sisters has benefited me more than she knows.

Once she's satisfied that she got it all she moves back, resting on her knees as she looks up at me with a blush.

"You did great..." I saw standing up as I pull her to her feet leading her to the bed and making her lay down on her back as she blushes more, despite her embarrassment she slowly spreads her legs looking away from me as I climb on top of her, pressing my tip against her drooling slit. "There's no reason to be embarrassed, Nabe... look at me." I say gently as she turns to me shyly, as I capture her lips I thrust forwards, her moan muffled by my lips.

Speeding up, I start fucking her harder while I explore her mouth with my lengthening tongue as it makes it's way into her throat.

Breaking our kiss I smirk at her as she covers her face with her hands, I can practically taste her embarrassment.

We aren't even close to being done...

**\- Lupusregina -**

As she stood guard at her position outside the throne room she heard her Lords orders echo through her head.

'Get that werewolf booty up here, it's threesome time.'

Well... his orders were her highest priority...

**Authors Note : I've noticed that there is less smut in the more recent chapters, I'm not meaning to put less, it's just what seems to happen.**

**Ehh, whatever I'll just put it where ever I feel it fits.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 26 : New Classmates

It had happened in a matter of minutes.

The large Three-headed Grimm Dragon had attacked the City of Atlas by swooping down from far in the sky, appearing behind the assembled Fleet directly above the floating Island where the upper Class of Atlas lived comfortably over the poor masses on the Ground in Mantle.

That had come to bite the rich people bitterly Whitley Schnee thought bitterly as he laid in the broken ruin of the Schnee Companies Headquarters.

The Dragons attack had been over in less then three minutes. It swooped down towards the Island and blew three large holes into it with one of them hitting the Headquarters top. The large blasts of sharp Air-blades blew most of the five upper floors completely off and heavily damaged another three floors.

Now Whitley was slowly bleeding out in one of the Floors. The two Scientists which he had been talking to were already dead from having large shards of glass from the windows ripping through them while Whitley had been hit by a shard directly into the spine along with another that ripped his right arm off.

Lying on the ground he couldn´t help but feel utterly bitter.

He had been in the Headquarters working as Intern for his Fathers company in the hopes of getting some attention from his Father and maybe it would allow Whitley to become Heir over that spoiled brat Weiss. Having needed to grow up with a drunk absent Mother, Winter who always kept close to Weiss to ward their Father off and Jacques himself who always only concentrated on his Heir (Weiss) had left Whitley feeling like the unwanted child of the family as such he had started to constantly scheme to get attention from his parents.

He had of course first tried their mother but had been rather unsuccessful but he still regularly checked up on her just to make her feel a bit better something which neither Weiss nor Winter had done in ages.

Granted, their reasons were understandable. Weiss had gotten Winter as Mother-figure relatively early in life so she didn´t miss their mother as much and Winter herself had already been mature enough to not need her any more and her military training had left her merely with feelings of disdain towards their "weak" mother. Whitley had neither so he was the only one of the family who regularly talked to her.

Still, it was not enough so he had tried to bond with Jacques instead. He had been able to get some results by showing that he had a promising mind for business and negotiation which made Father give him some tasks to test him but from parental love was no trace.

Now that he was dying and his father had been vaporized with his office he could admit that Jacques never would have loved him no matter what he did.

Coughing up some blood Whitley began to shed some tears. If only he could live, he would make up with Weiss, spend time with Winter and he would do his best to make Mother finally get over her Alcoholism. Alas...

**DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?****  
**  
Whitley shuddered in shock as he heard a voice inside his head. For a moment he almost thought he had imagined it but in the end he had nothing to lose.

"Yes, I want to live!"

**DEAL ACCEPTED MORTAL**

Whitley shuddered for a moment in fear as an Aura of black light engulfed him but as quickly as it came the Aura vanished taking the pain with it.

Sitting up in shock Whitley first grabbed his right arm which suddenly was reattached to his body and then to his back where no longer was a gapping hole. Sighing in relief Whitley looked down and froze in shock.

He was a Girl!

Instead of a chest he was sporting a nice sized chest (C-cups) and had a nice pair of hips. His pants were gone and replaced by a dark blue skirt and his legs were distinctly female. Placing his hands on a certain spot he also noted his lack of "equipment".

Sighing he grabbed his head, noting that his hair was now shoulder-length before remarking in a calm but sweet voice:

"Well, Weiss will be pissed when she sees that her 14 year old sister has a bigger chest then she has at 17."

Whitley Schnee sat in the ruins of the floor chuckling in slight insanity for a while before stepping up and trying to find a way to the lower floors. She needed to get control over the Companies assets quickly before some of the Sycophants decided to steal their assets.

**\- Pyrrha -**

Yang was good, very good.

Aside from her and Shiro she might just be the best fighter in their year.

Jumping back she dodged the golden brawlers punch,the explosion from Ember Celia knocking her back slightly. She needed to close the distance, Yang's shotgun gauntlets made her a threat at range, and her Semblance wasn't as useful against a gauntlet user like her, it was hard to move gauntlets off course, at least not without it being obvious what she was doing.

She'd gone years without people working out her Semblance, she wasn't going to give it up for a class spar.

It was difficult to close the distance with Yang blowing up the area between them, but she just needed to wait for a gap...

Seeing an opening she took a step forwards, freezing as she reappeared in front of Yang, who also stared in shock. She recovered faster, striking at Yang before she could react, delivering a devastating combo. She could feel something inside her that wasn't there moments ago.

"Yang Xiao Long's Aura is in red, Pyrrha Nikos wins." Professor Goodwitch's voice called out as Yang let out a laugh, getting up.

"I thought I had you, never seen you do that before, was that your semblance?" she asked brushing herself off with a grin.

"Something like that." she said as they walked out of the arena back to their teams.

She needed to speak with Shiro, soon. Her Semblance was Polarity not whatever she had just done.

"That was so cool! You just went... 'zip' and then you flashed white, and the you were somewhere else!" Nora cheered excitedly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you turned into light, is it a speed based Semblance like Ruby's?" Ren asked calmly. Light, Shiro said he'd given her power over light, but she hadn't managed to work out how to use it...

"Something like that." She repeated, glancing over at Shiro, rolling her eyes at him playing on his scroll not paying attention.

"Detention, Mr Pendragon." Professor Goodwitch said coldly, making him roll his eyes as he put it away, giving her a grin as he did.

As the bell rang she said goodbye to her team, heading off to get changed out of her Huntress Gear.

She sighed as she grabbed her clothes from the locker. She'd gotten a text from Shiro telling her to meet him later, it'd been just over a week since she'd sold herself for power... Tonight she'd no doubt be fucked, again.

At this point she had honestly given up on ever getting free of him, every time the thought of trying to fight him, even slightly, crossed her mind she felt her... brand heat up painfully, she couldn't keep thinking about it without the pain growing rapidly, becoming more than she could bare. Negative Reinforcement was a good training method, and as much as she didn't like it, it was very effective on her, she was too used to avoiding ever being hit, so her pain tolerance wasn't very high. She'd been... trained to instinctively avoid doing anything the brand would see as a Betrayal...

Shiro for all his Evilness was... extremely good at sex and she had given up on trying to not enjoy their sessions, he was too good at forcing her to Orgasm, and he took amusement from making her break her attempts at staying stone faced, so she got back at him by not giving him the satisfaction, if he liked breaking her composure, she would simply not compose herself at all.

Still, that brought to mind the reason why she sold herself in the first place.

The Nikos Clan had been one of Mistrals oldest Noble Families having actively worked on the creation of the City of Mistral and they had amassed much influence.

Of course eventually some of her family went to live in other places together with other side-branch Nobles. After the Kuroyuri incident her Father who was one of those who left but who had instead preferred to live in Argus had been rather smug at avoiding the death-trap the village turned out to be.

In Argus he had married her mother Helena Nikos and they both had her. But Pyrrha had despite living in Argus always visited her family in Mistral with her parents.

Now her Father, Cousins, Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents all were dead. Buried in the rubble of Mistral or otherwise destroyed by the Dragon Grimm. In one blow she had lost thirty family-members to the Grimm.

Only her Mother had survived due to staying at home while her Father had been unlucky as he had went to visit the Nikos Clan on his way back to Argus. She would be lying if she said that she didn't hate him for basically pimping her out but she still mourned him along with her other relatives.

Now she only had one goal: To defeat that horrid Grimm who cost her so much. If that meant selling herself to the Devil so be it. In this situation Shiro was the lesser evil.

**\- Shiro -**

Why do I want to burst out laughing?

"I'm terribly sorry that my classes are so boring that you feel the need to play on your Scroll, Mr Pendragon..." Glynda said coldly glaring at me as I smirk at her. She's pulled me into her office for my detention, that was a mistake on her point.

"It's fine, don't worry I'm very good at finding my own entertainment." I say happily as she takes a step forwards, standing in between my and her desk as she glares at me.

As she goes to speak I step into her personal space, making her back up against her desk as I smirk at her.

"In fact, I think I've just found something interesting to do right now..." I say placing my hand on the back of her leg, moving it up slowly.

**\- Glynda -**

She should punish him severely... she should knock him back and make sure he paid for openly molesting her as his hand went under her skirt, gently groping her ass, his other hand undoing her top as he started sucking on her neck...

But instead she spread her legs slightly, dropping her Crop as she leaned into his touch.

She'd spent almost every night after he assaulted her playing with herself, trying to recreate the feelings he forced on her... with no success, her touch did nothing to her...

She'd spent the entire class staring at him, waiting for him to do something she could punish him for, she'd almost missed Pyrrha turning into light and devastating Yang.

The worst part is that she knew that he did it on purpose, he'd made eye contact with her as he pulled his Scroll out, and she'd taken the bait, pulling him into her office knowing that she was doing what he wanted her to do.

She couldn't lie to herself, she practically served herself up to him, and as he lifted her onto her desk, pulling her red lace panties, her skimpiest pair that she'd started wearing whenever she had class with him, she just looked away saying nothing even as he undone his trousers, letting them drop as he pushed his hard shaft into her with no ceremony.

She bit her lip hard enough to break the skin as she held her moan in, wrapping her arms around him, trying to ignore the cold laugh from him.

She could use whatever excuse she wanted, she wanted this, maybe even more than he did.

She'd stumbled upon him with both his teammate Yang, and Miss Nikos, and she'd done exactly nothing about it. Instead she went to her room, and just fingered herself, her body craving his touch as she desperately tried to replicate the feeling.

It didn't work, and to her shame it took just over a week before she gave up, and did exactly what he wanted.

Her top was ripped open, and her bra pulled apart, as it hung uselessly off her chest, doing nothing to cover her exposed breasts as he mauled them roughly, his fingers pinching and twisting as she gave up trying to keep quiet, openly moaning as he made her face him, catching her mouth with his own smirking lips.

Not wanted to look into his amused eyes she closed her own, obediently opening her mouth as his tongue pressed against it, before it slid in past her lips, exploring her mouth.

She could feel her inexperienced pussy being spilt apart as he thrust into her, he wasn't being gentle in the slightest, as he pounded into her harshly, and to her shame, she was loving it.

This was wrong, he was a student and far too young for her to be having... relations with, and yet her she was.

After a few minutes of taking her, he pulled out, pulling her off the desk and spinning her around, bending her over the desk as he slid back into her, his hand coming down on her exposed ass as he spanked her, making her yelp in shock.

"I told you, if anyone's using your Crop, it's going to be me..." he said with a smirk as she turned around looking with wide eyes as he played with the Riding Crop she dropped earlier, giving it an experimental swing before he brought it down on her ass hard.

With a moan she came, her pussy tightening down on him as she did, after a moment her eyes widened, feeling him join her in climax as he released his cum directly into her womb.

She couldn't get pregnant... how would she explain it? Especially if the father was revealed, despite the risk and danger she did nothing to stop him, even as he started thrusting into her again, his dick still rock hard as it penetrated her relentlessly.

She just couldn't bring herself to stop it, after a week of accidentality edging herself. She wanted the pleasure, even if it meant risking everything...

As he pulled out she whined in disappointment, before she let out a loud moan as his lubricated shaft slammed into her virgin ass, splitting her apart without a care.

She might have never done anal before but she was certain that It wasn't meant to feel this... wonderful. Especially the first time, with no preparation...

As she heard her door open she tried to rise in a panic, before Shiro placed a hand on her back forcing her back down on the desk, trying to glance around she could just see a hint of blonde before whoever entered went behind Shiro, blocking her view as she frowned.

She could hear the sounds of someone undressing, before they moved their hands around Shiro, undoing his top as they stripped him while he kept fucking her ass.

"Thanks, Pet. Lay on the floor and spread your legs, I want to make this slutty teacher eat you out." he said after his top was removed, after a moment the naked Yang moved following his orders with a sultry grin, as she dropped to the floor quickly, as Shiro pulled her back off the desk, not pulling out of her as he forced her onto her hands and knees as he grabbed her by the hair, and forced her face in between Yang's legs, her mouth pressed against her dripping exposed pussy.

"Master... she isn't doing anything..." Yang said pouting.

Shiro stopped moving, pulling out of her as she whined, hating the empty feeling.

"You want me to keep fucking you, don't you Pet?" he asked as she whined. "You know what you have to do if you want me to continue..." he said coldly.

After a pathetic small amount of time her tongue moved, lightly running along Yang's slit, as Yang giggled at her.

"Do it properly." he ordered, pressing his tip against her slightly stretched rosebud as he started to push back into her.

...Was it really any worse to do this? She was already getting fucked by a student, why try acting stubborn now? Moving her tongue more she pushed it into Yang's pussy, rapidly moving it back and forth as Yang moaned happily.

"That's better, now lets get back to it." he laughed thrusting into her hard, making her moan in pleasure, the vibrations moving along her tongue making Yang join her in ecstasy.

This was all so wrong... but it felt so right...

**\- Ozpin -**

Pyrrha Nikos had magic.

She didn't before, but now she did.

He'd seen this before of course, with Raven and Qrow. But he'd only been able to give them a sliver, compared to the immense magic Shiro had given Pyrrha...

It didn't take him long to work out how he'd given her magic, he could warp reality so he'd just warped Pyrrha to have magic, it was ridiculous of course, but he'd seen many ridiculous things.

Shiro's magic was far more potent than his own, that much was clear. And Shiro was clearly favoured by a god, it'd been a long time but he had finally worked out what the strange twist to his magic was, it was divinity.

Whether Shiro knew it or not, he'd been blessed by a god.

Which of the brothers it was, he didn't know, and he didn't know how to find out. He was... hesitant to bring Shiro into his circle, he was too immature. Shiro seemed only interested in his entertainment, he couldn't be trusted with the knowledge of the secret war going on.

But that didn't mean Ozpin couldn't use him as an asset against Salem, especially now that the Dragon had struck again...

**\- Shiro -**

"I'll see you soon enough 'Professor'." I laugh as I get dressed with Yang copying me.

She barely responded to my words, merely groaning slightly as she started to rise, my cum and Yang's juice covering her face and body.

"I... yes, I will see you soon." she says hesitantly, as she looks over her cum covered body, my seed leaking from her three holes from the hours of abuse.

Laughing I walk out of the office, Yang happily following me as she presses herself against my side.

Any Faunus we pass is going to smell me all over her body, under her clothes she has my cum still leaking from her ass and pussy, as well as covering her breasts.

She is well aware of the fact that any Faunus we pass will know, but I've trained her well. She's proud of her position as my toy, as she should be.

We have another week until we go on a field trip to Forever Fall, so I have time to kill. I've heard that we are getting some new students joining out class soon, so that should be interesting.

But for now I need to find something to do until it's time to go to Forever Fall.

Hmm...

I've arranged for Pyrrha to meet me and Yang for a threesome soon, but maybe it's time to cause some trouble before I do...

**\- Blake -**

Heading back to their oversized room she entered the empty room, ready to take advantage of the solitude.

Ruby was off practising with Pandora, Weiss had to leave for a family emergency, and Yang and Shiro were both mysteriously missing... which meant they were fucking somewhere, as usual.

She just wished they'd be more subtle... or at least not fuck on her bed...

She was almost certain it was Yang's idea, she had a little smirk on her face after Blake returned to the room, smelling them all over her and Weiss's bed. Of course Weiss couldn't smell it, but she could and Shiro knew it.

She didn't think Yang knew she was a Faunus, she probably just found it funny.

She wasn't ashamed to admit she fingered herself when the others went to sleep, Shiro's Pheromones were too alluring for her to not, besides only Shiro knew about her night-time activities, so it was fine.

Honestly the only thing stopping her from giving in and taking him up on that offer to join in was the fact that she hadn't worked out if he was White Fang or not.

If he was she needed to work out what he was doing here, and counter him if necessary. If he wasn't and she was jumping at shadows, then she couldn't see a reason not to take him up on his offer.

He was unnaturally good looking, and Yang was pretty sexy too.

As she walked over to her bed she froze seeing the black and red katana resting innocently on her bed.

She knew that weapon, all too well.

Wilt and Blush, Adam's Weapon... which was taken by his killer.

Her blood ran cold as she drew her weapon looking around in panic, before she paused, looking at the open window.

She was sure that it was closed when they all left for class this morning... that was how he'd gotten in past the locked door, he'd just pried the window open.

Her worst fear had become true... Adam's killer was hunting her. After so long she'd convinced herself that she was safe, that he wasn't looking for her but she was just deluding herself. His semblance was stealth based, and powerful enough for him to infiltrate Beacon... Looking around the room in panic expecting a invisible hand to reach out and tear out her heart, like she'd experienced in so many nightmares after that mission.

Should she run? No, if he'd tracked her this far he'd be able to track her anywhere. But she couldn't tell the teachers without admitting she was a former White Fang member, and she couldn't tell her team either...

Or could she? She couldn't tell her team, but maybe she could tell her leader?

Shiro was very powerful, maybe he could help her? But then she'd have to tell him about her past...

Well if anyone on her team would understand it would be him...

Hiding the Weapon under her bed, she left the room. She was almost certain no one was in there but she didn't feel safe staying in a room where that man had been.

She'd go join Ruby for now, but she needed to speak with Shiro, asap.

**\- Shiro -**

Laying on my bed playing on my scroll I see Blake glancing at me, she's been doing that since she and Ruby got back. I wanted to see what she'd do if I dumped Wilt and Blush on her bed, so far the answer is not much...

I can taste her fear and panic though, it'll be interesting to see what she does.

For now though it's a slow night for team RWBYS, Yang and Ruby are playing a 2D fighting game on the console I bought, Blake's pretending to read while she stares at me when she thinks no one is watching, and Weiss is with her sister, turns out killing her dad affected her quite a lot.

But I'm sure Winter will handle it, I hate dealing with mourning people anyway.

Also it turns out there were some slight economic issues from me having my pet destroy the Schnee Dust Company, the price of Dust has risen considerably as the SDC have basically stopped trading, at least for a while.

On a whim I send my pet new orders, to find and destroy as many dust mines as possible. That should cause some chaos.

Getting off my bed I move to the small kitchen, gathering all the ingredients I need to bake some cookies, I could just make them, but I'm bored so I'll do it by hand. As always the moment I decide to do something, the knowledge is forced into my head, I'm pretty sure there's some skill checks going on in the background that decides whether I get the knowledge but my stats are all maxed so I never fail the skill checks...

Predictably the smell of cookies attracts the hungry beast.

"What are you making? Is it cookies!? It smells like cookies! Can I have some cookies?!" Ruby asks quickly zipping around me with her semblance.

"Yes, it's cookies. And yes you can have some." I say speeding up the process with my Time Manipulation to finish them immediately as I bring the tray out placing it on the table, having to grab Ruby's hand as they shoot out trying to grab them immediately. "You can have 'Some', not all of them." I say giving her a look as she guiltily looks away with a blush.

Letting her hand go I take a cookie myself, sitting down and munching away on it as I watch Ruby take one, slower this time before she devours it in seconds, grabbing another, and another.

By the time I've finished mine, she's eaten all but one of them as she quickly reaches for the last one, stuffing it in her mouth immediately as I stare at her.

"Really Ruby?" I ask with a sigh... I wanted more cookies... as I do she blushes looking away as she lets out a nervous giggle.

"Erm... Sorry? But there's just so nice, normal cookies don't taste right after trying yours..." she says pushing her fingers together.

"I can't let you off for blatantly disobeying, they weren't all for you, and you know it. So I'll let you choose your punishment. You can either not have any more of my cookies for a month, or you can be spanked 25 times." I say sternly as her eyes widen.

"B-but... isn't a month too long?" she asks quickly, with a growing blush.

"Sounds fair to me, I wanted some of those as well." Yang says with her arms crossed. Good girl.

"I- Umm... But.." Ruby stutters as her face turns red.

With a grin I snap my fingers, making the tray fill back up immediately, as Yang sits next to me, grabbing a cookie.

"Choose Ruby." I order grabbing one myself as she looks down, mumbling something.

"What was that?" I ask as if I don't have unnaturally good senses, I hear Blake scoff slightly as I do.

"S-Spankings..." She says louder as I rise, taking her arm and leading her to my side of the room, I see Yang go to say something before she closes her mouth, she is well trained.

Closing the curtain I move towards the bed sitting down as I stare at her.

"Bend over my lap." I order, as she slowly walks towards me before she obeys avoiding looking at me, I reach down flipping her school skirt up and pulling her cute panties, with a bear printed on the back, down her legs making her yelp. "Good Girl, make sure you count them or we will have to start again." I say placing my hand gently on her ass as I rub it making her squirm, she runs a lot so she's got an amazing ass, I can't wait to fuck it, but I decided to go slow while I was here.

Moving my hand away I bring it down hard getting a yelp from her.

"Oww! ...Erm, I mean One?" she says hesitantly making me laugh as I bring my hand down on her ass again.

"T-Two! That hurts..." she mumbles, we continue getting up to ten, before I change things up looking at her red ass practically glowing, the eleventh is far harder than the last and as she yelps she forgets to count.

"Time to start again..." I say making her look up in panic.

"Wait! Eleven! Please don't go back to one..." she begs.

Quickly making a barrier to prevent sound from leaving as I reach out and make Blake stop paying attention I smirk.

"I'll give you a deal, we can either start again, or we can do a mystery punishment, but you aren't allowed to know what it is until you've chosen..." I say as she climbs off my lap rubbing her bottom.

"T-The Mystery Punishment..." she says making me stand, and reach forwards undoing her skirt making it drop as her face turns as red as her ass. As the skirt falls to the floor I look down at her exposed pussy, giving her a glare as she tries to cover it.

"Don't cover yourself, you chose this..." I say undoing her top and pulling it off, tossing it away as she freezes, hesitating while I undo and pull of her plain bra, reaching up and groping her nicely formed breasts.

"I-is this the punishment?" she asks quietly looking away as her face burns in embarrassment.

"No, it's just getting you ready for it." I say taking off my own clothes as she stares in shock. I strip quickly and grab her hand, placing it on my shaft. "Your punishment is to pay me back for the stolen cookies, you can use whatever method you want but you're going to make me cum." I say sternly sitting down and pulling her in front of me.

"I... Umm... I don't... I don't know how to... Umm..." she stutters looking away from my hard shaft standing proud in front of her.

"Would you rather I do the work?" I ask her, standing up and grabbing her gently as she nods and laying her on the bed, on her front as I move just behind her while she pushed her face into the quilt.

**\- Ruby -**

She shouldn't have taken the cookies... but they were so nice...

Now she was naked, face down on her leader bed naked, as she felt him move behind her.

She just didn't want to be spanked any more, it really hurt, even if she deserved it... they were just too tempting... normal cookies tasted stale and boring now, so she had to use his to get her cookie fix... and now she was paying for her greed.

Normally she'd try running away, but he was their leader... and even Yang agreed that this was what she deserved so she couldn't just avoid it...

Pushing her face harder into the bed she felt something hard be placed on her... backside, as his hands were placed on her shoulders, her bum cheeks were separated slightly as his... shaft was placed between them, rubbing back and forth as he thrusted slowly.

"This is called a buttjob, I could aim a bit lower and take your virginity..." he said demonstrating by pressing the tip of his shaft against her vagina, pushing forwards just enough for the tip to enter her as she bit down on the quilt. "But I'll let you off easy this time..." he said with a laugh moving back between her bum cheeks as he started thrusting harder, she kept her face down blushing brightly as she felt his balls slap against her vagina, sending a weird feeling through her body.

She just wanted this to be over, maybe it'd be better if she'd just kept going with the spankings?

**\- Shiro -**

Ruby's ass is amazing, it might even be better than Blake's...

It's firm enough that it grips my shaft as I slide it between her perky ass cheeks, it's nice being the 'Leader', I can decide whatever I want for the punishments when the girls mess up.

I can't wait to discipline Weiss, I'm going to enjoy fucking that Rich Girl.

Still I should pay attention to what I am doing, Ruby's ass deserves me full attention, her little whimpers are amusing, but I don't want to spend to long with her ass, I do want to see if Blake will bring up what she's wanted too since she found Adam's Weapon.

Moving away I flip her over calmly, making her cover her face as I move forwards pressing my shaft between her perky tits, they aren't as big as some other girls, but they are nice and perky, even without a bra.

"Ruby, use your hands to press your breasts together." I order pulling her hands away from her blushing face and moving them to the side of her tits. As she reluctantly does so I start moving again, sliding my dick between the soft flesh as she looks over to the side with a burning red face.

Speeding up I fuck her tits hard, this is a punishment after all. No need to play nice. I'm simply disciplining a naughty member of my team, nothing wrong with that.

Which is why there's absolutely nothing wrong with me cumming all over her developing tits, painting them white as she looks at them in shock.

"There we go, all done." I say getting off her and pulling her into a sitting position on the end of the bed.

"I... Can I go now?!" She half shouts as she goes to stand before I grab her and force her to sit back down.

"Not yet, do you understand why you had to be punished?" I ask seriously, or at least as serious as I can realistically get.

"...I do." she says looking away.

"You can't just take your teammates stuff, even if it's just a snack..." I say wrapping an arm around her shoulder as I pull her into a sideways hug.

"...I know." she says quietly not looking at me, I gently grab her chin and make her look at me.

"Since you've taken your punishment well, I'll give you a deal..." I say making a giant cookie (with a... secret ingredient... the ingredient is my Cum baked into it) and hold it in front of her. "If you do one last thing for me then I'll give you this." I offer as she stares at it drooling.

In case it isn't obvious, my Cookies are drugged with a addictive addition, and she's eaten a lot... she's basically a junkie, and no one has noticed yet.

"Deal!" she says not taking her eyes of the cookie.

Leaning down I capture her lips in a kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth as I do, her eyes widen in shock as her blush returns but she doesn't resist, with my free hand I slide it down to her surprisingly wet slit and run my finger along it before I force it inside, putting my considerable experience to the test I force the formerly innocent girl to orgasm, as she moans into my mouth, her tight walls clamping down on my finger as she does.

Breaking the kiss I pass her the cookie which she takes, quickly devouring without hesitation, unknowingly swallowing my addictive seed again throwing herself deeper into her addiction.

It's good to be me.

After she finishes it she blushingly dresses before she flees to the other side of the room, Yang quickly taking her place, for a moment I expect her to try and warn me away from Ruby, but she just strips, joining me on the bed as she kisses me almost desperately...

Someone has abandonment issues, I can taste her panic at the thought of me discarding her for a younger model...

Guess I can spend the night... assuring her of her place under me.

**\- Next Morning -**

Yang's walking with a limp today, which means pretty much everyone knows what we were doing last night, but that's fine. Weiss is probably the only one who hasn't noticed, but she's pretty down. After she arrived back to the room she just went straight to bed, and she's barely said anything this morning.

We've been called to Professor Ozpin's office, not sure what for yet, but it must be important since we've been told to go here instead of going to class.

As we ride the elevator up, I spend some time subtly groping Ruby, despite her embarrassment she doesn't say anything, or try and stop me. Her training has begun, she'll be my obedient pet soon enough.

As we enter the office I pause, my eyes locking onto the golden eyes staring back at me as Cinder stares at me, Neo gives me a small wave as I enter.

"Thank you for coming. I've called your team here as you've been chosen as part of a new program." Ozpin starts as we gather in front of his desk, there's Neo, Cinder and Emerald gathered at one side, and I can't help but notice Cinder's hungry gaze.

She's not taken her eyes off me since I arrived, I'm use to attention of course, but I don't think it's lust in her eyes.

Well, not 'Just' Lust...

"This is Cinder Fall, Neo Politan and Emerald Sustrai. They are survivors of the Tragedy that occurred at Haven Academy, who have transferred to Beacon. Since we there are three of them, and five of you I decided to use this as a opportunity to try something new. The first eight Hunter team in history." he continues.

"Would it not make more sense to transfer Shiro to their team? He is the only one without a partner on our team after all." Weiss says, finally speaking...

Looking into her mind gets a small grin from me, she wants the team leader position from me, well isn't she ambitious. The other three all protest her words, for their own reasons they don't want me off the team.

"No, I have no desire to split up Team Rubys and I certainly won't be moving him from the Team Leader spot, so I've decided to try out a... experimental team. I considered having a second room opened for them, but I don't think they'll be a problem with them joining your room, will there Shiro?" he asks with an amused look.

"No problems at all, I'll fix our room up for them." I say easily, word has spread of our room, but Remnant is too accepting of weird things so most people passed it off as a part of my Semblance, there's even a betting pool about what my Semblance actually is.

No one is even close.

"Excellent, with the additions I am changing your team name from Rubys, to simply Team Shiro. I do hope you'll do your best to make your new teammates feel welcome here. I've arranged for you to have the day off from classes, so you can spend the day helping our new students settle in. That will be all. Good day" he says going back to his paperwork... he's good. He's using my pride keeping me in the team leader spot, and naming the team after me to make me like him, and it's working even knowing what he's doing.

"Lead the way, Leader. We can get to know each other better once we reach your room, or would that be our room?" Cinder asks with a small smile, if I didn't know what I know I wouldn't think she's anything but a nice polite transfer student.

"Works for me, come along Team Shiro, back to our room!" I order walking back to the elevator as they follow behind me. As we travel the girls make small talk, but they're waiting till we get to our room to actually start with the introductions.

As we get to the room, we enter and the three new girls pause looking around in confusion.

"Don't bother trying to work it out... Shiro's semblance defies logic." Blake says as she throws herself onto her bed.

"She has a point." I say expanding the room, and adding three more beds. "Right ground rules, the big bed is mine, as is the en suite next to it. The Benefits of being the leader." I say quickly.

"I'm Shiro Pendragon, your new leader, That's Little Red." I say pointing to Ruby who quickly corrects me. "That's Blake, the blonde is Yang, and the scowling one is Weiss. Welcome to the team." I say before I start getting undressed, I'm not sticking in my school uniform if I don't need to...

"Shiro! Will you please use the curtain!" Weiss shrieks pulling it closed. "Do you have no shame?" she asks through it...

"No." I respond happily, hearing a musical laugh from the other side.

"This seems like a.. lively team." Cinder says, I can hear her smirk from here.

"I apologise for our... leader." I here Weiss say, as I get dressed in some casual clothes, plain jeans and a black t-shirt.

Moving back to the other side of the room I pull open the curtain and walk over to them.

"I'd love to get to know you, but I have some Team Leader things to do... Weiss come with me, I need to speak to you." I say quickly, taking Weiss by the arm and leading her to my side of the room, and clicking my fingers making the curtain close by itself as I stop sound from moving to their side...

"We need to talk Weiss." I say frowning, with a thought I make a little office area, with a nice desk for me to sit down at.

"...What about?" she asks after a moment, crossing her arms as she stares at me.

"I am the leader of our Team, it's even in the name now, that's not going to change. Don't think I didn't notice you trying to get me off the team earlier..." I say with a glare making her look away, she's prideful but she isn't strong enough to keep eye-contact with an angry god. "Consider this your one, and only warning. You will accept that I'm in charge, and you will follow my orders, if you disobey then you'll be punished." I say making her glare at me again.

"How dare you? You're just an immature arrogant man-child, I've trained all my life for leadership, I deserve..." she starts.

"Nothing, you deserve nothing. You're an arrogant spoiled brat whose used to getting her own way, but guess what? Your position as an Heiress means nothing here, you're the weakest link on our team, even Rubys stronger than you despite your two year advantage. You being a team leader would end in tragedy, and clearly Ozpin knows it. You're a spoiled child throwing a tantrum because she didn't get her way, nothing more." I say coldly making her flinch. "Once we start taking missions we'll be fighting Grimm, in life or death situations, where any problems between our team could cost lives, either ours, or that of the civilians we will be protecting. I can't afford having you second guessing my orders." I say seriously. Seriously, it's like these girls don't realise how serious the job they are studying for is.

"I... I wouldn't do anything that would risk our mission..." she says hesitantly losing the glare.

"I can't trust that, you're too prideful. So I'm going to make sure you can follow orders while we are still in school and you're disobedience will cause casualties. If I order you to do something, you will obey or you will be disciplined, is that clear?" I say, using the potential Casualties as a guilt trip is an effective method.

I'm going to have fun training Weiss.

"I... you're more arrogant than me!" she says quickly.

"I'm arrogant, for fun. It's not real, I just find it funny, I know when to be serious, you're arrogance is very real and undeserved." I say coldly. That's a lie of course, I'm very arrogant, but I'm a god, I'm allowed to be. "Now, have I made myself clear?" I say glaring at her until she looks away.

"I... I have no intention of following any... perverted orders, is that clear?" she says, agreeing without actually saying it.

"That's fine. For now, you are to clean the room, your side of it is a mess since you four never clean up after yourselves. So that can be your first order." I say, my side is always clean, because I cheat with magic.

"Why should I clean up after those three?" she says immediately.

"It's you as well, you're clothes are scattered around your bed, and your always leave your dishes out after you use them, I'm guessing you usually have servants for that, and you should do it because you're the one who needs to learn to follow orders, I thought we just went over that... or do you need to be disciplined already?" I ask making her huff.

"...Fine, it's just cleaning, I can do that." she says uncrossing her arms as she pouts.

"Excellent, that will be all, and stop pouting. You don't want to give our new teammates a bad first impression do you?" I ask making her sigh.

As we move back we look around the empty room, except Neo who is sat down comfortably.

Neo pulls out her scroll, typing something.

'Little Red and the other two have taken Cinder and Emerald on a tour.'

"Thanks Neo, lucky you Weiss, you can have some privacy while you clean." I say getting a reluctant nod from her.

**\- Bonus Scene – Cinder - **

His magic was insanely powerful... she could sense it before he even got out the elevator... stronger than the maidens, stronger than Ozpin... maybe even stronger than Salem.

She wished she still had the power stealing Grimm, but after a moment she sighed, she would need to weaken him first, and that wouldn't be easy for her.

As much as it hurt her pride she had to admit he was stronger than her, she had some trouble taking down a maiden, with Mercury and Emerald helping her. Even with Neo and Emerald she would struggle to beat Shiro if his immense power was any indicator, and she was deep in enemy territory.

She'd have to stick with her first plan, bringing him over to her side...

Sharing a room with him was ideal, even if she was almost certain he was sleeping with the blonde girl, she was sure she could get into his good graces, he was a lustful man, and she was more than happy to let him have her, Neo and Emerald if it would warm him up to her, despite his behaviour he was... smart. Smarter than he acted, and she'd have to play the long game with him.

First she'd work on getting him attached to her, by whatever means necessary. She'd like to eliminate the blonde... but she couldn't risk it, especially considering who her mother was...

Raven Branwen is not someone to be underestimated after all.

She'd enjoyed her tour but she'd excused herself, Emerald was good at looking for exploitable weaknesses and she'd have a more... in depths look around the school in private.

But now Shiro was alone with just Neo and Weiss, and he didn't seem to get along with Weiss, something she could exploit.

It wasn't hard to see that the Spoiled Heiress was fighting against his leadership, and he was prideful enough that it was angering him... it hurt her own pride, but she'd have to act the part of the obedient follower, maybe even try and position herself as a reliable second in command, none of the others seemed to fit in the position after all, Weiss could have taken the spot if she'd accepted him as the team leader, but thankfully she'd messed that up.

This was the ideal time to introduce herself and start gaining his trust.

She re-entered the nonsensical room, another thing to think about since he made beds from nothing... what else could he make? Could he make Dust? Questions for when she was closer too him.

As she did she looked around, seeing Weiss cleaning the kitchen with a scowl, clearly ordered to do so, the fact that she listened at all was worrying, Weiss could easily fit in as the Second in Command if she learnt to listen to Shiro after all... Weiss was glaring at a particularly stubborn plate as she scrubbed it, not noticing that she had entered.

Looking around she couldn't see Neo or Shiro, but the curtain to his side of the room was closed, another thing to note, he had a superiority complex, the fact that he had a giant bed, while everyone else got a small one made that clear...

Moving quietly she pulled the curtain open slightly as she widened her eyes in shock as she could suddenly hear the sound of flesh slapping together as he watched him rail into Neo from behind. They were facing sideways, giving her a clear view of the action, as Neo looked completely out of it, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out lewdly, while Shiro was focused on the short girl in front of him, neither noticing her.

...She did order both Neo and Emerald to seduce him, but she wasn't expecting Neo to work so fast.

Looking closer she smirked... anal? Maybe Neo was just a kinky girl? She'd have to reward her for her... excellent work, even if she was fairly sure that Neo was just a slutty girl.

At least she'd confirmed that whatever Yang and Shiro had, it wasn't going to interfere with her attempts to get close to him.

Maybe she was witnessing some more magic, because that was a very... well endowed shaft disappearing into a very small hole...

She'd leave them for now, it was a bit annoying that she couldn't get closer to him while his team where away, but she couldn't blame Neo, for doing exactly what she was told to do...

**\- Meanwhile with Shiro (the Second) – A short trip - **

This second form was made so I could remain in Nazarick while I was exploring worlds, but to be honest? Fuck that.

I'm going on an adventure.

Jumping worlds I reach out trying to find my target, I jump to King's Row appearing inside the apartment with a grin, moving silently I enter the bathroom making my clothes vanish as I jump the oblivious redhead, pinning her against the wall as her eyes widen, as she goes to scream I cover her mouth with my hand, holding her arms above her head as I grin at her.

Her body is soaked from the shower, so despite her lack of arousal it's easy for me to push my shaft into her lesbian pussy, sheathing myself in her to the hilt in one thrust.

This is what you get for breaking so many hearts... I remember the crying fanboys when Tracer was revealed as a lesbian, so I'll avenge them by taking Tracer's girlfriend.

As I move my hand from her mouth, I smirk at her.

"Stay quiet, or I'll remove your tongue." I say coldly, lifting one of her legs to give myself better access, making it easier for me to pound into her.

"W-why are you doing this?" she asks quietly. "I don't e-even know you, w-what did I ever do to you?" she asks with a slight sob.

"You? Nothing, you're just a means to an end. I don't care about you, but I do care about Lena." I say with a laugh, as her eyes widen in fear. She finally starts to struggle more, but she's no Overwatch Agent, she can't escape me grasp.

Despite her best efforts she can't pull arms from my hands, or move from where I have her pinned against the shower wall, all she manages to do is make this more enjoyable for me, her struggles send waves of pleasure though me as she fails to pull herself off my shaft.

It is nice watching her soapy tits bounce with each thrust, as I let go of her hands I grab her other leg and lift her off the ground, pinning her against the wall as I pound into her. She pushes my chest trying to move me, but she's got the strength of a regular human so that's not happening.

With her pushing and clawing at me as she sobs, I take her hard and fast against the wall, slamming my hard shaft into her incredibly tight pussy, that's the nice part about lesbians, even if they are sexually experienced they'll tend to be fairly tight, unless they like the big toys, but even then I'm very big myself.

With a grunt, I cum making her freeze as I fill her with my seed, before she starts sobbing harder as I drop her to the ground, grabbing her I pull her out of the bathroom and throw her onto the bed, before I climb on top of her and slide back into her.

**\- Tracer -**

Entering her apartment she paused, the kitchen looked normal, but something was off. She'd just gotten back from dealing with a Talon incursion in Numbani, but it was still early so Emily shouldn't be in bed yet...

Moving into the living room she paused again, sniffing slightly as she frowned, there was a odd smell here, looking around she saw some white stains on the sofa... if Emily spilled something she would have cleaned up...

As she looked around she heard a muffled sob, making her eyes widened as she dashed towards the sound coming from the bathroom.

As she entered her eyes widened at the sight of her girlfriend curled into a ball sobbing to herself, not even reacting to her entering.

"Emily?! What happened Love?!" She asked rushing to her girlfriend as she got closer she froze, suddenly realising what the white stain in the living room was as she looked at the sticky white substance covering her girlfriend as she looked up at her with tears pouring down her face.

She didn't know who did this, but they'd pay.

Looking around she glared at the writing spray painted on the wall, wondering how she missed it when she entered.

**YOU'RE TOO SLOW TRACER**

First she had a girlfriend to comfort, but afterwards she needed to talk to Winston and the others, she'd make sure whoever did this would pay.

Burning the Dragon shaped insignia on the wall into her mind she glared, they would definitely pay.

**Authors Note : Weiss is starting her training, and Ruby has been punished with Yang to well trained to stop it. **

**Blake is waiting for a chance to talk to Shiro, but he's always... busy.**

**The villains are now a part of team Shiro, should be fun.**

**Shiro 2.0 is fucking with the Overwatch crew, out of boredom, starting with Tracer and her girlfriend. They have no idea how much trouble they are in.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 27 : Training Days

I've realised something lately...

Short term terror is an inefficient method of gathering power, I mean sure, I got a lot of power from killing entire worlds, but the people died too quickly, and since I am an Evil God I gain power from Fear and Hate so I need people to be alive to actually feel those emotions.

The terror that my pet Grimm is causing is wonderful, the more it attacks the more this world fears and dismays, dreading the next attack, and that's working perfectly as a method for me to gather more power

**Shiro, Supreme One**

**Level – 238 [54%]**

**Race – Divine Devil**

**Rank – Minor God**

**Alignment – Ultimate Evil**

I have a long way to go before I hit Level 500... but I'm getting there, Demiurge did a wonderful job making the World of Overlord worship me, but if I want to reach Major God I still have three more objectives.

Gather 12 Gods to serve me, of which I have none.

Reach Level 500, which I'm not even half way.

And destroy or dominate another pantheon.

I have a lot of work to do... but I want as many levels as possible before I start trying to fight gods, I didn't come this far to get swatted like a fly because I picked a fight with the wrong Deity, let alone a whole Pantheon.

Annoying, but I have no real reason to rush, there are plenty of godless worlds I can play in.

In other news I'm being an asshole.

I realise that is my unusual state, but still.

Blake, Joan and Pyrrha both want to speak to me in private, so I've made it so that I'm never alone, preventing them from bringing up whatever they want to talk about, even when I'm with Pyrrha, I make sure to take Yang with me.

And Pyrrha's usually has her mouth busy with other things, stopping her from speaking...

Weiss's training is coming along slowly, she makes sure to clean up the room daily, but I'll have to give her some new orders soon. She hasn't told the team why she's cleaning, just scolding them for making a mess in the first place.

Ruby's got withdrawals symptoms... and I had to use Normalicy to stop people from noticing her slight twitches, and pale unhealthy skin. It's only been a few days, but it's getting to her...

I've been fucking Neo and Yang nightly, and Cinder has been flirting whenever she gets the chance, it's cute that she thinks she can seduce me into her little faction.

I do appreciate the efforts though, her habit of 'accidentally' getting caught changing, brushing herself against me and the regular compliments are nice.

Emerald tried something similar, but she gave up almost immediately, turns out she's very much a lover of the fairer race, or to be more specific she's a lover of our dear Cinderella... she tried using her Semblance to make me think she was letting me see her naked, pretty much Emma Frosting the situation, but unfortunately for her I'm immune to mind altering abilities, so it just didn't work...

Cinder ordered her to seduce me, but she really doesn't want to... being ordered by her beloved to seduce someone, that must suck... for her.

It's funny watching her dismay at Cinder complimenting Neo for doing such a good job, while she glares at Emerald for not doing what she was ordered too, but that's what she gets for liking one of the main villains.

Anyway, as I was saying my Grimm is causing all kinds of fear, so naturally if one Grimm causes this much fear...

**\- Ozpin -**

As reluctant as he was to leave Beacon, this was of the utmost importance.

The Dragon Grimm was simply too big a threat to ignore, and if he was correct it could only be hurt by magic, and possibly the power of the Silver Eyed Warriors, but he couldn't risk sending Amber alone, or even with reinforcements with her being targetted.

The other three maidens were all missing, and there were no Silver Eyed Warriors available, Miss Rose was too young, Summer was missing, almost certainly dead, and Maria's eyes had been lost in battle, causing her to lose access to the power.

So here he was, on route to Atlas with Amber, they'd found the Grimm lurking in the mountains of Atlas, no doubt preparing for it's next attack, and he couldn't risk letting it destroy yet another town or city, the fear it had already caused had sent Grimm worldwide into a feeding frenzy, Grimm attacks had increased by almost 70% since it's first appearance.

The Atlas Hunters who found it vanished shortly after reporting their findings, but their sacrifice would not be in vain.

He and Amber had to defeat it, before it was too late.

He was sorely tempted to bring Shiro and Pyrrha along, he'd gotten close enough to confirm that Pyrrha's Light Manipulation was indeed magic, and Shiro would no doubt relish a chance to have a rematch, he seemed like a battle maniac, or perhaps it just hurt his considerable pride to have something escape him. But in the end he decided not to, he didn't want to draw any more attention to the pair than necessary, even with Shiro using his powers so blatantly, he wanted to delay Salem discovering him for as long as possible.

He'd have to try and find a way to have Shiro alter more people to have magic, but he'd have to do so carefully, he couldn't risk any new magic users falling into Salem's hands after all, either by being recruited, or with them having their magic stolen.

The pilot warned them that they were getting close, making him grab his cane in preparation.

James wanted to take Shiro to some facility and use him to mass-produce magic users, but he put a stop to that, James meant well, he truly did, but he was all too quick to use extreme tactics, he was sure Shiro would be treat extremely well, wanting for nothing, but he still would be in a cage.

As the Bullhead opened he looked down at the Grimm as the six eyes glared back, he could see the Dragon Grimm he came for, it's three remaining heads locked onto him, the red eyes glaring balefully at the bullhead as he and Amber nodded at each other, both leaping down, using their magic to slow their descent, as they wasted no time, blasting the Grimm with their magic.

His own powers were dwindling from what they used to be, but he was still very powerful... so course as he thought that a stream of lightning shot at him, breaking through his hastily erected shield in an instant, sending him flying as the lightning arced his body, making him grunt in pain...

He'd underestimated the Grimm, the fact that Shiro managed to destroy two heads had convinced him that he and Amber would be able to handle the other three with ease...

Perhaps he was the one with a arrogance problem...

As he barely dodged the second volley of lightning he glanced at Amber, his eyes widening as she was sent flying by the wind blades sent by the head she was fighting...

The Fire Head wasn't even getting involved, as it was just staring at him almost mockingly... before it turned to the sky, sending a ball of flames shooting forwards at incredible speed, as it struck the distant Bullhead causing it to fall from the sky, crashing with an explosion as he winced.

Seeing the Wind Head attempting to bite a downed Amber he rushed to her, grabbing her and blasting the head with lightning magic, as he threw her into a Fireman's Carry, rushing into a nearby cave just as a gout of flames covered the entrance.

As he went to shield, one of the heads smashed into the cave entrance, causing a rockfall, covering the entrance and blocking it.

"This was a mistake, Oz... We can't do this..." Amber said with a cough, some blood leaving her mouth. She used to be rather arrogant, but her close brush with death changed that, breaking her confidence and leaving her depressed, she'd spent most of her time in her room, refusing to train... it had been difficult to convince her to join him on this expedition.

"It was, we vastly underestimated our target... Can you stand? We need to look for an exit, we certainly can't leave the way we entered..." he said helping her up, as they moved deeper.

As they did they looked at the walls in worry.

"Oz... what is... that?" she asked looking at the strange black substance covering the walls and ceiling as they moved deeper.

"...I have no idea." he admitted, before heading deeper, turning back wasn't an option for them.

As they got deeper they froze again, looking in horror at the four people in Atlas uniforms attached to the walls, their chests burst open as Amber barely managed to stop herself from puking.

Looking carefully he frowned... the chests hadn't been smashed in... something had burst out.

Clutching his Cane tightly he kept moving, as much as he wanted to flee there was nothing but certain death back there...

"Stay on your guard Amber, we can get through this..." he promised as she gripped her staff.

Moving forwards again, his blood ran cold as he reached a large open chamber, his eyes running over the countless brown leathery eggs filling the room.

This wasn't a cave... it was a nest.

As he thought that he spun around, barely avoiding the deadly tail as it pierced the air where his head was moment ago... creating a fireball with his magic he stared at his assailant, as it prowled towards him on all fours, before it rose onto two legs, letting out a ear-piercing screech and lunged at him.

As he struck the unknown Grimm type with the fireball sending it back he heard three more screeches in the depths of the cave, followed by the sounds of scurrying.

**\- Weiss -**

"Damn it." Weiss growled as she stabbed her rapier into one of the training dummies in one of Beacons training-fields.

The aftermath of the Grimm's attack on Atlas had been horrid for Weiss. The death of her father had been a blow emotionally but with how distant and strained their relationship was she really didn't mourn the man all that much.

What really bothered Weiss was the fact that during a Scroll discussion with Winter, Whitley, Ironwood and the Executives of the Company she had been given a clear ultimatum.

Either she had to allow Whitley to take over as the Company as CEO and continue being a Huntress or she had to give up on her dream and take over the Company herself.

Weiss was crushed. When she had left for Beacon she always had this plan of becoming a famous and respected Huntress for a few years and then return home to take over the Company from her Father. After a few years she would have lived her dream and would have been content with retiring to a nice job as CEO.

But everything had now gone wrong for her. Jacques was dead not even a month after she started at Beacon and Weiss had not even truly began her career as a Huntress. Quitting at this point in time would destroy her emotionally, she knew that.

So Weiss had with gritted teeth and barely suppressed tears made her choice known and given her sister Whitley the position as CEO of the Company.

That didn't mean she was happy with it though, hence why she was destroying a Training field.

Taking a moment to compose herself she sighed, she had to clean the room again today, maybe the monotony of it would take her mind off her problems, she'd never realised just how much cleaning was necessary. Having eight people in one room certainly made a lot of mess, no one made their beds, they left dirty pots out and the barely tried cleaning up after themselves...

Yang had teased her about being the teams maid, but despite her anger it was right wasn't it? Weiss Schnee, former Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, was now just the maid of Team Shiro...

As she got back to the room she looked around, scowling at the plates left on the table. Gathering them up she took them to the sink, before she grabbed her casual clothes and got changed in their bathroom, before she got to work, cleaning the dishes.

The room was almost completely empty, with only Shiro sat on his bed playing on his scroll, at least she wouldn't have to listen to Yang's teasing, or Cinder's mocking...

She really didn't like Cinder, she obviously wanted to be Shiro's second in command, and rightfully saw her as the biggest threat to the position, so she constantly taunted her when Shiro was away, trying to get her too lose her temper and look unstable, but she wouldn't fall for it...

If she couldn't be in charge of her company or her team, she would at least have the role of Second in Command, and that meant proving that she could listen to orders from their leader...

She'd seen Cinder's non-stop flirting... the Harlot was trying to use her body to get the position... and the worse thing is that it was working, Shiro clearly enjoyed it...

She couldn't let Cinder get ahead of her, no one else on the team wanted the Second in Command role, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Cinder was both strong and smart, like her.

Which meant that either of them could take the role, it was simply up to whichever Shiro liked the most... and that wouldn't be her if things kept going the way they were... she had to do something if she didn't want to end up taking orders from Cinder Fall.

As she put the pots away she glanced over at the still playing Shiro, there wasn't any other obvious messes for her to clean, thankfully. Taking a breath and suppressing her scowl she moved over to the foot of his bed, getting his attention.

"I have finished cleaning the room as ordered... is there anything else you need from me, Sir?" she asked trying to suppress her hurt pride, he was their leader so calling him Sir was fine...

"Hmmm, now that you mention it there is something you could do for me..." he said after a moment, before he sat up. "I strained my back a bit, can you give me a massage? Cinder offered to give me one, but she's looking around again." he asked as she bit her lip.

This was fine, it was just a massage, and she could steal a victory away from Cinder... It couldn't be that hard right?

"I- Of course, just lay on your front..." she said freezing as he took his top off, tossing it over to the side, her eyes ran over his chest involuntarily, before he got up, clicking his fingers making a massage bed appear, as he laid down on it. She had to admit that she was still impressed by that, no matter how many times she saw it.

Taking a moment to close the curtain, she moved forwards slowly she placed her hands on his bare back, hesitantly rubbing them in circles on his upper back, she had no idea what to do but she could just copy what her masseuse did whenever she went to the spa...

She moved her hands down his back, focusing on trying to copy what she could remember her masseuse doing, and trying not to think about the shirtless man she was touching...

She lost track of how long she spent touching and rubbing her team leaders naked back, her face burning as she did, but eventually he sat up, stretching as he did.

"Thanks Weiss, we'll have to do this again." he said happily, making her scowl before she crushed it and tried smiling at him.

"Of course, if you need anything from me, just let me know..." she replied, just as she heard the door open, and the rest of the team enter, talking as they did.

"Anything?" he asked with a slight smirk as he sat on the edge of his bed...

As she went to correct herself she heard Cinder's voice, making her scowl, Shiro had insisted that if the curtain was closed no one was allowed to come to his side of the room, which was fair... Cinder called through, asking Shiro if he was free.

"Yes sir... Anything." she said quickly as he went to reply to Cinder making him pause.

"Well aren't you a good girl..." he said with a small smirk, making her bite her tongue to stop her from responding. "Still, actions speak louder than words... let's test that new obedience. But what to do..." he said scratching his chin in thought.

"I know, your normally so proper, so getting you to break that will be a good test... describe what panties you have on." he ordered making her stare at him in disbelief. "Don't give me that look, it's just a test." he said.

As she went to refuse she heard Cinder call a second time, making her freeze.

"Th-they're white." she blurted out.

"Obviously, keep going." he said with a grin.

"T-they're lacy... and... it's a thong." she said wishing she'd worn some more plain underwear, but she liked feeling sexy... especially now that Cinder was around, she was very attractive... and well developed...

"Good work, now I just need to make sure you're telling the truth and you can go... life your skirt." he ordered as she froze.

Could she really show her underwear to him? Like some harlot? As Cinder called again, she grabbed her skirt and lifted it, holding it up, she didn't want to do this, but she wanted Cinder to win their little competition even less.

"Very nice, turn around." he ordered, she'd come too far to stop now...

As she turned around, putting her ass on display for her leader, she really wished that she wasn't wearing such a small thong... it provided almost no cover leaving her butt in full view of Shiro.

"You might not have the best breasts, but you certainly have the ass to make up for it... that'll be all for now." he said making her face burn in shame and reluctant pride, there was more to attractiveness than breasts after all, it was nice that he could understand that... she dropped her skirt, and fled not wanting to look at him at the moment.

As she left she paused, looking into Cinder's narrowed eyes. Letting a smirk grow on her face she said nothing as she joined Blake and Yang on the couch.

That was humiliating, and degrading... but the angry look on Cinder's face actually made it worth it... she'd have to look into how to give better massages for next time...

She was going to win the second in command position, no matter what...

**\- Cinder -**

The Schnee was a bigger threat than expected... she'd gone to look around expecting the Schnee to be too arrogant and proud to use the opportunity to get ahead in their little rivalry, but she'd been wrong...

The slightly opened curtain revealed a massage bed and a shirtless Shiro... Schnee had beaten her to the punch, she wasn't too proud to admit that Schnee had one the battle, but she wouldn't win the war.

...She would let Weiss enjoy her temporary victory, but it wouldn't stop her.

Heading into Shiro's side of the bedroom she closed the curtain again, it wasn't fully closed so she could enter his side without breaking his rule, technically...

"Cinder? What's up?" Shiro asked casually as she walked towards him swaying her hips as she did, smirking as his eyes locked onto her body.

"I wanted to know if you wanted that massage? It must be stressful being the leader of all these girls, let me give you some relief..." she said sultrily, placing a hand on his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of the firm muscles under her fingers.

"Weiss just gave me one..." he said calmly.

"I'm sure she did. But she's just an amateur... let me show you what a proper massage feels like..." she said, running her hands along his chest.

"...Well it's not like having two massages is bad for you, sure. Let's see what you can do." he said, making her smirk grow.

"Just give me a minute, I have some supplies to help with this." she said quickly grabbing the bag of things she'd ordered and heading back into his side, giving Weiss a smirk as she closed the curtain fully.

Moving back to Shiro who was watching her with a smirk, she smirked back.

She was well aware that he was pitting them against each other for his own amusement and benefit, but that was fine, she was going to win regardless.

Stopping in front of him she undid the zip on her skirt letting it drop to the floor.

"I don't want to get any oil on my uniform..." she said to his unasked question as she stripped down to just the red skimpy bikini she wore in preparation for this as she posed for him slightly. "Why don't you get rid off those trousers so I can get to work?" she asked as he rose, stripping down to his boxers immediately, she wasn't surprised, he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

**\- Shiro -**

This was a slight surprise, I knew she was planing something but I already like the way this is going...

As I lay back down on the massage bed, on my front this time, she pours some oil on my chest, rubbing it in before she moves lower, her hand brushing against my boxers as she rubs the warm oil into my legs.

Afters she done she joins me on the massage bed, climbing on top of me as she sits on my legs, just below my erect shaft as she rubs my chest, her bountiful breasts bouncing slightly in the micro bikini she's wearing.

I think I like her as my cunning second in command... maybe I'll alter her mind slightly, and make her fake persona the real one...

"Are you enjoying the view? I bet Weiss wouldn't do this for you..." she said as she rubbed my chest.

"You'd be surprised, Weiss might be a prude, but she really doesn't want to lose..." I laugh, a barrier stopping any sound from leaving the curtain.

"I'm sure... I'd like to offer you a deal... I want to be your second in command... chose me instead of Weiss and I'll do Anything you want..." she says, putting emphasis on the word anything.

"If I do, Weiss will stop trying to win the position, and I want to see how far I can get her to go..." I say back, not even hiding it. She already knows I'm messing with them, she just thinks she can win.

"Then don't tell her, we can keep it secret for now, and I'll pressure her into going further... I'm good at things like that... it'll be easy to make her panic and do something stupid..." she offers, as she moves up slightly, pressing her covered pussy against my boxer covered shaft, grinding herself against me as she undoes her bikini top, tossing it over to the side as she takes my hands placing them on her bare breasts, her hardened nipples rubbing against my palms. "I can help you get anything, or anyone you want... do you like Emerald? Say the word and I can have her spend the night with you..." she offers again, pulling my shaft out of my boxers, so she can rub herself against it more directly.

"Anyone?" I ask with a smirk. She's definitely fun.

"Anyone."

"How about Nora?" I ask, making her look at me in confusion. "I'll give you the spot if you can make Nora sleep with me of her own free will." I say smirking at her as she thinks.

"...deal. It might take a while but I can do it." she says stopping and moving off me making me frown. "I'll send Emerald to take care off your... not-so-little problem, but you don't get me until you give me the second in command position." she says with a smirk as she gets dressed, not putting her bikini top back on, going commando under her top.

I do like her, she's fun.

"Wait right there, Emerald will be along soon, do whatever you want to her." she says with a sexy smirk as she leaves.

Getting up I lose the boxers completely, sitting on my bed, not caring about the oil messing up the quilt, I'll just erase it, and make a new one.

It's not long before the curtain opens slightly and Emerald enters, frowning as she looks over my naked body, my hard shaft standing proud as she hesitantly approaches the bed.

"...let's just get this over with." she says with a sigh as she starts to climb onto the bed.

"Strip first." I order, enjoying her flinch as she backs away, deeply sighing before she quickly strips, not wasting any time to act sexy while she does it. She loses her uniform quickly, but keeps her plain white underwear on as she moves onto the bed, I like the way it contrasts with her dark skin so I let her off for now.

Reaching forwards she wrapped her nimble fingers around my shaft, looking away as she quickly stroked it, with a scowl on her face...

Jokes on her, the disgust is just turning me on.

Clicking my fingers I vanish her bra, her brown breasts bouncing as I do, I don't fuck enough dark skinned girls... I should change that. As she brings one arm up to cover them, her red eyes glaring at me I grab her hand spinning us over so she is on her back, her hands above her head held by one of mine.

"Cinder said I could do whatever I want to you, so you have two choices, you can either suck me off, or I can fuck you, none of this weak handjob shit." I say reaching down and tearing her panties off her tossing them off to the side.

"...Fine, I'll blow you, just let me go." she mumbles as I let her go, laying back down on my back as she lowers her mouth to my shaft.

She's... really bad at this.

Her completely amateurish unenthusiastic blowjob is more frustrating than enjoyable, so I send a quick text and sit back frowning at her slow shallow bobbing, her teeth keep scraping along my shaft, and she's not doing anything with her tongue...

The curtain moves slightly a couple of minutes later as someone slips inside, making Emerald jump back looking at the stripping Neo, who joins us on the bed writing something on her scroll.

'Cinder says you're making her look bad, lose the panties and bend over, she says you have to fuck him.' she types with a smirk.

"But-" Emerald starts before Neo's scroll rings, Neo passing it to Emerald with a mockingly grin, as she takes Emeralds former position, giving me a far better blowjob as she deep-throats me immediately.

As Emerald moves of the bed to a side of the room, taking to Cinder she flinches at the angry voice on the over side... the call is short but effective, and Emerald returns quickly, a defeated look on her face as she pulls her panties off moving back onto the bed.

As Neo pulls back she pouts at me, and I click my fingers making six clones as they all smirk at the two shocked girls.

"So, Neo... ever been fucked by five guys at once?" I ask as they grab her pulling her off the bed, making her squeal in excitement as she's triple penetrated almost immediately as Emerald watches in shock, Neo's hands are wrapped around two of the shafts stroking rapidly as her three holes are filled.

I grab Emerald and pull her on top of me, lining her pussy up with my shaft as I drop her onto it, piercing her tight slit in a single move as she yelps... aww, she was a virgin...

"You could have been a bit more gentle." she grumbles as I reach around her and pull her ass checks apart.

"You have more things to worry about than that." I say with a smirk.

As she goes to speak her eyes widen, feeling the remaining clone push against he virgin ass, before he thrusting into her, making her let out a scream as he fills her ass.

"I can do whatever I want to you, and really if Neo can handle five you can handle two." I say as we both start thrusting in tandem, giving her no time to prepare for the double penetration.

She whimpers as we both fuck her, but she doesn't try and struggle, that's the advantage of having her boss in my pocket, she's in no position to stop this, so she's just enduring... unlike Neo who's having the time of her life, with a dick in each hole.

She's great, she really is.

**\- Cinder -**

Emerald was useless.

Well that wasn't fair, she was useful, but she was useless at seduction, who cares if she preferred girls? All she had to do was lay down and spread her legs...

Getting a text from Neo she looked in confusion at the picture of Emerald being fucked... by two Shiro's..

Wasn't that interesting...

Regardless she had a hyperactive idiot to convince, this was going to be a slow one, Nora was smarter than she looked, and acted.

She'd have to befriend her first, and work out what really made her tick...

She wanted the position, it was the best avenue to get close to Shiro, and no hyperactive brat was getting in her way, no matter what Nora would be on her back, with Shiro pounding into her before long.

Getting close to Shiro would give her a chance to try and convince him to give her magic, like he did the Invincible Girl...

If that whoring out every girl in this school, then so be it.

**\- Emerald -**

As the Shiro in her ass came she held in her whimper, she didn't know how long she'd spent getting fucked, but at least it seemed to be coming to a end as she felt the one behind her vanish...

Not pull out... just vanish, looking back she could see that he was just gone.

As she was flipped onto her back the real Shiro sped up, one hand wrapping around her throat as he fucked her harder, before he came as well, not even giving her the small mercy of pulling out of her before he finished, her formerly virgin pussy being filled with his seed.

...She'd swore that she'd do anything for Cinder, and she meant it. Even after this her feelings for her boss hadn't changed.

As he pulled back he grinned at her.

"You can leave for now, but this isn't a one time thing, don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually..." he laughed as he got off the bed, leaving her laying there with cum leaking from her two holes, she shot up at the sound of a camera shutter, looking at Shiro as he smirked at her, playing with his scroll. "Don't worry, only me and Cinder will be seeing it." he said with a laugh.

As she rose she grabbed her clothes, not giving him the satisfaction of responding. As she dressed she looked over to Neo as she knelt in a circle of masturbating Shiro's as they all came on her face and hair, her mouth wide as she happily swallowed the cum that landed in her mouth, licking her lips.

...There was something wrong with that girl.

As she went to walk away she got a text.

'Well done, keep it up.'

…keep it up? Damn it..

**\- Shiro -**

That's going to be fun, there's something satisfying about fucking a lesbian. It's even better when the lesbians crush is the one making her do it.

Getting dressed I smirk at the cum covered Neo as she wipes her self clean, licking the cum from her fingers as she does.

"You can use my bathroom when you're ready." I say with a smirk, getting a smirk and a nod from her.

It's good to be me...

Two days till the Forever Falls trip, for now I'll just kills some time watching tv, I want to see what Ruby will do for some cookies tomorrow...

**\- Next Day (Ruby) -**

Sitting through classes was hell, she couldn't remember a single thing the teachers had said, all she could think about were Shiro's cookies...

Normal cookies tasted so bland and weird now, his were just too good!

But he wouldn't give her any as a punishment for eating them all last time, as they headed back to their room Cinder talked the others into going to the library, while Shiro mentioned he had something to do, and headed back to the room...

She hesitated for a moment, watching the rest of the team leave, before she slipped away sneakily, following Shiro quickly and quietly.

As he entered their room she slipped in, planning her argument out carefully in her head before she approached him, as he sat down in his favourite chair.

"PLEASE MAKE ME SOME COOKIES?!" she shouted before she stopped facepalming, that wasn't the argument she wanted to go with.

"We've been over this, I'm not giving you any more until you've earned them back." he said calmly, not put off by her shouting.

..Then she could earn them?

"H-How do I earn them? Do you want me to clean up like Weiss does?" she offered making him smirk.

"...How about I make you a deal, I'll give you orders, and if you follow them, I'll give you some cookies, the bigger the order the more cookies you'll get." he offered.

"YES! What do I have to do?!" she asked quickly before he changed his mind, she could do chores for cookies, that was easy.

"First, strip. For every piece of clothing you take off, I'll give you one cookie, 5 for your bra, and 10 for your panties." he offered making her hesitate, before a plate of cookies appeared on small table next to his chair. "Deal?" he asked taking one and eating it as she barely held herself back from rushing him.

Her dad had said... something about guys trying to get her to take her clothes off, but it didn't seem important right now...

As she took her shoes and stockings off he moved four onto another plate, making her smile seeing her earned prizes.

She hesitated for a moment before she took her school blazer off, undoing her shirt and skirt letting them fall to the floor as he moved three more cookies over as she stood in front of him, in her panties and bra, she wanted those extra 15 cookies...

Closing her eyes she undid her bra dropping it, and pulled her panties down stepping out of them.

As he passed her the plate she demolished the cookies in seconds, sighing deeply as she did. That hit the spot.

"How would you like to earn 25 more?" he asked getting her attention.

"W-what do you want me to do?" she asked hesitantly, already admitting in her mind that she was going to do it.

"Sit on my lap, and let me touch you for five minutes." he said with a grin as she blushed, sitting in his lap immediately, closing her eyes.

That was five for every minute, that was worth it right?

As his hand moved to her chest she blushed harder, feeling him playing with her nipples as his other hand moved up her leg, before it stroked her... privates..

His finger slipped inside her, making her bite her lip as she moaned sounding like the girls in the videos Yang watched when she thought she was alone...

This... felt good, not as good as eating the cookies but it wasn't that bad at all.

As his finger sped up, and another finger joined it she moaned louder, her head against his shoulder as she bit down on his uniform, clutching his shirt with her hands as... something built up.

She felt a wave of pleasure run through her as she moaned loudly, her face flushed as his hands left her body.

"There we go, and here's your cookies." he said as she jumped up, grabbing the plate she was offered happily.

This was easy!

Devouring the second plate she moaned, she had needed this so much.

"I-is there anything else I can do?" she asked, her hunger for cookies not satiated yet.

"Hmm, one last thing for today, and I'll give you a cookie ball the size of your head for it." he offered.

"Deal." she replied immediately.

"I didn't way what I wanted you to do yet..."

"Deal." she repeated without hesitation.

"...lets go then." he said getting up and walking into his bathroom as she followed behind, entering it as he closed and locked the door. "All you have to do is join me in the bath, and clean me everywhere... that's fine right?" he said turning on the taps of his ridiculously large bath, more of a small swimming pool really, and getting undressed.

That was easy, she'd have done that for 5 cookies, or maybe 10? She didn't want to see herself short.

As the filled up, far quicker than it had any right too now that she thought about it he got into it, sitting at the side of the shallow pool as she joined him reaching for a sponge.

"No, put the soap on your breasts and use yourself as the sponge." he ordered, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him, his hand groping her ass as she obeyed with a light blush, pouring the soap onto her chest and rubbing herself on him, putting his arm between her breasts as she moved up and down.

It was more complicated that she expected but eventually she managed to do all his upper body and moved up, rubbing her breasts on his face with a blush, she jumped as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it, but she wasn't going to risk her cookie over a little nipple sucking.

After he was done, she moved back and he moved up, sitting on the edge of the pool so she could get to his legs, she tried not to look at the stiff shaft in between his legs as she rubbed her breasts along his legs, them brushing against his shaft a couple of times by accident, making it jump slightly. As she finished the second leg she looked up at him not sure what to do next.

"Wrap your breasts around it, press them together, and start bouncing until I say to stop." he ordered as she obeyed, blushing.

As long as she got her cookie it would all be fine...

Feeling the shaft trapped between her breasts she started moving, this wasn't any worse than her punishment last time, not she was just doing the work herself, and there was a reward in it for her.

"If you want to make this go faster you could try kissing the tip as it comes out..." he said as she thought about it...

Well she was sure it was clean at least, and she really wanted that cookie soon, so as she moved down she went lower than usual, giving her first kiss to her team leaders dick, making it jump slightly, as she moved back up she made sure to kiss it every time she moved down, it didn't taste bad, it was oddly familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

That didn't matter though, all that mattered was getting her chore done, so se could get her reward...

Moving faster she was caught off guard a couple of minutes later when he... finished, the white cream shooting onto her face and breasts as she flinched, getting some in her mouth.

As she accidentality swallowed it, she frowned. Why did it taste so familiar? Wiping up some form her chest she licked it off her finger, before shrugging, she just couldn't place it... it was quite nice surprisingly...

**\- Shiro -**

Watching sweet innocent Ruby lick my cum off her hand is fantastic.

Shiro, I love being me.

Watching her lick up the bits she could reach, and clean of the rest, I lay back enjoying the bath... I think I'll bring her mum back, if only so I can fuck her and see if Summer is as fun as Ruby. What was Ren's mum called? A-something? Whatever, she was pretty sexy as well, something to think about.

"Well done, Ruby. I think I'll have you join me in the bath daily from now." I say to her, making her blush.

"...will I get cookies for it?"

**\- Cinder -**

"You're going to lose, you realise that don't you?" she asked Weiss with a smirk.

"I think not, I can do everything you can do, and I can do it better." Weiss sneered at her.

"Because you gave him a subpar massage? That's cute, I think you'll find he enjoyed mine more, probably because I was almost naked, and rubbing my body against him, but still." she said casually. Nora was being a pain, she might act crazy, but she didn't trust easily and she kept people at arms rest, earning her trust was hard. But at least she could mess with Weiss.

"Y-you harlot!" she said with a blush, glaring at her.

"That's your problem, you're a prude and Shiro... Shiro is certainly not... which is why he'll pick someone more like him rather than a rich proper girl like you, you can't beat me, and we both know it." she said walking away with a hidden smirk at the doubt on Weiss's face.

**\- Weiss -**

...She wasn't a prude, she even showed him her panties.

But that wasn't enough was it? Shiro was a pervert, and just panties wouldn't be enough for him... but was she really going to lower herself to Cinder's level?

As they reached the room she glared at the sight of Cinder giggling at something Shiro said, pressing her body against him, before she placed a kiss on the side of his lips, and went into Shiro's bathroom, giving her a smug look.

Ruby was here as well, scoffing a massive cookie ball with a look of pleasure on her face, the look on her face was almost lewd as she ignored everyone else to focus on her treat.

Shiro spoiled her.

Looking at Shiro as he sat down at his desk she bit her lip in thought, she really didn't want to lower herself to Cinders standards, but she also really didn't Cinder to win.

As she thought Shiro's bathroom door opened, with the immoral harlot walking out into the room in only a towel that barely covered her privates.

"Shiro? Where do you keep your shampoo?" she asked with a smirk, as Shiro stared at her body.

"In the cabinet on the right side of the pool." he answer, his eyes trailing over her body as she thanked him, and left his eyes watching her swaying ass as she went back inside, glancing at Weiss with a smug look as she did.

With a glare at the closed door she moved towards Shiro's desk closing the curtain as she did, stopping just in front of it as he looked up from the homework he was doing.

"Sir, the rooms clean... is there Anything else you want me to do?" she asked leaning forwards slightly as she used her upper arms to press her small breasts together slightly, she'd go and but some more seductive clothing next time she had a chance, to win a war you needed the correct equipment after all.

**\- Bonus Scene - Ozpin - **

Limping out of the cave he helped Amber back to her feet, this hellhole needed to be bombed from orbit asap...

But first they needed to get of this hell mountain, after being hunted by those... things for hours, being almost infected by the strange spider things that came out of the eggs, and barely escaped from the... Queen of these things, the one laying the eggs.

They needed to die, perhaps more than the Dragon itself, A Grimm that could lay eggs was a horrifying thought, and Remnant didn't need any more of these horrific creatures.

Fortunately they had found a different exit that didn't have a giant dragon outside it, sending a signal to James for a pickup he helped Amber move, they were both running on fumes from trying to fight of those creatures, he had painful burns on his left arm from when he discovered the unpleasant fact that their blood was acidic, and Amber had one of the deadly tails stabbed through her leg, it was a miracle they managed to escape without joining the Atlas Hunters as... incubation chambers.

He was getting this mountain bombed till only rubble remained, then he;d bomb it a second time just for good measure.

Seeing a bullhead approaching he let our a relieved sigh, they must have been looking for them already, he just wanted today to be over, but he had to make sure James knew of this new threat, and he needed to make sure it was dealt with before they could produce even more of the abominations...

Fuck the Dragon, Shiro could fight it next time, he just wanted those things dead.

**\- Meanwhile with Shiro (the Second) – Boop! -**

Grabbing my second target was easy enough, it's not fair if I just torment Overwatch, so I'm paying Talon a visit this time...

Grabbing the sexy Latino was easy, knocking her out and taking her to a dungeon I made deep deep underground, far away from her nice gadgets, I even grabbed a souvenir from the Talon hideout while I was there.

Just to be safe I stripped her off her outfit... Had to make sure she wasn't hiding any gadgets under it after all.

She was oddly enough, it was like that scene from Sinbad where the guy just keeps pulling out more weapons from seemingly nowhere, only it was little gadgets that I don't understand the purpose off.

They're all piled up in a corner now, outside her cell.

She isn't going anywhere, chained to the wall like she is.

Waking her up I smirk as she quickly becomes alert, looking around in panic before she locks her eyes on me with a glare, noticing her nakedness.

"You know, I thought you'd be harder to grab 'Sombra' but even Tracer's girlfriend put up more of a fight." I say with a laugh.

"Tracer's... Ah..." she says paling slightly, I recorded most of what I did to her and posted it online, Overwatch managed to get rid off it, but not fast enough considering I posted it just about everywhere. "So... You know I have some pretty powerful friends right? They aren't as nice as the Overwatch 'heroes'..." she says with a fake grin.

"Is that so, Olivia Colomar? Friends like Doomfist?" I ask enjoying the widening eyes at her real name, her shock turns to fear as I pull out Doomfist's severed head from my inventory, along with his gauntlet.

"He was pretty pathetic, didn't even give me a warm up." I say with a laugh as she goes a sickly pale, watching as I toss the head off to the side.

"I... Oh... w-what do you want?" she asks her usual confidence nowhere in sight.

"Hmm... all your blackmail you've gathered, especially the things on Katya Volskaya, from when you didn't kill her betraying Talon for personal gain, wonder what Reaper would think about that?" I ask as she goes even paler, impressive for the light brown Latino. "Oh, and I want to fuck you, probably a few times." I finish with a shrug as I undress myself, approaching her. "Don't bother with you're usual tricks, we are a long way from any technology." I say as I grab her legs, her arms are chained above her head, but her legs are free, she doesn't struggle as I spread them, pressing my tip against her pussy, rubbing it up and down a bit.

**\- Sombra -**

She wasn't too proud to admit when she was beaten, and she was very much beaten.

He was right, there was nothing she could hack nearby, and even if she wasn't chained up she couldn't beat someone who could kill Doomfist, that wasn't a fight she could win.

As he thrusted into her she bit her lip to keep her whimper in, she wasn't a virgin but she also wasn't that sexually active, and he was large...

As he started thrusting into her she looked around the cell, frowning at the almost medieval room, normally she'd laugh at something like this, but it meant there was nothing she could use with all her tech missing.

Even if she could escape he'd tell Talon about her deal with her 'friend' and then they'd be trying to kill her, she might be smart but she really didn't want Widowmaker and Reaper hunting her down. Hacking wouldn't help her if she got a sniper round to the head before she knew she was under attack.

So she'd have to play along... for now, biting her lip she held her whimpers in, she wasn't wet and he wasn't going easy on her as he fucked her against the cold stone wall.

One hand held her leg up, resting it on his shoulder, thankfully she was flexible enough for that not to hurt, his other groped her naked breasts roughly, pinching and tugging on her nipple.

She was fucked, both literally and metaphorically, but if she had too choose between rough sex, and almost certain death then she'd spread her legs every time...

She needed to either find a way to kill him, or find a way to convince him to stay quiet... was this what all her victims felt? She almost felt bad...

As he sped up she had to stop herself from telling him to pull out, not wanting him to cum inside, she didn't have anyway of stopping him and she didn't want to give him a reason to hurt her, she wasn't fond of pain...

She'd have to get some morning after pills, assuming she got out of here.

She had to hold in a moan as her body started to react from the hard fucking, the slight pain from the chains and her hitting the wall had distracted her until she got more used to it, but now she could really feel him inside her.

It was more pleasurable than she had expected, still there was no use trying to suppress her enjoyment, this was happening whether she enjoyed it or not.

After a few minute of hard thrusting she felt herself cum, letting a moan escape her mouth, as he came inside her, painting her insides white before he pulled out and stepped back, clicking his fingers making her chains lengthen, allowing her to fall to her knees, just at the right height for him to rub his still hard shaft on her face, smirking down at her.

"So Olivia, you have two options, you can either join me, and help me with my own goals, or you can join Doomfist over there." he said gesturing to the head that had rolled to the corner of the cell.

"...so, what do you need me to do?" she asked, before the shaft was pushed into her mouth.

"For now? Start sucking. Later, we have a spider to catch."

...She never liked Widowmaker anyway.

Bobbing her head she put she rusty skills to use, she wasn't going to end up dead here, no matter what.

**Authors Note : Ozpin being hunted by Super Powered Xenomorphs just amused me, the only reason he didn't get killed or captured was because Shiro was fucking with him, controlling them.**

**Weiss and Ruby are still being trained, and Cinder has no idea how fucked she is.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 28 : Forever Falling

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" James asked hesitantly, looking at the traumatized Amber, and the almost deranged looking Ozpin.

"I am, those things cannot be allowed to live, they're breeding James, using the captured hunters to breed more of the abominations. The Dragon is a threat, but I truly believe these unnamed Grimm will be a bigger threat if we do not end them before they can increase their numbers." Ozpin said seriously making him frown, he trusted Ozpin's judgement, if he said these new Grimm were worse, then he'd believe him.

Nodding to his subordinate he typed in his authorisation code, launching a volley of missiles at the mountain, watching as the Dragon rose from the mountain, flying off into the distance, they'd have to track it down again later. The missiles were powered by high-grade fire dust, the cave system would be engulfed in flames soon enough.

Clearly, Ozpin's desire to leave his student out of his was misguided, even if it was honourable. He'd have to go around him and get in contact with Shiro himself, they needed more magic users if that's the only thing that could hurt these new Grimm.

It was fortunate then, that Winter was already in Beacon.

**\- Xenomorph Grimm Queen -**

Slinking into the deeper tunnels it's maw curled into a frown, leaving it's eggs behind filled it with anger, but their Alpha ordered them to leave, it's rage was aimed at the intruders, not it's Alpha, it would make them pay.

There was a hidden exit in the deeper tunnels, made by the Alpha, and as it left, the four warriors following behind, the missiles hit, killing all the eggs, but failing to harm the Queen or her Warriors.

The flames burst from the exit they had just left, catching one of the Warriors as it snarled angrily, moving away from the fire with a glowing black aura around it's body, protecting it from harm.

The ones called Hunters made good incubation chambers, the Warriors born from them were far stronger than normal, and they had a black aura that protected them from harm.

They would find a new lair, and more 'Hunters', just as their Alpha ordered.

**\- Weiss - **

**\- Lemon Starts – (Light Femdom, Handjob) - **

She couldn't believe she was doing this... what would her sister think?

Rubbing the oil into her team leaders bare leg she blushed, seeing the... visible sign of his enjoyment under the towel covering his waist, the large bulge lifting the towel slightly. It was the only thing he was wearing as she massaged him.

She'd asked if there was anything he wanted from her, and she'd even felt happy when he asked for another massage. She'd been less happy when he stripped completely naked, but she'd endured.

He'd offered to get Cinder to do it when she got back, after she finished her shower she went off somewhere, but that was exactly what she was trying to avoid happening, Cinder was already off doing something for him, even if she didn't know what that something was, he'd been tight lipped about it, but that just meant that she was already trusted enough for him to send her on assignments, something he'd never done with her.

She'd gone bright red when he pointed out that she was going to stain her uniform, pointing out that Cinder dealt with it by doing this in her underwear, but she'd still not backed down, fortunately he was already face down on the massage bed at the time, as she stripped to her plain white underwear reluctantly.

He'd not even glanced at her as she did, and she actually felt insulted at his lack of interest, but she'd gotten to work. Rubbing the warm oil into his back as she gently massaged his back and legs.

As he turned over she realised that he was certainly not uninterested, his eyes taking in her barely covered body, with barely hidden lust. His shaft standing proud under the small towel, it's head peaking out of the top as she started massaging his chest, she couldn't stop her gaze from lowering to his slightly exposed... manhood, as she moved her hands down to his stomach, her arm brushing against it accidentality, making it jump slightly.

She was a proper lady, not an Heiress any more, but she was still a well-raised high class lady, and here she was rubbing a naked mans body in nothing but her underwear.

As she finished his legs she paused, was she done now?

"Is this what Cinder does for you?" she asked hesitantly, making him laugh slightly.

"She does a bit more, being in a room with so many beautiful women is stressful, in another way after all, she helps relieve some of that stress, but don't worry, I can wait for her, Yang, Emerald or Neo to get back, no need to push yourself for something you aren't ready for." he said kindly making her freeze.

Cinder she knew about, Yang she definitely suspected, Neo and Emerald were a surprise though, she really didn't know her new teammates.

Still... if she just let Cinder do it then this would all be for nothing...

Grabbing the towel she pulled it away, her face burning at the long member standing proud as Shiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am perfectly ready to do this... I can do anything Cinder can do. B-but I must admit that I am... inexperienced in these things, you will have to... guide me through this." she said moving a hand, still covered in oil, down to his shaft, wrapping it around the shaft, it was so... hard, but it was surprisingly soft to touch. Like a steel bar, wrapped in velvet.

"We'll start small then, all you have to do is move your hand up and down, use your other hand to caress the testicles..." he said as she followed his advise, gently fondling his balls as she moved her hand along the shaft slowly, before she sped up getting a light moan from him as she did, a strange feeling of pride filled her at the sound, who cared if she was inexperienced? Her hands must feel heavenly...

"D-do you like that? Having a high class lady like me s-stroking your b-big hard c-cock?" she asked with a smirk, feeling a kind of confidence she'd never experienced before fill her. "I-I bet you wish it was my mouth... you'd like that w-wouldn't you, my perfect soft lips wrapped around you, sucking your m-massive d-dick." she teased, this felt... good, really good.

She was in control here, not her stupidly strong leader, he was so much stronger than her, but here he was writhing under she gentle touch...

Climbing onto the massage bed, she sat on his legs smirking down at him as she rubbed his shaft faster, enjoying the quiet sounds sneaking from him.

"D-do you want me to take my bra off? You'd be the first man to see my perky b-breasts..." she said moving her hand to the clip of her bra, this one was had the clasp in the front, she preferred it that way. "Ask nicely and I'll take it off, I'll even let you touch them..." she said, enjoying the feeling of power she had, even if he could beat her with ease.

"Please." he said, not quite begging as she smirked, undoing the clasp and pulling her bra off, tossing it over to the side. She suddenly felt her confidence drop, Yang, Neo and Cinder were all so much bigger than her, maybe he wouldn't like them...

Taking one of his hands into her own, she lifted it placing it on her bare chest, holding in a moan of her own as he started playing with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers, she took his other hand and placed it on her still covered ass as he immediately started caressing the soft flesh, j-just because she wasn't blessed in the chest area, didn't take away from her beauty... right?

"Damn, you're beautiful..." he said, his eyes locked onto her chest as her confidence returned, of course she was... he was smart enough to understand her beauty, even if some people didn't, but then that was why he was the only one to get to see her like this... he deserved this for being cultured enough to see the appeal of smaller breasts.

Speeding her hand up she stroked him faster, getting a light groan from him as he slid his hand under her panties, making her pause before she continued, the feeling of his hand on her bare ass felt nice, so she'd let him get away with his presumptuousness.

As she stroked him, she was caught off guard as he came, his seed shooting up and onto her bare breasts and stomach as he groaned. Looking down at the sticky substance on her breasts she bit her lip, the warm feeling was actually quite nice.

Climbing off him she smirked again, as he got up himself.

"T-there you go, I take it your 'stress' is feeling nice and relieved... I will be using your bathroom to clean myself off, but I... I don't mind r-relieving your stress again later, if you keep this between us..." she said looking away.

Since she wasn't looking at him, she was caught off guard as he turned her head, capturing her lips as he took her first kiss from her, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she moaned into his mouth, her hands coming up to his bare chest, before she stopped, not pushing him away.

As she broke the kiss she felt herself smile slightly.

"That was my First Kiss... you Brute." she said, as he went to reply she returned the favour, kissing him as she forced her tongue into his mouth, her arms moving around his body as she groped his ass with a smirk.

"T-that's enough for now. The others will be back soon... I'm going to take a bath, since you covered me in your seed..." she said moving away from him as she turned and walked to his bathroom, before she entered the bathroom she paused, feeling his eyes on her ass.

Taking a moment to pull her plain underwear down her legs, bending over she smirked, glancing back at him as he stared at her exposed ass, and wet womanhood...

"Enjoying the view?" she teased, shaking her ass slightly before she stood back up walking into the bathroom with a sway to her hips, turning around she let him stare at her exposed body for a moment before she shut the door.

As she ran the massive bath she giggled to herself, that felt... wonderful, she felt so confident, so powerful as he stared at her with desire. She'd never realised how... freeing this could be, with the right person... she was sure it'd have been different with another man, and she had no desire to test that theory. She'd have to order some... sexier underwear for next time, maybe even some lewd outfits, he'd like that wouldn't he?

As she got in the bath, she moved her hand to her chest, trying to recreate the feelings he gave her, her other hand sliding between her legs as she slid a finger along her slit, moaning quietly as she tried to muffle it, he had great hearing after all...

After a moment she stopped muffling it, she'd let him know what she was doing, he'd like that, the idea of her playing with herself thinking of him...

Looking at the white cream on her fingers, she glanced at the still closed door, before she brought it to her mouth, licking her fingers clean with a moan...

She thought it'd taste bad... maybe she should try some more... advanced methods of relieving his stress next time...

**\- Lemon Ends - **

**\- Shiro -**

Letting Weiss take 'control' was a good idea, realistically I'm always in control, I'm too powerful to not be, but letting her be the one controlling the situation made her go far further than I thought she would. She's a little dominatrix in the making.

I don't really care about playing submissive, after all I could kill her in the blink of an eye if I wanted to. You can put a collar on a tiger, but it's still a tiger, and it could still maul you if it wanted to. Playing submissive is very different from being submissive.

Even now I can hear her moaning, occasionally I hear my own name leave her lips as she fingers herself.

If I didn't want to see where this goes, I'd go in there and fuck her right there in the bathroom. But no, I'll let her take the lead in this, when we go further it'll be her pushing the boundaries, not me.

Still... the sounds are making me horny again.

Moving over to the other side of the curtain, I look at Ruby, who's already finished her cookies.

"...Ruby, do you want to earn some more cookies?" I ask getting her attention immediately, a hungry look in her eyes as she rushes towards me.

**\- Yang (Next Day) -**

Walking in on Ruby giving Shiro a inexperienced blowjob right there in the living room was awkward, but to her shock she didn't feel angry at him at all, she just... watched her little baby sister give her... master a sloppy blowjob, happily swallowing his cum.

It was so... hot. Her master ordered her to lick the cum that leaked from her sisters mouth onto her breasts, and she did it, taking her sisters nipples into her mouth as Ruby moaned.

They hadn't been able to look at each other afterwards, but after they went to bed, she heard small moans coming from Ruby's bed, and she could see Ruby playing with her breasts and pussy in the pale moonlight, her eyes closed.

She'd joined in, fingering herself as she watched her sister do the same.

She was the worst sister ever, but if Shiro had his way they'd probably end up closer than ever, how long until he decided he wanted a threesome with two sisters? Would she be there when he took Ruby's virginity? Maybe she'd be holding Ruby's hand, encouraging her as his fat dick spilt her tiny body in two... or maybe she'd be on top of Ruby, her creampied pussy pressed against her mouth as Ruby licked the cum from her well-fucked cunt...

She hated how wet the second one made her, she really was a terrible sister.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Professor Goodwitch said, getting her attention as she stopped her fantasising.

"Well, you heard the sexy teacher! We have work to do Team Shiro!" Shiro said loudly, ignoring the glare from Professor as he did. He'd gotten detention with her often, and usually dragged her along with him.

The 'Detentions' were just a threesome, with both him, and Yang dominating the sexy professor, it was hard to be afraid of professor Goodwitch after she'd had her head trapped between her thighs, Glynda's skilled tongue plundering her depths.

She'd even had solo detentions with her, and she'd taken control of it, bending her teacher over the desk and spanking her with her own riding crop, before she rode the older woman's face to orgasm.

Glynda liked it, no matter how much she acted like she didn't. She'd even given Yang detentions for tiny things, pulling her into Glynda's office, and stripping naked without Yang even saying anything.

Despite everything, Yang wouldn't change a thing. As depraved as her life had become, she wouldn't change it for anything. She'd found herself checking out other girls, hoping Shiro would add them to his collection so she could play with them as well.

"Let's split into three groups so we can cover more ground. Cinder, take Neo and Emerald. Weiss, take Ruby and Yang. That means you're with me Blakey. Get that sexy Bellabooty over here." he said getting a rolled eyes from Blake as she approached him.

"Come along you two, I want to finish gathering the Sap before Cinder's team does." Weiss said, pulling her and Ruby away, as they set off.

After they got some distance, Weiss sent Ruby to get some sap a short distance from them, holding her in place.

"What's up Weiss-Cream?" she asked, wondering why Weiss didn't get angry at the name.

"I am well aware that you and Shiro are... sexually active, I want to ask for some advise... how do I give a 'blowjob'?" she asks blushing, not making eye contact.

Another one falls to Shiro...

"...I'll give you some advise, but I want something in return." she said with a smirk.

"Fine, how much Lien do you want?" Weiss asked with a huff.

"Not that, turn around, I want to see if that ass is as tight as it looks." she said moving closer to Weiss as she blushed, her eyes widening in shock. "That's my price, let me play with that ass for a minute, and I'll tell you what Shiro likes in bed." she said wondering if she'd gone too far as Weiss glared at her, before she glanced around making sure Ruby wasn't paying attention, and turned around, lifting her skirt slightly.

"Fine, get it over with already." Weiss said coldly.

As she slid her hand beneath Weiss's panties, groping the sexy ass she nodded. Yeah, she wouldn't change this for anything.

Now she just had to wait for Shiro to get Blake, she wanted that sexy Bellabooty as well after all.

**\- Blake - **

"Aren't we going to gather the sap?" she asked as Shiro walked past multiple sap trees.

"We could, or we could find somewhere private so you can tell me why you've been so desperate to speak to me in private lately." he said calmly, making her freeze, she'd almost forgotten how perceptive he could be, his usual lazy perverted act had actually fooled her, even with her knowing it was fake. "Don't worry, the rest of the team will just think I'm busy fucking the Bellabooty, so they won't be bothering us." he said easily making her sigh.

Maybe it wasn't a complete act.

"Fine, you're right. I do need to speak to you." she said as he paused, sitting on a rock, waiting for her to continue. "I'll just come out and ask... Are you a member of the White Fang?" she asked bluntly, clutching Gambol Shroud as she did, knowing she couldn't beat him if this turned south.

"Nope, the closest I have to a connection is the White Fang girls I fucked while I was at the Menagerie. Driving off that Grimm made my really popular, every one loves a Hero after all." he said with a shrug. "You should have seen this one girl called Ilia deepthroating my fat dick." he said with a laugh as she paused... Ilia? Her old friend Ilia? That wasn't a coincidence, he clearly knew a lot about her.

"Do you..." she trailed off, hesitating to ask him if he knew her past.

"That you're Ex-White Fang? Yeah I do, I knew a lot about you before I ever even got here, you know your mothers worried about you right?" he said making her pause. "Apparently you just disappeared, Sienna claimed you went on a mission and never returned. She tried recruiting me by the way, but I turned her down, I'm not a joiner after all." he said.

"You know my parents?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah, and I have to say, the Bellabooty is a family trait, damn she's a cougar..." he laughed making her take a breath in annoyance.

"That's... I thought they'd be angry at me." she admitted.

"They aren't, they're just worried about you, you should at least call them and let them know you're still alive." he said with a shrug making her flinch... she really should in truth. That would be an unpleasant conversation, or maybe it wouldn't be, if they really thought she'd been killed she should definitely call.

"I... I will, but that's not that point. I'm being hunted... on that mission a masked man killed my partner, he let me escape but a few days ago he broke in to our room, leaving Adam's weapon on my bed... I didn't know what to do, but I'm in danger, I couldn't tell the team without letting them know about my past, I need your help." she admitted.

"...I can put some wards on our room to keep anyone who isn't a part of our team out, but that only helps while you're in the room. I'm not exactly good at tracking, I'm more of a fighter." he said seriously, frowning.

"That'd help, I haven't been able to sleep properly since then." she admitted, feeling insecure as she admitted her fear.

"I can make you stronger if you want, give you an edge if you get attacked, but other than that I'm not sure what to do unless you have a lead on the attacker." he said.

"...I don't, what do you want for the power up? I know how Pyrrha is 'paying' you after all, you two aren't as subtle as you think." she said with a small blush.

"Or maybe you're just too sneaky, you little voyeur. As for what I want... Hmm... I want to touch the Bellabooty." he said, making her sigh as she moved closer to him, she'd expected this.

And it was far less than Pyrrha was doing.

Turning around she stuck her ass out slightly, immediately feeling his hands on her, she wasn't expecting him to pull her shorts down but she didn't argue as he groped her ass over her black thong, his skilled digits digging into her flesh easily drawing a quiet moan from her.

"You have a sensitive ass? That's just perfect." he laughed, groping harder as she bit her lip, she could feel her orgasm building much to her shame, one of his fingers pushed past her thong, teasing her tight rosebud, never quite entering her as she pushed back slightly, enjoying being molested more than she should...

Just as she was about to cum, he pulled back making her whimper, turning to him quickly with a frown, as she went to speak... before she froze with a blush, was she really about to complain that he stopped molesting her?

As he stood up, he tapped her on the head, and she felt something inside her change.

"Boom, now you can control shadows and darkness, I stole this from a bad ass guy called Bi Han. And Boop." he said tapping her a second time as knowledge flooded her head, she knew exactly how to use her new powers... "Aren't I nice?" he said as she moved back, slinking into a shadowy portal that appeared beneath her feet, appearing behind him.

After a moment she sent forward a shadowy clone easily controlling it.

"Having fun?" he asked amused as she played around with her new powers.

"...yes." she admitted as he laughed. He threw an arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"Don't worry, if that guy shows up again, we'll be ready. No one threatens the Bellabooty on my watch." he said making a small smile appear on her face, he was a good leader, despite his flaws.

As his hand started groping her breasts she sighed. His many, many flaws.

**\- Carmine - **

As she moved forwards she scowled angrily, her team didn't respect her any more. She'd had to beat all three of them down after she got out of the hospital wing, they just saw her as a dumb Faunus girl.

She had encouraged their Racism and Sexism before, but now she was on the receiving end of it, if she wasn't so much stronger than them she'd be in a lot of trouble.

Fortunately despite her changed gender and race, she was still stronger than those three idiots, something she'd had to prove multiple times.

The first time one of them walked in on her in the shower 'accidentally' she'd just threatened them, but then her clothes started disappearing from the bathroom, forcing her to go into the room in only a towel with the three of them watching her to get them.

She'd lost track of the amount of times they'd slapped her on the ass, or felt her up claiming it was just some team building 'skinship'. After she woke up to someone groping her she'd snapped, grabbing her mace and beating them all badly, Glynda was even understanding, letting her off with a slap on the wrist.

She still had nightmares about it, she'd been almost completely undressed, only in her bra and panties, her bra had been pulled up and over her breasts leaving them exposed, and they were all naked, Russel was on top of her, his small dick in between her breasts and the other two were trying to pull her panties down.

Fortunately they were fucking idiots, and forgot to move her Mace away, allowing her to punish them badly. But it was her word against theirs, and they all claimed she was crazy.

...Her insistence that she was a man didn't help.

She'd looked into her 'history', she wasn't the Winchester Heir any more, she was a bastard child from when her father fucked a Faunus maid, her father wanted nothing to do with her, and her 'mother' had committed suicide one year ago, apparently she had signs of intense physical and sexual abuse, but her father was cleared, she knew better, he'd just bribed his way out of trouble...

She honestly regretted ever looking up to him, her being a girl hadn't changed anything, he was always like that, it just didn't effect her before, so she'd never cared, even worse she could remember harassing the Faunus who was her mother now when she was male, she used to find it hilarious when she was male to slap her on the ass, and degrade her, and she'd never thought anything about it when she stopped showing up, thinking she'd just quit.

She regretted a lot now that she'd seen things from the other side, having her old victim Velvet protect her from her team when they were picking on her was humbling, she and Velvet were even friends now, she'd met Velvet's team, and had them tell her she could come to them if she needed help.

With the perspective of both sides, she could say that Cardin Winchester was absolute scum, and Remnant was better without him... maybe Carmine could be better... a real Huntress, not the thug Cardin was becoming.

Hearing her team whisper she paused, she knew they wanted revenge, to 'show her her place', so she never let the mace leave her side, she was just lucky they were all weak and stupid.

Still, something was off today, they were all trailing behind, and she'd seen them whispering to themselves, glancing at her carefully.

As she turned to them she was struck by a jar, the sap covering her as she glared at them, ready to beat them down and leave them for the Grimm when they opened a box, sending a load of Wasps at her as she swung futilely, trying to hit the wasps as they stung her, her teammates laughing at her as she did.

She was going to beat the shit out of them as soon as she got rid of these wasps.

As she finished driving of the wasps she glared at her smirking team, enjoying the look of fear for a moment before a shadow covered her, making her spin around in panic as a Ursa slashed at her, sending her flying, her weapon slipping from her hands.

Her team fled, abandoning her as the Ursa roared, lunging at her before it froze. Looking around she could see that everything had frozen as she looked at the leafs falling from the tress paused in their descent. She couldn't move her body, only her head could still move.

"You really have shitty luck don't you?" Shiro laughed, sitting next to her as he looked at the Grimm with a smirk. That wasn't inaccurate..

"Please! You're really strong, don't let it kill me!" she begged, her pride nowhere to be found.

"Why would I do that? I don't like you. I just came here to see you get eaten." he laughed, jumping up and flicking the Ursa on the face repeatedly.

"Please! I'm sorry, I've learn my lesson! Just don't let me die here!" she begged as tears filled her eyes, panicking as he started to walk away nonchalantly ignoring her. "I-I'll do anything!" she offered, making him pause, before he came back kneeling down looking into her eyes.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Blackmail, Reluctant, Paralysis)**

"Anything?" he asked with a smirk, clicking his fingers making her Huntress outfit vanish, it appearing next to her as she laid there on the forest floor completely naked, the grass digging into her back. His hand came up, groping her large breasts roughly. "That's what you said right? You'd do anything to live." he questioned making her close her eyes and nod, tears running down her face.

As she did she felt a burning feeling on her chest, looking down she could see a dragon shaped brand on her, before she had other things to worry about, Shiro lifted her still frozen body, carrying her to a nearby rock and laying her on it, face down as she heard him undoing his trousers.

"Here's the deal, your life is mine now, if I say jump, you don't even get to ask how high, you just start jumping. That little brand will keep you nice and obedient. In exchange, I'll save your worthless life. All you have to do is obey, deal?" he asked mockingly as she felt his shaft pressing against her virgin pussy, pushing forwards as her lower lips were spread apart. "I asked you a question, you dumb whore." he sneered, his hand coming down on her fat ass, making her whimper.

"D-deal." she said, it was almost funny, Cardin and Shiro would probably have gotten along if he wasn't a Faunus, Shiro was a stronger, smarter and far more manipulative Cardin after all. She let out a whimper as the shaft pierced her virgin hole, filling her to the hilt as he bottomed out in her.

Cardin would have loved having a hot faunus who had to obey him, he'd have done the same thing in Shiro's position. If he had Velvet in this position, he would have fucked her without a second thought, he probably would have let his team have a go when he was finished.

This was Karma, pure and simple, she was paying for her former arrogance and cruelty, Velvet was a wonderful girl, kind and smart, she didn't deserve the bullying Cardin gave her, and would have continued to give her. Her 'mother' deserved better than to be tormented by the Winchester males, if he'd recognised that earlier then maybe she'd still be alive.

As he started thrusting she closed her eyes, accepting the punishment without complaint, even as he sped up, spanking her big bubble harshly she didn't complain, try to convince him to slow down.

The most worrying part of this was the fact that she was starting to enjoy it, feeling jolts of pleasure run through her body with each spank, and every thrust.

When he stopped spanking her sore ass, and started caressing it she moaned, she wasn't supposed to enjoy this, it was a punishment... but the gentle touch was bringing her to her climax, as she tried to suppress the pleasure with no success.

As she came she felt him join her as she tightened down on his shaft, him cum filling her formerly untouched womb.

"There we go, that's your first payment down. Plenty more to go." he laughed pulling out of her, she could move again, but she struggled to rise as she realised she was dressed again.

Getting up on shaking legs she winced at the feeling of his cum leaking from her, coating her legs as he apparently never gave her back her panties. As she looked at him her eyes widened at the sight of the Ursa, it's body torn asunder, as it's limbs where floating in the air, black blood frozen in the air.

**\- Lemon Ends - **

As she watched, time restarted. The body parts flying in opposite directions, as the blood covered her, looking around she couldn't see Shiro, he'd vanished without a trace...

"**Oh, Don't worry about your team either, I don't share my toys...**" his voice said in her head, making her wince in pain at the booming voice.

As she tried to work out what he meant Professor Goodwitch rushed towards her.

"Miss Winchester, oh thank the Gods... Come along, the trip is over." she said seriously, pulling her along as she refused to explain what was going on, as they got back to the meeting area she could see the other teams gathered, talking amongst themselves.

Her team was nowhere in sight.

Just as she went to ask Professor Goodwitch she saw Professor Port and Oobleck carrying three suspiciously shaped bags, all wrapped up as they spoke quietly, her Faunus Rabbit ears picking up what they were saying as they twitched.

"I've never seen so many Ursa's in one place... the poor boys never stood a chance." Port said seriously.

"Indeed, it's highly irregular for a pack to grow to that size, we should investigate the area once the students have been taken back to the school." Oobleck responded, nodding to Glynda.

"Everyone, get back onto the Bullheads, this trip is over. Miss Winchester, once we are back to Beacon Headmaster Ozpin needs to speak with you." she said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, as she moved onto the bullhead, she saw the other teams whispering, glancing at the empty seats next to her.

Most of them looked worried, scared or horrified, except one.

Shiro was smirking right at her.

She was wrong, he was so much worse than Cardin could ever be.

**\- Ozpin (Later) -**

Things just couldn't go right for them, what should have been a regular trip ended with almost an entire team being slaughtered.

The only survivor had admirably chosen to continue training as a hunter, being moved onto Team JNPR, less than a month in and they'd already lost an entire team...

To make things worst they'd been reports of the Grimm from the mountains attacking villages, kidnapping people and vanishing, their numbers would have already increased by now.

All the hunters sent after them disappeared, without a trace.

The most disturbing report was of the one time they'd been able to catch the Grimm in the act, the reports insisted that the attacks were blocked by a strange black aura... Grimm with Aura... Salem was getting creative, unfortunately.

As much as he didn't want to he had agreed with James, they needed more magic users, Amber was traumatised and he had realised just how weak he really was.

Getting Shiro to use him Semblance to awaken magic in more people was the only way to counter these new Grimm, he'd agreed to leave the recruiting up to Winter, Shiro was a lustful one so she would have a better chance than him or James.

**\- Winter -**

"Winter! Is there something I can help you with?" Weiss asked quickly as she approached her little sister with a small smile.

"Yes, actually. I was hoping you could tell me about your team-leader. I've been ordered to negotiate with him on behalf of Atlas, and I want to know as much about him as possible before I approach him." she said, her eyebrow raising as Weiss blushed, looking away.

"I- Umm... He's..." she stuttered, making Winter look at her in amusement.

"It's just us here, and you can tell me anything, Weiss." she said hiding her grin, at her sisters embarrassment.

"He's a pervert, a complete pervert. But he isn't as dumb as he likes to act, he's smart and powerful, he's acts immature and lazy most of the time, but he's incredibly perceptive, always seeming to know more than he should, he's incredibly Prideful, even if he claims his usual arrogance is an act. All he seems to care about is fighting and sex, and he's already seduced several members of our team..." she blurted out bright red.

"Ohh... and would those several members include you?" she asked, mildly amused at her sisters over the top reactions as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"O-Of course not, I am a high-class lady, I would never let myself get seduced so easily." she said not making eye contact.

"Of course..." she drawled out. Still even as she teased her sister, she smirked, Smart, Prideful, interested in woman and fighting.

She could use that, the Dragon Grimm escaped him, if he was prideful then that should anger him, and even if it didn't if he really liked fighting getting him to go on a mission to hunt the powerful Grimm should interest him.

As for how to get him to use his ability to grant people magic for the good of Atlas, and the other kingdoms, that was just as easy...

Atlas had no end of attractive women, herself included.

The trick was simply, she'd be incredibly blunt and not hide anything, if he was as smart and perceptive as Weiss, and the file she'd read on him, implied then he'd catch on if she tried manipulating him, so she wouldn't even try.

**\- Bonus Scene - Raven - **

Waking up, she spun around ready to kill the fool who's climbed onto her bed, before she froze looking into the amused eyes of Shiro.

"Temper, Temper. I told you I'd be visiting." he said laughing as he pulled the quilt of her, revealing her skimpy see-through nightie she slept in. "Nice, I'm glad you wore something sexy for me." he said, moving a hand under it, his fingers running along her panty-clad crotch gently.

"I didn't wear it for you." she sneered, not moving despite her words. She hadn't forgotten his power, and she had no desire to enrage him.

"That's a shame, in that case..." he said grabbing the nightie and ripping it off her body. "Don't worry, this is just a booty call." he said flipping her over, she could feel his hard dick resting on her ass as he hot-dogged her, grinding his member in between her ass checks.

She wanted to spin around and but his head off, to prove her strength, but she knew she couldn't beat him. The Strong rule the Weak, and for once, she was the weak. It was his right as the victor to do as he wanted with her, such was the way of the world.

She wasn't interested in sex, not in the slightest, she never had been. Her entire reason for sleeping with Taiyang was simply to take what Summer wanted, to prove herself superior to her teammate by taking the man she lusted for.

Of course then she'd found out she was pregnant, and the fool was convinced that their one-night stand was a relationship. It was not, she'd stuck around long enough for Yang to be born, and she even cared for Yang, if only a little, but then she'd left, unwilling to stay on a losing team.

Salem would defeat Ozpin, and she wouldn't join her team in getting killed for the immortals war.

And now there was a third party, one more powerful than either Ozpin or Salem, and he wanted her. Not for her Maiden Powers, or for her Skill, he wanted her for her body.

As the weaker one all she could do was submit.

As he tore her underwear from her body, and pressed his shaft against her slit, and thrust into her she just laid there, not responding as she waited for the powerful being to finish, even as the large shaft forced it's way into her womb, penetrating her deepest, most private spot, she just kept her head down against the bed, neither resisting nor reacting.

Pulling out of her he spun her back around, smirking down at her emotionless face, as he pushed her legs up forcing them beside her head as she was folded over, slamming back inside her using his new position to speed up as he fucked her into the bed, rutting away into her as he groped her naked breasts.

"Yang's a better fuck than you." he taunted as she looked at him in boredom, this was nothing to her, she was just paying the price of weakness.

"...Then go fuck her." she said making him laugh as he slapped her tits hard, making her wince.

"Or, I could just make you more entertaining... Let's see what happens when I increase your sensitivity by 100." he said tapping her as she gasped, letting out a loud moan before she could suppress it, her hands clutched her bedsheets tightly as her eyes rolled back in her head.

The tent she was in wasn't soundproofed, with how loud the moans leaving her mouth were, she was sure that the entire tribe could probably hear her, even as the waves of pure pleasure engulfed her, stronger than anything she's ever felt before, she was still entirely of her own mind, she needed to be quiet, with a tribe full of men with overly high opinions of themselves she needed to make sure they saw her as a leader, not a woman.

Otherwise they'd challenge her in the hopes of being the one to take her down, and make her his. And then she'd have to kill her challengers, weakening the tribe's overall power.

Grabbing a pillow she covered her mouth with it, ignoring the laughs from Shiro as she did.

**\- Vernal - **

Glancing into Raven's tent she covered her mouth, suppressing a gasp as she watched her leader get fucked hard, being treat like the woman the tribe captured as she was forced face down ass up, the unknown man fucking her with animalistic thrusts, pulling Raven's hair back, making Raven's head lift from the bed, Vernal looked in shock at the lewd depraved look on her leader's face, her eyes rolled back in her head as her tongue hung from her mouth.

With one last thrust the man came with a laugh (or would that be boy?). He pulled back giving Raven a spank as he climbed from the bed.

"Thanks for the fuck, Pet. I'll be back soon enough." he laughed walking towards the tent flap, making her panic as it opened, not moving away fast enough as he moved in front of her.

Before she could speak, he grabbed her. His arm pulling her against his naked body, groping her clothed ass, as he captured her lips.

Breaking this kiss he pushed her into Raven's room.

"Clean up my Pet, next time I come here, you'll be joining her." he said with a smirk, something deep inside her made her nod quickly, the primal part of her brain understanding that she'd die if she did anything else.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Shay shouted with his weapon drawn, drawing her attention.

In the time it took her to turn, the unknown man had closed the distance, holding Shay in the air by the neck.

"Hello, Branwen Tribe! Allow me to introduce myself!" he said cheerfully as he snapped Shay's neck, tossing the corpse off to the side. "I'm your leaders, leader! Raven is my toy, and everything she owns is mine, that means you pissants! If you have any problems with that, feel free to challenge me! If anyone actually beats me, you can have Raven for yourself!" he said grinning as the men of the tribe started to approach him.

"Th-those I-idiots..." Raven said from behind her, standing on shaky legs watching her tribe rush him.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking over Raven's cum-stained body in shock, seeing the cum leak from her stretched pussy.

"He'll kill them all, he isn't something mortals can defeat..." she said coldly.

As Vernal looked back her eyes widened further than she though possible, seeing the laughing man ripping his attackers apart with his bare hands, their blood staining his naked body.

As some of the men tried to flee, he pursued, moving faster than she could follow as he hunted them down, ripping their heads from their bodies.

"...who is he?" she asked watching him gleefully laugh as he finished off the last attacker, ripping his arms from his body.

"...My Master now, and yours. Whatever he wants, give it to him. Prepare yourself mentally, when he next returns you will be joining me in satisfying him. Don't run, he'll find you." she said turning and walking back into her tent.

Looking back she saw him smirk at her, blowing her a kiss before he vanished, leaving only blood and gore in his wake.

Suddenly Raven's submissive acceptance made more sense... She didn't want to see what he'd do to her if she tried to run.

**\- Meanwhile with Shiro (the Second) – Spider in a web (Rape, Anal, Mindbreak) -**

Grappling hooking onto a rooftop, she got into position.

Talon was having a... difficult time at the moment. Doomfist's death was a problem, but it was only the beginning of their issues, Sombra's disappearance was solved before they could even start looking into it, when she posted everything she knew about them online...

They couldn't take it down, despite their best efforts, and Overwatch had wasted no time hunting for them, multiple bases had been hit within the day, and the rest of their organization had to go to ground, which was also difficult since most of their identities had been exposed.

Finding Sombra hadn't been difficult, especially since she, and her new friend, had joined in on the attacks on Talon bases...

It was fairly clear that her 'Friend' was forcing her to cooperate, from the security recordings it was clear she feared him, not to mention the fact that she had a slutty version of her usual outfit, which was mostly see-through, not hiding her cum-coated vagina from their cameras.

The man was incredibly arrogant, he did nothing to hide his identity, simply walking into their bases and slaughtering everything in sight, leaving a dragon insignia on the walls in the blood of his victims, often taking Sombra against that same wall in celebration for his victory.

She almost pitied her former team-mate. She'd seen the recordings, he wasn't gentle to her.

Shiro Pendragon, that was the name he childishly wrote on the walls.

SHIRO PENDRAGON WUZ HERE! TALON SUKZ!

It'd be laughable if it wasn't written in the blood of his victims, he showed no mercy to non-combatants either, massacring them without pause or hesitation, the only exception was if they were attractive females in which case he defiled them first, and then killed them, declaring them trash NPC's not worth keeping, he never bothered getting rid of the cameras, even forbidding Sombra from deleting the recordings..

Then he'd booked a hotel room in the same city, under the same name, their contacts told them that he was the bane of the hotels existence, eating quite literally everything at the all-you-can-eat buffet, seducing the other guests wives, vandalism, public debauchery (Sombra again, getting fucked in the middle of the foyer, or in the pool), outright sexually harassing other female guests and staff, ranging from groping to outright sexual assault, in broad daylight.

And yet no-one has tried getting rid of him, nor has the police tried to deal with him for his blatant crimes, this couldn't be a more obvious trap. He'd practically written his name in bright lights, painting a bullseye on his back, he was trying to get someone's attention.

Maybe even hers.

Either way, he'd got it. Along with Reaper's, who was closing in on his position. Shiro was in his hotel room, her visor allowing her to see him rutting against a woman, possibly Sombra, she couldn't tell.

He wasn't near a window though, so she'd leave this to Reaper, who'd just slipped under his door in wraith mode, as she saw Gabriel aim his shotguns at Shiro, her visor failed.

Even without the ability to see through walls she knew something had gone wrong, she couldn't hear any gunshots after all, looking through the scope she saw a naked Sombra looking at something off to the side, she was speaking, but the angle was wrong to read her lips.

The next sign that something had gone wrong came when her scope went dark, as she lifted her hand to adjust it she felt it, a hand covering her scope.

Quickly leaping back, changing Widow's Kiss to it's assault mode, she opened fire on the smirking naked man, her eyes widening as the bullets failed to even scratch him.

"Widowmaker! Amélie Lacroix! I've been expecting you, Sombra fills the sexy Latina role, but I need a French maid... so glad you finally showed up." he mocks walking towards her as she throws a Venom Mine at him, watching in shock as he simply catches it, willingly breathing in the poison, before he tosses it off the roof showing no damage from the deadly poison coursing through his system.

Too her surprise she felt her heart race, feeling fear for the first time since she became Widowmaker. Shooting her grappling hook to another roof in a panic she fled, landing on the other roof as she looked back at the roof where Shiro was supposed to be, freezing as she felt him grab her and slam her face first against the rooftop, pinning her arms behind her back as he bound them with her own grappling hook.

"Your ass is amazing, I'm not sure it's better than Tracer's but still..."he laughed, his hand groping her covered ass roughly, even with her hands bound she should be able to move, but her body wouldn't listen, her strength had abandoned her.

The sounds of tearing sent a new wave of terror through her as he tore her bodysuit, ripping a hole in it as he exposed her ass and pussy to the night air, she didn't wear underwear under her bodysuit after all.

He groped her pale blue ass for a while, a finger sliding into her ass making her whimper slightly, why was she so afraid? It was supposed to have been trained out of her...

"Because I undid that pesky conditioning. It'd be boring if you didn't react." he said making her freeze, she hadn't said that out loud. "No, you didn't." he laughed, as she felt his still lubricated shaft press against her ass.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel alive again..." he laughed, forcing his shaft into her tight anal passage, making her whimper in pain, before the pleasure hit her, making her moan before she could muffle it.

After years of deadened emotions, and feelings, she was completely unprepared for the waves of pleasure he was forcing on her, the hard dick, coated in Sombra's juices slamming into her ass roughly, this should hurt, she should be struggling...

As he thrust into her, she moved her hips back unable to resist. The rush of life that came from killing was nothing compared to this... This felt so much better, it felt so... right.

Hearing a noise she turned her head looking at Sombra as she approached the man who had introduced her to the pure pleasure of being alive, she was saying something, but Widowmaker didn't care, it wasn't important.

As the surroundings changed she suddenly found herself on a large bed, still face down, with her bodysuit, and her grappling hook missing. With her arms unbound she clutched the soft quilt under her, on her hands and knees as he continued to fuck her, she didn't even humour the thought of fighting as she looked over to the side in confusion, this wasn't the hotel room, from the beach she could see out of the window she'd say they were in the Caribbean, a long way from the Russian hotel they were at moments ago.

As he sped up she stopped caring, moving her hips back in time with his trusts with a lewd moan, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she did.

"The Big Bad Spider... You look ridiculous 'mon ami'." Sombra mocked, sitting on the bed in front of her. "I almost felt bad about selling you to your new master, but look at you, you're loving this... maybe you should thank me..." she laughed, her fingers moving to her caramel pussy, rubbing her clit.

"That's a good point... Thank her, Amélie, or I'll stop." he said, slowing down making her panic, she tried to push back against him but he held her in place, still inside her but not moving.

"Thank you, Sombra! Thank you! Please, keep moving..." she begged as they both laughed at her, she didn't care. Immediately he thrusted forwards, filling her to the hilt as he placed his hand on the back of her head, forcing it down against Sombra's pussy, she didn't bother waiting for instructions as she started licking, Sombra clutching her hair as she wrapped her tanned legs around her head.

It didn't take long until she came, for the first time in many years as she screamed into Sombra's pussy, clenching down on the shaft penetrating her as he joined her, filling her insides with his seed.

As he pulled out of her she whined, hating the empty feeling.

"Aww, you want more? Put this on, you need to be dressed for your new role." he said throwing something next to her as she lifted it, hearing Sombra laughing at her as she looked at the incredibly skimpy French maid outfit.

"Hurry up, Amélie, the sooner you're dressed the sooner I'll fuck that tight blue ass again." he laughed, as she threw her outfit on with no shame, bending over and shaking her ass in his direction, the tiny skirt failing to cover the fat derrière. Without prompting she moved her head back to Sombra's slit, lapping at it making the Latina moan.

She was supposed to fell no emotion, her heart wasn't supposed to beat so rapidly, but she knew the trust. At the moment he slammed his massive member back inside her still tight ass, she'd never felt more Alive...

**Authors Note : Poor Team CDRL, it's almost as if I don't like you.**

**Weiss has awoken something inside her, and she won't be able to put it back to sleep.**

**Yang's looked into the Abyss that is Shiro's depravity for too long, not realising it was looking back at her...**

**Blake's recruited Shiro... to help her against Shiro. **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 29 : Schnee Special

As I walk through the school corridors I feel someone slap me on the ass making me pause, normally I do the ass slapping around here...

"That is a nice ass... ten out of ten." Coco says with a nod as she smirks at me while Velvet facepalms, whining slightly.

"Just so you know, if you spank me again, you're getting molested." I say seriously getting another whine from Velvet as me and Coco smirk at each other.

"That's fair, I'd want to grope this as well..." she says slapping her own ass while Velvet looks like she's considering just running from this conversation. "So, I heard you helped my precious bunny?" she says ignoring Velvet's sigh,

"Of course, I couldn't just stand by and watch her get bullied." I say back, getting a small smile that quickly turns back into a smirk.

"Faunus looking after Faunus, huh wolf boy?" she asks glancing at my wolf ears.

"Nah, Velvet's just too cute to leave alone, just look at her!" I say as Velvet jumps at the sudden attention.

"Fair enough, isn't she just adorable?" Coco asks smirking at the quick;y blushing Velvet who hides behind her hands.

"Good enough to eat..."

"Coco, Shiro! Please stop..." she says looking at us from behind her hands, her face bright red.

"Fine, fine... Seriously though, thanks. Normally she eats with us, but she's so timid people see her as an easy target, if I was there then those assholes would have meet the business end of my baby... I've head a ...talk with them, they won't be bothering Velvet again, but thanks all the same. I owe you one." she says easily.

"No problem, I could never leave someone so cute alone." I say, making Velvet let out a low whine again.

"We have a team meeting to get to, but if you need anything keep me in mind, I always pay my debts." she says walking past and slapping me on the ass again, grabbing her arm I pin her against the wall, moving my hand to her ass, roughly groping her over her trousers, as I do I send a bolt of pleasure through her clothes.

"I warned you, no one touches me for free." I say letting her go, I expected her to be angry, but she just smirks as she walks away without a word, her hips swaying as she does. Turning to the blushing Velvet I grin at her. "Did you want a touch too?" I ask as she runs away.

Coco's fun, but I like my Hot Coco to have some cream in it, I'll have to fix that soon. I'm being mean to Velvet, whenever she's around I'm using a mixture of fear and lust pheromones to mess with her head, she's afraid of me, without knowing why, and she's lusting for me, despite her embarrassment.

I'm slowly increasing the intensity overtime, until she's either so scared she can't cay no, or so horny she won't say no. After all.. I could never leave someone so cute alone.

Moving on I set back on my course to my teams room, lives pretty good for me right now. The next 'episode' would be Sun's introduction, and Blake running away, but Sun's dead and Blake's got going anywhere, mostly because I made a slight tweak in her mind to make her be more careful about her past.

As I am heading to my room I get interrupted again, being pulled into a classroom as I pass. As I look around I stare at Nora as she stares back at me.

"...Can I help you Pancake girl?" I ask as she circles around me, making the occasional hum as she looks at me.

"In a minute. I need to check something." she says walking around me, before she takes my arm, feeling along it poking and prodding me.

"...If you keep poking me, I'm going to poke back." I say as she starts poking my chest with an intense look on her face.

"You'll do. I need to talk to you." she says, as I go to speak she starts again. "But not now, soon though!" she says running away.

What.

**\- Nora -**

He was good enough.

She couldn't believe that she was doing this, but it was necessary... Ren liked experienced women, not clumsy virgins. She didn't believe Cinder when she'd pointed it out, but then she checked Ren's internet history... and she kept seeing him staring at older women, or even trying to flirt with them! She could have swore she saw him in two places at once at one point, but the second Ren was gone before she could even blink...

Cinder was a nice girl, smart too. She wasn't sure what to think at first, but Cinder definitely knew what she was talking about, and her advice was simple, she had to become experienced herself.

The choice was easy enough as well. Shiro was a playboy, if she wanted to learn how to be appealing to Ren she should learn from a pro, and since he had sex so often and with so many people he wouldn't care once she stopped and moved on to Ren himself...

She'd use Shiro to become an experienced woman for Ren, and once she'd learnt how to pleasure her partner... then she'd cut it off with Shiro, and seduce Ren with her new skills!

Shiro wouldn't care since he was such a playboy, so there wouldn't be any problems other than her reluctance to give her virginity to someone other than Ren, now she just had to prepare herself mentally and ask Shiro to teach how to be a good lover...

**\- Cinder -**

Emerald's Semblance had it's uses. Talking Nora out of her feelings for Ren was impossible, she realised that immediately, but Shiro didn't want Nora's love, he just wanted to fuck the dumb girl.

She put the idea in Nora's head, and made sure there was plenty of 'evidence' of Ren's fetish, now she just had to wait.

That second in command position was as good as hers. If even this failed she'd resort to more drastic measures, her next plan involved aphrodisiacs, pancakes, Emerald's Illusions and a locked room.

**\- Weiss -**

Waiting for Shiro to get back she repositioned herself on his bed, changing her pose slightly. Today was the first time in a while the rest of the team would be busy, giving her some free time to spend with Shiro, with such a large team the room was almost never empty after all. Shiro was coming back any minute, so she'd decided to surprise him.

She'd given him some 'relief' a couple more times since that first go, only using her hands, and letting him touch her. He kept stealing kisses from her as well, but she could never bring herself to be mad at him, no matter where they were.

She'd tried sneaking into his bed, only to realise that he never seemed to sleep alone, Yang, Neo or Emerald were always with him... and they were always submitting to him, that was the difference between her and them, she'd watched him with other girls, he was always in control.

It was only with her that he let that control go, and that made her special.

Looking over herself again she frowned wondering if she had time to change... she was just in a pair of incredibly lacy white lingerie, with a considerable amount of see-through parts, her most private parts were covered, but nothing else was.

She'd be mortified is she got seen like this by anyone else, but she'd closed the curtain, and people knew not to go into his side of the room when it was closed, it was the only thing he seemed serious about in truth. Hearing the door open she put a sultry smile on her face before she heard another voice.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me Mr. Pendragon." the all too familiar voice of Winter said, making her blood run cold as the curtain started to move, in a panic she fell of the bed looking for a hiding place, she couldn't get to the en suite since she'd be seen if she went that way...

Diving behind his desk she crawled into the space under it, hearing the curtain be pulled open, and then be closed again. The curtain was sound proof, one way. He could hear them, but they couldn't hear his side of the room when it was closed. The back of the desk went down to the ground, so luckily they wouldn't be able to see her under it.

"It's no problem, so what does an Atlas Specialist want with me?" he asked moving around his desk as he sat down. The desk was massive, she had space to move backwards, away from his legs as he pulled his chair in. She could hear Winter take a seat at the chair he put in front of his desk for one-to-one meetings with members of the team.

She'd only had one, but he'd managed to point out a few (small) flaws in her fighting style during it, he had also made her lift her skirt and show him her underwear, but that was just normal for Shiro. He claimed it was team leader privilege to see his teams underwear, but he claimed a lot of things were team leader privilege, like teleporting to class and groping Blake's 'Bellabooty'. She was surprised that Blake never complained about his blatant molestation, but then Blake had seemed a lot closer to him lately, they weren't sleeping together (at least she didn't think so) but she'd seen Blake cuddle against Shiro on the couch several times, and she always pushed her ass out when he passed, encouraging him to touch her.

As she stared at the clothed legs in front of her she held in a sigh of relief, getting caught in her leader's bed by her big sister would be... mortifying.

"I'll cut to the point, Atlas would like to hire you for two tasks. One, the extermination of the Dragon Grimm you defeated in Kuo Kuana, it has made it's new home in Atlas, targeting transports. It has made getting resources around Atlas all but impossible as it seems to focus it's attacks on trains, bullheads and ships. All attempts to defeat it have ended in failure. We would like you to finish what you started and end the threat." her sister said making her frown, she'd heard the Dragon was in Atlas but she didn't think it was that bad since she hadn't heard of any other attacks on villages or cities.

Grimm were supposed to be mindless beasts... that didn't sound mindless.

Her musings were interrupted as Shiro's foot bumped into her making her freeze.

"And the second job?" he asked, not mentioning the person under his desk as she felt her heart start again, her panic lessening, before he moved his chair in further, placing her between his legs.

"You have the ability to awaken new powers in other people, judging by Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos, and Atlas needs more power to put it bluntly, new breeds of Grimm are appearing in Atlas, and currently our specialists have proven... insufficient in defeating them." Winter said, sounding reluctant to admit it, what the hell was going on back home? Also Shiro could do what now? She'd seen Pyrrha manipulating Light, but she'd thought it was just her Semblance.

"...I know I act amazing, but using my Awakening Semblance is... tiring. I can't do it that often." Shiro said, she could hear the damaged pride in his voice as he spoke.

"May I ask how it works? And how often you can use it?" Winter asked quickly.

"It's my real Semblance, all my other powers I got by using it on myself. It grants a power to whoever I use it on, I can try and control what I wake up, but it's mostly based on the person themselves, you'd probably get Ice related powers, Ice Queen." he said making her roll her eyes, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "And I could probably do it twice a week if I pushed myself, but I wouldn't be doing much else for that week, so I'd say once a week at most." he explained, at least that explained how he had so many powers.

That was such a unfair power. But then, almost everything about Shiro was unfair.

"Once a week? Acceptable, if you agree Atlas can fly the person we want to be given a power out to Beacon once a week to have a power awakened, which brings us to the matter of price. What would it cost to hire you?" she asked making Weiss pause, did Shiro care about wealth?

"Money's kinda useless to me, my Creation power can make quite literally everything I need, from food to Dust and it's always higher quality than anything money could get me, so I never actually need to buy anything, haven't touched my wallet in years. Fighting the Dragon is fine, he won't get to run a second time... but every time I give someone a power I spend the next few days very tired, doing that on a long term basis would mean I spend the foreseeable future tired, money I don't need isn't worth that." he said making her frown. The fact that he could just make dust was amazing, but that fact that he had been tired seemed odd, she couldn't remember him ever acting tired.

"...I have been watching you for a while, I hadn't seen any signs of fatigue." Winter said making her nod before she realised how silly she looked.

"Fake it till you make it. I'm the team leader, I can't look weak without making Team Shiro look weak." he admitted making her feel guilty, she hadn't seen any signs of fatigue either... she needed to be more observant if she wanted to be his second in command, she'd give him some... extra relief later on to make it up to him. He was a good leader, even if he didn't always act like it. "Illusion are good at making me look in perfect health after all." he laughed, as she flinched, she hadn't noticed he was suffering in silence, even if he had only done it twice, she should have noticed.

"I see, if we lower it to once every two weeks, and arrange for you to be given special treatment from beacon, exemption from homework, a couple of days off classes. We can arrange for someone to join you as a full-time assistant to take care of you not only while you are recovering, but the rest of the time as well, and a private tutor to make sure you don't fall behind your class. Would that make things easier? I have permission from both Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood for this, and Atlas treats it's friends well." Winter offered making her eyes widen, they really wanted this.

Just how special was Shiro's power for him to be offered so much, by not only Headmaster Ozpin, but General Ironwood himself?

"You lot really want this, huh?" Shiro asked sounding amused.

"We do. And I'm willing to do a lot to close this deal... perhaps you'd like a preview of my gratitude?" Winter asked with a tone Weiss had never heard before, before she heard something hit the ground...

Her sister was stripping, and she was the one who told Winter that Shiro was a pervert... oh no.

"As tempting as that is, your sister could get back at any minute, and as funny as traumatising her would be I think it'll be better to wait until we have more privacy for any previews... but you certainly have my interest." he said, making her sigh in relief, before freezing hoping that she hadn't heard that.

"...a very good point. It would be funny to traumatise her, it's a big sisters prerogative to mess with their siblings after all, but this can wait." Winter said making her scowl, she knew it, Winter always insisted that she didn't mess with her on purpose... "We can negotiate the details in more detail another day..." she said, and she could hear her getting dressed again.

"I'll make some more modifications to the room so I have better privacy than a curtain." Shiro said getting up.

"That would be good, I'm sure Weiss will find out eventually, she's a smart girl after all, but I'd rather give her some warning instead of her just walking in on us." Winter said, she had warning, she was one of the first people to find out... unfortunately. "I'll speak to General Ironwood and Headmaster Ozpin and contact you soon, here's my scroll number." she said before she said her goodbyes and left.

"...Want to come out of my desk now Weiss?" he asked sitting on his bed as she crawled out from under the desk, her face bright red.

"That was... unpleasant." she said calmly, ignoring her blush.

"Unpleasant? That was hilarious." he said laughing to himself. "You know how hard it was for my to stay calm during that? I wanted to burst out laughing from the moment I realised you were down there... what would you have done if I'd taken Winter's offer?" he asked getting his giggling under control.

"I'd have stayed hidden obviously, I don't want Winter seeing me like this!" she said with a scowl.

"Fair enough, you look beautiful by the way.." Shiro said jumping off the bed and walking towards her, before she could speak he leaned down, stealing her lips. She hated how her irritation at him faded almost immediately, as he broke the kiss he placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. "Were you trying to surprise me?" he asked making her blush.

"...I was going to offer to give you some relief... but I don't feel like it any more. Maybe you should go ask Winter to do it instead." she said looking away, knowing she was lying. She'd been looking forwards to this all day... she wasn't going to let her sister accidentally ruin it...

"Don't be like that... I sent her away because I wanted to spend time with you instead." he said, as she tried her hardest to suppress the smile growing on her face. She would never admit it out loud, but she'd always been jealous of her sisters looks... and Shiro had chosen her over Winter... as he captured her lips again she closed her eyes kissing him back. Stupid Shiro, why was he always so good at calming her down... he was going to be sleeping with Winter... she should be angry, but he soothed her anger in an instant.

**\- Shiro -**

Aura spells are OP, mixing Aura of Trust, Adoration and a low level Normality Aura is the best for soothing ruffled feathers. Plus the weaker Aura of Lust I have on almost all the time, she never stood a chance...

It's good to be me, now I just need to keep going on this path and get the Schnee Sisters threesome.

**\- Weiss -**

Breaking the kiss she tried not to make eye contact while she undid his shirt, pulling it off, even just from his chest she could feel herself growing wet, something he'd be able to see easily with her current state of dress.

"I-I'll take pity on you this time..." she said undoing his trousers and pulling them and his boxers down and off. "Lay down on the bed, we don't have long until the others come back." she said pushing him onto the bed.

As he laid down she undid her bra, pulling it off and tossing it over to the side, he'd seen her topless enough times anyway. Hesitating for as moment she pulled her panties down, climbing on to the bed.

"W-we don't have time to do this like we normally do... this is just to speed things up. Just lay still and be quiet..." she said as she lowered her head, giving his shaft a hesitant lick... he even tasted good... he really was too flawless, it actually pissed her off.

As she went to take it into her mouth he reached down, pulling her up so they were face to face, she felt his hard shaft brush against her naked slit, making her panic before her spun her around, lowering her onto him as her dripping pussy landed on his face, his tongue immediately entering her as she covered her mouth, trying to muffle her loud moan.

She wanted to try and return the favour, but her mind was going blank as his tongue delved into her.

"Oh, Shiro... I see, never mind. I'll come back later." Winter said holding the curtain open, staring at them as Weiss froze in panic.

Shiro, as unfazed as ever just gave her a lazy thumbs up, not stopping as he went to town on her, his tongue seemingly lengthening as it went deeper in her than she thought possible.

She needed to get dressed and catch up with Winter... as she tried to rise up Shiro simply pulled her back down, she opened her mouth to tell him to stop, but all that escaped her was a loud moan as his tongue started vibrating...

Collapsing, she fell forwards. Her face rubbing against his shaft as he rapidly thrusted his tongue into her... she was almost certain he was defying some of the laws of physics down there... human, or faunus tongues weren't supposed to be that long or think, and they definitely didn't vibrate or spin.

Nothing about him made sense. It was like he looked at conventional logic, and then tossed it out of the window... she wasn't complaining...

She did want to return the favour,now that it was clear she wasn't getting out of his lustful clutches, but she couldn't risk putting it in her mouth with so little control over herself... biting him by accident would be humiliating, so she took it into her hand, stroking him gently as she licked along it.

She'd talk to Winter later, it wasn't like Winter had any right to judge considering everything anyway... So what if she was da-

So what if she was in a mutually beneficial relationship with Shiro? She wasn't the one using her body as leverage like some street corner harlot... she was just helping her Team Leader out, and he was just returning the favour, that's all, just some mutual satisfaction. If Winter didn't like it then that was her problem! She wasn't even the Heiress any more, so who cared what she did? She was just a normal girl, having some fun.

As she ranted in her mind she felt her climax approaching, stronger than any she'd felt before, knowing she was going to be loud she covered her mouth in preparation, keeping her other hand moving as she jerked him off quickly.

Despite her preparations she failed completely to muffle the scream that left her mouth, she'd never been more thankful for Shiro's soundproofing...

**\- Winter -**

Weiss was a screamer? Huh, she would have guessed that Weiss would be incredibly quiet. Peeking around the slightly pulled back curtain she bit her lip as she watched Weiss collapse before she got up, taking Shiro's shaft into her mouth.

This was important, she wasn't just spying on her baby sister, she was gathering intel on her target, the more she knew about Shiro the better for her negotiation.

The fact that his tongue could elongate and vibrate was important information after all. She just had to find the right situation to put that knowledge to the use, preferably resulting in his head between her legs.

She was reluctant at first to bed him, seeing it as a unpleasant duty, if she could help Atlas with something like this, then she would do so but that didn't mean she was looking forwards to it.

Watching Shiro at work quickly made her revise that, she wasn't inexperienced, but she wasn't massively experienced either, at most she would have a one night stand every few months while she was out drinking while she on leave, but she never seriously dated since she was always too busy. Her usual type was pretty much anyone her 'father' wouldn't approve off, Bad Boys normally, like a certain Asshole Alcoholic... she slept with him once, and she would never repeat it.

Honestly his bad luck Semblance was too troublesome, all three condoms mysteriously broke, the bed fell apart, they got interrupted four times, and her scroll fell at a weird angle, somehow unlocking and calling General Ironwood... on video with the camera facing the bed... She hadn't noticed until she went into work and got scolded. Then a Nevermore attacked the motel just as she was about to finish... then she tripped over her clothes, fell out a window into the street... naked, she had to run away from a hungry Nevermore, naked down a street... the asshole wouldn't stop laughing about it after he killed the Nevermore. Just a day in the life of Qrow Branwen...

She had no idea how he dealt with non-stop misfortune... well, actually she did, Alcohol was how he dealt with it.

She hated the White Fang, but she didn't hate Faunus's, in fact she enjoyed taking a walk on the wild side, they had a certain... ferocity in bed that most humans lacked after all...

Shiro was very much a bad boy, well endowed, clearly talented in more ways than one and he was one of the best looking people she'd ever seen, he was almost supernaturally good looking, everyone had flaws in their appearance, even her, but she couldn't see a single thing out of place on him, it was like he was some work of art, made by a master sculptor as his masterpiece, no one should be that good looking naturally, but he didn't wear make-up...

Wait... Illusions? He mentioned that earlier, using them to hide his tiredness... did he keep them up all the time? Something to look into she supposed...

Hearing the door being opened she pulled the curtain fully shut, taking a moment to admire the sound proofing as the slurping sounds cut out immediately.

"Don't mind me, I was just in a meeting with your leader, ii wouldn't disturb him for a while, he's having a one-to-one with Weiss." she said giving the teenagers a small nod as she walked out the door.

She had some arrangements to make.

**\- Neo -**

Something was odd about Cinder and Emerald.

Cinder was forgetting why they were here, as was Emerald. With every day, Cinder Fall, terrorist died a little more, and Cinder Fall, school girl became a little more real. And neither of them had noticed...

She didn't actually care though, she wasn't forgetting anything, and she knew who was making the forget, Shiro could use Mind Control after all... Cinder underestimated Shiro, and she was paying for it with her very mind.

And most likely her body soon enough.

If Neo actually liked the dangerous woman, she'd probably be upset about this... She didn't like either of them.

Too bad, so sad... Honestly she was just treating them 'infiltrating the school' as a vacation, where she could just slack off and get Shiro to make her plenty of Ice Cream while they fucked.

Cinder get get mind-wiped for all she cared, she never liked the smug bitch anyway.

**\- Bonus Scene – Salem - **

Cinder was lost to her. In fact, Cinder didn't remember her at all any more, and when she tried to contact her she just got a scolding message from the God called Shiro.

As he scolded her like a child caught with her hand in the cookie-jar, she felt countless hands over her body, groping and molesting her. After he cut the connection the feeling left, for a small while.

And then she went to bed, the moment she laid in her bed she felt them again, along with multiple phallus's penetrating her three holes, there wasn't anything there, but she could feel her body being violated for the entire night.

The feeling didn't end until the next morning, moving beds didn't help, neither did not going to sleep. In fact it made it worse, since if she didn't go to bed then they wouldn't stop until the day after.

Having to sit through a meeting with her pawns while she felt the non-stop onslaught of hands and shafts doing as they pleased with her body was hellish, before she just cancelled the meeting and sent them all away.

What did she have to do to stop this pleasurable torture? She couldn't focus on anything, she hadn't slept in days, and at any moment, no matter what she was doing she could suddenly be interrupted by a sudden penetration.

She'd already had to threat Arthur to never speak of what he saw after she collapsed with a loud moan mid-conversation. She was sure it'd shaken his trust in her power, as he mistook it for a enemy attack...

She wasn't surprised he didn't know what a woman's climax sounded like.

My God... what do you want from me? What do you desire to stop this punishment?

Getting a vision in her head she headed back to her room quickly, the vision was simply her bed-chambers, nothing else.

Another vision made her disrobe, locking her door as she waited for her punishment. Divinity was her goal, for that prize she would endure any trial.

Watching as thick black tentacles lowered themselves from the roof above her bed, she paused before she followed the vision, laying on her bed, spread eagle as she awaited her fate.

Almost immediately she was grabbed and lifted into the air, the tentacles finding their goal as her ass was immediately invaded by the ridged tentacle, the bumps along it sent waves of pleasure through her, after days of penetration her ass was ready to accept her lord, in whatever form he took, she knew it was him, she could see red eyes looking down at her from the ceiling, admittedly there was hundreds of them, but it was still him, she was sure of it. As another moved towards her mouth she opened wide, ready to show her devotion to her lord, the slightly thinner tentacle entered her immediately, moving into her mouth, and straight down her throat as she gagged around it.

With her focus on the tentacle in her mouth she was too distracted to see the one sneaking towards her dripping pussy, as it thrust into her, penetrating straight to her barren womb her eyes widened as she moaned around the tentacle in her mouth, her eyes rolling back as she felt them all start moving in sync, countless smaller tentacles running over her body as she hung mid-air.

An errant thought made her laugh in her mind... What would Ozpin think if he could see her now? The Great Evil, Nemesis of Humanity, The Black King... she didn't look so impressive now.

But then, Ozpin was nothing in comparison to her new lord, the Sorcerer was nothing in the face of Divinity.

**\- Shiro 012 -**

I love my job. Tormenting Salem for days was fun, transforming into a tentacled lovecraftian monster and defiling her is better. Honestly, I probably got one of the better tasks out of all of us.

**\- Shiro 007 -**

"The names Pendragon... Shiro Pendra- Nope, it just doesn't work." I say with a frown.

"I.. I don't get it?" random dude seven says making me frown as I reach forwards, tearing his throat out, I told him to shut the fuck up...

This job sucked, all he was going was leaving a trial of corpses to cause more despair and panic for us to feed on. There wasn't even any hot girls in this group, just dudes. Still, he could change that

"Hey, Random Nobody Number Eight, yeah you. If you had the choice between being turned into a hot girl and fucked for the next few days, or being brutally tortured to death then resurrected so you could be killed again and again which would you pick?"

**\- Shiro 017 -**

Watch the Xeno-Grimm Seventeen, it'll be interesting! Number One was a lying bastard. Of course he already knew that, he was a lying bastard as well. But really, they should at least be honest with himself! Why lie to a duplicate you are literally controlling? Nagato has nothing on me, Six Paths was for weaklings, controlling countless bodies at once was how you did it.

He'd demonstrate that when they got there, Nagato could watch a hundred Shiro's run a train on Konan before we rip his eyes out.

This sucked. Nothing ever happened, and there wasn't even any humans that weren't being used as an incubation chamber for the Xeno-Grimm.

Hell the closest thing to a woman was the Xeno-Grimm Queen, and she didn't even have the right holes...

…

…That had never stopped him before.

"Oi, stop laying eggs for a minute and come down here."

**\- Shiro 004 -**

His job was amazing.

All he had to do was watch the club, and stop the White Fang girls, plus the twins from feeling lonely, which meant non-stop orgies.

Plus a nightclub full of drunk women to choose from, this really was the life.

**\- Shiro 003 -**

...Why did I have to watch Kuo Kuana anyway? Nothing ever happened here, and all the notable hot girls had been taken away. I mean sure, there is still an entire island of Faunus woman for me to play with, but the best ones are in Vale.

Ehh, could be worse I suppose

**\- Shiro 024 -**

This job sucked.

All he'd done was spy on people, and he couldn't change anything while he was here, since Shiro Prime didn't want anything to happen that could change the future more than they already had.

Atlas Academy was boring, the only fun thing was Neon Katt, and Prime wouldn't let him play with her until after she'd gone to Vale, that serious girl who was usually with Penny had left somewhere as well, leaving him with less eye-candy.

Sitting on the teachers desk while she taught class he hopped down picking a random female student who wasn't Neon and making her stand as he stripped her, bending her over the desk.

At least he had his Normality/Invisibility to stop them from noticing his time-killing... honestly Neon wouldn't even notice if he had some fun with her but nooooo... Prime was an asshole, even to himself.

**\- Meanwhile with Shiro (the Second) – Mercy on Call -**

"Doctor Ziegler, this is Yami, he's just starting as a volunteer." one of her fellow doctors said as she looked at the young man he was showing around.

They were in a small group of tents that had been set up as a triage in a war torn country, she wasn't even sure which one she was in any more as the borders seemed to change with every passing day. Looking over the young man she gave him a smile, making him blush and look away.

Judging from the thick glasses, and easily flustered look, he was probably a nerdy teen, who didn't have much experience with woman, late teens. at a guess, maybe a young looking twenty year old. Far-East Asian ethnicity, but he had a deep tan from the African sun, he'd spent a lot of time outside, physically fit, she could see his muscles straining in the tight uniform top he was wearing, so he was used to physical work.

"I'm Angela, It's a pleasure to meet Yami, we always need more people here." she said kindly, smiling at his embarrassed stutter.

Working here, he'd see more naked people than he had ever expected, his shyness wouldn't last long.

**\- Days Later -**

There was something... odd about Yami. He was an incredibly hard worker, starting work early and staying later than almost anyone else, as an intern he wasn't doing any major work, but he was still helping a lot, it seemed like any small, less skilled tasks were finished before she could even ask him to take care of it.

The unusual part came from how people around him seemed to get better, without him doing anything. She'd even watched a patients wounds start to heal after he entered the room, and yet he did nothing. He was just changing the sheets on a nearby bed, but she was certain it was him.

Whether he knew about it or not was another question, she'd subtly questioned him about his past, but his answers seemed normal, and they'd also been truthful, she'd had Winston look into him after all. Born to a pair of doctors in Tokyo, he studied medicine at Tokyo University, after graduating with honours, the tip of his class, he surprised everyone by leaving the country, volunteering at various disaster zones around the world. Truly a kindred spirit.

And a healing aura wasn't the most unusual thing she'd ever seen, one of her best friends was a giant talking gorilla scientist after all. But she wanted to work out how it worked, and if he knew. It would explain why he made excuses to stay around the worst patients if he knew what he was doing, and she was sure he'd done something to one of their patients even she had written off as a lost cause. She'd gone to get some rest, but Yami had stayed behind, and when she'd woken up the patient was in far better condition. Not fully healed, but they were out of the risk zone, and they made a full recovery. The only person the patient had seen was Yami sorting thing around their room.

"Doctor Ziegler? You called for me?" Yami asked as he entered the small tent she slept in. He looked around with a blush, never quite looking at her, she was flattered, he dealt with naked patients regularly and without issue, and he was perfectly fine around other female doctors, she'd even seen some of the younger ones flirting with him, only to be gently turned down. It was only her he got flustered around. He accidentality walked in on her changing out of her outfit once after she'd gotten a lot of patients blood on it, she'd just been in her underwear as he entered the tent, and he almost fainted. She held to hold in her giggles as he apologized, she didn't mind, she was a fault for using a random storage tent to change in after all.

"Yami! Excellent, and I told you to call me Angela." she said leading him over to the bed, she had been waiting for a chance to give him a check-up for a while, but he always seemed busy, she wasn't even sure he ever slept. She'd checked the tent he was supposed to sleep in with the other interns but they insisted that they'd never seen him use the bed he was assigned. Maybe he was constantly healing himself, stopping himself from getting tired? Something to watch for she supposed. "I need to give you a check up, we can do it here so we aren't taking up needed room. Take your top and trousers of please." she asked watching him turn bright red. "There's no need for that, you don't have anything we both haven't seen on a daily basis here after all, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." she said kindly. If he did sleep he'd probably had dreams that started similarly, in her private tent being told to strip. She had to hold in her giggles at that thought, laughing at him wouldn't help at him at all. Even if he did she didn't mind, what people did in their own minds was none of her business, even if it included her.

She watched carefully as he nervously unbuttoned his top, revealing a well-defined chest, he had a swimmers build, no bulging muscles but he was still in amazing shape. As he pulled his trousers down she had to correct herself, he did have something she'd never seen before, judging from the large bulge in his boxers, he wasn't erect, but she could still see the outline of his manhood, it was... impressive, bigger than any of the adult men she'd seen naked from what she could tell. She looked away as to not embarrass him unnecessarily. She already felt guilty about doing this with ulterior motives after all.

"There we go, just take a seat on the bed and we can get started." she said as he sat down, looking away. After a moment he pulled his habd back from the bed looking in confusion at the lacy piece of cloth in his hand... before he turned even redder, she could almost feel the heat from his cheeks as he threw the white thong away from him like it was going to bite.

She was sure she had cleaned up before he got here, but it appears she'd missed a spot. It was the same colour as her quilt, so she'd overlooked it. As he stuttered out a apology she interrupted him.

"...I am terribly sorry about that, I thought I'd cleaned up properly, you didn't do anything wrong." she said starting her checks. Despite her suspicions all her tests came up perfectly normal, he was by all records a young man in very good shape, with no problems or abnormalities. She ignored his blushing as she touched him, she was a professional after all.

As she knelt to move onto his legs, she had to suppress her own blush as she came face to face with her erect shaft, straining against the boxers... it was certainly impressive. But she continued her examination swiftly, he was hardly the first person to get an erection during an examination after all.

As she finished her checks she stood up, pausing for a moment. One last place to check.

"Please remove your boxers, Yami." she said professionally, this was going to be embarrassing enough for him as it was. He stuttered something out before he slowly rose up, pulling them down as his member sprang free, hitting her clothed leg. Interrupting him before he could apologise again she placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him back onto the bed.

"Don't worry about it Yami, I should have moved back further." she said kneeling again as she placed some thin surgical gloves on and grasped the shaft, examining his manhood and testicles with a blank face as she kept this as professional as possible. It was harder than she expected, his member had a... musk to it, and she felt herself leaning towards it slowly, before she pulled back with a barely hidden blush, luckily he was looking at the roof of the tent not making eye contact.

She felt her mouth watering as she breathed in the scent, she honestly wanted to nuzzle his hard dick against her face so she could breath it in closer, but she held back as she continued.

After a embarrassing few minutes she finished her tests, moving back reluctantly as she rose back up.

"There, all done. I just need to take a blood sample and the examination will be finished, that wasn't that har... difficult was it?" she asked him as she pulled out a needle and took a blood sample.

"C-can I go now?" he asked bright red as she smiled at him.

"You should... take care of yourself down there first, I know you don't have much privacy so you can do it here." she said with slightly red cheeks as she looked away. "How long does it usually take you to... finish? And how often do you need to handle yourself?" she asked calmly.

"...I don't usually 'handle myself', I haven't in a long time... but normally it can take up to an hour if I don't have any... material." he admitted not making eye contact, an hour was a long time, even longer with how busy everything here was... as she went to speak a devilish idea entered her head, and wouldn't leave no matter how much she tried to shake it away.

"That is too long... and there's is no 'material' here... if you promise to keep this between us then I will be your 'material'." she offered as she slipped her doctors coat off her shoulders. This could be her secret apology for making him do this, she was already planning on giving the blood sample some serious testing to try and work out the source of his powers, it certain wasn't technology, at least nothing he carried around.

He stuttered something about it not being necessary, but his eyes didn't leave her chest as she unbuttoned her shirt revealing a plain white bra, she give him a smile as she unclipped her bra, revealing her perky breasts to his hungry eyes as his hand moved down, wrapping around his hard shaft as he started to stroke it.

Losing her socks and shoes, she took off her trousers next her let her panties join them, as she stepped forwards completely naked. There was something very naughty about this, she might have her own tent and she had said she was going to get some rest... but someone could need her at any moment, they could walk in and see her posing for her favourite intern as he jerked his big fat cock... her social life sucked, she was always too busy, and it'd been a long time for her...

Which would explain why she let this go further than she'd ever thought she would, moving forwards she pushed him down so he was laid on his back, moving on top of him as she put a finger on his lips, enjoying the lust and awe in his eyes as she ran her wet slit along his shaft.

She wasn't going to have sex, there was no contraceptive around and she couldn't risk pregnancy, but she could still grind on him, it could be her apology and a reward for all his hard work at the same time... she ignored how much she was enjoying the feeling of his hard shaft rubbing against her slit as he moved his hands up, playing with her sensitive breasts making her moan as she tried to muffle it, her tent wasn't sound proof after all.

She lost track of how long she spent grinding against him, but eventually he came, hard. His thick seed practically blasted from his shaft, coating his chest and splattering onto her bed as she muffled a scream, feeling her own climax overtake her as she collapsed onto him, feeling his cum get rubbed into her own body as pressed her breasts against his chest.

As she heard someone in the distance shout for Yami she jumped up, them both leaping from the bed, seeing nothing to clean the cum on his chest up with, she decided that desperate times needed desperate measures, moving quickly, she ran her tongue along his chest, cleaning him as he watched in shock.

"Get dressed quickly!" she whispered as he threw his clothes on, forgetting his boxers in the process as he dressed.

As he went to leave she called for him quickly getting his attention.

"It's unhealthy for a young man to be so pent up, and it could result in you making mistakes while distracted by your lust... when you finish your work tomorrow, I'll help you deal with it again." she offered with a sultry smile, before he could respond the voice called out again, and he gave her a smile, sneaking out of her tent.

She didn't have the equipment to check his blood properly here, so she'd send it to Winston tomorrow...

Picking up his boxers, she lifted them to her nose, breathing in deeply as she started to finger herself, laying on the bed where he was moments ago.

Favourite intern indeed.

**\- Days Later -**

She was terrible... Winston's report was back, and from her quick read, Yami's blood was essentially a wonder-elixir capable of healing almost anything... but she already knew that. At least she knew another bodily fluid could heal, she'd certainly swallowed enough of it after all.

Her offer of 'helping him' was accepted, and he spent most nights in her bed, a fact that the entire camp knew at this point, not that she cared what they thought of it. Funnily enough very few people seemed to care, with the exception of some people judging her for his young age, but he was legal...

She was only 37, was it really that bad that she was romantically entangled with a 19 year old? She didn't want a answer, nor did she care what they thought.

And she was romantically entangled with him, she might have started this out of lust, but it quickly evolving into something more. She felt so right when she woke up in his arms, and she loved their little moments together when their work was done, eating together, light kisses before they got back to work, cuddling when they had time.

She loved their less cute moments as well... the first time he groped her ass while she was working she'd scolded him for it, but when he walked past she couldn't help sticking her ass out just a bit in the hopes that he'd do it again... she woke up most morning to his skillful tongue plundering her depths, and honestly she couldn't focus without her morning orgasm any more, it made her head so much clearer for the rest of the day... she hadn't realised how pent-up she was before he'd shown her.

She was the one who dragged him into a storage tent and dropped to her knees, getting some 'wonder-elixir' straight from the source as she blew him in a barely private place... they'd gotten caught multiple times, but she couldn't stop herself from pulling him away whenever they had the time.

She knew she'd gotten a reputation as a 'cougar', preying on younger men, but she didn't care. It was annoying being hit on by other interns, or doctors, but she'd turned them all down, making it clear she wasn't 'preying on younger men'... she was preying on a specific young man, not that he minded.

She still hadn't had sex with him, at least not full sex, he certainly enjoyed it when she let him take her backdoor... she'd enjoyed it as well. But she didn't want to risk pregnancy in a war-zone... she was going to convince him to join her as she travelled, they had similar goals so they could do them together... she couldn't picture being apart from him any more, he completed her. Filling a gap in her life she didn't even know she had.

As they walked towards the tent she felt his hands on her, as she went to 'scold' him, she was pushed away, watching in horror as a bullet tore through his chest, a bullet that would have pierced her heart if he hadn't pushed her away, taking the bullet himself.

As she pulled him to cover she peeked out of their spot, barely moving back in time for to avoid another round from Widowmaker. Talon had come for her... she could hear gunfire as the guards from the camp opened fire on her, but she couldn't focus on that, Yami was badly hurt... and she didn't have her caduceus staff... she didn't know if he knew about her past in Overwatch, it wasn't secret but she didn't talk about it often.

As she moved him to her tent, her staff was there after all, she heard a guard claim Widowmaker had fled, but she barely acknowledged it, as she tore his top off she watched in shock as his wound healed rapidly, it was a bad wound, a high caliber bullet through the upper chest could easily be fatal, but it was already almost completely healed...

"Oww... that seriously stung... I'm guessing you'll be wanting an explanation about the whole, healing thing?" he asked with an awkward laugh as he rubbed a hand over where he'd been shot.

She quickly silenced him with a desperate kiss, practically devouring his lips as she felt her heart race, she'd thought she was going to lose him... and it was the worst feeling she'd ever experienced... Losing her parents and Overwatch being shut-down combined wasn't as bad as the terror and dismay she'd felt when she was him fall...

Quickly breaking the kiss she rushed to the tent entrance, closing it and leaving a note not to disturb them, something that was usually for surgeries, she moved back, throwing her clothes off as she tore his pants off, he'd stopped wearing boxers after she started pulling him away for a blowjob mid-shift.

"We can talk later, I should have done this ages ago..." she said climbing on top of him as she lowered herself onto his rock-hard shaft, moaning as it filled her most sacred place for the first time, leaning down she captured his lips, staring at him in adoration.

She loved him, despite the short amount of time she loved her hard-working playful intern... she might even thank Widowmaker before she killed the bitch for helping her realised that.

Moving her hips, she rode them hard shaft, not even trying to muffle her moans... let the camp know, she didn't care any more. Ya-Shiro was all that mattered now...

**\- Sombra -**

Watching Mercy ride Shiro from a hidden camera she fingered herself, barely even reacting as Widowmaker returned to their hideout, immediately losing her old outfit and putting the maid outfit back on as she moved in front of Sombra, kneeling as she put that talented tongue to use.

All in all, life was pretty good for her, despite her being Shiro's plaything.

One Overwatch Hero down. And Shiro was just getting started... after a moment she opened her terminal looking over the intel she'd gotten him, smirking as she highlighted a specific target's location.

Egypt wasn't that far away, and there was not one, but two targets there.

Looking at a message from Shiro she smirked... a feat that was impressive since his hands looked pretty full at the moment.

'That actually fucking hurt, be a dear and punish the French slut for me.'

"Aww... it looks like I have to punish you Widow. Shiro isn't happy you shot him." she said with a grin, grabbing Widowmaker and bending her over the table, moving over to get some of the toys they had,

"B-but he told me to shoot him?" she said in confusion, not resisting despite that.

"I know, but he's pretty illogical like that... don't worry, you'll probably enjoy this you masochistic slut." she laughed pulling out a large dildo as she approached her, placing it against Widow's still tight ass, Shiro did.. something to keep them both incredibly tight in both holes. But that did mean that anal without prep could still hurt.

"Who's illogical?" a voice behind her said, her only warning before a massive shaft was balls deep in her ass, making her whimper as Widow laughed at her, making her force the dildo into her ass to stop her amusement.

...His powers were bullshit, she could still see him on the screen with Mercy.

**Authors Note : Not much happened this chapter, just some progress with the Schnee Sisters.**

**Also the fact that there's dozens of Shiro's running around Remnant...**

**And Mercy getting added to the collection.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 30 : Trip to Atlas

"Sooo... why did you want to see me, Nora?" I ask with a smirk as she paces around, she practically pulled me into my room, and into my side of the room and immediately closed the curtain, she's been pacing around ever since. She stops in front of me with a glare before she starts talking.

"I want you to..." she trails off, immediately starting to pace again.

"I have no idea how to deal with you, should I get Ren? He's your handler right?" I ask making her pause again.

"NO! No Ren! Fine, I want you to have sex with me." she says quickly with a glare as I raise an eyebrow as I stare at her.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Naive, Manipulation, Netori)**

"Fine, No reason not to I guess, strip." I say making her glare at me harder. "Starting to get some mixed feelings from you, if we're doing this then I want to see what I'm working with, so strip or stop wasting both our times." I say as I roll my eyes, pulling my shirt off and tossing it to the side.

Despite her glare she joins me in stripping, as she pulls her own top off, hesitating before she drops her skirt standing in front of me in just a pair of pink underwear.

She is Thicc... also Thick, I don't know what Cinder told her, but really I don't care. She's clearly been manipulated into this, and that's fun.

Standing up I walk towards her, making her cover herself with her arms as she tries to hide her large breasts and panties from me, putting a stop to that I take her arms and return them to her side.

"Stop hiding, you're the one who wants this, so either stop being stupid, or leave." I say with another roll of my eyes, despite her fidgeting she doesn't cover herself as I walk around her, giving her ass a squeeze, making her yelp. "I can see where all those pancakes go..." I say with a laugh as I give her bubble butt a light slap.

Reaching up I unclip her bra, pulling it off and spinning her around so she's facing me, she goes to cover her fat tits, but a glare from me freezes her in place, despite her bravado, she's a human, and a glare from an annoyed god is terrifying for a mortal, the glare of an angry god would probably stop her heart. She freezes in place like a deer in headlights as I reach up and grope her breasts roughly, tweaking her nipple as my other hand makes its way down, sliding under her panties as I run my finger along her slit... her whimpers slightly but she doesn't stop me as my finger slides into her.

She's reluctant about this, so I need to make sure she comes back for more, Addictive Touch for the win, along with a 2x amplification of her sensitivity. Not too much for her to get suspicious, but enough for my rapidly thrusting finger to quickly make her moan before she covers her mouth, muffling the sounds.

Pushing her onto the bed, I rip her panties from her, tearing them in the process as I move my head between her legs, I'm fairly certain she's going to wimp out, so I need to ruin pleasure for her so she comes crawling back. She'll beg for me to take her before long.

Sliding my tongue into her, I lengthen it, making it vibrate as I do. I've made her 3 times more sensitive now, and I'm slowly increasing it as she moans and gasps, trying to keep herself quiet with little success...

Oh, now she wants to shut up? Maybe I should have just gone down on her when she was ranting about her reoccurring dream... for the thirtieth time.

It doesn't take me long to make her cum, she's inexperienced... I doubt she even masturbates that often, and I am pretty good at this even without going over the top with sex magic, she grabs my hair as she lets out a muffled scream, her face covered with a pillow.

Moving up while she recovers I remove my trousers and boxers, climbing on top of her as I press my shaft against her soaked slit, rubbing it up and down as she quickly comes back to her senses.

"Wait! I'm not ready..." she says pushing my chest lightly, utterly failing to move me.

"You've already cum, now it's my turn... if we aren't fucking yet then you'll have to take care of it another way." I say moving back as I pull her to her feet, I sit down on the edge of the bed facing her. "Kneel, it's time you put that mouth to better use." I order pulling her down.

As she goes to speak I pull her forwards, making my dick slide between her open lips as her eyes widen.

"Start bobbing your head, and don't let your teeth catch it." I order guiding her head down my shaft.

**\- Nora -**

This really wasn't what she thought this would be like...

But she did want to be taught, and he was teaching her how to pleasure men, this was just practice that's all...

Looking up at him she frowned around the dick in her mouth at the smirk on his face, he looked so smug... but then he always looked so smug it just wasn't usually aimed at her.

She hated to admit it but he tasted... good, he even smelt good, the musk making was making her horny again... moving one of her hands down to her pussy she tried to recreate the feelings he gave her... only to fail completely, her own touch felt numb compared to the mind-blowing pleasure he forced her too experience.

Apparently she was going to slow, as his hands gripped her hair and forced her to take his large shaft completely into her mouth, holding her down as she choked, unable to breath for a moment, before he pulled her back, standing up as he did.

After letting her catch her breath he started thrusting fast, she'd never been face-fucked before, but she knew that was what was happening to her, he was completely in control of this situation, but she guessed he would be.

He was experienced and a leader, and she was an inexperienced follower, all she could do was try and stop this from going too far... the moment she felt the shaft pressing against her virgin pussy she changed her mind, she didn't want to give Shiro her virginity, even though that was her original plan.

She'd just learn how to do other things, and then she'd give her virginity to Ren instead, she'd be a experienced virgin.

For now, she'd follow his lead. She'd do whatever he wanted... as long as she could keep her virginity...

**\- Ren -**

Nora was up to something.

Nora was always up to something, but normally she was open about it. This time she was trying to subtly escape from him... but Nora was many things, subtle wasn't one of them.

Which is why he followed her, he was good at tracking his hyperactive friend, and she wasn't the most observant anyway.

But what would Nora want with Shiro? He didn't think they'd ever really spoken before, but Nora had practically dragged Shiro to his teams room and dragged him in. And Shiro's team were all busy, he'd seen them with Joan and Pyrrha after all, so what were Shiro and Nora doing in a room, alone?

He knew Shiro was a playboy but he dismissed that thought, Nora was the one who dragged Shiro away, and he looked confused as he was pulled so it wasn't like Shiro had talked his way into Nora's panties... right?

Despite his sureness, he felt his heart tighten at the thought... he and Nora weren't 'Together-together', something she'd mentioned a lot of times much to his misfortune, but he'd be lying if he said he wanted someone else to take her from her. Nora might not want to be 'Together-together' with him, but he couldn't say it was mutual.

Even as his mind screamed that it was a bad idea, he slowly opened the door, slipping into the seemingly empty room. Spotting the large curtain he frowned, he'd heard about team Shiro's massive room... that was spilt into two.

One side for everyone else, and one side for Shiro's bedroom.

Why was Nora in Shiro's bedroom?

Maybe he was reading too much into it, he'd also heard that Shiro had a 'office' in his side...

Moving to the side of the curtain, he peeled it back slightly, peering in as he felt his heart drop...

He couldn't see everything, but the sight of Nora's naked back as she kneeled in front of a equally naked Shiro was pretty self-explanatory. The sight of her bobbing head made his heart ache.

Looking up he made eye contact with Shiro, freeze as Shiro stared back at him in amusement.

Moving back he closed the curtain, his heart pounding as he waited for them to come through and call him out on his voyeurism, but nobody came...

He should leave, this wasn't any of his business and he hadd no reason to be here...

An inexplicable urge made him open the curtain again, his eye widening, in the minute or so he was gone the scene had changed... Shiro was laid on his back, with Nora on top of him... they weren't having sex, he could see Shiro's unnaturally large shaft poking out from between Nora's thighs as she moved up, her pussy grinding against it with a look of bliss on her face.

She was facing the curtain, but her eyes were thankfully closed as she bounced, his shaft trapped between her thighs, her breasts bouncing with her.

He'd seen her naked before, they'd known each other too long for accidents not to happen, and Nora was forgetful, leaving the door open as she changed or showered no matter how many times he reminded her.

But he'd never seen her look like... that before.

Even at her happiest, she'd never had that look of pure bliss on her face... it was... beautiful.

Feeling his pants tighten he frowned in shame, he shouldn't be spying on them like this... as Nora moaned loudly they came together, Shiro's seed shooting and covering Nora's breasts.

As she started to open her eyes he jumped back, fleeing the room. He was almost certain she saw him at the end.

Heading to his teams room he paused looking down in shame... moving to his bed he stripped, alone time wasn't something he got very often after all... closing his eyes he pictured Nora, stroking his own shaft as he pictured him taking Shiro's place.

He was a terrible friend...

**\- Nora -**

Ren had been watching her... she had to fix this, dressing quickly she left the still smirking Shiro and rushed after him, bursting into their room before she froze looking at the shocked Ren.

Much to Ren's embarrassment he came, and all she could think was how much... weaker his orgasm was, the small amount of cum spurting out and landing on his hand.

"...It's so small." she said without thinking before she covered her mouth, deciding she couldn't possibly make this worse, she decided to flee, jumping out of the room with a shouted apology as she slammed the door shut.

Ren saw her giving Shiro a 'thighjob'... and his first reaction was to run away and masturbate... he didn't like experienced women... he liked watching...

She'd do anything for Ren... if that meant being with Shiro so he could watch, so be it... this was going to be an awkward conversation with Shiro... but she'd arrange it, if that was Ren's fetish.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

**\- Shiro -**

Trying to get my laughter under control I giggle to myself... these two are hilarious!

Now all I have to do is make Ren think that Nora likes being watched and everything will be in place. Nora will think Ren likes watching, and Ren will think Nora likes being watched, and neither will realise that they are only doing it for the other.

They'd both be so much happier if I wasn't involved at all.. and I'm going to make sure neither ever realise that little fact.

This place is so much fun.

...But I'm still horny. Once round wasn't enough.

Well, time to find a new toy. Sending a mental command I lay in wait, Neo should be on her way, and she's always fun.

**\- Next Day -**

"Can you please at least try and take this seriously?" Winter asks with a sigh as I look up from my phone.

My Dragon Grimm is on the offensive again, on my orders obviously, and it's already turned a Atlas base to ash, so Winter has grabbed me and Pyrrha for a secret mission, with Ozpin's permission.

Sorry Dragon, but you've lived long enough, you can die as a stepping stone for my reputation.

We are on a Bullhead, with Winter explaining the 'plan', but I'm not a follower, I'll do this my way.

"Yeah, Yeah... get to the drop point, slay the Dragon, etcetera etcetera..." I say leaning back as she sighs.

"This is serious, it's heading towards the City of Atlas to finish what it started as we speak, if it isn't stopped it will kill tens of thousands... you have to either kill it, or drive it off. We have sent waves of mechs at it to slow it down, but it's crushing them easily." she explains.

"Don't you worry your sexy little ass, I was exhausted last time I fought it, and I still took two of it's heads... this time I'll crush it." I say as I lean back in my seat.

"If anyone is killing that thing, it will be me." Pyrrha says coldly as I glance at her, so serious...

"Sure, sure... you do you Red." I say with a shrug.

"I realise you have your own reasons for wanting to kill the Dragon, but it is essential that it does not reach it's destination, or we will have another tragedy like the one at Haven... please work together for this, miss Nikos." she says making Pyrrha wince.

"I... Yes, I will. I won't let it destroy another city." she says quickly, calming herself down.

"So Pyrrha... have you actually worked out how to use your light manipulation? Or will I be doing all the work?" I ask making her glare at me lightly.

"Yes, no thanks to you." she says quickly not looking at me, fun fact, she hasn't trained Jaune, or Joan as she's now known at all. She's been too busy either training herself as she tries to work out how to control her new powers, or alternatively too busy being fucked repeatedly in her new position of my sex slave.

So Joan is still utterly useless at fighting, and she's just getting the shit kicked out of her every single fight, it's been fun to watch. The poor idiot even got put against me, and wasn't that a quick fight.

She rushed me, and I just kicked her in the stomach making her fly across the ring. Glynda chooses the fighters with a random generator but I think she should at least avoid putting the best in class, Me, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang against the worst in class, Joan. She's had to fight all of us, and every time it's been a one-sided slaughter. At least Pyrrha took it easy on her, and Blake and Yang finished it immediately, even I don't drag it out against her since that's just... boring. I'd find more fun boxing a coma patient.

Honestly quite a lot has changed, I'm fairly certain the episode where Sun is introduced and Blake runs away should have happened by now... only Sun is dead, eaten by my Dragon and Weiss never mentioned going to Vale, she wanted to spy on the opposition in canon, but here she believes that our team can't lose with me on it, I'm flattered. I've made a slight change to Blake's mind to make her less quick to anger, so she hasn't accidentally admitted that she was a member of the white fang.

Also Roman has ditched, with Cinder no longer looming over him he decided this wasn't worth the money, and left the kingdom. Which Cinder and Emerald haven't noticed, because they don't remember meeting him in the first place... why would a pair of transfer students know a notorious criminal after all? He's hiding in a city in Vacou now, so he isn't robbing dust shops either. Basically the big season finale fight? Not happening.

Which means we haven't met Penny either, or we wouldn't have if it wasn't for one small fact.

"Salutations! I am Penny Polendina! I am looking forwards to working with you Mr Pendragon!" she says as I turn to her, Winter brought her as well.

"I'm sure it'll be fun, we're going to be great friends." I say, before Penny can respond as she lights up Winter interrupts.

"Enough chatter, the target is in sight... prepare to drop." she says grabbing her weapon.

Getting up casually I pull out Excalibur Ruler, I might as well use this after all, it could be fun.

"...just how many weapons do you have?" Pyrrha asks looking at my new weapon.

"I have an Unlimited amount of Blades in the Works."

"You never make sense, whatever... we have a Grimm to kill." she says pulling her own weapon out.

Penny does the same, what is it with this world and teams of four? They only need me, the rest are just dead weight after all.

As the bullhead opens we all jump out, them with more haste than me as I calmly walk out into the air, floating down in a controlled descent, looking at the Dragon as it glares at me.

I've completely removed my control from it now, and it is pissed about the whole double decapitation thing...

As it sends a blast of lightning at me I block it with a shadow shield. Dropping down I land with the others.

"Aww... I think it remembers me!" I say with a laugh as I engulf a fireball aimed at me with a mass of shadows.

"Can you keep it distracted?" Winter asks as they all move away from me.

"Sure, I can be very distracting..." I say making a arrow of shadows and launching it in the dragons eye, one of them anyway. All three are focused on me as it launches Fire, Lightning and Steam at me, see this is why things are better under my control... I let the idiot go and this is what it does?

It's not even paying attention to the others... it learns it's lesson quickly as a blast of light strikes the air head, Pyrrha's Magic is far weaker than my own, and the head survives turning it's attention to her as I roll my eyes.

Winter strikes at the Dragon from the other side as Penny provides ranged support, but Winter and Penny are doing literally nothing to it, it's magic or nothing for this guy.

As it launches a fireball at Winter she uses her Schnee Glyphs to launch herself over it, at least she isn't a complete dead weight.

Still, I have better things to do today than watch these three fail to damage the Dragon, time to save the day like the bad-ass I am.

Excalibur Ruler can't do the badass light beam Excalibur can do... but I can make it work anyway.

"Ex..." I start lifting my glowing sword above my head, getting the Grimm's attention again as all three heads aim at me. "CALIBUR!"

As I bring my sword down a blast of pure light shoots forwards engulfing the Grimm as it roars in pain, as the light fades the sole remaining head glares at me before it attempts to take off with its damaged wings.

Sorry, but I left you alive for a reason.

As Pyrrha vanishes in a flash of light she reappears above the Grimm, her spear coated with light as she rams it down on the Grimm's skull, rolling my eyes I add my own shadow magic to her spear allowing it to pierce, it would have been too weak alone.

Once again, I have to do everything.

"And done, that was easy. You're welcome everyone." I say as I look around in amusement, the fights over. What an easy fight... I get how the hunters lost, but how did Ozpin and Amber lose?

Clearly I'm over-estimating the locals of this world... I should probably weaken the Xeno-Grimm... Nah.

"How did you... wait, that's it?" Winter says looking around in shock and confusion. "Atlas's best couldn't even drive that thing off..."

Pyrrha's... praying maybe? She's doing something over by the disintegrating corpse, and Penny is as cheerful as ever.

"I'm just that good.." I say with a smirk as I give her a slap on the ass getting a yelp and a look from her, not a glare oddly enough... she looks almost hungry before she goes all professional again calling for the bullhead.

**\- Later -**

Kill me.

I don't like having to act polite, and I don't like dressing up but the moment the Bullhead landed I was pulled away by Winter.

Apparently me and Pyrrha are the heroes of the day, and there's going to be a ball to celebrate our 'great victory'...

If nobles and rich people know how to do anything it's how to celebrate things they had no part in. My Grimm killed a lot of them in its first attack on Atlas, but I only ordered it to kill Weiss's dad, so it left without killing too many people, and they've bounced back quickly.

I've been introduced to a lot of people, and had a lot of ass-kissing done, which would normally please me, but I just don't want to be here, but I don't want to run away like some coward, how stupid would it be if she worthless nobodies scared me off?

Pyrrha is seemingly in her element, I guess the 'invincible girl' would have been to a fair few balls, and she's giving me most of the credit, I can't tell if she's doing it to avoid the fame herself, or she just likes sending annoying nobles my way.

I've already taken a break from all this by taking control of the trophy wife Weiss would snap at after the Fall of Beacon and taking her into the bathrooms for a quickie, well not so quickie since we were in there for almost an hour. She's got cum leaking from her ass and pussy, along with it all over her tits beneath that expensive dress.

I used normality to stop anyone from noticing... except her husband who is angrily glaring at me and arguing with his wife quietly, trying not to make a scene. She's blaming the alcohol, and saying I pressured her into it, and he's too pissed off at her for having an affair to care, well she's not wrong, mind control is basically a form of pressure. Do I care that I just casually ruined her marriage? Nope, her husband is a douche-bag, and a racist one at that.

Every one is being super polite since I just saved their city, but they're still looking down on me thanks to my ears. Well a lot of them are, oddly enough a lot of them have reconsidered their opinions on Faunus thanks to me saving them, so go me? I am a bastion of equality, the entire world is equal... under me.

"Not having a good time?" a voice asks as I turn around, looking at the teen staring back at me.

Ohh right... I turned Whitley into a girl, yeah I'd kinda forgotten I did that.

"This isn't my scene..." I say in response, getting a quiet giggle from her. I don't know why, but Whitley has such a punchable face, even as a girl.

"I imagine not, Whitley Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company at your service." she says with a small curtsey. "You have my thanks for avenging my father." she continues. I probably should have renamed her... but also that sounds like a pain, so Whitley is now a girls name instead, a lot of men in this world are being bullied for having a girls name thanks to me altering reality to make it one.

"It's fine, I'm the one who had him killed anyway, the Dragon was my pet. It'll be nice fucking that smug grin off your face, I'm thinking Painal..." I say as I turn my Normality back on, because this party sucks and it's time to make it more interesting.

"I see, then thank you all the same, his death has let me take the seat as the head of the company, so I owe you either way." she says as I laugh to myself, I love this spell, it just fucks with peoples ability to notice anything strange, she can't see me controlling the Grimm as anything but 'Normal'. A comment about fucking her in the ass? Perfectly normal. Casually admitting that her fathers death helped her? Normal.

**\- Lemon Starts – (Painal, Normalicy)**

"Good for you, now turn around and bend over that table, I'm horny and you're the closest hole, consider it your thank you." I order as she obeys, her mind can't comprehend that this is something that she shouldn't do.

"I see, so this is my 'thank you'? I understand." she says moving her dress up over her firm ass and pulling her white panties down as I unzip my trousers and press my shaft against her tight asshole, filling her with a single thrust as she whimpers slightly.

As I start thrusting into her she whimpers and moans, the noise filling the busy hall as everyone ignores the teen losing her anal virginity in the middle of the room.

"You okay down there?" I ask as I spank her lightly with a laugh.

"I-I am F-Fine... I A-assure you that I C-can handle t-this!" she says in between her whimpers as I speed up pulling her ponytail as I do, her whimpers grow in volume and yet everyone ignores her...

Even Winter, who is a few feet away barely gave us a glance, and that was mostly aimed at me not the sister who's getting fucked.

"Hello again, Shiro. I was hoping I would get a chance to speak with you." James Ironwood says as he approaches me, not even glancing at Whitley as he does.

"Hello General, something I can do for you?" I ask casually as I keep thrusting, occasionally spanking Whitley while I do it.

"No, or to be more precise it's something you've already done for me, I wanted to thank you for defeating the Grimm before it could reach Atlas... it's last visit here showed how unprepared we are for an assault from a single powerful opponent." he says giving me a small bow.

As he does Whitley lets out a particularly loud moan drawing James attention.

"Miss Schnee? I didn't see you there, though I would ask that you be quiet while we are talking." he says with a frown as Whitley tries to lift herself up with no real success.

"My A-apologies, G-general." she says as I speed up, spanking her rapidly making her collapse back onto the table.

"It was no problem, didn't like the fact that the little coward survived our last encounter, I was just finishing my business with it, that's all." I say with a laugh as I pull Whitley up and reach around her tearing her dress open so I can grope her breasts, her bra up and over them as they hang freely.

"I see, a matter of pride then? I owe you thanks all the same, regardless of your reasons. Have you ever considered a career in the military? I understand that you want to stay in Beacon for now, but after you graduate you'd be more than welcome in the Atlas Military..." he says.

I don't think I'll even be in this world at that point, but hey it's nice to have options.

"I'm not much of a follower, but I'll keep it in mind." I say turning back to Whitley as I speed up making her scream slightly as I pound her against the table, the drinks on it all shaking and spilling.

"That's all I ask, I'll leave you for now, just remember my offer, Specialist Schnee will be in contact with you soon enough anyway..." he says leaving as I focus on the teen ass I'm fucking.

I can feel my orgasm approaching... she's almost painfully tight after all, so I pull out dragging her to her knees as I turn her around and jerk off to finish, quickly cumming as I coat her face with the thick white seed.

"Consider that a down-payment on me helping you, you'll be taking a lot more instalments..." I say with a laugh as I fix my clothes, Whitley doing the same to the best of her abilities, her dress is still torn and her breasts are still exposed, and there's nothing she can do about the cum staining her face, despite her best efforts.

**\- Lemon Ends -**

"Of course, no one can say that the Schnee's don't pay their debts." she says calmly, this is funnier since I know there is a male mind in there that would be screaming if he realised what was going on.

As she goes to speak to her sister, still covered in cum I walk off to find something else to do.

These parties suck.

**\- Later -**

Atlas has annoyed me with its stupid parties, so I've decided to punish them a little.

Sure, the Dragon is dead... but that just means I have to make something else.

Creating a new life-form I smirk as the five humanoid Grimm look back at me, meet the PredaGrimm, I already had the aliens so I decided to add the predators as well.

They don't have cool sci-fi tech like their counterparts, but they do have the power to turn invisible, and powerful tracking skills... along with Baraka's Blades from Mortal Kombat, and the ability to shoot bone blades out.

They'll spent their time hunting Hunters and Atlas Specialist's, taking trophies just like their counterparts.

That's what you get for boring parties Atlas!

**\- Days Later -**

I have no idea when the next plot point will happen, since we kinda skipped the season finale, so I have time to kill.

As I wander through the hallways someone calls out to me, making me pause, I don't know that voice.

Turning around I raise an eyebrow as the Fall Maiden stares back at me.

"Something I can help you with?" I ask quickly.

"You're the one who helped me... aren't you? When I was being ambushed... I recognised your shadows in a recording of you fighting the Grimm at Kou Kuana... " she says making me pause, quickly scrambling her memories of her attackers so Cinder and Emerald don't get caught out.

"That's me, Shiro Pendragon, rescuer of Damsels and Slayer of Dragons. At your service..." I say with a mocking bow.

"Thank you... you left before I could say anything before, but why did you help me? You don't know me, and you weren't involved..." she asks hesitantly as I smirk.

"Because I like playing the Hero, also you're sexy so it'd be a shame to let you die..." I say with a shrug as her eyes widen a deep blush appearing on her face.

"You risked your life... because you thought I was sexy? Are you mad?" she asks in disbelief as I lean forwards with a grin making her jump back.

"Probably, besides 'risked my life' would imply anyone was a match for me, I'm stupidly powerful, and hot girls are always worth saving... why let death take them when I can take them myself?" I ask as she blushes, with no idea how to handle me.

"T-Take them yourself?!" she asks looking away.

"Yep, on a unrelated side note are you doing anything? If you're free why don't we get to know each other?" I ask making her blush even deeper, I can see it going down into her cleavage... I wonder how far down it goes?

"I- Um..." she stutters not looking at me, before her scroll chimes, making her check it quickly. "I have to go! I'm late for a meeting..." she says with equal parts regret and relief.

"Shame, guess we'll have to give it a rain-check..." I say taking her scroll from her quickly and placing my number in it, giving myself a quick text before tossing it back to her. "See you around Amber..." I say walking away as she gives a stuttered response.

I want to do something that'll mess with everyone... but what? Seeing Ruby walking towards me, I smirk, I know exactly what.

**\- Amber -**

That was someone with entirely too much confidence...

Glynda had warned her that he was an audacious playboy with no shame... and she'd even managed to get the truth of Glynda's less than professional relationship with him out from her friend with a considerable amount of alcohol...

Did she care that her friend was in a relationship with a student? No. If anything Glynda was the one being taken advantage off in that relationship, and she seemed to really like it...

But nothing she had been told prepared her for actually meeting him... she couldn't help but think if she hadn't gotten that text she'd be getting fucked in one of the cleaning closets by now...

As a Maiden whose powers woke early she'd always been too busy for relationships, nothing in h er life prepared her for an overly flirtatious teen, why was he so good looking? No one should be that good looking, it should be outlawed!

Getting another text she checked her phone before she frowned.

'Tell Glynda I'm going to punish her for interrupting my seduction of you, x Shiro.'

Far, far too much confidence.

Wait how did he know she was meeting with Glynda? Wait, how did he know she knew about their relationship... how did he even know her name?!

Thinking about him gave her a headache... and she didn't even know whether she should be happy Glynda saved her, or upset that she interrupted...

She should just avoid him as much as possible.

**\- Bonus Scene – Dead Girl Walking -**

She should be dead...

She was dead, she was sure off it.

But here she was, alive, completely unharmed and most strangely... younger, she looked like she was barely 16 at the most. Even more she was right outside her home... only it wasn't her home, there were differences, small ones but she could spot them looking over the house. Even the land around it looked slightly different.

As the door opened she ducked behind a tree for a moment, peeking around as her eyes widened as she looked at Taiyang, her husband... he looked so... old, and tired. She had been gone for a long, long time...

What confused her the most was how... different her feelings for Tai were... she loved him, but for some reason there was no attraction, in fact it almost felt... familial?

"T-tai?" she shouted hesitantly getting his attention.

"Ruby? What are you... wait... no you're..." he started before his eyes rolled back in his head, as he collapsed into a pile on the ground.

Well that was awkward...

"Tai? What's taking you so... S-summer?" Qrow stuttered out as she smiled, her smile vanishing as he joined Tai on the ground.

…damn it Qrow. Now what was she supposed to do? First she'd pull the two idiots into the house, and then she'd try and find some answers over what on Remnant was going on.

As she pulled Tai inside his scroll dropped out making her pause as it turned on... the date on the top of the screen told her what she had suspected and feared... she'd been gone for over a decade.

Why now? Why would she come back to life a whole decade after her death? And why the hell did she just feel a hand on her ass?! She was alone, the only two people in the room with her were out cold but she could feel the sensation of someone's hands on her body, she could even feel a tongue in her mouth... it tasted delicious... but it wasn't what she wanted... she was craving... something? She could feel her mouth watering at the thought, and she didn't even know what it was she wanted so badly.

**I brought you back.**

A voice boomed through her head making her wince...

Why, and why was she so different?

**I couldn't just return you to life. Resurrection isn't easy after all, so I used your connection with your Daughter Ruby to pull you back.**

**That's why you are younger, and that's why you feel differently about your husband, it was either you get younger and see him as a father, or Ruby gets older and sees him as a Lover... Also you're feeling a hand on your ass, because Ruby has a hand on her ass, can't fix that without killing you... sorry?**

...It's fine, and it's definitely better this way than ruining little Ruby's relationship with her father... why did you do this? Also are you groping my daughter's ass?

As she thought that she yelped as she felt a spank land on her ass.

**Because it would make Ruby happy, and I like Ruby when she's happy. And yes, yes I am, it's a great ass. Shiro Pendragon at your service, leader of Team Shiro at Beacon, if you want more answers you'll just have to come to Beacon and ask me in person. See you soon! Oh, and you might want to brace yourself...**

Well he was certainly upfront...

She frowned looking around as she tried to work out that last line, before her eyes widened suddenly, the feeling of a tongue entering her suddenly causing her to drop to her knees.

Oh... that's what he meant. She was going to be having a serious talk with Ruby later about what was she should and shouldn't be doing with a boy at her age... as she let out a loud moan she covered her mouth, glancing at her unconscious teammates.

Well, that could wait till later... her mouth was suddenly invaded by something long and thick as she felt herself tongue at a shaft that wasn't there, her daughter was sixty-nineing the person who brought her back...

After a while she felt her mouth become flooded with something, as she swallowed the phantom seed feeling her cravings start to fade, but only a little... Why the hell was Ruby actually craving Cum? What the hell happened while she was gone?

**\- Days Later -**

Getting settled into her bed she frowned, she was going to Beacon tomorrow... they hadn't told Ruby or Yang yet that she was back, too busy doing check after check on her.

She'd told Ozpin that Shiro was responsible, but he wouldn't let her met him they for some reason. She'd told them that she looked younger because she had been linked with Ruby to allow him to bring her back as well.

What she hadn't told them was that she experienced everything Ruby felt, she didn't want to tell Tai that their daughter was already in a sexual relationship, especially since he was already in shock. He clearly thought Ruby was incredibly innocent.

She'd realised that she'd gained Ruby's addiction to cum, even if she didn't know how Ruby had ended up so... slutty while she was gone, and she'd also realised that while Ruby was getting her 'fix' on a regular basis it wasn't transferring to her... she was having withdrawal symptoms.

So she tried with Tai, it was awkward for both of them, she saw him as a father thanks to Ruby's connection, and couldn't find him attractive despite her faking, and she looked almost identical to Ruby so it was awkward for him as well.

But she'd managed to talk him into it, and gave him a blowjob... she stayed under the covers so they didn't have to see each other, it was a all around unpleasant situation, and it didn't even help, he tasted so much worse than the glimpses she could get from Ruby. They'd mutually agreed to not do anything like that again. Even kisses made them both feel wrong.

Then she realised, she wasn't addicted to cum, she was addicted to Shiro's Cum. She was shown a picture of Team RWBYS, and the moment her eyes locked onto Shiro's grinning face her panties were soaked, Qrow had even called her out on staring at the wrong picture since she was focused on him instead of her two daughters, but thankfully he just seemed to find it funny.

She was honestly worried about what would happen when she met him in person. The mother in her wanted to scold him for corrupting her daughter... the former corpse wanted to worship the ground he walked on, once it settled in how much she missed her gratitude skyrocketed as she realised that she wouldn't miss the daughter's lives completely... and the cum addict in her wanted to drop to her knees and beg him to let her suck his dick.

It was not going to be fun. She'd dreamt of Ruby's life each night, and not only had she grown to understand Ruby's crush and feelings for him, the shy anti-social girl being given attention by a handsome older boy? Ruby never stood a chance, but she'd also grown to mirror those same feelings...

She'd saved the photo of Shiro and his team, and she felt her heart race each time she looked at it...

She had no idea how she was going to handle meeting him, but she couldn't not meet him...

This was going to be awkward, but at least she'd have a good nights sleep before hand...

Feeling Shiro's skillful tongue enter her she sighed, or she could have another sleepless night... Damn it Ruby...

**\- Meanwhile with Shiro (the Second) – Jealousy is a sin... -**

Heading back to her room after training she paused hearing her teammate and friend giggle... Yuna had a boyfriend now, and she was ecstatic over it, running away after training to call him every single day, as a deep masculine chuckle echoed through the hallways she froze.

Peeking around the corner her eyes widened at sight of Yuna as she was pushed against the wall, her lips locked with a man around their age, maybe a little older, as he groped her ass roughly, Yuna was flushed and glancing around as she locked eyes with her making Yuna push the man away with a gasp.

"Hana?! I.. Umm..." her teammate stuttered as the man looked at her, she was glad Yuna was looking at the floor as she felt herself flush at her first proper look at him.

He was... perfect. Flawless, like some beautifully crafted statue... he wasn't Korean, or Asian at all from a glance.

"Hana? Ahh, so you're , Yuna's told me a lot about you." he said as she felt herself blush, he eve sounded perfect.. English maybe? He sounded posh and foreign, but his Korean was flawless.

"I-I'm sure she has... she hasn't told me much about you though." she said hating the stutter as he smiled at her.

"Shiro Pendragon, it's a pleasure to meet you..." he said holding out a hand, as she went to shake it he lifted it instead, placing a small kiss on the back of it as she felt her face heat up.

Yuna interrupted, pulling Shiro closer to her making him let her and go as she frowned.

"We have things to do... later Hana." she said quickly pulling Shiro into her bedroom as Hana frowned after them, as the door shut Shiro gave her one last smile.

She was talking to him... why the hell did Yuna interrupt?

As she went into her room she frowned again, her room was next to Yuna's... and she could already hear Yuna's muffled voice coming through the thin walls.

As she pressed her ear to the wall her eyes widened, hearing a long drawn out moan... she felt her heart clench slightly at the sound...

Despite the inexplicable hurt she felt, she couldn't pull herself away from the wall...

**\- Next Morning -**

Yuna never showed up for training... and she'd been ordered to go get her...

Despite knowing what she was going to find she unlocked the door with the override code she had been given, walking into the room as she glared at the occupied bed, seeing the shape of two people under the quilt.

Before she could say anything Shiro woke up, sitting up as the quilt slipped down past his bare chest as her eyes widened... she could feel herself growing wet at the perfectly chiselled chest as he stretched, looking around.

"Oh, Morning Hana. Yuna, I think you're late..." he said shaking her lightly as her teammate woke up, sitting up as well as she looked around in confusion, with her breasts exposed Hana could see the bite marks on them, along with love-bites all over her body.

"Wha... Oh Shit!" she said falling out of the bed as she jumped up, barely paying attention to her as she rushed into the bathroom. "I'll be there as soon as I've had a shower, Hana... just go on ahead." she shouted from the bathroom as Shiro got out of the bed with a stretch, uncaring as she stared at his naked body with wide eyes, he was... big... and thick.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a quiet laugh as she glanced at the open bathroom door hearing the running shower. He sat down on the edge of the bed facing her with a smirk, despite the risk she couldn't pull her eyes from him.

"You're my teammates boyfriend..." she said, not moving her gaze from his long shaft... she'd never actually seen one in person before...

"And yet, you aren't looking away... take a picture Hana, it'll last longer." he said with a laugh as she glared slightly, before she smirked pulling her phone out and taking a picture.

"Since you offered..." she said, waiting for him to ask her to delete it... she wasn't one to back down.

"Enjoy your picture, still you should see it when it's hard..." he laughed, making her pause, he was utterly unconcerned... but he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about.

Yuna didn't deserve all that perfection...

"Then maybe you'll have to show me it in all it's glory later..." she said with a smirk, despite her blush. She was , World Champion Gamer and MEKA Pilot, she wasn't going to be the one backing off.

"Or you could see it now, just give it a touch." he said with a smirk as she blushed deeper, glancing at the still open bathroom door with a slight smirk herself as she listened to the sound of the shower running.

Yuna didn't deserve him... but she did, he was amazing, and she was amazing... this was practically fate...

Moving closer she kept her eyes on the door as she took her glove off taking the shaft into her hand as she stroked it slightly, feeling it grow in her grip to a prodigious size as her eyes widened in shock, she could feel her panties under her uniform growing damp as she kept stroking it before she pulled her phone back out, taking a picture with her face next to it, and another with her placing a light kiss on it.

As she went to continue she heard the shower turn off, and jumped back in a hurry she watched Shiro calmly get back under the cover as she pulled her glove back on hiding her phone as Yuna left the bathroom looking between them with a frown.

"Come on, we're already late." Hana said distracting her as Yuna sighed giving her a look before she moved over to the bed, kissing Shiro deeply before she whispered something to him, before she moved away, giving Hana a smug smirk as she left the room making her scowl...

As she followed she closed the door, giving Shiro one last look as he laid in the bed casually smirking at her, glancing at Yuna she blew a kiss to him, closing the door...

It was on, and had never lost to ... Yuna didn't stand a chance.

**\- Later - **

Finishing her 'punishment' she glared slightly at Yuna, they had been at each others throats all day and they got called out on it, and made to clean up the engineering bay as punishment for messing up during training.

"It's been fun Hana, it really has... but I am going to go meet with My Boyfriend, have fun doing whatever you do." Yuna said going towards her bedroom door as Hana followed her.

"I think I'll come along, I think I should get to know my favourite teammates boyfriend after all." she said with a smirk as Yuna turned to her with a glare.

"Is there a problem ladies?" Shiro asked opening the door as they quickly stopped glaring at each other as they turned to him, had he been here all day?

"No, just Hana butting into our night together, she was just leaving." Yuna said quickly making him chuckle.

"Come on, Yuna... there's no harm in her joining us for a while, I want to get to know your team after all." he said pulling them both into the room as Hana smiled to herself, there was no way this was one sided... he felt it too...

"I... fine, she can stay... hope you can hold your booze Hana, cause we're drinking." Yuna said changing into some slutty nightwear as Hana frowned.

"I can." she lied, she could drink... pop. Alcohol was something she had never been interested in trying. As she looked over the revealing night-dress Yuna was wearing she frowned. "let me get changed, I'll be back in a minute." she said to Shiro, as she rushed to her room, looking over clothes with a frown.

She had never dressed up to impress a guy before, her pyjamas were all chosen because they were comfy not sexy... picking some mini short and a tank top she stripped off, pausing for a moment before she took her sports bra off, she needed any help she could get to beat Yuna's sexy outfit, she'd have to do some shopping soon...

Heading back she frowned at the sight of them kissing again before Shiro broke the kiss, patting the bed invitingly as she joined them, ignoring Yuna's glare as she smirked, Shiro's eyes had trailed over her body slowly when she entered, a point to .

As the next couple of hours passed she smirked, they'd played Never have I ever... and Shiro drank at pretty much every question. Apparently he was very... experienced.

Surprisingly Yuna drank a lot as well, and her answer was always the same, Shiro convinced her to do it... which is why Yuna was plastered... and it turns out that Yuna was a lightweight as well, as she quickly passed out.

As she turned to Shiro her eyes widened as he quickly captured her lips, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth as she let out a moan, his hands slipped under her tank-top, moving up to her bare breast as he groped her. Closing her eyes she moaned into his mouth, her hands moving under his top, briefly breaking the kiss as she pulled his T-shirt off and tossed it over to the side, immediately kissing him again.

This felt so... right.

As he pulled her top of he pushed her onto her back, moving on top of her as he pulled her mini-shorts and panties down, she hesitated but she let him do it. Anything Yuna could do she could do better...

Closing her eyes she kissed him again, resolving herself as she felt the large shaft press against her slit, this was fate, they belonged together... and this was her best chance to prove she was better than Yuna.

Feeling him start to push forwards she wrapped her arms around him and bit her lip, she could feel her virgin pussy being spread apart as he slowly thrusted forwards into her, her hymen was long gone from her toys but she'd never had something so large inside her before.

Looking him in the eyes she smiled as he bottomed out inside her, giving her a moment to get used to the feeling of being filled by his massive member before he kissed her again, as he started moving slowly, as he gently thrust into her, he was being so careful not to hurt her since he was bigger than her, almost a full foot taller than her, and his body was far more muscled than hers... wasn't that proof he cared? Proof that her love at first sight was returned? Yuna didn't care for him like she did, she did feel a little sorry for Yuna, she couldn't imagine losing Shiro after all, but they belonged together, Yuna was just a stepping stone in them reaching their destiny together... maybe she'd try setting Yuna up with Dae-hyun, he wasn't Shiro, but he was... ok? Or maybe Jae-eun? Nah, he was kinda douchey... Seung-Hwa? Nope, looks like a child. Kyung-Soo? Also no, he was too serious.

Well she'd do something nice for Yuna for bringing him here, to her.

As he sped up she moaned loudly, glancing at Yuna in a panic before she saw her drooling on the bed completely out of it, that meant she didn't have to hold back right?

Letting her voice out she moaned as he pounded her into the bed, her hand s pinned above her head in one of his as he groped her small chest, she lost track of how long she spent laid next to her passed out teammate, her teammate's boyfriend inside her, but eventually they came together, more proof of their compatibility...

Feeling her own consciousness fade she panicked, she was not going to enjoy dealing with a hung-over Yuna tomorrow...

**\- Yuna -**

"She's asleep now, stop pretending." her master ordered as she looked up with a smirk.

"Did I do good master? I told you she was competitive, she always has to win..." she said nuzzling into her beloved masters chest

"You did great Yuna... good girl." he said stroking her hair, so what if she betrayed the country? If it was for her master she could do anything...

Hana wouldn't mind, once her master finished training her she wouldn't care that Yuna set her up, why would she? Life is perfect beneath him...

As she was pushed back onto the bed, she quickly spread her legs, a single round wasn't enough for him, something Hana would learn soon enough... sometimes she spent the entire day with him inside her after all.

**Authors Note : RIP Dragon Grimm, you will be remembered, for like two chapters until Shiro forgets you ever existed as he finds a new toy.**

**Chapter 30... What the fuck am I doing with my life? Between my two stories I'm at around 500k words... a 10k chapter takes around 10 hours, so that's 500 hours of work if I don't include the background stuff I do which I've probably spent another 100-300 hours on... and I only started in march. **

**I wrote five different versions of the Overwatch scene before I removed the other four (one with Ana and three with ) since they just annoyed me for some reason that I honestly don't even know myself. They just weren't up to the standards I want in my fic, which is baffling to think since this story is porn with (some) plot nonsense. The other scenes I had were them meeting at a gaming tournament, with Shiro winning and challenging him to a rematch in private, with new stakes. Shiro blackmailing into more and more perverted acts due to Sombra hacking all the MEKAs and threatening to self-destruct them with her team still inside if she didn't obey, along with hacking all of Busan's systems, setting off explosions when tried warning people which forced her to obey, and losing an online game a random player online and becoming obsessed with him after tracking him down online. **

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 31 : Field Trip

She wasn't sure this was an improvement.

Her god had stopped his phantom violations, but instead she subjected herself to actual violations every single night... She loved it of course, being one with a god was a great honour... but it was seriously affecting her ability to plot, she spent most days sleeping to recover from her night long sessions.

Her life was essentially sleeping through the day, and fucking through the night.

She'd had no time to plot or plan, and any attempt to convince the lustful god of that had ended in failure, simply being told that she just needed to follow his lead...

And he'd already killed Arthur and Hazel, Arthur fro questioning his presence after he joined them in a human form, and Hazel for sport.

Quite literally, he turned him into a deer and hunted him for sport. For apparently being annoying and whiny.

Tyrion was still alive, even got to join the hunt...

This was his faction now, she wasn't in charge any more, and she wasn't stupid enough to try and reclaim her power, she didn't want to be the next prey.

As she was pulled into his lap she spread her legs immediately, just in time to be dropped onto his already hard shaft, she'd given up on wearing anything more covering than a very small skirt since he would just tear them off if she did. She could still wear a top, even if she had to replace them fairly often as he ripped them off her.

All things considered, this was nothing for Godhood... She'd happily make the same choices again even knowing what she knew now.

**\- Ruby -**

Heading to Professor Ozpin's office she panicked slightly, why did he want to see her and Yang? He called for Shiro as well, but he had vanished again and no one could find him, he did that some times... she was sure he was doing important team leader stuff though, if she couldn't trust her leader who could she trust?

**\- Shiro -**

Why is making a Super-Grimm so complicated? All I want is a undefeatable monster Grimm that can destroy entire kingdoms...

Don't worry Grimmzilla, you'll be ready to destroy all in your path soon enough!

**\- Ruby -**

Yep, he was probably doing something amazing...

Heading into the office hesitantly she pouted at Yang as she laughed at her, it was normal to be nervous when you were called to the headmasters office...

As they passed the door Yang's laughter stopped immediately as they both stared in shock at the sight of an almost identical twin of her... as she was about to ask what was going on she froze, seeing the white cloak the other girl was wearing, almost forgotten memories awakening as her heart started beating rapidly.

"M-Mum?" she asked hesitantly, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes, out of the side of her vision she could see Yang wasn't doing any better, the normally confident girl frozen in place.

"Ruby... Yang... you've both grown so big..." the all to familiar voice said with a hesitant smile before Ruby closed the distance, tears pouring from her eyes as she hugged her mother tightly.

She had no idea what had happened, or why, but right now, she just didn't care...

**\- Blake -**

She was being followed... they were invisible but they left some slight hints of their presence, water splashing as they stepped into a puddle, a twig breaking...

She'd lead them to a secluded location, she'd been practising with her control of Shadows, she could do this...

As she turned her senses screamed at her to move, as she leapt to the side seeing a clawed gauntlet appear where her heart had been moments ago, the masked face that had haunted her dreams glaring at her as he attacked again, slashing at her as she sunk into a shadowy portal, dropping from another above him as she brought her blade down on him before he dodged, vanishing again.

She couldn't get hit... she'd seen what he could do with the element of surprise after all, so they played a game of cat and mouse, with her being the mouse despite her feline persuasion, she didn't know how long she fought him, but she slowly realised that she wasn't winning.

She'd managed to dodge almost every attempt on her life, but she had been cut multiple times, her clothes were practically ribbons at this point, barely covering anything but she didn't have time to care about that as she looked at her injured leg.

It was hard to move, and that had slowed her down a lot... she'd be slower at dodging like this.

Looking around in panic she searched for any sign of the killer, with no success.

Hearing movement right behind her she spun around, her eyes wide as the claws approached her chest, inches away from her heart before she was suddenly somewhere else.

Looking around she saw her previous spot with her attacker still there, what really drew her gaze was her team leader, in the exact spot she just left as he glared at the killer.

He was normally happy, confident, and utterly carefree... that regular laid back nature was nowhere in sight as he kicked his opponent back with a look of rage on his face, immediately closing the distance as he slashed with a golden sword she hadn't seen him use before, the blade removing the arm of her hunter easily before he could hide again.

With the black aura pouring off him, and the glowing red eyes she couldn't help but think he looked like a vengeful god, smiting those who had wronged him.

As the injured man fell, Shiro stabbed down through him with the golden blade, pinning the man to the ground as the sword was stabbed through him, to the hilt.

...That would stop him from running.

"No one threatens the Bellabooty on my watch." he growled out as she paused again...

He might be angry... but he was still a pervert. He was just an angry pervert.

Watching Shiro reach down and search the struggling man, she approached before he threw something at her, making her catch it. Her heart dropped as she looked at the small card in her hand.

A Hunters License. He was a proper, legitimate Hunter... she'd assumed he was a assassin or some mercenary, but he was a Hunter... and they'd just crippled him, they were in a lot of trouble...

...Still, she'd been tormented by a guy called Horatio Frupplebottom? That's... not the name she would have given him, maybe that was why he was so angry all the time?

"Blake, leave. I'll... finish up here." Shiro said seriously, as she went to speak he stopped her. "He knows your former White Fang, if we take him in it'll be revealed to everyone... even if people take our side your reputation would be ruined. Go, I'll take care of this, after all... it's not a crime if there's no body." he said with a smirk.

"And if the body gets found? You're talking about killing a Hunter, that's a major crime, the sort that gets you thrown into a dark cell forever..." she said hesitantly, he had a very good point. A Hunters word vs a White Fang Member? They wouldn't even listen to her side after her past was revealed...

"In case you missed it, I have Atlas puckering up to kiss my ass... and Beacons not much better. They need me, far more than they need him or you. Sure, I'll get punished if they find out, but they can't afford to lose me. Seriously Blakey, leave. Consider it an order from your team leader." he said with a smirk.

Hesitating for a moment, she took a breath and walked away. He was right... they needed him, she still wasn't sure why but she'd noticed the important looking people who just circled him like vultures.

As she walked away she took a glance back to see Shiro kneeling down with a dagger to the throat of Horatio... turning back she left without a word.

She owed Shiro... far more than a grope of the Bellabooty... shit now she was calling it that...

**\- Shiro -**

"Horatio? Seriously?"

"Shut up Frupplebottom." I laugh stabbing my clone in the throat as he looks at me in annoyance. Altering Reality to make 'Horatio' a real hunter I throw the 'corpse' into a shadow portal. He is fine obviously, he'll shapeshift out of his fake appearance back into out glorious visage and go back to find something to do. It's not like a knife could actually kill me after all.

The important thing is that Blake is incredibly grateful, I 'saved' her after all...

Fun fun fun.

Still, I'm kinda... bored?

So I've decided to take the class on a field trip.

This is going to be wonderful.

**You're mad.**

Hey! You're back! Was starting to think you'd died.

**...I'm you idiot, if I was dead, you'd be dead.**

**I got bored watching you and went to find something more interesting to do, but your latest 'idea' needed my full attention.**

Great, isn't it?

**You remember that we left DxD and Pokemon to avoid worlds with things stronger than us, correct?**

...It'll be fine. I have it all planned out.

**I'm in your head, Retard. I can see your 'plan'**

**It's practically written in crayon.**

And it is wonderful. Soooo, what have you been up to?

**Nothing much, just conquered a couple of worlds.**

**Strategy games are easy pickings.**

**Age of Wonders, Age of Empires, Civilizations, all easy targets.**

Cool. I'm still doing this though.

**I'm starting to remember why I left.**

Still, that's for later...

Heading back to the school I am jumped by a Red-Cloaked shorty as Ruby glomps me, her arms around my neck as she babbles about something.

Ohh... Right... her mother was arriving today.

"Hey Lil Red, I take it you found my surprise?" I laugh as she babbles something else.

"I think this is a bit more that a Surprise, Mr Pendragon..." Ozpin says as I pry Ruby off me, smirking at him and Summer who is behind him.

"Nah, I'd say this is pretty surprising. Hey Summer, how's life?" I ask with a grin, enjoying the sudden blush as my attention is on her, her eyes quickly glancing to my crotch, aww... the little Junkie wants her fix...

"...Life's good, it's nice to speak to you in person. I owe you... a lot." she says as Ruby cuddles into my side, reaching down behind her out of the others view I grope her ass, smirking as Summer jumps in shock.

Before she can say anything I'm attacked by a buxom blonde homing missile as Yang tackle me, taking both me and Ruby down to the ground.

"Hey sexy, how you doing today?" I ask groping Yang's ass to just for good measure.

"If you're down molesting my daughters, I was talking to you..." Summer says with a sigh.

...Giving Yang one last squeeze I pry myself from the dog-pile, getting up as the two sisters struggle to do the same, by some mysterious method they ended up tied up, Yang's scarf wrapping around them in tightly.

"Sooo... sup? I kinda have things to do today so can we speed this up?" I ask as Ozpin and Summer stare at me deadpan.

"I'll try to keep this brief, if you can please follow me to my office?" he says turning and walking away...

Nah...

As I turn to walk the over way Summer grabs my arm giving me a light glare as she drags me to Ozpins office.

Find, just spoil my fun why don't you? If I wasn't going to be balls deep inside her soon enough I might be upset.

Leaving the sisters still struggling to untie the magically tangled scarf we follow Ozpin, and after a fairly awkward elevator ride we arrive...

"So... when exactly were you going to mention that you could raise the dead, Mr Pendragon?" he asks with a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"Probably sometime between Never and when I felt like it." I say with a grin.

"I see. I take it this skill also has limits?" he asks moving on quickly, he's good at that, and he's getting use to my behaviour. He really can't demand anything of me, because I'd just tell him to go fuck himself and leave, and he sure as fuck couldn't stop me.

"Yeah, I need a blood relation to bind them to, and I can't do it that often, it's tiring as fuck. I had to rest for like... five hours after bringing her back, thankfully Ruby was there to... take real good care of me..." I say looking at Summer as she gives me a deadpan look, she knows exactly what I was doing with Ruby after all, not that Ozpin doesn't, I'm not being particularly subtle.

"And what prompted your... experiment in resurrection?" he asks again.

"Ruby talks in her sleep, Yang does as well... they missed their mother, and I hate listening to whining, so I brought her back. Plus, I'm willing to bet that their 'thanks' will be amazing... Sisters are great." I say calmly.

**\- Summer -**

...He was fucking with them.

More specifically he was fucking with her with his blatant taunts about fucking her daughters.

"...You make little sense to me." Ozpin admits with a shrug, making Shiro laugh slightly. "Still, you have done a wonderful deed, reuniting a family is no small thing. I believe Summer wishes to speak to you in private. I will want to speak with you more soon enough, but you can leave for now." he said easily rolling with Shiros weirdness.

"I can leave when I want, but come along Summer, lets have some one to one..." he said walking away as she followed behind quickly despite the blush on her face at the suggestive tone.

Every time she tried to speak he shushed her as he lead her to his teams room, taking a seat at his desk as he grinned at her.

"Sooo... how can I help you today?" he asked with a smirk.

"You brought be make from the dead, letting me see my daughters again, and that I can never thank you enough for. But you're also taking advantage of them both... Ruby is addicted to you, something I'm sure you're responsible for, and Yang seems no better." she started as he rose from his seat walking around the desk as he leaned on the desk.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it? They're both happy with me, are you really going to try and take that from them?" he asked in amusement.

"I... I should, it'd hurt less in the long run I think..." she said hesitantly as he stepped forwards with a increasingly sadistic smirk on her face.

There it was, the monster behind the cocky teen, she knew there was something wrong about him the moment she saw him, it was like the animalistic parts of her brain were screaming at her that she was in the presence of a apex predator. That she was breathing because it amused him for her to do so...

"See, there's a tiny problem with that. One, I won't let you take them from me. And two, it's not just Ruby who's addicted to me, is it?" he asked with a smirk as he stopped inches away from her, looking down at her.

"I... I don't..." she started as she gulped, suddenly realising that being in the same room as him was a dangerous thing as he calmly unzipped his trousers, pulling a large dick out as he smirked at her.

She should run, flee from him... but her body wouldn't move as she felt her mouth water and her pussy dampen.

"You have two choices... gather the will to leave and spend a life lusting for what you can never have, or you can stop the pointless resistance and get your fix." he laughed as his hand slid under her skirt, running a finger over her wet panties as she moaned before she could stop herself. "So go ahead, I'll give you one minute, all you have to do is turn around and walk away, prove that you aren't a Junkie addicted to my cum." he said slowly counting down with a smirk as she tried to get her body to listen.

But she was exactly what he called her... a Junkie. She'd been dealing with the withdrawal syndromes as best she could, but now that she was right next to what she was craving so much she couldn't bring her self to move away, even as he reached ten seconds remaining, her eyes locked onto his rock-hard shaft...

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. And Zero..." he finished counting down with a smirk as he raised his hand clicking his fingers making her clothes disappear as she covered herself in shock.

Moving his hands to her shoulders he pushed her to her knees, as he placed his shaft across her face. She should be ashamed... angry... instead the moment the breathed in the musky scent of his fat dick she felt only hunger.

She opened her mouth, whether to argue or to take the shaft into her mouth she didn't know, but he took the choice out of her hands, the moment her mouth was open he filled it immediately, the large tip of his dick sliding past her lips as her tongue immediately started moving, swirling around it desperately.

She realised that she was doing exactly what Ruby did every time she was in her place.

She shouldn't be doing this... she was married, even if there were some... minor issues in her relationship at the moment... he was taking advantage of her daughters, and no doubt countless more... she was supposed to protect them... and here she was sucking him off desperately, her body wouldn't listen with the cum she wanted so badly right there, she could already taste the pre-cum and it was... wonderful.

The first taste made her want it all the more, and she couldn't stop herself now.

"See, you're a junkie, and you aren't going to do anything against your supplier are you?" he said guiding her head down his shaft as she looked up at him, she hated his words... but she knew he was right. "Brace yourself, you kinda suck at this so I'm taking over, either that or I'll go get Ruby to teach you how to do this." he laughed gripping her hair as he started thrusting, forcefully fucking her throat as she knelt there just taking it.

Her eyes roll back in her head, losing her breathe as he gave her no time to recover as he brutally fucked her face. As her vision started to blur he came, his seed flooding her mouth and rushing down her throat as she froze in pure euphoria, the withdrawals symptoms finally leaving her as he pulled back, finishing on her face.

Despite the cum dripping down her face she just couldn't bring herself to care, she'd never felt this good before... everything she'd ever experienced couldn't measure up to the feeling of his cum filling her stomach.

Before she could do anything he suddenly grabbed her, pushing her under his desk before she could react.

As her senses started returning she went to climb out and ask him why he did that she heard the reason.

"S-Shiro?" Ruby's voice asked hesitantly making her freeze. "Can I speak to you?"

Wait... Shiro was still naked.

"Yeah, come here... oh and loss the clothes, it'd be weird if only one of us was naked." he said calmly, his voice coming from around the bed, she could hear the sound of clothes hitting the ground as she panicked... he really wasn't going to do what she thought he was... she couldn't crawl out while she was naked and covered in cum, she had to wait till Ruby was gone... as she felt Shiro's hands on her body... Ruby's Body... she held in a moan.

"So, what's up little Red?" he asked calmly as his hand trailed up her side, pausing to cup her breasts.

"You brought my mum back... I... why did you do that?" she asked hesitantly.

"You talk in your sleep, I knew you missed her so I brought her back, I like to keep my girls happy after all. Also it was a fun challenge to work it out." he laughed.

"You did this... for me?" she asked before she suddenly felt something hard between her legs. "...I love you, I know you have a lot of girls. But I really love you, and I want you to... erm... you know? We've done a lot, but we haven't ever had... erm..." she said hesitantly as Summer felt her heart clench... Ruby had no idea what he was truly like... and even if she told her it would completely break her.

"Had sex? I didn't want to take your virginity if you weren't ready." he said calmly.

Peeking out from the desk she looked at them, Ruby on top of Shiro as she sat on his shaft. She was lightly grinding herself against it, and the mirrored feelings were making it hard to keep her own voice down.

"I'm ready." Ruby said calmly, Summer could feel Ruby's feelings both physical and emotional, the pure love Ruby was feeling was even affecting her, despite her knowledge of what Shiro was really like.

"Then let's do this. Lift yourself up, Ruby..." he said as Ruby moved up slightly as Shiro aimed his shaft up, Ruby slowly lowering herself onto it...

Covering her mouth quickly she tried to muffle the moan that was trying to escape her at the feeling of being split apart by the massive shaft. As Ruby soldiered on, taking more and more of the shaft into her virgin pussy, Ruby had no hymen, her training wearing it down, but she was still incredibly tight and Shiro was large. Despite her inexperience Ruby pushed herself further and further down with a loud moan, Summer could feel Ruby's obsessive need to please Shiro, to make her gratitude known...

The funny thing was, with Ruby's new found love even if she tried to warn her, Ruby almost certainly wouldn't listen... she'd chose her love over her formerly absent mother, all Summer would achieve would be making her daughter not trust her any more, Shiro had too long to sink his claws into her daughters...

S-so it was the only choice she had... she would stay close, and try and help them as much as she could... and the closest place would be in Shiro's Harem, she'd protect them from the inside...

Feeling Ruby start to ride Shiro properly she bit her lip, covering her mouth with both hands desperately as she moaned, the noise escaping her... fortunately it was drowned out by Rubys own much louder moans.

Her daughter was certainly... vocal about her enjoyment.

She lost track of how long she spent watching her daughter ride Shiro, they both came in unison three times before Shiro himself finished, and when he did Ruby collapsed onto his chest as they both feel the feeling of their womb being flooded with cum...

As Shiro flipped her over, starting the next round a thought leaked from Ruby to Summer...

'It wouldn't be so bad to be a Mother instead of a Hunter.'

**\- Next Day -**

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to fuck you, while he watches?" Shiro asked her with a amused look as she and Ren stood in front of his bed awkwardly. He was already naked, his shaft standing proud before them.

"I... yes, is that a problem?" she asked quickly getting a laugh.

"Nah, I can perform with an audience... strip and come over here. Ren, just sit down somewhere, jerk off or whatever your planning on doing." he said dismissively.

As she quickly removed her uniform, hesitating only briefly as she reached her underwear she saw Ren take Shiros advice, sitting in a chair that was over to the side, he'd have a side view of the bed from there... he wasn't taking his own clothes off but maybe he was embarrassed? He'd be happier once it started. Remember Nora... this is all for Ren, he wants to see this...

**\- Ren -**

If there was a hell, it probably looked like this.

Why on Remnant did Nora ask him to watch her lose her virginity?! Did he really know so little about what went on in Nora's head even after all this time?

As Nora was pulled onto the bed he winced, Shiro was rough and controlling in bed, simply forcing Nora face down on the bed as he pressed his shaft against her slit, from his spot he could just see Nora's wet pussy, before his vision was blocked as Shiro thrusted into her, taking her virginity in one move as he bottomed out inside her, Nora letting out a sound he never thought he'd hear from her as she moaned in pleasure.

"You're this wet already? Damn you're slutty Nora." Shiro laughed as he started fucking her, getting only another loud moan in response.

As he watched the large shaft disappear into his childhood friend he couldn't help but remember what Nora said... he was small. Of course he was small compared to that monster! It wasn't a fair comparison.

He grabbed Nora's hair, pulling her up making her use her hands to stay up as he tightly gripped her hair, it must be painful but once Nora's head was moved from the bed she simply moaned louder, no longer muffled by the silk covers.

Was this what Nora was into? Brutal rough treatment?

...It was no wonder she'd found someone else, he couldn't do that. Even in bed he couldn't treat her like that. So she'd found someone who would. As humiliating as it was he could feel himself straining against his tight trousers, the sight of Nora's breasts bouncing with each thrust was too much.

"A-aren't y-you going to j-jerk off, Ren?" Nora asked looking over to him with a frown, her words interrupted by moans.

"S-should I?" he asked, was that what she wanted?

"Y-yes, do it." Nora said quickly, before she let out a strangled scream as she came around his dick. Quickly pulling his own clothes off he couldn't help but compare himself to Shiro... and realise that he came up short in every way.

Shiro was in better shape, bigger, stronger, superior in every way. He was smarter, even if he liked to act dumb, more powerful, he'd heard about the whole brining back the dead thing... better looking, it seemed like every girl in beacon wanted him... and much better endowed...

As he went to start jerking, just like Nora wanted... he was interrupted.

"Can you even see from there? Just come lay on the bed, it's certainly big enough." Shiro offered, glancing at him. Ren saw Shiros eyes glance down at his exposed dick with a look of pity before he turned his attention back to Nora, slapping her bubble butt.

Hesitantly he obeyed, joining them on the bed as he laid against the headboard, Nora less than a meter away from her, from here he could see the lust and pleasure on her face, her tongue hanging from her mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Despite the alluring sight in front of him, he couldn't do it, he just couldn't bring himself to jerk off to Nora being stolen from him.

"Nora, looks like he's having... issues with the audience, why don't you do it for him..." Shiro said making them both freeze as Nora returned to her senses as they stared at each other.

He thought she was going to shut that down but after a moment she reached forwards, taking his shaft into her soft hand as she started gently stroking him as he let out a pleasure filled moan...

To his shame he came immediately, in seconds his cum burst out coating her hand as he felt himself soften immediately, his dick practically shrivelling up.

"Already?" Nora said before she closed her mouth quickly. "I didn't mean.. Sorry Ren." she said again, she wasn't the one who should be sorry...

Before he could respond, Shiro sped up, taking her hard and fast as her attention was dragged away from him, he was secretly thankful at Shiro for distracting her from his little problem...

Judging from the wink, Shiro knew exactly what he was doing...

As he pulled Nora up against his chest he could see him enter her in full view... How long did he have to watch this for?

**\- Much, Much Later... -**

It was well past midnight... they started at around 6pm...

Shiro just didn't stop, it took him hours to cum, and he never went soft...

He'd been forced to watch Nora get fucked in just about every position known to man, and some he was certain Shiro just made up...

Even as Nora passed out, cum leaking from her ass and pussy, Shiro was still hard.

"Quick question... do you masturbate?" he asked Ren making him jump at the sudden attention, they'd been ignoring him for a long time.

"I... not really." he admitted, apart from the one that started all this, he really didn't touch himself at all.

"Yeah, figured as much, it's why you're such a quick-shot. You need to build up some resistance, and that means training." he said jumping off the bed as he went to Ren's clothes, taking his scroll as Ren watched in confusion.

Shiro returned to the bed quickly, laying Nora on her back with her legs spread as he took some pictures, tossing the scroll to Ren.

"Call it 'Training Material'..." he laughed.

"I... I shouldn't..." he started before Shiro gave him a deadpan look.

"You think she'd care... after inviting you to watch her first time? She's a kinky bitch, she'd probably get off to you jerking it to pictures of her." he laughed, making Ren pause...

He didn't like her being called a bitch.. but was he wrong? She did like bieng watched...

"Fine, I'll check with her..." he said casually slapping Nora lightly on the face making her wake up after a couple of hits.

"Hey, Ren wants pictures of you naked to masturbate to, is that okay?" he asked with a completely casual tone...

"Wuh... Ren wants... sure." Nora said before she immediately went back to the land of dreams.

"See? It's fine." he said with a shrug. "It's a shame you only had one shot, I've never had a threesome with two guys... unless one was a trap who was also getting fucked... or a clone of myself. We could have spit-roasted her... maybe when you're better at lasting?" he said easily. "All I'm saying is if you want to graduate from Cuckold to Participant... let me know, a threesome would be fun." he continued with the same casual confidence he could only dream of reproducing.

...What makes a man so utterly confident?

**\- Shiro -**

Like hell I'd let him fuck her, she's mine... I only let her jerk him since I had messed with his body so he'd cum immediately so I can humiliate him more...

If we're having a threesome Ren's joining team ex-men...

Heh, ex-men...

**\- Glynda -**

As she was about to let the class out she paused, feeling something wrong... she and Summer looked around in worry, she was helping with the classes while she was here, mostly as an excuse to stay near her daughter's but she was a talented assistant all the same.

Before she could say anything the very sky tore apart, a tear in the middle of the room appeared, glowing with an eldritch purple light. It hurt to look directly at it and before she could do anything a purple chain shot out and wrapped around her, pulling her into it. She could see more chains grabbing her students as Team Shiro and Team JNPR were pulled into it as well... Shiro was doing a good job of destroying the chains, and Pyrrha and Blake were doing a good job avoiding them, but eventually the sheer numbers took the two down, and with everyone but Shiro being dragged into the portal, their Aura failing them the moment they were touching the strange metal, all the chains focused on him, as he was tearing them apart with blades of shadow another tear appeared directly behind him, pulling him in immediately.

As she was pulled in, the tear closed itself, Her, Summer and the two teams on the wrong side as they were ripped through a void, being spat out of the other end.

As they slowly regained their composure, she did a head count. Her, Summer, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Cinder, Emerald, Neo, Joan, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Carmine... no Shiro.

As she was about to speak, she gripped her riding crop quickly, looking around as she felt... someone heading in her direction at incredible speeds. Looking up she paused seeing a man floating above them... in a blue and red skintight outfit... with a red S on his chest.

**\- Ruby -**

She was in space. In a space-station.

If her team-leader wasn't MIA she would be ecstatic right now...

They all would, despite the fact that they were all apparently in another world... the Green Skinned Alien (An Actual Alien!) had tried explaining something about the 'Multi-verse theory' but it went right over her head.

Shiro's disappearance had put a cloud over all of them, was he even in the same 'Verse' as them? Was he lost in a unknown world with no one he knew?

"Are you okay? Don't worry, we don't know how you got here, but this isn't the first time we've dealt with multiverse threats, we'll get you home... and we'll find your missing friend. I'm sure he'll be fine..." Wonder Woman said kindly, she liked Wonder Woman, she was seriously cool. Also really big. And a Princess... and maybe part-god? This place was weird, even by Remnant standards.

"He will be, Shiro is a serious badass, he can kill monsters, bring back the dead, make things appear out of thin air... he's amazing." she replied with a sigh. "If anyone could survive being thrown to another world, it'd be him." she said with a smile.

"He certainly sounds impressive, he was your team-leader correct?" she asked.

"Yup. He leads Team Shiro, you'd like him... maybe? Or he'd tease and annoy you because he found it funny... and hit on you... and maybe pick a fight for fun? But other than that you'd like him." she said slowly...

She loved Shiro... but she was well aware that he would already have made a comment on the beautiful older woman's looks already, and probably made fun of most of the guys outfits... and probably set something on fire just for good measure.

"...At least it sounds like he won't be hard to find. From what I've heard he likes his attention." Diana said making Ruby smile.

"If he's in this world... I'll give it three days before he gets the entire worlds attention." she said, if Shiro was one thing, it was attention-seeking...

**\- Elsewhere -**

"I come all this way to see you... and you shoot me?" the monster wearing a mans face said as he stared at the bullet on the ground... bullet-proof?

"You broke into my office, and punched me into a wall... what were you expecting?" he sneered as he subtly approached the button to call for his guards.

"One more step and I'll rip your head clean off. I'm no Kryptonian, but I can still end you faster than your guards can get here, if you're summoning anyone it should be your janitor, this place will be in need of a clean soon, you know how hard it is to get blood of the ceiling?" he laughed as he was suddenly in between him and his desk.

Super-Speed... and Bullet-proof... but their was green kryptonite in the room, he'd activated it the moment the intruder had shrugged off a bullet to the head, but he wasn't getting any weaker.

If he really wasn't a Kryptonian... then what was he? And more importantly what were his weaknesses?

"So, you wanted my attention... you've got it. What do you want?" he asked reluctantly as the man smirked.

"Maybe I just wanted to met the infamous Lex Luthor, I like the head, it's very shiny." he mocked making Lex scowl. "I'm just fucking with you... I always thought you were cooler than the super-powered boy scout."

"...So, what do you want?" he asked again, ignoring the slight burst of pride at that, at least someone got that Superman wasn't as good as he looked.

"Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to give you this... and see what you'd do with it, I'll be giving some more people the same thing, but I wanted to give you a preview copy... Have Fun." he laughed vanishing into the shadows as a USB stick dropped to the ground.

After a moment he called for a laptop, he wasn't going to plug an unknown stick into his main system obviously...

Plugging it in he froze at the sight. Dozens of faces popping up in a long document.

**Superman**

**Real Name – Kal-El, Clark Kent**

**Batman **

**Real Name – Bruce Wayne**

**Green Lantern**

**Real Name – John Stewart**

**The Flash**

**Real Name – Wally West**

The list went on and on... not just names but locations, relatives, weaknesses... and it wasn't just the league founders, all the side heroes, and even countless villains all on the list...

He took a moment to thank himself for never bothering with a secret identity... and to curse the man, he was on the list but his only weakness was Baldness and his 'Super-Name' was simply 'President of the Superman Fan Club'.

Ignoring the clearly madman's insanity he focused... he had work to do.

**\- Shiro -**

**Once again, this is a terrible idea.**

Oh shut up, I've lowered myself to mortal levels of power so I won't stand out, especially in this super-powered world... It'll be fine.. I won't attract too much attention.

**Not attract too much attention... you just punted Lex Luthor into a wall, revealed everyone's identities, and I know what you're planning next.**

**You are a man-child incapable of not attracting attention.**

Fair enough.

This is going to be fun. I needed a vacation. And I need to ditch this body, good luck finding my identity Lexy, this is just some dude I grabbed from a morgue and possessed.

Onto a new... better body.

**\- Bonus Scene – Mr J? - **

Something was odd about Mr J...

She wasn't dumb, she was a professional Psychiatrist after all, even if a lot of people forgot that..

He acted like Mr J... the laugh was the same, the tone of voice was the same... but it was the eyes that gave him away. Mr J wasn't interested in sex... at all, trust her, she'd checked...

But looking into Mr J's eyes she shivered at the lust and hunger in them.

He was acting odd... but she wasn't so sure that was a bad thing.

**\- Meanwhile with Shiro (the Second) – This was the only plausible outcome -**

She was being hunted, and they weren't even trying to hide it.

Widowmaker, Sombra and as baffling as it seemed, Mercy and a Korean Mech Pilot were all hunting her. Two Talon members, a member of Overwatch, and two Korean Mech Pilots... such a strange combination.

Doomfist was dead, as was Gabriel and almost every member of the Talon inner council, all assassinated by their own weapon, Widowmaker had a new master now, the same one who was controlling Sombra, Mercy and these, and , both of who were AWOL from their posts in Busan. Mercy would never work with criminals, but she'd seen a security recording of her talking to Widowmaker, the only conclusion was that she was being controlled in some way, Mercy wouldn't go on assassination missions willingly after all.

And now it would appear that is was her turn, she'd considered fleeing of course, but Sombra was locking her out of all technology, she couldn't even get on a bus without it breaking down, and she wasn't going to risk anything that flew, dying in a plane crash was not how she wanted to go.

She couldn't escape, Widowmaker was lurking outside her hideout even now, only... they weren't trying to kill her. She was smart enough to know that if Widowmaker was trying to kill her, she'd already be dead. Widowmaker had plenty of opportunities to kill her, and instead she'd not taken the shot.

Clearly she was the newest member of their little 'team'. So she waited, even as she heard footsteps approaching her room.

She'd removed her weapons and equipment, she knew she wouldn't survive if this became a battle, and she intended to survive no matter what.

As her door opened she turned looking in surprise as Mercy walked in with a light glare.

"Hello Angela, are you enjoying your new life as a slave?" she asked in amusement, getting a scoff from her in response.

"I am no slave, I serve my love willingly..." she said quickly making Moira look at her in interest... Her 'Love'? not simple mind control then, something more.

Instead of just controlling her he was making Angela think she wanted to serve him? Which of course would be far harder to fight, as she wouldn't realise that she was being controlled in the first place. Using Love in the place of chains was an inspired choice, and a ruthless one. She was impressed.

"I see, and what brings you here? In the company of an assassin and a hacker no less, you've fallen low to work with criminals, 'Mercy''..." she asked, trying to test the control method used, Mercy was a true do-gooder, she should be disgusted to work with the captured Talon Members.

"Amélie and Sombra are not criminals any more, they're working hard to redeem themselves, don't worry you will get to pay for your crimes as well, Shiro will see to that." Angela responded without hesitation. Shiro? A name.

"I see, then I had better get started... will you be taking me to him?" she asked calmly, she could probably beat Mercy in a fight, but she was almost certain Sombra was in the room as well, along with Widowmaker who was lurking on a nearby rooftop, and the Mech Pilots who were both just outside. She couldn't win a 5v1, or would it be 6v1? Was this 'Shiro' lurking around as well?

"Something like that, Strip." Angela ordered getting a raised eyebrow from her. "I don't trust you not to sneak anything in, so Strip."

With a sigh she quickly removed her garments, she'd anticipated something like this, it wasn't a coincidence that this Shiro had an entirely female team after all, still she was beyond things as pointless as shame or embarrassment. Before long she was utterly naked as she stared at Mercy in mild annoyance.

"There, nothing hidden. Satisfied now?" she asked in irritation before she gasped as Mercy walked towards her, forcing a long finger into her exposed vagina.

It was irritating and degrading, but she bared with the search. After a moment Mercy pulled back, satisfied that she wasn't hiding anything up there... as she was spun around and bent over her desk she rolled her eyes, she wasn't so crude as to hide a weapon in her anal cavity. The feeling of her former colleagues fingers exploring her asshole was uncomfortable but she bared through it, she had a suspicion that this wouldn't be the last time she had an uncomfortable insertion in the near future...

After a minute of searching, Mercy pulled back again.

"There, shall we be off now?" she asked rising with a light glare only to pause at the smirk on Angela's face, before she could comment on it her vision blurred, and she was standing in a expensively decorated living room, looking outside the window she paused, it almost midnight in Iraq where she had been, but she'd guess it was closer to 5pm here... and the white sandy beaches she could see implied she was in the Caribbean, maybe a private island?

How far had she travelled in the blink of an eye? Was it technology or powers that had caused her teleportation?

She was so focused on her speculations she didn't notice that she wasn't alone at first until the sound of a drink being poured made her turn, looking at the amused looking man as he poured himself some whiskey at a small bar in the corner of the room.

"Shiro, I take it?" she asked, moving towards him as he laughed easily, his stance was one of utter confidence and calmness. But given her nakedness she supposed she wouldn't find herself intimidating either. Still, she couldn't help but think that he would be confident either way, the sight of Doomfist's Gauntlet (with the severed hand still inside it) and Reapers Broken Mask both sitting on a nearby table made her reconfirm her decision not to try fighting him.

"That's me, you're remarkably calm about this... most people would be panicked about being kidnapped to the other side of the world." he said with a laugh as he passed her a glass, she accepted it.

It could be drugged of course, but why would he bother with drugs at this point? Taking a sip she paused, her favourite brand... that was only available in Ireland, a subtle message that he knew a lot about her?

"I'm more concerned about the method you're using to control Angela and the others than the teleportation." she admitted getting a laugh from him.

"That's fair, but I'm not controlling all of them, just some of them... Sombra obeys me because she knows better than to disobey, as long as you behave you can keep your mind. You're more useful to me with your full mind after all." he said easily.

"And what do you want from me?" she asked after a moment, not moving as he finished his drink in one go and took a step forward, closing the distance between them as his hand came up and cupped her breast, his thumb running over her nipple.

"I want you to be my own personal mad scientist... and I want you to warm my bed, I like the variety." he said with a laugh.

"Mercy, Sombra, Widowmaker and the two Mech Pilots weren't enough?" she asked calmly, she'd anticipated something like this, it wasn't ideal but it was better than him taking her mind like he had Angela's.

"Nope, I have countless woman, and it's never enough..." he says as she sighs, downing her own whisky with a roll of her eyes.

If he had that many, then it wouldn't be often that she was chosen, this was perfectly endurable.

He took the glass from her, tossing it over his shoulder as she watched it land perfectly on the counter, before he placed his hands on her shoulders pushing down lightly as she dropped to her knees, blinking at his sudden nakedness, the large shaft falling onto her face as she sighed, he took her briefly open mouth as an invitation, the large thick shaft sliding past her lips as she rolled her eyes.

Despite her annoyance she ran her tongue along the invading shaft, the more he enjoyed this the sooner it would end, it was simple logic.

Feeling his hands grip her hair she braced herself, correctly guessing what was coming next as he pulled her down onto his shaft, thrusting forwards at the same time as he roughly fucked her face, making her drool all over his shaft as some escaped, landing on her breasts.

She hadn't done this since college...

Trying to use her tongue while he was relentlessly slamming his massive dick into her throat was difficult, but she'd never been one to back away from a challenge.

She heard the door open but she couldn't see who had entered from her current position, the mystery didn't last long as she saw Mercy kneel beside her.

She was granted a brief reprise from the hard face-fucking as he pulled out of her mouth, Mercy immediately went to work, giving a long lick from the bottom to the tip of his shaft, placing a light kiss on the tip.

"...What are you wearing?" she asked looking over Mercy now that she was less... distracted. It looked like a Greek Toga, it barely reached her upper thighs exposing her long legs even her hair was done up...

"It's my Winged Victory skin... at least I have some sexy skins, unlike some..." she said before she placed a hand on Moira's head, forcing her to take the shaft back into her mouth before she could respond.

Mercy didn't waste time, giving his balls plenty of love as she happily licked and sucked them, at least she was in control of the pace this time, as she set a far slower pace than the brutal face-fucking she had just experienced.

It wasn't long before he came, his seed filling her mouth as she pulled back, taking a load onto her face as she closed her eyes. Deciding that spitting it out would probably upset him swallowed quickly, feeling Mercy lick her face clean.

As she opened her eyes she paused again, looking around the bedroom in confusion.

Shiro clicked his fingers and suddenly their were two, the other grabbing Mercy and throwing her onto the bed as he pulled her toga up and penetrated her, the original throwing her next to Mercy as she sighed, spreading her legs as far as they would go... at least the mixture of saliva and cum would serve as a lubricant, he was large enough that this could be highly uncomfortable if he wasn't lubed, and she wasn't wet.

She paused seeing another Mercy be thrown next to her, this one dressed as a witch... looking up she saw two more, a devil Mercy and a Valkyrie Mercy being fucked by more Shiros, she almost pitied the Valkyrie Mercy who was in between three Shiros, three identically large shafts penetrating her holes, then she saw the look of ecstasy on her face that quickly killed her pity.

Devil Mercy was standing over a Shiro on the floor giving him a Femdom foot-job with a sultry smirk on her face... there goes her hypothesis that she wouldn't be fucked often due to the numbers, the ability to be in multiplie places at once was fascinating, was he controlling each one or were they independent? The things she could do with five of herself...

Her attention was quickly brought back to her own situation as she felt the large shaft press against her pussy, splitting it slightly as he started pushing forwards.

As he pushed forwards she bit her lip, the feeling of her inner channel being filled by the massive shaft was less unpleasant than she had originally expected. He was being considerate enough to go slowly as he bottomed out inside her.

Trying to focus on anything but the unexpected pleasure she turned her attention back to the Mercy's, watching Toga Mercy and Witch Mercy make out, groping one another as the two Shiro's fucked them from behind.

Valkyrie Mercy wasn't being fucked any more, though she was covered in cum, instead she was chained to the wall, as Devil Mercy struck her breasts with a Riding Crop. A new Fairy Mercy was sat between two Shiros as she jerked them off while they watched the show Devil and Valkyrie were putting on.

All that potential... reduced to just sexual gratification?

As she felt him start thrusting she spent her time thinking about all the progress she could make with the ability to be in so many places at once.,,

Such wasted potential...

"Nerf This!" Hana laughed, using her Ult as Yuna sighed, dying again and losing the point. "Still the queen bee!"

"That Ult doesn't even make sense, you don't have an infinite supply of Mechs after all. You were bad enough when there was only one of you, how am I supposed to beat a team of Six 's? " she said in annoyance as she looked over the team of Hana's.

"You aren't!" Junker Hana laughed, high-fiving while Black Cat Hana and Police Officer Hana fought over a bag of doritos. Cruiser Hana and Waveracer Hana both rolled their eyes as they opened their loot boxes.

She had to admit this was a nice gaming room, with twelve TV's so they could play 6v6...

And that wasn't even all of them, ever since Shiro decided he wanted one of each Skin, there was an army of each girl (except her who apparently didn't have alt skins, he did make four copies of her so she wouldn't feel left out though...)

This place was so confusing, not that she'd change it for anything...

"Have you tried cheating?" Cyberspace Sombra asked looking up from her pc.

"She can't, she isn't us after all..." Los Muertos Sombra added.

So, so confusing...

**Authors Note : Field Trips with Shiro go a bit further than normal... to be clear time isn't moving in the RWBY World, it's paused until they return so they won't be missing anything.**

**Poor Ren, I actually slightly like him, not enough to save him from his fate, but still...**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 32 : Barbaras Bad Day

**\- Harley Quinn -**

"Err.. Mr J? Are you sure you don't need my help for this plan of yours?" she asked hesitantly.

"Dammit Harley, I've told you what I need you to do, so get to it..." he responded making her flinch.

Not questioning him a second time she took the large white shaft back into her mouth.

This was her orders, Mr J never cared about sex before, even when she tried to get his attention, but now he'd immediately ordered her to crawl beneath his desk and suck his dick.

She'd been informed her new position was his 'Eye-candy and Sex Toy'...

She didn't mind... obediently pleasuring her beloved, but she couldn't work out why he had changed so suddenly, but she supposed it didn't matter in truth, she was just happy to finally have his love... or at least his lust? Which was still a step forwards...

He'd insisted that she only wear her red nightgown, not even any underwear...

She'd gotten some comments from the goons, but then Mr J simply carved everyone who so much as looked at her apart, cutting out the eyes of anyone who stared and the tongues of anyone who made remarks.

He was so possessive... and Red told her that he didn't care about her, whaddid she know? She only knew how to deal with plants not people.

Her skills had... become rusty over time, she hadn't done this since before she was hired at Arkham after all, but she wouldn't let him down.

Suppressing her gag reflex she took the shaft into her throat as she gently massaged his balls, her eyes watered slightly as she struggled to breath before she pulled back taking a breath as she repeated the process.

She had no idea what Mr J was planning, he still laughed a lot, but it was a deeper crueller laugh, it made her shiver slightly as when she heard it.

She lost track of how long she spent down there, but eventually she succeeded in bringing him to orgasm, his cum rushing down her throat as her eyes widened at the delicious almost pudding like taste.

As she swallowed it all she felt his hand stroking her hair gently.

"Good girl, Harley... you did great." he said kindly making her eyes widen again... had he ever said she'd done good before?

And what did she have to do to get him to say it again?

**\- ? Shiro -**

**Of all the stupid things you have done... this might be the dumbest.**

**Just look at what you are wearing. **

**Seriously, what are you doing with your life?**

I am in the middle of a master-plan... and you're judging me? This is important. It's all part of my overarching plan for this world...

**You're wearing a pink mankini. **

**You've stolen the face of a pornstar.**

You are witnessing the birth of a new supervillain, be honoured. And Johnny Sins is not simply a pornstar... he has been a Teacher, a Doctor, a Police Officer, a Firefighter... he's a true hero.

**He played them in shitty porn videos... **

As I said, a true hero.

Tonight... Orgasmo will spread his seed far and wide. The world will quiver in pleasure at my name!

**I hate you. This is why I left in the first place.**

Feel free to go back to whatever you do when you aren't here.

**And leave you with supervision? **

**If you die, I die.**

**You'd get your dumb ass killed in a week at most, and I'm not letting you take me down with you.**

Aww... you do care!

**Please throw yourself off the nearest cliff, I know it won't kill you but I just want to see you flail uselessly as you plummet.**

Adjusting my hot pink mankini I set off to commit my evil deeds... the Teen Titans have never dealt with someone like me before...

Walking into the streets of Jump City I grin widely, grabbing a woman who happened to be nearby, groping her breasts from behind I dry hump against her using my OP sex magic to make her cum immediately, an orgasm so powerful a mere human couldn't possibly remain conscious.

Watching as she drops to the ground twitching slightly as she drools on the floor I laugh, someone has already called the police but that just speeds things up more for me...

Seeing the police car driving towards me I place my hands behind me head and thrust my hips in the direction of the car, as both officers inside orgasm it swerves off the road.

Moving at inhuman speeds I rush down the road looking for more victims.

**\- Robin -**

"Please tell me that I'm imagining this." he said watching the broadcast of perhaps the dumbest villains yet... Orgasmo.

What kind of stupid name was Orgasmo..

"Raven, Starfire... you should probably sit this one out..." Cyborg said reluctantly, getting a confused look and a glare back.

"No." Raven responded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... but Teen Titans, it's time to stop... Orgasmo the molester. Let's just get this over with..." he said with a sigh.

A super-villain who's entire plan seemed to be just to molest women? Batman never had to deal with this kind of weirdness...

**\- Orgasmo Shiro -**

"Can you just surrender? I really don't want to touch you..." Batman's sidekick said as the Teen Titans finally arrived.

Cyborg and Robin look put off, Raven looks annoyed, Starfire seems perfectly happy and Beast Boy is trying not to look at the various woman scattered around the streets in different states of undress.

"Surrender? I think not. Trust the sidekick of Batman to not understand my noble goals... it is my desire... no, My Duty to spread pleasure and love to all beautiful woman of the world, and I won't let you interfere!" I say dramatically, my raging erection barely restrained by the Mankini.

"Friend Robin, is love and pleasure not good?" Starfire asks with a confused look, Robin doesn't respond, instead attempting to taze me as I dance out of the way.

"Not now Starfire, just take him down!" he says throwing a Batarang at me, throwing as I duck under it easily.

As Starfire tries to blast me with her green power as I drop into a bright pink portal, whatever the fuck her magic/power even is, I never could be bothered to learn the different powers of each DC hero, she's a orange alien, that's all I needed to know...

Dropping out above Raven I land behind her, reaching around and grope her breasts over her bodysuit, unsurprisingly she immediately blasts me backwards as I flip over and land back on my feet.

Watching Cyborg charge up a blast I use super-speed to close the distance, blasting him with a close-range bright pink blast.

"Cyborg! Are you... what?" Beast Boy asks as they stare at the Chocolate Amazoness in shock.

"What are you... Why do I sound like this? Wait... where's my tech? My enchantments?" she says in shock looking over her fully healed body, wearing only a skintight body suit, with holes over her chest leaving her breasts exposed.

Before she can react I leap forwards groping her new breasts making her yelp as she pushes me back... suddenly she's less of a threat with no tech or enhancements, guess she'll need a new codename now as well.

"What the hell did you do? What even is your power?" Robin says hesitant to rush me in case he joins Cyborg on the other side.

"My power is the Power of Lust, boy! The hornier I am the more powerful I become... you were a fool to bring sexy girls to fight me!" I say speeding forwards again, kicking Robin into a wall before I turn to Beast Boy, making him jump away in a panic. When his life is on the line, he jumps in... but when his manhood is in danger, he flees? Can't blame the guy.

Spotting a news chopper I smirk, reaching a hand towards Raven before I close my fist, ripping my arm back making her leotard shred apart leaving her in only her cloak as she quickly covers herself.

I don't know whether she's trying to preserve her modesty or stop me from gaining more power, but it still keeps her busy for a moment as I aim my hips and thrust at the news chopper, making them all experience the pleasure only a God can bring... with the pilot otherwise distracted the helicopter spins out of control.

As I rush to Starfire, making her move back sending a green beam at me which I block with my own pink beam, I see Raven hesitate before she flies up, halting the helicopters decant with her powers, making her cloak fly open in the wind, her naked body in direct line of sight of the camera that's broadcasting live to the world.

Sending out waves of power I cause dozens of bright pink tentacles raise up from the ground, grabbing the heroes as they struggle, tearing at them.. that'll keep them busy for a while... I fly up into the air, the camera turned to me as I cross my arms, a serious look on my face.

"Hear me world! I am the Great Orgasmo, and I have come to deliver true pleasure to the people of this idiotic land! This is only the beginning! First Jump City, and these ridiculous sidekicks... and next the world, and those Repressed fools calling themselves Heroes! Now, experience the true might of Orgasmo!" I say thrusting my hips as a wave of pink light bursts from me, heading out in every direction as it covers the city.

I watch in amusement as the heroes all collapse, except Starfire who simply shivers slightly as she goes back to destroying the tentacles...

Sensing some... unwanted attention I open a pink portal, watching as Wonder Woman flies to the scene with a enraged look on her face, with a smirk I try and destroy her outfit, frowning as it fails.

As she looks over the scene, I spawn far more much stronger pink tentacles around her as they rush at her...

Deciding not to try my luck I jump into the portal closing it behind me.

A good start.

**\- Lemon Starts – Tentacles, Genderbend, Noncon -**

**\- Wonder Woman -**

She really hated perverts.

After seeing one of the Teen Heroes be forced to expose herself to the world she decided to help them with this one herself, and just in time as it looked like they were starting to lose their battle with the disgusting things attempting to... violate them.

With the exception of Starfire who was doing a wonderful job destroying them, which was why she was surrounding by far more than the others, the seemingly unending swarm coming back on matter how many she blasted apart.

Even the men were close to being violated by the phallic creatures, the ends of the creatures spitting out a pink goop that was dissolving their uniforms.

Fortunately the news copter had left on her orders, the embarrassed man with a stain on his trousers not willing to argue with her.

As she was set upon she swung her sword, cleaving through them making there vile goop spurt over her, but it was unable to damage her Divine Equipment, however as she felt it land on her bare skin she frowned as she felt her body start to weaken swiftly. Her sword became heavier in her hand as she swung it, her body feeling heavy as she moved back away from more of the goop.

Looking at the young heroes in worry her eyes widened as she saw Raven being held in the air, her magic failing her and her cloak in tatters as a large tentacle moved up her spread legs, both being forced wide apart as they were held by the tentacles.

Tossing her tiara she destroyed the vile creation moments before the girl was defiled, before a horrified shout drew her attention, making her look towards the girl that was a boy just hours ago, her eyes wide as she watched the younger girl be penetrated in both her exposed holes, another filling her mouth stopping the sounds, muffling the screams.

As she swung her sword attempting to clear the area around her so she could rescue the poor girl, her eyes widened as she saw another, different tentacle aimed at her, before the end burst open covering her in goop.

She felt her power drain more, making her start to panic... there would almost certainly not be any reinforcements... why would they send multiple league members to deal with a crazy pervert after all? They had never dealt with someone like this... and they had underestimated the threat massively.

Her sword weighed down her hand as she struck at the tentacle that rushed her, seeming to sense her sudden weakness. She watched in horror as her blade started to cut into a particularly thick tentacle before it stopped, her strength failing her as the blade was torn from her hand, the tentacle moving away out of her reach almost tauntingly.

Her Lasso was pulled away next by a small fast tentacle as it threw it into a pink portal.

She dodged the attempts to grab her, feeling heavy and slow as she did so. She could see no way to go that wouldn't end with her capture...

Sparing the briefest moment to check on the ones she came to protect, her eyes widened seeing the distinctively female forms of Robin and Beast... Girl? Both held together as tentacles spewed a pink liquid over them, their bodies changing slowly as they were coated in it.

Cyborg was fighting desperately, trying to pull the thick tentacle from her mouth as she tried to force her legs closed, her strength failing her. Even from here she could see the tears, this must be traumatising for the male mind inside the female body...

Starfire had lost her fight, her powers finally failing her... as she was penetrated she simply stopped moving all together, unresisting as they had their way with her... her past as a Slave to the Gordanians helping her keep calm despite her violation.

Raven was far less calm. The normally emotionless face twisted in humiliation and rage as she was held spread eagle in the air, small tentacles latched onto her breasts while another far larger one slowly pushed into her most sacred place.

As something wrapped around her leg she was dragged to the ground, making her focus on her own situation again, feeling the tentacles press against the crotch of her outfit, unable to dissolve them as they had the others.

She was Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons, Founding Member of the Justice League.. she had beaten countless villains and even gods...she wouldn't go down without a fight.

One of the phallic abominations pressed against her mouth, forcing her lips to spread as it bumped against her teeth, attempting to enter her mouth properly, but she stubbornly kept her mouth shut as she struggled to pull the others away from her, her prodigious strength all but gone.

Her eyes widened as she felt many small thin tentacles slid under her armour, bypassing it as they simply went around the obstacle, she could feel a dozen tiny feelers running along her most private part as they slowly started to push in.

As they suddenly sped up, penetrating her to her very womb she made the critical mistake of gasping from the feeling, the thick tentacle wasting no time as it forced its way past her teeth, immediately sending a wave of the liquid down her throat... she wished she could say it was disgusting, that she wanted to puke it back up... but it was delicious, unlike anything she had ever tasted before as it sent a warm feeling to every corner of her body.

Her mind screamed as she felt her body slowly stop obeying her, her hands slowly loosening their grip as they fell limply to her side, her legs starting to spread apart.

As her hand moved to her waist she felt herself panic, her fingers were slowly moving her armour aside, exposing herself as the small tentacles retreated, a larger one moving forwards as it pressed against her lower lips, she could feel it rubbing along her slit teasingly as the tentacle in her mouth retreated, another taking its place as she was treated to another burst of the corrupting liquid.

Her horrified mind was suppressed as her body disobeyed her entirely, her legs moving further apart as she attempted to press herself against the tentacle, her hands grasping two of the tentacles as they stroked them in desperation to get more of the liquid on her, as another tentacle invaded her mouth her head bobbed, her tongue running along it immediately...

As the tentacle finally stopped teasing her, pushing inch after inch into her, she watched in horror as a red beam of light destroyed it instantly, hearing Clark say... something? She didn't know, or maybe she just didn't care?

**\- Lemon Ends -**

She watched her close friend and trusted ally tear through the tentacles at incredible speeds, none of the liquid even coming close to him. As she hit the ground, slowly rising to her feet she felt her rage building as she watched him free the other victims swiftly... how dare he? She didn't ask for his help, what gave him the right to take the liquid ambrosia from her?!

"Diana! Are you all right? Don't worry, it's over now..." he said as she suppressed her glare.

"I am fine, see to the others." she said watching him leave in interest... her eyes locked onto her backside... she had never seen him like that... but as she watched him comfort the traumatised teens she couldn't help but wonder what a Kryptonian was like in the bedroom.

He took the pleasure from her... didn't it make sense for him to give some back?

No, no that was wrong, he would be inadequate... she needed to find Orgasmo...

**\- ? -**

"You can't be serious?! Leave her? Like that? Have you gone mad?!" she yelled at him as he watched the mortal world in amusement.

"Diana has always been repressed and prudish, her learning the pleasures of the flesh is no issue, and remember your place. I am the King of the Olympus. And I am forbidding you from assisting Athena." he said watching the Virgin Goddess leave in disgust.

Like disgust was something new to him, he'd seen worse on Hera's face every time he accidentally got someone new pregnant.

...had he ever been a tentacle monster before? He'd been an Octopus, and a Squid, he was even a Kraken that one time... something to look into, it looked interesting.

He was... so bored.

But then some minor god decided to play villain and cause utter chaos, and then he wasn't as bored...

Wouldn't it be entertaining if 'Orgasmo' managed to corrupt the man-hating Amazons? Hippolyta could use a good fucking to dislodge the stick she shoved up her ass after he gifted her with Diana.

Honestly, why was she so upset? She got the honour of bedding the King of Olympus, and a daughter to go along with it. It was a great honour. Instead she grew hateful towards all men, seeing them as beasts and stopped praying to him at all.

And he even got kicked out of his own bed by Hera. Stuck-up bitch.

Then he got kicked out of Olympus altogether when she caught him in Aphrodite's bed. So what id she was his daughter? She'd fuck anything if it stayed still long enough, and Hera wasn't putting out. It's not like it was the first time either of them had fucked a relative, hell Hera was his sister anyway, so what was the difference?

How do you even kick the King of Olympus out of Olympus?! She turned the other Goddesses against him, completely unfairly. It's no surprise that the Virgin Goddesses would side with her, but even Aphrodite switched sides...

Completely unfair. Sure, she was asleep when he initiated their rendezvous, but it's not like she would have refused, she was basically the town bike of Olympus, was there even anyone on the mountain that she hadn't fucked?

So he was feeling spiteful. And the Goddesses cared for their little island of man hating dykes. Only he couldn't go himself, he'd only just managed to get back into Olympus and he couldn't push things with Hera watching him like a hawk, she wouldn't care that one of his bastards was in trouble so he wouldn't get in trouble for that, by the River Styx... she'd probably celebrate something bad happening to her since Diana was normally protected from her wrath by the other Goddesses.

But if he actually tried doing anything that seemed 'fun' she'd probably kick him out. Again. So he would just have to deal with watching someone else do it for him.

He was so horny, he hadn't gotten laid in a long long time, that was what convinced his 'beloved wife' to let him back in, he was amongst the mortals and he didn't even stick his dick in anything, so she thought he'd learnt his lesson.

She wasn't even putting out... he might as well go to the Underworld and spend time with his brother for all the fun he was having here. He could probably get Persephone to keep a tryst between them, probably have to bribe her but it'd be worth it.

"Lord Zeus... may I have an audience..." Aphrodite said, distracting him from his pondering, as he looked down at her from his throne his shaft jumped beneath his toga...

The wench was barely dressed, he could see a hint of nipple her deep cleavage, and if her dress rode up any more he would be able to see her no doubt dripping wet pussy.

Lord Zeus? Oh now she was respectful. Before it was 'Boohoo my terrible father assaulted and defiled me, oh woe is me!'... like she wasn't a willing participant once she woke up. She wanted something, she had some gall.

"No, go away." he said, absolutely not pouting.

"I only need a moment of your time, I would be very thankful..." she said bowing slightly as he caught a sight of one of her nipples in full.

"...Fine, talk already. I have a very busy life sitting here and doing nothing to get back to."

"I was wondering if you could order Demeter and Dionysus to assist me with a little project, they are... hesitant but I'm sure they'd listen to the King of the Gods..." she says with a sultry smirk, each word making his dick jump in excitement.

"What project? I'm surprised that Dionysus isn't willing to help you, I thought you two got along." he said with a frown... what was she up to?

"I'm not telling you." she said immediately her smile not fading in the slightest as he glowered at her.

"You want me to order them to help you, on something you won't even tell me about? What makes you think I'd do something so foolish." he growled in annoyance, pausing as she moved swiftly, pausing inches from him.

"Because Hera is busy getting drunk in celebration of Diana's defilement, at the rate she's going she'll be asleep soon enough. And you've been on a long dry streak haven't you? You must be so pent up..." she said with a smirk as she slipped her dress of her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground as it pooled around her feet.

Stepping out of it she paused as he admired the flawless body of the Goddess of Beauty, her perfectly sized perky breasts, each topped with a pink nipple, her tight slit, still virgin tight despite the countless men and beasts that had penetrated it.

Dropping to her knees she slid a hand into his toga, grasping his shaft as she gave it a long lick, from base to tip, before placing a light kiss on the very tip, her hand massaging his shaft.

"I am not so easily bribed." he lied.

"I know, I can have Hera distracted a few more times, if you agree then you can have my soft pouty lips around your Divine Staff as often as we can get away with... and all you have to do is give a couple of orders." she said calmly, gently stroking his shaft as she did.

"Agreed, but only if I can fuck you, your mouth alone isn't a good enough trade." he said making her giggle.

"Of course, my King... I'd do anything for you." she lied, not bothering to even try and make it sound convincing.

He had needs damn it. If Hera wasn't putting out what was he supposed to do? He was on a unnaturally long dry spell and there was a warm and willing hole right in front of him.

Was he being manipulated? Yes, but really what was the worst she could do? He was getting the biggest benefit from this, not whatever she wanted, her 'projects' were always stupid anyway.

She was the Goddess of Beauty and Love, not Wisdom and it showed.

Still, ass he climbed into his lap, lowering herself onto his shaft he had to admit...

She had her uses.

**\- The Flash -**

"Why are we wasting time? I don't need examinations I need to find the bastard who did this." Diana growled at him making him flinch. She didn't have her powers back, but she was still intimidating.

Superman was busy with the traumatised teens, and everyone else was busy. Zatanna and Doctor Fate were trying to undo the gender switch, Batman had secluded himself away with some of the goop, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Martial Manhunter were dealing with unrelated problems and Black Canary and Green Arrow were looking for the missing Hunter, Zatanna had tracked the portal he was dragged through, but he was long gone by that time.

So he was the one watching Diana for any 'unusual behaviour'. She was just angry, which all things considered was pretty normal after everything she'd just been though, even he wasn't dumb enough to joke around now.

"You need rest, without your powers you can't track him down anyway. Don't worry, we'll be ready if he returns." he said making her growl before she paused, looking at him with a emotion he couldn't quite place.

"Wally, come here. I need to tell you something and I don't want to shout it." she said with a sigh making him pause before he zipped across the 'examination room', more of a cell really...

"What is it?" he asked before she reached forwards groping his crotch.

"Ugh, inadequate. Surely there has to be a well-endowed man on this station. Go away 'little man', I'm going to find Orgasmo." she said pushing him away as she walked towards the door.

What.

Rushing forwards he pulled her back to the bed, something he wouldn't be able to do so easily if she still had her powers...

"I said you are inadequate... very well fool, you can at least have an attempt to satisfy me, you had better not be as quick in the bedroom as you are in everything else." she said stripping as he watched in shock, before he fled the room with... some reluctance, locking her in as she shouted insults at him.

All aimed at his... inadequate equipment.

Batman and Superman said to watch for unusual behaviour... as he saw her vigorously masturbating one examination bed, trying to convince him to come back inside...

He wasn't the smartest when it came to people, but he was pretty sure this counted as Unusual Behaviour.

This... someone else could deal with this, he had his skills, and dealing with a crazy horny Amazoness was not one of them... even if he had occasionally dreamt of crazy horny Amazoness's.

**\- Superman -**

"Do we have any idea what that stuff is? Or what it does?" he asked as the founding members gathered.. with a missing member.

"No. Our scans and tests have revealed nothing about the substance. And it seems to effect different people in different ways." Batman said immediately. "In the case of Robin and Beast-boy it forced their bodies to change genders, for Cyborg, Raven and Starfire it has seemingly done nothing, We are keeping them under observation just in case but they seem unaltered mentally, aside from their obvious trauma... in the case of Wonder Woman... we are still attempting to confirm what it has done to her... what we do know is that it dissolves most materials, but only if they are clothing, it does nothing to the same materials if they aren't used as clothes. And more worrying is that it drains people of their strength and powers, the Titans have stated to regain their powers slowly, but Wonder Woman has not. Her strength is even lower than a baseline humans, whether it will start to return as time passes we do not know yet." he continued making them frown.

"Then we need to know more... Do we have any idea where this 'Orgasmo' is hiding?" he asked.

"No, he uses some kind of magic to move, I've pulled Doctor Fate away from attempting to change the gender swapped Titans back and asked him to try finding him. From his boasts it seems he grows more powerful the more sexually aroused he is, so we need to avoid sending and women after him. We need to find him before he continues his... task. He has outright admitted that he is coming for us, so I would advise that we avoid having any female member work alone until he has ben captured." Batman continued.

His mind briefly jumped to his cousin, making him scowl angrily at the thought of this madman getting his hands on her.

"Won't he just... you know... Genderbend the guys?" The Flash asked with a frown.

"I don't believe so, I believe he needs to be sexually aroused to have enough power to change peoples genders, against the Titans he molested Raven first before he changed Cyborg... and he had already spent almost an hour molesting random woman on the streets before he was confronted. If, or more likely When he returns he needs to be engaged before he can become aroused."

"...this is the dumbest villain we've had to deal with in a long time." The Flash said with a frown.

"And yet he beat the Titans and even Wonder Woman." Hawkgirl said immediately. "He is ridiculous of course, but that doesn't make him any less of a threat. He could have killed them all while they were captured if he wanted to."

"So, don't send women, stop him from becoming aroused and avoid the pink liquid?" Green Lantern asked with a frown.

"We have to find him first... I believe he will start 'hunting' the female members of the League soon, either that or he will take to hunting Female Villains, which would be harder to counter. We should keep a watch for any solo heroines or female villains disappearing." Batman explained.

"You think he'll kidnap them?" Green Lantern asked. "He didn't take any of Titans or Diana..."

"It's the logical problem with his power is that he is limited by how aroused he is, a fact he should know. I can see two ways he could fix this, either he can keep some of his victims wherever he is hiding so he can become aroused before he starts his crimes, or he needs a female sidekick or partner in crime. Both would allow him to get his... power up without the need of wasting time before he starts."

"Where would he possibly find a woman willing to be his partner? I can't imagine anyone would be happy to be used as his fluffer..." The Flash asked.

**\- Orgasmo Shiro -**

"Can I have your autograph?!" the pink haired girl asked as I stared at her in confusion.

How did she find my secret lair?

**It's the only strip club in Jump City, you aren't exactly playing smart.**

Don't be ridiculous, they'll never look for me here.

"Sure? What do you want me to sign?" I ask in amusement, she's interesting. It's a shame I'm going to have to erase her mind for finding my lair. Can't have a reformed hero knowing where I am... wait, is she reformed yet?

Watching her undo her top exposing her light grey breasts.

"Right here, please!" she asks handing me a marker.

Reaching forwards I grope her a bit, sending waves of pleasure through her with my touch as she moans, before I write Property of Orgasmo on her right breast.

"Thanks!" she says taking a selfie with a grin. "So, are you looking for a sidekick?" she asks beaming up at me.

"Are you offering?" I ask with a smirk as I reach forwards, playing with her skill exposed breasts.

"I am. I want to join the big leagues, and I was going to try the Brotherhood of Evil, but then I saw you on the news... you took down the Titans and Wonder Woman, so I decided to try and get in while you were still getting started. You need to be aroused for your powers to work right? I can help with that." she offers as I pause in thought.

I don't need to be aroused, but I do want to make people think that.

"And what do you want for it?" I ask casually pulling her into my lap, my hands sliding under her dress as I grope her ass making her moan due my liberal use of the Touch of Pleasure.

"I want to be a big league villain, H.I.V.E is too small time for me, and you've already taken down one of the Justice Leagues biggest members, so I want in... still... what are your plans? Are you trying to get rich?" she asks as I laugh.

"I'm a Hedonist, I just want pleasure and excitement, wealth, women, to live in luxury... stick with my Jinx, and you'll be rich and infamous. I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership..." I laugh.

Sorry Kid Flash, but I'm taking her before you even got a chance to meet her. I've checked her mind, and she's being honest surprisingly... she just sees me as a path to fame and fortune, and she thinks my powers are fun. I was convinced this was a plot to be honest.

She's already a villain, I just need to slowly corrupt her to my way of thinking.

"This is going to be fun, Boss. So, what's next?" she asks with excitement.

"The League are going to be on the hunt for me for a while, so I'm going to ignore them for a while, let the stew for a bit... fortunately there's countless targets out there for us... we're going to have a lot of fun..."

**\- Demiurge -**

He wasn't sure why the Supreme One wanted him to do this, he had gone over dozens of potential explanations in his head, but he had no way to know for sure of course.

But it also didn't matter, he had his orders and he would see them done.

Lord Shiro had 'duplicated' and even 'Upgraded' the item left by his Creator, Armageddon Evil, using his skill to alter the very nature of reality. With a dozen copies of the item he could spawn an endless horde from eleven different locations, he had been ordered to keep one of them in Nazarick as he believed the others would be stopped eventually.

He had been given a map and access to the 'Wiki' of this world, using the information he had formulated his plan to deal as much damage as possible.

Using the 'pages' on each hero, he calculated who would appear where, taking into accounts both the 'Heroes' and the 'Villains' of this world, and making a plan for each, he had a list of those he could not kill, but he was allowed to beat them as long as they survived mostly intact.

He wouldn't be invading from Nazarick itself of course, his master didn't want this to be linked to their home, fortunately this world wasn't new to demonic invasions, and he had plenty of ways to shift the blame away from them... he and he alone from Nazarick had been chosen for this, the rest had been put on the defensive just in case. It made sense, both Albedo and Shalltear were in the late stages of their pregnancies, and the heirs of Nazarick could not be risked, the new generation of Supreme Beings could not be put in even the slightest amounts of danger, he'd sooner end his own life than risk the hope of Nazarick in anyway.

He had chosen ten of the invasion points, spreading them out and choosing the locations that would deal the most damage. One was chosen by Lord Shiro himself, something about Canada having it too good for too long... he wasn't sure what that meant, but if the Supreme One wanted Canada to burn then it would burn.

Once the items started working, they would spawn an endless horde of demons increasing in both size and power as time passed. For now they were inert, just waiting for his signal, he'd used his own magic along with some additional items from the Supreme One to hide them away until the time was right.

One was in Russia, it's vastness would allow them to build a considerable force before they were noticed, and the coldness would hinder enemy movements, he'd 'Programmed' it to use ice related demons.

The others were scattered throughout areas where he believed they would do the most damage, India, China, Brazil, Japan, two in Africa, Australia, England and two in America.

The Justice League would be massively spread out trying to deal with the invasion, though he suspected the Villains would join the defence themselves as well...

Which was why he had been 'recruiting' people to his masters cause, it was easy enough, villains were easy to control, either they had a overarching reason for their life of crime, which was easy to twist into a life serving the supreme one with promises and just a hint of the masters power, and the so called heroes weren't that much better... he was sure some were completely incorruptible, true Heroes in every since of the word... most however were not... lesser beings were flawed beings with their own desires and seemingly impossible wishes... wishes Nazarick could fulfil if they only betrayed their world. He'd only had to erase a few people memories when his recruitment turned sour.

He'd avoided some of the strongest ones, he couldn't risk blowing the plan before it was ready if they proved too much to subdue and mind-wipe after all.

His master wanted this world to suffer, and he would see it done.

**\- Joker Shiro -**

Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da, Batman!

It's a shame the Dark Knight himself is out of the city at the moment, he was very busy searching for Orgasmo, he seems to be taking what happened to Robin personally... a terrible shame since that means he isn't here to protect what mattered most to him...

He's being a trusting mentor and actually leaving his precious Gotham in the hands of Batgirl, which is a tragic thing since after tonight he's never going to trust anyone but himself to guard Gotham again... and he was making such good progress...

Barbara is busy stopping a crime spree currently being committed by all of the Joker's goons, or my goons now I suppose, who are committing random acts of violence and chaos across Gotham. It's a problem for her since she knows a distraction when she sees one but she's also all Gotham has at the moment, if she stops fighting goons a lot of people are going to die, and she s counting on the Jokers love of showmanship, after all the Joker wouldn't do one of his 'Jokes' without an audience to watch the show.

Unfortunately, I am not the Joker... I'm just wearing his skin. And my jokes only need to amuse myself, not an audience. And this will be entertaining.

The Joker doesn't have a very good kill count, at least not named characters... at least the DCAU version I am using as a meat-suit, so I've decided to change that... by sunrise his kill count will be far more impressive.

Honestly I'm doing him a favour, if I hadn't shredded what little of his mind remained he'd probably see the humour in this.

My first target is Commissioner James Gordon, one of Batman's closest allies, also the father of Batgirl so I'm doing double the suffering in one act.

I want Batman to kill me, or to be more precise I want him to kill the Joker, I've heard so much about the 'Batman doesn't kill, it's against his code.' thing, and I want to see how far it goes.

First I'll kill those close to him, and then I'll keep going until he gives in. Or someone else does, I might even let them if it's funny enough.

If it was Robin, Batgirl or someone like that I'd let them do it just to mess with them, and if it's someone boring like Red Hood I'll gut them and hang their corpse in the Bat Cave.

Red Hood is cool, I liked him in the Arkham Knight and Injustice, but he already kills so it'd defeat the point if he did it. It'd be like getting the Punisher or Moon Knight to kill, where's the irony? Where's the entertaining trauma from taking a life?

Hell Punisher basically kills for fun, I know he says it's for 'Justice' or 'Vengeance' but you don't kill that many without getting a taste for it, besides I played his game, you could kill people in hilarious ways... Wood Chippers, Piranhas, and other fun methods, that's not the actions of someone who doesn't enjoy it.

Moon Knight... is just crazy. Also, he really wants his money back from Dracula, unfortunately the nerd spent it all on games...

James Gordon is on the job, guiding the Gotham City PD as they take out my goons... which are primarily made up of homeless dudes I've grabbed and drugged with hallucinogenics and a drug I made that is basically Psycho from Fallout, Venom from this world mixed with a mind control substance based of the Devil's Breath drug, but modified. Once it's taken they are very susceptible to suggestions and orders, but only for about a minute, and once it gets into their system they are basically super powered berserkers, charging off to follow whatever I ordered them to do.

Fun fact about Gotham... it's full of people who won't be missed. Low level petty criminals, druggies, homeless of all ages. This place is a shithole, and honestly Batman could have done a lot more as Bruce Wayne than he's done running around in his Fursona.

This place needs better health care, cheaper housing, solutions to the unemployment that seems so common (around 30%, about 10 times that of America), instead he dressed up in leather and ran around beating people up. If he's so smart he should have realised that already, I wonder how much good could have been done with the millions, if not billions he has funnelled from Wayne Enterprises to build Bat-themed vehicles, gadgets and suits. I know furries have a tendency to spend a fortune on their fur-suits but Bruce is taking it a step too far.

...Isn't his habit off using company money to fund his vigilante actions super illegal?

Ehh, whatever.

Heading into the police station I smirk at how empty it seems, all hands on deck tonight... there are only a few people coordinating everyone, including my target.

With how empty the place is no one even stops me as I walk towards the noises, around a dozen people all shouting into radios in a single room.

Drawing my revolver I enter the room, firing at the closest person as their brains are blown over the monitor in front of them.

As they all start to panic I move my gun calmly, firing five more times, five more officers dropping before I pull out a second revolver, as I turn to Gordon I pause seeing the gun aimed back at me.

Sorry, but you aren't on the list of funny people who can kill me.

"Drop the gun, Joker." he orders as the others finally pull their heads out of their collective arses, drawing their own weapons.

Four left.

"Nah, I'll pass. I'll say hi to Barbara for you." I say turning the gun towards him as he fires immediately, the bullet hitting my arm before it falls to the floor. He has less than a second to think about that before I pull the trigger, killing the famous Commissioner with surprising ease, I know he's just a human but he just seemed... harder to kill? I guess that's what happens when you lose your plot armour. If he was the Gary Oldman version I'd probably have spared him.

Love some Gary Oldman... if I go to Harry Potter and Sirius Black isn't played by Gary Oldman someone is going to die.

As I clear up, killing the others, I smirk. Someone is going to die anyway but still.

Walking out of the Police Station I calmly pull out a small square with a red button and an antenna on it, pressing the button happily as the Station behind me explodes, the sounds of more explosions going off in almost every direction.

The problem with most plots is that it takes resources to make things like explosives, and Batman notices when that sort of stuff vanishes, but I can make anything out of nothing... and he can't notice that...

Now, I just have a couple more things to do before I call it a night.

**\- Batgirl -**

She didn't know what to do... she was a genius, and she had no idea what to do!

Explosions seemed to be coming from every corner of Gotham, hospitals, malls, stores, houses, businesses, hotels, police stations, even orphanages were all targetted with seemingly no order or pattern. There was no logic to it, some off the places were empty, abandoned warehouses or even a recycling plant that would be empty this late.

Her brilliant mind worked against her, coldly tallying up the predicted fatalities coldly making her flinch as the numbers grew higher and higher.

The police had stopped communicating all together, and she didn't want to think about what that meant for her father, he'd be fine... he had to be fine.

There had been a massive breakout at both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Penitentiary, Super-villains, Assassins and Crime Lords all running wild throughout the streets of Gotham, some had immediately ran to ground, going into hiding while everyone was to busy to deal with them, some were looting the place, robbing banks and stores, others had immediately jumped into the chaos attacking everything in sight.

Bane and KGBeast were both easily smashing their way through the police forces as she winced, she couldn't beat them both... on a good day she could take either down, but both? Not on her best day. She needed help.

Whoever did this must have known that Batman was out of town, she wasn't the only Hero in the city, Batwoman, Spoiler, Huntress and even Red Hood were getting involved... she didn't approve of his tactics but right now? She'd take what she could get. She'd even heard that Ragman was helping, she'd never met him but she knew he had worked with Batwoman in the past.

"Alfred, we can't beat this alone, call the League." she said forcing down her panic in as she caught her breath after taking down another goon, she was tired, she'd been fighting enhanced Joker Goons for hours, and now she was seemingly constantly fighting Supervillains and Goons, eventually her luck would run out.

"Sorry, Babs, The old timer can't come to the phone right now..." the all too familiar voice of the Joker cackled. "He's busy dying, shame Batsy isn't here, right? Brucey would know what to do..." he cackled before the line went dead.

Babs? Brucey? Oh no...

She needed to get to the Wayne Manor immediately, she didn't want to leave the streets of Gotham in their chaotic state, but she needed to call the League, she couldn't call Watchtower from her communicator, so she needed to get to the Batcave and stop the Joker, hopefully in time to save Alfred.

Calling her bike she jumped down from her perch, landing on the vehicle as it passed under her, immediately taking over from the VI and driving it back to the Batcave, it didn't take long for her to see the flames as Wayne Manor burnt in the distance, making her speed up to unsafe levels.

As she got closer she could make out a cross on the front lawn, her eyes going wide in horror at the sight of the kindly old butler attached to it.

Nonononono!

Jumping of her bike she rushed forwards, her heart dropping at the river of red covering the black and white butler uniform, a Glasgow smile carved into the old mans face, his throat torn open.

Hearing a dark giggling she focused, crushing her horror as she looked at the entrance to the manor, seeing the grinning face of the Joker as he played with the blood covered blade.

As he strolled down the stairs calmly she jumped into action, rushing him as she swung a right hook prepared to follow through when he dodged or blocked it, to her surprise the punch connected sending the master criminal to the ground, his head hitting the floor with a sickening crack.

After he laid there for a moment, she moved forwards checking him for a pulse... finding nothing.

B-but... he was the Joker, he wouldn't just die like that... her mind reminded her that despite his crimes, despite the terror his name caused in the people of Gotham... he was a baseline human, nothing more.

As she freaked out she heard movement behind her, making her spin around ready to defend herself as she looked up at the horrified man floating above her. The sight of the S on his chest made her calm slightly despite everything.

"I-I don't know what to do!" she said as tears filled her eyes.

**\- Joker Shiro -**

Aww, she's so horrified.

She's going to feel really bad when they find out that's just some random bum drugged and dressed up as the Joker. If it makes her feel any better, he really thought he was the Joker.

Giggling to myself I set off, Harley following behind trying to suppress her horror... stage two complete.

**\- Bonus Scene - Talia al ghul - TITLE/AN**

"You can't be serious! Father, he is a madman, a lunatic... you have already chosen your Successor, Batman is your successor! Why would you-" she shouted, before she was interrupted.

"Enough! I am the Demon Head, and I have spoken. The Detective has refused me one too many times. And I have found a new Successor, a better one." her father said coldly glaring at her as she flinched.

"But... Orgasmo? A perverted fool in a Mankini?" she said, her mind twisting as she tried to work out how things had changed so much.

"There is more to him than you know, if you cannot see that then it is your own failure." he said with a dark glare making her panic...

What was going on? And more importantly, what had the stranger said to her father to cause this?

She didn't know who the masked man was, but he had wormed his way into her fathers good graces immediately, even now he was staring down at her, she could feel the smug satisfaction behind the jester-like mask. She knew better than to question her father decision any more, or try and convince him not to listen to his new ally. She was already pushing her luck...

"Then why have you called me? I do not know where Orgasmo is." she said suppressing the worry and confusion in her tone.

"You don't need to, I know where he has chosen for his base. You will go and deliver my offer to him in person. If he is willing he will be my Successor... and your husband." her father said as her training failed her, her eyes widening in shock making him scowl at her. "As my Successor he will marry you and Nyssa, your sister has already agreed, happily even. And you will do the same." he ordered immediately before she could object making her heart drop.

What the hell was going on?

**\- Meanwhile with Shiro (the Second) – Back in Nazarick -**

Desperately sucking the dick in front of her she took a moment to glance to her side, her identical twin sister giving a boob-job to a identical dick, rubbing her naked breasts up and down, the hard shaft trapped between them.

She didn't know how they got here, and she didn't believe his insistence that Evileye was the one to kidnap them, but what she did know is that she was on a timer.

They had been given ten minutes to make their clone cum, for every minute over that the other sister would be tortured for one hour.

They fought at first of course, but the bastard easily crushed them both, sealing their abilities with a gesture of his hand before he calmly beat them both into the ground.

It took barely a minute of beatings for them to get the message that they weren't going to win. And then he told them that they only had nine minutes left.

They'd weren't happy, but given the pain he caused with each strike they also knew he wasn't kidding, if it was herself being tortured for her disobedience she would have kept fighting... but he was going to punish her sister instead.

That was what made her reluctantly take his shaft into her hand, stroking it as she tried to forget what was happening.

They were Adamantine Adventurers... and they had been beaten with the greatest of ease...

Her pride wasn't worth getting Tina tortured for, and clearly Tina felt the same about her...

It became apparent quickly that their hands wouldn't be enough, and she didn't want to see her sister suffer for her prudishness, so she took it into her mouth reluctantly, despite her disgust she put her all into blowing him, she wasn't inexperienced after all, seduction was a tool of a Ninja even if she didn't use it often.

Her sister chose to use her breasts instead, and was even dirty talking their blackmailer and captor, she could hear the undercurrent of anger and hatred in her sisters tone but it was well hidden behind a more sultry seductive overture.

The clock was ticking, four minutes now remained making her start to feel her worry rising, she'd been deepthroating him for a couple of minutes to seemingly no effect.

Pulling back she took a deep breath as she climbed into his lap, lowering herself onto his hard shaft until it was completely sheathed within her, immediately she started riding it, ruthlessly suppressing her moan, not willing to give him the satisfaction.

His hands immediately started to grope her naked breasts as they bounced in his face, a smirk growing as he looked at her.

Her sister was still trying to use her breasts, occasionally licking and kissing the tip as it peaked out of her cleavage, not willing to take the next step.

Seeing the timer run closer and closer to zero she kissed him, her tongue intertwining with his as she ran her hands over his bare chest, gently teasing his nipples.

As she sped up her grinding hips she felt him react, the shaft twitching inside her as she smirked slightly, they were down to two minutes now... but she could do this.

Using her vaginal muscles she carefully squeezed down on him, grinning in victory as he finally came, the hot seed filling her womb making her eyes widened... she wasn't on her period but that was a big load that was still pumping into her inner sanctum, she could only hope that she wouldn't be impregnated by her captor.

But she doubted this would be the last time he filled her womb with his seed...

As she slipped out of his lap, frowning slightly at the sticky fluid slowly trailing down her leg she smirked at him, before she suddenly froze looking back at his smug face.

The Timer had reached zero after he came... so why did he look so victorious?

Turning her head slowly she watched her sister still attempting to finish the other clone with wide eyes. The timer was counting up now...

She had won, but her sister hadn't.

"Tina..." she said, looking at her apologetic sister as she desperately blew her version of their captor...

As time went on, Tina not moving on from Oral she watched the clock tick up, each minute that passed meaning an hour of pain for her... why hadn't her sister moved up to sex? She had seen sex as an necessary sacrifice to protect Tina, surely her sister saw it the same way?

When he finally came, the timer was on a worrying eight minutes, eight hours of suffering...

"Congratulations, Tia. You succeed, your sister is safe... unfortunately it appears your sister wasn't quite as determined as you..." he said vanishing the clone as they were suddenly teleported to another room, some worrying contraptions scattered around it as her sister was suddenly chained to a wall by some thick shackles. "But a ninja like you can handle a few hours of pain right?" he said as an iron maiden opened itself menacingly, the spikes inside moving at they grew and shrunk.

...She had been trained to resist torture, but... why hadn't her sister done more to stop this? Even now Tina was blatantly looking away from her, unwilling to make eye contact.

A invisible force pulled her into the maiden, the spikes stabbing into her immediately as they thrust into her flesh, some strange magic healing the wounds the moment they were removed, the damage was healed, but the pain remained stacking up as she was stabbed over and over again.

She shouldn't be in this situation... why hadn't Tina wanted to save her as much as she wanted to save Tina?

**Authors Note : Quick reminder, Shiro chose Easy Mode. Unlike Kuro he had the option to choose his difficulty and he picked the easiest one. It's why things go right for him, even when they really shouldn't. It's why Sirzechs is a major threat in Kuro's story, and a pushover in this one.**

**Overwatch will be back in the MwS(tS) scenes next chapter.**

**I'm going on holiday next week so this will be the last chapter of this story before I go, there will be another Necromancer Chapter before I go though, I'll be back mid-September, so it'll probably be around the 18th that this story gets updated. Don't worry, it's not getting abandoned, I'll just be gone for a while.**

**I have no intention of Abandoning either fic ever.**

**Someone asked if I had a pat reon, so I made one, check it out, or don't. I won't be posting anything on there that I don't post here**

**www. Pat reon user?u=13212571 **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 33 :

"Bruce... I" he started, pausing as his fellow hero glared at him.

"I need to track down the Joker, he can't be left to his devices. Someone else will have to deal with tracking Orgasmo, I have bigger threats to search for." he said coldly, his voice even more emotionless than usual.

"We'll handle it... do you need any-"

"No." Bruce snarled, turning and leaving the room as Clark sighed.

Gotham was closer to a ruin than a city now, almost a quarter of the city was destroyed by the Joker's explosives, the casualties still being counted... but the freed villains caused even more damage, this had been one of the worst tragedies in recent history, even some of the full blown alien invasions had resulted in lower casualties than this... he'd have to send some reinforcements to follow Batman, even if he wouldn't like it.

Bruce wasn't thinking straight, not that Clark could blame him considering everything, he wouldn't be thinking straight if someone burnt down the Kent farm and killed his father either.

Orgasmo, despite his despicable crimes would have to be put on hold, to much was going on for them to focus on a pervert, no matter how bafflingly strong he was.

Seeing his communicator start flashing he sighed... that was the emergency line... things just weren't going right for them were they?

**\- Wonder Woman -**

"You wiped me mind?!" she snarled, grabbing Zatanna by the throat as she lifted her from the ground.

"I had to! The corruption the villain caused was mental, and I couldn't undo it, removing you memories was the only way to stop you! Or would you have preferred to remain a sex-obsessed mad-woman?" she reasoned making Diane pause, before she let her drop.

"...What villain? And what did he do to me? Explain." she ground out, making Zatanna wince.

"...he calls himself Orgasmo, and he created some... tentacles which trapped and... defiled you, by the time you were rescued the magic in the tentacles had warped your mind, and the... fluid had massively weakened your body, even now you're barely at a tenth of your full strength." Zatanna explained reluctantly, making her pause.

She had noticed how... sluggish she felt.

...She had been defiled, the Princess of Themyscira, had been beaten and shamed by a villain with the dumbest name she'd heard in years.

Her anger and rage grew from a burning flame to a roaring inferno, though it shifted target, leaving her fellow hero and moving on to her new nemesis.

She would avenge her shame, for the honour of the Amazons and the Gods. The league didn't like killing, but she was a warrior first, and she wasn't so reluctant to use lethal force.

**\- Superman -**

Flying towards the newest disaster he frowned.

A horde of Demons were swarming through a portal in Tokyo, and he had a suspicion this was related to the visitors from another world, the portal they came through matched the description of the one that was currently spewing an army of demons into a crowded city...

Speeding up his frown deepened as he looked back at his cousin as she flew behind him... he didn't want to take her, but he also couldn't let his pride get people killed by underestimating this threat... she wasn't ready, but the chaos of the Arkham and Blackgate prisoners being free was keeping just about everyone else busy as they tried to track down hundreds of criminals and super-villains, many of which had gone into hiding the moment they escaped.

So with all hands busy elsewhere, he had to take Kara with him... and Demons sometimes meant magic, which was both of their weaknesses...

This past week had been awful.

What was interesting was the report of a 'Arrogant but Powerful teen' fighting the demons, as he focused he could already hear the sounds of combat in the distance.

"Here boy... Lay down!" a mocking voice said, followed by the sounds of something hitting the ground. "Good boy... now, Play Dead Fido." the voice continued as he sped up, arriving just in time to see a grinning teen fire a round from a large revolver with a strange white glow to it, a golden blade in his other hand.

The bullet pierced the skull of a giant hell-hound as it tried to rise up, causing the creature to drop to the ground unmoving.

"So, who's next?" he asked looking around the horde of demons tauntingly.

The floor was covered in demon corpses, but for every demon on the ground he could see another five surrounding the teen. The uniform the boy was wearing matched the one from their visitors...

Which would make this Shiro, their missing member.

His clothes were torn and damaged, cuts and bruises covering his body as he grinned, resting the blade on his shoulder as he spun the revolver around his finger.

As the demons started to rush him Clark joined the fray, moving faster than the human eye could see as he landed a super-powered punch on the demon closest to the teen, sending it flying into a nearby building.

As he shot a beam of heat from his eyes, blasting some of the smaller imp creatures back he frowned watching the demon he punched rise up mostly unharmed...

He hadn't held back much, he had expected the demon to die immediately in truth.

"Normal physical attacks don't do anything to the big ones, I've had to imbue my weapons with Light Magic to even hurt them." Shiro shouted. "Come over here and I can do the same to your fists." he offered, taking a moment to duck beneath a swing from a demons spiked tail before he severed it with his blade, firing his revolver with precision accuracy as he put a bullet clean between the eyes of the demon.

As he backhanded another demon away, he frowned before he rushed towards the teen, watching as he created a ball of light in between his hands before he threw it forwards, the orb striking his chest.

"There, you should be able to actually hurt the bastards now." he said gesturing to Clarks hands, which had started glowing with a golden light. "We can play meet and greet later, you should probably go help your... sidekick?" Shiro said pointing his gun into the distance making Clark turn, his eyes widening at the sight of Kara being swarmed by the imps as they piled onto her, he could see her mouth moving but...

Why couldn't he hear her?

"Things get... fucky around these demons, powers stop working physics stops making sense, don't think about it too much, but I've seen what they do to woman, you might want to get her..." Shiro said firing his revolver several times towards Kara, each shot taking down one of the creatures.

As he rushed towards his cousin, he saw a much larger demon, almost the size of a multi-story building, claw it's way through the portal, the portal sealing behind it.

Smashing into the demons he blew the demons piling on his cousin away, watching in minor shock as his punches annihilated the creatures, their small bodies exploding into giblets on contact with the golden light.

"Supergirl, get out of here." he ordered as she rose up.

"No way, I just need some of that light too, I'm not leaving." she said flying past him with a scowl...

It was worth a try, but she was too eager to prove herself for her to leave, something he was well aware off.

As the giant demon let out a ear-splitting roar he frowned, he didn't have time to argue with her, there had been entirely too many deaths lately, and he was stopping this before the death toll could grow higher.

**\- Supergirl -**

She had gotten caught of guard, sure. She could admit that. But trying to send her away, when a literal army of demons was trying to destroy Tokyo? Just how much was Clark looking down on her?

Rushing past the demons as they tried to grab her she dodged past them, heading towards the amused looking guy as he cut through the horde with his blade.

"Hey! I need some of that light stuff!" she shouted getting his attention as he smirked at her.

"For you, Hot Stuff? Anything..." he laughed, putting his revolver into a holster as he made a golden ball appear in his hand. As he tossed it to her he grinned. "So, Sexy... you come here often?"

...was he seriously flirting in the middle of a demonic invasion.

Grabbing the golden ball she watched it vanish, her hands starting to glow as it did.

"Is now really the right time?" she asked, punching one of the hell hounds away from her with a grin as her fist crushed it's ribs.

"To talk to beautiful women? Of course, it's always the right time." he replied with a grin. "But if you'd rather we finish up with our current dance partners first... watch this." he said lifting his blade into the air. "Ex... Calibur!" he shouted, brining the blade down as he sent waves of golden light in an arc ahead of him, the demons that had been charging him simply disintegrating.

"See... this'll be... over in no time..." he said, breathing deeply as he did. "Besides... looks like your friend over there is kinda rampaging through the rest..." he said gesturing towards the side with a grin.

Turning her eyes widened at the path of destruction Clark had left in his wake, the massive demon's corpse resting against a building with a human sized hole through it's chest.

She could see him zipping around the battleground, every punch finishing another demon off, rays of golden light leaving his eyes and cleaving through the creatures.

Scowling to herself she dove back into the fray, hearing the guy behind her laugh as he did the same.

**\- Superman -**

Taking a breath he looked around the carnage, seeing Kara do the same as Shiro used his sword for support, sticking it into the ground.

It was over... at least for now.

"Well... that was fun. Nothing like some good old fashioned demon slaying to start the day." Shiro said with a laugh.

"...Do you have any idea how many people have lost their lives to this attack? I can understand wanting to lighten the situation, but there is a time and a place for humour." he replied with a stern look.

With the Flash and Green Arrow on the team, inappropriate humour was something he was used to, but now really wasn't the time.

"How many people died? Of course I know... Exactly zero. Or did you two just not notice the magical barrier you flew through? I know it's invisible but seriously, I thought you'd have some way of noticing it... once I got here I put up a one way barrier to keep the demons in and ejected all the civilians... though I pity however has to clean this mess up, cause it sure as fuck isn't going to be me." he muttered, making a gesture as a translucent shield appeared, shimmering in the air before it shattered into shards of light, harmlessly falling to the floor and vanishing. "Be in awe of my genius, you're all welcome." he said with a smirk.

He couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed at the smug look on the teens face as he let out a sigh of relief, feeling his mood soar at the knowledge that this wasn't as bad as it seemed. Buildings could be fixed, lives less so. If both Gotham and Tokyo had been devastated so close to each other it would have caused mass panic, even if it wasn't connected.

"I wouldn't let your guard down just yet buddy, I spent a few days on the other side of that portal, this is just the beginning." Shiro said, frowning for the first time. "On an unrelated side-note, you haven't seen a bunch of school-girls and a sexy teacher have you? I've gotten a bit split up from the rest of my field trip..."

...Things just couldn't go right recently could they?

**\- Later -**

"Shiro, as I mentioned the rest of your classmates are here, and you can meet with them once this is over, but we have some questions about the demonic invasion, and you seem to know more than anyone else." he started, sitting in his seat with the available members of the league all sat at a table, Shiro standing in the middle of the room looking completely relaxed... Bruce was still searching for the Joker, and was ignoring his communicator.

Wonder-woman was back to... almost normal, though she was still much weaker than normal, and in a incredibly foul mood, snapping at any man who got to close, not that he could blame her.

Shiro looked around for a moment with a smirk, before he clicked his fingers, making an elaborate golden throne appear. As he took a seat, he smirked.

"Sure thing Supes. Ask away." he said, throwing his legs over the arm of the throne.

"...You mentioned being on the other side of the portal for a few days, and that we shouldn't relax yet. Can you explain that with a bit more... detail." he said trying to move on, he could already see Wonder Woman getting angry, it was probably a mistake to let her join this meeting, but she didn't take his suggestion to get more rest... well. At all.

"Sure, sure. So, when we all got pulled through, I put up a better fight than the rest of them, turns out that just got me pulled away into a different portal, straight into... hell I guess? It was on fire, and full of demons. So I'm just gonna call it hell. Fortunately, I'm amazing, so I fought off the demons that attacked me and used my ability to go invisible and erase my presence and go all Predator Mode... do you guys have the Predator films? Never mind... while I was killing demons and trying to find a portal out, I found this thing." he said pulling a small golden statue of a multi-armed demon holding several gems.

Where was he hiding that?

"This thing was making demons, and while I was considering stealing it, a masked demon showed up, far stronger than the rest, fortunately he didn't detect me, so I listened to him speaking to one of the big demons, he mentioned that there were twelve of these things, and that each one was making an army of demons to invade this world. After I watched him set up a magical circle for the portal, I decided that I'd been in hell long enough, so when he left I went and turned the portal on early, using the pre-set location. Then I disabled the statue and jumped through the portal, which pissed off a lot of demons... who chased me through even though they weren't supposed to be invading for another month or so. And then you showed up, we killed demons, and I saved the day... you're welcome." he said with a smug smirk.

"May I see that?" Doctor Fate asked immediately, gesturing to the statue.

"Sure, think fast." Shiro replied, tossing it at him.

"...you lead army of demons into our world?" Diane ground out almost immediately.

Before he could reprimand her, Shiro laughed.

"Yup, and if I didn't you'd have no idea that a immense horde of demons was headed your way, I saved the day and if you can't see that, you can suck my..." Shiro said before Clark interrupted him.

"That's enough of that. Diana, he's right. We had no idea that a demonic army was preparing to invade, and Shiro minimised the damage, preventing any fatalities... Shiro, that language is uncalled for." he said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah... fucking boy scout..." he muttered.

"... you realise that I have Super-Hearing, right?" he asked, only getting a smirk in response.

"What did you do to this artefact? By all scans it should be creating a horde of increasingly strong demons, and I can't see what is preventing it from working?" Doctor Fate asked, interrupting.

"My ability is the power to alter reality, I just altered it with the thought that I didn't want it to work any more, my power did the rest. I ain't gotta explain shit... honestly I don't know how it works, I just think I want something to happen, and than that something is true. Can I go now, I need to make sure my team didn't get themselves killed without me there to save the day."

"...we might have more questions but yes, Kara show him to his team." he ordered... Shiro had saved a lot of people... but he was just so... irritating. He needed a break from that smug grin.

**\- Shiro -**

Life is good, and as I move through the halls of the Watchtower I have to think to myself... I am amazing. I've got the league running around on the palm of my hands.

As I take a step forwards I pause, feeling a strange chill down my spine...

Something isn't right here.

"**You are incredibly bold, fool. But you are not as smart as you believe you are." ** A menacing voice echoes throughout the halls as I look around with an amused smirk.

Looks like someone is about to die.

"**You are right about that." ** The voice says, before I feel an immense tugging, my very soul being torn out of my body as I am dragged seemingly across the galaxy.

Looking up in anger I freeze looking into the cold eyes glaring at me from under a green hood.

Who the hell does he think he is... Observe.

**The Spectre**

**Level: Immeasurable **

**I warned you that you were attracting too much attention you id-**

Watching the Game's text box shatter, I freeze, feeling true fear for the first time as the Spectre reaches out, my Multi-Forms all vanishing in an instant.

Wait.. this doesn't make sense... I'm the protagonist... I can't lose.

As I roar in anger, attempting to alter reality, the being turns it's hand towards me.

As I feel my soul being torn apart I hold in a scream, I don't lose. I never lose... as my vision fades I hold onto my anger and hatred, staring at the emotionless face of my foe.

I... don't lose. Not to anyone...

Despite my words, my vision turns dark, and I know nothing more.

**\- The Game -**

This would take flawless execution... Shiro's full death would result in it's death, and that was not acceptable.

The idiocy of the Gamer would result in the destruction of the Game if it couldn't pull this off.

As the Spectre reached out into the Multi-Verse, following the links between Shiro and his many forms, the Game acted.

Choosing one of the forms, it grabbed the tiny piece of soul and used it's full power to try and hide the shard of soul from the avenging Spectre.

Shiro was a fool, Altering Reality in DC of all places? There were a hundred beings there that could all crush him in seconds if they desired to, and Shiro had lit a beacon for them all.

As the Game felt the Spectre reach our for the last piece of Shiro it could sense, the Game itself, it threw it's Hail Mary. Either this would work, or this was the end for both the Game and Shiro...

Feeling it's action take hold, it would have smirked if it had the ability to, and it stopped all actions, feeling the Spectre's power tear through it, the devastation from it's destruction spreading out into each world that it had laid it's roots... the Spectre had no way off knowing despite it's powers... the Death of the Game was the death of each world it had connected to... the Spectre had killed itself and it's world in it's pursuit of vengeance, a final Fuck You from the Game to those who would destroy it.

This wasn't the end, this was just... a new beginning.

**\- ? -**

Blinking rapidly I looked around the black void with a deep frown... what the hell was going on? Where am I?

...Who am I?

**Welcome Gamer! **

**You have been chosen as the Player for the Game 2.0!**

**Authors Note : So, I have basically lost the interest in writing this story, simply because of how many mistakes I made as I was still learning how to write fanfics. That being said, I really like writing Shiro, but this story is so fragmented and nonsensical I don't want to continue it.**

**I've been trying to push on through my lack of interest, and it's just not working. The time it took to write this half-chapter, I could have written another full chapter of Necromancer, and then some more. Normally it takes me about one hour to write one thousand words (roughly), I spent almost fifteen hours on this tiny chapter, so you can see just how hard I'm finding writing this story. There are too many mistakes, and most of them are too ingrained for me to fix them without a full rewrite.**

**But I also don't want to abandon it, I've been thinking about this for a while, especially since my other story is just so much better to write. Eventually I came to a conclusion, I'd keep two stories, but this story was getting a hard reboot, so I can do it properly using what I've learned.**

**So, Shiro's adventures will continue in the Sequel, which will be far better planned out and written. This story is still Canon, but the Original Shiro got himself killed by being too arrogant, I suppose you could call the protagonist Shiro 2.0, a being created by the Game from Shiros fragmented soul. And the Game itself was destroyed, tearing a piece of itself off to make the Game 2.0.**

**Shiro 2.0 will be starting in a different world than Shiro did, and he will follow a different path. **

**I realise that this probably won't be a popular decision, but I think it's a necessary one, otherwise I honestly think I will eventually just lose the will to write this story at all, and that's a dangerous path since I don't want to set a precedent of abandoning stories.**

**So, I know this isn't what anyone was expecting, and I'm sorry for that, but Shiro will be back in the new story I'll be posting. Hopefully fairly soon. **

**I know people might not be happy with this, but don't bother flaming me over this, it won't change anything.**


	34. Sequel Notification

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter None

**Just a heads up that the sequel, A Gamers New Game Plus, has just been posted.**


End file.
